Phoenix Feathers
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: The 8 Founders of Golnar are slowly reveling themselves. Shisá? Aneki? Soul & blood bonds? And all this is happening because of my suicide? Wait, suicide? Was it really suicide? That's how complicated can my story got… ch.68 Suicide/Reborn
1. Click, Click,

__

Hello, readers. This chapter was written by no other than TJay-Drag-Latios'ofthe'Cookie.

Srgman, asked him to write this in hopes of someone continuing it.

The characters introduced in this chapter belong First and Foremost to TJay.

The Idea of Reborns belongs to Srgman.  
(though anyone is allowed to make Reborn fics. Just let him know because he loves to read them.)

The lucky fool who gets to continue this fic is no other than myself...

I just hope that it wont end up like Harold.

*brrrrr!*

Did it just get cold in here?

Re-edited: I have changed the discription. So I'm putting the original one here for memory purposes.  
Now New readers please enjoy my sixth story. Pheonix Feathers.

* * *

Jonathan was tired of it all. Tired of the laughing. Tired of being alone. Tired of them. It made him sick. That day was supposed to be his last day of school... then Mew had to go and change all that. Now he's there to stay. Suicide/Reborn fic.

* * *

If a picture can say a thousand words... how many words can a gun say?

* * *

Sitting here.

Lying here.

Just being here.

Is enough to screw anyone around.

They all hate me.

They want me gone.

I never did anything to make them hate me to the point of this.

Sure, I might be as annoying as hell.

But isn't everyone at times?

They lie to my face.

"_Oh, you can't train with us, because you don't have a Pokémon any more."_

Only because, my **ONE **Pokémon was kidnapped by Team Rocket.

But okay.

Fine.

All of you guys made your points.

Your choices.

Next time you try to explain it, it will be down the barrel of a gun.

Lunchtime. Used to be a lot of fun. The time at school, I would look forward to.

Now, hell on a timetable. The only place that's available is the training grounds. Anywhere else and I'll get beat up.

So that's it.

Today, will be my last day of school.

Ever.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

"Hey! John! You wanna train with us? Oh, right. YOU CAN'T!"

This' it.

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

Almost everyone starts laughing.

Some are reluctant, all except one.

'_Cause you want to belong do you go along?_

It hurts. Make it end.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

He didn't laugh at all.

A few stopped laughing, with pained expressions on their faces.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

I look at them. Brandy isn't laughing. He didn't.

Jade stopped first though. And Tyrone.

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

They couldn't know, could they?

I put a hand into my jacket pocket.

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

A very audible click is heard. A few gasp.

I pull out my hand, holding the gun. I start laughing.

_Any kindness from you might have saved his life_

I put it to my forehead. "And it's your fault then."

I hear Brandy scream, "Don't!"

I pull the trigger.

* * *

_The next chapter will be up in like 2 seconds. Thank you all for your time._


	2. Continuation

Here's what I wrote for a continuation. Reviewers tell me what you think.

Also, please note, that I DO NOT write like this normally.

First off, I have never actually had a death in any of my fics before, though technically still haven't (sense TJay wrote John's suicide).

Second, Cuss words will be in this story and so will cursing of God's name. I don't like to do this, but I feel that if I censor them, then you can't understand the depth of the situation. Also, it should show you how much some of the characters have changed over time. So, please bare with me.

Third, On Sunday of this week Srgman wrote something very similar to this chapter. I want everyone to know I wrote this chapter two weeks ago. I didn't post it until this week because I wanted to be sure of some things with the original writer. I did not plagiarize, TJay can confirm it.

However to keep up the tradition...

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help.

Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

Who ever said: "Sticks and Stones may Break my Bones, but Words will Never Hurt me..." had to be deaf.

* * *

It's not fun...

Shooting yourself in the head that is.

It doesn't hurt.

Sure, it would hurt to get shot in the head.

But if you're dead before you get the chance to let the pain seep in...

It really doesn't hurt.

It never hurts when you're dead.

I was dead long before I pulled that trigger.

What was fun was seeing the looks on their faces.

So full of fear or so called concern...

for the very person that _they_ killed.

Hell, it's hilarious.

~'Who's laughing now, jerk wads!'~

"Oh, my God!"

Jade, of all the people, broke the silence. I had never seen Jade lose herself like she did. I just couldn't help laugh at her reaction alone. I had seen the situation play through my head so many times before, but it was not as funny as the reality.

~'This is better than I thought it'd be!'~

Tyrone was a different story though. He was shaking so hard that he peed his pants. Not that I cared... I just wasn't expecting this. I was almost afraid that he was about to join me in my liberation.

~'What's a matter! Can't stand it Tyrone!'~

"Oh, my God," Jade repeated as she fell to the ground.

"Someone call somebody!!!"

Some kids were running around screaming. Some more reacted similar to Tyrone. A few other kids were "returning" their lunches all over the cafeteria floor. Mostly they just stood there with their mouths open agape, staring off into space.

~'Yeah, look at what you've done! Look at what all of you have done!'~

"John," Brandy pushed past the other kids.

~'It wont help! I'm already dead!'~

"John..."

~'It's better this way. I'm free! I'm above all of you now!'~

"You _Idiot_," Brandy kicked my body's stomach.

~'OW, what the!?!' ~

"How dare you do this to yourself!"

~'It wasn't worth living.'~

"Nothing is worth killing yourself over!"

Brandy continued to kick my dead body. It hurt every single time and they were getting stronger.

~'Someone stop him! He's killing me!'~

"Now it's _too_ LATE! There no com_ing_ BACK! _You_ STUPID! IN!-SENS!-I!-TIVE! BAS!-TARD!"

No one made any attempt to stop Brandy as he continued to defile my body. My ghost (or me as I was at the moment) curled up on the 'ground'. The pain kept increasing.

~'P-please... stop... make it all stop...'~

As if to answer my prayer, it all stopped. Everything stopped. Kid's stopped loosing their lunches. Jade's face was stuck in that same fearful look. Tyrone stopped shaking. Brandy stopped kicking, but my pain. My pain didn't stop. My pain didn't go away.

~'Make it go away...'~

"(Stop being, so dramatic.)"

~'It hurts...'~

"(It doesn't hurt as much as you hurt all of them. Some of them are going to need therapy after this.)"

~ 'Serves them right... They hurt me.' ~

"(Oh boohoo. Go cry me a river, build a bridge, get over it... and then jump off of it.)," the voice snickered.

~'How dare you laugh!'~ I was in so much pain that I failed to see the joke that the voice had made. Thinking back now, I guess it was funny.

~'Why does it hurt... I'm supposed to be dead.'~

"(Not yet, you're not. You're actually quite alive right now.)"

~'But I shot my head clean off!'~ I looked up at the source of the voice. It was Mew. I wasn't really in the right mind to care that I was seeing such a rare Pokémon. ~'There's no way that I'm still alive!'~

"(Yes, you are quite dead aren't you?)"

~ 'Of course I'm dead! My body's right...'~ I turned to look at my body. If I wasn't already dead, I would have died from fright. It's horrifying enough to see a dead body. It might even be a little disturbing to see your own dead body. But I was seeing my freshly killed, brain blown dead body. It's enough to make someone go crazy. I, however, came back to my senses.

~'Oh God. What have I done. My mother's going to kill me.' ~

"(_Technically_... oh, never mind.)"

~ 'Please, let me go back! I have to go back. I'm sorry, I tried to kill myself. Please, let me go back.' ~

"(You do realize that you're...)"

~ 'I don't care if I'm brain dead! Please, I have to go back!' ~ I pleaded with Mew.

"(You don't have anywhere to go back to. So let me do what I came here to do.)"

~ 'No! Please! I'll do anything!' ~

"(John.)"

~ 'Don't just leave me like this!' ~

"(John.)"

~ 'Help Me!'~

"(Jonathan Tyler Lawrence!)," Mew shouted at me, I stopped,"(Would you just _shut up_ for _one_ second and _listen_ to someone _besides _yourself for _once_ in _your life_!)"

I continued to float were I was, completely speechless, "(Thank you. Now, come with me.)"

Mew floated back through the crowds and into the hallways. I took just one more second to look at my body. I couldn't stand it. I had to look at something else. Anything else. Everyone was frozen in place. That was the only reason that Brandy had stopped kicking me. He was well prepared to give me another one. Anger and tears in his eyes.

It was strange. He was stopped, but his tears were still flowing. He was still moving. Not much faster than the hour hand on a clock, but still moving. He moved another inch before Mew came back for me.

"(Hey, you coming or what?)"

I floated up after Mew.

~ 'Mew,'~ the feline stopped to look at me, ~'Can I ask you something?' ~

"(You can try.)," it said as it continued to float to the lockers, "(Wont mean I'll answer.)"

~'Why did Brandy...'~ Mew stopped again and snickered, ~'what's so funny.'~

"(You'll see.)," Mew turned to the lockers again, "(let's see... 330, 328, 326, 324...)"

~'You can read?'~

"(No, I can't read. But when you exist as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things. Ah here we are, locker 316.)"

~'My locker? What are we doing here?'~

"(You said that you wanted to go back.)"

~'Well, yeah, but...'~

"(Well, all you have to do is go in there.)"

~'But my body is back in the...'~

"(Your body is gone. It has been for a while now. Remember, you were laughing at the top of your lungs, saying how much better you were than them.)"

~ 'I think that I was dancing on them too.' ~, Mew gave me a look, ~'My lungs... I was dancing on top of my...'~

"(Yeah, not that funny.)"

~ 'See? That's the very reason why I...' ~

"(Why you what? Don't have any friends? Get beaten up? No one notices your pain? I've heard every excuse in the book, believe me.)"

~ 'There's a book?' ~

"(Don't make me hit you, before you get your second life.)"

~ 'Second life? You mean, I'm getting a second chance?' ~

"(Sort of... You wont exactly be...)"

~ 'be what?' ~

"(Human.)"

~ 'I don't care, as long as I get to go back.' ~ Personally, I was thinking zombie. I had no idea what Mew had in store for me.

"(Well, if you say so...)"

~ 'So why are we here?' ~

"(You said that you'd do anything right?)"

~ 'Yes, anything. I need to undo what I did.' ~

"(You can't do that, but you can start anew.)"

~'But I don't want to start new. I want to, no, I _need_ to take back what I did.'~

"(Look, either take my offer or don't. Either way, your body's fate is sealed.)"

~ 'Fine... I'll take the chance to live again.' ~

"(Then go right in there.)"

Do you ever have one of those moments,  
where you feel like God (or some other higher power)  
wants to play a trick on you?

~ 'Can I ask why?' ~

I wish that I had that moment, right then.

"(Nope.)," the little rat answered as he kicked me through my locker door, "(have fun...)"

My head hit something in there. Everything was dark. I tried backing up, but my head was stuck. But when I moved back in the thing started to pull at me. I put my hands up to get the thing off of me, but my hands got stuck. The more I pushed the more it pulled me in and the more stuck I got. It hurt to fight it.

_... Mew, I change my mind. I don't want this... Mew? Mew! ..._

"(John, stop fighting it and just let it happen.)"

_... but ..._

"(Everything will be fine.)"

_... but I..._

"(Just let go.)"

I took Mew's advice. I stopped resisting. The object sucked the rest of me inside of it. I whited out after that.

* * *

I eventually stopped kicking what was left of John. I just wish that he could feel it. Not just my kicks, but the pain and trauma that he had infected into the minds of everyone present. The school quickly covered up John's suicide. Class was canceled, homework nullified, (almost) everyone was sent home, parents were informed. His mom would be called soon, I'm sure.

No one ratted on me about kicking him, not that anyone was in their right mind at the moment. All of us, 'witnesses', were not allowed to leave until everyone else was long gone, but there was something important that I needed to get.

Opening the locker, I thought that he would have been so happy to find it...

It was still there...

Just as I had left it.

Getting cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said as I pulled out the orange and yellow egg, "I'm sorry, that he didn't live long enough to find you, but don't worry, I'll find you a good home."

* * *

That's it! Review, I'll get the feed back, and hopefully finish this story strong.

Thank you TJay and Srgman for this chance.


	3. Bring Me to,,,

I will try to get at least one chapter done every week and then post it.

Not to say that my other story is on hold.

I just have to split it up for a while.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help. Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

A journey of a thousand miles, begins with the first step. Funny... My first step was suicide.

* * *

"I promise, I'll find you a good home," I whispered as I walked back to the "interview room".

"Hey, what are you doing in here, Brandy," I quickly turned around to see Ms. Dunbar, "Students were to go home."

"Sorry, needed to hurl. After what John...," I explained to her clinching the egg under my shirt. I made a sick face, so that she'd believe my story.

Don't get me wrong. I do care that my former classmate had shot himself, but we were barely allowed to bring one Pokémon to school. Even then they are only allowed inside their Pokeballs until after lunch to train or show off. I brought an egg, but...

"Are you alright now," I nodded, "Good, come with me."

Ms. Dunbar led me past the Cafeteria. The police had the doors taped off. The tape was making it look like John was some sort of random murderer. At this point, he might as well have been. It made me sick thinking about it.

My classmates were all sitting inside the gymnasium or rather the "Interveiw room". Usually, you couldn't get any of them to shut up. Right now, even the police were having trouble getting most of them to talk. There were only a few of us left now. I had to get this egg out of here as soon as I could.

"I'm not asking him. You ask him."

"No, you do it."

"But he's the one that..."

"I can hear you, you know," I turned around to the twins, Kayla and Christen, "now ask me what?"

"What makes you think we were talking about you?"

"I'm the only "him" left."

"It's not important."

"You know, the last time I heard those words, This happened," I pantomimed the gunshot to the head. The twins shivered.

"Stop that," I got smacked in the head, "this is not something to joke about."

"I'm being serious...," I glared at Karen (the girl who hit me), "just one word, just one kind deed, just one friendly smile, could have saved him. And we did nothing."

That shut them up. It was true. We all played a role. We did nothing to help him. John was annoying, but he was a good person. Yet everyone still laughed at him. He was always smiling. While everyone else brought a new Pokémon almost every week, John only brought his Treeko, Terry. Everyone teased him for it.

"Three years, and he had only caught one Pokemon," they said. While we kept bringing more newly caught Pokémon, John just kept on smiling. I could see that he really cared for Terry. They spent more time playing together than showing off. Back then, I thought it was because they weren't very strong. Now, I guess it was a coping mechanism. He was always smiling... until Terry was taken from him. Team Rocket stealing his Treeko was just an excuse to pick on him more. No matter how the police try to explain that "Johnny that had the gun", in some form or another, we all helped pull that trigger.

Sorry, I got a little carried away there. Still, someone had to say it. They certainly aren't going to say all that at the funeral. Seriously, what can you say about someone who committed suicide? The girls were quiet for what seemed like ages. I finally decided to break the silence.

"So when is the funeral," that comment only gave me another hit to the back of my head.

"We're going to the shrine later..."

"Kayla," Karen snapped at the sisters, "he didn't need to know that."

"I'll be there..."

"Don't bother coming," Karen quietly yelled.

"Give me one good reason why not," I quietly yelled back.

"It's girls only."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's the truth, right girls," the twins nodded in fear.

"Then why can _you_ go," that one earned me a kick right in the face. WHY the teacher's never notice this sort of stuff, I'll never know.

"Um, Brandy... why are you glowing?" Kayla pointed out.

"Oh crud, not now," I cursed as I attempted to cover up the light hopelessly.

"What are you hiding under there," Karen asked as I took out the glowing object from under my shirt, "Oh my God, an egg!"

"Shush, keep it down," I hushed her, as if other people didn't hear what she said the first time.

"That's a real Pokémon egg," Christen almost yelled.

"Yes, now shush."

"Why did you bring an egg to school," Karen yelled.

"That's none of your business," I said as I took off my school jacket and laid it in between the bleachers.

"That wasn't a question!"

"What are you doing," Christen stared.

"It's about to hatch," I yelled at her as I laid down the egg, It chipped.

"Oh My GOD!"

"_Karen_..."

* * *

_...So warm, don't want to wake up..._

_Scratch._

_...but I have to... It's time..._

_Scratch, scratch._

_...It's time to wake up..._

_Scratch, scratch, scratch..._

_...Wake up from this nightmare. I have to..._

_scratch, scratch, scratch..._

_...break this wall..._

_scratch, scratch,_

_*poke*_

_...I broke through! I can taste air!..._

"Oh My GOD!"

I backed up. My ears hurt. I couldn't think.

"Be qu~t," a voice said, "y~re sc~r~ng it."

"S~rry"

"C~me on, k~p g~ing."

..._I don't want to. It's noisy_...

"Y...u C~n d~ ~t."

._..No, too loud..._

"(Just push, John.)"

._..Push?..._

"(You wanted this remember?)"

._..Life, I want life..._

I pushed harder on the hole with my face, my legs pushing on the floor. I wanted tear down that wall, but my arms were too short.

"Towels, I need towels."

._..Gah, Too Loud!.._.

"Will these work?"

"Perfect. Just a little more."

._..Just a little more._.. I repeated in my head.

"Come on…"

_...A little more, then I'm free._..

I stretched out my legs again. I broke the wall even more until my head popped through.

The lights!  
The noises!  
The smells!  
Everything was too much!  
Worse off, it was cold!

I brought my head back inside to warm up.

"Did you see that?"

"It's so cute."

The ground giggled for a second, but only for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just..."

"It has to do it on his own. Don't help it."

._..I'm not an it.._..

"(Then get out here and show them.)"

I crouched down and prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do. I jumped through the hole and rolled over twice. I heard girls screaming like banshees.

"Gottcha," someone said as he picked me up. Warm blankets are wiping the cold goo off of my head, my shoulders and such.

"He's shaking kind of hard, but he's okay..."

"He's so Adorable."

I want to hurl. _Not _because girls thought that I was cute but... just because!!! My stomach was empty, so I couldn't do that... so I cried instead.

"Awe, he's hungry."

"There, there little guy," my caretaker rocked and bounced me.

"Let me see!"

I agreed with the other voice. I opened my eyes and I saw Brandy (of all people) and some other face. I couldn't make out the details of the second face. I knew it was a girl though. When I saw Brandy, I feared him, but at the same time... I sort of fell in love.

Not that kind of fell in love!

More like, somehow, I knew he was there to protect me.

He was there to keep me safe and warm.

He was my only friend.

"Are they all white when they're born?"

"I know that Vulpix are..."

"But this is not a Vupix, Christen."

"Yeah, this type of Pokémon aren't supposed to be white."

"Give it to me!"

"No, I want to hold him!"

"Would you two shut up," the face smiled, "Mommy gets to hold him first."

* * *

AN: So now he's born. Now, I need an actual story. I've taken a few days to think about it and found something that I could do.

Also, what do you suppose he is. Or AKA...

Who's that Pokémon!

"It's John!"

(-_-)***

Now, for a more _**intelligent**_ answer... I turn to you, guys.

What Pokemon do you think John is?

You guys have until Monday to submit your guesses, so good luck!


	4. What is in a,,,

Hey, everybody in this chapter you all get to see what Pokemon he is

AND I am giving him a name.

What I want you all to do is tell me of what you think of the name that I have chosen for him.

If you guys don't like the name please tell me and I would be happy to give him another one in future chapters.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help.

Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

"Who we are is not just our name, but our underlining character. But a proper name helps." - The boy named Sue.

* * *

"Would you two shut up," Karen yelled, but then smiled, "Mommy gets to hold him first."

"What gave you the Idea that you're his mom!"

"He saw me first."

"Groan..."

What could I say? Pokémon bond with the first beings that they see. I was an obvious one, but Karen's face was over my shoulder.

"Fine, you can hold him, but be careful," I slowly shifted the weight of the tiny Pokémon to Karen's arms, "he's still fragile."

"Let me see," the twins said in unison. Karen turned to show them. They continued to do what any girl would do when they see a baby.

"Alright, who would... oh my," Officer Jenny stopped, "who brought a baby in here."

"Officer Jenny," we all blurted out.

"Where did that little guy come from?"

"Shush. He was just born"

"Just born but you're all too...," then she noticed the egg, "Oh..."

* * *

I don't know if anybody told you this before, but being a new born is a real pain in the butt. Especially, if you are a Reborn like I am. You are able to remember the details for the rest of your second life. There are loud noises everywhere. You can't focus your eyes. Bright lights make you nauseous. The world seems to be spinning. Your developing muscles wear out easily. Then, when you are moving, it makes you even more nauseous. Basically, before you get your first meal, all you want to do is throw up.

"Here you go, little guy," Brandy said as something stuck itself into my stiff mouth. The formula wasn't really that bad. Sweet, but not too sweet. Nice and warm.

"I think that he likes it. Thanks Officer Jenn... oh crap!"

After you do get your first meal, you get your chance to throw up. Then all you want is more to drink, poop, and then throw up again. If I wasn't blind and deafened, I would have been much more embarrassed.

"Think he did that on purpose?"

"Of course not, he's just a baby. He doesn't know any better."

"I think he's laughing," one of the twins pointed out.

"(I'd do it again too. Revenge!)," I wish that I could grin, but my face was stiff. I didn't have lips…

It occurred to me at this moment that I had no Idea what I was. I looked down at my nose or at least where my nose should be. I had a beak. It was a faded yellow color, and the feathers that were on my checks were as white as snow. I was a bird Pokémon of some kind. All that I knew for certain was that I was the wrong color. I could be a Taillow, a Pidgey, or even a Swablu. Swablu's evolved form is wicked cool. On the other hand, my wings are too short to be a Swablu.

"This was my good shirt too...," Brandy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"So what, just get a new one."

"Um, yeah... right," Brandy frowned for a second before he smiled at me again, "I guess we'll have to try a different formula."

"(No way that was fine!)"

"Brandy, give him back his bottle," the girl (that I figured had to be Karen) shoved the bottle back in my mouth. The formula almost choked me, but tasted just as good.

"Karen, you have to be careful with babies."

"Alright children, I say that we finish this interrogation quickly."

For the next half hour or so, the girls and Brandy took turns on taking care of me. Each person went in for interrogation about my suicide. I could hear them. The police were asking weird questions about me.

"Did John have any drugs?"

"Did John smoke?"

"Did John Drink when other people weren't looking?"

The police must have heard so many stories about me that it was hard to distinguish the truth from the rumors and wild fantasies of what happened. When the police had finished, Brandy took me back from Christen.

"So, what time," He asked her, Christen stayed silent for a moment.

"We all agreed for seven," she sighed, "but that's in like ten minutes."

"Like I said, don't bother coming," Karen glared.

"I'll bring the baby."

"Dang...," she cussed respectfully, "Fine, you can come."

"We'll catch up to you guys. We have to call our parents first."

"Alright," we waved good-bye to the twins as we went out the door.

"(Gah! Bright light! Bright Light!)"

* * *

A little further away, a mirage floats, watching our small group. It's pink tail flicking back and forth from inside the bubble.

"(Mew? Yo. Mew!)," the mystic feline turned its head to the creature behind it, "(Dude, Whatcha doing way out here?)"

"(I could ask you the same thing, but I'm busy.)"

"(Doing what? Spying on the mortals again?)"

"(Maybe...)," Mew zipped closer to the group.

"(You really shouldn't do this.)," the shadow didn't follow Mew, but instead appeared where the cat was going to go.

"(Why not?)," the feline smiled, "(and if you make one cat joke right now, I'll kill you till you're dead.)"

"(You know that's not possible for my kind.)"

"(Then you won't mind if I test how close you can get?)," the cat smiled cutely.

"(Um, no, that's okay... there's somewhere else I have to be. Anyway, it's nice seeing you.)," the figure started to floated away, but stopped, "(By the way, you haven't seen a charm around, about yea big… gold, with silver engravings, and a red rock in the center, have you?)"

"(No, haven't seen something like the... you didn't.)"

"(Ehehehe...)," the shadow blushed as best as it could.

* * *

"There's the shrine."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Karen glared at me.

"I wasn't talking to you," I said as the white puffball of a head popped out from under it's coverings.

"(I would have said the same thing.)"

The Sacred Silver Shrine, is said to have been set in honor of the Hundred year old Ninetails. But not just any old Ninetails, this was Kubbi, the first official Ninetails to reach a Hundred. When a Ninetails reaches a Hundred years old, It's said that the true powers of all nine of its tails can be tapped. In our Region, it was declared to be completely true. When the day came Kubbi was able to do what no Pokemon was before. Legends tell of many abilities, but the one ability that always stood out was that she could most amazingly enough… speak. Kubbi lived to be a few decades older, helping take care of people and Pokemon alike... but then disappeared... Legends of her death vary from a great epic battle, to traveling the world, to simply dying of old age (even though it is impossible for a Ninetales to die of old age.).

"Hey, Karen," a girl waved as we arrived.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"This is everyone..."

Let me paint a picture for those of you who were not there. Out of the fifty-something students that there were told, only a grand total of ten came. Mind you, half of which includes Karen, Me, the baby, and the twins, who were not here yet.

"And who's that you've got there," she squealed, "Awe, a Torchic!"

Then came the storm... Everybody wanted to hold the Baby Chick Pokemon and I mean everyone. Even the people who were just passing by. They were all scaring him so badly that he was shaking like a jackhammer. They all were shouting out about what to name him.

"I wanna call him Cheepers."

"No, Plucky!"

"How about Snowy!"

"That's stupid, it's a fire-type!"

"Just look at its birthmark!"

"What birthmark?"

"That spot over his left eye. How could you not see that birthmark?"

"That's it! Let's name it Spot"

"No, Vanilla just like the milkshake."

"That's a girl's name," Karen said, "how about..."

"Milkshake," everyone fell silent and stared at Tyrone, "I think we should call him Milkshake."

...

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

* * *

(End of chapter)

So what do you think? Please tell me so that I may improve myself.

Also I would love to have some more OCs, so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate,

Now don't be too crazy.

Just crazy enough.


	5. When the Sun Goes,,,

Hey everybody... I'm not too good with the whole dramatic "DUN DUN _DUUUUUN"_ thing.

I will try to add more actual drama where I can and hope that you enjoy the little giggles I throw in.

Also I have a poll out right now. This is your chance to have your opinion count.

Vote now, to help decide if Johnny boy here shall remain "Milkshake".

You get to chose three answers.

Use at least one of them this week, because I really want to know what you all think.

I can't read your minds and it's been driving me crazy. (or at least more than usual)

It's driving me more crazy than Freckles watching "Boot to the Head" remakes on Youtube.

* * *

Speak softly, but carry a BIG Stick, so that everyone else may shut up and listen to you.

* * *

Okay, I can understand that I died. I can also understand why I am now in the body of a Pokemon. I can also understand why everyone doesn't know that my name is Jonathan. What I can't understand is why anybody in their right mind would name me Milkshake! I almost prefer to be called Spot or Snowy!

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, we just don't understand why you're here," Karen stated for everyone like usual.

"I'm just wandering why Milkshake. Its stupid."

What do you know... Brandy is the voice of reason.

"It think it's cute!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Same here."

"Well then let's put this into a vote. All for?"

All of the girls raised their hands.

"Now all opposed?"

Brandy raised his free arm and you can bet that I raise my hand... um wing.

"It's unanimous," she tapped me on the 'nose', "your name's Milkshake."

"(My name is Jonathan,) CHICK!"

"See he likes it," Karen smiled.

"I really don't think that's what he said."

"(I swear Mew's somewhere, laughing his long puffy tail off, right now.)"

* * *

"(This better not be one of your twisted sick pranks, because I'm not laughing!)"

"(Dude, don't worry about it.)"

"(Don't you "Dude" me!)," Mew screamed, "(This is terrible!)"

"(What are you so worked up about?)"

"(Don't you realize what will happen if a human finds that medallion!)"

"(It ain't that bad.)"

"(Last time, it took _three Chosen Ones_ and at least _SEVEN Legendaries...)"_

"(That's better than what I-)"

"(Just to clean up the mess _afterwards!_)," Mew stressed the last part.

"(... Oh...)," the shadow blinked, "(Guess we'd better start looking, dude.)"

"(Now where do you think that you've lost it?)"

"(Um... somewhere between Kubbi's Shrine and my place.)"

"(Oh, Me)," the cat rubbed its temples, "(And knowing you, you didn't go straight between here and there, did you?)"

"(Not really... Look, at least I know that I had it with me when I left for tacos.)"

"(...Tacos? You took an artifact, that is more dangerous than one of Kyogre and Groudon's "little tiffs" with you to get TACOs!)"

"(Hey, at least I didn't leave it unprotected, dude.)"

"(You don't even like tacos!)"

"(Okay, so they were burritos!)"

"(Why would you want burritos!!!)"

"(Even I have to eat. Plus they're clean yet messy, spicy yet mild, tasty yet disgusting, smooth yet...)"

"(Just shut up and KEEP LOOKING!!!!!)"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is how it's done?"

"Yeah, you light the incense, clap your hands and pray," Christen demonstrated.

"And that's it," Kayla finished for her sister as she lit the incense.

"Alright, everyone ready," Karen led everyone in the clapping,"Pray!"

...

...

...

"...Um, what do we pray about?" One of the only boys asked.

"(Excuse me?)"

"Stupid rich kids," Brandy grumbled under his breath.

"(WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "what do we pray about?". YOU PRAY that I don't HAUNT your ASS! That's what you pray about!)"

"Sh, Milkshake."

"(NO, and don't call me Milkshake!)," I yelled at Brandy.

"Brandy, what did you do to Milkshake!"

"I didn't do anything," Brandy shrugged.

"(I refuse to be called Milkshake!)"

"He was fine a minute ago," Karen shrieked.

"I said that I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you YELLING at me!"

"(Because you're being a Bit-)"

"Because you're YELLING at me!"

"Well, then stop YELLING at ME for YELLING at YOU!"

"I will WHEN you stop YELLING at me!"

"I wont stop until YOU STOP!"

"(Would you BOTH stop YELLING!)," I cried, and no, I don't mean as in I "yelled loudly".

I was really crying. I was worn out, tired as hell, and these two screaming at the top of their lungs were giving me a massive headache. There is only so much that someone my current age could take. I wanted to explode! I don't even remember why I wanted to live again! This was worse than when I was alive!

"Now look at what you've done! Me!?! It's you," the two of them seemed to yell at each other simultaneously for what felt like days to me.

"You're both scaring him, so how about you both, BE QUIET!"

Everyone shut up when they heard that loud voice. You could hear a Hopip bounce from a mile away, or at least, I could.

"Mrs. Kay...," everyone was stunned about her assertiveness.

"This is a sacred place. You should be more respectful. Now hand him to me," she sighed as she carefully cradled me in her arms, "There, there. Come now. Don't cry."

Being in her arms was like floating on air. So with everything finally quiet, I fell asleep.

* * *

The best way that anybody could describe Ms. Kay was that she was Grace incarnate. She's one of the kindest women that you would ever meet. She's actually the second runner up against the standard Nurse Joy. So it came as a diffident shock that she yelled when she did.

"Hm, this one seems to be blessed."

"Really, Miss Kay?"

"Yes. I see great potential as well as... Ah, I see. So that's why," Miss Kay smiled as she cradled the sleeping chick.

"Why what, Miss Kay?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell us."

"Hm," she looked up at me her eyes still glowing, "you are his 'parent', correct?"

"You could see that?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I could see more than that. Believe me, Brandy."

The look in her eyes gave me the impression that she knew about something bad that I had done. I didn't really know what she saw, but the fact that she knew my name was enough to make anybody a little freaked out.

"He needs a good home, correct?"

"Oh, er, yeah. My family can't give him a proper home so..."

"Then let me take him home," Karen offered.

"No, you can't take him home with you," I snapped without thinking.

"Oh and why not!"

"He'll need constant attention. That means day and night. You and your family can't provide such an environment," Ms. Kay said in my defense before Karen had the chance to knock me downside the head again with her fist.

"How about us," the twins asked in unison.

"The same."

A few of the other girls made similar statements, but Ms. Kay shook her head to all of them.

"I could try to...," Tyrone stated.

"Yes, you could," her eyes widened slightly when she saw him, "but don't you already have more than you can handle?"

Tyrone's eyes widened as well. She had said something that struck him, just like she did with me. He backed off.

"It would be best if I took him in for the night" she smiled, "Brandy, you may pick him up in the morning if you like."

"But I can't..."

"Or if you prefer you may even stay with him, just for tonight."

"That would be, Okay, I guess..."

"Hey, if you're staying then so are we," Karen declared for herself, "Right girls?"

"Sorry, our parents want us home right away," Kayla said.

"So as much as we want to stay...," Christen trailed off as they both headed off to their home.

"Bye," they said in unison. Everyone else quietly walked away to their "busy lives". Tyrone just stood there, he didn't seem like he wanted to go.

"What about you?"

"I have nothing better to do," Tyrone shrugged as he headed off, "I'll be back later tonight... maybe."

"Looks like it's just you and me now," I smirked at Karen.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled.

"This certainly wont end well," Mrs. Kay sighed, "and I don't need visions to see that."

* * *

As the group of three were walking up the path to Ms. Kay's home, a new figure walked up to the shrine to pay her respects to the one she she arrived, she stood over the stone shrine for a moment. While she was standing there, she looked back and forth to make sure that no one was around to see her. She lit fresh incense and knelt down on her knees. She prayed out loud as if she were talking to the person she lost...

as if the loved one never left.

Like she had done so many times before.

Dangling off her neck, the golden medallion glistened in the light of the setting sun.

She slipped the metal weight back under her school shirt, before she stood up again after her usual conversation.

"And mom… There was this boy at school... if you see him... Please tell him that... 'I'm sorry'… You'll do that for me wont you?... Thank you." she said to the stone shrine as she wiped away her tears. She cleaned up the small mess she made, before heading off to back to her normal life.

* * *

Time to review!

Where do I need to improve?

Any objections so far?

Comments?

Questions?

Random statements just for laughs?

Come on! Anything with more than five words would be great!

Most people didn't forget the Poll.

They voted, but didn't review.

You know you want to...

All you do is push this button...

**I I  
l** RIGHT HERE ** l**  
**V .V **


	6. Brother, Sister, and Aniki?

My Poll is still out. (Wait chapter updates state that this was closed)

Please vote so that I can make it official. (and you all did and I'm very grateful.)

In this chapter, I'm about to add a certain Pokemon that almost everyone does.

No, it's not eevee or any of it's Eeveelutions. (As much as everyone loves them.)

It is not because I am trying to be unoriginal, it's just that she's just the only pokemon that will work! Just like with Kyubii. I am planing to use a whole bunch of them too. So you have been warned.

Also I apologized about the Original Title of this chapter. (Boot to the Head)

For now... I have a new name!

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help.

Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

If you play with fire, leave me out of it!

* * *

"Treeko!"

The plant type cried out as he was enguelped within the tornado of fire.

"Terry!"

"Alright, we win again, Loser," Tyrone cheered, "you shouldn't have picked a fight with me!"

_... Wasn't He the one that challenged us?..._

"Terry, are you alright."

"Tree-e-ee Ko," Terry fainted.

"Humph, you should have picked a better Pokemon like the rest of us, Loser."

_...So says the one who didn't even get to pick..._

"Terry, Return," I said as I returned my pokemon to his pokeball and smiled, "you did great today."

"Your grass-type didn't stand a chance."

_...But Terry's Absorb was even effecting his Fire-type as if there was no type advantage..._

"Why didn't you get a Torchic like a normal person would?"

_...Because everyone and their grandmother already has a Torchic...  
...They really aren't the rarest pokemon around here..._

"You'll never win with that loser of a Pokemon."

We will some day. I promise Terry.  
You're going to be the strongest Grass-type in the whole region,  
or my name's not Jonathan Tyler Lawrence.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was somewhere else. Everything looked so big.  
As I struggled to get up, I found that I was on top of a bed of hay. No worse a nest.

._..Well, this is a fire hazard waiting to happen._..

"I don't understand why we have to keep him separated from the other little Pokemon," Karen's voice rang through the building.

"The other Torchic would tear him apart, Karen. Even full grown Blaziken have to isolate their new born Torchics for a few hours," Brandy explained.

"It is only until he can walk on his own, dear," that elderly voice explained. I was perfectly calm until Brandy asked the next question.

"Um, Karen where's Kiki?"

"(Kiki? As in Karen's Vulpix, Kiki?)"

"(Now how would a new born snack like you know that?)," a deep voice said from behind me.

"(K-kikki-iii)," I turned to see the Vulpix crouched down and extremely close to me. All six of her sparkling tails were swishing back and forth.

"(I never had white Torchic before. How do you taste?)," the fox licked my entire right side of my head, and smacked her lips, "(Hm, tastes like human.)"

At this point in time, I could only think of one possible reason to why a Vulpix would know what a human tastes like.

"(OH) !," I screamed running away from the miniature fire fox.

"(Hey, come back here!)," the fox pounced after me, "(Well, you're a fast little bugger ain't ya.)"

"(You aren't going to eat me!)"

"(Of course not...)," I almost slowed down, "(I'm not done playing with you yet!)"

Because of this, I had the initiative to run faster around the room. When the door opened and I went running though it.

"Milkshake!"

Followed by Kiki.

"Kiki!?!"

"(She's going to eat me!)," I hopped up onto the chair, then the table.

"(I'm not going to eat you!)," she yelled as she followed me up on to the tabletop.

She knocked most of the decorations down. I quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Kiki was running too fast to stop in time. She slipped and slid off the edge of the table.

"Kiki are you alright," Karen yelled as she picked her up, "My poor baby."

"(Ma, I'm three years old! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!)"

"Now," Karen started rubbing up against Kiki's fur, "why are you picking on your little brother?"

"Karen, she was trying to eat him," Brandy snapped.

"Kiki wouldn't do such a thing."

"(Want a bet!)," I screamed.

"(I wasn't going to eat you!)," Kiki screamed back, "(I don't like raw meat.)"

"(So you were going to fry me alive first!)"

"Karen, would you mind putting Kiki away?"

"Kiki wouldn't hurt a Wormple."

"I can understand that Karen, however, _he_ doesn't know that."

Karen took this moment to look at me. She saw me shaking like I was jacked up on sugar. She sighed as she returned Kiki to her Pokéball.

"Thank you Karen," the elderly woman approached the table, "I knew I should have put these away."

She sighed as she started to clean up the mess that we had made. She took another look at me.

"You children are such a handful," she smiled and patted me on the head.

Or at least I think that she did... It strangely didn't feel like it. It didn't feel like she touched me at all really.

"So Ms. Kay," Karen spoke up again, "What is it that makes Milkshake so special?"

"(Stop calling me Milkshake!)"

"I think that it would be best if I didn't tell."

"Ah, but why?!?"

"Doctor Patient confidentiality..."

"?!?Huh?!?"

"It'd make a better surprise when you find out for yourself. Speaking of surprises," she paused before there was a knock on the door, "Tyrone's here and he's not alone."

"Come here um... Shakes," Brandy said as he attempted to scoop me up.

I jumped out of the way. There was no way I was going to miss this chance to pay Tyrone back for all the times that he scorched Terry. Even if it was just a simple Ember attack, it would be completely worth it. I hopped over to the front door as it was opened.

I leaped out, but caught sight of a pair of very large teeth, followed by very hot breath.

"(What the Gates of Hell!)"

"(Humph, big talk for such a little runt.)," the teeth growled at me. I fell back and fainted.

* * *

"(Was it something I said, Aniki?)," the Growlithe asked Tyrone.

"Is that Milkshake?"

"Of course it is," Karen huffed for whatever reason, "how many Shiny Torchic do you know of?"

"He's walking already," Tyrone sighed, "and I missed it."

"Yep and you missed all of the excitement," I said, we all looked down at the twitching bird, "Although, I think that he took it full blast."

"You should have seen him he was running all over the place."

"Thanks to her Kiki chasing him."

That would have gotten me another kick to the face if I didn't have 'Milkshake' in my arms at the moment.

"Don't worry," Tyrone searched through his bag, "I brought something that will make him brighten right up."

"I wouldn't do that dear."

"Don't worry about it Miss Kay," he said as he pulled out a dropper with a red glowing substance inside, "Fire-types love this concoction."

"Trust me," Miss Kay swiped the glowing liquid from Tyrone's hand, "He wont like it."

"So who's this," motioning to the Pokémon beside Tyrone. I had never seen Tyrone bring this Pokémon to school before.

"This is my little Leo. My parents have had him almost as long as they've had me," he said as he petted Leo's head. Leo barked in pleasure.

"Wow, his coat's almost as shiny as my little Kiki's," she said as she pulled out Kiki's Pokeball. I think that she just wanted an excuse to let her out again.

"Karen, don't," I discerned.

"Oh, please," Tyrone bragged, "My little Leo is twice as shiny as your fat fox."

"I'll get the fire extinguisher," I sighed. There was no stopping Tyrone when he got this way. And Karen... she's even worse.

"One on one?"

"Loser sleeps outside?"

"I was going to say the same thing," Tyrone smiled evilly, "except Commando."

"Ew, Pervert," Karen screamed at first, "but fine. The winner wont have to sleep commando outside."

"Deal. Now let's get to it."

"Bring it on, Shorty."

"Who are you to be calling me Shorty? Little Miss Hot Head!"

"Alright, it's on," Karen announced, "Go Kiki!"

"(Yea! Time for my brushing!)," the Vulpix cheered and rushed to her master's arms and sang, "(Brush me Good! Brush me Well! It will bring you luck, if you brush each tail!)"

"Sorry Kiki, not just yet. We have a score to settle."

Kiki's ears drooped at the realization of what was happening, "(Wait, we're fighting? But what about my _brushing!_)"

"You ready Leo?"

"(Not really, Aniki...)," the Growlithe sighed, "(I don't want to fight some pampered pup.)"

"(Excuse me? What did you call me, Bootlicker!)," the Vulpix bared her teeth.

"(Bootlicker!)," Leo barked and growled viciously, "(I'll make you eat dirt for saying that to me.)"

"(Well, bring it on Groveler!)"

"That's the spirit Kiki!"

"Let's finish this quickly Leo."

"Well, as _nice_ as it would be for me to see you two beat each other's Pokémon up for stupid and idiotic reasons, I would prefer you to do it Outside and away from my _flammable house!_"

"Whoops, sorry Miss Kay," everyone including the Pokémon apologized.

"I said out, out, out!" Ms. Kay amazingly pushed all four of them out the door, single handedly. She shut the door behind them.

"I can't have this place bursting into flames again...," she sighed, shaking her head.

"You realize that you just left two ego maniac teenagers out there with a pair of living flamethrowers unsupervised, right?"

"It will be fine dear," Miss Kay motioned me, "Now sit we have much to talk about."

"But they can still..."

"I am well aware of what they are capable of Brandy. Just let them blow off some steam."

"Except their 'steam' could burn down the whole city."

"Don't worry I have some... 'friends' watching to make sure that that sort of thing doesn't happen."

* * *

Words to know: Aniki: "Big Brother" In slang terms this also means boss or someone of a superior rank to you. Growlithe may or may not naturally call their master's "Aniki".

However, in the case of Officer Jenny, Growlithe would and should call her "Aneki" which means "Big Sister". This term is not used as slang to mean "boss" (because women are so very rarely in positions of power).

But since this is an alternate universe... "Aneki" shall be the Female equilivant to "Aniki".

If you are new to this story, remember that, please.

* * *

**YOYOYO  
HHHHH  
HHHHH  
HHHHH  
HHHHH  
HHHHH   
****\**_Review Here_**/**  
**VVVVVVVV  
\VVVVV/  
\VVV/  
\V/  
V**


	7. Heat of the Moment

Johnathan's new name is still "Milkshake", but only for now.

I will change it in a future chapter.

HOPEFULLY the persons that clicked the "Change it and you'll die..." selection will be satisfied with the few chapters, but will understand that more people voted for a change.

Alright, so it **was** everyone else _besides_ you two. Heck, I voted for Spot or Snowy.  
(Not that that's what his name will be. I'll keep to my word and choose a name based off your votes.)

I have now closed the poll.

(Personally I wanted this one to happen too. So thanks again for the 10 votes!)

Thank you again all who voted for voting!

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help.

Seriously, Call. It helps.

Also the National call for help is FIRE!!!!!!  
(It is very sad when explained why.)

* * *

Lick me once, sham on you. Lick me twice, shame on me. Lick me three times, then I might as well hop into the pot for ya.

* * *

Prepare for the lamest Pokémon battle, I mean like... ever! It just knocked the battle between two Medapods using Harden off the charts. Heck, a battle between two Magicarp has more actual action than this...

"Okay, I think that this is far enough from the house," Karen announced out loud.

"And this clearing is perfect for a duel between Fire-types."

"We're ready when you are," then Karen yelled to her opponents before assuring to Kiki, "No way we're going to lose, let's use your secret attack."

"I'm good to go," Tyrone yelled back before he also crouched down and whispered to Leo, "If we use your secret weapon Leo, then we can't lose."

"Now get out there," they screamed simultaneously. The two Pokemon dashed onto the battle field glaring at each other.

They stopped only to wait for their master's command.

"Now Remember Karen," Tyrone announced in a feeble attempt to annoy the Enemy, "If you don't win, you have to sleep outside Commando!"

"Yeah, yeah, same to you, Pervert!"

"Why you little...," stuttered Tyrone.

"Kiki...!"

"Leo...!"

"Use Roar now!"

Both creatures turned toward each other before releasing a startling intimidating Roar attack. Both Pokémon were blasted with the sound waves, and squealing in terror, both of them absorbed themselves back into their Pokéballs with an audible sucking sound. Both trainers just blinked at what just had occurred, gobsmacked.

"Well, that was lame...," Karen spoke first with a huff in her voice.

"Best two out of three?"

"But it was a tie."

"One more then."

"No Roar this time?"

"Agreed. No Roar."

"GO Pokéball," they both rereleased their Pokémon for round two.

* * *

"(Man, am I pooped.)," the shadow sat down on a nearby log, sighing in content, "(We've been searching for hours. I really don't think that it's out here.)"

"(It has to be out here somewhere.)," Mew was tired too, but it wasn't about to let its friend know that.

"(Unless... someone already picked it up?)"

"(I certainly hope not.)"

"(Dude, I just had, like, a brain blast or something.)"

"(A what?)"

"(I just remembered that I took it out to look at it while I was passing that school)," the shadow pointed at the building in question, "(then I went down that very path that we met up.)"

"(WHAT?)," if Mew's eye could twitch any harder its actual eye would have popped, "(Why didn't you say that in the first place!)"

"(That's why I was there. I was back tracking from where I started that is until you showed up and perked my immortal interest.)"

"(A lemon would perk your immortal interest!!!)"

"(Dude, my short term memory doesn't click into my long term as fast as it used to.)"

"(Now we just wasted who knows how long on a wild goose chase!)"

"(Hey, dude, why don't we just ask the other Pokémon out here if they've seen it?)"

"(Are you kidding! That would cause widespread Panic and Chaos!)," the pink cat waved its arms around, "(IF they knew exactly what it was, they'd turn this whole forest upside down and then destroy the city before anyone really finds it. But IF we tell them that it is a worthless piece of metal no one would look for it as seriously, A human would happen upon it, find out what it does the only way that they can, Then Zip! Bang!! **BOOM!!!** We all _fall down!_)"

At this, Mew fell to the ground, too exhausted to even hide itself within a mirage.

"(Alright, alright! So we can't let anyone find out that what we're looking for.)"

Mew slowly sat up in a more comfortable position, calming itself down. When Mew stopped breathing so hard, it thought for a moment, and came up with an idea. Slowly Mew floated off the ground. If a lightbulb was above his head right then, it would be glowing brightly.

(Well, there is one person that we can tell...)," the pink cat started floating back towards the shrine. Mew's revelation increased its energy for the time being.

* * *

_"Go Skunktank! Use Smokescreen now!"_

_"No, give Terry back!" I tried to run after them, but the teacher was holding me back._

_"Let the police handle this," she told me fearfully._

_"Let me go! They still have Terry," I kept on yelling, but my teacher wouldn't let me go._

_"Treec-Ko!"_

"(Terry!)," I burst awake.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream," Brandy was cradling me again.

"(No duh Sherlock. I'm fine now. So Put Me Down!)," I jumped out of his arms and back onto the table.

"Now that he's awake, we can talk," that old woman again.

"What exactly did you want to discuss?"

"Him, of course."

"Well, I figured we would, but what about him?"

"(Hey! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!)"

"It certainly isn't about his cranky attitude anyway," Brandy's sweat dropped.

"He's still mad about the name... I suppose."

"(Who wouldn't be!)"

"Your little... Um son, here is quite unique."

"Well, he is the first shiny Tochic that I've ever-"

"Oh he's not shiny."

"Say what?"

"He just has Leucism."

We both just stared at her. I'm sure that you're thinking the same thought that we were.

"Sigh, It's Albinism without the red eyes."

"(Well, that's great to know you Old Coot.)"

I wasn't sure then, but I thought that I saw her eye twitch when I said that.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you let everyone to keep thinking that he is Shiny," she sounded almost evil to me, "Tell everyone to rub his head for good luck and such. Like this."

Her hand then reached out and stroke my head. I could feel it this time, but it didn't feel right.

It felt like Kiki had just licked me again.

I ran to the safety of Brandy's lap, out of her reach.

"As I was saying...," that smile of hers returned to her lips, "He is quite special. He is special because he has been blessed by the Poke'gods. Not many get such a chance as this one was given."

_...What the hell is she talking about.... Wait, she can't mean... Does she know this is my second life... Oh God no... If people find out that it's me it will be High School all over again... No, it will be even worse than High School..._

"Hey, Milkshake what's wr-"

"(Don't call me Milkshake!)"

"Well, sorry no need to bite my head off," Brandy turned his attention back to Miss Kay, "What chance are you talking about?"

Before I could object, Miss Kay shook her finger saying...

"Nah ah uh," she then winked, "That's a secret. What I can tell you is that he has a great future ahead of him. That is, if you take him to that school of yours everyday."

"What, but we're not-"

"Oh, it will be fine, trust me," she smiled again as she stood up.

"(I'm not going to School again!)"

"He's going to follow you around," She then seemed to focus completely on me for a second, "whether he realizes that he does or not."

"(Hey, you Old Coot! I'm not going to School again! You hear me!)"

"One more for good luck," She said as she 'Pet' me again. Needless to say, I shut up.

"Well, time for bed," she then faked a yawn, believe me I could tell it was fake, "we all need our sleep."

"Wait, aren't we going to wait for Karen and Tyrone."

"Let's just say that they have a lot more steam than you think," she then went into the back room, "Sleep anywhere you like."

* * *

Well, several hours later, Karen and I were still at it. At first, we refused to use any fire attacks, but we slowly got into it as time passed by. By now we have been going at it for another hour just dodging attacks. I don't even know what was keeping us awake for so long.

"Alright Leo," I called as Leo had succeeded in avoiding another Ember attack, "Now counter with a Fire Fang!"

Leo's mouth lit up as if he was going to use another Flamethrower attack, but he quickly chomped down on one of Kiki's tails. Both Kiki and Karen smiled.

"Nice try! But Kiki's Flash Fire ability prevents any real damage from Fire attacks," Karen pointed dramatically at the field, "Nows your chance Kiki! Hit him with Will-O-Wisp!"

The enchanted ghost flames surrounded both of the Fighters. The blue flames then sunk themselves into Leo's hide, which only caused him to bite harder on Kiki's tail.

"Hey, why isn't Will-O-Wisp taking effect!"

"Because Leo also has the Flash Fire ability! Leo, Thief in the Garden!"

Leo pushed off of his front paws and lifted Kiki into the air. He then started to spin quickly on his hind legs. He then swung and released the fire fox hard down onto the ground.

"Kiki!"

"Leo, Mareep's Loose!"

Leo then released a Flamethrower and made a firewall surrounding the fallen Kiki. Leo leaped into the air and started to use Flamewheel. The massive fireball that Leo created then Crashed bull's eye in the middle consuming both Pokémon in flames.

"What kind of Attacks are those," Karen wasn't about to give up, "Kiki counter Leo with Firespin!"

The flaming area, where the two Pokemon were, became a tornado of flames. Leo was being pushed back by the shear force of the artificial wind inside the tornado. Kiki's small wounds were healing quickly.

"Leo counter with Flamewheel!"

I watched as my loyal little brother started to rotate with the flow of the Firespin. Unfortunately, this caused the tornado to become bigger than last year's wild fire with the same big air intake. Karen and I were both struggling to not be pulled into the flames.

"Leo, spin the other way!"

"Kiki you too!"

Our Pokémon tried, but they couldn't stand against their own combined attacks. They may be unaffected by the fires, but we weren't.

We were going to die!

We were going to join John.

"Jake use Aqua Tail!"

A wave of water cut off the top section of the tornado from it's base.

"Follow with Hydro Pump!"

A huge jet of water shot at the remainder of the tornado. Our Pokémon were taken along with the large flow of water. We, of course, ran to find our Pokémon. When we found them they were out cold and of course… wringing wet

"No Leo!"

"(but, Pappy.. It' too early for chores...)," Leo whimpered in his sleep.

"Oh, Kiki! Please be Okay!"

"(Mama, Ima gonna need a loooot of bushings after this.)," Kiki dizzily said and added a giggled.

"Is everyone alright," a new face approached us, "I didn't mean to be so rough."

"Who the hell are you," I don't like new faces, okay. And this guy was really weird looking. He was our age but he was wearing really old clothes and carrying a fishing rod over his shoulder.

"Me? I'm just the guy that just saved both of your lives," he stopped only to grin even wider, "And since I did, that means you both can call me 'Master' from now on."

"In your dreams! You Freak," Karen snapped, "I don't care if you saved my life! I'm never calling anybody else 'master'! It's demeaning!"

"Well, I suppose it is," the guy scratched his chin and laughed, "Call me Eddy then. It's short for Edward Eb-, Just call me, Eddy… That sure was some show you guys did!"

"How can you still be smiling," I was getting annoyed of this guy.

"Like this," Eddy pointed one finger up as he grinned wider, "We're all still... Alive! Hahahaha!"

"I don't get the joke," Karen was as annoyed as I was.

"That's because there was none. You should be laughing because you're still alive! When you're alive, you should enjoy it to it's fullest. Laugh out loud for all the little things!"

"That's bull," we both snapped.

"Well, I suppose it is. Maybe I'm just laughing about your reactions to what's behind you."

"To what's...?" Karen started.

"Behind us...?" And I finished.

Needless to say, we both turned at the same time to see a Humongous Serpent-like Dragon starring back at us.

It roared and we both fainted.

Round 2 goes to…

* * *

"Now now, Jakie," I petted my favorite pet on his favorite spot, "That's not the way to say _hello._"

"Garooo!"

"I know, They weren't ready for it were they," I smiled again, "maybe in the morning. Oh wait, It is morning. Ehehe. We got some fishing to do before school starts. On the other hand, we can't just leave them like this, now can we?"

"Grrrrr," my Gyarados purred. Yes, they can do that, but only when they are contently happy. Which is really rare for Gyarados, due to their unusual bad tempers.

"Now what was that there bet of theirs again...," I grinned widely for the trick I was about to pull.

* * *

Hey, I know what you're thinking!

But I did warn you about the lamest Pokemon Battle ever!

I don't have to say nothing about a much Hotter one after it.

Now please review!

and don't make me make another arrow for you all.


	8. Cat in the Kettle

Updated everyone!

It is very important to know that I like to use dream sequences for some strange odd reason.  
Well, maybe not since the reason is because they ARE Strange and Odd  
And since I am Strange and Odd...

ANYWAY, It's really important to know that nothing has to make since in a dream.  
We're lucky that it makes as much sense as it already does, with all of this psychological mumbo jumbo mixed in.

Also "Cat in the Kettle" is a parody song, that makes a joke about Chinese Food here in America. If you have access to Youtube, look it up to find out what the joke was. I still think that it's hillarious. (No cats were harmed in the making of this joke... Well, except maybe Garfield.)

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help. Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

Do we only lie because we want other people to smile?... I did.

* * *

I was asleep while Eddie was setting his "prank". I did find out about it later on and I still laugh my butt off thinking about it. But that's another story.

Brandy had set me back into that small nest, while he went to get ready for bed. I had planed on running away as soon as he was asleep, but I drifted off not even five seconds after he set me down. It must be because I was still so young. I was happy to be asleep for once, because I wasn't being plagued with a nightmare from my past life. I still saw my past again though. It just wasn't one of the bad memories like it usually was.

"Hey Terry," I smiled, "You all rested up?"

"Treecko," my little fighter was all fired up as he popped out of his Pokeball, "Ko Tree?"

I covered up my eye, "Oh, this don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Treecko?"

He eyeballed me for a minute, then sighed. Needless to say, Terry wasn't convinced.

"Hey, don't give me that. I ran into a locker door."

"(Lier. You ran into trouble again, that's what you did.)," Terry smiled slightly giving me that 'you's think I's born yesterday' look.

I was shocked for a second. Back then, I thought that he had said something different. Being part Pokémon now, I guess I'm now remembering what he was really saying. I wanted to speak, but the words didn't come out. I was forced to watch as the memory continued.

"Yeah, I need some glasses don't I," I then laughed like an idiot, "So what's the game today?"

"(Well, at least he's my idiot, not wanting me to worry.)," Terry smiled, "(TAG! You're it!)"

The reptile ran away after poking me.

~...At least, I got that last part of his sentence right...~ I thought as I watched my dream self chase after Terry.

~...I sure do miss him though...~ I started to tear up, ~...Of all the Pokemon in the region, Team Rocket had to steal mine...~

"Gotcha Terry," my dream self reached out to catch him, but Terry vanished into a mist before contact.

~...No, I can't loose him again!...~ I wailed and stormed down to the ground. My dream self faded into the background.

"You never had him back in the first place," an older voice said as the dreamworld that I was in also vanished. Something uncomfortable about watching yourself turn into mist and disappear. In the blink of an eye, I wound up back to being a Torchic again. Oh Joy!

"(What just...)," I stopped because I was speaking Torchic again.

"Now we can talk without any restrictions."

I turned around to find a fully grown silver Ninetails towering over me. For some reason, I wasn't scared. She wasn't frightening in the least to me. I knew that she could eat me if she wanted to, but also knew that she wasn't going to do that. It was like she was a Guardian Angel, always there. I even realized that she was talking in pure English. I knew of only one Pokemon that could do that.

"(Kubbi?)"

"Guilty as charged," Kubbi bowed her head to me.

She then told me that I was descendent from an ancient line of kings and was, like her total hero. She tells me that in my past lives I used to be great warriors through out all time.

And all about how I... I um, uh... Oh forget it, how many of you would actually believe all that?

She did bow though, but just slightly. I just stared like an idiot, because she was extremely beautiful and attractive. I'm sorry, but I think that it's just my Pokemon brain acting up. Besides, She's way too old for me.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"(Your here about all those prayers about me, right?)"

"Pft, you wish," she laughed slightly, "I barely even listen to half of those in the first place and there were only three of those people who even prayed about you."

"(So then there were six out of nine. That's not too-)"

"No, just three. Only three attempted to pray for you and your soul, but that's not why I'm here."

"(Then are you here to destroy my self-esteem.)"

"Nah, you damaged it enough," she joked, "I'm here about your second life."

"(Well, what about it?)"

"Well, you should know that once a life is gone then it can't be restored, correct?"

"(Well, Yeah... So wha-. Oh God! You're not here to take me to the other side are you?)"

"Actually..."

"(Please don't take me! There's things that I need to right before I move on.)"

"I'm not here to take you away. I just wish to tell you about how precious this gift is."

"(Oh... is that it?)"

"What do you mean by 'is that it'?"

"(Yeah, I mean, you're Kubbi. I was sort of expecting something other than being told that I need to be careful with my second chance and to not throw it away again, and how it's so precious, and blah, blah, blah.)"

"Alright then, How about if I gave you some information about being a Reborn?"

"(What else is there to know.)," I snorted, "(I died and I came back. That pretty much sums it up right there.)"

"Were you always this annoying?"

"(Um...)," I was thinking of what to say, when this radiant light started to shine in between us. It blinded me for a few seconds.

"(Jonathan... Jonathan...)," a familiar voice called out in a dynamic echo, "(Your destiny is calling you, Jonathan. An Epic Quest to save the entire World of Pokemon. You must search for the-)

*Wham!*

Kubbi hit Mew in the back of his head and out of the spot light, (Ow, do you mind!)"

"Hey, do you mind," the fire fox growled at the puffball, "Go highjack someone else's dream!"

"(No, I need him.)"

"Then get in line, because I was here first."

"(Yeah, well... I was born first!)"

"So what only by a Millennia! I need to be here!"

"(Well, I need to be here more, Bitch!)"

"Hey! I AM A FOX! Show some respect!"

"(Sorry, but all you non-cats look the same to me.)"

"Well, how would you feel if I called you a Pussy..."

"(Well I'd...)," Mew paused for a moment to think about it, "(Point taken. However, you are so lucky to be _'dead'_ right now.)"

"(You know, I'm feeling much better now, so...)" I backed up away from them, slowly heading for the door that was conveniently marked 'exit', "(I'm just going to wake up now and forget this ever happened.)"

"(NO!!! I need to talk to you right now!)," Mew caught me in a pink bubble.

"What could be so important that you need him for?"

"(Well, I guess you should know... It's your medallion... it was lost!)"

"My WHAT is lost!," Kubbi's silver fur turned a distinct white, "Where was it lost! Tell me or else I'm going to be having a Cat in the Kettle."

"(No. We can't be having you look for it.)," Mew then physically pulled me and my prison in front of him like a shield, "(Which is why I need John here.)"

"But he's human!"

"(Not anymore he's not, so the 'Its' power shouldn't cause any problems.)," Mew smirked, "(Just like that loser who lost it.)"

"But he's also immature, disrespectful, short tempered," Kubbi listed.

"(I seem to remember a little Vulpix that used to be like that.)"

"Don't you dare bring her up again," Kubbi was really mad now.

"(I didn't...)," Mew sighed, "(I was talking about you.)"

Kubbi calmed down slowly, but surly, "...fine, but are you sure that it wont effect him? He still has the spirit of a human."

"(So did that airhead YOU entrusted it too! John should be able to find the Phoenix Gate, no problem.)"

"(Look, whatever the Hell you want me to do)," I huffed, "(I wont do it!)"

"(Oh come on, Please!)," Mew whined like a little child, "(I'll give you anything if you do.)"

"(NO! I just want to...)," I stopped, anything means a lot to me, "(Anything? As in Infinitely Mystical Poke'god Powers ANYTHING?)"

"(Of course, there are exceptions.)"

"(Like what?)"

"(For one, I can't change the past. What happened happened and Time is not in my jurisdiction. Second, I'm not going to do something stupid, like a lifetime of servitude, or a new world order, or go get senseless revenge on someone you don't like or...)"

"Bring back the dead," Mew glared at Kubbi for some reason, "what? It's true, isn't it?"

"(I told you, there was nothing that I could do about that.)," Mew knocked her lightly on the head, "(I wasn't even there, so stop bringing it up.)"

"(Well, my mother. I want to let her know that... No. I want her to be... I don't know.)," I had to think about it more, but not for much longer, "(Can you make it so that I died differently?)"

"(I told you, I can't change the past.)"

"(I know, but can you change everyone's memories of how I died.)," I explained, "(Make it look like I died by some accident instead.)"

"(Do I look like a miracle worker to you?)," Mew placed his paws on his large hips, "(there's only so much that I can do.)"

"But that is something that I can do," Kubbi stepped forward, "I will only do it when you find the relic in time."

"(But my mom she'd...)," I was about to cry again, "(After losing Dad, she's been... At least do it for her now, then the rest of whoever needs it later.)"

"No," Kubbi sneered, "Relic first, Reward later."

"(But my mom would-)"

"Your mother will live after a few days of being heartbroken," Kubbi then turned away and sighed, "Believe me, she'll live, but when you succeed she wont remember why she was crying. I promise."

"(Alright... I'll trust you.)," I then turned to face Mew, "(So what am I supposed to do again?)"

Before Mew had the chance to say anything, it was already morning.

And I had forgotten everything.

"Good morning," Brandy smiled. He was packing up his things.

"(Morning Dad.)," I chirped still half asleep.

"Sleep well," he asked as he rubbed me on the head.

"(Like a rock.)," I answered almost wanting to go back to sleep. I couldn't remember what I dreamed about, but I knew it wasn't another nightmare.

"Had good dreams, Milkshake?"

"(I think so... Hey wait! Don't Call Me Milkshake!)," I screamed wide awake now, wishing that I could be out of this nightmare for once.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, two trainers where still asleep in an unfamiliar setting. As the sunlight finally seeped through the plastic window, the boy was the first to slowly wake up.

"Ow, my head," Tyrone rubbed his temples, "What happened last night?"

"Hey, where are we," Karen groaned as her sleeping bag covers nearly slipped down.

"What the," Tyrone covered his eyes, "Ohgodohgodohgod!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I think tha-that you lo-lost o-our bet," Tyrone stuttered as Karen checked.

"What did you do," Karen yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get out, Pervert!"

"Okay I'm...," Tyrone stopped getting out of his sleeping bag, "I can't."

"Well, why not!"

"I have the same problem that you do...," Tyrone blushed.

"Pervert," Karen screamed again, "I don't care if you crawl out like a Caterpie! Get out!"

"Where's the zipper on this thing!"

"I don't know! It's your tent!"

"It's not my tent!"

"Of course it is! Whose else would it be!"

"I don't know," Tyrone said as he moved to another wall of the tent, "Ow! Hey, I found Leo's Pokéball... and Kiki's, and a note."

"Give me that," Karen swiped the piece of paper from Tyrone's hand. She read it, but not out loud. She suddenly blushed and then handed it back to Tyrone.

Dear Debt Slaves,

Last night, I had a bad case of insomnia. This was very bad for me because I make a living by fishing for Magikarp and other Water Pokémon. It would be very bad if I should fall asleep while fishing. To correct this problem, I decided to go for a little walk to burn off any excess energy that I had. While I was out, I overheard your little bet. (Lame battle there by the way.) I then went home and took a nap. This morning I found that you two were still at it. So after I saved both of your lives, I found that the battle was officially a draw.

Since the bet was "If you don't win you had to...", so Since neither one of you won, this means that both of you had to pay the price. I am sorry if you two are a little freaked out, but I couldn't resist the prank. Know that I didn't do anything inappropriate while you were sleeping. Well, except maybe a quick cup check. (Kidding, seriously.) Keep the tent as thanks for the smiles and an apology for the cruel joke that I pulled. Your clothes are waiting for you in your backpacks.

Always smiling, :D

____________Eddie

p.s. Jake wishes you both the best of luck, but would appreciate it if you said "Hello", "Thank you for saving our lives" or even "Good night", before you going to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's it.

I think that I'm out of jokes.

Next week we can go back to the drama.

I think... Maybe.

Knowing me...

Maybe not.

'(ToT)'


	9. The Two Living Hells

Warning: the following chapter holds a lot of mood setting and no actual action.

I still don't own Pokemon and I don't own the concept of "Reborns".

National Suicide Hotline Number: 1-800-488-3000

Call if you need help.

* * *

"Normal" is not "what's common"... It's who you are. Damn rich people think that everyone can afford to be pampered after all.

* * *

"Well, time for breakfast," Tyrone grinned at me, "and for you to join the other Torchic."

"(The other Torchic?)," I sat back down. I let my own thoughts wonder off. I don't remember what I thought of exactly, but it was something similar to this.

My feelings towards Torchic are plane and simple. I detest the entire species and wish them all to go into the Great Abyss and never come out. Even today, in this body of mine, I still hate them. It's for no reason in particular. BUT heres my list...

Remember when I said that everyone and their grandmother already has a Torchic... that wasn't an exaggeration. Everyone has a Damn Torchic. If not a Torchic then it would be some other Fire Pokémon that you then use to catch your own. Our town is somewhat cut off from the rest of the region because of the mountains and canyons on all sides. It has always been dangerous to travel, due to the many Rock-types. Even our Bird Pokémon don't like to migrate when the time comes.

So our little city of Golnar is chock full of the Chick Pokémon. They breed like Busy Buneary. Their population is only a fraction away before they officially become pests. Though, I always thought of them as pests anyway. And, as if their numbers weren't enough, they were _cute_.

I have nothing wrong with cute, but girls love cute. So since all of our Water-types are severely limited to the fire department, the rest of us can only choose from the other two Pokémon Types as starters. The Grass-types that we receive are usually never chosen. Firstly, because they weren't cute or "cool" like fire-types. Second, because of the Fallacy of being weak. Over the years, they have been frowned upon as useless in our culture.

That, of course, is not true! They grow old and weak due to neglect! If only people would actually work with them instead of throwing them in cages for their entire lives! Then... Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to rant there, but it's not right how they treat them. I made it my life's mission to prove to the people of Golnar just how powerful the Grass-type could really be.

Well, it was my life's mission. That was until Team Rocket had to show up and ruin everything for me.

About the time I got to the thoughts of throwing Grass-types in cages, my thoughts were interrupted by the second or third most annoying sound in the world. The first being "it's a small world after all" in any language. The second is girls so... it's the second and a half most annoying sound.

"(Hi, my name's Fia! What's yours?)," her voice called. I only then noticed that another Torchic face was staring at me with it's big dark eyes.

"(What the Hell!)," was all that I could blather out before...

"(Well, that's a funny name.)," she tilted her head, "(For someone as cute as you.)"

"(Where did you come from! I didn't hear you come...)," suddenly, I noticed where I was, "(outside?)"

"(You're silly Hell.)," Fia giggled innocently, "(I was already outside. You just got out here.)"

I was outside. I knew right up front that it had to be the back of Ms. Kay's house. There was a Hen house and a stable. A lone Rapidash stood asleep inside the stable's gate. There were a few dog houses next to the stable, but they were all empty. All of these buildings were inclosed by a chain link fence.

"(Is he your human?)," she giggled again, not even giving me the chance to open my mouth, "(Wow, that's great, sure wish that I had a human, What's his name, oh guess it doesn't matter, why are you white, did you fall in a vat of white wash, this one time, I fell in a big bucket of white wash, well, actually, I was pushed, so that means that I didn't really fall in, but I was white for like a whole week, everyone made fun of me, do others make fun of you because your white, I know that I would never-)"

"(Out of my way!)," another Torchic ran in between us.

._..Thank God.._._ Never thought I'd say that about a Torchic.._.

"(Kegan, save some for the others!)," a tall Combuskin followed the one that passed us, "(Oh hello. You must be the new Chick. Wow, you really are white.)"

"(Gee, thanks. I really had no Idea what color I was.)," I remarked sarcastically.

"(Na huh, you did so, I told you, remember I said "Hi my name is Fia, what's-")"

"(I was being sarcastic!)," I shrieked.

"(So cute.)," the Combuskin was able to smile slightly, "(Well, you two better hurry up before Kegan eats all of the feed.)"

"(Yeah, hurry up Hell!)," Fia pulled at me with her short wings. Even if I was starving to death, I wouldn't eat Torchic feed.

"(No, thank you... and my name's not Hell.)"

"(Why not? Hell's a great name.)," the Combuskin patted me on the head, "(Your parent's must have really high expectations for you if they named you that.)"

._..shouldn't being named Hell would mean that I was a handful or something?.._.

"(Well, my parents didn't name me 'Hell' okay.)"

"(Then what is your name?)," Fia asked before suddenly running off.

"(Hey, where are you going)," would be what normal people would ask in this situation. I was just glad to be rid of her, so I didn't even think to ask.

"There you are Milkshake," someone called. I didn't even have time to react. I was picked up by none other than Kayla.

"How's our favorite little Torchic," her sister Christan was right behind her.

"(Milkshake?)," the Combuskin snickered. He was trying to hold back the laughter, "(Did I hear her right? The human's named you Milkshake!)"

"Hey, you two put Milkshake down," Brandy came back, "Milkshake needs to interact with the other Pokémon."

"Why?"

"(Milkshake! Muwahahaha!)," the Combuskin finally fell to the ground and laugh his butt off screaming in between laughter, "(Hahahaha! Milkshake! Hahaha! Ah huh... Milkshake! Ahahahahaha!)"

"Or else they'll start laughing uncontrollably," Christen asked.

"Well, no, but I'll add that to the list of reasons why," Brandy sighed, "by the way, why are you dressed in, um, normal clothes? Don't we have school today?"

_... Normal clothes? Well, I guess for rich people that is normal..._

"No, turns out. After... you know," Kayla _was __trying_ to be gentle, "John's suicide. They canceled school for the rest of the week."

"So I got up extra early for nothing," Brandy dropped the bucket of feed.

"Yeah, so you don't have to wear that silly uniform," Christen was cheerier than usual, "Awe, look at all the Torchic!"

A whole heard of Torchic swarmed in and swiped as much feed as they could get.

"Hey, that's my shoe," Brandy screamed as a few Torchic pecked for seeds, "Ow! Stop that! That's my foot!"

Brandy had to start hopping from one foot to the other as the little demons pecked at each one, " Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Awe, how cute. You're dancing for them," Christan was so dense. I couldn't help but snicker myself.

"(If that's what he gets for kicking me, then Thank You Karma!)," I cheered quietly to myself.

* * *

In our town there are four distinct groups of people.

The first are the Outsiders. Very Rare to come and they don't stay long. Basically, they are travelers who wish so sell or trade something with our town for a small profit.

The second is the Lower Class. Lower Class locals consist of farmers, small merchants, and even servants to the forth group. Lower Class work hard for very little money and is rare for one to be able to attend our school.

The third group is the Middle Class. Mostly people who still work for a living, but not nearly as hard as the Lower Class. They make up the majority of the student body.

The forth and final group is were I happened to land in.

"Little Miss, it's time to get up," Margaret, the maid, knocked on the door, "it's almost 8 o'clock."

"School's canceled," I groaned, "I'm not feeling too well."

That's right. I'm High Class. A spoiled rich girl. Bread to be the Emblem of Perfection, the Creme de la Crop and the Essence of Elegance... and Mew, I _hate_ every moment of it. Everyday there is practically nothing to do. Even since I started going to school, I was still bored out of my mind. I wanted to do the things that I used to do before I wound up here.

"Your parent don't wish for you to waste perfectly good sunlight," Margaret said as she entered my room.

"Lier," I muttered under my breath, "since when do my parents care what I do."

"Fine," she opened the curtains, causing sunlight to fill the room, "I'm the one that doesn't wish to see you waste away in here."

"You have better ears than my mother did," I sighed, "I don't even think that she can hear me anymore."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Jade," Margaret stopped tying the first curtain,"but your mother still has her hearing."

"Right, sorry."

"Why must you insist on making such comments about the Mrs.," she complained, though I always told her the same answer.

"Because you're more of a mother than that she-witch."

"I would rather not hear such comments about the Mrs.," she exhaled as she tied off the second curtain open, "She has been an excellent Mistress over the years."

"No offense, Margaret," I yawned as I got out of bed, "but you're paid to say that."

"So I get a little something-something for my honesty," she then got to making my bed, "Why not take Louis out for a little walk today? He's been depressed that he doesn't see his favorite person."

"You know what," I said as I took a look at the golden trinket I found near the school, "maybe I will. I'd like to try something out anyway."

I headed down the hall to Louis's (Pronounced "Louie", it's French) room.

_...I didn't even have my own room when I was like him...  
...What am I thinking!...  
...I'd trade it all right now just to be with my real mother again..._

I griped the Medallion tightly, as I reached the door leading to Louis's room.

_...That's why, I have to do this... _

Slowly, I opened the door. Louis was still asleep in his bed. I could see the lump under the covers. I wondered if he'd like the idea of what I had store for him. I took the Medallion out from under my night shirt.

"Open," I whispered so that I didn't wake Louis.

It glowed for a second or two as it's power took effect over his body.

"Hey, Louis," I saw his head pop up, "you want to try something fun?"

* * *

A little later inside, I was massaging my feet. I had some open sores from where the Torchic had pecked their way into my shoes trying to get the feed that had seeped through the crevasses.

"Ew! Brandy," Kayla whined, "Put those things away!"

"You are way overdo for a Pedicure," Christen complained.

"Well sorry, but those Torchic ruined my sneakers."

"You mean these old things," Christen asked, pointing to a pair of brown shoes lying on the ground.

"My God, they look horrible," Kayla gasped.

"I know _I_ wouldn't be caught _dead_ in those things," Christen agreed.

"And just look at that color, _Yuck!_"

"The color? I'm still trying to get over their lack of style."

"Um, I hate to burst you two's bubble," I lifted what was could only be recognized as torn pieces of cloth, "but these are the shoes that the Torchic ruined. Those are my school shoes."

The twins stared at them for a second more, "We see why you're disappointed."

"(Let me IN!)," Milkshake continued to scratch at the door, "(Please, for the love of God, _let me in_!)"

"Gee, he sounds like he's being tortured out there."

"It's for his own good Kayla," I said as I threw my ex-shoes away, "he needs a good home and he can't keep following me around."

"Well, why not," they both asked simultaneously.

"We have to go back to school on Monday, remember," I asked sarcastically, "You both know the school rules better than I do."

"Why would those silly rules be a problem?"

"Let's see, Rule One: each student is only permitted to carry one Pokémon at any given time on Campus. Two: the Pokemon must remain inside their Pokéballs during curricular class hours."

"Oh, I see," Kayla got it, "You don't want Milkshake to be inside that cramped Pokéball for long periods of time."

"Exactly," I explained, "he's still a baby and he needs to be around his own kind."

* * *

"(I don't want to live here with these Monsters!)"

"(Who are you calling a monster, you little piece of human filth!)," I was attacked from behind by one of the other little monsters with a Scratch attack.

"(How is this different from high school.)," I groaned as I fainted.

I lost a fight... to a Damn Torchic... Again!

* * *

Please Review or PM me if you have any questions about Golnar or anything else in the story.

However, I would love it if you review anyway.

If you do review please try to answer but one question...

What do you think the Phoenix Gate (Medallion) does? (I know now!)

AN: The Torchic in this world are given fire based names. Torchic parents name them based off of their expectations for them. For example: if the name means something small like "Sparky" then the parents don't expect much from them. A name like "Hell" holds one of the greatest expectations.

Also, the same can be said about the reverse. "Milkshake" is an insulting name, Literally. While something like "Arctic Abyss" would be the equivalent of "Hell" as an insult.


	10. Eggs and Catch Up!

I know, I know, it was late.

My cousin had a baby, I'm went to college summer school, and I procrastinated.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000, Call if you ever need help.

Seriously, Call. It helps.

* * *

Thank Goodness that 'Youth is wasted on the Young', otherwise we wouldn't have any grumpy old people.

* * *

"Wow, this is so Awesome, Jade! Oh, what's that? And that?"

Louis jumped from one side of the bus to the other side staring out each window. This was his first time to be outside the mansion in a while, and he was making a fool of himself.

"Louis, would you stop bouncing all over the place?"

"I can't help it! I bounce when I'm happy!"

"So you're actually enjoying this?"

"I like doing new things, things I like make me happy, so I bounce and bouncing makes me _even more happy!_"

"Well, fine, but could you at least try to walk like a human being?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yep, no," the little child smiled innocently at me, "I'll wear these stupid clothes, but I don't have to walk, if I don't wanna."

"Would you do it, if I get you a big round ball to bounce instead?"

"...May-be," the child pressed his pointers together as if he always had them, "Can it have a string attached to it too?"

"You're not going to wear it like a tail are you?"

"Why not," Louis whined, "You've got like six of them at home."

"Shush," I blushed, and hopped that no one else on the bus heard that comment, "Don't tell anyone that. It's personal."

"So is what I am supposed to be," the child lip puckered.

"Well, right now, you're supposed to be my little brother, Understand?"

Louis stayed quite for a few seconds before nodding. I smiled and reached out for the brake wire. The bus slowed to a stop as I picked up my bag.

"Good, Now which do you want first, the ball or ice cream?"

"The ball," Louis squeaked as he bounced up and down again.

* * *

"Oh, when I get my hands on that Eddy character I'm gonna," Karen raged... Again!

"I know, I know, you're going to destroy him. Blah blah blah," I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Welcome back you two," Brandy greeted us, but Karen stormed past him. And sat down in the closest chair.

"What's up with you," one of the twins asked. I couldn't tell which one though.

"Well you see...," I started, but Karen shot daggers out of her eyes, "Don't know. She's been saying stuff like that the whole way back."

"You two were gone all night. So who won," Brandy was about to ask the Tabu question, but quickly decided against it, "who? Um, Won-Wants breakfast? My dad says I make a pretty mean omelet."

"Ooh, can I have mine with Calamari and Farfetched bits."

"I want mine with Slowpoke tail instead of bits."

"You two are disgusting," I spat, but quickly got back into character, "I mean... who eats Calamari in an omelet."

"Wouldn't matter anyways, because Ms. Kay only has eggs and ketchup," Brandy sighed in relief as he opened a cabinet.

"Thank God," I whispered under my breath, "wait, are you sure that it's alright for you to be using Ms. Kays kitchen?"

"She's the one that suggested it," he said as he opened another cabinet, It was filled back to back with, well... "Why does she have so much _ketchup!_"

"Hey, where's Milkshake," I asked.

"Out back with the other Torchic," Brandy cracked an egg onto the frying pan.

"Uh oh," both Karen and I gasped.

* * *

Adjusting to my new lifestyle, on this farm, wasn't going so well...

"(Yeouch!)"

"(Hold still)," the Combuskin (Jyrotika) grunted, "(Don't be difficult.)"

"(Easy for you to say-eh~Ow!)" I screamed as she rubbed more of that Revival Herb gunk into my wounds.

"(What's a matter, freak!)," that Torchic taunted me, "(Can't stand a little pain?)"

"(Drop the tough guy act Adian.)" Banhi, the first Combuskin I met, hit the little bugger on the head.

"(Hey, what did I do!?!)"

"(Show some respect for our guest.)"

"(Weren't you the one that laughed at his insulting human name.)," another female Torchic asked.

"(That couldn't be helped.)," Banhi, tried to suppress his laughter, "(Human's do what they will.)"

"(Hey Hell, when your done healing, then you want to play with us?)," Fia was back.

"(I'd rather tear my own guts out.)"

"(I think that you should do it...)," a familiar voice chimed in, "(it will build up your strength and not make you so shrimpy.)"

"(Oh God, run! It's Kiki!)," I leaped off and ran for the other exit out of the coop.

"(Eep run away)," the other seven Torchic followed my lead.

"(Come back here! I just want to lick you!)," Kiki shouted, "(Gotcha! One down! Seven to go!)"

* * *

Ms. Kay leaned against the side of the main house and watched as the fox chased after the remaining herd of Torchic.

"(Taking a trip down memory lane?)"

"You could say that...," she didn't even bother to turn around to speak to her invisible friend, "Why don't you join them? You have the ability to do so."

"(No way. You remember what happened last time...)," Mew refused, "(I lost my consciousness for a whole month.)"

"Awe, but you seemed to have such fun," Ms. Kay joked.

"(It's not fun to lose yourself to your disguise.)"

"Your personality didn't seem to change that much."

"(I was a girl...)," Mew sneered.

"And just what's wrong with that? You made a very cute Torchic," she faked a laugh.

"(Don't even think about it.)," Mew saw through her rouse. Mew might be tricksters at heart, but they are no one's fool.

"Okay, I wont tell Banhi that-"

"(Not that. Your trying to distract me from... He's still here?)" Although, they do tend to have a fickle mind...

"Right there in the hen house," Ms. Kay sang playfully, "and he made a great Combuskin."

"(Really he Evolved and he's... no, I wont fall for it. Don't distract me from the real issue here!)"

"There's no tricking you is there," she sighed.

"(Don't lose yourself to this mask of yours 'Ms. Kay'.)"

"You're right."

"(Yeah, I usually am.)"

"Perhaps," Ms. Kay smiled like a fox,"but right now I have somewhere I need to be."

"(Where are you going?)"

"I'm going to make a down payment," she turned to leave, "maybe then Johnathan will follow 'his destiny' instead of wasting time here."

Mew's ears perked up for a second, then looked back at the yard. Kiki had just caught her fifth Torchic.

"(I better get back to looking.)," Mew stopped only to finish its warning, "(don't forget what I said. You need a break every now and then.)"

* * *

"(She's catching up Hell!)," Fia shrieked

"(Alright, two things! One Don't call me 'Hell', and Two stop following me!)"

"(I can't help it, if you can't out run her!)"

"(I don't have to out run her I just-)," then Kiki pounced on both of us, "(Gah, Don't eat me. I'm too young to die again!)"

"(Okay, you got me Auntie Kiki!)," Fia giggled as Kiki continued licking her.

"(Auntie?)"

"(Yep, I'm their Auntie Kiki.)," Kiki grinned, "(Guess that make you their Uncle Milkshake.)"

"(Don't call me Milkshake!)"

"(But taste just as sweet as...)," she licked me, then smacked her lips, "(Yuck, Revival Herbs! So what's my time Luighseach?)"

"(Four minutes and seven counts.)," the old Rappidash bellowed, "(A new record even with the extra player.)"

"(Alright!)"

"(That is unless they all let you win.)," Leo commented.

"(We'd never do that to our Auntie Kiki!)," a single Torchic said proudly.

"(See?)," Kiki smirked.

"(That was all a GAME!?!)," I raged.

"(Well, no duh idiot.)," the proud Torchic rolled her eyes.

"(What a sore loser.)," another one sighed.

"(I thought I was going to die!)"

"(Well, then its a good thing that Kiki was just playing.)," Luighseach neighed, I'm guessing that was his way of laughing too.

"(Yeah, and you were that last one to be caught.)," Leo chuckled, "(You sure are a lucky little Torchic aren't you?)

"(What the hell is lucky about it! I hate God Damn Torchic!)"

"(Hell... how can you say that about-)"

"(Cram-it Fia! My name's not Hell! It's not Milkshake! AND I don't want to be here! You understand?)," I snapped as I stomped off, "(I'm going home.)"

"(That's it let me at him!)," Adian leaped at me but was held back by two others, "(Nobody talks to my Fia like that!)"

"(Adrian, he's not worth it, just keep telling yourself that and calm down.)," the one on his right said.

"(I don't care, Enya! That little piece of crud has to pay!)"

"(Yea... just relax. Holding you back is too much work.)," the one to his left held him back lazily.

"(Oh, what's a matter Adian...)," Mew, why didn't I just _keep on walking_, "(can't stand that Fia likes a freak more than you.)"

"(...Alright, _Sick'm!_)," Enya released Adian after me, "(but be sure to save some room for me to beat up!)"

* * *

Again, sorry that It was late.

A lot had happened.

For Example:

I found out how many pokemon there are Excluding Legendaries, Evolution branches, and Male/Female Species differations to be 210.

It's 214 if you're one of the few who don't count Shaymon, Rotom, Mewtwo, and Spiritomb as Legendaries.

However, 207 if you count the three Regies as legendaries.

Although 206 if you count that Arcanine as a "legendary" like it's profile says...

(*Backslap*)

(-_-) Oh man, I really need a new hobby...

'(T.T)' And I'll get you back for that face slap Freckles.


	11. Memories of a Mother

GAHHHHROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

This was five weeks late!

Why did my computer have to break! I had so much time on my hands!

Okay, now that the breakdown's over.

Before I start today, I would like to make a reply to an anonymous reviewer.

I'm sorry that you feel that way, so I'll try harder.  
Yes, it is as simple as that.

But how dare you to say that I'm uncreative!  
That really burns me up.  
I'm really fired up!  
Great burn, dude!  
Now all that's left to do is to prove you wrong.

Suicide Hot-line: 1-800-488-3000

I put this here as a tradition.

* * *

Don't you wish that there was a twelve step program for fighting chickens?... No, seriously.

* * *

"See, I told you you'd like ice cream," I laughed as Louis licked the edge of the cone again. He kept his new big blue ball under his right arm.

"It's so cold, but so good!"

"It's not better than your usual food is it?"

"I don't get you, Jade," the child took a small lick off the cone before continuing, "You're the one who wanted me to try ice cream, but you sound sad that I might like it."

"It's not that it's just," I paused, How can I tell him that he's my genie pig?, "I just wanted to make sure of something."

"Make sure of what?"

"Well, you remember what I told you about my mother."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she..." I had to put it in words that a child wouldn't cry about, "'disappeared' after I was... after I got here."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," I lied... sort of, "which is why I need to either find her or better yet..."

I took out the medallion, just for a second. I knew exactly how dangerous this thing was, but its power shouldn't affect anybody. The magic that I inherited wouldn't allow it. It was part of my blood, so to speak.

"Replace her...," I finished.

"You're thinking about using that thing to," he started to tear up, "you're not running away are you?"

"I need to Louis. My mother's 'missing' and I can't stand not doing anything about it."

"Who-o will I pl-play wif if ya g-go?"

"Louis, please don't."

"Waahhh Jaaaade! I don't want you to go!"

"Louis people are-," she was too late, Louis started wailing like a five year-old, "oh, crud."

"Jade please don't. I-I don't want ya to!"

"Please stop crying Lou."

"Jade? Hey Jade!"

"Double crud, people who know me. Hey, um," I stopped mid-sentence. Make that triple crud. I don't know them, but they all seem to know me, "everyone...?"

"We missed you at the shrine yesterday."

"You did," I nearly screamed. Were these people following me?

"You totally didn't show," the blond shrugged, "Though, I'm not surprised. John wouldn't care if you were there."

"Oh, that's right," I sighed in relief, "people were going to pray for him..."

"Hey, who's this little fella," another one of the girls bent eye level with Louis.

"L-lou-e-eh."

"Hiya, Louie why are you crying?"

"Jade was going to leave me," Louis sniffled.

"Jade, how can you even think about leaving this adorable little angel?"

"No, you have it all wrong," I blabbered.

"We're just messing with ya, Jade."

"Hey, why don't you come with us," the blond asked again.

"Yeah, that's a Great Idea," the red head squealed, "We're going to see the Torchic. Want to come?"

"Can I bring my ball?"

"Of course you can," now the blond squealed again, "oh, he's absolutely adorable!"

* * *

Despite how I died, I did live a good life. Sure, I lived half a childhood without my dad. And sure, I got bullied for being Lower Class. If it wasn't for my mother, I might have committed suicide sooner. My mother used to teach history at my school. Being the teacher's son didn't stop them from bullying me, but it was a little comforting to know that she was there. Now, I know what some of you are thinking, but no. I was not able to go to this school because my mother worked there. I worked hard for my scholarship into Golnar PokéAcademy.

"John, how could you get in another fight?"

"Mom, it's not my fau-Gah, it stings!"

"Well, stop getting into fights, then we wont have to treat you."

"Tyrone started it!"

"That's not the point," Mom sighed, "How do you think it reflects on me when you get into fights?"

"Well, if he'd stop picking fights with me," I flinched at the pain again, "then I wont have to finish them."

"Do you even realize how lucky you are to be able to go here," my mother nagged, "Mr. Smith pulled a lot of strings for us."

"I don't trust that man, mom," I spat.

"I know you don't, but," Mom continued cleaning my cut, "Just keep telling yourself 'just one more year, and then I'm out of here.'"

"Not that it matters. Team Rocket took Terry."

"I'm sure that Officer Jenny and the other officers will find them soon."

"None of them care about Terry, Mom!"

"Don't you yell at me, Johnathan Tyler Lawrence," she huffed.

_...Man, I hate it when she calls me that..._

"Sorry, mom," I sighed, then smiled, "but we made a promise together."

"They will find him," she sat down and pulled me close, "You will make it to the end of this school year and then you two can bring back the Silver Cup."

"Silver," I laughed, "Mom, you know that I'm going to bring back a golden trophy the size of the Grand Moltres Torch itself."

"Oh you will, will you?," Mom laughed back, "where ever would I put it?"

"The backyard, of course," I grinned, "we'll go swimming in it!"

"I swear, you're becoming more like your father everyday," Mom paused, "I sure miss him."

"I do too, Mom."

_...to think, the very next day, she was forced to retire...  
...I miss those days... she was always there for me...  
...If only she stayed, then maybe I wouldn't be here..._

* * *

"(Alright! Break It Up!)," Banhi forcefully pulled the two of us apart, "(Adian, I told you to be polite for our guest and Milk... *snicker*, You! And You we just got fixed up!)"

"(Letmeathim! Letmeathim! Letmeathim!)," Adian swiped with his feet still trying to get to me, "(I'll pluck all your feathers out! and then we'll see how lucky you are!)"

"(Why does everyone think that I'm the lucky one here! You try being tormented for doing absolutely nothing wrong for three damn years, then when you finally snap, you find yourself a...)"

_...Wait a minute... Snap?...  
... I didn't snap. I just...  
...Where did I get that gun?...  
... Mom didn't own one...  
... Why can't I remember?... _

"(Hey, there's no need to go all Dramatic Hero Speech on me.)," Adian yelled back, "(You have no right to talk that way about Fia, when all she's trying to do is be your friend.)"

"(I don't want her as a friend! I don't want any of you as friends! I hate Torchic!)"

"(Well, bad news for you Milkshake.)," I swear Adian said that name just to insult me further, "(You are a Torchic!)"

"(That's it!)," Banhi clanged our heads together like cymbals, "(Now 'Kiss and Make up', as the humans say, or else I'll sick the Ghost Shadow on the both of you.)"

All of the other Torchic shuttered and gasped at the mention of this "Ghost Shadow".

"(What the heck is the Ghost Shadow?)"

"(You haven't heard of the _Ghost Shadow?_)," one Torchic shuttered again.

"(Gee, I don't know if I should feel sorry or envious that he's never heard of him.)," the fourth Torchic sighed.

"(Some say that he's the dark persona of all sin.)," the tired Torchic yawned.

"(Dark persona of... You mean Giratina?)," I asked starting to get at least a little worried.

"(No, not Giratina. The _Ghost Shadow_ is worse than Giratina.)," moaned Enya, "(He comes in the night looking for bad little Pokémon.)"

"(So that he can take us away to his lair to be eaten.)," Kegan flinched.

"(Eaten? I was told that he would tickle us to death.)," Adian shuttered.

"(No, he was going to turn us into dolls and keep us in his Toy Chest of Doom.)," Fia well 'Fia'ed. There really is no other way to describe her voice people.

"(Now who told you those silly stories?)," Banhi scratch his head.

"(Aunt Kiki...)," three of them pointed at the Fox who was currently grooming herself.

She stopped, mid-lick, only when she noticed everyone staring at her, "(What? A girl's gotta look her best.)"

"(The truth is that the _Ghost Shadow_ will drag you away into the _Kimon_ where you will never escape. Because beyond the _Kimon_ is the dreaded _Mu._)," Everyone shuttered at the mentioning of those weird names. Well, except for…

"(I'm sorry? Kimon? Moo? )," I huffed. I couldn't understand why then. I mean, who's afraid of the word "Moo". Just imagine, people running in fear of the Great, Terrible, Powerful and Deadly... "Moo". It sounds worse than being afraid of a Metapod.

"(They say that he knows when people even speak his name.)," Adian ignored my questions on purpose, I just knew it.

"(Now that is ridiculous! How can anyone know that someone is talking about them?)"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mew's shadow friend was sneezing violently.

"(Man, dude...)," he sneezed again, "(I can't tell if I'm catching a cold ACHOO!!!... or if there's a bunch of cute girls talking aCHUbout me.)"

"How much further," a small voice whined.

"(Uh oh.)," the shadow hid inside a tree.

"Not much further Louie."

"There's Ms. Kay's house," one of the girl's pointed, "the Torchic should be kept behind there."

"I don't see why we have to come all the way out here just to see some baby Torchic."

"Oh, didn't you hear, Jade?"

"Hear what?"

"A shiny Torchic hatched yesterday. He's such a cutey too."

"A shiny," Louis asked innocently again, "Like glows in the dark?"

"No Louis," that Jade girl corrected him like she was his big sister, "Shiny means that he's a different color than normal Torchic."

"I heard he's as white as a new born Vulpix," the other female commented, "he's the whole talk of Golnar right now."

"Really," Jade didn't seem to be too impressed, "Might as well see for myself."

The girls and Louis continued up the hill as the shadow peeked. He slowly slipped back out as he watched the group of five go.

"(Dude, that little dude's aura is, like whack.)" he yawned as he laid back, "(Wonder were I've felt a whack out aura like that before...)"

"This way Mrs. Lawrence," another voice spoke out.

"(Sure are a lot of people out here today.)," the shadow sighed, "(back in the tree.)"

* * *

Words so that you know what's going on are:

Kimon: Forbidden Gate, Also known as the Demon's Gate. Any gateway or portal that is forbidden to open or else...

Mu: "The Great Nothing", also known as "The Darkness", "The Void", "Yami", and scientist would call it "Antimatter" Why? Because scientists need a logical explanation for something that is, yet is not. Mu is the area where existence is impossible. Any who enter Mu are literally lost forever. NO EXCEPTIONS. **_PERIOD. Triple Scoop._**

Kind of like forgetting to save your game and then it explodes for reasons unknown.

Aura: If you don't know what this is, you may need to rethink about reading Fanfictions before watching the actual show.

Review: An nice comment left in response to reading a chapter. These do not have to be positive and Nanashi advises that people BASH his skull in with comments or questions that are relevant to the story.

Burn: A unreasonably negative comment left in hatred of a story, for silly reasons (ex. I hate Gabriel) or as a pathetic attempt to show how smart that a person can be. Of which, no one really cares about. It's just fiction written for the fun of it. Not monetary value. If we wanted to be real writers, we'd go to not . (No offense intended to anyone. Though the truth does hurt, even me.) Which, by the way, I would love some burns. Come on! Hit me with your best shots people!


	12. Which Doctor?

Okay, I'm sort of back to speed.

This chapter was written quickly, but I have Re-reedited it.

It should of have a twist that you will not see coming.

I guarantee it or your bunny back.

I do not own Pokemon, nor the Reborns Idea.

I also do not understand why I have to say that for every single chapter, when it should be obvious after the first five chapters.

Oh, and Anonymous, Please read the very bottom. (still not changed.)

National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Nothing is more painful than losing the child you loved... well, except maybe this...

* * *

When one lives in a small town, news travels fast. In the first hour of my "birth", only two dozen people even knew of my new existence. Half an hour after that, all the students' parents heard the news. And I do mean, all the students' parents.

My suicide, however, was left overlooked. No papers brought the news out. The event was not broadcast, nor even mentioned once. I knew the day before I died that it would happen. Though, my mindset (at the time) figured the reason was because no one cared about me. Today, I realize that it's because the Golnar PokéAcademy Faculty covered it up. A student committing suicide at THE most Prestigious and Elite School of all of Golmar, would be bad publicity not only for the school, but everyone who was enrolled there.

In its stead was this:

"You have to be kidding me," Brandy shouted as he read the latest issue of the Magmar Mentioner (our local paper.)

"What is it," Karen (after she finally calmed down) peaked over his shoulder.

"Listen to this...," Brandy read out loud, "'For reasons _unknown_, Golnar PokéAcademy was shut down early yesterday afternoon and is not expected to be open again until Monday morning. When asked for the _reasoning_ behind the sudden weekend vacation, the excuses range from a wild Pokémon attack to yet another visit from the infamous Team Rocket. The Principle, Manny Bisha, _refused_ to make even a _single_ comment as to _what_ had _occurred at_...' The entire article goes on like that, And Look here... John's not even mentioned in the obituaries."

"Give me that," Karen snatched the paper right from Brandy, "Wow, you weren't kidding. There isn't a single John mentioned in here."

"I'm not surprised," Tyrone said as he finished up his eggs, "Jonathan wasn't really that special to begin with."

"Shut it, Tyrone," Brandy slammed his fists on the table, "Haven't you insulted him enough for one lifetime!?!"

"Woah, I meant nothing like that. I meant that because he was Lower Class that-"

"So what, if he was Lower Class! It's not a crime to be poor!"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Brandy continued to scream at Tyrone, "How about we go down to the farms and start throwing rocks, Huh? That ought to be fun!"

"Sh-Shut up, you Idiot!"

"You're the Idiot, so you shut up!"

"Shut up BOTH of you," Karen corkscrewed the backs of both boys heads, "You're both idiots!"

"Well, they are boys," Christen snickered.

"Yeah, they can't help it," Kayla agreed with her sister.

"Knock knock," Ms. Kay entered the house with another woman.

"Hey, Ms. Kay," everyone welcomed Ms. Kay and her mystery guest.

"You missed some of the greatest eggs in the world," Karen cheery face, despite the violent action she had taken just moments before, "Who knew Ketchup tasted so great on an omelette. Without any Calamari or Slowpoke Tail too!"

"Hey, who's your friend," Kayla inquired.

"This is Mrs. Lawrence. She's here to take a look at Milkshake."

"Hey, aren't you John's-," Karen stomps on Tyrone's foot, "EOW!"

"So where is the new born, Ms. Kay?" Luckily, Mrs. Lawrence didn't seem to hear Tyrone.

"Yes, right this way, Mrs. Lawrence," Ms. Kay led John's mother through the back door, "I regret not telling you last night but..."

"What did you do that for," asked as he rubbed his sore foot.

"Sorry, thought I saw a Spinarak," Karen glared, as she continued her metaphor, "I thought that it was going to open it's _big mouth_ and _hurt someone._"

"She seems oddly calm for someone who's son just offed himself," Kayla wondered out loud.

"You're right, Kayla," Christen wondered, "You think she's in denial or something?"

"That's not like her at all, is it?"

"Hey, you two coming," Tyrone waved from the back door, "everyone else is out back."

* * *

Something that you should all know. My mother was not in denial.

If my mother was told that I had died, she would snap.

However, if she found out that I even _attempted _suicide, she wouldn't have reacted any differently than Brandy did.

Another thing about my mother, she is no idiot.

"(Now there's a sight for sore eyes.)," Luighseach bellowed.

"(Mom? What's she doing here?)"

"(Strange, I'd think that she'd be here to see you.)"

"(Why would she... need... to...)," it slowly dawned on me when I saw what she took out of her bag, "(Is that a rectal thermometer?)"

"(So you have had your check up? Then I wonder why she's... Milkshake?)," Luighseach blinked, but could only see a cloud of smoke where I used to be, "(Where'd he go?)"

"(Don't worry. I got him.)," Leo pounced on me.

"(Gah, Get off of me! Let me go!)," I couldn't move under all that orange fur.

"Leo, get off of Milkshake!"

Leo grabbed me by the scruff and carried me to my mother... My Real mother. She took hold of me and petted the fur covered traitor.

"Now let's see about you," my mother smiled.

With all due respect, I'll just leave what she did the next few agonizing minutes to myself.

God, it was embarrassing!

Especially, when all those girls got there.

Mew, I am _going_ to KILL YOU!!!

* * *

"There he is. There's Milkshake," the blond squealed.

"Um, Jade... what is that thing," Louis asked me, pointing to the object in question.

"Uh um... Oh look over there! Bubbles!"

"Wow, really! Where?"

"Over there, behind the barn."

"Yeah, bubbles!" Louis ran off to chase the imaginary bubbles.

"That was close," I sighed.

A short time later, I was beginning to wonder why the four of us girls where still in the shadows of this tree. Let alone why we were still watching the things that she was doing to that white Torchic.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have any problems," the Nurse commented when she was finished, "He's a healthy Leucitic Torchic. No irregularities of any kind."

"That's good to hear," Brandy sighed.

"(Mom, how could you?)," the white Torchic shuttered.

"Well, is he the one," the dark head asked silently.

"Not sure, we need to have a closer look," the blond replied.

"Yeah, we don't want to make another mistake," the red head whispered a little too loudly, not that I couldn't hear them all anyways.

"What are you three whispering about?"

"Oh, nothing," those three girls were acting strangely.

"So Brandy, have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to, Mrs. Lawrence."

"That's Mrs. Lawrence," I said out loud to myself, "Almost didn't recognize her."

"Who's Mrs. Lawrence," one of the girls asked me.

"She used to be my history teacher a few months back. If I remember correctly, she was also John's..." I stopped talking when I noticed that the Medallion around my neck was still out in the open, for everyone to see, "I should probably go find Louis."

"Right, you better go do that," the blond didn't seem to notice it.

"I'll help you find him," the red head volunteered.

"No, no. That's okay," I assured the group of girls, "He didn't get too far."

* * *

"So Brandy, have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to, Mrs. Lawrence," Brandy tried to explain.

"His name's Milkshake," Karen butted in.

"I thought of it," Tyrone smiled, "Cute right?"

"(I'll show you cute!)," I shouted as I leaped up and used Scratch.

"Sit down," Mom snapped at me. Something inside of me forced me down.

"What did I ever do to you," Tyrone shrieked, clinching the side of his face.

"(Gee, would you like the list in Alphabetical or Annual order.)"

"Milkshake is not an appropriate name for him," Ms. Kay smiled, "I know that I wouldn't want it."

"Is that it?"

I nodded 'yes'.

"Well, we can't have that now can we," Mom patted me on the head, "how about the name Tyler."

"(What the?)," I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head. That was my name. My middle name, but still.

_... Mom, does she know that it's me?...  
... Well, I can't find out with all my classmates here...  
... They might find out it's me too... _

"I'm sure that he prefers to be called what his mommy named him," Karen crossed her arms.

"(I agree.)," I nodded, not even realizing my mistake.

"See Milkshake agrees with me."

"(No, I don't!)"

"Well, let's see," the Nurse place me down on the ground again, "someone call him."

Karen, the twins, and Tyrone were all calling for me to come by the name "Milkshake", but Brandy called me by my middle name. I'm sure all of you can guess, who I went to. Brandy smiled for the first time in a long time. It almost felt, _nice_ to see him smile.

"Hey, no fair," Karen huffed.

"Tyler come here," one of the twins called me. I went to her, just to deepen the fact that I wanted the name to stick.

"Maybe he just responds to any name," Karen suggested.

"Well, let's see. Come here Milkshake," Tyrone tried.

I _Resisted_ the chance to _Scratch_ him up again and stayed put.

"Fine, his name's Tyler," Karen submitted.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Lawrence," Ms. Kay opened the back door of her house.

"Mrs. Lawrence, couldn't you stay for a little bit longer," Tyrone pleaded.

"No, I better be going now," Mom said as she headed for the house, "I have four more house calls to get to."

"(Wait, don't go!)," I chirped, "(Mom! It's me!)"

"It was great to see you again Mrs. Lawrence," the little group of humans waved good-bye, drowning out my cries.

When Mom slipped back through the door, I started to cry.

"(Mom...)"

She was gone.

* * *

I finally found Louis. He didn't just go behind the barn. He had gone much deeper into the forest behind it. He was rolling with that blue ball of his, getting his clothes dirty. When I saw him, I didn't have time to play "big sister" nice.

"Louis, we have to go."

"Why Jade," Louis stood up.

"Don't ask questions," I snapped at him, "We have to get you home. Now!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled for him to follow me, but he refused to move.

"No, Jade," he fought back, "I didn't get a chance to play with the shiny Torchic."

"If we don't go now, you wont ever change back to normal."

"What!?! Then change me back now!"

"I can't," I tried to explain, "we need to get you somewhere safe. We're both in danger here."

"In danger of who," the red head asked, before it was lights out, "~Wew~ll tak~g~~d car~ of~youtwo.~"

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what was going on.

"Tyler. That is a decent name," Ms. Kay commented as she led my mother back towards the Silver Shrine.

"Certainly better than Milkshake."

"It means 'Tiler of Roofs' or something, doesn't it?"

"It was my husband's...," Mom suddenly stopped and sat down on the stone steps.

"Ah, I see," Ms. Kay smiled slightly, before she notice she was no longer being followed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." she huffed slowly, "It wasn't easy letting Tyler go."

"If it helps. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"I know you do," Mom chuckled softly to hide her tears, "I guess now we're even."

"I guess so," Ms. Kay's disguise slowly shimmered away.

She now reveals herself to be a creature with silver fur, ruby red eyes, and nine shimmering tails. She now glows with a mystic radiance that would make babies fall a into peaceful slumber. Even clean crystal snow could not compare to the beauty of her soft fur.

"Do you regret me telling you?"

The fox asked as she circled around the woman and sat down on a higher step. The fox laid her head on the woman's shoulder to comfort her.

"No, just the opposite," Mom held back her tears, her hand to her forehead, "I'm happy that you told me."

"Just remember," growled Kubbi, "John's not your son anymore."

"Pokémon or not, he's still my little boy."

"Don't get any ideas," Kubbi warned, "I could of not told you at all."

"Right, you did it for the Lawrence family," Mom smiled a little bit.

"Yes...," Kubbi lied, even though Mom knew Kubbi's true intentions, "So do not overstep your bounds. You are not truly one of their blood."

"You can't blame me, Kubbi," Mom stroked Kubbi's fur, "I'm not strong like you..."

"Neither am I...," Kubbi chuckled softly, losing herself to her memories past. Planted deep on the edges of her mind. She remembers the day. She couldn't let it go, even if she wanted to. The only memory she could not lose after nine years, nor even nine thousand years.

_...at least your child is still alive..._

* * *

(end of chapter)

Okay, due to the fact that I can't be subtle..

I owe you all your bunny back...

(^_^) Here he is.

__77_  
l'.'=l  
...66 lo  
____VV___

Though he's not as cute as he once was...

The first Villain's appearance is in the next chapter, I promise...

That He's a freak.

Sorry that it took so FRAKEN LOONG!

* * *

Letter to Anonymous:

I'm not pretending that I know something that I don't. I'm just trying to explain as best as I can. Truthfully, I either just didn't know that I didn't know or I didn't explain far enough. Here let me try...

All experiments that brought "Antimatter" into our world, ended with it being destroyed almost instantaneously. So I believe that Antimatter is exactly what the word suggests. The exact opposite of matter. Like the negative and positive charges, the two will destroy/negate each other. Also, I do not believe in the existence of Mu. To clarify: Mu refers to nonexistence (physically, spiritually, and mentally). The only logical way to exist on a plane of nonexistence is to no longer exist. Any who enter such a space (and I am using the word "space" too lightly here) would cease to exist. Mu is the Ultimate Form of Destruction. Like a Flame in Water. Nothing(meaning everything) that "enters" Mu can ever be remade, nor used to make anything else. Mu is a requirement for (and the Power of) the Northern Gate (Black Tortoise/Warrior). Did that make sense? I mean, I know what I'm trying to say, but I'm not sure If I explained it in a way that someone else can understand.

As for my Japanese translations... I am not Japanese, so there is no way on earth that I am able to give an exact translation every time. Besides that, I also use some Chinese beliefs and translations. That might be why there's an inconsistency.

Thirdly, (and the most importantly) I write for fun, as well as, for the entertainment of others. It was inevitable that this story would be similar to the others. I knew that when I started continuing this story. It is part of the challenges that I still have to overcome. Obviously, people are enjoying what I wrote so far, so I will keep on writing. In fact, this is my most read story to date. So, I must be doing something right. Next time I mess up, please inform me on how to fix it. I would really appreciate it. (especially for this chapter. I regret to say, that it's not my best work.)

Again, Thank You for the burn. I now know what the Phoenix Gate does. I have been contemplating that since it was introduced. I would have never figured it out if you hadn't made me explain how Antimatter has to do with Mu. So thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Hopefully, next time you'll send me a review that I can respond to more directly.


	13. Scarred for Life

Today's the last day on the farm.

Will finish up introductions of the Torchic, then we will get on with the adventure.

Man, I'm slow.

Game start!

Suicide Hotline: 1-800-488-3000

* * *

To gain a friend, one must first be a friend. However, you don't have to do anything special to become someone's enemy.

* * *

Hours had past since my mother's visit. During this time, many people (especially young rich girls) wanted to adopt me because of my coloring. Mrs. Kay and my ex-school mates kept all the "bad owners" at bay, while I made sure any of the "suitable families" would never want me. Despite all our efforts, it wont be long before I will become somebody's trophy pet. If not somebody's Pet, then I'll be stuck on this farm with all of the other Torchic here. I just wanted to die. And Who can blame me? I didn't want to be a Torchic before and I especially didn't want to be one now.

There are seven other Torchic living here besides me. Each one has their own quirks. I found that Kegan, Aine, Idris, and Tana, were the only ones that I could stand. Kegan and Tana, because they don't pay any attention to my existence. While Aine and Idris, only bugged me when I was somehow profitable to them.

The other three wont leave me alone. Fia, as you already know, wont stop following me everywhere I go. I can't escape from her for more than a few minutes at a time. Adian is my second least favorite Torchic here. He always acts like he has a stick crammed up his rear end and blames me for it. And then there's Enya the proudest damn Torchic you could ever meet. Truthfully, She's older than Banhi, but refuses to evolve because of her crazy pride.

"(Tyler, may I have a word with you?)," the elder Combuskin, Jyrotika, sat down beside me.

"(What is it?)," not that I was really interested in the first place.

"(That scar of yours...)"

"(Scar?)"

"(Yes, right here.)," Jyrotika placed her hand/claw on my head, I guess it was so that she could get a better look at it, "(Just past your left eye. It's strange...)"

"(Just past my left...?)," I reach up to the spot in question.

**_!?!BANG!?! _**

I jumped to my feet and look I looked frantically for the source of that noise. It sounded so familiar. I could even feel the entire right side of my head pulsate with pain.

"(Child, what's a matter?)"

"(Did you hea- uh, It's nothing.)," laughing nervously, I sat back down and stayed quiet for what seemed like forever for me. I reached up to the spot before speaking up again, "(I've had it since I was born. It's just a birthmark.)"

"(Is that really what you think it is?)"

._.. No, of course not... It's Mew's way of saying, 'don't blow it'.._.

"(I'm sure.)," I lied, "(can we talk about something else, please?)"

"(No, I'll leave you be. Just know that I'll be here if you wish to talk.)," Jyrotika then got up and left. Just like that.

_...Great, now she must think that I'm a total nutcase..._

_

* * *

_

My head was spinning. I didn't even bother moving. I was still weak from the drugs that the red head had dosed me with. It was dank where I was now. I could feel something cold pulling me up. It was jabbing into my wrists. I could barely twitch my fingers, they were so numb. I could hear drips of water echo through out the room.

"So you're awake, my dear."

My apparent captor was male, I knew that by the sound of his voice. He wasn't someone I recognized though.

I felt something, like a cane maybe, lift the metal weight off my chest sightly.

"I really must say, that this is quite an interesting piece of Jewelry that you have on you. I had never seen anything like it before," my captor paused for a moment, I'm sure that it was so that he could grin some demonically evil grin, "Well, almost nothing like it."

"...please... don't...," I could barely manage those words. The weight returned and started to swing off my neck a bit. The chain rolled, scratched at the back of my neck.

"So sorry, don't think of me as a pervert. I'm actually quite the gentleman. I will not harm you. However, your little brother was a different story...," my captor paused for my answer.

I gave none.

What could I have said?

"He put up quite a fight when he woke up. Just to save you," that sadistic voice wouldn't shut up, "if only the little boy had given up sooner. Then I wouldn't of had to break him."

"What did you do to him," I growled as loudly as I could.

"Now, now," He grabbed the base of my chin, so that I could look him in the eyes, "that's no why for a pretty girl to behave."

His eyes.

There was something about his eyes.

As he glared at me, the little strength that I had left was being taken from me.

"That's better," the man spoke as he backed up from me. I could hear the metal door as it slowly swung open.

"Now, I have to go out for a little bit," he chuckled deeply, "don't stay up too late."

The door clanged shut and I soon passed out again.

* * *

"Oh, come on! I swear that I'll be a good owner!," the latest (and quite possibly the fattest) Pokéfanatic whined as we all attempted to push him out the door. His chubby fingers wrapped around the door frames like some kind of mutant bubble gum. We didn't seem to have the strength to push him out.

"No way," I yelled, while pushing on the Tub-of-Lard's right side.

"You can't even take care of a Magicarp," Brandy also yelled while pushing on the man's left side.

"So get out!" Karen pushed down the middle with her back to the fanatic's.

"No, I want him! Wah!" He shrieked as Karen finally backed up and tackled the fat loser through the door. She quickly regained her balance despite the recoil.

"AND Stay out!" Karen slammed the door, "Where do these freaks keep coming from?"

"Beats me," I sighed in relief that the weight had been lifted from our shoulders, "but that's the twelfth one this afternoon."

"I'm going to need surgery after that last one," Brandy sank into the nearby couch.

"It's more work trying to find Milkshake a home than it is keeping him ourselves."

"Karen, we can't keep _Tyler_," I corrected her again, even though I liked Milkshake as his name.

"I wasn't suggesting it," Karen shrugged, "And what do you mean "we"? You're not related to him at all."

"Well, neither are you...," I shrugged at her.

"No... She's right," one of the twins nodded, "Karen's the mommy."

"And Brandy's the daddy," the other twin commented.

"And what about you two," I sighed.

"The annoying narrating Aunts," they giggled together. I didn't really care for their joke, so I just rolled my eyes. My rolling eyes landed on the clock on the wall.

"Wait, is that the right time? I've got to go," I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

* * *

"(Got you!)," Leo had finally caught Adian.

It was Leo's turn to play that stupid game of Kiki's. I stayed out of it and watched this time. Well, really, I was trying to figure a way to get past the chain linked fence that separated me from freedom. When I gave up on my plans for escape, I decided to enjoy pretending that Leo was hunting down and gobbling up each and every Torchic here. Well, except for Tana. She's been asleep since after we spoke about that stupid Ghost Shadow. She's a total Slaking.

"(Four minutes exactly.)," Luighseach chuckled.

"(See, I did it!)," Leo bragged, "(That was too easy.)"

"(That was only with six Torchic.)," Kiki glared at the pompous pup.

"(So what, I still broke your record.)"

"(No, you didn't!)"

"(Yes, I did! Four minutes exactly!)"

"(For six Torchic! I caught at least eight!)"

"(Yes, however they go easy on their poor _old_ Aunt Kiki.)"

"(What was that?)," Kiki was almost ready to pounce on him again.

"(You heard me _Poor __Old_ Aunt Kiki.)," Leo laughed it up, until Kiki's next comment made him flabbergasted.

"(You know, I'm only three years old.)," Kiki grinned now, as Leo stiffened up, "(so if I'm old then what are you? Ancient?)"

"Leo, it's time to go!"

"Growl, (This isn't over, Fox!)," Leo growled at Kiki one last time, "(Coming Aniki!)"

"(Milkshake?)," Damn it! It was Fia.

"(Leave me alone...)," I moaned.

"(Milkshake, I want to...)"

"(To what? Tell me how much of a jerk I've been?)"

"(...apologize...)," Fia spoke quietly.

"(Apologize? For what?)," I was still angry, but the look that she was giving me.

"(I don't know what we did to make you hate us, but I want to start over...)"

Mew, how can anyone possibly not **puke** at this moment? Oh, yeah... No lunch.

"(So... Hi, my name's Fiametta, but everyone just calls me Fia!)," that dumb chick tilted her head and 'smiled' at me.

_...Why do Torchic have to be so freaking Cute! ...Gah! What hit me?..._

"(Hey, what's wrong?)," Fia's face got all squiggly. It look~ed funna!

_... Getting dizzy..._ I saw a light and that's all that I could remember seeing, before everything went dark.

"(Eieeeeh! Banhi! Jyrotika! Aunt Kiki! Anybody! Help!)," Fia shrieked as someone lifted me off the ground, "(The Ghost Shadow's got Tyler! Help!)"

I could barely turn my head to get even a glimpse of who it was that was kidnapping me.

I couldn't see, but he smelled of smoke.

* * *

"(Nothing and more nothing.)," Mew shifted past the trees, "(It's why can't I find it?)"

"(Ahchoo!)," the shadow popped out of a nearby tree.

"(Eieeeeh!)," Mew's fur stood on end, "(Don't do that!)"

"(Dude, I can't help it.)," the shadow rubbed where his nose should have been, "(I think there's a cute girl talking about me again.)"

"(So I take it you haven't found the gate yet?)," Mew sighed.

"(No, but I did find a leprechaun.)"

"(Yeah, right.)," Mew rolled its eyes. Its friend had been daydreaming again.

"(I did, dude. He even offered me his pot of gold.)"

"(Okay, so where's this so called pot of gold.)," Mew poked its ghost friend.

"(Dude, I'm a ghost. What am I supposed to do with a pot of gold?)"

"(You realize that I don't honestly believe you, right?)," Mew sighed, rubbing its temples. Mew was still tired. Astral Projection into someone else's dreams may be good for the body, but the cat's brain was minutes away from becoming goo.

"(Oh, and I saw a little Azumaril walking around with two extra arms and an extra tail.)"

"(Again... I don't believe you!)," Mew screamed, not really hearing what was said. That cat need a nap!... and soon! Mew looked around the area. The feline's eyes soon found themselves a tree that had been hollowed out. Mew floated to it. The hole might have belonged to another Pokemon sometime ago, but there weren't any strange scents. The place didn't seem to have been used in quite some time. There was even a bed of rotting leaves inside.

"(Perfect. Just what I needed.)," Mew sighed in relief, after finishing its examination of the hollowed area.

"(What you needed?)"

"(Um, er, Yeah. Just what I needed... Leprechauns to worry about.)"

"(I thought that you didn't believe me.)," the shadow eyed Mew suspiciously.

"(I don't.)," Mew thought of a lie, then whispered, "(That's what I want them to think)"

"(Ah, I get it, dude. Like totally fake them out right?)"

"(Riiight.)," Mew rolled its eyes again. The ancient curled up and got itself comfortable, "(Now how about you continue to look for the Phoenix Gate, while I look for them in this tree.)"

"(Righteous!)," the ghost motioned "peace out" and left Mew alone in the tree.

"(Finally, some sleep.)," Mew yawned as it curled up in the tree. Subconsciously, Mew's mirage camouflaged the entrance as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Something that I should Probably remind/inform everyone: I have just finished rewriting some of the past chapters so that Mew stays an "it". Mew is actually a neutral creature as far as I know or am concerned. Meaning that this Mew could be male or female. After living for a millennia and having the ability to Transform it should be safe to assume that (even if Mew had a sex originally) It can "forget" what sex it really may or may not be essential to the story.

Thank you, now Please Review!

* * *

Answers to Anonymous In order of Statements that were made:

Well, the "Kubbi was really Ms. Kay" was supposed to be the twist. But since I knew that some people might have seen that coming, I threw in the bunny. (I suck!)

They have their ways... '(ToT)' First, it was just in the Cafeteria. There were a lot of people there, but rumors did spread like wildfire. The police aren't even sure what happened. Plus, there's a little thing about John's (wait, I can't tell you about that just yet and especially not here.) Some Witnesses were "so Traumatized" that they couldn't remember what happened. Others were bribed and/or threatened. The rest were... Well, some other people have their methods. I will explain all this later, but for now just go with it.

I made a major spelling error with Kubbi. It's supposed to be "Kyuubi". As in "Kyuubi no Kitsune", the mythical nine tailed fox. I learned this from Digimon, not Pokemon or Naruto. Japan's original name for Ninetails may very well have been Kyuubi. I've never really looked it up before, so don't take my word for it. That may explain it. Sorry for the spelling mistake, but I think that I'll keep it. (Since, I found out a little too late and just in case the original name for her species might be "Kyuubi".)

Glad you like him or her... saving programs automatically gets rid of any extra spaces. The periods are there so that the bunny parts stay in place. It's also why we can't use the "Greater than" or the "Less than" symbols.

Well, I can't really explain it any differently. Sorry. My discussion about Quantum Physics doesn't seem to make sense to some people, too. If you'd like to hear it, I'd love to try to explain it. It's fun to talk about.

It would be nice if you did. Then I could send you my replies more directly and much faster too. Your criticisms are really helpful to my creative process. And I really do appreciate that somebody is giving me something more than "it was great" or "I like it" reviews. (No offense to other Reviewers)


	14. Spring's Servitude

Alright, I think I've done it.

I've made a horrible villain.

Now is that good or bad?

Well, he can't be a "good" villain, that's for sure.

This chapter's title has more than one meaning.

National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Never underestimate the power of desire... Especially when it comes to food.

* * *

"Ah, what a great day," I cheered softly to myself, "I had great dreams, Pulled a great prank, and I got a great haul. Wonder how much I made?"

I was about to count how much money that I made from selling MagiKarp, when a familiar voice interrupted my train of thought.

"You!"

"Hm," I looked over my shoulder, "oh, Karp..."

"You're not getting away that easily buddy," Tyrone caught me by the collar.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad," I panicked.

"Do you even realize the torment I went through because of you!"

"It wasn't that bad was it? I mean, you were with a cute girl."

"Do you even know who that girl was?"

"No, but she was cute, wasn't she?"

"That was Karen 'Knuckleballer' _Mackenzie_!"

"Oh... and that's bad becaussse?"

"Well, for starters, the _Mackenzies_ are one of the eight richest families in Golnar. If they found out what happen then you, me _and both of our families_ will never have a decent job ever again."

"Exactly how poor do you think I am...," I glared at him, almost confused.

"And even worse it was Karen _The 'Knuckleballer'_ Mackenzie. She's called _The Knuckleballer_ for a reason," Tyrone explained, "She wont think twice about knocking you into next week, if you get even a little bit on her bad side."

"I think that I'll be alright."

"She's going to kill you slowly and painfully."

"And you know that because...?"

"Because the entire morning, I had to hear her go _on and on_ about how she's plans to do it," he shouted, shaking my smaller body, "That girl is crazy."

"There you are," Karen appeared over the hillside, running.

"Great, she found you," Tyrone moaned.

"Tyrone, prepare to die," Karen shrieked as she picked up speed.

"My name's not 'Tyrone', you know," I smirked.

"Yes, I know... *Gag*," Tyrone's throat found itself in Karen's choke hold before he got the chance to run.

"Now before I kill you, where is he!"

"Eddie!" Tyrone squeaked, "_Help me..._"

"Oh, hey Eddie," Karen half-mindly greeted me, I don't think she recognized me, "Now where is he!"

"Who are you talking about," Tyrone choked, as Karen's hold got tighter.

"Okay, Ms. Mackenzie," I was kind of worried about my own well being, but..., "I think that he needs some air."

Tyrone was about to go limp, but Karen released him before he passed out.

"Now who exactly did you loose?"

"My Milkshake has gone missing," Karen cried.

"You lost your... Milkshake?"

_... Tyrone was right, Karen's crazy.._.

"You don't understand," Tyrone got up slowly, "Milkshake was the name I gave this Torchic and... _He's gone!_"

"Of course he's gone! Because _you_ took _him!_"

"What gave you the idea that _I_ _took him!_"

"Well, if you didn't take him then who did?"

* * *

"(Oh man, where am I now?)," I felt all groggy.

"Ah, you're awake," this new voice gave me a fright and his looks were not much better.

This guy was a real freak show. He was a relatively big man, half of his weight bent the cane that he leaned on. He was wearing so many rings that I couldn't tell if he could even bend his fingers. The red tie clashed with his vanilla yellow suit. And his tan was one of the weirdest parts. It was barly Spring. He couldn't have been in the sun for that long.

There were three other girls with him. I couldn't recognize them, but they were dressed in the school's uniform. Each of them were built opposite of the male, thin, plain, and pale. The only real differences between the three girls was the color of their hair. And only the red head seemed to be able to show emotion. The other two might as well been statues.

"My Lord, How we have waited for the day that you would arrive," each of the girls bowed for some reason.

_...Wow, this guy has those girls on a string..._

"Yes, Of course," the man bowed towards me this time, "Please, forgive me for my disrespect my Lord. After carrying you here, Paying my respects seems to have slipped my mind."

_...Wait, they were talking to me...  
...They're all calling me 'Lord'...  
...God, what have I gotten into...

* * *

_

The humans got back to the farm far too late. Ma was way off when she thought that Tyrone was the one that kidnapped Tyler. I mean the clues couldn't be more obvious that it wasn't him. Now the trail is getting cold.

Well, I guess we really can't blame the humans. Even though there was a _huge hole_ in the fence. The hole had to of been made by a Pokémon using an _Acid._ And Fia said that the Ghost Shadow did it... Well, the older of us Pokemon know better, because a ghost or a shadow wouldn't need to make a hole. A big smelly human did this.

"Okay, so now what should we do Mr. Smartypants," Karen slapped Tyrone on the back.

"Search for clues of course. Let's go, Leo," Tyrone called out as he released that sore loser of a dog pokemon. Why do humans have to say such a stupid thing? At least, Pokémon don't do that.

"(Ready Aniki!)" Well, most Pokemon.

"Now, hurry up and find the scent, Leo!"

"(Good luck with that.)," I scoffed, "(I can't even smell him anymore.)"

"(Oh really? Well, I can…)," Leo sniffed around the hole in the fence, "(…Not smell him? What's going on? All that I can smell is humans and the other Torchic.)"

"(See? What did I tell you?)," I tried to explain, "(Tyler's scent wasn't normal in the first place.)"

"(What do you mean it wasn't normal?)"

"(I mean what I said. He hardly smells like a Torchic.)"

"What's wrong Leo?"

The dog shook his head so that his master could know what we already did.

"You mean that you can't find Tyler's scent?"

Leo nodded.

"There must be too many scents to for Leo to distinguish from," Brandy put his hand to his chin, "It could've been anybody that's been here in the past hour."

"Oh no, this is bad," Ma started to worry, "If Leo can't track the scent then how are we going to find him."

"I have an idea," the new kid spoke up, "Can I talk to you, Leo?"

"How's that going to help," Ma and I both questioned.

"Just trust me," the guy got down next to Leo. He said a few words.

I couldn't make out what he was saying to Leo. Leo nodded then closed his eyes.

That guy said something else, '_something_ hate, to pin'… I think.

Then I thought that I saw something flash green.

Honestly, I'm not sure what I saw.

Leo slowly started to sniff loudly. With his eyes still shut, he sniffed the fence again. Then a little further out, before turning around. His seemed to be in some kind of trance for a few minutes as he searched with his nose. Until Leo's snapped open and halfway out of his head.

"(I've got the scent!)," he exclaimed.

"(You're kidding right?)," I shouted.

"(No, and I think that I know who took him.)," Leo started running off.

"(Hey, moron! Wait up!)," I yelled as I ran after him. The other three humans followed after me.

"Okay, then I'll stay just stay here," the new kid waved. I heard him plop himself down and sigh heavily.

* * *

"My Lord, is something wrong? You haven't said anything since you woke up."

_...What exactly does he expect me to say?...  
... I'm a Torchic, you crazy maniac!...  
... Torchic! Torchic! Torchic!...  
...That's all that I can say to him...  
...Hm, Maybe this can be fun..._

I smiled at my own idea for a joke.

Well, I would have smiled, if I still had a mouth that could do such simple things.

"Torchic Tor," I chuckled loudly in my head.

I expected them to react all Goo goo, you know?

But instead, the girls did nothing, while big guy seemed to be confused.

"My Lord, why do you speak gibberish?"

"(What the hell?)," My joke had backfired, Now I was the one that was confused.

"Ah, that's more like it."

"(You can understand me?)"

"But of course," that man nodded, "what kind of servants would we be, if we not even one of us can understand you?"

"(But how?)"

"I'm sure that this is all very confusing right now," the man signaled for the other three to leave, "Perhaps during your dinner, then I can explain for you."

"(Just who do you think are you?)"

"Oh, yes of course," he bowed again, "I am Tarsa Coiner, your humble servant, My Lord."

"(I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Why do you all keep calling me Lord?)"

"That's alright. I understand," He turned to allowed the girls to pass with trays of food, "But as I said, I can explain during dinner."

"(So, um, which one's mine?)"

"My Lord, all of these dishes were made especially for you," Tarsa grinned.

"(Really?)," Tarsa nodded in response to my question.

_...But I'm not anybody's Lord...  
...and this guy basically Kidnapped me when he brought me here...  
...I really can't trust him at all... _

My stomach growled in defiance of my own conscience.

_…but I am starving…__  
… I haven't eaten all day…_

I took a look at the display that was in front of me. There were only three dishes. Each one had it's own color and was prepared in a different manor. As far as I could tell they were all made from Pokéberries. None of the food didn't look like it was poisoned… so… I Munchlaxed out! I don't even remember what the first plate had on it.

"How is it Lord," the blond asked me.

"(That stuff wasn't half bad. Just a little dry.)," I got myself a small drink from the water bowl before I hopped to another plate with some kind of Greenish Yellow candy blocks.

"He says that he enjoys the meals you prepared," Tarsa translated.

"(This one's good too! It's still a little Dry, but it's also tastes like Polynesian Sauce!)," I turned to the red head's dish, some Red Poffins.

"Careful with that dish, my Lord," the red head warned, a little too late, "It's a bit Spicy."

"(AHHHHHH! HOT!! HOT!!! HOT!!!!)"

* * *

I think I've done that joke before…

Dang it!

Why¡¿¡

Is it because Tomato Berries are too much fun to use?

No, that's not why...

'(ToT)' I do have my reasons...

(-_-) Though, I could have left the Tomato berries out…

I really only needed the Kelpsy, Grepa and Hondew Berries

… Maybe?

Also Special thanx to ebg13 for the tips. I was never taught the these shortcut tricks before and had absolutely no Idea that it could be done. Now I can improve upon the art of writing on the computer. So again. (ˇ˙å˜˚ ¥ø¨≤ ßø √´®¥ µ¨ç˙¡) I can really use that one, in time.


	15. Secrets at the Mansion

Nanashi: Okay, I did something for this chapter that I know most of you already know was coming. I really did not like writing this chapter because of it. Writing this made me sick to my stomach... I think that I need to go puke somewhere... Freckles, could you finish up here?

Freckles: Sure, why not. Nanashi does not own Pokémon nor the Reborns Idea. He does however own many many many many many many many-

Nanashi: I think they get it!

Freckles: I was almost done… many many many characters… (sigh) The damn pack rat's worse than a raccoon in a silver store…

Nanashi: I heard that!

Freckles: You were supposed to!

National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Some secrets are easy to keep, Some are easy to let slip, but all secrets come out eventually. You just have to be ready for when they do.

* * *

"(Brrr, what was that?)," I huffed, after drying off.

Don't ask. I sort of dove into the water pitcher. I also forgot that I was a fire-type with very short "arms".

Luckily, the blond knew CPR.

"Yes, my Lord. That was Kenda's special: Tomato Blended Poffens," Tarsa eyed the red head, "She must have used too few Grepa Berries."

"I, I, I'm s-sorry my Lord," She bowed low enough and quick enough to bang her head on the table that I was standing on, "ow... Gah! It wont happen again!"

She then bowed and banged her head, Again!

"(It's okay stop panicking!)," I tried to calm her down, but the sound of my voice only seemed to make her more afraid.

"Kenda, it would be best if you leave," Tarsa glared at her, "Please, go to your room. We _will_ talk about this later."

She said no more and left. As soon as, she was out of the room I could hear her crying.

"(She didn't have to leave.)," I didn't understand why, but I was beginning to like her.

"I understand my Lord, but we have much to discuss," Tarsa signaled the others to leave. From under his arm he pulled out a rather large book. I'm not sure when or where he got it. I didn't remember him holding it, when I woke up the first time. I didn't want to question anything. I trusted him, now. I'm not sure why I did at the time.

"This book contains the history of our clan. Our entire history is written here. If you look here you can see the Prophecy as it was originally written almost 50 years ago."

I took a look at the page. I couldn't read a single word of it. It all might as well have been written in Combuskin scratch. There were lines and curves and a few dots here and there. I mean they didn't seem to be foreign, but I couldn't recognize a single one.

There were a few pictures, but I'm not even sure what they meant. There was a picture of a Torchic. Of all creatures!

"My Lord is there something wrong?"

_...don't tell him, don't tell him..._

"Tell me if there is."

"(Yeah, I can't read it.)," I just blurted out. Not even holding back.

._.. Idiot! Why did you tell him that?.._.

"Not a problem my Lord. I had figured as much," he grinned as he started to read from it, "This was written by the death bed of Pseudo Fabulist. The head of our household now lies dying. His eyes remain closed, but he does not stop seeing. He speaks of a great tragedy to come."

* * *

"My sons. My Daughters. My children! Hear me," Lord Pseudo shouted, his hands grasped for the air above his head.

I tried to calm him. A wet towel seemed to settle his nerves, but only slightly.

"Lord Pseudo, please you need your rest."

"Charlotte! Oh dear Charlotte Ann! Where are my children?"

"They are not here, they fear to catch what you have My Lord."

"Then you hear my words, write them down, if you must! HURRY!"

I grabbed a pen and wrote as quickly as I heard the words.

"Charlotte, Oh Charlotte! The pain that I see. My children, the world will not last. A great evil is coming that threatens the world! In fifty years, the gates of the Underworld shall open. You cannot stop it! Hear me! There will come a day that I will return! I shall be reborn for your sakes! For that day, prepare for me three priestesses. This must be done! Prepare for me dishes of only Grepa, Hundew, Kelpsy and Tomato berries. This is essential to the world's survival that I only eat such dishes. Do what ever it takes to make me happy. All four of us must be together and perform the Sango Otanes Ritual."

"But Lord Pseudo, How will they know that it is you."

"I will be born an outcast! On the day of a full moon, send out the priestesses and they may find me. Have your son learn the language of the creature that I draw for you, for this will be the form that I come in!"

I handed him another paper and the pen. His hand moved marvelously across the page. With his eyes still closed he drew the picture with equally unbelievable detail.

* * *

"As you can see My Lord it is as exactly as you had written it all those years ago," Tarsa finished as he fed me another one of those Pokéblocks.

Tarsa allowed me to take another look at the pictures that were drawn. The Torchic was facing to it's right. Just behind its eye, sat a dot. Behind the Pokémon was another image. I was of a human boy with a similar dot barely touching the end of his eyebrow. A dark blotch surrounded the back of the boy's head but didn't interfere with the image of the boy.

…No! God, it's… not me… it can't… be me…  
…Its not exactly what I'd call "unbelievable detail"…  
…Though, he did do this with his eyes closed…  
… NO!… what are you thinking?… It's not…

In all honesty, I didn't believe a single word that this guy said. Even though everything seemed to matched up, something didn't feel right. I always had the innate ability to tell when someone was giving me crap, you know? His story was screaming, "I'm a Big Stinking Load of Bull Shit!" But even though I had that gut feeling, I couldn't get myself to trust my bull shit sensing gut. I didn't like this guy…

But the longer that he was around, the happier I got…

The happier I got, the more I liked him…

The more I liked him, the more I found myself believing him…

And the more I believed him, the more I let him fool me…

"You look tired, my Lord. You wish to retire for the night?"

"(That would be nice…)," I yawned before I finished the last Pokéblock.

* * *

"(Hurry up, Slowpokes!)," Leo stopped to wait for us to catch up, "(The scent's freshest over here!)"

"Okay Leo, are you sure that this was where we needed to be?"

Leo gave me that look and a cheerful bark, "(Of course, Aniki!)"

Leo had led us to a large run down building. Just by looking at it, you can tell that it used to be part of an old Plantation. The trees and other plants had grown rampant everywhere the eye could see. You couldn't even tell where the plantation's borders used to be. The bushes were so untrimmed that they looked as if they had to of been part of fallen trees. A single tree in specific, stood in directly in front of the entrance. It must have been there for as long at the Mansion had been.

The mansion itself was old. The walls were covered with faded white paint that was peeling into tiny scrolls. All the windows were black, but not just because of there being no lights inside. Huge chunks were clawed out by both growing and falling trees. There were wild roses wrapped around tightly every column of the mansion's front entrance. A faded emblem, stood out within a circle above the doorframe. This emblem resembled that of a Sceptile encircled between two thick thorny vines. The Pokémon was crouched low and it's tree like tail pointing directly above from behind it's body.

"Where are we," Karen asked after taking a look around.

"I think I know," figures that Brandy would, "This must be Frenzy Plant Mansion."

"Seriously? This is Frenzy Plant Mansion," I couldn't believe it.

"What's Frenzy Plant Mansion," Karen picked up her Vulpix. Kiki just sighed.

"Frenzy Plant Mansion is where this old eccentric guy went completely Nutzo and killed off his entire family," I explained, "Men, Women, Children, and even their pet Pokemon. Only a few servants survived."

"What!?! Why," Karen blurted.

"Don't know," Brandy shrugged, "I'm surprised that you knew that much Tyrone."

"Yeah, um, we should probably put our fire pokémon away," I laughed, as I pulled out my Pokéball, "Leo, good job."

"So why's it called the Frenzy Plant Mansion," Karen asked, before I could recall Leo.

"Well, that's how he killed them," I couldn't resist explaining, "He asked for everyone to meet him in the main area in the middle of the mansion and then ordered for the family Pokemon to use Frenzy Plant and... well, you can guess the rest."

"I don't believe it," Karen frowned.

"But it's true! Every word of it," I swore.

"How do you know that it is," Karen scoffed, "For all we know, the servants made that story up to scare, little kids."

"Maybe...," Brandy thought, "You said that it was the family Pokémon, right?"

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in Johto," I yelled.

"You should already know this," Karen stomped, "The Family Pokémon is always represented in the Family's Crest. Theirs was a Sceptile."

"She's right," Brandy shrugged, "Sceptile can't learn Frenzy Plant."

"Face it, it's just a old wives tale."

"But it isn't!"

"And just why do you think that it's not!?!"

"Because my grandad was there," I blurted out. I covered my mouth. I didn't want to say that.

"(Aniki, what's wrong?)," Leo gave me a look of concern. He didn't know what I was hiding from everyone else.

"Your Grandad was there," Brandy bluntly shouted out of surprise.

"Yeah...," I admitted slowly, "he lost his leg, when... it happened…"

"I thought that you said the only one that survived were servants."

I stayed quiet for only another second.

_…the answer is too obvious…  
…so there no sense hiding it now…_

"They were..."

"You're Lower Class!"

"…no, just my grandfather."

"You're still a farm boy, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"And yet you kept trashing on John," Karen raised her fists in anger.

"Yes...," I couldn't defend myself as her fist fell down on me.

I flinched.

…

Nothing happened…

When I finally had the courage to open my eyes again, I could see why she stopped.

Brandy had caught her fists midair.

"Karen that's not important right now," Brandy stepped between me and Karen, "Tyler needs our help right now. We don't have time for this."

"Fine," she sighed, slowly lowering her arms, "But don't think I'm letting you off easy, Tyrone."

"Right," I turned away from the both of them, "…Let's go."

* * *

Nanashi: Ah, nothing like getting sick to make you feel better.

Freckles: So… when are you going to tell them that you made a Cult?

Nanashi: Ugh, Don't say that!

Freckles: Why? They all know that you did it.

Nanashi: I know they do, but I don't like the Idea of, ugh… that word.

Freckles: What word?

Nanashi: You know what word it is.

Freckles: Oh is it, Coat?

Nanashi: Freckles…

Freckles: Is it Coal?

Nanashi: Please, don't…

Freckles: Oh! you mean _Colt!_

Nanashi: _Eieeeeh!!!_………… wait…That's not the word…

Freckles: Yes it is.

Nanashi: No, it isn't. It's not Colt, it's Cult!… … …Oh, man… Now you've gone… ugh, and done it.

Freckles: Well, it's your own fault.

Nanashi: …I know…Ugh, feeling sick again…

(*lightbulb*)

'(T oT)'  
You know what else is my fault?

Freckles: No, but I don't like the way your smiling at me right now…

Nanashi: I'm going to be feeling a whole lot better soon.

'(ToT)'  
I am so evil.

Plus I may have stolen the idea of the ritual from somewhere else.  
I do not own the Idea of Sango (aka Changó)  
Or the Idea of Otanes (sacred stones)  
Nor do I support such rituals or religious beliefs.  
These are a work of fiction and should not be repeated by ANYONE!  
Whether crazy, sane, or otherwise.  
Please, Do Not repeat in said rituals.  
I can not be held responsible for the actions that anyone takes  
if they should choose to ignore my warnings and perform in Cult like rituals.

I may be evil, but I do have values.


	16. Just Breathe

I was going to start this chapter with some pointless rambling.

But instead I think I'll just get to the point.

Cults are evil. Snuggie is a Joke.

If you don't see what a Snuggie really is, then you may have a problem with how I feel about cults.

But that's not a problem…

Thoughts of suicide, however, are a real problem.

If you have any, please call this number. (Or at least for those of us in the US.)

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Everything is melodramatic in the lives of the humble. Because the poor don't invent sorrow, they bear it.

* * *

Deep within the Mansion…

_…Mom… I know that you may not hear me…  
…but please…_

_…I need your strength right now…_

My prayer was left unanswered. Just when I thought that I got my strength back, it slips away form me again. I was trapped in who knows where and held no energy to move. The only friend I ever really had in this world was no where to be seen. The cold chain on my neck reminds me that I still had one hope. But not now, and not here. Not when I have no idea where I am… or even when my captor is going to return. Were there others? Others like me, trapped down here? I'd never be able to tell..

The only action I could perform was the Breathing Game. I played this game many times when my current mother and father force me to go to those pointless parties. Of course, I use the term 'party' loosely. I've seen more life in a hole in the ground than at any of those events. I was the only child there, so no one ever wished to speak to me outside of introductions and farewell. In between said times, I spent my time playing this game. The entire point of the game is to breath and then listen to myself breath. It was always better than nothing and it reminds me that I am still alive.

Breath in…

Breath out…

Breath in…

Breath out…

Breath in…

Breath out…

Breath out…

Gasp!

Breath out slowly…

_… I'm not alone in here…_

"W-who's d-there…?"

"…"

"I can… hear… you."

"…"

"y-your name…at least?"

"Ko…"

"Why… not?"

"…?"

"… I can, understand…," my energy was returning. I felt stronger now, "I don't want to be alone…"

"(… we all have to be sometime…)"

"What's… that supposed to mean?"

"(It means we all have to do things we don't want to do.)"

"Like you are now?"

I could hear my 'roommate' gasp, for a second. By now, he realized that I could understand him. And I realized that I had most of my energy back. I decided to keep my voice to a mumble, despite it.

"Where you there when he came in earlier?"

"(… yes… It's my job to keep you sedated…)"

"Did he say why?"

"(Doesn't have to…)," the voice sighed, "(He's my master now…)"

"But you don't like it?"

"(Who would? He stole me… my master took me from my friend.)"

"Friend? As in singular? As in, you're not wild?"

"(Yes, yes, and duh.)"

"Sorry…," I sighed, "so why do you follow him if you don't like it?"

"(No choice…)"

"You always have a choice."

"(Not with… he's coming.)"

The metal door shifted open. I decided to go limp again.

"That's enough," my captor spoke, "I wish to speak with her now."

My new 'friend' moved himself. I didn't realize before, but he was hanging on the chain above me. He climbed down them and then me. My guess is that he finished by walking over and standing next to his master. The room stayed quiet for several minutes. My captor was probably waiting for me to regain some of the energy that his servant was taking from me. Impatiently, he jabbed at my stomach.

"You, girl," he simi-shouted, "Time to wake up."

"What, do you… want?"

"Nothing much my dear," he chuckled, "Just your little trinket there."

"… why?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure myself," he stated, "but ever since I saw it I can't stop thinking about it. I want it, yet I can't take it from you."

"… I repeat… why?"

"Again, I don't know. It can be in my grasp," he demonstrated by grabbing onto it, "And yet, I can't get myself to just take it."

His hand slowly slipped away from the medallion. Its weight bounce off my chest.

"For some reason, I feel as if I can't take it," he paused, "without permission."

"… no."

"Not even for your little brother?"

"He's not…," I stopped, "you can't…"

"Then how about a deal," he chuckled, with his eyes piercing mine.

* * *

"(Hey, Sis.)," a young Vulpix tackled me, "(I gotcha!)"

"(Brother, get off of me,)" I growled, "(and leave me alone.)"

"(I can't do that Sis,)" the lightly brown Vulpix smiled, "(Not until I see you shine again.)"

"(Just get off!)" I flipped on top of him.

"(No.)" he reflipped on top of me.

"(I said OFF!)" I kicked him away.

"(Come on! You know you want to…)," he licked me.

"(Gah, don't do that!)," I shrieked.

"(What? Can't I say that I love my Sister?)"

"(Not like that!)," I wanted to bite him, but knew that would only cause more trouble for me later, "(And not with me! …Who could love a misfit like me?)"

"(I would…)," my brother plopped next to me.

"(But he wouldn't. I told him that I liked him and he… He spat fireballs at me, brother. He called me Yin Filth!)," I started crying without any regret. "(I don't belong here. Since the day that we were born, you were the perfect child… but me…)"

I stared at my front paw. I hated what I was. I was born not like any other Vulpix. It was bad enough that we were twins hatched from the same egg. That, in itself, was a bad omen among Ninetails. So why did I have to be born pitch black? I was just like that he said, Yin Filth! Born to be the disgrace of the family. Destined to be evil and killed by…

"(But Dad said that our fur will change color as we grow older.)," my brother tried to comfort me, "(Look, mine's already turning brown. I'm sure yours will too.)"

"(Yeah, It has…)," I growled, "(Haven't you noticed?)"

"(Noticed what?)"

"(Mew Damn it, Brother! I got darker!)," I screamed at the top of my lungs, "(and YOU didn't notice!)"

"(Sis…)," he backed down a bit.

"(I hate it! I want to just…)," I bit down hard on my wrist and ripped out my fur.

"(Hey!¡! Sis, don't do that!!!)"

"(I rather be bald than this!)," I screamed as I ripped patch after patch of the Damn Black Fur, "(I'd rather just die than to go on living like-)"

"(Shut Up!)," my brother hit me with all four of his full grown tails. I stopped my fit…

I was stunned…

Our entire lives my brother had never shown any aggression before…

My brother had never hit me before…

And he was crying…

"(Don't rip it out! Your fur is beautiful, you hear me!)," he shrieked at me, "(Mew Damn it Sister! Don't rip it out…)"

"(Brother…)" He was about to cry some more, but he held them back. He regained his posture and smiled again.

"(I would _kill_ to have fur like yours. Because you have that Flash Fire ability: you don't get tangles, you don't get dirty easily, and it grows back in a snap. Mine can't…)," he licked my check, "(You are a wonderful person. So if that Vixen can't see those qualities then he doesn't deserve you.)"

"(Brother…)," I could taste the blood in my mouth now, "(I, I'm sorry.)"

"(Don't worry about it.)," he grinned that stupid grin of his, "(Now give me a smile!)"

I smirked for a second. My brother could always make me feel better.

"(That's the sister that I know and love!)," I couldn't help, but truly smile again, "(And look, you got blood all over you fur! Now, let's fix you up, so that you'll look your best for the festival.)"

"(I'm not going…)"

"(Nonsense!)"

"(I'm serious, brother. They don't even let normal Vulpix go, let alone a Yin.)"

"(If you don't go then I wont go.)"

"(But you have to go. Everyone's expecting you to be there.)"

"(Then you'll have to go with me to make sure that I don't disappoint them.)," he laughed, "(So you have to look your best.)"

My brother took in a breath and breathed out a gentle Ember attack.

The blood that I bled stopped flowing and dissolved under the warm sensation. My lost fur grew back in place. My red flesh turned back to that shade of black. I watched as the grass darkened as shriveled up and died.

_It burned…_

_It spread…_

_The ash spread…!_

_The Fire!_

_Everywhere!_

_Fire!_

_Put it out!_

_Please help!_

_Hate Fire!_

_Destroy all Fire!_

"Chiiiick!!!"

I woke up.

I was having nightmares again. It felt so real. Like I was really there this time. I could even feel the fur growing on my paws. I really felt like I had paws. I could even feel those four heavy tails, plus my own. I didn't even feel weird about being a girl in the dream. The truly weird thing was I don't remember having this kind of nightmare before.

Even before I died, nothing like that. Then again, no one stopped me from committing suicide in my dreams before. But that second part of my dream, I'm not a pyrophob. And I'm a fire-type Pokémon now. So why was I so afraid of the fire? So many things wasn't making sense to me.

The bedroom that Tarsa brought me to was huge, even for when I was still human. With him gone, I felt the bitterness of being alone. Being alone when you are alone is really not that bad, but it's not exactly comforting to be alone in a new place after a nightmare like that one. The bed that I was on must have belonged to the dead guy they think that I am. He could have died in this very bed.

Well, what more reason would you need to have before you'd get out of there?

"_Get off my property_," a Noctowl shrieked from outside.

I hopped off the bed and headed for the door!

It was shut.

In my rush, I had forgotten two very important details.

One, I had no hands.

And Two, I was short, very short.

I just wanted to explore a little bit to get my mind off that dream.

That's not too much to ask, was it?

"(Get off of my tree!)," that Damn Noctowl shrieked again. There was a cracking sound. Something outside the room was breaking.

"Oh shit," a figure screamed as he crashed through the window and landed in the middle of the bedroom.

"(Cool. Oh invisible force that makes shit happen! Thanks!)"

"Ow, my head…," Tyrone groaned, "Hey, I'm in!?!"

"(On second thought, I take that back.)"

Tyrone slowly got off of the ground. He checked himself over to make sure that he didn't break anything. He didn't have any glass in his skin either, but there was plenty on the floor. I stayed by the door. Keeping as quiet as I could, I slipped inside the bookcase that happened to be nearby.

"Tyrone! Where are you?"

"Guys," he ran to the window, "I'm up here! Second floor! With the big body cast shaped hole in the wall!"

"We're coming up," Brandy shouted from the ground below.

"Don't bother! The branch I was climbing on broke. I was lucky to swing in like I did. I'll just get the-" Brandy was interrupted by this pounding noise. The sure sound of footsteps fill the emptiness of the house. People were running down the halls. There came a banging on the door, before all of the footsteps stopped.

"My Lord is everything alright in there!?!" Kenda was the first to the door.

"Oh, shit. I've got to hide," he ran, but stopped for a second, "wait, who am I talking to?"

* * *

(end)

Well, that's it.

**Warning:** The following joke is long and pointless. When you spot the section that applies to you, Please stop reading and review the chapter instead. Lack of sleep causes me to make such jokes. The only purpose of keeping this Joke is to lighten up the mood after the darkness of this chap. (even though Tyrone has already done that.) Now remember, **You have been warned.**

If you would like to make a call: Please find a phone.

If you would like to leave a message: There will be no beep, so you can't leave one after it.

If you would like to review: then scroll all the way down and press the "Review this Story/Chapter" button now.

If you are _still_ reading this and are _still_ wanting to make a call: Then get off of the computer and find a phone already.

If you would like to go swimming with Cuppy, Freckles, and Joe: Then make me angry. (no swimsuit required.)

If you are still trying to make a call: Seriously, stop reading this and get some help.

If you would like to dress as a giant baby and walk down the streets of Boston: You are one weird dude.

If you would like to stand around all day as a human statue: You have, like, the coolest job, ever!

If you would like to take a shower: Don't let me stop you.

If you would like to strangle me for any of the "If you would" options: then find a pillow and punch its lights out.

If you would like for me to stop talking:

Then I feel obligated to remind you that you are reading and I am not actually performing in an audio form of speech. Nor do I control what you do or do not read, so if you have a problem with how I'm going on and on about nothing, then that's really your fault here for continuing to read this nonsense instead of scrolling down to the Review button or turning off the computer and actually doing something that requires the movement of something more than just your hands and eyes. i like pie. Do you like Pie? Why are you still reading this!?!?! Umph, Gah, Makamangle!!!! GO AWAY!!!! You're making me very insecure right now!...

…then I wouldn't have made it to college. (^-^)

If you would like to understand my feelings towards the Snuggie: then find a Snuggie and SEND IT BACK TO THE BOULES OF FIRE OF WHICH IT CAME FROM… and let it **BURN!!!!** _MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_

If you know where I sleep at night and would _**still** like_ to make a call: then… (*-*) Crud, guy with Snuggie coming with a glass of Kool Aid... so I'll stop now.

No! Don't drink the KOOL AID!!!! IIIIIIEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!…….


	17. Too Late to,,,

Hey, everyone…

I would like to Apologize.

First: The Flash Fire ability was not what I thought it was. I thought that it had healing properties… But for the sake of the story, Please let me keep it as it is... Thank you.

Second:

This was one of the scariest things that I have ever written.

I have never had nightmares that struck my heart like this chapter did.

Even the Nightmare that inspired Nanashi's Nightmare on Elm Street, wasn't this scary.

Even Newscasters (and other people who smile way too much) don't scare me as much as this.

I need to call some one…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

Please enjoy the chapter, while I'm on the phone…

* * *

I have no words of wisdom today...

* * *

"So… do we have a deal?"

"I don't have much of a choice," that girl frowned, "I'll help you…"

"Perfect," I grinned as I unlocked her shackles, "You use that medallion's power for me and I return to you your little brother."

"But there is one problem," that little Buizel grinned, but I locked back into her chains before she had a chance to escape, "Ow, what are you doing?"

"I will not be tricked by the likes of you."

"What? No," she sighed, "I'm not trying to trick you."

"What are you saying?"

"I know how this 'trinket' works, but I want to test it on a human first."

"So you planed on using it on me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," she looked away from me again, "after all, I don't know where you are keeping Louis."

"So what is it that you want?"

"I need a guinea pig, or the deal's off," that brat was completely resistant. Lucky for me, I know the perfect person to use, Kenda… though I'd have to add to the prophecy again. I'm sure that it wouldn't be difficult. Then if I needed to, this girl, Jade could replace Kenda. They both resemble each other. No one would ever know the difference.

"Fine," I grinned, as I unshackled her again, "It is a deal."

"Finally," she whined, rubbing her sore wrists.

_***CRASH!!!***_

"What was that?"

"I don't know," I headed for the door, but stopped, "You, make sure that she does not leave this room."

"(Yes, sir.)," the Treeko sighed.

* * *

"My Lord, please answer," I continued to bang on the door.

"Kenda, what are you doing," Tarsa and my fellow priestesses approached.

"There was a crash in Lord Pseudo's room, but the door is stuck."

"It is not stuck, Kenda. It's locked," Tarsa sighed, taking out his key.

"Why would you lock the door?"

"Lord Pseudo wished for it. So that he would not be disturbed," Tarsa explained as he turned the key in the slot.

"D-don't come in," a deep voice coughed from inside.

"Lord Pseudo," I pushed past Tarsa, but found another boy, "Who are you!"

"Look, I fell in by accident! I'm just looking for Milksha-, er, Tyler."

"You're not going to lay one finger on Lord Pseudo," I released my Pokémon, "Go Vileplume!"

"Hey, I don't know what's going on," that boy took out a Pokéball, "I don't want to fight you, but… Leo, I chose-"

"Use Stun Spore!"

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not rea-Gah," he twitched as the effects of the Stun Spore insnared him. He dropped his Pokéball to the floor. I lost sight of it, but I got him.

"Our Lord where are you," my fellow Priestesses came in from behind Tarsa.

"What have you done with Lord Pseudo, boy?"

"I-don't, know any… Lord… Sudo," the boy strained.

"Don't lie to us!"

"Calm yourself Kenda," Tarsa gripped my shoulder, as he entered the room, "You can come out from hiding now My Lord."

"Torchic?"

The white Torchic came out from his hiding place near the door.

"I know you…," the boy gasped when he saw Tarsa.

"Oh, you do, do you," Tarsa grinned at the boy, "Shall I dispose of the boy, my Lord."

"(Well, he's not really a threat…)," Lord chirped softly.

"Is that so?"

"(Yeah, he's sort of a friend of mine.)"

"Damn it," Tarsa cussed, as he took out his Pokéball, "Then I shall personally take care of the boy for you. Come on out Skuntank."

"(What do you want now?)," Tarsa's Skuntank stomped.

"Skuntank, we need you to take our 'guest' to one of the guest rooms."

"(Yeah, yeah, Whatever…)," Skuntank stomped again to get to work.

"You two," Tarsa pointed to the others, "go and see if our guest brought any friends."

"Right away," those two left the room.

"As for you Kenda," I jumped when he said my name. He looked at me for a second, but looked back at the intruder. He grinned that dark grin of his as he looked back at me, "Stay here and protect Lord Pseudo."

* * *

Down below Brandy and I are wondering why Tyrone had just stopped talking to us.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Who cares," I snorted, walking away from the window, "Let's find our own way inside."

"What is your problem," Brandy grabbed onto my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you defending that loser!"

"Because someone has to and you certainly aren't going to do it, Karen."

"Why do you have to, though?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Brandy explained, "It shouldn't matter which class we're from or how much money we have. People should be judged by their character, not anything else."

"Man, Brandy," I snorted into a laugh, "By the way you talk, you sound like you're one of them too."

"That's because I am," Brandy spoke bluntly.

I nearly dropped Kiki again, "What? Since when? How?"

"Since forever, Karen. I never was upper class, I am barely middle class."

"How did you hide this from everyone?"

"I didn't hide it," he shrugged, "Lots of people know. Everyone else just assumed that I was Upper Class because I had brought a wide variety of Pokémon to school over the years."

"How were you able to…," then it dawned on me, "You're part of the Day Care."

"Bingo!"

"Then those were other people's Pokémon that you were looking after."

"Right again," he clapped, "and to think you figured it out all on your own!"

"Stop clapping… or by this time tomorrow, you'll have to be fed through a straw," I emphasized by cracking my knuckles.

"Gah, sorry," he stopped.

"So if all of those Pokémon were other people's, then what Pokémon do you own?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Vul Pix Vul," Kiki squirmed.

"Kiki, what's wrong?"

"You look over there," an new pair of voices shouted.

"Hide," for once, both of us agreed.

* * *

"Oh, man… this stinks…"

"I don't have time for lame puns," I growled.

"Coiner, Where… ah," the boy twitched again.

"Where am I taking you, you ask? Just to the guest room," I smiled, "all of my personal guests go to the guest room."

"Can't, move."

"Find youself lucky that I can't poison you," I threatened as I unlatched iron door.

"What's the big idea leaving me in here," Jade complained from inside.

"Humph. I almost expected you to have escaped by now."

"I'm not going to back out of my end of the dea-," Jade took a glance at my new prisoner, "who's that?"

"This is the guinea pig you wanted, Jade."

"Jade?!?"

"Tyrone…," the girl was stunned.

"Ah, I see you two have met. Are you friends?"

"Hardly…," Jade scoffed, as she cracked her knuckles, "He's just someone who deserves exactly what I am about to do to him."

"You're going to show me it's power _now_?"

"Yes," Jade nodded, "but you may want to get your Skuntank out of the way for this."

"Jade… what are, gah," the stun spores zapped him again as Skuntank threw him against the inner wall. His body splashed on the wet floor.

"Back up, all three of you," Jade growled.

"Jade," the boy's paralyzes was wearing off, "you can't trust him. He's-"

"As if I could trust you," Jade roared at him and cracked a smile that even scared me, "You deserve this."

"Deserve what? I don't understand!"

"You're nothing, but a filthy low life _mutt_ that tries to pass himself off as one of the pure breeds, aren't you," Jade grasped the medallion, she then pointed it at him.

"Jade… What are you…"

"It's too late…"

"Jade!"

"Phoenix Gate, _Open!_"

The charm of hers lit up and shot out red wires of energy. This energy turned into red outline that surrounded itself around the boy. He clinched his stomach as he screamed in pain.

"Ah, Stop," He pleaded, "Jade, Please!"

"Tyrone… _Burst into flames_," Jade shrieked louder than the boys screams. The boy then did exactly what Jade had ordered. With one last scream, he combusted into an intense orange and red flame. He stood straight up as he screamed his head off. Soon the scream was silenced, and the flames died down in an instant. His clothes fell into a pile on the floor. And everything was quiet again. Not even an echo. The room gave off the familiar scent of burning hickory. That scent was so pleasant that it was hard to believe that the horrid event had just occurred not even seconds ago.

"My God," I found myself in awe, but I still managed to keep my compositor, "That was incredible."

"Get out…," Jade huffed, "I need to rest."

"Can you do that again?"

"Yes," she spoke softly, "as many times as it takes. Now get out…"

"And not just with humans but with-"

"I said GET OUT," she snapped with a rage that was even more horrifying than the flames that had consumed the boy, "All of you NOW!"

She couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. That must have been her first time to kill a human being. My Pokémon had already ran away out of fear of the preteen who wielded such intense power.

"Fine, I'll leave…," I said as I left, she sat herself down in front of the remains, "but I will be back. And I expect you to be able do that again."

"I know…," she sighed as I slowly shut the door, "Tyrone, I'm so sorry. I am so very sorry to have done this to you."

_*CLANK!*

* * *

_

_Oh God, I didn't know that I had it in me…_

_I need some alone time now…_

_Please review…_

_Thanx…  
_


	18. The Trouble with Poet

Not good, Not good.

Not good at all.

I keep making jokes when I shouldn't.

And there are some people who are taking them seriously.

One of the biggest jokes is when I say that "I'm a writer."

_I type this stuff, for crying out loud!_

Real writers had to make everything from scratch,

They had to walk fifteen miles…

Up hill!

Both ways!

And they liked it like that…

Don't ask me why, I'm not a real writer.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Not everything is as it seems… However, sometimes it is… _Or is it?_

* * *

Well, while Tyrone was being… killed… other events were occurring roughly at the same time. I think that it would be best if I explained what was going on with my 'parents' and 'sister' first. I just love hearing this part myself and I still hang this over Kiki's head.

"I checked the front and under the patio" the Blond announced to her partner, "Nothing there."

"I already checked up the Oak tree and those bushes over there," the dark headed one pointed directly at our hiding place.

"Find anything?"

"Just a dumb Vulpix nest."

"Did you destroy it?"

"As fun as that would be, Lord Pseudo's going to destroy all them soon anyways, so why bother?"

"Its getting dark," the Blond pointed out, "Let's check around back."

When they were gone, the three of our heads popped out of the bushes.

"That was close," Karen sighed.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I sighed too.

"That was a great baby Vulpix impression."

"Thanks. What did you think, Kiki?"

"(It even had me fooled.)"

"Okay Kiki, we need to find a way inside without them noticing us."

"Vul-pix."

"Go up and check to see if they left the door unlocked."

"Pix," Kiki nodded as she hopped out from underneath the bushes. Under the cover of the shadows, she ran along side the building. She stopped a few times to make sure that no one was following her. She then quietly hopped onto the porch and headed for the door.

"_Noctoooowlll_," a shadow slipped down and Kiki disappeared.

"What the hell," Karen gasped.

"Did that just happen," I blinked.

"Did what just happen¡?¡"

"(MAMAAHH!!!!)," Kiki cried from on top of the Noctowl's tree.

"Ah," Karen shrieked quietly, "that Noctowl swooped away my Baby!"

"Karen, keep calm."

"What are you talking about," Karen cried, _"I am calm!"_

"Just use your Pokéball."

"Right," she tried, but it couldn't reach her, "Oh, my poor baby…"

* * *

"(Would you lighten up?)," I watched Kenda pace the room, "(Your pacing is giving me a headache.)"

"My Lord what's wrong?"

"(Simple, you're too uptight.)," I sighed.

"It's not me, is it," she asked.

"(Yes, it's you. Now, just sit down.)," I patted the side of the bed with my left wing.

"You want me to make the bed," she panicked again, "I can do that!"

"(No…)," I sighed as I sat down again, "(Sit down and _re~lax~_.)"

"Oh, right," she sat down beside me, "I didn't think of that."

"(Man, you're almost as annoying as Fia.)"

"I'm sorry that I can't understand you."

"(Eh, don't worry about it.)," I 'smiled' like Fia does. Of which, came out too naturally for my taste. I was way too happy for my own good. Those damn happiness berries.

"Truthfully, I don't know how you can do it, Lord Pseudo," she said sadly, "I don't want to have any doubt in you."

"(That's okay. I-)," I stopped smiling.

_…What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?…  
…I remember something about the dead guy…  
…but what exactly is this Sango Otanes Ritual anyways?…_

"My Lord, did I frighten you?"

I shook my head no.

"I am scared… but it's because I keep having nightmares and I don't have anyone to talk to about them…," I looked back up at Kenda, she seemed to be scared again, "Though, you just sitting here listening to my jumble, does make me feel better. I just wish that you'd stop being so scared of me, you know?"

"I guess, I do," she nodded, "I have no reason to be afraid of you."

"It be even better if you could… Wait," I looked her with some hope, "Am I talkin-"

"(Gotcha!)," the Noctowl from outside shrieked again. I was so freaked out, that I jumped to the safety of Kenda's arms.

"Lord Pseudo!?!"

I didn't realize that I also landed in a little more personal place for her.

"Gah, I didn't mean to," I hopped away from her a bit, "I'm sorry! Please, don't hit me!"

"Lord Pseudo, now you're the one that needs to calm down."

"I'm sorry," sighing heavily, I recomposed myself, "I don't like being here."

"Why not? This is your old room isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I've (never been here befor…)," I stopped, I was talking normal Torchic again.

"Lord Pseudo, why did you say such things and then-"

"(MAMAAHH!!!!)"

"Was that a Vulpix?"

"(She sounded like she was in trouble.)"

"Shall we go after it Lord Pseudo?"

"(Well, we might as well see…)," I hopped off the bed and jumped onto the chair and desk that were placed near the opening in the window. Looking out of it, I couldn't keep from laughing. It was one of those Kadac moments. I would have it on my Christmas card, just for laughs.

"(Let me go you stupid bird!)," Kiki cried.

"(Not so much fun when you're the one being hunted, now is it?)"

"(Tyler?)," Kiki growled, as the Noctowl pecked at her head, "(Ow, you're responsible for this?)"

"(Not in the least," I laughed,"(I don't even think that Karma saw this one coming.)"

"(Hey, you, little Swablu!)," the Noctowl stopped pecking, "(Since you're young, I'll let you off with a warning. This is my territory and this is my Raticate. So… BACK OFF!!!!)"

"(Who you calling a Raticate, you stupid bird!)"

"(I've gotcha where I wantcha, now I'm gonna eatcha!)"

"(Eat this!)," Kiki bit onto the bird's leg.

"(Ah, get her off! Get her off!)," Noctowl flapped into the sky.

"(Humph, stupid bird.)," Kiki grumbled.

"(Humph, stupid you…)," I mimicked.

"(What was that?)"

"(How are you going to get down from there now?)"

"(Oh Mew Da… Darn it…)," Kiki swore cleanly, since she was in front of a two day old. She shook her tails ready to pounce, "(Mind getting out of the way? I think that I can make it.)"

"Stand back Lord Pseudo. I'll knock it right out of the tree." Kenda had taken a rotten piece of wood that used to be part of the window, "With any luck, it'll break its neck when it hits the ground."

"(No! Don't do that!)," I yelled as I sparked out an Ember attack. Luckily, the wood wasn't hit, however…

"Ah, my hand!"

"(Don't hurt Kiki!)"

"Lord Pseudo," Kenda looked frightened again.

"(Don't… hurt… Kiki…)," I pantomimed as best that I could.

"Why would you defend that monster? I don't understand," her frown turned from fear to anger, "You're not really Lord Pseudo are you!?!"

* * *

"Fine, I'll leave…," as he left, I sat myself down in front of what was left of Tyrone, "but I will be back. And I expect you to be able do that again."

"I know…," I sighed as the door slowly closed, "Tyrone, I'm so sorry. I am so very sorry to have done this to you."

_*CLANK!*_

"But it was the only way," I couldn't cry any more tears as I reached for the pile. The clothes shifted a bit as the new creature stirred from inside. I jumped for a second. I didn't expect it to move so suddenly. Tyrone's new nose squirmed its way out of the head's shirt.

"(I'm alive? What's that smell?)," Tyrone growled as his head slipped out, "(Why are you so big? What's going on?)"

I helped pull the rest of Tyrone out from under his wet clothes.

"(Gah, Put me down!)," He cried as picked him up. His fur was so soft and his eyes were so innocent. His soft cream tail was in between his legs. I never thought that I would say this about a Growlithe, but he really was cute.

"Awe, don't you make the _cutest Puppy!_"

"(Puppy?)," Tyrone looked down at himself, "(Ahh!!! What did you do to me!?!)"

"Again, I'm sorry," I couldn't help, but laugh, "But it was the only way to save your life and get that con-artist to trust me."

"(But what did you do?)," he snapped, "(Last time I checked, I"m not supposed to be wearing a fur coat! And why can't I feel my thumbs?)"

"Because you don't have any right now…," I laughed again.

"(What!?!)"

"Shush, keep your voice down," I grabbed his jaws shut with one hand, "I'm not sure if this room is completely sound proof."

He struggled to release himself from my grip. He started crying and whining from either pain or fear. Either way, he was not staying calm for me.

"Now listen," I started to explain, "I turned you into a Growlithe. Don't ask me how, because I can't tell you. Personally, I was going for a Poocheyna, but anyways… As for why, I needed to do something to make that jerk trust me, so that I can get Louis back and stop him from performing his evil plot.…… Blink twice if you understand so far…"

Tyrone struggled to escape from my grip the entire time that I held him. When I asked him if he understood, he stopped long enough to blink twice.

"What I did to you does not have to be permanent. So long as I have this medallion, I should be able change you back any time that I want to, but you have to promise to not tell anyone that I did this to you. If you do, then I will have to _punish_ you, you _understand_?"

I gripped on to his jaws tighter. He jerked back, but blinked twice… so understood.

"Now when I said that if you tell anyone that includes Pokémon and Humans alike. I may even have to punish the one that you tell as well, Understand?"

Again, he understood, but continued to struggle. He tightened his grip on his tail with both of his hind legs. His front paws gripped at the hand that I was using to keep his jaws shut. I thought that I was really scaring him.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but if you do tell someone, then these physical changes will be the least of your worries. _Got it?_"

Tyrone started to blink rapidly and he started bouncing. He whined uncontrollably to be let go. It was good enough for me, so I let his jaw go.

"(Oh God! Jade! I have to pee, like really_ bad!_)"

"Aah," I dropped him on the already wet ground and backed myself as far away from him as possible.

* * *

(end)

So I sort of missed something…

Can anyone tell me why, for a short time, Tyler could speak human again?

The reason was in the last chapter, but it was connected to the events in this one.

If you don't know then…

Eh, I'll explain it later. I'm sure that it will make sense soon.

I wonder if I'm ever going to get my first death in a story.

I'm not as evil as I thought I was…

Eeep, a bug!

_*SQUISH!*_

Ew, I killed a bug!?!

Yea!! I killed a Bug!!!

I'm evil! I'm evil! I'm evil!

…I mean… oh darn, I killed a bug.

Ain't that sad? (Y_Y)

No? (-_^)

Fine then… '(ToT)' Don't cry for the poor bug…

I'll just stick it in your lunch tomorrow.

MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	19. Simple Plan

Alright, something that I should have probably mentioned months ago.

Louis (Louie) in my story is not the same as the Louis in Srgeman's story. (_A Little Night Music:_ Which, by the way, is a Totally awesome Fic. Mine is Trash in comparison. HECK, mine can't even be called scrap!)

My Louis is based on my dad's dog.

The real Louis was so spoiled that he literally had his own room, big screen TV and more toys than I have had in my entire life.

I'm not kidding here. Seriously, this is no joke.

If it wasn't Louis, then it would have been Shotzy…

My dad's other dog, who was not as spoiled as Louis.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

Call, it helps...

* * *

Don't you love it when a plan comes together? What if it wasn't your plan… huh?

* * *

"So, do we understand the plan?"

"(Yeah, yeah, _I've_ got it.)," Tyrone grumbled.

"And your sure that you have the scents?"

"(Yes. I don't know how, but yes, I have the scents.)"

"Now I should be able to fit you through that window up there, but…"

"(But what?)"

"I may have to make you smaller."

"(No!)," he barked, "(Not again! I'm small enough as it is!)"

"I'm just kidding," I laughed, "But once you're through, I'll make you full grown okay?"

"(That I wouldn't mind so much.)," he grumbled as I lifted him to the tiny basement window, "(But why don't you change me back to normal?)"

"Three reasons;" she stated, "One is for insurance. Two is your innate loyalty. And three… you're in your birthday suit."

"(Damn it… not again)," he whined as he slipped through.

"What do you mean by… never mind. I don't want to know. Now go get going," I whisper yelled.

"(Wait! What about my size?)"

"Oh right," I pointed the medallion out the window, "Phoenix Gate…"

* * *

"Well, your burn doesn't look too serious, Kenda," Tarsa rubbed the medication onto her hands.

"(I'm really sorry Kenda. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know how I did it.)," I apologized as I sat behind Tarsa.

"Lord Pseudo says that he didn't know how he used Ember."

"But earlier, he said that he didn't belong here," Kenda cried.

"He said to you?"

"(Well, for a little while, I could speak human again.)"

"Is that so," Tarsa pondered, before he turned to Kenda's burns again, "Well, you don't have to worry. The Hondew berries, that Lord Pseudo had, made his fire powers sufficiently weak."

"That's good," Kenda sighed in relief.

"Now what exactly did he tell you?"

"He said that he was having nightmares."

"Ah, yes of course," Tarsa stared at me, "The nightmares that you've been having since before you died."

"No, this was different," I admitted, "Hey, I'm (talking agai- Damn it!…)"

"Different how!?!…'scuse me. Please do tell my Lord."

I spent the next few minutes explaining the contents of my dream. Tarsa didn't seem to be surprised, Actually, he seemed to understand what my dream was about. But when I got to the part about the fire, he started repeating what I said more loosely. I should have known… but then…

"You know, I think that I can hit that Vulpix right out of the tree," the blond interrupted me without knowing it.

"(Leave her alone!)"

The blond stopped when Tarsa translated for me.

"Why my Lord," Tarsa asked, "Fire Pokémon are our greatest enemy."

"(Then why do you follow me?)," I asked in detest, "(If Fire Pokémon are your enemy then why follow one? I don't get it!)"

"Yes, they are the greatest scourge of the world."

"(Tarsa, answer my question!)"

"We should eliminate them all now, shouldn't we?"

"(Hey, answer me! Stop ignoring me!)"

"Yes, my Lord," Tarsa smiled, as he picked me up, "We shall do the Sango Otanes Ritual tonight! Post haste!"

"(What!?! No stop! Put me down! I want answers!)"

"Yes, let our anger consume and destroy all Fire Pokémon, so that Plants may prosper!"

The two girls (of who's names still escape me) cheered and chanted along side Tarsa's rant.

…_Damn it, Tarsa set me up!…_ I looked to Kenda. _…By the look in her eyes, she has to know that I'm not saying these things… shouldn't she?…_

"Yes," Kenda joined them, "Kill them all!"

_… I'm screwed…  
…I am so totally screwed…_

* * *

"(Oh, my Mew!)," I screamed quietly to myself, "(they are going to destroy all Fire Pokémon? In the name of Plants? Tyler, you are so grounded when we get you home.)"

I knew that Tyler couldn't hear me, but it was worth saying it. The big human then tied up Tyler and started to take him away. They seemed to forget about me completely.

"Don't worry Kiki," Ma called quietly from down the tree, "Mama's coming!"

Ma jumped up onto the base of the tree with my Pokéball in her mouth. She climbed to the same branch that I was, in a snap. She was about to take my Pokéball and return me.

"(No Ma, not yet…)," I pounced my way into the house, "(Give me back Tyler.)"

"Look out my Lord," the dark headed human yelled as she stood in front of the big smelly human.

"No, its my turn to defend our Lord," the blond human pushed the dark head out of the way.

"Both of you get rid of that pest and meet me at the ritual site," the Big human gave Tyler to the Red head and then pulled them out of the room.

"(No, Tyler!)," I tried to go after them, but those girls got in my way.

"Let's go Sunflora," the Blond threw her Pokéball.

"And Shiftry," followed the Dark head.

The respective Pokémon burst forth in a flash of light. The Shiftry looked maliciously mean, while the Sunflora looked helplessly happy. I have to admit, she was not scary in the least.

"(Out of my way!)"

"(We wont let you take our Sacrifice, Pest!)," the Shiftry roared.

"(Yea, we shall destroy you and all of your kind! He he he!)," the Sunflora giggled. I let down my guard for just a second, because of how stupid she sounded. I mean seriously, I figured one Will-O-Wisp attack could send these Pokémon running.

"Razor Leaf!"

Both Pokémon didn't hesitate even a millisecond. They made their move before I had a chance to breath. I was being bombarded with an entire storm of blade sharp leaves. And they hurt! I've never felt water attacks that were as powerful as those leaves. I tried to counter with a Fire Spin, but there were too many leaves. Some shot at me while they were still on fire, but that only helped me so much. The room caught fire.

"No, Lord Pseudo's room," the Blond cried as the flames got higher.

"Shiftry, put out the fire! Hurry!" Shiftry shifted out a dust storm that not only put out the flames, but skid me a few feet, "Keep it up, Shiftry! Blow her away!"

Shiftry continued to gust at me. The dust was getting in my eyes. I was blind. I tried to grab on to something, anything to keep myself from flying away. Sunflora used Razor Leaf again. Something whacked me in between the eyes. I could feel myself be flipped up into the air and out the window. I was falling nose first to the ground.

_"Kiki! Return!"_

I heard Mama scream before everything went red and dark.

* * *

…_Must find Louie…  
_ _…Must find Louie…_

That was the only thought that I had as I sniffed the area around the house.

_…Must find Louie…  
…got to find Louie…  
…gotta find Louie…  
…Then Jade will praise me…_

At that last thought my tail wagged like crazy. I even cracked a stupid smile.

_…and maybe I can get a cookie too…_

God, I couldn't help myself! Is this how Leo felt about me? Undying Loyalty? Unconditional Love? I thought those things about the Puppy Pokémon were only myths. But no, it's true! It was all fucking true. I sniffed everywhere looking for the little brat. I wasn't even close to finding him! I was going crazy at how little I could catch his scent. So because I wasn't even close to finding Louie, I had to move on to the second part of our plan.

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago…

"So… Are you done?"

"(Yeah, sorry about that.)," I whined as I padded back to Jade.

"Don't be sorry," she laughed, "Those were your clothes."

"(Great…)," I sighed, but then stood in the ready, "(So what's the game plan?)"

"Here's what I've got so far, Tyrone," Jade explained, "Coiner gathered together those girls you saw to serve as priestesses. They think that this white Torchic is really somd Lord Pseudo reborn to save the world from the Gates of Hell and the wrath of the Fire Pokémon, or something like that."

"(How could Tyler save us from something like that?)"

"Coiner told them that Lord Pseudo was to be the ultimate sacrifice in their ritual to summon the Thunder Pokégods to destroy all the Fire Pokémon on earth."

"(But he can't do that!)"

"Of course he can't, Duffus! That's not Coiner's true intentions."

"(So he's not going to sacrifice Tyler?)"

"No, he'll be used as a sacrifice alright, but he wont be alone." Jade explained, "The Priestesses are part of the sacrifice too."

"(But that doesn't make sense!)" I whined in frustration, "(Why would Coiner go through all that trouble just to kill everyone in the end?)"

"That's what I still need to find out," Jade admitted, "So it's very important, that if you can't find and rescue Louis, that you go find help instead."

"(So, basically you want me to do the "Jamie fell down the well" impression, right?)"

"Basically…," Jade sighed as she reached into her jeans and pulled out a collar with her family crest on it.

"(Oh, no!)," I backed away from her, "(I'm not going to degrade myself into wearing that.)"

"It's not for you to wear. It belongs to Louis," Jade explained, "Growlithe's noses are the most resourceful of any other Pokémon in the world."

"(You want me to smell it?)," I asked stupidly, she gave me a look, "(Alright, alright. Geeze.)"

I took a whiff and something in my brain just clicked. I could remember it. It was like the scent was filed away in the back part of my brain somewhere. For a second or two, it was the only thing that I could remember. I lost myself to detailing the scent. It smelled of sweet buttercream, cool refreshing clean salt water, and juicy ripe green apples. There was a hint of mint and rubber, but I knew that neither one belonged to the owner of the collar. Jade tied the collar around my neck while I was in that state. I took another second to shake off the sensation of forgetting everything else.

"Now, all you have to do is run up to anyone and they'll think that you belong to my family. They should follow you, if you make a big enough fuss."

"(I feel so used…)"

"Don't be," Jade smiled, "It looks good on you."

* * *

My Growlithe brain took over, shortly after I made it outside. Getting bigger only made things worse. There were so many scents in the air, that my brain wanted to categorize everything! My neck should have snapped from the overload of scent processing. I didn't know what even a fifth of what the scents were. I still don't know what half of them are, but I remember every single one to this day.

…_Go for help…  
…Find help…  
__…Brandy, he'd know what to do!…_

My mind screamed to the heavens as I caught wind of the human scent.

___…Brandy is friend…  
…Brandy helps everybody!…  
_

God, my thoughts were so stupid!

… _Get Brandy! …_.  
_…Brandy help…  
…Karen hurt…  
…but Brandy can help…_

Well, that's one thing that I can agree with my dog brain about.

* * *

(End)

Ain't life a hoot?

It isn't?

Well, then…

HEY LOOK AN ARROW!

_________  
{BIG ARROW}  
[LOOKIE]  
[LOOKIE]  
[EYE"VE]  
[GOTTAH]  
__[COOKIE!]__  
\WHAT KIND?/  
\IT"S OREO/  
\AND IT'S/  
\MINE!/  
\HA!/  
\V/  
V

What could it possibly mean i wonder…

Maybe it want you to review or vote in the Poll…

Both would be nice…


	20. Na Na Na Na Na!

Before I start... the title is not supposed to be insulting anyone.

Title meaning: See "Na Na" by Superchick.

I like the song and it just works for this chapter.

Next on my agenda...

The end result of my latest poll is… surprising in my opinion.

Every single person voted against Psyduck at least once.

Who knew so many people hated Psyduck?

This is not good people!

He's been on the phone all day because of you!

Fortunately, he has a very soft bottom…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Never lose sight of who you want to be... or someone else will decide it for you.

* * *

"Tarsa where are you taking us," I shouted, his grip was too tight on my wrist as we ran.

"This way," he grunted, "There's someone there that we need to pick up."

I've never seen Tarsa so scared before. Lord Pseudo wasn't much calmer than Tarsa. He kept on squirming in my arms trying to break free. There had to be something that they were hiding from the rest of us.

"Lord Pseudo, please tell me what's going on," I whispered to the tiny load that I carried.

"(yughr gonna gill mi, whuf du yough fink gon'n un!)," I had forgotten that Lord Pseudo couldn't talk properly with that gag in his mouth. On the other hand, I couldn't understand him when he's talking in Torchic either so it really didn't matter.

Tarsa stopped at an iron door. His Skuntank stood guard. The tiny Treeko that we liberated sat on top of him.

"Stand aside," Tarsa ordered as he stomped to the cellar door.

"(Alright.)," Skuntank stomped to the side, but it wasn't fast enough for Tarsa.

"There's something else we need," I was so confused. I know that the Treeko was part of the ritual. So what is it that Tarsa needed from that room.

"Of course, there is," Tarsa was acting strange, even for him.

Past this door was what had to be an old root cellar. You know, the place where they used to hang the large pieces of meat on chains. Of course, they are more famous for keeping fruits and vegetables fresh, but this one was built especially for hanging meats. Such places are rare to find, because the idea of eating Pokémon became less appealing over the centuries. There was a variety of stenches that radiated from the room.

"Get out of there," offended by the stench, Tarsa growled.

"What took you so long," that girl we captured stepped out from the stink hole.

"What are you doing with her?"

"As it turns out Kenda," Tarsa explained, "that Jade has magical abilities and has agreed to assist us in performing the ritual."

"Yes," Jade nodded sadly, "I'm here to help."

"The ritual requires maintaining a large amount energy," Tarsa explained, "With her help the ritual will not be as difficult."

"Of course, there's going to complications, if you do not inform me of what the ritual will require of m-," she stopped when she saw Master Pseudo, "What the hell?"

* * *

Kiki was shot out of the window, along with a huge puff of dusty smoke.

"Kiki Return," Karen yelled as she fell from the tree herself. Kiki returned to her Pokéball in time, but now Karen was the one falling!

"I've got you! I've got you," I positioned myself ready to catch Karen, but something else tackled me to the ground. Karen caught hold of a branch at the last second.

"I thought you said you were going to catch me…," Karen yelled.

"Not like you were going to let me," I yelled as I pushed at the creature that was trying to lick my face off, "Leo, what are you doing?"

"(I've found help! Brandy will h…)," Leo stopped mid-lick and stepped back, "(Oh God, what am I doing…)"

"Leo, where's Tyrone?"

"(I'm right here.)," Leo wagged his tail. I then noticed that he was wearing some kind of fancy blue ribbon.

"What's this," I bent over and grabbed the tag that was attached.

"(I don't know, I got it from Jade.)"

"Look out below," Karen shouted as she dropped to the ground, "Now let me see."

Karen ripped the ribbon off the dog's neck and studied it. She was having trouble looking at it at first, but she quickly tossed it back to me. I took a closer look at the symbol. It was of an Azumarill surrounded by a ring of bubbles.

"It's the Dolly family crest," Karen explained, "I've seen this on Jade's Pokémon."

"(Um, I just said that!)"

"Where did you get this?"

"(I told you, 'From Jade.' What's up with you two?)," Leo barked angrily, "(Can't you speak English?)"

"Leo, what's wrong with you," I asked him.

"(I'm not Leo! It's me, Tyrone. Get that through your thick skulls already!)"

"Leo, we can't understand what you're saying," I said half thinking, "You're a Pokémon"

"(WHAT?)," Leo started crying, "(Why can't you understand me? Jade could. I'm not a Pokémon! I'm not…)"

"Now where did you get this?"

"(Alright fine…)," Leo sighed, "(Oh, bark, bark… Jamie, fell down the well again… bark.)"

"Did Leo just…," Karen frowned, "Well, I guess sense Tyrone is a farm boy…"

"So, I take it you've seen Growlie reruns too huh?"

"Big time," Karen pet Leo, "Alright gir- er boy, Where's the well that Tyrone fall down?"

"(God, I give up!)," Leo ran off to the other side of the house.

* * *

In that moment that I saw Jade, something new happened. It was like a movie projection covered her face…

_I was running… No, I saw something running. Kiki maybe… Running… She was so scared. Why? She was looking for someone. She had to find her. She had to warn her! _

**_*BANG*_**

_I heard the unforgettable sound of a gunshot echoing. Someone screams. A pain slashed into her back and through her heart. The wind was knocked out of her. She lost her step, tumbled to the ground. Her eyes glazed over, and remained unblinking._

"What the hell," Jade's voice brought me out of my sudden daydream, "I thought I was over that."

"Do you need to rest for a little bit," Tarsa asked sweetly before turning sour, "Because I have no time for you to rest."

"I'm fine," Jade shook it off, "Just remembered something that happened recently. Let's get this over with."

"Good then, let's go."

"Not until I get some information," Jade warned him, "If I don't know what to do, then I wont be of any help."

"Fine," Tarsa was losing his composer, he took out that book from the mysterious place that he kept it, "This book contains what you wish to know. Read it on the way."

"I don't think I will…," Jade said as she opened the book, "I think that I'll read it right here for everyone to hear."

"Don't test me girl," Tarsa motioned for his Skuntank to take a step forward. The lug growled and hissed menacingly.

"Don't test me, Coiner," Jade mimicked as she opened the book and turned to the appropriate page, "This is…"

"All that you need to do," Tarsa finished her sentence for her. Tarsa motioned us to follow. Jade slammed the book in disgust, but did as she was told.

"So did he tell you what you will have to do," Jade stated with a stern look at Kenda.

"Yes, I've practiced many times," Kenda's hold on me got tighter.

"You practiced being killed by your own Pokémon?"

Kenda stopped walking. I could feel her gaze looking down on me. My guess was for some kind of reassurance from me. I, however, kept trying to get out of my bindings.

"I-I will have to be killed," she asked Jade darkly.

"Yes, by your own Pokémon."

"But Vileplume wouldn't…," Kenda continued to walk, Jade followed,

"Not according to this," Jade quoted straight from the book, "The blood of the Fire Pokémon is on the hands of the Grass types. The Sango will demand retribution. They have killed so many in their cause. They have surpassed their weakness, but they have lost themselves. They too hold the Fire Types life force within. They must release it, the fires that burn within them for revenge. The Sango demands the blood of the ones that they follow as well. Take their life, burn what's left and scatter the ashes onto the winds, so that the forest life shall be spared. Eternity shall be granted and the Fire Pokemon snuffed out."

"It's talking about Lord Pseudo…"

"Then what do you suppose it means by take 'their' life," Jade asked, "It's talking about the Pokémon Trainers."

"Stop it," Kenda's heartbeat rose, her grip got tighter.

"What's wrong, don't like what you're hearing," Jade pestered Kenda quietly.

"You're wrong," Kenda yelled softly as Tarsa pushed open the door overhead at the end of the hallway.

"Read it for yourself," Jade opened the book again, "the 'they' is referring to you, the Priestesses. Your Pokémon have to kill all three of you along with Milkshake."

"Lord Pseudo," Kenda sounded like she was correcting Jade, but I knew that she was trying to say something to me.

"No, that's just Milkshake," Jade continued, "Nothing but a poor defenseless Torchic, who has even less of an idea of what's going to happen than you do."

Kenda stayed quiet after that. She picked up her pace and stood closer to Tarsa. Jade stayed further behind us. Kenda's heart rate didn't slow in the least. Kenda didn't want to hear the truth.

…_God, please let some of that get through to her…_

"If Lord Pseudo is willing to sacrifice himself," Kenda whispered to herself, as she stepped out of the basement and into the cool night air of outside, "Then I should be too."

…_God, I hate you right now…_

"If Lord Pseudo is really willing, then why do you need to tie him up?"

"Shut up," Kenda screamed at Jade, "You're the one that doesn't know anything!"

I could hear Tarsa chuckle just slightly. I did not understand why then… Today, I can understand what his thoughts were at that moment. His powers of brainwashing was truly adamant. He manipulated everyone perfectly. His plan was flawless. Soon he will have exactly what he wanted and all it would take was the destruction hundreds and soon to be thousands of innocent lives. But he will have what he wants. No blood on his hands though. He will achieve the goal that he had been waiting years for. Just as it was supposed to be done the first time…

"I was just trying to help…," I heard Jade say sadly to herself, ripping a page from the book…

* * *

"(Damn, she's not here anymore.)," I cussed loudly when I made it to the cellar window. There were two distinct scents coming from that room. One of which was my own, the other was Jade's. Her scent wasn't too weak, so that would mean that she was removed recently. I scratched at the window, almost wishing that I was small again so that I could follow her scent.

"Leo, what are you doing here," Brandy finally caught up to me, "Ugh, what's that smell."

Covering his nose, he looked inside the cellar window.

"There's nothing down there, boy," Brandy told me, "Wait, are those Tyrone's clothes? Was he in here, boy?"

"(Yeah. Jade was in there too. There goes my cookie…)," I whined, then shook my head to get those thoughts of her out, "(Damn, my brain.)"

"What in the world is going on around here," Brandy asked himself.

"Shut up! You're the one that doesn't know anything!"

"Brandy look," Karen pointed to the forest on yet another side of the building. Tarsa was leading a Skuntank and two girls into the woods. I noticed that the one in the back was Jade. It took all the mental strength I had to not go running after her. I watched her as she slowly ripped a page out of a large book she was carrying. She crumbled it into a ball and dropped it to the wind over her shoulder. I don't think that the humans noticed that part.

"What's Jade doing here? Is she a part of this," Brandy rubbed his temples, he was so confused, "But it was her crest tied to Leo? What is going on?"

"Let's go find out," Karen pulled Brandy to his feet and practically dragged into the chase.

* * *

(end)

Poll results: The question was as to who/what Brandy's Pokémon Partner should be?

I also asked you to vote for who you don't want. (up to 3 choices)

The Final Results Are:

Psyduck (Male) (40%)

Bonsly (Male) (30%)

Magby (Female) (20%)

Tyrouge (Female) (10%)

Totodile (Male) (0%)

Charmander (Female) (0%)

I guess, it's coin flipping time!

Thank you all who voted, whoever you may be.

Now I can work on those chapters with ease.

Be prepared for a look into the past **next** time.


	21. I Go Back: George Bondell's Story

This was one of the Hardest chapters that I ever had to write because…

I do not know what they had 50 years ago.

I don't know how they caught, battled, or even interacted with Pokémon in that timeframe.

I don't even think that were was a Pokémon League, just yet.

I do know that forty years ago, they didn't have Pokéballs or a Pokédex like they do today.

What I have written here is my interpretation of what the past was like in the Pokémon world. (or at least in Golnar)

In this chapter, I'm calling the Pokémon Storage Devices "Capsules".

It's basically a ball with a dial on it. Sort of like a round safe.

No wonder that Old Man in Veridian City is so happy to show you how to catch a Pokémon in the first game.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

All fruit are the most delicious just before they begin to rot.

* * *

The following are the accounts of one George Bondell, grandfather of Tyrone Bondell, and one of the remaining survivors of the "Frenzy Plant Mansion."

Date: June 7, 1961  
Time: 3:15 PM. CST  
Time Passed Since Incident: 5 Months  
Recorder: Norman Calvin  
Those present when these accounts were recorded included: Officer Jenny, His Nurse, Ann Porter, and His Fiancée, Sarah.

"Where should I begin," the patient got himself comfortable on the bed.

"Let's start off with who you are and your involvement at the Fabulist residence," Officer Jenny began.

"Alright," the patient took a breath, to steady his thoughts, "My name is George Bondell. I am currently 23 years old and have been working for the Fabulist family for about thirteen."

"So you were ten when you started working for Mr. Fabulist?"

"You could say that, yes… but not exactly…"

* * *

At a young age, I started my work at the Mansion. The original Master was not as kind as I had hoped he would be. I never knew what his first name was. It was considered improper to call your master by anything except their title as "Master". I may have heard it once or twice, but I don't remember what it was. He kept going off about the smallest of details. No matter what I did, it was _never_ good enough for him. Not to say that it didn't help me. His nitpicking gave me a reason to work to my fullest. However, that wasn't the reason that I stayed.

I stayed because of the people who also worked there. Ms. Coiner, for example, wasn't much stricter than the original master, but at least she worked hard and was much friendlier than the Master. Also, Ms. Coiner's stories of her homeland were incredible. I've never heard of the Jufuca Region before I met her. And then her cooking made the entire day worthwhile.

Her son, Tarsa, was not as hard working as his mother. He spent more of his time slaking off than doing any actual work. I've had to clean up more of his messes than that of the Master's entire family. He was a good friend of mine. On our days off, we'd spend our time playing near the creek or going into town for some fountain sodas. I never thought that he was a bad person, but there was something odd about the way he looked at the Master's son.

When the first Master passed on, his son took over the estate. The second master, Lord Pseudo Fabulist, was much less tight fisted. He seemed to live without a care in the world. When he came into power, the name barrier between us servants and the nobles of the house vanished. That day, Lord Pseudo made it very clear to everyone else on the staff that he was not to be called Lord, Master, or even Sir. Working became an enjoyment, I guess. The work that needed to be done was still to be expected, but the environment had changed drastically. The entire aura of the mansion became brighter. Even the children of Lord Pseudo were happier. He had a daughter, Serafina, who was the sweetest angel. Now I had been there while Serafina grew up, but we've never really spoken to one another before her father took over. While the rest of the Lord Pseudo's children spent most of their time out in the gardens, Serafina stayed inside and…

"So what are your names," she asked as we were setting the table one quiet afternoon. Well, as _I_ was setting up the table. Tarsa was 'setting up' the chairs.

"They're unimportant my Lady," I told her respectfully as I had done many times before.

"They are important to me."

"Coiner, my Lady."

"Bondell, my Lady," the pair of us bowed out of respect to the Master's granddaughter.

"Stand up straight," she told us, "you don't want to get stuck like that do you?"

We did as we were told. Serafina was much like her father, however she didn't show it before that day. She was the youngest of the five children, but was in her prime age.

"Now what are your names," she smiled, "Don't worry, I wont tell Grandfather."

"Well, in that case my name's Tarsa," he said loosely, "it means 'Worshiper of Fire'."

"Splendid," she cheered, then looked to me, "and yours?"

"Bondell, my Lady."

"What does it mean?"

"Farmer… I think…"

"Okay, Tarsa… Bonny, do you two go into town a lot?"

"Bonny…?"

"Not really," Tarsa yawned, "We spend most of our time working here."

"Excuse me, _we_," I glared at him.

"Okay, okay," Tarsa corrected himself, "He spends most of his time working, while I supervise."

"Have you two ever seen a Pokémon Battle?"

"You mean like," Tarsa pulled out a chair and sat himself in front of Sera, "when two Trainers get a pair of Capsules and they start fighting with one another. The Pokémon giving everything they've got to win for their masters?"

"You've seen one," the Miss was at the edge of her seat.

"Nope, not a one," Tarsa shrugged, "But I bet Bonny here has seen a few."

"I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't call me Bonny."

"What was it like? What kind of Pokémon where they? Who won, no better yet. Tell me everything!"

"Whoa, slow down there Miss," Tarsa laughed, "Give the guy some room to breath."

"Don't call me 'Miss', call me Sera."

"Yes, call her Sera," Lord Fabulist said from behind us, "then you will be sleeping with Septile tonight."

"Gah, Lord Fabulist," Tarsa screamed as he fell out of his chair.

"Kidding," Lord Fabulist laughed, "That was a splendid impression of what my father would have said wasn't it?"

"Quite, my Lord," I bowed in respect. Tarsa quickly got back up on his feet and did the same.

"Oh pish posh! No need to be so formal anymore, boy," he laughed again, "Call me Pseudo."

"Yes, Lord Pseudo."

"No, no, no._ Pseu-do_. Just Pseudo."

"Daddy, I wish to see a Pokémon Battle!"

"Then I'll take you with me to my next match."

"But you already tell me about all of those," Sera whined, "I want to see a battle where I don't know who the winner will be."

"Very well, dear," Lord Pseudo smiled that smile of his, "Boys, I would like you two to escort my fair daughter into town."

"Really," Tarsa lost his balance for a second, "I mean, it would be an honor sir."

"I told you call me, Pseudo," Lord Pseudo laughed again, "Now go show my daughter a good time."

* * *

"Hold up," Officer Jenny stopped my story, "How is it that Serafina came into town without anyone noticing her?"

"I was getting to that," George smiled as Sarah snickered, "You see…"

* * *

"Miss," I knocked.

"I thought I told you, call me Sera."

"Sera," I sighed, "If you're so excited to see a Match, then why is it that we needed to change our clothes?"

"Because," she opened the door, "I don't want to draw attention to myself."

We stood there blinking at the image that we saw. She was wearing baggy clothes that barely fit her, black shoes, brown pants, matching shirt, and her hair was bunched up inside of the cap that she was wearing. I could hardly believe that it was Lord Pseudo's little girl.

"I don't think think that's the best way for you not to draw attention."

* * *

"So basically she dressed like a boy so that she wouldn't be seen?" Officer Jenny interrupted again.

"She used to do it all the time with her father," Sarah explained, then paused, "Or as George told me."

"Miss Sarah, if you don't mind, I was asking Mr. Bondell the question."

"Well, it's just like Sarah said…"

* * *

For the next few years, we had become Serafina's personal traveling companions. We were the ones who made sure that Miss Serafina did not get into any trouble. That was our duty, since her father could no longer go with her. We watched battles, 'hung out' at soda shops, got ice cream, and watched picture shows. She acted like a normal kid, but then that day...

"Miss, it's getting late," I warned her.

"Oh, lighten up for once Bonny," Serafia took another sip from her float. She never got out of the habit of calling me that. Here she was at the age of twenty and she still acted like there wasn't a care in the world.

"How can I lighten up when your father's been getting on edge lately." I sighed, there's really no point in arguing with Serafina when she had made up her mind. However, I didn't want to suffer another one of Lord Pseudo's "penalties". Something was stressing him to no limit. Even before his Septile lost in the first round of the Golnar's RTC.

"But if you're that worried, then let's find Tarsa and go." She finished quickly and got up to leave. We got out just as the rays of the sun turned red.

"He said that he was meeting someone, some where around here," I said, "He should be back by now."

"I found him," Serafina pointed to an alley way. Tarsa was talking to a man in a dark dress suit. The man gave Tarsa a long package. The two of them shook hands and went their separate ways.

"Hey Tarsa," the Miss ran up to him, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"No one important."

"Then what's in your package," Serafina asked.

"It's not mine. It's your fathers," Tarsa grinned, "Let's go, your father wanted everyone to be present for his big announcement today."

"I wonder what it's about," I wondered out loud.

"Let's not be late to find out," Tarsa pulled for us to get going.

* * *

"Knock Knock," Tarsa said as he knocked on Lord Pseudo's bedroom door.

"Be careful Tarsa," I warned him, but he just shook it off.

"What do you want," Lord Pseudo nearly barked from the other side of the door, "I'm busy."

"Package for you," Tarsa smiled, despite the aura that Lord Pseudo was emitting. Lord Pseudo quickly opened the door and took hold of the box. He crushed it's outer rim, as he brought it back inside his room.

"Thank you," Lord Pseudo huffed, "Now go! You have work to do."

"Brrr," i shivered, "How can you still be smiling."

"Because he looks like this," Tarsa turned to look at me and made a grouch's face, "No Soup for you"

I smacked him upside the head for the disrespectful comment.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but would you get on with your account about the incident."

"I know," George sighed, Sarah took his hand for support, "It's just hard to remember what had happened…"

"Now why did he call everyone to the meeting?"

"That's just it, he didn't call for an announcement …"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the main hall, Tarsa and myself included. With all due respect the members of the family were to stand at the bottom of the stairs, while us, servants, stood against the walls. As you know, I was one of the lucky ones who stood near a window. Lord Pseudo stood at the top. He asked if everyone was there. He didn't take the time to hear an answer. Lifting up his Capsule, he twisted the dial on it and released the family Septile.

"Kill them all," Lord Pseudo yelled. Septile seemed to be confused at first, that man couldn't be Lord Pseudo. Then Lord Pseudo stamped his cane on the ground. Septile stood up straight. Then Septile leaped down to the middle of the room below. I wanted to do something, but I was frozen in place. Septile used it's most powerful attack in the middle of the room. Frenzy Plant. Giant vines burst forth from the earth. Left and right the people that I grew up working with were… were…

* * *

"They were…," George's grip on Sarah's hand got tighter.

"It's okay…," Officer Jenny assured George, "We know the rest."

"I wanted to protect Serafina, but I wouldn't have reached her in time," George sighed, "She was like a little sister to me."

"But there's a problem that still needs to be answered," Officer Jenny looked at George in the eyes, "What happened to the bodies?"

Let it be in the record that: Police had found the bodies of the Septile curled up in the center of the forest that it had created and the body of Mr. Pseudo Fabulist lying halfway on his bed. His body had a foreign substance circulating in his system. The substance, unfortunately, dissolved before any real tests could be done and so never identified. The bodies of the family and the remaining servants remain unaccounted for. All are assumed dead.

"I don't know," George touched his forehead, "I was knocked out the window. I- I must have passed out."

"I found him after that," Sarah spoke up, "I was working in the gardens when it started happening. I heard people screaming. When I got there It was already too late. His leg was torn a-and, and…"

Sarah started crying. She couldn't finish her sentence. It was now George's turn to comfort his future wife.

"I'm sorry Officer Jenny," George apologized, "Can we pick this up at another time."

Officer Jenny nodded as she lead the rest of us out of the room.

And so ends the official report…

* * *

"I told you that you didn't have to be here," George caressed his fiancée's hair, "I don't like to see you cry."

"Why," Sarah cried, "Why did this have to happen to you?"

"It couldn't be helped," George reached for his missing leg. The vines had caused too much damage, doctors had to amputate it. George was lucky to have been passed out for days. Sarah didn't leave his side the entire time.

"You didn't have to… come after me."

"People do strange things when they are in love," tears started to form in George's eyes.

"Then why did he do it," she cried quietly, shoving her face on George's chest, "I thought he loved us. Bonny. Why did Daddy…"

"I don't know Sera," he held her closer, she gripped onto his nightshirt. She didn't stop crying for hours after that.

George never got back to Officer Jenny about the incident.

* * *

(end)

Needless to say there is much, much more to that story than both of them would like to admit.

I'll leave what really happened to your imaginations.

Well, except for yours.

Yeah, _you_ behind the person reading this.

Your imagination is nasty!

However, all of the flashbacks did happen.

The **RTC** is the **R**epresentative **T**rainer **C**ontest. This competition was made to see who will represent Golnar in the Region's Pokémon League. Because traveling for leisure is near to impossible (Unless you have a Strong Water Pokémon or a very brave Flying Pokémon), the city of Golnar holds this competition annually to see which Trainers will represent the city in the Pokémon League. (All expenses paid trip past the mountains. After that they're on their own. They will collect Gym Badges just like everyone else.) The RTC is still around today…


	22. Missing Some Body

The past was revealed.

Unfortunately, this is also (technically) a filler chapter.

I needed more time for the oncoming confrontation.

However, it's not completely useless.

Eh he he…

Also, Warning: Possible Disturbing Description of a dead body.  
If you have a good imagination, then skip while in Ms. Kay's vision.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

Call if you are feeling the pressure get to you.

* * *

Patience is a virtue, but sometimes too long is long enough.

* * *

"What is taking so long…," Mom was pacing the waiting room. My mother had been called in to identify my old body, but she's been there for over an hour and half now. It couldn't possibly take this long to find the body of her son. Even if all they did was pile the bodies up in the back room, I would be the one on the top and still not that hard to find.

The doors opened. My mother looked up, but became disappointed to see that they were only the front doors. She saw Ms, Kay standing there and then she became concerned again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, I'm here because…," she sighed. She had been fighting with herself on whether or not to tell my mother that I had been kidnapped. She had first gone to my old house. When she found that my mother wasn't there, she thought of going back and help to find me. She knew that she could find me in a flash if she had to, but then how would she explain herself? Even a Growlithe would have trouble finding the person that kidnapped me.

"I'm here because, I know how hard it is to see…"

"The body…?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I think that I can handle myself," my mother sat down for the first time since she arrived at the city morgue.

"So, how was he?"

"Don't know," Mom sighed, "They've been back there for a while."

"Would you like me to see what's taking them," Ms. Kay offered.

"I can't ask anything more from you. You've already done so much for me and my family."

"I told you, you're not of their blood," Ms. Kay warned/corrected her again.

"Family is still family. Blood or no blood," Mom sighed, "John is still my son, even when he did this and became Tyler."

"Mrs. Lawrence… "

"I know," Mom sighed, "It's just hard to let go… How is he doing?"

"He's… getting along," Ms. Kay's ability to hide her emotions was impeccable, "He's found a way to, Shall I say, 'behave' with the others."

"Oh, really," mom laughed, "John always hated Torchic."

"Yes, I remember," now it was Ms. Kay's turn to laugh, "It was because of that, he never liked to visit me."

"Did he remember you? It's been so long."

"He didn't seem like he did and after seven years, it's my fault really."

"No, it's mine. After Tyler died, I became overprotective of John. I don't think that I've ever told him about his legacy."

"That's right…," Ms. Kay paused at her realization, "John was the last, wasn't he?"

"The last?"

"I should really thank Sigma, the next time I see him. He really saved my tails."

"Sigma?"

"You've never met," Ms. Kay walked over to the counter, "What is taking them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Who needs to guess," Ms. Kay grinned as she began to shimmer.

"Ms. Kay, I really don't think…" Mom thought that Ms. Kay was about to perform in some ancient form of mysticism to find the answer to their simple question.

"Hey Peoples," the woman banged on the small bell multiple times, "How long does it take to find the dead around here?"

"Excuse me," a man appeared slowly from the back. I will not go into details since I wasn't there. However, judging from what I've seen on TV, I'd say that the man had black hair, white skin and an extremely unemotional disposition. I bet his cheeks were longer than his chin too, "May I help you?"

"Fo' sure," Ms. Kay's form had changed from the Priestess, Ms. Kay, to another one of her Aliases, "Me and my friend here have been waiting here for like eva'."

The man stared down at the woman before him. He had seen her type before. Rude, unnerving, rebellious, no respect for anyone and so full of life. She was strangely attractive to him, yet he had no idea why. She was everything that he wasn't looking for (and that includes the pulse). The man sighed deeply before picking up a clip board.

"Name please…"

"Mercedes, but we are here to identify John Lawrence."

"I'm sorry… who?"

"Sir," Mom stood up and walked beside the rebel, "my son. I've been waiting for, God knows how long."

"Then you should have rang the bell… and one of our fine staff would have been here on the double," the mortician joked unemotionally.

"I did," Mom explained, "I was called in, rang the bell, and I talked to you."

"I've never seen you before in my life, Ms.…?"

"Lawrence," Mom yelled, "I want to see my son!"

"Shush. Do you want to wake the dead," the man joked again, "anyways, we haven't received any stiffs that need to be identified…"

"Then why can't she see her son." Ms. Kay slammed her fist on the counter.

"Calm down," the man sighed, "Look, I'm not supposed to do this, but 'll take you back there to see every stiff we have. I guarantee you, we have no one by that name here."

* * *

"(It sure is getting late)," Fia sighed, "(I hope Tyler's alright.)"

"(Would you forget about him already?)," Adian watched as Fia paced back and forth, "(You're making a trench.)"

"(I can't stop. It's like the time when I got Pokénapped, remember?)"

"(Oh yeah, it was right after Idris pushed you into that vat of white wash.)"

"(Remember how worried you got?)," Fia didn't stop pacing, "(I'm like twice as worried.)"

"(But they brought you back.)"

"(That's only because I wasn't really white.)," Fia stopped, "(Wait a second, this is just like that time! Oh no!)"

"(Fia, if it really is just like last time then you have nothing to worry about.)"

"(But it's not exactly like last time!)," Fia cried, "(they didn't keep me because I wasn't really white, but what I didn't tell you was that they wanted to kill me!)"

"(What?)," Enya rushed over, "(They tried to kill you. Why didn't you tell us!)"

"(I didn't think that it was that important.)"

"(How did you survive?)," Adian pushed Enya gently out of the way.

"(One of them took me back.)," Fia ran for the barn, "(We have to save him!)"

"(Fia, do you know where to find him?)"

Fia stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at both Enya and Adian, "(No, but I'm sure that Luighseach can help.)"

* * *

"(I'm sorry, but I can't help you.)," Luighseach neighed.

"(Oh, please Luighseach?)," Fia attempted with her begging eyes, "(Please, please, please help us find Tyler.)"

"(Look even if I knew how to find him…)," Luighseach brought his head down closer to the three, "(What makes you think that you can be more help than who he already has.)"

"(Because Luighseach…)," Enya spoke maturely for her age, "(We are Torchic and as a fellow Torchic, we can not let Tyler be harmed. As disrespectful as he is, he is still one of us and we will leave no Chic behind.)"

"(That and I want to kick his butt.)," Adian added in.

"(Yes, well…)," Enya nodded, "(there's that too.)"

"(Well, when you put it that way…)," Luighseach smiled at first, but then glared, "(I think that he's safer with the kidnappers.)"

* * *

"So is this your child," the mortician asked half-heartedly, for good reason too. He had let these two women look through all the drawers that they had. This was the last body that they had there. He unzipped the bag. A man in his much later years was laying there, he had died peacefully in his sleep.

"That's not him," Mom sighed.

"What kind of morgue do you run around here," the current Mercedes screamed at the poor man, "how can you lose a body?"

"I told you we never receive the body of a child," the mortician shrugged, "You can't lose what you never had."

"Well, I had a child and I lost him," Mom nearly yelled, "So where is he?"

"Try the police station, missing persons."

"Why you little…," Mercedes growled. She was about to pounce on the mortician. Mom took hold of Mercedes' head and covered her mouth.

"Thank you for your time, sir," Mom smiled as she pulled Mercedes out of the back room.

"What's the big idea," Mercedes screamed, "Let me at him! I'll tear him apart!"

"Look, Mercedes," Mom scolded her, "You may look like a teenager, but that is no excuse for acting like a spoiled child. You're older than that and you should know better."

"What are you!?! My mother," Mercedes frowned, as Mew's earlier warning slipped through her mind.

…"_(Don't lose yourself to that mask of yours…)"…_

"I'm sorry…," she shimmered back to her usual disguise, "I got a little carried away."

"I'm just as confused as you are, Ms. Kay."

"I'm just as confused as you are? Pft," Ms. Kay smiled, "He was here. I can smell him."

"So do you know what happened?"

"No, but I can find out," Ms. Kay raised a finger to her lips, "Consider this my only gift to you, okay."

Mom nodded. Ms. Kay approached the counter again and rang the bell. The man came back.

"Yes, may I help… Ms. Kay! W-what are you doing here?"

"I sensed an evil spirit about here."

"Gah, where!?!"

"Quick, take my hand," Ms. Kay reached out for his hands, the man was more that willing to comply.

Her eyes flashed…

_"Alright, here's the last one," another pair of Morticians brought a body bag, "Kind of sad, this one."_

_"Yeah, the kid blew his head clean off," one of them shuttered, "Part of his skull isn't even attached anymore."_

_"He was still alive for a while after that too," the first one elbowed the second, "I heard he died just as they got him to the hospital."_

_"I'll be the judge of that," our Mortician said as he wrote information on his clipboard._

_He then un__zipped the bag. John's face was unmistakeable. He was… well, not smiling really… but his face was deranged._

…

_Disturbing…_

_…_

_It was like seeing a roadkill Ratacate, without it's eyeballs disturbing._

…

_Nothing that the Mortician hadn't seen before. He was a trained professional. He did nothing but sigh as he put on his rubber gloves._

_"Excuse me…," a dark male voice asked._

_The Mortician turned around._

_…_

_…~~~…_

_…~~~~~…_

_…~~~~~~~~…_

_…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…_

Ms. Kay stepped back. Feeling disoriented, she fell to the ground.

"Um, Ms. Kay?"

"What happened," Ms. Kay put her hand to her head.

"What are you talking about," the Mortician yelled, "you're the one who came in here about an evil spirit."

"I- I did." Ms. Kay shook her head, "That doesn't sound right…"

"Must have been that Mercedes girl," the Mortician bit his nails. "She must have been possessed!"

"I'm not sure," Ms. Kay breathed heavily, "Where am I?"

"Ms. Kay," a woman place a hand on Ms. Kay's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Cathy," Ms. Kay recognized the woman, but…, "How long has it been since I've seen you? Five? Six? Seven years? How have you been?"

* * *

(end)

Amnesia?

…

More Missing bodies?

…

Extremely random questions?

…

Please, review if you like it or not… Or else.

…

I'll make you even more confused in the future.....

And I will too…


	23. Man with the Hex

No intro today…

Too lazy.

You all know that I don't own Pokémon in any form or fashion, right?

And you all know to call this number if you are having trouble, right?

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

Then let's get this blood bath over with it.

* * *

Be afraid, there are crazy people out there. And you know it…

* * *

"(Tarsa, you backstabbing bastard!)," I tried screaming, but you know how hard it is to speak when your beak-like mouth is tied shut? Even a normal Torchic wouldn't know what I was saying. Kenda wasn't rough. No matter how hard I struggled or scratched her. She didn't want me hurt. As for Jade, she walked silently behind us. Tearing out page after page of that book. Tarsa didn't seem to notice the 'breadcrumbs' that she was leaving behind.

"Finally," Tarsa exclaimed when we arrived at a clearing in the overgrown forest. It was the only place were trees couldn't grow. This was because the clearing was made of rock. The area was a perfect circle, except for this one triangle shaped ledge in the northern corner. The ledge was where Tarsa and Jade were to stand to oversee the ritual.

Every part of the main stone circle was covered with a thin layer of moss. There were engravings on the ground. Symbols that I couldn't recognize were on and around this stone wheel. There were four pedestals on this wheel. One in the center and the other three surrounding it in a perfect triangle formation. The surrounding pedestals were in the shape of leaves. Each of the leaves were big enough for six people to stand on easily. The center circle pedestal was where I was to be placed. It looked like a stone table, barely a foot off the ground, nothing special.

"The other priestesses aren't here yet," Kenda said almost in relief.

"Hand me Lord Pseudo," Tarsa took me carefully, not that I let him though, "I wish to provide some moral support. So please stand in the ready for when the others get here."

"Yes, sir," Kenda bowed and left to sit herself down on one of the pedestals.

"Have you read all you needed to read," Tarsa said as took her by the arm.

"No, I haven't," Jade jerked away, "I can't figure out what this ritual is supposed to do."

"Provide immortality," Tarsa grinned as he brought the rest of us to the ledge, "Ladies first, I believe."

"Wait," Jade stopped, "what?"

"I said that I was a gentlemen, did I not?"

"No, before that."

"Immortality," Tarsa laughed slightly, "The ritual will grant immortality."

* * *

"Whoa, this is incredible," Brandy awed, "I never knew that a place like this existed in Golnar."

"What is this place," Karen asked.

"It's an ancient Jufuca Region style ritual sight."

"Jufuca Region," Karen gasped, "You mean that region that used to do Voodoo all over the place?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Brandy nodded, "but they weren't famous for Voodoo. Mostly, they were famous for being enslaved."

"But they did use Voodoo, right?"

"Karen, there's no such thing as Voodoo," Brandy held onto her shoulders, "It's all just a psychological mind game that they used to play. Like if a Black Meowth crosses your path or spilling salt. No actual magic."

"Then how do you explain why Tyrone is walking around naked?"

"(Can't you say anything nice about me?)," I growled, not that there was much else I could do.

"Karen, just because we found his clothes, doesn't mean that he's naked right now."

"(Boy, would you lose that bet.)," I sighed. Brandy pet me between the ears.

"Well, not that it matters," Karen's face got angrier as she stared at the stone site, "In Voodoo rituals they sacrifice Pokémon."

"(What!?!)"

"Quiet Leo," the two of them yelled louder than I did and pounced on top of me.

"What are you trying to do, give us away," Brandy got my jaws.

"We don't want them to find us here," Karen yelled at me.

"Yeah, like we could never find you if you don't talk loud enough," the blond laughed.

* * *

This isn't something that happened, but it might as well have. Tarsa never told me about his past. At least, not directly. Before his brain got scrambled... I think that he would explain his past like this.

The Torchic struggled to free himself, but it was all in vain. I decided to taunt him a little bit. And what better way to do that than to go on one of those evil monologues that the villains on Saturday morning cartoons do.

"Struggle all you want," Tarsa laughed ridiculously loud and obnoxiously cliché, "You'll never escape from your fate."

"(You'll never get away with this!)," I'm sure that he tried to yell at me.

"I've been getting away with this for over fifty years," I grinned as I recalled my past…

Eighty years ago, my mother was taken away from her homeland. She was forced to work for that man that even I had to call master. I am a bastard. My father raped my mother. My bastard of a father was never caught. Even if my mother knew his face, she wouldn't have been able to complain. She was raped and still expected to work. Even before I was born, she was expected to work just as hard as she always had. Even on the day that she was in labor she was punished. For the following Days, Months, then Years later; Her workload increased, just because I was there. Everyday she had to suffer because of that man. I hated him for it. I hated them all for it.

At the age of ten, I found my mother's Book of Voodoo. She had power this whole time. She didn't do anything with it. I swore an oath to take everything from them. I wanted everything that they had. I started with small voodoo. I experimented with some of the servants who were treated better than us slaves. I used a few dolls here and there. I made a few of them Perverts and Poképhiliacs with love charms. Some, I played with their deepest fears with hexes. I scared one so badly that he couldn't speak properly. My victims were easily replaced when my "experiments" reached their climax. I made Master sick with an elixir that I concocted.

Then, just as I was ready to destroy the first Master Fabulist…

"DAMN-IT!!!," I struck the forest's tree trunk hard with my fist, "He died. How dare you fucking die on me! How can I get my revenge on you now that you're dead!"

"Now, now child," a man clapped, "that's no way for a Jufucan Witch Doctor to behave. Especially one as powerful as you."

I turned to my taunter. This man stepped out from the shadows still clapping his hands. He wore a black suit and a long top hat. Hair was dark and greasy. His pale face matched colors with the recently deceased Master. His cane floated beside him as he walked forward.

"Who are you," I stared intensely at the man. I could see that his nose was clogged with corks for some reason. His grin distracted me from wondering why he put those there.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me from your mother's book," he laughed; coughing out smoke as he reached into his inner pocket, "My card."

He handed me an ordinary playing card.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You read that little book or your mother's," he stood dignified, "Take a closer look before you make a vital mistake."

I took another look at the card. There was nothing special about the card. Made of simple paper. Old ink was used to draw the image. Again, there was nothing special about it. What caught my attention was the specific card that he gave me. The three of spades.

"I suppose a more formal introduction is in order," he tossed his cane into the air and caught it, took off his hat and bowed, "Greetings and salutations Tarsa Coiner, first witch doctor of Golnar, a master of deception, and bastard son of a sinner never caught. I go by many names but you may know me as Baron Samedi."

I tensed up, "God of Death."

"Life and death," he corrected, "I've been watching you."

"S-stay back!"

"Relax," he placed the hat back on his head and stood straight, "I'm not here to harm you. I just got finished delivering the object of your scorn to the afterlife."

"How dare you!"

"Yes, I understand the reason for your hatred," he grinned, "I wish to help you, shall we say, _vent_ your anger in a healthy fashion."

"Are you going to give me back him, so that I can torture him back to you?"

"Yes and no," he waved his hand in the air and place it over his left eye, "You could say that I'm rather tired of the position that I'm in."

"What does this have to do with…?"

"Being a god of life and death isn't all that it's cracked up to be, kid," he took another step forward, "so here's my proposition for you. Do a few tasks for me and you can have my job. You can live for all eternity, will have the powers of a god, and torture all the souls your heart desires."

* * *

"I didn't accept it at first," Tarsa explained, "After all, forever and eternity would be a long time."

Then just as Tarsa finished his stupid evil bad guy monologue, Mom and Da- er Brandy and Karen came rushing in, kicked Tarsa's butt, then we ran off merrily into the sunset. Mom got remarried, had three more kids, and got over my suicide completely. All the Torchic in the world (besides myself) died horrible deaths. Karen killed Eddie with the vengeance of _Ten Thousand White Suns_. Tyrone spent the rest of his life as a Growlithe. His dog brain took complete and utter control over him, so he enjoys his new life in a mansion owned by some blue haired, bottle cap collecting, pretty boy (with a strange obsession of wearing women's clothes). Ms. Kay never regained her memory, so she spent the rest of her life as a lonely priestess. Jade was reunited with Louis and have decided to go off to find her mother together. The Ghost Shadow disappeared looking for tacos and so was never seen again. As for Mew, Mew spontaneously combusted… Six times and then was eaten alive as Chinese food to starving orphans.

And _We all lived happily ever after._

**The End**…

Right about now, there should be someone snorting, "You wish!"

But who in their right mind would wish for that kind of ending, Mr. Snorter?

It's also not what happened. This is where my hell really begins…

* * *

(end)

Again, I would like to stress that I do not support Voodoo rituals or beliefs.

Even in this text, I advise against participating in said rituals or worshiping in said "god".

I'm just borrowing the alias, nothing more.

Last month was a new personal record that was broken.

Over Four Thousand Hits! On this story alone!

Kind of makes me wonder why so few of you are Reviewing…

(=_=)'

Africa + Juju (Voodoo) + Nanashi Chimera - 1/2 Brain + twelve pack of generic Root Beer = Jufuca

Creative?

Not!


	24. Here Come the Waterworks

I think that I've found a Beta.

Thanks Srgeman!

Thanks Tjay!

Thank you CyberWolf101!

With all of your help my story is improving!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Tis better to have played then lost, then to never have played at all.

* * *

I found myself growling at the pair of women that had found the three of us. I wanted to attack them, but with no orders from Brandy or Jade, I couldn't do anything, but wait. Damn Loyalty.

"Damn it," Karen took out her Pokéball, Brandy did the same, "how did you find us."

"Seriously, it's not like we were looking for you guys," the dark headed priestess shrugged, "But you kids make this too easy."

"You'll never beat us," the blond released her Sunflora.

"Want a bet," Karen threw her Pokéball, "Go, Andrew!"

In a flash, a Ponyta jumped into the air. Dashed around the Sunflora and then behind Karen. He stood at the ready behind his master. With a single stroke, Andrew was ready for a fight.

"Don't make us laugh," the dark head didn't even bother to take out her Pokéball, "Our Pokémon have exceeded above their weaknesses."

The blond laughed, "Send out as many Pokémon you like."

"Don't mock us," Karen stared them down.

"We aren't mocking. It's just how it is," the dark head shrugged, "And we really don't have time to play with you for very long."

"Well, if you're so confident in yourself," Karen smiled, "If we win then you give us Tyler back."

"Go suck an egg, Mackenzie," the blond razzberried, "Sunflora Leaf Storm!" The flower Pokémon began to accelerate as it used a more rapid version of Razor Leaf. The grand storm of leaves concentrated itself into a single blast.

"Andrew use Protect!" The Ponyta dashed forward and released a green shield, but it didn't hold out for long. The green shield shattered, it's pieces were as countless as the leaves. Brandy shielded me with his body.

"No," the humans screamed. I couldn't do anything, but watch.

"You fool," the dark head yelled at Brandy.

"You alright, Leo?."

I nodded.

"Andrew get up!" The Ponyta couldn't stand up. If that attack was that powerful for a Fire Pokémon then how much more painful was it for Brandy?

_…I-I have to help him…_

I tried to clean his wounds. Leo did this for me a few times before. Doing it myself wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. His blood tingled in my mouth..

"(I'd worry more about myself, if I were a filthy Fire Pokémon like you.)," the Sunflora mocked me.

"Our Pokémon are trained especially to fighting Fire Pokémon."

"There's no way for you to beat us."

"Well, if you were me," Brandy stood up and reached for his Pokéball, "then you'd know that this isn't over yet!"

"(Are you _insane!_)," I barked at him to sit down again.

"Little Brat," the dark head spat.

"I still have my Pokémon," Brandy shouted, "Let's go, Phineas!"

"Toti, Toti Dile," the crocodile danced as he was happily released from the Pokéball. It automatically released a strong Watergun attack on Sunflora.

"Sorry," Brandy apologized, "Phineas likes to play a bit."

"Was that attack supposed to do something," the blond asked as her Sunflora shook off.

"That wasn't an attack," Brandy laughed, "Phineas does that to everybody."

"Don't joke," the dark head yelled at Brandy. Phineas fired anther Watergun to make her shut up.

"See," Brandy shrugged, "I can't stop him."

"Are you an Idiot," Karen yelled at Brandy, "You saw what Sunflora did to Andrew's Protect! Who knows what it will do to your Totidile!"

"Phineas is stronger than he looks," Brandy smirked, "Use Bite!"

The blue gator jumped at the Sunflora with his jaws wide open. The Plant barely dodged by a hair as Phineas' jaws snapped shut. The Totidile responded by spinning around and using Iron Tail. Sunflora was slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Phineas made a mad dash at Sunflora, jaws agape. Sunflora countered with a single Razor Leaf. Phineas bit it in half.

"Now use Ice Bite!"

Phineas bounced again and caught Sunflora's leaf arm in his jaws. It froze over quickly under a white mist. Phineas laughed as he danced in happiness.

"Alright, you guys are so used to fighting fire that you don't know how to handle the cold," Brandy declared, "Phineas, finish it off!"

Phineas ignored Brandy's command and fired another Watergun at the priestesses.

"Gah! You'll pay for that," the blond shrieked.

"Go, Shiftry! Use Bullet Seed!"

Shiftry wasn't halfway out of it's Pokéball when it attacked. Totidile dodged with a cartwheel.

"Hey, no fair," the blond whined, "They're my prey!"

"Get over it," she knock the blond in the back of her head, "You've had your fun now it's my turn."

Shiftry launched another Bullet Seed attack. This time Phineas backflipped out of the way. One, two, three, four, Five whole times. Phineas stopped before knocking into us.

"Rock Tomb!"

Shiftry stomped on the ground. Huge rock pillars rose from the ground and surrounded our group.

"Phineas use Dig!"

"To Ti," Phineas disappeared underground.

"Leo," Brandy turned to me, "Follow Phineas underground and surprised them with one of your Fire attacks."

I looked at the hole in the ground. One part of me was screaming "No way Jack!", but the other part had a hold on me. I jumped in after Phineas. The next thing I knew I could hear Brandy yell another attack.

"Use Return!"

With a crash, I saw a light. I could hear Totidile pounding away at the Shiftry. When I realized where I was, I sped up in my crawling. Not that I was in any hurry to attack them, I just wanted out of that hole. I stopped near the opening of the hole almost ready to jump out when…

"That's enough," Tarsa growled, "Skuntank, finish this."

"Skun-Tank!" I listened as Poison Gas shot out from the tip of it's tail. Behind me I could hear everyone else coughing and then fainting to the ground. I could almost smell the gas coming closer through the hole behind me. I stuck my nose out just far enough for enough fresh air.

"Toti Totidile!" Totidile was struck down with a Giga Impact. Phineas made a dent in the Rock Tomb that surrounded Karen and Brandy.

"(Crud…)," I stood agape at what I had just witnessed.

What else could I do? Fight? I didn't know how! Call me a coward all you want, but I'm not like Leo! Leo had years of training and experience. I only have thirty minutes of experience, _Max!_ And even if I knew how to use fire, it'd still be pointless to go up against these Pokémon.

"Toti-Ti Dile!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Totidile stood up again. Not only that, but it started to dance mockingly at Skuntank. Skuntank huffed, but couldn't move even two steps.

"Girls, if you wouldn't mind," Tarsa asked, "We've put off the ritual long enough."

"Shiftry Whirlwind!"

Shiftry used its leaf fans to twist a tornado. Phineas was whisked into the air. He screamed as he twirled wildly out of control. He began to glow red and bursted into a red light as he was forcefully returned to his Pokéball on the other side of the stone columns.

"Shall we finish them off," the blond almost leaped for joy. Her Sunflora mimicked its trainer's action, despite of its frozen arm.

"No, let's leave them be," the other priestess returned her Pokémon to it's storage, "As Tarsa said, we've put off the ritual long enough."

"She's right," Tarsa returned Skuntank, "Leave them be, for now."

"Awe," the blond frowned, returning Sunflora.

* * *

If right now you are wondering why Tarsa left me alone with Jade… Then don't.

Here's what happened…

"How is this crazy ritual supposed to provide anything besides death!"

"Simple," Tarsa pointed to the pages, "Take their life, burn what's left and scatter the ashes onto the winds, so that the forest life shall be spared. Eternity shall be granted."

"And the fire Pokémon shall be snuffed out," Jade snapped, "I know."

"Did you also know that I don't plan on scattering the ashes to the winds? I plan on keeping the ash all to myself."

"But why," Jade didn't get it, and frankly, I didn't either. It was crazy enough as it was.

"Immortality is but one ritual away," Tarsa chuckled to himself.

"Do you really expect these girls to go along with this," Jade argued as loudly as she could so that Kenda could hear them. Kenda did take a moment to focus in on the conversation.

"Of course," Tarsa shouted proudly, "We have been training for this day for years."

"But you're going to kill these girls for your own ambitions."

"We all share the same great ambition," Tarsa laughed gleefully. When Kenda looked away again, Tarsa's smile turned sinister again, "You can't beat me at this game, child. I've had years of practice."

"Bastard," Jade growled.

"I'm not proud of it," Tarsa sighed, turning to the small green Pokémon that I knew too well, "Take Lord Pseudo to his 'seat of honor'."

"(… Yes sir…)," Treeko sighed as he took hold of of me, "(I'm sorry about this, little guy.)"

"(Den led meh gough!)"

"(I wish I could let you go, but I'm not allowed to…)," the Treeko (with me in his arms) hopped down to the stone circle. There was a crashing sound in the distance. Tarsa left to investigate the noise.

"(Kuick, Nows youghr janse, Leb meh gough.)," I screamed as best as I could.

"(I can't… I'm sorry.)," the Treeko's paws began to glow a deep green.

"(Whie nawt)," he was taking my energy.

"(It's for my Trainer's sake.)," he sighed sadly, "(Please understand. If I don't do what Tarsa says, he'll kill my Trainer.)"

"(Buhd yough… er gillin… meh.)," I couldn't move.

"(I'm sorry…)"

"Quit giving him that "I'm sorry" crap," Jade yelled a him, "I told you what happened to your Trainer."

_…Jade can understand Pokéspeech?…_

"(You're a lier!)," the Treeko stopped absorbing as much of my energy, "(My Trainer would never do that! Never!)"

"I saw him do it myself."

_…What are they talking about?…_

"(My Idiot may be a friend!… Mew, I mean my Friend may be an idiot, but he would never do something that-…! He'd never do something so… _HEARTLESS!_)"

_…Wait, I know that voice… it can't be…_  
I couldn't smile, so I laughed weakly instead.

"(What are you laughing about?)," Terry snapped, "(No, wait are you… happy?)"

_…I can't believe that he's still a Treeko…_

"(What are you so happy about?)"

_…Oh right, I should be scared for my life… But it's him… Terry… My Terry…_

* * *

(end)

I'm ending the Arch next chapter.

I'm sick of Tarsa.

I'm sick of Voodoo.

And I'm tired of not showing you the real villains I made for this story.

I also have to quit this story for a while.

With all due respect, I've ignored my main story long enough.

I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you all come back when I choose to start updating it again.

Bye!

…

…

Wait, I don't stop until next chapter.

REVEIW NOW!, or I'll…

I'll…

I'll _eat your Soles!!!!_

_Muwahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	25. Tarsa's Climax

Blah, Don't any of you clean your shoes?

Do you even know how many dirty Soles I've had to eat.

I can't believe you all made me do that!

Just for doing that to me, I'm doing _this to you_...

Did you know that Climax can also mean "Crowning Point"?

Do you love bittersweet irony and puns like I do?

I just might have Tarsa succeed after all.

You never know…

When it comes to the Last (official) chapter of this Story Arch.

Though after this blood bath, I may need to write another chapter just to clean up this mess.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. Light a man on fire and he'll be warm for the rest of his life.

* * *

Terry kept me immobilized on the center stone. The Priestesses stood with their backs to Terry and me. They kept their eyes on their respective Pokémon.

"Bring forth the sunlight," he motioned to the blond's Sunflora to summon a Sunny Day, "Rise and give us the energy to grow strong."

Even though it was near midnight, Sunflora's Sunny Day produced an artificial sun that was bright enough to eclipse the moon. Sunlight rained down on the stone site.

"Summon from the depths of the earth," Kenda's Vileplume dug its feet into the stone, "the dust of the earth which gives us form."

Vileplume released a storm of all the powder attacks at once. Poison powder, Stun powder, and Sleep powder mixed together to form a cloud. Vileplume followed with a pink cloud, Sweet Scent. These clouds swirled around within the ritual site.

"Bring forth the winds," he motioned for the Shiftry to use it's Gust, "the breath that fills us with life."

The Shiftry's winds grabbed the dust and forced it all into a column of wind. These winds surrounded the center piece, cutting Terry and me off from the outside world. The artificial sun topped off the tornado. It was… surprisingly beautiful.

Terry swiftly stripped the rope from my beak.

"(I'm so glad you're safe!)," I chirped.

"(What the heck do you mean by that?)," Terry yelled as he finished untying me, "(Never mind, you have to get out of here now!)"

"Creatures born from the fires of Hell, We banish thee to the depths of the earth," Tarsa called out, "Great Sango take our noble sacrifice to the heavens and rain down your Judgement of Thunder."

The Sunny Day fell down like a anvil. I flinched, but Terry caught it at the last second.

"(Move it! Shoo! Scram!)," Terry begged me.

"(Not without you.)"

"(You're crazy kid.)," Terry's Paws glowed a soft green,"(Now run, I'm risking everything to save you right now.)"

"(Go!)"

"(No!)"

"(Just Go!)"

"(No, I can't!)"

"(Give me one reason why not!)"

"(Because we made a promise, Terry!)"

"(How do you know that name!)," Terry snapped almost dropping the shining orb, "(No one's called me that for months. How could you know that name!)"

"(Terry…)," I ignored his questions, "(You were going to be the strongest Pokémon in Golnar.)"

"(What ar-)," Terry stood still as he continued to absorb the Sunny Day's energy. I just ranted on.

"(I was going to pass school with flying colors.)"

"(What sch-)," Terry growled.

"(We promised mom we were going to bring back a Trophy the size of a Swimming Pool!)"

Terry's eye's widened.

He didn't respond as the last of the Sunny Day's energy was Absorbed into his body.

"(It killed me last time I lost you.)," I shook. I could felt cold. It was as if, I said something that I shouldn't have.

Terry stayed quiet for a few more seconds before he sat down, "(Oh Mew...)"

* * *

_…I killed them. Oh, God… I killed them all…  
…It's my fault they're dead…  
…But my curse… it's still here…_

"So how did it go, Pseudo?"

"You lied to me," I screeched, "You said the curse would be lifted."

"And it has," Tarsa laughed, "the world is finally rid of you cursed Fabulists."

"Bastard," I swung at him with the cane. He caught it.

"Ah, the cursed Rod of Pulata, with the power to absolutely control plant Pokémon," He grinned as the cane was slipped out of my hands, "Did I forget to mention the price of using it?"

My legs were giving in. Tarsa stood there smiling at me, or at least I think he was. My sight was failing me.

"Using it even once can risk one's life. So sad for you. Now be sure to tell your father that I'll be seeing him soon," Tarsa blew a purple powder into my eyes. It burned worse than the pain in my abdomen. I felt the entire world spinning as I tumbled backwards. I fell onto my bed and listened as my heart slowed to a stop.

I could have sworn that I could hear someone clapping.

"Rendement Maximum, Tarsa," a dark voice said as the cold gripped onto me.

"So glad you enjoyed yourself."

"There were, _an excellent,_ selection of bodies, _to pick from_," the man's voice change a few times in that single sentence, "how's this one for my form when I'm mortal."

"Yes, Derrick fits you well."

I heard a lighter, the fowl stench of smoke filled the air, "Blah, I just wish that he was a smoker though. Guess he'll have to get used to it."

"I'll get my prize now, right?"

"Not quite yet," the fiend had my son's voice as snickered, "There were complications."

"What!"

"Your mother interfered again."

I could barely hear them now.

"Damn that woman," Tarsa cussed, "Can't she see that I'm doing this for her."

"She feels that what you are doing is, how did she put it," Derrick's voice caughed, "_Morally wrong._"

…_God bless Charlotte… she truly is the best cook we ever had…_ I thought as I could see the light.

"What does she know," Tarsa screamed, though to me it only sounded like a whisper, "I'm going to make that man pay for what he did to her, Even if it takes me a hundred years."

"If you feel that strongly about it," the voice took a second to enjoy his cigar, "Then how about I get you a nice gift to make the last four years worth while."

A claw stabbed it's way into my chest. It felt like a fire was ignited inside my lungs. I couldn't breath. The light was fading. It was slipping away from me. I was so close to the other side. My very soul was being torn from my body and put someplace else… into some place warm.

"Take care of your new master, Pseudo," that voice echoed in my head, "Or I'll be sure that you will _never_ see your family again."

* * *

I watched as dark clouds swirled overhead. Lightning was jumping from cloud to cloud, preparing for it's attack on the Earth. From what I could recall about the Sango, they were supposedly the Gods of Thunder. That would mean Zapdos or Raikou.

"Now's the time, Jade," Tarsa turned to me, "Use it on them."

I stayed quiet. I was searching for their presence, but could feel nothing. Then where was Tyrone? He should of been back with help by now.

"Kill them or else…," Tarsa growled. I had to stall.

"I wont do it."

"No? Well then," Tarsa's eyes narrowed, "your little brother will pay the price."

"I don't have a little brother," I raised the medallion to his face, "Phoenix Ga-"

Tarsa knocked the wind out of me with the top of his cane to my stomach.

"Then I'll do it myself," he laughed as he released his Skuntank again, "Use Flamethrower."

The Skuntank shot off a fireball, but it was deflected by a burst of air. Shiftry had protected the tower of dust and his master.

"Tarsa, what are you doing," the dark head yelled, "that's not part of the ritual."

"How dare you defy me," Tarsa shouted, raising his cane, "Sit down!" Upon stamping the cane on the stone floor, all the Grass-type Pokémon fell to the ground without hesitation.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower again."

"Shiftry Whirlwind!"

"Ignore her," Tarsa stamped again, and Shiftry paused. This time there was nothing to stop the fire ball from turning the powder tornado into a spinning firewall.

"Take hold of your Trainers," Tarsa ordered. The top of his cane emitted a strange light.

"The cane…," I realized a little too late. The Grass-types had no choice, but to comply. Vileplumn (Having short arms and being stuck to the ground) wasn't able to get a hold of Kenda. She just stood in terror of what was going on.

"You can't beat me. This item was given to me by a god," Tarsa laughed to himself, "Of course an item of this caliber comes with a heavy price, but when I'm this close to Divinity what's a little bit of one's soul."

"Phoenix Gat-," I didn't have time to use it against him as he kicked me.

"Stop this Tarsa," Kenda pleaded with him, "This is not what we wanted… what we strived fo-"

"Stupid Bitch! I'm in control here. Me! I will become _a god!_ I will kill all of you to do it! And then I'll make you pay for all _eternity_ for your _insolence! You hear me!_"

Tarsa was going mad with power. He raised his cane one last time, this time to hit me with it.

"(Leave my Aneki alone!)," Tyrone howled as he leaped onto the platform and bit down hard on Tarsa's leg.

"Gah, let go you Damn Mutt," Tarsa hit Tyrone instead of me, "I said let go! I'm the master here!"

No matter how hard Tarsa struck, Tyrone didn't lose his grip. He refused to let go of the leg, unless it was to get a better grip into it.

"Eat this," Karen threw a rock at Tarsa. Bulls-eye in the forehead! Tarsa's large body fell backwards off the platform, but took Tyrone with him.

"(No)," Tarsa's Skuntank seemed to wake up and jumped down after them.

"Are you alright, Jade," Brandy leaped onto the platform.

"I'm fine," I said as I got to my feet, "You have to put out that fire, quick!"

"Phineas, put out that fire," Brandy ordered his Totidile, "Hydro Pump!"

"(Okay Pops!)," Phineas released a geyser of water upon the firewall. The storm clouds faded away as the flames died down. The Treecko and Torchic were drenched in water. Terry ran off into the woods. The Torchic tried to follow him, but fainted almost immediately after the flames died down.

"No, Tyler," Brandy and Karen both jumped down to retrieve the Torchic.

"(Hey, you get back here!)," Tyrone barked and growled. Turned around to see that Skuntank was getting away with Tarsa on his back. Tyrone was unable to get up, most likely poisoned.

"Where do you think you're going," I made a mad dash after them. It shouldn't have been hard, but I was a little out of shape and I still had the wind knocked out of me.

"There they are," officers appeared out of nowhere, "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!"

"What the-," Kenda shrieked as the officers surrounded the area.

"Don't move we have you surrounded," Officer Jenny announced, "Tarsa Coiner you are under arrest!"

"(Stay back!)," Skuntank hissed, "(I've plenty of experience using this.)"

"He's a criminal Skuntank," I told him.

"(He's going to die if you touch him.)," Skuntank threatened with his tail, "(I can't let that happen.)"

"If Tarsa needs help then that should be even more reason for you to hand him over to Officer Jenny."

"(No, I wont. I can't.)"

"Jade, let me handle this," another man led by Louis, brushed his way past Officer Jenny, "Calm down Skuntank."

"Louis," I was shocked to see that he was alright, "Where were you?"

"I did like you told me to," Louis bounced his way into my arms, "If you're ever got into trouble, then get Uncle Smith."

"Uncle Smith," I looked at my uncle. He smiled. In all honesty, I didn't recognize him at first. I also told Louis to do that years ago. I couldn't believe that he remembered that.

"(You!?! Get away!)," Skuntank ran for it when he saw my Uncle Smith.

"How dare you threaten my niece. Come out Ninetails," the man appeared to release a black Ninetails to the field.

"Will-o-wisp," Uncle Smith called out. Matchless black flames swirled themselves around Skuntank and Tarsa.

"(No, let us go!)," he growled, wastefully firing random Flamethrowers at the black Will-o-wisps.

"It's over now." Uncle Smith took a few steps closer to them, "you can rest easy now."

"(Forgive me if I don't believe you, Tenma-ah-aaa-aaga-a…)," Skuntank shook for a moment, before stoping… completely frozen in place. For a few seconds, he continued to look like he was having trouble talking. Soon his eyes glazed over and fell flat under the weight of his master.

Dead.

Uncle Smith quickly ran up to it and closed its eyes, so Louis wouldn't cry.

"Votre travail est fait… Pseudo," Uncle Smith quickly prayed.

* * *

(end)

I really am sorry for ending the arch like this.

Believe me, I had no idea how to end this without it being even slightly awkward or having people going WTF.

The arch is finished, but I'm going to add a "clean up" chapter after this one.

Then I'll go on Hiatus.

I didn't lie, I just didn't expect that the ending would be this WTF-ish.

On a brighter note…

I just have just written my first official death in a story!

………… feels kind of bittersweet... ya know?

Well, _Je ne parle pas de français mais…_

_Je peux le truquer._

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!_

**_REVIEW OR ELSE::::::::::::::::~~~~~~~~_**


	26. So Much for My Happy Berries

Nanashi: Man, No reviews at all lately.  
Did I do something wrong?  
I wouldn't know what it is.

Freckles: Hm, Perhaps it's because You're WAY TO FREAKING RANDOM AND CONFUSING.

Nanashi: I'm not as random as you think.

Freckles: Hello!  
You just sent in the Swat Team, Officer Jenny, Louis, Brandy, Tyrone(as Leo), Karen, some guy called "Tenma Smith" and his Black Ninetails in to bust Tarsa and his plot to become the new Voodoo God of Death!  
Plus you spoke a bunch of junk in first year French class AND Killed his Skuntank!  
How much more Random could you_ FREAKING GET!?!_

Nanashi: I could do the Can-can while drinking pickle juice through a twisty straw.

Freckles: …? I had to ask…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Believe your Past, Know your Present, and have Faith in the Future.

* * *

"(Oh, Mew… Oh, Mew)," Terry cussed over and over again, "(You can't be.)"

"(Well I am. It's really me, Terry.)," I laughed. I have never felt this happy before.

"(John, but how did… When did…)," Terry shook his head, "(Did Tarsa do this to you?)"

"(No, Terry. I… i… i… I'm so happy to see you again!)"

"(Well, it doesn't matter now.)," Terry grabbed onto what would be my shoulders, "(I have to get you out of here before-)"

The walls around us burst into a colorful flame.

"(That happens?)" I asked 'grinning' widely, "(Pretty!)".

Terry only answered with a groan.

"(We're going to die, aren't we?)," I laughed, stupidly.

"(Painfully...)," Terry's paws slipped off of my shoulders.

"(Terry, before we die, I think that you should know that Jade wasn't lying.)"

"(What do you mean by that?)"

"(I killed myself and it was so much fun!)"

* * *

After the entire incident, everyone was sent to the Pokémon Center for treatment. I never liked Hospitals before, but something about a Pokémon Center was much more calming. Tyler, the Torchic, had to have his stomach pumped because of those intoxicating "Happiness Berries" dishes that he ate. With them out of his system, Tyler stopped laughing as much. You could say that the Happiness Berries were afflicting him like antidepressants. He wasn't in critical condition, but refused to wake up. My uncle volunteered to watch us until Officer Jenny got back.

The black Nintails stood like a statue. It stared intently at us all. It's Sapphire blue eyes seemed to shine despite the amount of light within the Center. It truly was a sight behold, and yet there was a strange cold sensation that joined with just glancing at the fire fox. Louis stayed close to me, away from it. Despite that I knew that there was nothing to fear from the Black Ninetails (unless Uncle Smith willed it), "safe" would be last thing that you could feel coming from its aura. This was aura that even Girantina would shutter at. Almost like seeing a bomb as it was stuck in mid-explosion. Or like having a 1/6th loaded gun to your head. Everyone felt easier when Uncle Smith put the black form out of our sight.

"Splendid job as usual Smith," Officer Jenny reached out to shake my uncle's hand.

"Please forgive my intrusion in the bust, Officer Jenny," Uncle Smith put his hand behind his head, "I know that it's supposed to be your job and all."

"No, we appreciate the help of such a renowned Pokémon trainer such as yourself."

"What's going to happen to them," Louis asked Officer Jenny.

"Well, Tarsa's going to be going to a very special hospital," Officer Jenny got down to eye level with Louis, "He's not going to bother you any more."

"I meant them," Louis pointed to the Pokémon Control van outside, where they were loading the priestess's Pokémon, "What's going to happen to them?"

"Don't worry Louis," the dark headed priestess smiled for him, "They're going to a rehabilitation center. We need figure out how much of their actions were caused by that cane of Tarsa's."

"Thank you for your participation in the investigations," Officer Jenny saluted.

"My pleasure, sis," the ex-priestess saluted back, "though I'd have to admit that I was almost drawn into it myself."

Oh, Right… I forgot to tell you all. As it turned out, the dark headed Priestess was Officer Jenny's younger sister. Her black dyed hair made her look like a completely different person. At first, she's just in that a rebellion stage that many Jenny's seem to have in their adolescent years. This 'Jennie' was recruited by Tarsa years ago, but she was never able to kill another Pokémon. She's saved as many Pokémon as she could. Although, there were a few that…

Well, let's just say that the other two priestesses were going to be seeing a Psychiatrist before they are released into public again. But enough about that.

"I had no idea that you even had a sister, Mr. Smith," Jennie smiled, "or that the Dollys have a son."

"I'm not her Uncle," Uncle Smith explained, " She just attached that title to me when she was very little. Been calling me that ever since."

"Same goes for me and my little brother here," I laughed rubbing Louis's head.

"Jade, don't do that," he whined, "It feels weird."

"Thank you for helping us, Jennie," Brandy stood up, "If it wasn't for that Antidote. We would have been goners. Right Karen."

"I suppose," Karen slightly moaned.

"Karen," Brandy glared.

"Alright, alright," Karen bowed in respect, "Thank you very much."

"Anything for the Mackenzie and Dolly Families," Jennie blushed.

"Officer Jenny, is there any word on Tyrone yet," Brandy asked. I gasped. I had completely forgotten about him.

Officer Jenny shook her head no, "Nothing as of yet. We searched that house high and low, not a trace. Tarsa's in no condition to talk right now and even if he was it's not very likely that he will just tell us."

"I understand…," Brandy sat down again.

"Well, good night everyone," Officer Jenny left with her sister.

I took a glance at the Pokémon left inside. Phineas was giving the Chansey a hard time. He still wanted to "play" as Brandy put it. So they had to put him in a separate room. A Ponyta was strapped to the ceiling to help him keep standing. He was still awake, but numb because of the drugs. The white Torchic was sound asleep on his side. Next to his bed was the sleeping Growlithe, Tyrone.

"Ms. Mackenzie," Nurse Joy came in with worry on her face, "There's seems to be a problem with Kiki's-"

"What!?! What's wrong with my baby!"

"(Nothing's wrong, Ma)," Kiki trotted from behind Nurse Joy.

"Kiki," Karen picked up her Vulpix, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"(Mama, I'm fine. Put me down.)"

_…That's it I can't watch this anymore…_

"Let's go…," I took Louis's hand.

"But Jade, I want to stay for a little bit-," Louis stopped when he saw me crying. I was trying my best to hid it, but it just hurts so much.

"Okay Jade," Louis waved with a huge smile across his face, "Bye everyone!"

"Jade, aren't you going to stay," Uncle Smith stopped me at the door.

"I have to get home," I told him, "Margaret will be worried about me."

"Mommy will be too," Louis said smiling innocently. I stood there and said nothing. I don't care how many times I was reborn, that woman could never be my mother.

"Yes, she would be wouldn't she," Uncle Smith opened the door for us, "How about I take you home then. My car is this way."

* * *

"Please be careful with her, Ms. Mackenzie," Nurse Joy warned Karen, "We found something odd in her X-rays."

"(You owe me some brushings.)," I pouted to Ma. I didn't care what they found in me. I felt great.

"What's wrong with my baby."

"Well, nothing serious," Nurse Joy was almost afraid to tell Ma, "She just needs a simple operation."

"Operation! What for?"

"We're not sure yet. She seems to have a foreign object right between the base of her third and forth tail. It can be easily removed."

"(Between my what?)," I leaped down to take a look at the base of my tails, "(How did anything get in there?)"

"Ms. Mackenzie…?"

Ma was spaced out.

"Karen, are you okay," Brandy put his hand on her shoulder, before she collapsed, "Karen!"

All the humans rushed to Ma's side. I had to hurry to get out of their way.

"(Well, Ma did have a long day.)," I laughed, as I snuck off, "(I wonder where they're keeping everyone else.)"

* * *

The city is much more peaceful at night. Despite the lights of a few places here and there, nighttime would have to be the only time of day that the city was closest to nature. I thought about Tarsa. Did he really plan on becoming a god using that ritual? Or was he completely off his rocker. Tyrone did get a good bite out of him back there. Should I be concerned about leaving him back there? Nah, being a Pokémon for a little bit longer isn't going to kill him. Plus he… He called me his "Aneki". I don't know what that Growlithe word means, but… for some reason, him calling me "Aneki" makes me feel almost… important again.

"You don't seem to be concerned that your friend is missing," Uncle Smith looked at me, after Louis was asleep in the back seat.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine," I sighed, continuing to look out the car window.

"You sure," Uncle Smith raised an eyebrow, "you talk as if you know where he is."

"Well, I've known him for a long time."

"My you're not falling in love with a human are you?"

"Of course not," I snapped, "I hate them for taking our land form us… for taking me away from my mother."

"I see…," Uncle Smith smirked, "what do you say that we pay Tarsa a little visit before I drop you off?"

"What for?"

"To vent your anger on him."

"What do you expect me to do to him?"

"I know that you have the Phoenix Gate," I stared at my uncle, he was serious, "Louis told me everything."

"You can't have it. It was my mother's responsibility, but now it's my job to protect It."

"Your mother would be proud of you," his eyes brought their focus back onto the road ahead, "Besides, I don't want the cursed thing, I find it unfortunate that he'll only have to die once."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll see," he smiled.

* * *

"(No, I refuse to believe it!)," Terry yelled at me, after I told him the whole story, "(I know John. He'd never…)"

"(Don't worry Terry. Dying isn't that bad!)," I reached out with my wing, but he hit it away.

"(Don't touch me!)," he yelled.

"(I don't know how you know as much as you do but Know this.)," Terry looked me in the eyes, "(My trainer would never do that. If he was even capable of it, I would have been the first to know.)"

"(Terry it is me.)," I laughed, "(If I could I'd try to fix what I did, but I just-)"

"(Shut up!)," Terry took hold of my neck, his eyes burning with anger, "(I don't appreciate the joke, Youko. Do you even know what I've been through! What I endured to see John again!)"

"(Who's, You~ko…)," I strained to ask as I blacked out…

"Aahhh," Ms. Kay screamed when she had awoken again, placing her hand over her eye, "what was that? It felt so real…"

She completely unaware that she had dreamed about everything that was happening between Terry and me that night.

* * *

(end)

Nanashi: I've got 50 brownie points to whoever can guess what's stuck in Kiki's "tails".

I'll give you a few clues.

1. Don't Poke it, it might get bigger.

2. It's a pain in Kiki's Tails.

3. Can you spell MIA?

Anywhose, Please Review the Chapter. Especially if you don't like something in it.

Also from Today until November 7, I want to know your opinion about ONE last thing as this story is on Hiatus.

If you don't know where to vote, Click on my name "Nanashi Chimera" at the top of the page. You should be able to find the Poll Question pretty quick.

Freckles: Nanashi… You did it again…

Nanashi: I know… I know… It's hard to make the complex simple.

Freckles: Don't worry readers, I'll try my best to make sure that Raccoon Brain here doesn't do this to you anymore.


	27. Nuit & Day

I'm Baaack.

And I'm killing more than ever.

Muwahahahaha!!!!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

If you kill someone, then they'll never learn the lesson that you want to teach.- Luke _(The Foxfire Chronicles)_

* * *

"Aahhh", my head was spinning from jolting upward so quickly, "what was that? It felt so real…"

Cathy was kind enough to invite me to her home for the night. I didn't know why though. We haven't spoken for years. Our schedules never seemed to match up.

"Youko…," I strained to remember, "Why does that name sound so familiar…"

"Are you alright," Cathy burst into the room.

"Yes, it was just a dream."

"What was it about," Cathy sat down next to the bed.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"Why do you keep asking me that," I almost moaned resting my head on the bedpost, "I remember everything from my childhood to today."

"What about my husband? You have to remember something about him."

"Husband? Cathy, I didn't even know you have been dating anyone."

Cathy stared blankly at me for a few seconds. She had been doing that a lot, since we found each other again. She got up and walked over to one of the cabinets. She took out a photo album and sat back onto the bed. She stopped to stare at the first picture.

"This is him," she pointed to the picture, "don't you recognize him?"

Luighseach was nuzzling up to Cathy. There was nothing strange about that… but she was standing next to a man holding a small boy on his shoulders. The two of them were obviously related, they had the same smile. The child had to be at least five years old when this picture was taken.

"No, who are they?"

"That was my husband, Tyler," she said, almost about to cry, "and our son, John."

"Oh, god… I remember taking these pictures, but I've never seen them before," I nearly shouted, flipping through the pages, "how is this possible?"

"You don't remember either of them?"

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

The moonlight was shining brightly tonight. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The busy noise of the city was buzzing outside Tarsa's window. He did not have any thought of where he was or how he got there. All he truly knew was that he lost his last chance at becoming a god. His entire body was so sensitive that even the slightest change in temperature would inflict pain on his body. Not to say that he wasn't already in pain. He didn't care, what was hurting him the most was the fact that he lost. He was just waiting for the heart monitor to stop beeping steadily and flatline. He was begging for it to. His life was over…

He could hear voices outside of his room. They were talking about pointless things about their pointless lives, within their pointless existence. Then everything became quiet. Even the damned beeping had stopped. The sound of the door creaking open, let him know he had a visitor. The scent could have told anyone who. A silhouette, as if to betray the owner, crept upon the floor and crawled up onto Tarsa's bed. Even the shadow seemed to weigh more than it needed to.

"So have you come for me…," Tarsa coughed, his lungs felt like they were jumping on each other.

"Yes," Uncle Smith's voice was cold, even to Jade, "we have come for you."

"Just make it quick," Tarsa turned his head, but didn't see who he thought that he would, "Wh-what… are-r…"

"Good-bye Tarsa," Jade sneered, pointing the red stone at Tarsa, "Phoenix Gate, Open."

Jade's pendent released it's power of recreation on Tarsa's body. He felt no pain, beside that which he already had. He couldn't scream, because of the cane's side-effects and for no reason more. The gate's red glow was almost soothing to see. It was a hot feeling surrounding his body. Soon Tarsa's pain seemed to melt away. He could no longer feel pain in his legs, in his arms, nor in his chest… because he no longer possessed them.

Tarsa was still in pain, but only in his head. After a few more second with this pain, Tarsa was beginning to see double, then triple, but his vision snapped back into place. Breathing hard, Tarsa found that he couldn't think straight, no worse than that. He was thinking many thoughts at once. Too many thoughts in his head. They were all simple thoughts… but they were all elementary school level of thought, they were all annoying.

_…This smells bad…_

_ …I'm going to barf… _

_…My head hurts…_

_ …who are you?… _

_…I can't feel my legs…_

His skull was going to crack. Tarsa could hear himself scream **_*crack*…_** one of the voices was cut off all together.

Jade gasped at what her uncle had done. She had never seen her uncle so cruel before. Tarsa couldn't understand what was going on. He didn't know why he felt like a small part of him died. He wanted it back, that annoying voice. He couldn't find it. He wanted the voice back. Tarsa turned his head to look for his missing voice. He stopped when he saw Uncle Smith. He had something oozing from his mouth and hands.

"See it's not that hard. Tastes awful though," he grinned, looking at the frightened Jade, "You can have three and I'll have three."

"How could you," Jade was horrified.

"Simple, it's instinct," Uncle Smith's hand covered Tarsa's current set of eyes, "all living beings have the natural desire to tear, rip, destroy and feed."

Tarsa could feel his head floating off the ground.

"But if you don't like that method, then I'll just smash this one on the ground."

"No," Jade screamed, as Tarsa saw his last glimpse of real light. It only lasted a millisecond.

_*Crack!*_

He could see a flash as his head hit the floor. Then only lay and watch as the flash faded to darkness. He could hear his voices screaming as his warm fluids leaked out from him. They were so annoying. He wanted them to stop. His consciousness was slipping away. He could feel those parts of him fading away. He saw a new light. He sensed something familiar. His missing part pulling for him. Tarsa didn't want to go to the light, because he wanted to stay with the other voices. His missing voice was calling for him. It's pull was stronger than Tarsa's four fading voices. He had to go into the light, he had no choice.

A grey shadow with red eyes awaited for him on the other side.

* * *

"Now there's just one more," Uncle Smith laughed as he juggled the third Tarsa in the air, "What to do, what to do, what to do?"

"No, please stop!"

"Perhaps he'll taste better cooked…"

"No, I can't watch this anymore," I trembled, shaking the pendant that was tied around my neck.

"Then close your eyes," he snapped, but then slowly calmed down again, "fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you…," I gulped, Uncle Smith handed me what was left alive of Tarsa.

"Don't thank me yet," Uncle Smith huffed a laugh, "Because they're now your responsibility."

"What?"

"He's not going to be able to survive all by himself and himself and himself and himself, so you take care of them," Uncle Smith explained to me as he cleaned the goo from his hands, "that is, until a couple more are 'born' for him to bond with."

"Ms. Dolly's not going to like this," I moaned.

"Then tell that woman to think of it this way," Uncle Smith led us out of the room, the other three naturally followed, "Louis has four more little friends to play with."

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly as Brother and I ran through the woods._

_"(You can't catch me)," I shouted._

_"(Oh, yes I can!)," brother was in hot pursuit of me. Seriously, he might have been able to catch me this time. But then he stopped dead in his tracks._

_"(Sister, Look out!)"_

_I stopped a little too late. I tripped and fell through the bushes ahead of me. I landed on all three of my tails. Dust was kicked up into the air. I couldn't see anything._

_"Oh, my Lord. What is that thing!"_

_"It's a Demon!"_

_"Kill it! Kill it!"_

_Very large and funny looking Pokémon were screaming in a weird language. I could understand what they were saying. Now they were coming at me with large pointy sticks. I had to get out of there, but I was too scared._

_"(Brother! Help me!)" I cried, "(I'm scared! Brother!)"_

_"Stop," the smallest one of the Pokémon screamed at the others, as he jumped in between me and the others, "Stop it, all of you!"_

_"William, step aside!"_

_"No," this 'William' yelled at the bigger of his kind. I took this chance to run away. I used the trick Dad taught us. As soon as I was out of sight, I hid not far away from the very bush that I ran away into. The bigger of the Pokémon clan chased after where they thought that I went._

_"Now look what you've done," the biggest of them, yelled at my temporary protector, "you've let it escape."_

_"Pappie, couldn't you see that she's more scared of you."_

_"A scared Demon is worse than a normal one."_

_"It was just a baby Vulpix, Pappie."_

_"Vulpix are not black, boy."_

_"How do you know? No one has seen all the Pokémon in the world yet."_

_"If it goes after our Flock," Pappie warned him, "Then it will be your fault."_

_Pappie went back to the big wooden thing. It was just like a burrow, except it was over ground and the entrance was like a wall. A simple push or pull moved the wall as Pappie disappeared inside. William stayed outside, looking out towards where I was hiding._

_"I'm sorry we scared you," he said loudly, "I hope we can be friends."_

_I ran off, from my hiding place. I must have given him quite a fright. He fell on his butt in shock that I was hiding so close. I didn't stay long enough to thank him, nor for him to utter anything outside a short cry of shock. I ran fast, I had to take the long way home...~~~~~_

"(Milkshake…)," a voice whispered into my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Kiki's eyes staring back at me.

"(Ah!)," I screamed as I fell back.

"(Is that all the appreciation that I get for helping save your life?)," she licked me.

"(Don't do that!)," I screamed looking around,"(Where's Terry!)"

"(Who?)"

"(Terry! Please tell me that I wasn't dreaming about him again too!)"

"(Would you please shut up.)," a Ponyta neighed, "(I need my rest and these drugs aren't working fast enough.)"

"(Sorry, but have you seen him. Please, someone tell me they saw him.)"

"(Don't worry Milkshake, Ma saved you from the big bad Ghost Shadow.)," Kiki laughed,"(You weren't too scared, now, were you?)"

I was not amused in the slightest.

"(Not as brave as your sister, were you?)," she teased and bragged, "(You should have seen me face off against this huge-)"

"(Oh, look a Noctowl.)," I pointed.

"(WHERE!!!)," Kiki fell off my bed/table thing, "(Oh, pretty stars…)"

Now, I should be the one laughing about that, but I just didn't feel like it…

"(How much of that was a dream…?)"

* * *

Nanashi: Ooooooooh, Creeeeeeepieeeeee…

Freckles: Noooh, yooooooouuuuuu are Nooooooooot. Just annoying.

Nanashi: Give me a break. I missed Halloween.

Freckles: You're twenty years old, Grow up.

Nanashi: So what if I'm twenty, I still like Candy, Dressing up as somebody else and sillying people scared.

Freckles: You mean scaring people silly..

Nanashi: I know what I said.


	28. Foreshadow: The Book of Mortals

Freckles: I failed...

Nanashi: It's not that bad Freckles...

Freckles: Shut up! I told them that I'd make sure that you wouldn't do this again.

Nanashi: I'm not being that random.

Freckles: Oh, no? Then how did you chose the characters appearing in this chapter?

Nanashi: I systematically compiled a list of possible candidates and cut off those that I did not want, then cut off those that the audience didn't want and then used this function on my calculator to calculate the abilities and personality traits of the remainder to pick out the top three.

Freckles: You opened a Pokémon gallery book, closed your eyes, and randomly pointed.

Nanashi: Would you have preferred me throwing darts instead?

Freckles: No…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat… Stupidity killed it the other eight times.

* * *

Uncle Smith had finally brought us back to the Dolly's mansion at the brink of dawn. And guess who was waiting for me. Well, yes, Margret was there, but she was not alone.

Mew, I couldn't even believe it.

"Oh, my baby girl!" That man…

"Are you alright? Did that bad man hurt you?" And That Damn woman…

"Yes, yes. She's fine," Uncle Smith patted me on the head like I was his little doll, "As you can see I took good care of her."

"Hey, I took care of myself," I yelled at him.

"Sure you did," Uncle Smith teased me, "And that's why I needed to rescue you."

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter from that big meanie."

Yes, that's how both of my "parents" talk. And I mean all the time. How these two bozos were able to fertilize an egg on their own is beyond me.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy," Louis cheered and bounced to those people as if nothing's changed, "You should have seen Uncle Smith he was so Awesome!"

"I'm sorry," that woman blinked for a second, "who are you?"

"This is my friend Lou," I stated covering his mouth, "he's a poor unfortunate orphan who's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, you poor thing," that man awed, "and such a hansom little thing at that."

"Thanks Daddy!"

"My, and what are those you're holding?"

"This is Tar, Shelly, Crack, and Sue," Louis smiled, pointing to each one, "After Jade, they're my new bestest friends."

"(Hi lady!)," the four Exeggcute said in unison (and no they weren't talking to Mrs. Dolly).

"My aren't they just simply Adorable," that man squealed as we came into the house, "Come in, come in!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, dear," that woman said tugging on his fluffy pink robes, "we don't know where they've been."

"Oh, grow up," I said coldly to her, "You do this every single time I bring someone over. Just shut up and let them stay."

That woman started to cry her Coconaw tears and wailing like it was the end off the world. Uncle Smith snickered at my cruelty towards Ms. Dolly. He encouraged it. After all, no one understood my pain like he did.

"Little Miss, you've had your mother worried sick about you," Margret slightly scolded me, "and this is how you treat her."

"Just take Lou to my room, Margret," I said, "She'll be over it by breakfast."

* * *

Morning came. Slowly and painfully, but it came. I couldn't sleep a wink all night. Yes, my stay at the Pokémon Center was pleasant, but I couldn't rack my brain on what had happened last night. I don't think any of us could. Karen was still out like a light and Tyrone was still not anywhere to be found.

I took a walk out of the room to help clear my head. It was Saturday today. Usually, I'd be sitting back waiting to watch cartoons right about now. Even if they had a TV here, I just didn't feel like doing that either. I stopped by the healing rooms. Phineas was passed out with a bubble coming out of his nose. This was the only time of day that he seemed to be the least bit active. Next door, the other Fire-Types were sound asleep… Well, except for one.

Tyler was awake. I couldn't tell for how long though. He seemed to be deep in thought, or caught in a trance. I couldn't tell. He was miserable, more than usual actually. Heck, it made me sad just looking at him. I turned around to sit on the bench, but saw something… a book. On closer examination, it wasn't just any book. It was the very book that the cult was using.

"Understanding Mortals: Elements of the Mortal Being," I snorted at the title, "What a complete load of Tauros… Who in their right mind would… Eh, why not."

I flipped through the pages. It was full of both old pages and new pages that were doctored to only appear old. The writing was mostly in English.

"What is this…

* * *

(Now mind you, I don't know everything that Brandy read in that book he found, but so that you get the general idea of what the book was about, here's a passage that I, um, "reallocated" for your eyes only. I don't know what this page says, but I think that you can get the general idea of what the book was about from it. There also were some very nice pictures, but I wasn't able to 'reallocate' them in time.)

The mortal being is composed of five essential elements:

**The Body**: (invented by Arceus) An outer shell of which mortals use to touch and interact with other shells. The Body can exist without the Spirit and the Mind, but not the Heart.

**The Heart** (invented by Mesprit): The source of their emotions. Although it is known that some emotions can be produced by the brain, all emotions are directly linked to the metaphysical unit, Heart. The Heart can exist without the Mind and the Body, but not the Spirit.

**The Spirit**: (credited to Azlef) Their main source of energy to power the Mind and Heart. (Also referred to as Will or Soul) The Spirit can exist without the Body and the Heart, but not the Mind.

**The Mind:** (invented by Uxie) Mortals use this to move the Body, learn, imagine, dream, and (in seemingly rare cases) think. The Mind can exist without the Spirit or the Heart, but not both, And can exist even without there being a Body for it to inhabit.

**The Fifth Element**: Through observation, it is believed that there must be some sort of fifth element that bonds the other elements together. This element has yet to be specifically identified.

Dialga for example argues that his power of _Time_ to be the Fifth Element, while others (like Palkia) disagrees strongly. This particular argument did not last very long and was quickly forgotten in only 2,000 years time (well, by everyone else beside Dialga and Palkia that is). Shortly after Dialga and Palkia's discussion began taking place, many began to argue that the sense of morality to be the fifth element. This argument was even shorter lived than that of Palkia and Dialga's, yet is still remembered today. Researchers on the subject find more and more reasons as to why _Morality_ is not the Fifth Element. The discovery of what most Mortals now call the _Balance of Good and Evil_ (or the Yin-Yang) is today's greatest reason why _Morality_ is not considered the Fifth Element.

* * *

"The Laws of the Yin-Yang Balance dictates that when a form of Good is born then a form of Evil must also be born. This is because Good is similar in structure to Light," I skipped the part about how Light & Darkness was similar to Good & Evil and continued reading, "Doesn't matter if it was 'born' in the Heart, Spirit, Mind, or Body. All beings (Mortal, Immortal, and other wise) are born with the sense of Morality, so therefore have the potential to become one or the other. There is only one known exception to this Cosmic Law. See page 2012 under… Ninetails for more information?"

"Whatcha reading," the twins popped out of no where.

"Gah," I nearly dropped the book, but I did lose my place, "What are you two doing here?"

"Providing harbinger," Christan shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Christan's been reading too much again," Kayla sighed.

"Ooh, another harbinger…"

"Stop that," Kayla yelled.

"So why are you two here," I asked putting the book under my arm.

"Our Parents made us come," Christan moaned.

"Again… why," I checked my watch, "It's 7:40 in the morning…"

"That's what I was wondering," Eddie yawned as he walked in, "Today's my day off too."

"Hey Eddie," Kayla waved, while Christan hid herself, "Your dad made you come too?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Eddie yawned and rubbed his eye, "He's my stepdad… but yes, he made me come."

"Hello? What is going on?"

"Ah, so you're the boy we've heard so much about," a strange man reached out to shake my hand. Principal Bisha stood behind him.

"Forgive us for coming to you so early in the morning," the man continued shaking my hand, "After all, it is Saturday. You don't want to see your Principal on a Saturday."

"I'm sorry," I smiled painfully, "Who are you?"

Everyone, except Eddie, fell over.

"Show some respect," Principal Bisha shrieked, "This is superintendent, Thor Daiko."

"Really," I asked, "You're his boss?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Mr. Daiko laughed like Ole Saint Nick, "Is Tyler doing alright."

"He's doing okay, I guess…"

"That's good to hear," Mr. Daiko smiled.

"Why should you want to know?"

"Yes, down to business," Mr. Daiko cleared his throat, "It has come to my attention that…"

* * *

Enough about them for a little while, okay. All you really need to know is that the one things I hate the most about my old school is that they don't change anything unless someone is dead or dying… mind you My Death didn't count.

Anyway, in another Plane of Existence, Higher Dimension, or whatever. Something like that anyway…

"What are you still doing here," one Not Squirtle didn't appreciate how slowly the others did their work, "Didn't you get a new charge recently?"

"Oh, keep your shell on," the Not Machop answered, "I'm still reading the kid's file."

"Don't take too long. From what I heard, your new charge has already almost gotten himself killed again. Twice."

"Oh, like your latest charge is not a little Miss Daredevil Incarnate."

"How's that comparable," Not Squirtle blurted out the question,"My charge was a Daredevil before she died, yours was some introvert student with self-esteem issues."

"That's strange…"

"Strange?"

"Yes, it doesn't say how he died."

"It was suicide wasn't it."

"Not according to this," Not Machop waved the file in front of his associate, "and you know that these are never wrong."

"Well, if it wasn't suicide, then what was it?"

"Says here 'undefined'…"

"Undefined? What do you mean Undefined?"

"If I knew that, then it wouldn't be Undefined, now would it?"

"Touché," Not Squirtle laughed, "Perhaps we should check the Strings of Fate."

"Don't bother," Not Milotic slivered towards them, "You wont find anything there."

"You," the Not Squirtle shrieked, "What did you do?"

"Me? I've done nothing," Not Milotic stuck her nose up.

"Tell us now," Not Machop demanded, "What have you done with the Strings?"

"Although, I'm flattered that you thought that it was me," Not Milotic glared at both of them, "I didn't do anything with the Strings… this time."

"Like we'd believe a snake like you," Not Squirtle glared back.

"I told you, I am innocent," Not Milotic would have bitten Not Squrtle's head off if she could, "The Strings of every being in Golnar are out of our reach. I can't even touch them. They cannot be altered and I can't see what's going on in there."

"That can't be right."

"It's not! I haven't been able to cause even the slightest bit of Chaos for at least 200 years! And just the thought of that cursed area might have been at peace for all this time," Not Milotic spat, "Makes me sick."

"Alright, we'll believe you."

"Good," Not Milotic smirked, "Now if you don't mind, I have a few lives to ruin elsewhere."

"Why is it that we can't tie her up in a knot and leave her in a pitt somewhere?"

"It's against the rules," Not Machop groaned.

"Do you really believe what she said?"

"Do we have any reasons not too?"

"Well, for starters," Not Squirtle pointed, "she's a evil, she's insane, and she has it coming to her."

"She is many things, but a lier she is not. Deceitful, but never a lier."

"What are you going to do," Not Squirtle sat down, "If even she can't touch Golnar, then how are you supposed to watch over your charge?"

"I have an idea, but it may get us into a little bit of trouble with the Primum Mobile later on."

"Then I'd rather not do it."

"It's for the sake of watching my charge, so I think that he would forgive us if we make a kindofonpurpose mistake."

"What kind of 'mistake' are you suggesting?"

"Isn't your charge getting on a plane soon?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to ask her to do a favor for me."

"No, what you are thinking of right now," Not Squirtle scolded Not Machop, but Not Machop only smiled wider, "Yeah them, those thoughts have got to stop."

"Fine if you wont then I will," Not Machop snickered like Not Milotic would, "It should be easy, with just a little smudging of their tickets and they'll be in Golnar in no time... Well, either that or Zealcoast."

"Okay, fine… I'll do it," Not Squirtle gave up, "But since we're bending the rules anyway…"

"No, we aren't going after Her," Not Machop took the lead.

"Come on," Not Squirtle followed suit, "At least let me tar and feather her or something!"

* * *

end

Sorry for the early post!

I'm having personal happenings, interfering with my writings. Early post is a insurance measure. One less thing to worry about.

Not Milotic is the property and copywrite of srgeman, (the writer of _A Little Night Music_ and creator of Reborns and Not Pokémon concepts). Thanx again man.

If any of you don't know what a Not Pokémon is, then go to the Reborn Community. There are plenty of stories that have both Reborns and Not Pokémon. The greatest that I've read is _A Little Night Music_. Hands down. Not trying to be a suck up, but it sets the standard for the rest of us and that story is just great. If you are reading this now, Srgeman, May you have great success in life. I only regret that your story is and can only be a fanfic.


	29. Here We Go Again

Everybody had a Great Thanksgiving right?

Even the people who don't celebrate it?

Good…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Life's like a Rubix Cube… eh, you figure it out.

* * *

_"(What are you doing, Sis?)"_

_"(Spying…)," I shushed. My lightly colored brother slipped down and crawled next to me._

_"(Spying on what?)" _

_"(See that creature over there?)"_

_"(Oh, its a… What is it?)"_

_"(I don't know, I've never seen a Pokémon like them before.)"_

_"(What is he doing?)" _

_William was obviously making a fence, but for some reason, my mind was in a fog. At the moment, it looked like he was trying to smash dead trees into the ground. I had theories that he was training to get stronger for a battle, or even trying to break the earth in half. I was finding Humans fascinating, even though I didn't know what they were called.  
_

_"(I'm not sure, but I want to find out.)," I stood to get a closer look, but brother pulled me back down._

_"(Don't go out there. He might try to kill you.)"_

_"(But that one's really nice.)"_

_"(But you don't know anything about him.)"_

_"(Yes, I do.)," I argued, "(His name is William Caleb Lawrence. He is ten years old and lives alone with his grandfather, Pappie. His favorite food is something called Jam, but they don't have it very often. He spends his entire day feeding those Torchic over there or pulling milk out of those Miltank or splitting small trees down. Oh, and he has exactly three cavities and a round birthmark on his…__*whispers*__)"_

_"(My Mew! How long have you been spying on him?)"_

_"(A few days… after that game of tag…)," I said as I watched brother's mouth open so wide that a Caterpie could mistaken it for a wet cave. Mind you, I've been coming here almost every day and some nights for the past moon or two._

_"(All this time, you where here?)," his mouth shut when I nodded, "(No, I forbid it.)"_

_"(You can't do that to me.)," I wined._

_"(Sis, I don't know how you haven't been caught yet, but what are you going to tell the rest of the pack when they find out?)"_

_"(They wont find out, so long as you don't tell them.)"_

_"(Then…)," he thought for a second before running off, "(I'm telling Mom.)"_

_"(No you can't!)," I leaped up after him, _

_But then hit my head ~~~~~~~ _and woke up.

"Sir, you can't go in there," a woman's voice said as I awoke me from my dream.

"Please, step aside," a man argued.

"I can't do that," the Nurse said, "the Pokémon in here need their rest."

"But I need to know if Tyler would approve," the man said, trying to get past her.

"I already told you," Brandy took a stand next to Nurse Joy, "the answer is no."

"Look, you said that he's not captured yet," the man explained, "since he's not captured, then he's free to make his own choices."

"I realize that Mr. Diako, but I'm his parent," Brandy defended himself, "and as such, I'm responsible for his well being."

"But how can you refuse an offer like this?"

"I'm thrilled about the offer but… I, We just need time to think about it, alright," Brandy turned the man back to the door, "and right now Tyler needs to rest, so I'll talk to him about it later, okay?"

"When should I expect an answer?"

"I don't know... a week maybe."

"You have until tomorrow," I heard Principal Bisha say as the door was shut again.

"(What was that about?)," Leo coughed, his voice seemed deeper, "(Damn, I'm sore.)"

"(You okay, Growlithe?)," the Ponyta ask him.

Leo didn't even bother to turn around to look at him, "(that stupid Skunktank Poisoned me. I can't believe it.)"

"(Find yourself lucky. I was almost barbecued cajun-style.)," I said.

"(So what. I was almost filleted, by a Plant-type no less.)"

"(I wonder where Aneki is...)," Leo groaned.

"(What's a Neki?)"

"(Hm?)," Leo looked at me. He appeared confused, "(Tyler, What is it?)"

"(I asked, what's a Neki?)"

"(I don't understand…)"

"(It's not that complicated of a question, Leo.)," I almost growled myself.

"(What is it?)"

"(Aneki.)," the Ponyta moaned, "(He means Aneki. He wants to know what an Aneki is.)"

"(Are you two asking me something?)"

"(No, Sherlock. We were giving the weekly forecast.)," the Ponyta snapped, "(Now stop being a pain in the butt and answer the damn Torchic's question.)"

"(Andrew, watch your tongue!)," Kiki snapped as she snuck her way back into the room, "(That's my baby brother you're talking about.)"

"(Like I give a Murkrow's Curse about what I say. He was the one talking about birthmarks on someone's…)"

"(HEY!)," Luckily, I interrupted in time, "(where have I ever said anything remotely like that!)"

"( You kept me up all night, just going on and on about Terry and then you talk in your sleep, going on and on about some William guy and You-)"

"(Quit your whining.)," Kiki said proudly, "(I was kidnapped by a Noctowl, fought two of those pycho Plant Pokémon, and have a foreign object stuck in my… um, tails! I'm going to need surgery.)"

"(Were you attacked by a Leafstorm!)," Andrew yelled at Kiki, "(No? I didn't think so. And now look at me! While you're walking around, I can't walk two steps without falling over.)"

"(What's your point! Degree of wounds don't matter. I faced two of them and you only faced one.)"

"(Doesn't matter! Excuse me! At least with your Flashfire ability you can recover faster.)," Andrew yelled, "(I don't have that convenience! And then look at me! Unlike with Vulpix, My legs are My Life! I can't live without them. If you broke your legs, then Mommy Dearest would cradle you like a baby!)"

"(I also lasted more than one attack.)," Kiki sneered at him. Andrew wanted to use Stomp on her, but quickly reversed on making that mistake.

"(Okay, you win!)," I was directing it to Andrew, but Kiki accepted it, so then I masterfully changed the subject, "(Hey, Kiki did you happen to hear what they were arguing about out there?)"

"(Something about school and a home for you.)"

"(Man…)," Leo seemed to be ignoring what everyone was talking about despite the fact he was sitting right there and watching us, "(if Aneki doesn't come back soon I'm going to go nuts.)"

"(Hey, Grandpa! I was talking here!)"

"(Um… uh, errr…)," Leo couldn't form a sentence.

"(What? Are you out of insults, Farmer's Mutt!)," Kiki sparked a small flame into his face.

"(Gah!)," Leo jumped onto his hind legs and fell onto his rear, "(Watch where you shoot those things!)"

"(How can you bend like that without falling over?)," Kiki shrieked. I looked up and noticed that Leo had one of his front paws behind his back, helping him keep up. That was diffidently not natural for Growlithe to be able to do.

"(I'm out of here.)," Leo flipped over and headed for the door as it opened.

"Hey, Leo," another boy entered the room, "I know that your master's gone missing. So as his master, it's my job to make sure that all of my servant's subordinates are well taken care of after my servant disappeared."

Leo just started growling at him, "Leo? What's wrong boy?"

"(We are not your servants, Eddie!)," Leo barked, "(Now if you don't mind I'm going to get out of this place before that fat fox tries to roast me again.)"

"Oh, so that's where you went," Eddie's smile slowly faded, "This is unfortunate."

"(Fat fox!)," Kiki shrieked, "(That's the last straw! I Am not fat!)"

"(For a Spheal maybe…)," I thought out loud.

"(Oooh, bad move there Chicky.)," Andrew sighed.

"(What do you mean?)"

"(You just insulted a female of your natural predator about her weight. It doesn't take a genius to know what's going to happen in five, four, three…)"

"(I am not fat!)," Kiki leaped at me. I screamed and started to run for my life. For real this time. Kiki was not holding back. First she flashed a weird dark aura around the room. Japanese figures and "X"'s floated around the room. This had to be Kiki's Imprison in effect. Then she started shooting her Will-O-Wisp fireballs at me. I couldn't run as fast as I could before.

"Hey, what's going on in here," Brandy shouted at us.

"Kiki, stop that right now," Karen yelled at her, "Or no brushings!"

Kiki stopped running and slid in her tracks.

"(You wouldn't do that would you, Mommy?)," she got all wide eyed and cute.

"(Oh, so now she's mommy, huh?)"

"(Don't press your luck, Tyler…)," she said as sweetly as cream, but as horrifying as one of mom's 'the look' moments.

"Yes, I would," Karen scolded Kiki, "You shouldn't treat your little brother like that, especially when you've got an injury."

"And you used Imprison! You know how much I hate seeing Imprison."

"So this is what an Imprison looks like," Brandy touched one of the X's, causing it to spin momentarily, "Cool."

"It may be cool for you, but it creeps me out," Karen shuttered.

"It should vanish when you put Kiki away."

"I can't put Kiki away. Nurse Joy said that the thing in her tail could move to a more dangerous location if I return her to her Pokéball."

"I see…," Brandy looked around the room some more, "Hey wait, where's Leo?"

"I saw Eddie take him that way," Christen randomly pointed, "Of course, Leo was making a huge fuss, since Eddie wasn't his master. So I think that he might of taken him against his will to the old bell tower across town."

"………," we all blinked, but Kayla was the first to speak, "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much on your own before."

"Where did you two come from," Brandy asked.

" Eddie… Leo…Not master…," Karen was putting two and three together about what they said.

"Now I remember Eddie! I was going to kill him! Why didn't you two stop him," Karen yelled at them, "Andrew, we have to go NOW."

"(Oh… Damn, am I tired and these drugs aren't working fast enou-zzzzzZZZZzzzz.)," Andrew fell asleep, as Karen returned him to his Pokéball.

"Wait! Andrew's still recovering," Brandy told Karen, but she didn't listen. She ran off after Eddie, followed by Kiki, "Karen wait!"

"(Hey, don't leave me here alone with…)," I screamed running after Brandy, but Kayla caught me, "(Nooooooooooo!)"

"Come on, Milkshake let's play," Christen smiled with her doppelganger.

No offense, but I was afraid of this happening four chapters ago.

"We've got a few Ribbons for you to try on…"

Dare I repeat myself?

Yes?

"(Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU MEW!!!!!!!)"

* * *

end

Hey, I'm not sure if I should say this but…

Has anybody seen the new four way Co-op Pokéfic stories called "Synergetic Sins"?

Call me crazy, but I have the strangest feeling that I somehow inspired the titles…

Silly, right?

I just found them and I was like "whoa, that looks familiar…"

"That too…"

You've got to be kidding…"

"Snap, now they'll think I plagiarized!"

"At least there isn't some unknown secret fifth one right?…"

What I'm trying to say is that it's all just some kind of Cosmic Coincidence.

Anyways!

Sorry that this story is kind of slow again.

I'm working on it, I swear!

See y'all next time!


	30. The Dog at the Dragon Gate

Nanashi: Okay, I am not a professional beach bum.  
_______Nor am I associated with anyone who knows one…  
_______So if there's anyone who knows what my beach bum is actually saying  
_______Please tell me so that I can figure out if he's saying what he's supposed to say!

Freckles: Here's an Idea…  
_______STOP BEING SO RANDOM!!!!!!!

Nanashi: I'm not trying to be! Groan…  
_______Just read the chapter and you'll see my problem…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The pen is mightier than the sword, but can't hold a candle to ignorance.

* * *

"Oh, so that's where you went," Eddie's smile slowly disappeared. I almost wished that it would come back, "This is unfortunate."

"Vulpix PIX," Kiki shrieked, "Pix pix Vul Pix! Pixpix vul vul PIX!"

"Tor Chic chic Torchic."

The Ponyta neighed a little bit in the background as Eddie bent down to my level.

"You _are_ who I think you are, right?"

"(Well, I kind of hope not…)"

"Tyrone Bondell, Son of Gary and Jamie Bondell, Thirteen years old and works part time at his grandfather's farm. Since Mr. George Bondell lost his leg, working is very difficult for him. After his second heart-attack, his health has turned for the worse. So now, you go by his farm once in a while to…"

"(How the hell did you know all that!)"

"I did research."

"(But no one knows about my grandfather.)"

"You have to admit," Eddie laughed, "the last names are a dead give away."

"Vulpix PIIIIIXXXX," Kiki went completely mental and started to chase after Tyler.

"(Hey, what are you doing!)" I barked, "(Leave Tyler alone!)"

"No time for that," Eddie picked me up, "I have to talk to you more privately."

"(What! Put me down!)," I yelled as Eddie stormed off with me struggling to get out of his Herculean grip. Seriously, he was strong for someone my age. I felt like I was a smaller Puppy again.

"(Where the Hell are you taking me?)," I yelled again as Eddie hid himself quickly into a side hallway.

"What's going on in there," Brandy and Karen rushed past us. Eddie continued to run down in the opposite direction. He didn't seem to care that the twins saw him kidnapping me.

Eddie kept on running despite all of the cusses that I was yelling for him to let go of me. Eddie continued to run for another half an hour at most. Seriously, that kid should join a triathlon. It was completely unnatural how fast he was running. He only stopped running when we reached the old bell tower. He wasn't even breaking in a sweat.

"So where is it?"

"(Where's what?)"

"Stop playing dumb."

"(I'm not! I don't know what's going on here!)," I barked, "(How is it that you know that I'm Tyrone?)"

"I've seen Leo's aura and I know that you are no Leo. More like a Cancer really," Eddie smiled that stupid smile of his again, "Perhaps even a Virgo."

"(Why is it that you're creeping me out more?)"

"Let's just say that it's one I have my own little abilities, you know?"

"(No, I don't! That's what's making me so confused!)"

"I want to know who did this to you."

"(Well, why didn't you ask that in the first place? It was…)," my throat closed up, I took another breath to try again, "(It was…)"

…_your innate loyalty… Don't tell anyone that I did this to you… Pokémon and Humans alike…_

"It was…?"

"(Damn it! I can't tell you!)"

"Can't or wont?"

"(Hey, I'd tell you who, but I can't! I literally can't tell you who!)"

"Why not!"

"(Because Aneki told me not to!)"

"Aneki, Hm…," Eddie paused, "And I don't suppose you can tell me who your Aneki is can you?"

"(Why should I?)"

"Because I can only think of one thing that could do this and it's dangerous to have in human hands."

"(Well, if that's the case then why should I let you know where it is? After all, you're human.)"

"Because I'm a Curator of the Four Perpetual Kimon."

"(A who to the what now?)"

"Look, I'm one of the good guys here," Eddie finally put me down, "You've got to help me."

"(You kidnapped me and now you expect me to help you?)"

"I helped save your life long before you were ever beneficiary to me. And I even helped Leo find Milkshake. Shouldn't that be proof enough."

"(No, you saved me so that I could be your life slave.)"

"That was a joke."

"(A… joke?)"

"Yeah, a joke," Eddie's smile suddenly got friendly again, "Geeze, can't you guys take a joke? I was kidding about the _whole servitude_ thing."

"(I don't know anyone who does research when they don't intend to get something from them.)," with that statement, Eddie's smile vanished again, "(I'm right, aren't I?)"

"Unfortunately, yes… but not for the reasons that you think," Eddie frowned, I didn't think that it was possible for him to do so, "I didn't want to do this…"

Eddie dug into his shirt and pulled out a ring tied to a chain. It was made of copper with silver engravings. A huge green and blue stone was planted in the middle of the ring. It softly radiated with a clean green light, as he slipped it onto his finger.

"Do you know that this is," Eddie said, showing me the ring, "this is what I used to help Leo find Milkshake for you. It's a very unique item, the only one of it's kind in this or any universe."

"(What are you going to do with that?)"

"Something that I'm not going to be proud of…," Eddie pointed the ring at me. "So please don't tell anyone. Dragon Gate, Open."

The ring's green light surrounded me much like the one that Jade used. It wasn't a burning sensation, but more of a wet feeling. It spread over my body like I was being engulfed in a swimming pool. It was a pleasant feeling. I felt stronger. Faster. Smarter even. Even the grass I stood on was growing greener and healthier. Honestly, I was wondering why he would regret doing this to me.

Then I started to realize what was happening to me. I could hear a wind pick up, even though one wasn't blowing. It was roaring in my ears. The sunlight intensified, until I was blinded. The soft grass on the ground felt like blades, despite my paws weren't being cut. My nose was the worse of all. My nose was blasted with every scent that was within a ten mile radius. It burned. My senses were going insane. I tried to covering them up, but even the slightest of any light stung at my eyes. My own heartbeat was pounding at my eardrums as if they were jackhammers. And I could smell the inside of my nose. Even when I covered it up, I started to taste what I smelled.

"(_**NOW TELL ME WHO YOUR ANEKI IS, OR THIS WILL NEVER STOP.**)_," Eddie whispered, but to my ears it was like he was a blow horn. I couldn't hear what he said correctly, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted to know.

I tried to shout my answer. Which was a bad idea, it was even louder than even Eddie's voice. I fainted because of the intensity of my own voice.

* * *

"Shoot," I huffed, and took back the power I gave him, "I went too far. I almost killed him with that."

I flipped Tyrone over onto his back and checked his vital signs. He was still alive.

"Thank God," I sighed, staring at the Dragon Gate on my ring finger, "I still don't have proper control over this thing."

"You're lucky," I said slipping the ring back into it's hiding place, "Not many people get to experience this particular Gate's Ability to that degree and live. Even I have to be careful with…"

"Eddie, you little creep!"

I looked over my shoulder. A dark cloud was speeding towards the old bell tower. I could make out two figures. One was Karen was speeding on a bicycle with her Vulpix in the front basket. The much smaller one was Brandy pedaling slowly behind her on some little girl's bike. She looked ticked. She either remembered who I was or she was here to save… Tyrone…

"Looks like you don't have to tell me who your Aneki is," I laughed to myself, " Ooh, and she looks mad. Whatever shall I do?"

"Eddie, I'm going to kill you for what you did to me and Tyrone," she screeched as her bike did the same to stop. That Vulpix of hers almost fell out of the basket.

"Oh, so now you've come to save your dog," I chuckled with my usual smile.

"I'm challenge you to a Pokémon Battle," Karen pointed at me for dramatic effect.

"Figured you would," I smiled, "I'm ready to have some fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center.

"I like the pink one better than the blue one," Christen blushed, as she tied the Pink Ribbon around my neck, "It makes him look cute."

"Yeah, but see how beautiful he is with the blue one," Kayla laughed switching the Ribbons.

"But I like the pink one," Christen put it back.

"Yes, but he looks really pretty in this one."

"He likes Pink!"

"He likes Blue!"

"He wants to be Cute!"

"He wants to be Pretty!"

"(I want to be Dead!)"

"Cute!"

"Pretty!"

"Cute!"

"Pretty!"

"Cute!"

"Pretty!"

"Missing," Nurse Joy screamed, "all the Pokémon are missing!"

"Oh, they're not missing," Kayla explained to her, "Karen and Brandy took their Pokémon a while ago."

"And the Growlithe is with Eddie," Christen said.

"What about Tyler?"

"What are you talking about he's right…," Kayla said as they both looked.

I was gone.

"Hm," Christen laughed nervously, "Guess we should have seen this coming."

"Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately," her sister agreed.

While those two were arguing about what Ribbon I'd look best in, I ran for my manhood. (Or at least what little bit I had left.) I hid myself in a closet. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Why?", you ask?

They put me in a dress, for Pete's sake!

"(They both know that I'm a _male_ Torchic, so why are they doing this to me?)," I groaned, trying to reach the zipper, "(Now how do I get this thing off?)"

"(Here let me help you with that.)," somebody said as he grabbed onto the zipper.

"(Oh, gee, Thanks.)"

"(Sure no problem.)," the Ghost Shadow somehow smiled as my eyes locked with his bejeweled eyes.

_A man was surfing having the time of his life. He wasn't surfing to compete, but just for the gnarly vives that he got from shooting the tube. All the other cats were cheering him on. He was one with the universe here. Nothing could go wrong today. _

_Or so he thought before something jumped out of the wave behind him and dragged him under. The surfer's breath didn't last for as long as it could have before he was swallowing the seawater through his lungs. His vision slowly blacked out, as a flow of white bubbles rose to the surface._

"(Dude, you're like, a reborn!)," the sparkling shadow exclaimed.

"(What! How did you know that?)"

"(Radical Dude, so am I!)," the Stableye backed up and presented himself a little more wholly, "(The name's Dylan! _Oldest surfer who eva lived._)"

"(Um, Tyler… Uh, I don't really have a title…)," I reached out as if to shake his hand, er claw. I was still not used to my body, "(How can you be the oldest surfer if you died when you were like 20.)"

"(Totally, but I haven't stopped riding waves.)," Dylan did a surfer pose, "(Maybe you could come with me some day.)"

"(Sorry, can't. I'm kind of allergic to water.)"

"(Really? Since when, dude?)"

"(Um, since I… Oh, I don't know… Died!)"

"(Speaking of which, that was one whacked up death you had.)," he pointed at me like he was completely out of it, "(Your mojo was seriously messed with Bro. Not cool.)"

"(What the hell are you saying.)" I couldn't understand him if I had a 'Surfer Bum to English Dictionary for Dummies'. Of course, I'd have to relearn how to read first.

"(I'm guessing you're new at this right?)," the Sableye sat himself onto of a paint can, "(See, Bro, when a pair of reborn dudes meet, they'll be bound to have a vision of the other dude's past to help understand what that dude's siteation.)"

"(O…kay…?)"

* * *

end

Surfer Bum to English Dictionary for the Uninformed. (Nanashi's Amateur Edition)

Bro- pal or buddy. Not literally related brothers.

Dude- (Usually) a fellow male of any rank.

Man- Usually referring to those who bring your down, can also be considered as a "clean cuss" word.

Whacked up- Messed up. ~or~ Fooled around.

Cave- the tunnel formed as a wave curves on itself.

Mojo- Aura, Mana, Lifeforce, Karma, your Soul, evil monkey in PPG, etc.

Siteation- Mispronounced "Situation".

Eva- Mispronounced "ever".

Gnarly- Sweet. Cool. Alright. (see also "Wicked")

Wicked- A Broadway musical, based on the "Wizard of Oz" characters. **-OR-** a slang term meaning Awesome!

Cats- A the oldest musical to be on Broadway **-OR-** A really old Slang term for someone in your crew.

* * *

_**Surfer Bum to English Dictionary for the Uninformed. (Tyson's revised Edition)  
A Special Thanks to one "Tyson Rex" for this Improved Version**__** (2-7-2010)**_

Surf- The only actual english surfers use

Bro- male pal or buddy. Not literally related brothers.

Bra- Female pal or buddy. Not literally related sisters.

Dude- a male of any rank.

Dudet- a female of any rank

The Man- Usually referring to those who bring your down, can also be considered as a "clean cuss" word.

Whacked up- Messed up. ~or~ Fooled around.

Tube OR Curl- the tunnel formed as a wave curves on itself.

Shoot The Tube- Going into the Tube also known as the Curl

Mojo- Aura, Mana, Lifeforce, Karma, your Soul, evil monkey in PPG, etc.

Siteation- Mispronounced "Situation".

Eva- Mispronounced "ever".

Gnarly- Sweet. Cool. Alright. (see also "Wicked")

Wicked- A Broadway musical, based on the "Wizard of Oz" characters. -OR- a slang term meaning Awesome!

Cats- the oldest musical to be on Broadway -OR- A really old Slang term for some people in your crew.


	31. Welcome to my Life

Need to focus on an Video Editing(college course) final project.

It really sucks because I lost my flash drive and with it ALL of my honest hard work.

Good news, You all get another early update!

Special thanks to my Brother "Meteor" for the inspiration.

(Despite he may never read this…)

I also like to tell you, Meteor, that (Despite I doubt you will ever read this)  
That I am so proud to be your Brother!!!

That and I'm sorry, but I just can't take your advise  
to keep her out of my story.

The Poll was a Tie for crying out loud and I didn't like flipping a coin to choose.

(That and I really wanted to put her in the story! Meep!)

So folks (who actually read stories like mine), please enjoy my Brother inspired Characters.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

Second Description change: Again it's kept here for memory purposes.

* * *

Tyler's new life takes a new twist as we find out that his suicide was part of a much deeper plot, involving twin Vulpix, his strange dreams, his dad, and the Eight Founding Father's of Golnar. He just doesn't know it yet. ch. 31 Suicide/Reborn

* * *

I'm a "The Glass is Half Full" kind of person, I really am… I just also acknowledge when my glass has dirt in it.

* * *

"(So, I'll say it again!)," Dylan shouted, "(That was a seriously whacked out death of yours!)"

"(I understood that part!)," I shouted back, "(But what do you mean by 'whacked out death'!)"

"(I can't explain it any other way, little dude.)," Dylan huffed. We've both been at this for almost an hour.

"(Then let me ask you, what is so weird about committing suicide?)"

"(Because your Mojo was messed with.)"

"(What is Mojo?)"

"(You know… Mojo is, like, stuff…)"

"(Gah!)," I screamed, banging my head against the wall.

"(Were you taking drugs or something?)"

"(For the last time, NO!)," I stopped banging my head, "(I didn't do drugs, I didn't smoke, and the only alcohol I ever had was in Mouthwash! You Nut Job!)"

"(You can't seriously tell me what was so whacked up with your death, dude?)"

"(I committed suicide, okay.)"

"(But why, dude?)"

"(I- I don't know. Life was hard and like stuff…)"

"(Seriously, dude?)," unamused, Dylan put his claw to my shoulder, "(Seriously? You committed to the Dudes of Death, because life was hard… and like… stuff? And yet you came back for a second round of the hard life and like stuff? Bogus, dude.)"

I stayed quiet. Even coming from a complete stranger, I didn't sound like a person committed to suicide. I came back. I never had any thoughts that I would. Short of my death day, I don't remember my last week of being alive. The entire week was a blur. All I could remember was being extremely depressed about, well everything. Terry's kidnapping, everyone's laughing, Dad's death and even the fact that I was born. I had no purpose...

"(You came back for a reason, right?)"

"(Mew, said that I hurt people. I just wanted to make things right before I moved on.)"

"(Bro, I know what Mew said to you.)," he sighed, "(But how long before my death did you see?)"

"(A few seconds… why?)"

"(Out of all the reborn dudes that I've ever had a vision with, your death was the first one that I saw hours for.)," Dylan shuddered, "(I almost thought I'd never get out of it.)"

"(Hours? I died for hours? How the hell is that possible?)"

"(Creeps me out, Bro.)." he shuttered again, "(You wouldn't believe the vision I had. After you shot yourself, this guy came over and went all like, wailing boohoo and then wailing on you with a Kick after Kick after Kick after Kick!)"

"(Yeah, that was Brandy.)"

"(Did you also notice that your boomstick went all Houdini on ya, Bro?)"

"(Did a what?)"

"(The gun just went, like, poof up in smoke.)," Dylan shrugged, "(Where did you get a gun that can do that?)"

I looked down to the ground, "(There's really no answer for that… I don't remember where I got it from…)"

"(Like I said, Seriously Whacked Up Mojo.)," he stretched a bit, cracking his back, "(Anyways I've gotta, like, split. I'm supposed to find… something for a friend.)"

"Milkshake," Kayla sang, "Where _are_ you?"

"(Wait, don't leave me here!)," I said far too late after Dylan passed through the wall as the door opened.

"Hey Christen, I found him," Kayla cheered, "So that means you're wearing Blue."

* * *

As I'm sure you all know by now, the Dolly's are not my real parents. I am also not human. Well, I am, but I'm not. It's hard to explain unless you've experienced it yourself. I was originally born a Vulpix. Almost a decade ago, I was murdered and came back as a human child. All the while, the Dolly's real child died. How you ask? Apparently, she came down with the common cold. Those two nitwits didn't have the common sense to tell the difference between a cough and a laugh before it was too late. Their little Babie died in the middle of the night without them realizing it and I took her place.

And No, I didn't misspell "baby".

Yes, that was my new name… The night I died, I was reborn and became little Miss Babie Dolly. Oh Mew, the humiliation. I had to wear diapers and clothes, eat human baby food, and watch those nitwits love each other almost every week, til I was old enough to have my own room. (Which wasn't until I was old enough to talk, by the way.)

And you know what else? Not only did I die in vain, but I was reborn in vain too. I waited for years to escape from that hell I had to call home. To go back to my real mother. That was my only reason for coming back. I waited for four years, only to find out that she was slaughtered soon after I was. Our secret den was trashed and emptied. Her dried blood was still on the hard ground. Her body was obviously dragged out years before.

I wanted to kill myself then and there, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to die again. Even now, I still remember curling up on the spot my mother had died. I was wailing for her to come back and/or begging Giratina to take me to her. The Pokégods either couldn't hear me, or refused to grant me my wish. I stayed in the den until Uncle Smith found me. He encouraged me to grin and bare it. To enjoy my new life, despite that she was gone. From then on I had a new purpose. Someday l will find my mother's killers and make them pay for what they did.

"Miss Jade," Margret knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready."

"Ten more minutes," I groaned, "I had a rough night and I'm having those nightmares again."

"I made Apple Beignets," was all she needed to say. As a Vulpix, apples were good; nutrition for the Mind, Body, and Soul. As a human baby, apple flavor was decent (cold and usually mixed with other nasty flavors, but decent). Now as a young human girl, I could have cooked apples. It was the only plus side to being human. It was the only meal that I ran for the dining room for. Today, was no exception.

"That's what I thought," Margret laughed, knowing full well that I can't resist cooked apple anything.

I made it to the dining room in a manor of seconds. (Remember that the Dolly's live in a Mansion. I mean their home is huge!)

"No running, dear," I didn't expect the Dollys to be there. They never were there for breakfast. Needless to say, my prediction came true. Mrs. Dolly was over what I had said earlier.

"Yes, there's plenty of Beignets for everyone," Uncle Smith wiped his lips with that napkin of his. He looked so sophisticated. It was a strange sight to see, after what he did last night. I could still hear Tarsa's scream… and that _gripping tear_, that _**jagged** cracking_.

"I think I just lost my appetite…"

"Miss Jade," Margret quietly yelled as she passed me, "I've been working over a hot fryer all morning, so that I could make you these perfectly good beignets. Oh, but woe is me that they should go to waste now."

"Don't worry Mademoiselle, I've had a big enough appetite for the both of us."

"You mean that measly portion that you consumed?"

"Measly?"

"That's only an appetizer in comparison to what the Little Miss has," I could hear Margret tell him confidentially.

"You made more than this," Uncle Smith gulped down the beignet that he already stuffed in his mouth.

"Don't be silly," Margret served up another plate of Apple Beignets, "I just made the Beignets."

"The rest of the staff makes the rest of the meal," I laughed at the look on his face, "Uncle Smith?"

"Jade, my dear, you truly live like a queen," Uncle Smith praised, lifting a glass of a red substance. (Mind you, the Dollys don't have real wine.)

"Yes I do, Uncle Smith," I cheered a little, forgetting about all my problems for a few sweet seconds.

"Could you not call each other by those dreadful nicknames," Miss Dolly squirmed, reminding me that she was still there.

"Honey, I think that it's cute that they have nicknames for each other," Mr. Dolly laughed, puffing away at his pipe. (Would you believe me if I said that it only blew bubbles? Why? Because it was apparently Cute.)

"I gave her a beautiful name when she was born. I only wish that she'd use it once in a while."

Truthfully, I think that she was on too many painkillers to think straight.

Mr. Dolly too.

While we're at it, let's go with the entire hospital staff!

And by painkillers, I mean booze.

Tons of it!

That's why they don't have alcohol now.

They just say that they named me, her 'Babie' on purpose.

Why didn't anybody stop them!?!

"So," I spoke after one of those awkward moments, "don't you two have some sort of business meeting or something?"

"No, we canceled our entire schedules for the day."

"We just want to make sure that you're comfortable, sweetie."

…_Uh-oh, this can't be good… They want something…  
_

"By the way…"

_…Here it comes…_

"…where's Louis?"

_…Figures, they don't really care about me…_ I continued eating. _…At least, it's not another one of those lame parties…_

"Margret said that you took him with you when you left yesterday."

"He's at a friend's house," I didn't lie, I am his friend, "He liked it there so much, I that I let him stay overnight. I'll bring him back later today, alright?"

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Dolly sighed, "I thought that you lost him when that big meanie came after you."

"I can really feel the love here," Uncle Smith whispered, took another sip, then announced, "Well, I best be going."

"Are you sure that you don't wish to say longer, Tenma?"

"Yes, I have business elsewhere," Uncle Smith rubbed the top of my head as he left, "try not to get into trouble without me, Babie."

"I'll try not to, Killer," I mumbled just loud enough, before conspicuously sipping some milk.

Not surprisingly enough, the Dolly's led him to the door and didn't come back to the table.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of travelers were standing in front of a small plane.

"Are you sure that this is the right plane?"

"Totally dude," the pilot shouted from the cockpit, "This is flight 180."

"I could have sworn that we had a different flight number," the taller of the two companions whined, "This plane's a piece of junk."

Truly, the plane was as he put it, a piece of junk. One of the wheels were flat, one of the bars holding the wing up was a golf club, two of the windows were knocked out and the "door" was actually a blue tarp. The propellers (a set on each side) only had five blades out of it's original set of eight. The wings were strapped together with duck-tape. Well, a more accurate description would be that the Duck-tape was held together by wooden boards that gave them the apearence of wings. And if one were to go inside they'd find another golf club had replaced the joystick controller.

"(It's perfect!)," the smaller of the two companions shouted, her flaming tail swished back and forth, "(Even better than I thought it'd be!)"

"Wasn't that the same saying that got you killed in the first place?"

"(Well, shoot!)," the Charmander kicked. Time had stopped, so she didn't damage anything, "(If it isn't Mr. Tight Britches.)"

"I would prefer you not call me that," Not Squirtle patted his charge on the back, "Listen, I need you to..."

"(I thought that you ain't s'post to interfere with us.)"

"Well, I'm not."

"(Then let me get on the plane already! I'm ready to feel the Rush!)"

"Okay," Not Squirtle agreed quickly.

"(Okay…? Ya mean, you actually want me to get on the plane?)"

"Well, no, but there's something that a friend of mine can't do and he wants you to do it in his place."

"(What are ya trying to say?)"

"Basically, I came to warn you," Not Squirtle sighed deeply, "You're going to a city called Golnar."

"(I ain't never heard of Golnar before…)," the Charmander put her parachute on the ground.

"No one has for some reason or another."

"(Should I avoid it? Is it dangerous?)"

"Well, no… but I wont be able to protect you. As soon as, you cross the mountain borders, I wont be able to do anything for you."

"(Is that so?)"

"That means no tips, no forewarning, and no favors," Not Squirtle shrugged, "Heck, I can't even pop in to say Hi."

"(Kind of like them Black Strings, huh?)"

"Wait! What? How do you know about the…"

"(Partner's been reading this book, ya see, and…)"

"Ugh, in almost every universe! Somebody some how spills the beans everywhere!"

"(Now what are ya talk'n 'bout?)"

"Doesn't mater now," Not Squirtle said, "We need you to look over my friend's charge while you're in Golnar."

"(Well, who is he?)"

"I can't tell you who he is," Not Squirtle explained, "I especially can't say that on Thursday, he lost the will to live and supposedly committed suicide."

"(So ya want me to look over a dead guy?)"

"Of course not… I didn't say that."

"(Oh, ya want me to look over a fellow Reborn, huh?)"

"Yes…, er, I mean, I didn't say that either," Not Squirtle checked the sky for any cosmic 'lightning bolts' or 'balls of fire', "I can't tell you anymore than that. In fact, I didn't tell you a thing. I was never here, got It?"

"(Well, how do ya expect me to find 'm?)"

"Trust me, more than likely, he'll find you."

"(Why's that?)"

"He seems to be danger proned."

"(Is that s'sposed ta mean someth'n!)"

"Blare, is there something wrong?"

The Charmander looked around frantically. Time had already restarted and Not Squirtle had already disappeared.

"Well, if my Lucky Charm doesn't think it's safe then we should find another plane."

"(Damn bastard's gone done it again!)," Blare growled.

"Guess, we should get going." Blare's partner tried to run, but she caught him by the pants leg, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"(Get, on, the, Damn, Plane!)," Blare pointed fiercely with he other claw.

"But Blair, it's a death trap with wings," he shrieked as she scraped him across the ground towards the plane.

"(And ya're a scaredy cat with a one way ticket on that there death trap with wings!)"

* * *

"So you want a fight, huh," Eddie laughed with that stupid grin across his face, "Then I accept. But with one exception."

"And what's that," Karen snapped.

"If I win, then I get whatever I want from you."

"Then if I win, you get out of our lives forever."

"Then we have an understanding," Eddie said as a soft glow came from his jacket's hidden pocket, "then let the battle begin!"

* * *

end

Yes, Finally!

You wont believe how long I've been trying to tell you all that John's suicide had controversy to it.

And Finally I introduced Blare! (Name pending.)

What a load off my mind!

With those two ideas out of the way, I can now perform violent actions without restraint on the ones that make me angry enough…

and that is a BIG list…

That does not include those who give/gave decent reviews...

But it does include the person who found/stole my Favorite Flashdrive!

´ƒ∂ƒßå∫©ß∂†¥˙∑´å®å®´˙∑∑´†∆∑œç´®∆˙å®´∆¨¡œ ¢∑¥ œç¨¥¢∑¢∞¨√£∞¨¢ç∑˙£¨¢∞∑∆¨∑¢∞œ¨£∞£ˆ∑∫§¢ˆ¨¶ˆ∫¨¢ç∑å˙∑∞´®∆´†∂¥ß´®©˚¨ˆ¬˚¢¨˙œ†¢¨∆†¢∆ˆ˚∞§∑¨√¢†√¨¥ç∆∑çß®†∆Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any way _**Major Confrontation**_ next time!


	32. I Came, I Saw, Then Ran Away

Welcome back!

I promised you all a confrontation and I'm giving you all a confrontation.

BUT FIRST: Here's Eddie and Karen and Brandy.

AND then: Tyrone and Kiki

AND Then: Terry

And then finally a…

**Strong** _emotional_ **confrontation**.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Sometimes you can help a friend by just being there...- Unknown

* * *

"Then we have an understanding," Eddie said as a soft glow came from his jacket's hidden pocket, "Then let the battle begin."

Brandy had barely finished pedaling there when Eddie said those words. He was out of breath from trying to catch up to Karen. She had stolen his bike, so he had to borrow someone else's.

"Kar*huff* ren, *huff*," Brandy couldn't finish his sentence, breathing too hard.

"Well, not yet," she said.

"What," Eddie was stunned. The glow had stopped.

"Kiki has an operation later, so she can't fight today, and Andrew needs more time at the Pokémon Center," Karen explained, "They're my only Pokémon."

"You're kidding," Brandy was genuinely shocked. It was unheard of for someone of her status quo to have only two Pokémon, "Don't you have a whole batch of Pokémon at your home?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Let's see, Karen 'the Knuckleballer' Mackenzie, third daughter of Missy and Sebastian Mackenzie, the eighth richest family in Golnar. So rich, in fact, that they buy and import many Pokémon of the highest quality. They currently own the largest collection of the finest Rapidash in all of the Region."

"I know that. Now, when my Pokémon are ready for a fight, we'll fight," Karen threatened him, Eddie didn't even bother to break his concentration.

"Why not use one of them," Eddie asked mockingly, "or is the little princess like her dog, Tyrone. All bark and no bite."

"What was that," Karen sneered at Eddie, "Are you trying to make me pummel you?"

"Ah, more barking…," Eddie slightly kicked Tyrone, "Just like your dog here."

"Leave him alone," Karen growled, "your fight's with me."

"Did I hit a nerve," Eddie teased, "I know your _little secrets._"

"Karen doesn't keep secrets," Brandy said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she doesn't wear a mask like you do," Brandy had to say coldly.

"A mask," Eddie laughed it off, "Don't be silly! I'm not wearing a mask."

"Then why are you still smiling," Brandy asked.

"I'm smiling because I'm having fun being alive."

"I've seen smiles just like that every day for the past three years. It's fake," Brandy said, Eddie shut up, "I've been wondering why Karen wanted to kill you so bad, now I see why."

"Maybe I shouldn't mention the real reason why…," Karen sighed to herself, "No sense embarrassing myself too…"

"Karen's been a good friend to me. She's loud, strong willed, and sometimes a hot head," Brandy yelled, Karen had to resist the urge to pummel him, "but least when Karen smiles, it's because her heart's in it."

"What do you think this is? Some cruddy Saturday Morning cartoon," Eddie said under his breath, "Say some fancy speech and then everything will be fine in the end. Well, if that's the game that he wants to play… Alright, I give up."

"What?"

"You heard me. I give up. This is just not worth arguing over," Eddie laughed, as he left, "See you guys later."

"I can't believe," Karen groaned, with an eye twitch, "That actually worked."

"(That was by far the weirdest thing that I have ever seen…)," Kiki hopped her way to the sleeping Growlithe, "(Hey, bootlicker. you still alive?)"

Kiki nudged his body, which woke him up.

"(Where am I?)," he growled as he flipped over, "(How did I get here? Kiki what did you do?)"

"(I didn't do anything.)," Kiki smirked, "(You got yourself Kidnapped.)"

Tyrone stared blankly at the Vulpix for a couple of seconds.

"(Eh, hehe. For a moment there, I thought I could understand you.)," Tyrone laughed.

"(Is that supposed to be an insult or are you just that stupid?)"

"(Go back to sleep.)," Tyrone laid his head back down.

"(What? No snappy comment? No insults? No arguments?)," Kiki asked, "(Don't go to sleep when I'm talking to you!)"

"(Lalalala! I can't hear you!)," Tyrone covered his ears, "(Lalalalalala!)"

"(Leo, what's wrong with you!?!)," Kiki ran back to Karen.

* * *

Dancing leaves twirl in the wind. Peaceful music is sung by the Bird Pokémon in the area. The streets were empty and quiet. Ironically void of life, which only shows how busy everyone was with their own lives.

"Home…," a small figure said before he slid down from the tree outside the Lawrence house. Terry was not exactly young when he was stolen, but John was not exactly social. So he and Terry didn't get out on the town very often in the period of time that they spent together. Pokémon were not allowed outside of their Pokéballs at school, so he honestly didn't know how to get back home from there either. Instead, he followed the Police Officers to the Pokémon Center. He had better chances of getting to the house after dawn. He spent the whole night on the roof. It was a cold night outside.

Home was the one place that he wanted to be now. Jonathan had to be waiting for him there. His Mom too… but something was off… He didn't want to just walk in the front door.

What if John's moved on?

What if he didn't want me anymore?

Why didn't he go try to find me?

Then the things that that Torchic had told him. They couldn't be true, yet Terry couldn't shake off the feeling that the Torchic wasn't lying. Crazy, but not lying.

Peeking through the window, Mom was there. She was talking to some other woman on the fold out couch. Instantly attracted to the woman, Terry was made uneasy. The stranger was frightened about something. Mom was showing so much concern for this stranger. Where's John? He has to be in his room. right? He'll be so happy to see me again. I just know it.

Terry crawled up to the upper floors. John's room was facing the backyard. Looking through the window Terry could see the room was a mess. A week's worth of clothes were scattered across the floor. Papers, books and other documents were scattered on John's desk. Frightening pictures were drawn on the some of the pages. Terry couldn't believe the images that lay on them. John wasn't that kind of person. He just wasn't.

Looking beyond the desk Terry could see something else. There was a lump under the covers of the bed.

Terry tapped on the window. The lump didn't stir. Terry tapped again. Still no movement… Terry pulled open the window and slipped inside. He reached to the floor with his front paws. After placing all four to the ground, he stood to his feet. Terry crept across the floor, not having to worry about any creeks or whines from it. Closer to the lump, Terry didn't hesitate to run and jump straight onto the bed. To his dismay, the lump in the bed was nothing more than that. A lump. Covers over an empty space.

John's scent was still fresh, but the bed was cold.

"I don't understand," that woman downstairs cried, "How can I not remember them?"

"You don't even seem to be able to remember yourself," Mom said to her as Terry slipped his way to the bedroom door.

"I have to meet them," that woman slowly stopped crying, "maybe if I speak to them directly, I can remember something about them besides what they look like."

"That's not possible now," Mom said again, "They're gone."

Terry's heart nearly stopped.

_ …They're… what does she mean by they're gone?…_

"Where are they," after a long pause the woman asked again, "Where did they go, Cathy?"

"They're gone," Mom started crying, "Tyler died years ago, and John…"

Mom couldn't say anymore to her guest. Not that Terry bothered to hear anymore. He had already raced his way back out the window.

* * *

"I'm sorry Cathy," Miss Kay tried her best to comfort my Mother.

"It's not your fault," Mom cried softer, "I just wish that you'd remember. It was so much more bearable when you could."

"What do you mean," Miss Kay asked, but mom only cried harder again, "I'm sorry. Please, help me to remember."

"I'll try…," Mom reached for another tissue, but she was out, "But we're going to need more oth theze."

"I'll get some," Miss Kay offered, "There should be some in the bathroom right?"

Miss Kay left for the tissues. They were not hard to find, she could see them before she entered the room, but something caught her eye.

The face of a silver fox.

Miss Kay found herself staring in the ruby eyes of a majestic Ninetails. Miss Kay couldn't help but stare at the creature in front of her. It was a lovely creature. The image was not alien to her, but more familiar somehow. Like a long lost mother

She wanted to touch it. Her hand reached out for the head of the Creature before her, only to find that a silver paw blocked her path. It was as if the creature didn't want to be touched. Yet its, no, her eyes told Miss Kay that she longed to be touched. "Reach me," they begged.

The door bell rang, "I've got it!"

Miss Kay came out of her trance.

Inside the mirror, the fox was gone and her image remained.

* * *

Mom left the living room to get the door. She opened it to another old friend.

"Oh, it's you," Mom said to the unexpected guest.

"Mrs. Lawrence? Are you alright," the man at the door asked her, "I could come again later."

"I'm sorry," Mom apologized, "I'm fine really."

"I don't like to see you cry," so the man said, "May I?"

"Oh, yes come on in," Mom invited him inside.

* * *

The bathroom mirror now sat before her. The foreign image had vanished. All that Miss Kay could see was her face. Her normal human face, but it perplexed her beyond no end. There was nothing significant about the image. Not like she's seen the image every day, but more as if she were seeing an old relative that doesn't visit more than once a year. Yet, there was nothing unusual about her. She didn't wear her hair any differently. Her face had no unusual scars. She was not as attractive as the fox from before at all. She was nothing special to Miss Kay. Nothing special 'til her lips moved on their own. Her image was trying to say something. Miss Kay could barely make out the words…

_Wake up._

_Please wake up._

That's what the mirror kept repeating. But Miss Kay could not wake up. She couldn't remember that she was in a dream. Her reflection then turned her head to the door and looked back at Miss Kay. It spoke new words.

_Danger._

_There's danger!_

_Run Now!_

_Danger._

_Stop looking at me and run!_

_Hurry!!!_

Miss Kay did as the mirror had told her she scrambled out of the bathroom. She stopped when she reached the living room again. The image that she saw was not the same as what everyone else could see. Violet flames were consuming the room with a frigid heat. She witnessed her friend, her only friend under an evil Black Being. Cathy's Aura was being drained.

"Stop," Miss Kay shouted out of fear.

The monster looked at her with Its cold blue eyes.

They widened in surprise at what they saw.

"**You**," the Darkness shrieked, "**But that's impossible! How can you still be alive!**"

It was more scared of her than she was of him.

"Leave Cathy alone," Miss Kay swiped signs in the air and started chanting, "Obscurum Everto audite mihi, Ego, in nomen Validus Unus, impero vos, Genitus!"

The Black Beast shifted into a shadow and dashed away like a mad Tauros. Miss Kay shouted out her chant louder as the creature crashed through the back door. She chased it as far as the fence, before losing sight of it. She rushed back into the house, relieved that the room was unscathed by the black flames she had witnessed. But there on the floor was Cathy.

"Cathy are you alright!"

"I'm fine, Miss Kay," my mother was astounded, "what was that?"

"I don't know," Miss Kay shuttered, "I could sense a terrible evil coming from him."

"You saved my life."

"I don't think that it was your life that he was after…," Miss Kay said as she picked up the Photo Album, "Doesn't this photo look different to you?"

"No, why," Mom asked, looking at the first picture. The same farm. The same Luighseach, nuzzling up to the same younger Cathy. Everything about it looked the same, but there were a couple of people missing in the picture.

"Oh, God what has that thing done…"

* * *

End

I may need to work on the begining of this chapter some more.

I do not like how it flows, but every time I try to work on it I draw a blank.

Please forgive me for that, then please review for the rest of the chapter for me.

Seriously, I can't improve if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong.

Next week, we'll get to see a little more of Tenma's true nature. Look forward to it!


	33. True Natures

I'm going to assume that most people haven't been reviewing because of the holiday's.

But whether you're new or old to this story,

I still love to hear your feed back.

Special thanks to TwilighthDragon and Finalsmasher13

You two reviewing, just made my week. Seriously, I wanted to cry...

(For those who want to know.)

Honestly, I was feeling really bad about people not reviewing.  
I felt like I was doing something wrong.  
Monday of last week (12-14-09) was the second worst day of my life.  
Everything that could have gone wrong with my project did.  
Me losing my flashdrive was only the start of a bunch of hard work and irritation.  
I wasted half a tank of gas just trying to pull everything together in time.  
I was so relieved that in the end I got a "B". So it was all worth it.

Hence my favorite saying, "Life is Hard, but it's Worth suffering through."

Next week is Christmas/New Years week, So… Enjoy your Holidays!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

I'll repeat: Life is Hard, but it is Worth suffering through.

* * *

"Jade?"

"Hey, Lou," I smiled when Louis came in, "How'd you sleep."

"Good," he yawned, "But my Eggsecute didn't. Tar kept picking on Shelly and Sue wouldn't stop crying…"

"Um, what about Crack?"

"He slept like a rock…"

Jade took a second look at Louis, "Where did you get those pajamas?"

The small child was covered with silky blue clothes that matched perfectly with his unnatural blue hair. He had been crying, but Jade didn't notice.

"Margret said that your clothes wouldn't do," Louis hopped onto a chair next to her, "Jade… Have I always lived here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't know…," Louis whined, "Because Mommy and Daddy don't like me anymore…"

"They love 'Louis' just fine," Jade said, "But they aren't used to 'Lou' quite yet."

"Aren't I Louie?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Jade, I'm scared," without warning, he clasped onto Jade, "I can't remember living here. I can't remember Mommy or Daddy or my Eggsecute. When did I get an Eggsecute? Last night or was it a gift from my parents? Jade, I can't remember!"

"You can't remember?"

"No… Uncle Smith said that he'd help me remember, but…," he sniffed, "I remember living somewhere else. I remember that my parents died. I remember that they gave me my Eggsecute. I remember a car crash taking Scrambles, Runny, and my parents away from me! I remember so many things that just aren't right. Jade, what's wrong with me?"

"I-I don't know," Jade tried her best to comfort Louis, but she didn't know how to do that. All she could do was let him cling onto her until he stopped crying again. Jade had so many thoughts. What could have caused this? Jade only came up with one conclusion. The Phoenix Gate must not only alter the physical body, but memories too.

Uncle Smith… Why didn't you warn me about this?

* * *

"Damn it," Tenma Smith cussed as he kicked as many trees as he passed by, "Damn it! DAMN It! DAMN IT!!!"

_**Crack!**_

"That wasn't the tree I heard… Double Damn it," Uncle Smith calmed himself, sitting down to inspect the broken toes, off with his boot and sock at the same time, "Great. Just Great. _J'ai cassé mes Fichus Orteils!_."

Letting his toes slowly bleed, Tenma Smith sat where he was. One of his broken toes was missing a nail, possibly caught in the sock. Still Tenma just sat there, breathing hard trying to relieve himself of his anger and frustration. Slowly, he was making some progress, but he would not be freed from his anger so easily.

"How can she still be alive," he angrily thought out loud, "I killed that woman myself years ago. Could it have been one of her decedents?"

Tenma snapped his big toe back into place. Such an action would cause intense pain, but Tenma's face didn't show such, only sneering anger.

"No, Priestesses aren't allowed to marry. Perhaps a sister of hers, maybe even a cousin of some kind, had kids. But the resemblance is so uncanny."

He rested his head on his knees, "Or maybe I'm losing my sight. She had so much Jundo (purity) within her, that I couldn't see her clear enough."

"(John was right…)," Terry whispered from his hiding place, "(That's what I get for not trusting that gut of his.)"

Tenma took a moment to take out one of his precious cigars. He lit it without a lighter. He could taste the blood mixed in with the smoke. He liked it. Not only did it not make him gag like it usually did, the blood gave the smoke a much _richer _flavor. Like a type of fine wine. Despite the blood has already aged more than past that of the finest vintages.

"Just what I needed," Tenma puffed as he stood up again, "Some one to help me relieve my stress."

Terry gasped and went wide eyed at the next sight that he saw…

It was like an explosion of violet flames in slow motion…

Yet, he couldn't run away in time…

* * *

"Welcome home Tyler," the twins cheered together.

"(I hate you all…)," I groaned as Kayla put me down.

_…They brought me back to Ms. Kay's farmhouse.…  
…God, I never thought that I'd see this place again.…_

_…Seriously, this sucks…_

"(Tyler!)," Fia (I kid you not) ran on air just to hold me and see that I was real, "(Thank Mew, Giratina, Arceas, and Aunt Kiki, You're alive!)"

"(Not for much longer he's not…)," Adian growled, prying her off of me, "(Get your filthy grips off of Fia, Milkshake!)"

"(Thank God!)," I gasped for air, "(She was choking me!)"

"(You had her worried)," the elder Jyrotika came up to embrace me, "(You had us all worried.)"

"(Not me)," Adian spat.

"(I wasn't worried.)," Enya shrugged.

"(Did you bring any food?)," that was Kegan. I can't believe I remembered their names.

"(Hey, who's the white freak?)," a new Torchic asked.

"(That's the shiny Torchic I told you about, Sig.)," Banhi said patting her on the head,

"(Oh, so you're the famous Milkshake!)," she (I'm pretty sure Siggy was a she) shouted out of excitement.

"(It's great to have you back kid.)," Banhi snickered behind her.

"(I don't remember you the last time I was here.)"

"(This is Siggy. She's a Wild Torchic and an old friend of mine.)," Banhi nudged her a bit.

"(It's so great to finally meet the famous Torchic, Milkshake!)," she 'smiled.'

"(My name's Tyler. Not Milkshake.)"

"(You sure about that.)," she stood creepily close to me, "(Cause you could be vanilla and I'd be strawberry.)"

"(Hey, back off!)," Fia flapped her wings to get Siggy away from me, "(He doesn't need you all up in his face.)"

"(Whoa lighten up Fia.)," Siggy rubbed up next to Banhi, "(this is the only Pokémon that I love.)"

"(Love?)," Adian, Fia, and I all shouted.

"(I knew it!)," Adian screamed to attack me again, I kicked him where I thought it would hurt the most.

Needing to be said, Pokémon like Torchic don't have "weak points", so it didn't work... ~~~~~~~ With a single Peck, he knocked me out…

"_(No… no… Brother don't tell mom…)," I whined while waking up._

"_Hey, are you alright girl," someone was stroking me, "you banged you head pretty hard."_

"_(What? Where am I?)," I perked my head up. William was here. The human, William Lawrence, was right here stroking me. I was so scared. What did he want with me? _

"_Don't be scared… I wont hurt you. See?" _

_William continued to pet my fur. It felt so… nice. I've never had kindness like this from anyone except for my brother before. Being the Yin, even my own mother didn't bother to groom me. She kept saying that no one would notice a little dirt in such dark fur._

"_I wont hurt you. I promise."_

_I 'Vul'ed in happiness._

"_William, where are you, boy!"_

_ "I'm in the shed, Pappie," William shouted. _

_"Well, get over here right now!" _

_"In a second," William shouted, then turned to me, "Now you stay right here until I get back okay?" _

_He got up and moved these large wooden boulders to block my escape, "I don't want anybody finding you." _

"_I made some food for you if you want it," William placed a pair of 'out of the ground' holes near the corner. Not two steps away from me. It smelled like it tasted bad, yet strangely appealing. I turned to look back at him, but he was gone._

_William left me alone._

_I spent the next few hours just lying still. I had already finished the food and the water that William had left for me, not because it tasted good, but rather out of boredom. The clothe that William had tied to my head had his scent all over it. I know because it was the only scent that I forced myself to remember. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I have only felt this way once before. _

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. The wall beside me made a noise. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Something was on the other side of the wall. I placed my head closer to it and listened. The noise seemed to stop. Then… Pow! Out of the floor below me, something popped out and landed on top of me._

"_(Sister, you're alright!)" _

_"(Brother!)," I was so happy to see him, or anyone really, "(get off of me!)"_

"_(Whoops! Sorry Sis.)," he rolled off of me. _

"_(You look different…)," he grabbed my head with his front paws, "(Oh my Mew, you're white here. Did he hurt you?)"_

"_(No, he didn't hurt me.)," I rubbed the white clothe that William tied on my head, "(It smells like him. I think that it might be his own fur.)"_

"_(He ripped off his own fur!)," brother shrieked, "(that's nutz!)"_

"_(I think that it's sweet…)," I laughed._

"_(Sis, you're smiling! Oh thank Mew, you're happy again!)," he smiled, but then slowly frowned, "(You're happy that he gave you some of his fur… That's sick, Sis!)"_

"_(No one's ever given me anything before, Brother.)," I swear I was blushing under my dark fur, "(Well, besides you, at least.)"_

"_(Let's go, Sis! Before that… whatever it is comes back.)," my white brother hopped down the hole. I took another second to look at the area that William prepared for me. _

_I liked it… _

_but it didn't stop me from leaving._

That's where my dream had ended…

* * *

The flames of the forest made the area look like Hell had broken through the barrier between the worlds. The Bird Pokémon had already flown away long ago. The only living things within yelling distance were the pair of fighters within the ring. Terry was blasted through another tree. The Black Ninetails marched itself over the Plant-type and was satisfied with the job. The Treeko was still breathing, but his body was tremendously torn.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to release my inner rage, young one."

Terry grabbed onto the front paw of the Black Ninetails, His own paw flickered little sparks while stealing energy. His wounds were slowly healing, thanks to Mega Drain, but not nearly enough. The Treeko's Overgrow ability was the only reason that he was still alive right now. The Ninetails' piercing cold blue eyes sneered at the Treecko, as if to activate the bomb that was Terry's Burn. His Burn blasted flames from his body for a couple of seconds. Terry's head hit the ground. Breathing uneasily, he refused to Faint, despite he was going to die.

"Truly pathetic," Tenma laughed, "You barely have enough strength to keep yourself alive."

"(This is how my trainer taught me to fight.)," he coughed, "(Strong til the very end.)"

"You're trainer should have taught you how to run. Your species' specialty is Speed, after all," Tenma smiled as the Ninetails did the same, "Not that it would have changes the outcome of this fight."

The Black Ninetails opened its mouth for one final attack. An ancient technique that no Pokémon today should be able to learn without many years of dedicated practice. Similar in structure to a Sunny Day, much more concentrated than any Solarbeam, and more deathly terrifying than a Dragon Rage, this attack could devastate and consume even a great Kyogre if shot in the right place. Tenma had never bothered to give it a decent name. I'll just call it Apollo Collapse. The white fire sun that formed in the Ninetail's mouth was ready to fire within thirty seconds.

"(Dude, I can't watch this anymore!)," the Stableye slid his way between Terry and the deathly blast, "(Devastate!)"

Not wanting to leave even the slightest trace of evidence, the Ninetails didn't hold back. The Apollo Collapse spun with a flaming Fire Blast-like aura on target. A dark portal opened itself in front of Dylan. The Apollo Collapse disappeared without a trace inside.

…

……

…

Dylan stepped onto a surfboard shaped shadow. It flipped in the air for him to catch it. Dylan turned around and put Terry on his hip. The surfboard shaped shadow was held up by his other claw.

"(I've got ya dude…)," Dylan assured Terry as he finally fainted, "(You can rest easy now.)"

"What the Hell did you do," Tenma shouted when he recovered from his shock.

"(I ate it.)," the Stableye smirked in his own way.

"Who are you," Tenma and the Ninetails stared at the being who had interrupted his fun.

"(The name's Dylan, the oldest surfer who eva lived…)," Dylan said outside of his own laid back way, "(I'm also known as the Ghost Shadow. Prehaps you've heard of me…)"

"How could I not have," Tenma didn't show it, but he was frightened of this particular being, "I've been wanting to find you for Centuries."

"(Then I suggest that you go back in the hole you crept out of, Dude.)," Dylan cracked his neck, "(Before I lose my cool.)"

Without warning, the Black Ninetails shot another (less powerful) attack at Dylan. He not only dodged it, but started what could best be described as Shadow Surfing. Dylan did a 360* up one of the non-flaming trees and headed straight for Tenma himself. The Ninetails pushed Tenma out of the way as Dylan surfed himself up another tree. Dylan held onto the front of his board and forced it to spin him upwards into the sky. Basically, launching himself 30 feet into the air, then disappeared.

Disappointed that his prey had gotten away, yet still relieved of his frustration, Tenma put the Ninetails away. When he did, the flames all around went out like a light. It was as if the fire had not been burning just a few seconds ago, yet the forest was still blackened. Tenma scooped up his boot and began to limp to his car, then to a local clinic. He will need a brace or even a cast for the broken toes. He wasn't done with this body just yet.

* * *

Now that's a Spicy meatball!

Couldn't resist…

Okay, I want your honest opinions about my story so… _**REVIEW!!!!**_

Please, I want to know even if the reviews are Negative!!!!  
If you've already reviewed before you don't have to do anything, but it'd be a nice jester, Like saying "hi" to random people on the street.

Here's a list of what parts of your opinion I'm looking for.

Design: How does everything look to you?

Creativity: Doesn't have to be original just used well.

Detail: Do you understand how things look?

Flow: There are no awkward statements just thrown in are there?

Openness to the Reader's Imagination: I didn't describe the looks of most of my characters for a reason. The same can be said for George Bondell's Story or the battle between Terry and Tenma Smith.

Satisfaction: Do you like how it makes you feel? Does it excite you?

Lacks?: Seriously, I don't know.

Rating (1-10): you decide. 10 is perfect. 5 is average. 1 is "OMG, I'm GONNA HURL!" bad.

Tell me it all! For this chapter or the whole story in general.

Or you could ask me something that you wish to know. I'll tell you either a straight answer or a complicated loopy answer depending on my mood or when it's something that I'd like to keep to myself until just the right moment.


	34. Campfire Torchic

Thank you all who have been reviewing lately.

Merry Christmas!!!!

Well, it's New Years soon…

The time to receive a Nice Clean slate.

Hey, there's a completely random Idea!!!:D

Hit me with the best Burns that you can!

I'm completely serious. (-_^) .l…

Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings at all.

I eat Burns for breakfast, and right now I'm starved.  
This will be your last chance before the New Year arrives.

And then Have a Happy New Year!!! For the Dawn will be here!!!!

Party! Party! Party! Party! Party!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The best distraction is not always awkward, but it can be- Oooh shiny!

* * *

"Checked out," Jade shrieked, "Wha-what do you mean he's been checked out!"

"I mean that the Growlithe has already been returned to his owners," the nurse wasn't exactly frightened of Jade, but she knew what could happen if a rich girl like Jade became angry enough.

"That's impossible! He can't a have an owner!"

"Well, he was claimed…"

"By who!"

"Let's see," the nurse brought it up on her computer, "a Mr. Gary Bondell claimed that particular Growlithe, around noon today."

"How could you let him take my Growlithe?"

The nurse huffed for a second. Jade wasn't the first kid who's tried to claim a Pokémon that wasn't theirs. 'Course more people wanted the white Torchic, but still.

"Look… They came in. Showed us his ownership forms and he went with them willingly. We had no reason to believe that he didn't belong to them."

"How about a lack of a Pokéball?"

"Jade…," Louis tugged for her, so that he could whisper in her ear, "I still can't remember anything."

"I know Lou…," irritated Jade stood up straight again, but Louis pulled her down again.

"I mean anything," Lou frowned so hard that he blushed.

"I'll change you back soon, aright," Jade whispered back, "But first I need to check up on Tyrone, okay."

"How am I supposed to go…?"

"Go? Go wher-oooh…," Jade turned to the nurse again, "Um, where's the restroom?"

"Oh, all the way down that hall, to the left."

"Thank you," Jade picked Louis up and ran for it, "Make way! Kid's gonna hurl!!"

Everyone else in the Pokémon Center did flattened themselves against the walls to avoid the boy's alleged sickness.

The nurse just shook her head and got back to her paper work.

A few seconds passed… then Rumble.

It was a strange noise. Almost like an explosion had taken place, yet there was no aftershock. Only the lights flickered a little bit. Wondering what it was, this nurse and everyone else moved themselves to the source of the soft explosion. In the middle of a vacant operating room, a Stableye standing on a shadow dropped off a small green creature.

"(Take care of him.)," the Stableye shouted as he rose on his Shadow Surfboard, "(So long, dudes!)"

He then vanished. All that was left of the creature's arrival was the Treecko and two small oval holes in the Pokémon Center's roof leading all the way to the sky. The missing parts of the roof wouldn't be found, but Treecko was still there. Nurse Joy was the first to get by his side.

"It's still alive, but it's fading fast," she shouted, "Get a gurney stat."

"I'm on it," the nurse from the counter rushed back down the hallway, but found someone was behind the counter.

"What do you think you are you doing?" Jade was looking up the personal information on Leo, the Nurse had conveniently forgotten to put the information up. Jade barely had time to see the address.

"Nothing, have a great day," Jade clicked off the screen then hopped back over the desk. The Nurse didn't have time to worry about her.

The Treecko needed help ASAP.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," I asked the twins, "After Karen and I chased after Eddie, you both decided to play with Tyler for a little while. He disappeared, then you found him and played with him some more. You brought him back here, and without Miss Kay's approval, put him back in the barnyard."

"Then the other Torchic seemed to ecstatic to see him," Kayla explained, "Then one went wild and attacked him until he Fainted. Christen tried to get him out of there but…"

"This other Torchic attacked the first one and tried to keep everyone away from Tyler," Christen cried.

"Then that's how you hurt your hand," Miss Kay asked, Christen nodded.

"So then one of the Combuskin took Tyler in the coop," I asked again, "and he hasn't come out yet?"

"Yeah, that sums up our afternoon," Kayla sighed, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine," Mrs. Lawrence assured her, "You'll need to keep it bandaged for a couple of days though. You're handling this very well, you know that?"

"Thank you…," Christen cried softly.

"You two best be getting home," Miss Kay led them out the door, "It's getting dark and we don't want your parents to worry."

"Would it be alright if I stayed the night again, Miss Kay?"

"It's certainly fine with me," Miss Kay said, "But my friend is going to stay with us tonight too."

"Really who," I asked, Miss Kay simply motioned Mrs. Lawrence, "Oh… "

"Wont your parents be worried about you, Brandy," Mrs. Lawrence asked.

"I called them already," I explained, "I've already told them the situation and they said that they could handle the Day Care for another day without me there."

* * *

When I had woken up, it was night time again. I had found myself inside that hen house again. Jyrotika was sitting above me, watching me recover.

"(Could you not stare at me like that?)"

"(So now you're awake…)," she smiled, "(That's good. I was afraid that Adian had put you in a comma.)"

"(So, how long was I out?)"

"(Long enough for everyone to grow bored of watching you sleep.)," the old Combuskin yawned, "(Fiametta left not long ago herself.)"

"(That long, huh?)," I laughed, "(Must have been years…)"

"(Yes, she would not leave your side for a second.)," Jyrotika laughed to herself, "(She Pecked at Adian, and even the humans to keep away from you. She barely let me carry you inside. I'll go get her for you if you like.)"

"(NO!)," I screamed, "(Um, I mean… that's okay. I'd like to just rest quietly here for a bit longer.)"

"(Yes, I understand…)," Jyrotika sat herself back down, "(Might I ask you a personal question?)"

"(Sure, go ahead. I've got nothing to lose.)"

"(Did you have a brother?)"

"(No… I was an only child. My parents had me, and that's more than they could handle.)," I sighed, "(Why do you ask?)"

"(No reason…)," she waved her claw/wing in the air. My bullshit sensor was going off. She was hiding something. After thinking back about the last few hours of my existence, I figured what it had to be.

"(I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?)"

"(Oh, no no no no, no no… no… maybe a little…)," the Combuskin admitted, I glared at her, "(Okay, maybe a lot. Fia thought you were talking to her at first, but when you started calling her 'Brother' we sort of figured it out.)"

"(Yeah, I've been having these weird dreams for a while now.)"

"(Ah, we figured that much.)"

"(They're also not mine.)"

"(We didn't figure that out.)"

"(I keep dreaming that I'm this Vulpix or something. I just don't understand why I do. I just do.)"

"(Perhaps you've been reborn.)"

"(What!?!)"

"(And you were a Vulpix in a past life.)"

"(I doubt that)," I tried to laugh it off, "(She's nothing like me.)"

"(That's what many would say about their past selves.)"

"(No, you don't understand. She so much more…)"

"(Yiiiieeeee!!!!)," Fia shrieked, and tackled me, "(Tyler's awake!)"

"(Easy child, he's just woken up.)," Jyrotika lifted Fia off of me.

"(Come on Tyler! Everyone's at the bonfire!)"

"(The what?)"

"(Come on!)," Fia tugged on me, "(Hurry up! Banhi's about to tell stories!)"

Something that I never knew before about the Torchic Pokémon family, they were sentient beings. I mean, that should be obvious to anyone, but I've always seen them as pests, like Rattata or Pikachu. Yet, they are capable of human traditions and lifestyles. The only real difference between us is that baths are not recommended and showing any physical form of emotion is nearly impossible. The world's first bonfire might not have even been preformed by humans at all, but rather Pokémon.

"And then just as the little Rattata _turned_ around," Banhi spoke low and eerily, "(_Nothing,_ was there. _His friends were, gone…_ He was _all__ alone_… The last one for the ghost to-)"

"(Hey everybody!)," Fia announced to everyone at the fire. They all screamed their heads off.

"(Perfect timing there Fia.)," Banhi congratulated her.

Fia just stood there blinking. She didn't realize what she had just done, "(Look who's awake!)"

"(Nice to see you too, Tyler.)"

"(Ooh, Tyler come sit with me!)," that new Torchic shouted, "(I'm picking the next story!)"

"(No, he's sitting with me!)," Fia pulled in close to me again, "(Right, Tyler?)"

"(Could you knock me out again Adian?)," I asked the next closest Torchic.

"(I'm Kegan. Adian went to sleep a while ago…)"

"(Figures, but could you knock me out anyway?)"

"(Come on sit with me.)," Fia pulled me to sit next to Banhi and herself.

"(Okay, who wants to hear another one?)," Banhi asked.

The Torchic went crazy with excitement. I've never experienced a bonfire before. I wanted to, but the Kit Scouts weren't exactly my thing. I wasn't really sure what to expect. Well, except the lack of smores.

"(Okay, which one do you want to hear about first?)," Banhi's voice got real low as he listed, "(The Wrath of the Cubone's Mother, The Call of the Carnivine, Or the Terrible Tale of the Ghost Shadow?)"

"(Ghost Shadow!)," I said out loud. Truthfully, I've heard the other stories before.

"(Oh, come on! We've heard that one so many times before.)," the Torchic groaned together.

"(Besides it's Siggy's turn to pick, but I'll have to tell you that one later, Tyler.)"

"(What about the one about Twin Vulpix!)," Siggy asked happily.

Everyone went quiet. I wasn't going to be the first one to break that silence, even if you could turn me human again.

"(Where on earth did you hear about that one, Siggy?)"

"(I don't know…)," she shifted her feet in the dirt a little, "(I might have overheard some other Wild Pokémon talking about it once or twice.)"

"(I don't think that any of you are old enough to hear that one.)"

"(I'm older than you are Banhi.)," Enya announced to everyone, "(And I haven't even heard about that story.)"

"(Maybe after you've evolved.)," Banhi took a step back.

"(I _will __not_ _ever let that happen! I was Born a Torchic and I'll Die a Torchic!)," _Enya screamed loudly_, _"(Now, tell us the story or I'll tell Adian how Fia _really_ fell in that whitewash.)"

"(Alright, fine, I'll tell you all the story.)," Banhi whispered to everyone as they gathered closer to the fire, "(But I want you all to understand that sometimes things aren't always as they seem…)"

"(We know…)," some of them groaned.

"(You all must promise me that you wont breath a word of this story to anyone else. Ever. Especially, to Aunt Kiki and Jyrotika.)"

Everyone nodded.

"(Good…)," Banhi leaned in closer to the fire everyone mimicked him, "(Also some stories are not always just for fun and games. They're there to-)"

"(Just get on with the story!)," I shouted.

"(Okay… um, how to start…)," Banhi was stalling again.

"(How about, "Once upon a time…"?)," Fia asked.

"(This isn't that kind of story, Fia.)," he sighed, "(This story's more of a legend really…)"

* * *

"Well good night everybody," Brandy announced to the pair of women as he headed off to his bedroom.

"Good night," they said together as Brandy disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Brandy quickly did everything that he was supposed to do to be ready for bed, but only halfheartedly. He had to read some more of that book. He felt compelled to read more… like his life depended on it. What was this exception to the laws of Good and Evil? And what does it have to do with Ninetails?

* * *

Why must the writer ask so many questions to create a cliffhanger?

END

**Warning: **another long story next time.

If you do not like to hear thoughts or theories then don't read the next chapter.

If you also hold high respect for the Vulpix and Ninetails species, please know that most of what I'll say in the next chapter is made up. I just decided to make explanations as to why the entire world is not flooded with Vulpix, since you know Ninetails can live extremely long lives. If you are insulted, please forgive me.

If you don't want to see senseless crying also don't read the next chapter.

If you just skipped these notes and went straight for the next chapter, **Don't** say that I didn't try to warn you.


	35. The Ultimate Cliché

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! WhooWHOOOO!!!!!!!!

Yeah, balloons, Champain, and Fireworks!!!

Okay, time for bed for me here....

Hm, perhaps asking for Burns on Christmas wasn't really the best idea.

I didn't get even one.

Oh, well…

**Warning: **Starting the NEW Year with yet another long story. This chapter might not make much sense unless you've read "Pilot Light" by Tashojiri. (No spoilers here.) His story was a one of the big inspirations to my own stories.

If you do not like to hear thoughts and theories, then don't read this chapter.

If you also hold very high respect for the Vulpix and Ninetails species, please know that most of what I'll say in this chapter is made up by either me or Tashojiri. (If you wish to see what I "added" then go read his "Pilot Light" story.) I just decided to make explanations as to why the entire world is not flooded with Vulpix, since you know Ninetails can live extremely long lives. I also wanted to explain why Ninetails can't learn any attacks by leveling up. If you are insulted, please forgive me.

If you don't want to see senseless crying, also don't read this chapter.

**ALSO:** If you don't have knowledge of_ Biology 101_. I'd advise that you skip this chapter. It will not be actually mentioned, however it is not my place to teach of such subjects.

If you just skipped these notes and the last chapter's notes and went straight to reading this chapter, **Don't** say that I didn't try to warn you.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The yesterday has past, tomorrow never gets here, but today, today is a gift, that's why it's called a present. - Kong Fu Panda

* * *

Brandy took the book that he hid in his night sack. He quickly ran and hopped under the covers. No one was going to ruin what he wanted to read. At first, he couldn't remember the page number, but that wasn't a problem for long.

"Page 2012… Here it is," he started reading, "Ninetails: the Majestic Fox Pokémon. Ninetails are capable of living for one thousand years, but only after they Mature into said form. Ninetails are one of the only two Pokémon unable to Mature without the assistance of a Fire Stone, the other being their Arcanine counterpart. Both species have been considered the Defenders of Justice and Morality. Ironic that while Arcanine (Defenders of Justice) are bound by Instinct, Ninetails (Defenders of Morality) are bound only by Laws.

Near the beginning, the two species were punished by the Moon for siding with the Sun. Both were striped of their true abilities and are unable to learn Pokémon Attacks after Maturity takes place. This had robbed them of their honor and dignity. Now since the Moon knew that the Arcanine can not fight their instincts, the Moon was satisfied with the punishment of Arcanine, but not of the Ninetails.…"

* * *

"(Since the Ninetails actually chose to side with the Sun.)" Banhi explained in a hushed voice, "(they purposely fought against the Moon. Fearing the Ninetails' Longevity, the Moon cursed them twice, so that Ninetails would not to mate with other Ninetails.)"

"(But that's impossible!)" I said, "(I mean the sun and the moon aren't real beings. They're ju-)"**_*Bam*_** "(Ow.)"

"(Don't argue with matters that you don't understand)," Jyrotika had hit me on the head.

"(Jyrotika¡¿¡ I was just telling them the story of the Sun and the–)," Banhi tried to explain, but she hit him on the head too.

"(Don't you lie to me.)," she said as she sat between him and me. "(I know exactly which story you where telling them.)"

"(I'm sorry Jyrotika, but Siggy made me do it.)"

"(Don't blame others for your actions.)," Jyrotika huff as she hit him on the head again, "(She can't force you to speak.)"

"(Yeah, Banhi!)," Siggy laughed, "(you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to…)"

"(If you all must hear the story, then you might as well hear it right.)," Jyrotika started, by sparking up the campfire with Ember, "(… When the Sun had overthrown the Moon, the Moon then cursed many of those that sided with the Sun, while at the same time so did the Sun…

The Ninetails were cursed in this manor, their offspring were to become stunted in their growth. Stunted as Vulpix, they would never be able to live longer than two decades at most and in turn would never tap into their true powers. This devastated and enraged the Ninetails that were alive at the time. Soon the Sun and Moon blessed the Pokémon World by providing the planet with the Evolution Stones. Vulpix then would be able to evolve, but at a price. No matter what age the Vulpix was when they Evolve they would instantly grow their remaining tails. A kit could then be a full grown adult overnight.)"

"(Why's that a bad thing?)," I asked, "(Then all they'd have to do is find Fire Stones and then poof their entire race would be fully grown.)"

"(Don't interrupt.)," Jyrotika knocked me on the head again, "(the Ancestors already thought of that, but again it had caused problems.)"

"(But why?)," I asked, Jyrotika was going to hit me again.

"(Because maturity comes with time and experience, not with Evolution.)"

"(Exactly Siggy.)," Jyrotika pointed, instead of hit me, "(Becoming an adult overnight would only cause a kit confusion as well as make them close to powerless till their Time of Awakening. Due to part of the curse, Ninetails had also become extremely slow learners. So slow, in fact, that even one object of basic survival could take entire lifetimes to learn as Ninetails. Many kits died because they didn't learn how to walk, hunt, or even feed themselves before they evolved. I've even heard of one Ninetails who survived on his mother's milk until he was well over three hundred, but then couldn't figure out how mating worked. Hence, the biggest problem of all.)"

* * *

Brandy continued to read, "Due to their impairments, Male Vulpix and must learn how to Mate before they evolve. Since the females themselves are born supplied with the necessities, the knowledge is not required for them, (but is advised that they learn anyway). Because of being stunted, it is near impossible for Vulpix to successfully breed on their own. Male Ninetails should not have such difficulty, so long as they possess the knowledge on how to perform. (See also pg. 636-662 "Mortals Can Multiply?" and other references listed in section)."

Brandy took a moment to rub his eyes. Reading in the dark for so long hurt them.

"Why am I still reading this," he sighed, "where's the part about the Yin-Yang rule exception or whatever. Oh, here it is… That's strangely convenient… 'because of the Ninetails innate nature of determining morality, they naturally suppress the Evil Karma that they accumulate over the years, but then subconsciously pass it on to their offspring. Their inner rage against the Moon is passed on to their Vulpix offspring, if not sometimes released in a Ninetails Curse (See also "Mortal's So called Folklores"), or let out in little bursts as Vulpix, then the Karma will begin to build up. Then if Ninetails breed with other Ninetails too often then the Karma shall continue to accumulate. Soon, the Karma build up will become too much for a single Egg to handle, so it… splits?

As you must already know, Pokémon are not innately 'evil', but they are not 'good' either. This neutrality is what makes Ninetails offspring in specific so vulnerable to this Split. (Please also see 'Elements of the Mortal Being' pg. 309) When the Spit Egg is hatched there will be a very rare event among Egg laying mortals, "Twins". (See also "Nature of Morality" pg. 316.) As mentioned in the other accounts, Twin Ninetails are the major exception to the Laws of Morality. The built up Karma separates evenly between the twins. This is so that, when they are born, one will be Good and the other Evil. The two Vulpix will be destined to kill one or the other (if not both), soon after they Mature. If the Good Twin wins, then they will bring prosperity to the land. If however the Evil twin wins then… Shoot, the next page is missing."

* * *

I was speechless at Jyrotika's words… She wasn't as held back with the details that most writers would be.

"(And that is the legend of the Nnetails Twins.)"

"(Tyler, are you alright?)"

I didn't realize it, but I had stopped breathing.

"(I'm fine, Fia.)," I lied. I was not fine. I was scared out of my mind! I couldn't even ask the obvious questions.

"(Why do they have to kill each other, Jyrotika?)," as if reading my mind, Aine asked.

"(Yeah, can't they just get along?)," Fia followed Aine's question.

"(I wish that it could be like that, but that is impossible.)," Jyrotika sighed, "(Evil is not one to satisfy for a peaceful life. They seek some form of self-satisfaction and will do anything to achieve their goals.)"

"(But why?)," Kegan asked, "(It doesn't make since.)"

"(But doesn't it?)," Idris almost laughed, "(If they never get what they want then they'll never be happy.)"

"(I still don't get it…)," Fia moaned.

"(Think about it this way then, Fia.)," Siggy explained, "(let's say that, instead of Banhi, I wanted to mate with Tyler there.)"

"(Hey, don't you even think about it you two faced slu… dge)," Fia noticed that Siggy got closer to Banhi, so Fia mumbled the last part.

"(See you understand better than you thought you did.)," Siggy said. Fia got closer to me. I was too out of it to complain or object.

"(But they can change right?)," Enya said, "(I mean once they have what they want then they wont be a problem, wont they?)"

"(You have what you want…)," Siggy asked, "(but you're scared that someone's going to take it away from you, right?)"

"(As usual, you are insightful beyond your years Siggy.)," Jyrotika said, "(Besides there's no point in arguing about an old legend like that, right?)"

"(But it's not just a legend…)," I said to myself.

"(Why's that Tyler?)," Fia asked.

"(Oh, um, I mean that Evil is in the world, right?)," I asked, avoiding to speak my true thoughts.

Jyrotika nodded, "(Yes… but not everything we consider as bad is necessarily evil. For example, fire. It is a simple thing, only wanting to survive, but in order to do so it must feed of other things. Now is fire "evil"?)"

"(Of course not.)," Fia said, "(Fire is what gives us life.)"

"(But fire can also take life, Fia.)," Banhi sighed to himself.

"(Evil is like a wild fire consuming everything it can hold onto.)," I said to myself again, half thinking, "(All while good is a campfire provides warmth to those who are in need.)"

"(Bless my stars. That's exactly right, Tyler.)," Jyrotika nodded again, "(That is quite a perceptive of yours. How did you come up with that metaphor on your own?)"

"(I didn't. I think that my dad said it once.)," I sighed, "(It was…… I need to… Excuse me.)"

"(Where are you going?)," Fia asked as I got up to leave.

"(… I… I _don't have to tell you._)," I bursted as I ran off. I couldn't understand it. In over seven years, I didn't cry for my father. Not once. My mother did, but she hid it from me. But I knew that she was… she was crying like I was now. And I couldn't stop myself.

And why now, of all times? He had nothing to with this legend. Yet this story, why does it remind me of him? I've heard this story somewhere. Where had I heard it before? It could have been my dreams. Jyrotika did say that my dreams could have been a past life, so it's possible that I heard it then. Or worse lived it, but she was nothing like me. So, it couldn't have been my dreams. Yet, why does it remind me of him?

* * *

"Oh, man! Nothing on this page either," Brandy sighed, "Guess it's really not that big of a deal… Why am I so worked up about this?"

"(He doesn't have a clue does he?)," I sighed to myself, "(Why can't their parents understand that their children need to know or else they're going to go find out on their own.)"

I tapped on the window a little.

Brandy got up to walk over to see what the noise was. All he could see was the moon. It was not as full as it had been, but it was still bright tonight. What was with all these cloudless nights? It's spring time. It's supposed to be raining around this time of year. Something's off, I can almost taste it. Even for Golnar, an area known to be rampant with Fire-Types, this wasn't natural. Anyway, It took Brandy long enough to finally notice that the noise outside was Tyler balling his eyes out.

"(Stop crying!)," some Pokémon somewhere yelled, "(We're trying to sleep!)"

"(Shut up! I'll cry if I feel like it!)," the Torchic screamed at the voices in the night, "(I don't want to, But I will okay!)"

"Tyler…," Brandy asked confused, the Torchic looked up at him, "Why are you crying?"

"(I'm not!)"

"Hm…," put his hand on his head, "you're not, huh?"

"(What you can…)," Tyler took a moment to see that Brandy was lipping his words.

"Hm, don't know that combination yet," he groaned.

"(Combination?)," Tyler tilted his head.

"I work at a Daycare Center for a lot of other baby Pokémon," he tried to explain, "No sense not attempting to figure out Pokéspeech while it was pure and simple right?"

"(What do you know… )," I thought out loud, "(that kid is just full of surprises, ain't he?)"

"Now could you…," Tyler interrupted him with his crying, "Hey, calm down…"

Brandy bent over the window seal to scoop Tyler off the ground and bring him inside.

"(Hey, put me down! I don't need this! I don't need you! and I, I-)," Tyler cried harder, "(I want to go home!)"

"I don't know why you're crying," Brandy softly stroked Tyler, "but I do want to find out."

"(Come on, Tyler… )," I begged from outside the window, "(I can't keep watching this and I can't make you two talk to each other.)"

Tyler slowly stopped crying again.

"You okay now," Tyler nodded, Brandy placed him in that nest from before, "Look you can sleep here tonight if you want, okay?"

"(Well, my work here is done.)," I said satisfied with my meddling, "(Now to go… Or I could stay here for the night.)"

…_I like that idea. And after seeing him again…  
…I'll stay here just a little longer…_

I slipped back to the ground and decided to head for the coop. If anywhere, that would be the best place to sleep. Besides, someone has to tell the others where he is and Siggy is the best way to do that.

"(Kubbi, you have to tell Tyler the truth about his family.)," I sighed, ruffling my feathers, "(I can't keep playing "shadow king" for your lazy butt.)"

* * *

Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter finished.

I edited it over and over again to get it ready for New Years.

And I'm still not satisfied with it.

But I'm gonna have to move on…

Please review, Thank you.


	36. Hard Dog Life

Alright another update.

This is the last update this week okay… Maybe.

I'll go back to updating once a week now if that's alright with everyone.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

If everything was sunshine and rainbows, then we'd have nothing to work for.

* * *

"(And all that happened while I was asleep?)," Andrew neighed, "(That's so stupid.)"

"(Tell me about it.)," Kiki flopped around at the feet of the Ponyta, laughing I assure you, "(Humans sure say the silliest things.)"

"(So true don't you agree, Growlithe?)," Andrew looked at me.

"(I must be going crazy.)," I whined, "(I'm not hearing this.)"

"(What's wrong with him?)"

"(Don't know. He's been acting like that since we found him.)," Kiki shrugged like Leo had done a few times before.

"(Did the Pokénapper do something to you, Growlithe?)"

"(I don't know… Ah, why am I talking to you! I can't understand what you're saying!)," I shouted covering my head.

"(Maybe he has gone mad…)," Andrew sighed. Okay, I lied. I wish I was telling the truth. Ever since that blackout I had, I've been having trouble believing what I've been feeling and hearing. I know that I wanted to know what they were saying, but this is a little too much. 'I'm not a Growlithe,' was the only thing that I was sure about. But now that truth now seemed to be slipping away from me.

"Kiki, it's almost time," Karen came in for Kiki.

"(Can I have my brushings first?)," Kiki said as the door shut itself.

"There you are Leo."

"(Dad?)," I perked up. My parents were standing at the door. I was so happy to see them I couldn't help, but practically attack them.

"No! Down! Leo, Down!" Dad spanked me. I whined and dropped back down to all fours.

"Gary, he's just happy to see us is all," Mom confronted Dad.

"We trained him better than to act like that," Dad scoffed. I had forgotten that Dad trained Leo to be more of a throw rug than an actual pet. "Now Leo, You've got a lot of work to do back at Pop's place."

"But dear he needs his rest."

"Looks to me like he's had plenty," Dad looped a rope leash around my neck, "Now come on Leo."

"(Hey, what's with the leash? _*Gag*_)"

* * *

"Here we are," Dad said under his breath as he turned onto the rocky driveway. Pine trees lined themselves all the way down my Grandad's driveway. We passed by his pond that was filled with an assortment of small Fish Pokémon. I saw a Barbaroach breach the waters as we drove along. As strange as it sounds, it did look kind of tasty. I was ready to play.

"Down," Dad snapped. I didn't care to listen to him. Hey, he may be my father, but I still had my own free will, more or less. I still had that innate loyalty, but it only works for Jade, I think…

"Hello son," Grandad waved from his front porch. I didn't even bother waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. I slipped myself out of the open window and headed straight for Grandad.

"(Grandad, you understand Growlithe, right?)," I barked at him, "(Tell him who I am and quick!)"

"Whoa Sit," Grandad said, for some reason I followed his direction, "That wasn't very smart of you Leo, jumping out of a moving vehicle."

"(But Grandad I…)"

"I know that you're anxious to get to work, but you know how my son feels about you acting so rashly."

"Dad, are you alright," my dad ran from his car, "Leo didn't surprise you or anything did he?"

"My heart's perfectly fine Gary," Grandad laughed like the old days, "Going to take a lot more than that to surprise me."

"That's good," Dad sighed, then gave me a look that made that root cellar in the Frenzy Plant Mansion look like a spa getaway. I ran for the comfort of Grandad's lap.

"There now Leo," Grandad pet me to calm down.

"Get off of him," Dad was about to spank me again, but Grandad stopped him.

"I swear you're spoiling that Growlithe," Dad scoffed, "It's no wonder he's been acting up."

"He's old, let him act up if he wants to," Grandad stroked my head a little more, "You and I both know how long Growlithe live for."

"He should be slowing down, not acting up."

"Call it a mid-life crisis then," Grandad laughed, "Any luck finding Tyrone?"

"None," Dad sighed, "And I've got the whole department and the police looking for him."

"Even your mother is looking," Grandad backed up so that he could wheel his way into the house, "Alright then. Come on, Leo. We've got some chores for you to do."

"(Yes, Grandad.)," I barked and followed him inside.

* * *

You'd think that Grandad would be more concerned about the fact that I was missing. I was more concerned about how Grandad would manage without "Leo's" help. I was also slightly concerned about where the real Leo disappeared to, but there wasn't much that I could do about it then. Grandad did something that I never thought that he would do. As soon as he saw Dad drive away, he huffed a sigh and stayed put. He didn't get straight to work like he always did.

"(Grandad? Aren't there chores that need to be done?)"

"You can relax now, Leo. He's gone."

"(But Grandad…)," I whined.

"I know that we're behind in work, but you just got out of the Pokémon Center. Relax for a bit or else you'll be useless with the work that needs to be done."

Grandad made us stay put for another hour or so, before he finally decided that I was ready to get to work. I swear, I've never been so _bored_ before in my life. Even one of Mrs. Lawrence's most boring history lectures gave me more satisfaction.

"Let's start with something easy to see if you're really up for it," Grandad scanned the backyard. His eyes landed on one area in particular, "Ah, how about we start with them little buggers."

Rattata were nibbling away at the seedlings that Grandma had planted not even a week ago.

"(Hey that's Grandma's garden!)," I went after them.

"Alright, scare them away with Roar."

…_I can't do that…_

"What wrong?"

"(Can't be that hard.)," I said to myself before yelling, "(ROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!)"

The Rattata screamed and ran away all the way into the brush.

"(Hey, I did it. That wasn't so hard. Yeah, you better run!)"

A Raticate jumped back out. "(Who do you think are, scaring my children like that?)"

"(Doesn't matter who I am)," I growled at the Raticate, "(Keep your children away from my Grandma's garden! She worked hard to plant those!)"

"(Gives you no right to scare my children.)"

"(Go away or I'll roast you alive.)," I bluffed.

"(I like to see you try, Pup.)," it came after me with a HyperFang attack.

"(I'm warning you.)," I tried to dodge, but I forgot about my tail, "(YEOUCH!!!!)"

"(I knew it! You don't taste like that other Growlithe at all.)," the Raticate took another bloody bite out of my tail, "(There's no fire in your blood and certainly not your belly.)"

"(Ow! Stop it!)," I yelled, it wouldn't released my tail.

"(Oh, Bite me.)," it snapped on my tail at least three or for dozen more times.

"(Fine then.)," I bit down as hard as I could. The Raticate screamed in pain and unlike most Raticate it also released my tail. I took this moment to use Leo's special technic. I pushed as hard as I could with my front paws to lift the thief straight into the air. He/she/it was surprisingly light for such a fat rat. I spun as fast as I could. By pure luck, I flung it against an oak that grew near the Grandma's garden. I dug my front paws in the dirt before I stopped.

"(Where did you learn to do that?)," the Raticate hissed, "(that was stronger than the other Growlithe.)"

"(I'm the one who taught that other Growlithe.)," I snapped my jaws.

"(You'll pay for that!)," the Raticate hissed back.

"(I'm just getting warmed up)," I lied. It's like the Raticate said, I couldn't feel any fire in my belly. Not that I knew what that felt like. I was hoping that the Raticate would still fall for my lie. It's expression of fear was quickly turned to a Glare. I didn't back down for a second. I wasn't intimidated. I stood my ground.

"(But who's to protect your little Rattata if I should roast you alive.)," I growled, trying to look as menacing as possible.

The Raticate growled at my resolve and ran for the safety of the woods, "(I wont forget this!)"

"(And don't you dare come back!)"

"Did you have to be so rough on it, Leo," Grandad asked as I went back to his side.

"(Yeah Grandad.)," I said as he pet me. It was the best thing that happened since Jade turned me into a Growlithe. I actually won a fight and I got to be rewarded for it. I almost wanted a cookie again. No, I should have been demanding one. After all, I won the fight! After a hard battle, I deserved a cookie!… but a bit of praise and a scratch behind the ears would do too…

"But why didn't you use your fire attacks," he asked, I tensed up. I stupidly smiled at him as I laughed a little bit, "were you trying to show off?"

"(Yeah, that's it.)," I nodded.

"Well, if you can truly do so well in combat," Grandad grinned, "then, how about we get some real chores started."

"(Yeah, we have a lot that we need to get done.)," I wagged my tail, "(Let's try herding some of the Mareep next. They still need to be-)"

"Doesn't that hurt," he asked.

"(Does what hurt?)," I took a look behind me. My tail was turning red with blood. I forgot that the Raticate took bites out of it. I was bleeding all over the place. I didn't even remember how painful it was until he mentioned it.

* * *

"There we go," Tenma Smith said as he finished making an unprofessional cast for his toes. It only consisted of the minim amount of bandages and one of those popsicle sticks. It was a very crude design, but it would have to do.

"I can't believe that the Ghost Shadow is here. It took him long enough," Tenma grinned, relighting that Cigar with his blood on it, "The one who takes bad little Pokémon into the Mu Kimon. Ha! If that were true then he should have taken me the day I was born."

The vibrations in Tenma's pocket caught him off guard. He nearly fell of the seat, and lost his Cigar to the floor. Stomping on it in anger, Tenma had to reach into his pocket. He took out his cellphone and answered it sweetly.

"_Hello, Tenma Smith speaking!_"

"Hello, Tenma…"

"…Oh, it's you," Tenma groaned to himself.

"Is it done," the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah," Tenma smiled again, "I did my part… _Boss._"

Tenma nearly gagged at the last word that came out of his mouth. He did not like being under somebody else. It was beneath him, yet he had no choice in the matter.

"You don't sound sure of yourself."

"Don't underestimate me," Tenma growled, "I did enough that Catherine Lawrence will never remember her precious boys again."

"What of her last name?"

"What of it?"

"It's still Lawrence."

"Unlike blood, humans will take on what ever title suits them best," Tenma laughed, "very much like you do, oh Descendent of the Third Founding Father."

"Hold your tongue," the man on the line snapped, "what if someone overhears you."

"Believe me Third," Tenma grinned, as his ears twitched, "They wont overhear unless I wish for them to."

"Well, gather the others. We will be having a meeting tonight."

"A meeting," Tenma laughed a little, "you and I both know that all Eight of you haven't been in the same place for over-Gah!"

Tenma could feel his heart wrench. As if a thousand spears were shot at it all at once. Tenma's crude cast shattered itself at Tenma's sudden shock. Tenma's phone would have done the same if he hadn't dropped it. When the pain had stopped, Tenma reached for the phone a he could hear the other end of the line yelling.

"Don't forget who holds your mortal life in his hands," the voice said, as Tenma recovered, "now tell the ones we know of to gather. I'll deal with whoever doesn't come personally."

"Yes, _Sir_," Tenma growled like a wild animal as he snapped the flip shut, "Damned crazy human."

* * *

END

Not really much more I can say...


	37. Tyrone Returns

Does everybody remember the question that I asked back in Ch. 17/18 ?

Well, I'm about to sortofkindof answer the question here, again.

500 Brownie points for anyone who figures it out on their own!

10 Brownie points just for guessing.

Mind you these can only be rewarded if you are a Signed-in Reviewer.

Well, except for Alkizor, since he was the first one to at least attempt a guess. 100 Brownie Points.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

We don't always want what we need. Yet we don't always need what we got.

* * *

"(Finally…)," I groaned as the day was long finished. Grandad and I now sat on the front porch. Grandad, Leo, and I made doing this a type of tradition. After a long day's work we'd sit out here and review our day. Grandad wasn't very talkative today, despite I'd have to be an excellent listener at the moment. Grandad finished drinking his hot chocolate, then let Grandma take the mug.

"How's that bandage holding up," she asked me.

"(It's holding up!)," I smiled and wagged it. Those herbs she put on it really took the pain away.

"I'm glad," Grandma chuckled before she took herself inside.

I did look a little silly with the clothe tied to my tail. I didn't like how heavy it was on my tail or how it made me a little off balance. I had adjusted quickly. Of course, it helped that I didn't give up doing the choirs, like Grandad wanted me to. Being a Growlithe wasn't so bad, I was growing accustomed to being one. I wouldn't mind living my whole life like this. I could stay here to protect my Grandparents from the practical jokes of the Upper Classes. And then die as a Growlithe, but still… I had my family to worry about.

"You did some mighty fine work today boy," Grandad praised me, "Not as great as our Leo, but still-"

"(What? How did you…)"

"You did a great job of mimicking Leo's abilities and attack patterns," Grandad pet me, "But he calls me (rōjin) 老人), not, as you pronounce it, ((Ojichan)おじいちゃん)."

"(A what?)," I was a little confused. Grandad's pronunciations of Growlithe Pokéspeech were terrible to say the least.

"I may not know who you really are," Grandad pet me behind the ears, "but thank you for help today."

"Um, Mr. Bondell?"

I opened my eyes and saw Jade. Jade was standing right there on the porch. I was shocked that I hadn't noticed her until she spoke up.

"Ah, Miss Jade," Grandad turned his wheelchair towards the unexpected guest, "what brings you to our nick of the woods?"

"You know who I am?"

"How can I not," Grandad laughed, "My grandson's spoken about you so often that I'd I know you by your scent."

"(Grandad!)," I snapped at him, "(Don't joke around.)"

"Calm yourself, Leo," Grandad pet me again, "she's a guest."

"Actually, his name's not Leo."

"I know," Grandad kept his gentle hand on me, "But "Leo" is what everyone's been calling him all day. I'd feel silly if I called him anything but."

"Um, Mr. Bondell," Jade paused as she looked away. She was trying to avoid looking at his missing appendage. I could tell. It's something that you'd notice by instinct.

"Please call me Bonny," Grandad smiled.

"Bonny," Jade laughed, she thought he was kidding, if only a few seconds, "Oh, you're serious."

"Or you could also call me Grandad, if you wish."

"Grandad, he's also my responsibility, so I'll need to…"

"Take him with you," Grandad nodded, "I understand."

"(You're going to hand me over to a complete stranger.)," I growled, "(Grandad, you're nuts.)"

"Don't worry," Jade said, as she tapped on that medallion, "I'll have you back home in no time."

"Well, isn't that a pretty little trinket," Grandad stopped smiling and took a look at me, "So that's it then… We'll be fine here, so go with her, boy."

Grandad pushed for me to go. I was a little reluctant at first, but this was my Aneki who wanted me to come with her. I didn't have much of a choice this time. What Aneki wants, Aneki gets. I'd even give my life for my Aneki. That's just how my brain worked.

* * *

"(Coming Aneki!)," the Growlithe jumped away and stood beside Jade.

"Why do you keep calling me that," she asked him.

"(Calling you what, Aneki?)"

Jade looked back at Mr. Bodell. He didn't look like he heard that they were talking to each other.

"Never mind," Jade sighed, "Do you realize how many farms I went to before I found the right one?"

"Aneki," Mr. Bondell said to himself, "You should be proud that he sees you as such."

Jade didn't hear what Tyrone's grandfather had said. She leads Tyrone to the car that brought her here.

"And so history repeats itself," Mr. Bondell turned his wheelchair around and rolled inside, "Please bring our Tyrone back safe, Miss Jade."

* * *

My 'crying episode' wasn't one of my prouder moments…

My dad is dead. Nothing's ever going to change that. My mother's still alive, but I don't know for how much longer. Terry hates me and is who knows where. What can I do? Why am I still here? Come to think of it, why did I want to die so badly before?

These were the thoughts that haunted me well into the night. There was no way in Hell that I was going to go back to sleep again. I didn't want to dream of the past anymore. I didn't want to remember, yet every time I went to sleep I'd forget who I was. Who I am.

*_Ring ring Ring_*

"Man, just when I was getting to sleep too," Brandy groaned as he reached for his cellphone, "Hello? What? Mr. Bisha?"

"(How did Principal Bisha get his number?)"

"Yes, I realize that it's Sunday," Brandy sat up, "But do you know what time it is? Huh? His answer? I haven't had the chance to talk to…"

Brandy winced at the yelling on the phone. I couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"Look there's no need to… There was some things that happened… Look, I'll give you my answer today, but not at 12:05 in the morning. Yes, I'm looking at him right now. Yes sir. I'll tell you by this afternoon. Yes sir. Good- good… Bye," Brandy hung up, "Crazy old man!"

"(More like an Obsessive Psycho.)," I hopped on the bed.

"Hey Tyler, did I wake you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, since you're up, there's something that I need to talk to you about…"

"(Anything to keep me from falling asleep.)"

"That was Mr. Bisha. He's the principal of our school. He's not exactly a nice man, but he's… Okay, he's just a jerk."

"(Tell me about it.)," I groaned. Last time I was sent to his office, he made me clean his Fearow cages. Cages that are all together half the size of a football field. I'm just lucky he didn't leave the Fearow in there. Mind you, he did leave a few of his Spearow.

"Sorry that I'm not able to understand what you're saying," Brandy pet me, it was strangely relaxing, "Anyway he wants to… you know how we're looking for a home for you? Well, he's preposing for you to live at the Academy."

* * *

Meanwhile… Jade had taken me back to her place. Her maid helped to sneak me in through the kitchen. I've never been to a modern day mansion before. It was huge! I mean, you wont believe how many rooms there were.

"The Mrs. is not going to like that you snuck in another Pokémon in here."

"Which is why you're not going to tell her that I'm even home," Jade grinned, "Do you have the clothes?"

"Here you are," Margret handed Jade the basics of clothing, "is this all that you require Miss Jade?"

"Yes, that will be all," Jade shooed her out of the bedroom, "Okay Tyrone, you ready?"

"(It's not going to hurt like last time, will it?)"

"No, it shouldn't hurt," Jade said, "but you may feel a light burning sensation."

"(Then I'm as ready as I'll ever be.)," he barked.

"Alright then, it will be over in a second," Jade took aim at Tyrone, "Pheonix Gate, open!"

* * *

"Well, he's preposing for you to live at the Academy."

"No! I'm never going back to that hell hole."

"What the," Brandy fell back, "Did you just talk?"

"(Did I? Am I?… nope.)"

"Guess it was just my imagination," Brandy scratched his chin and smiled again, "Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"(Yeah, you couldn't be going crazy or something like that.)," I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your answer?"

"(No)," I motioned appropriately.

"Are you sure? I mean, you should at least hear what they want to build for you," Brandy was about to tell me all about it when he saw me yawn, "Okay, 'no' it is. Time for bed okay?"

"(No… I need to… stay awak…)," I drifted to sleep.~~~~~

"(About time you fell asleep.)"

"Mew? What are you doing here?"

"(Hello Johnathan…)," tapping it's lower paw, the pink fur ball sneered at me, "(We need to talk.)"

* * *

"I've got thumbs again! I can talk," I cheered, "Oh, thank God! And I can stand on two legs!"

"Ah, my eyes," Jade shrieked, shielding her eyes.

"What's wrong with you," I asked/screamed for joy, hugging her, "Thanks to you, I'm human again! I'm actually human again!"

"Tyrone, you're a naked human," Jade shrieked, "Let go of me before someone sees you!"

"Naked? Oh… that's right, I need clothes now," I said grabbing something to cover myself with, "There I'm dressed."

"Good because… AHHHhhhh, I've gone blind!," Jade screamed again, "Pants! Tyrone, human boys need to put on _pants_ more than _shirts_."

"Okay, okay fine," I sighed, "Now how do I put these on?"

"Jade, why are you screaming so much? I just got my Eggsecute back to sleep," Louis walked in on us, "why does that naked boy have a tail?"

"Oh Mew… Lou, please tell me that you're mistaking a tail for something else," Jade groaned, "because I am not looking again."

"He's not mistaken, Aneki," I said as I slipped on a pair of blue jeans on backwards, "I have my tail."

"Please tell me you're lying…"

"I'm lying," I blinked. I didn't mean to say that, yet it made me happy that I did.

"Good because we can't have…," she uncovered her eyes long enough to see my tail wagging, "You still have a tail! Why did you lie to me?"

"Because you asked me to, Aneki," I whined.

"Doesn't matter if I told you to you have your own free-," she paused, then asked Lou, "wait, did he call me Aneki again?"

Lou nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I'm getting rid of it right now," Jade pointed that medallion at me again, "Phoenix Gate, open."

The red wires wrapped themselves around my lower half. I could feel that burning sensation again. But when the glow went away my tail was still there.

"Oh, this is bad… this is very bad," Jade rubbed her temples.

* * *

End

Did you figure it out?

Please review.

Finally, My True Villains will appear next chapter!

Hopefully, you wont recognize most of them…


	38. Revelations: Phantoms Present

You know what I find weird?

I've seen hundreds of Were-Eeveelution fics.  
Dozens of Were-Mightyanna, Were-Houndoom, Were-chu fictions.

Many other kinds of Were-Pokémon or Weremorphs, or whatever they're called…

But not One Were-Growlithe Fanfic.

I'm not suggesting anything.

The last chapter got me to thinking,  
the original dog Pokémon has no Were-fictions,  
and so I'm just a little ticked off is all.

If anybody knows of one please tell me.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Every ending, is a new beginning.

* * *

"(What is up with you Jonathan!?!)," Mew nagged at me, "(You haven't done one thing to find the Phoenix Gate yet! And instead, you get yourself into trouble like you're some helpless child with a death wish!)"

"(Phoenix Gate?)"

"(You forgot!?!)"

"(Well, I… That's right, I was supposed to find it!)," I would have facepalmed myself, "(Why is it I couldn't remember until now?)"

"(That's what I want to know!)"

"(Of course, it might of helped if you, oh I don't know, tell me more information than that I need to find it!)"

"(Don't you yell at me…)," Mew huffed, "(It's your own fault that you woke up too soon last time.)"

"(I can't control when I wake up!)"

"(Look, we're running out of time!)," Mew finally got serious, "(You only have until the New Year's festival to find it.)"

"(New Year's? But that's almost a year from now.)"

"(Not human New Years, John.)," Mew flicked me on the head, "(The Ninetails New Year's festival.)"

"(The Ninetails New Years?)"

"(Doesn't anybody tell you anything? Every year, the Ninetails of every region gather together to discuss… Ugh, look just find the Phoenix Gate within the next two months and make sure that no humans or possible demons have it.)"

"(Well, I'd be glad to go looking for it, but as you might of guessed I'm not exactly an open range Torchic.)," I said to him, Mew just smirked at me, "(Why do I have the feeling that you're about to tell me something that I'm not going to like?)"

"(The last place that anyone saw the Pheonix Gate was near Golnar PokéAcademy.)"

"(At School? No, I wont go back there.)"

"(Stop being such a stubborn child.)"

"(I'm not… That hell is the last place that I ever want to be.)"

"(Why are you mortals alway so touchy?)"

"(It's the place I died, so you can't really expect me to be overjoyed about it.)"

"(Well, get over it, because finding that relic is more important than your silly little emotional scars.)"

"(Besides that, there's no gate at… come to think of it. How can you lose a gate?)"

"(It's not really a big gate.)" Mew waved its hand in the air a little and materialized a golden medal with a large red ruby in its center, "(Looks kind of like this.)"

"(You call _that _a gate?)"

"(Well, that's what it is. It's a gate. A locked portal. An opening to that which is forbidden except to an extremely select few, of whom don't live in only four dimensions.)"

"(Such as?)"

"(That's classified.)," Mew tapped me on the head, "(Now I'm about to do something that is completely against the rules here, but desperate times call for desperate measures.)"

Mew rubbed its little paws together, waved one of them in the air. A single figure started to fade into view.

"What the? Where am I?"

"(Hello, Brandy…)," Mew did that stupid spotlight thing again, "(You have been chosen to help save the entire world of Pokémon.)"

"(Now, must you be so dramatic.)," I sighed.

"Tyler? You're talking… I must be dreaming."

"(Um, Hello?)," Mew waved, "(Mystical, Rare, and Legendary Mirage Pokémon floating not even two feet away from you. Is there nothing special about that?)"

"Well…"

"(Just ignore him. Trust me, causes more problems than it needs to.)"

"Why does your voice sound so… John?"

"(Bingo!)," Mew flipped in the air, "(Now let's fix that astral projection of yours.)"

"(Mew, I'm going to kill you for this.)," I said feeling myself grow into my human form, "(Well, I guess there's no denying it now. Hiya Dad...)"

"Dad," Brandy gulped, I waved 'hello', "Why are you calling me Dad!?!"

"(What, do you think that I should call you 'mommy'?)"

"(Hello, focus.)," Mew shouted, "(You two can have a family reunion later. We have more pressing matters to talk about.)"

* * *

"I don't think that it's that bad," I said swishing my tail as much as I pleased. No matter how many times Jade tried the tail wouldn't go away. She changed my other body parts six or seven times before she finally gave up on trying to get rid of it.

"Of course you wouldn't," Jade sighed, "but we can't have you walking around with it."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"People will think that you're a _Weremorph,_ or something!"

"Fine, then I'll just tell wear my jacket like this," I said tying a robe around my waist, "then no one will know."

"What about gym class? Or when you suddenly get excited?"

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to not do anything stupid, but that seems to be too much to ask from a human."

"Excuse me, but if I was completely human then we wouldn't be having this problem," I stripped the robe off to let my tail move. What? You try restricting an arm or a leg and see how comfortable it makes you.

"Look, all you have to do is stay hidden until I can figure out what to do about it. Everyone already thinks that you've gone missing, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"And what about Leo…," I suddenly remembered, "I lost his Pokéball when Tarsa caught me."

"Who's Leo," Lou came back from putting his broken Eggsecute to sleep again.

"He's my (弟) Otõto."

"Can't you speak english?"

"Little brother," Lou asked, "like I am with Jade?"

"Yeah exactly," I laughed, "Why is it that he gets it and you don't?"

"Because you keep saying it weird. Otõto, Aneki, it all nonsense when you say it like that."

"My Eggsecute and I will help you find your brother."

"Thanks Lou," I said as I opened the door out of Jade's room.

"No, Sit," Jade ordered, I couldn't resist, and apparently neither could she, "…Um, Beg… lay down… Now roll over. Good boy."

"Wow that looks like fun," Lou cheered.

"Now this isn't fair, Aneki," I snapped back to my senses, "Leo's trapped in his Pokéball with no way out. I can't just leave him there."

"We can't have anybody finding you or your tail."

"The Frenzy Plant Mansion is in the middle of no where. And I know where I dropped him, so we should be in and out in no time."

"Fine," Jade gave in, "But I'm warning you: if you're caught, Human or not, I will get you_ fixed_. You hear me?"

"Fixed," Lou tilted his head, "Isn't that a good thing? Cause then he wouldn't be broken anymore."

"Lou, that's not what-"

"Sit," Jade ordered, "And now Play Dead til morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the typical poorly lighted areas that evil always seem to be attracted to, Tenma Smith had arrived with Third. Including Third, only three of the "eight" were there.

"Where are the others," Third asked the person who would be considered the Second.

"They're coming," the Second said, tapping his mallet in the palm of his hand, "so have patience."

"Must we really go through with wearing these," one of two more complained about her robes from further down the hallway.

"Mom, said that it's traditional," her partner shifted her feet behind the first of the two.

"Well, tradition stinks," the first one coughed again. (As a note, the two who just entered would be considered the Forth and the Fifth as a single unit, the Pair. We'll just call one of them Blue and the other one Pink respectfully.)

"Hold your tongue girl," the Third snapped, "You are both descendants of not one, but two of the founding fathers and as such should be twice as proud to be here."

"No one can be as proud as you to wear a Snuggie," the Sixth muttered under her breath strumming her sitar. Third gave her a threatening stare and thought about using that spear of his on her. She wasn't intimidated because she never bothers to look at the rest of the group. The Pair giggled at the Third's reaction. The Sixth continued to question, "Where is the last known member of our little cult?"

"This is not a cult," Third stamped his spear on the ground.

"She knows that. She's just trying to get under your skin," the Second put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Though the Snuggies don't help with that argument, Dad," the last known descendant finally entered the room wearing his normal baggy clothes.

"How dare you come to a meeting without the proper clothing."

"Unlike the rest of you, I work on Sundays because I have a hard working J-O-B, that doesn't involve a Snuggie."

"Have you no pride?"

"Nope, none what so ever," the Seventh shrugged.

"Why did you even bother to come," Third pointed his spear at Seventh.

"You want a duel, then on guard," the Seventh swung his fishing rod around like a sword.

"Careful with that relic," the Second, Third, even the Sixth shouted at the same time.

"Look, it's my birthright and I'll destroy it if I wish to," Seventh held up his fishing rod for the Third to take from him, "But of course you all need it don't you?"

"How you can be such a great Pokémon Trainer, I'll never know," Third nearly hissed, "Be proud of your birthright. You are the only one left who can summon Luomirako."

"Well, I don't need Luomirako, nor did I ever want him."

"Well, Tough Luck," Sixth snapped at him, "You think that any of us wanted this… Besides Mr. "Spear Happy" Third over there."

"If you are all done bickering, I believe that there's some issues that you all need to attend to," Tenma Smith interrupted the six of them to get back on subject.

"Of course," Second nodded, motioning to a single unlit candle with the crest (of a Torchic standing in front of its mature Blaziken form. A ring of flames is coming out of the Torchic's mouth and circles behind the Blaziken) engraved on its side, "as you all know, last week the Lawrence family's flame was finally snuffed out, truly marking the beginning of the end."

"And with that idiot Tarsa now out of the picture," Third swung his spear, "we will no longer have a scapegoat to help keep the attention away from us."

"That is not an issue," Tenma Smith lit one of this cigars the old fashioned way, "*Cough, cough* Seems that Mr. Coiner has disappeared under 'mysterious circumstances'. Adding that to the missing boy, the Police will not be able to notice you at work."

"What of the children that still remember the Lawrence boy," Sixth asked.

"They will not be a problem," Second laughed at the comment, "None of the students will care to know, nor have any way to figure out the Lawrence's blood purpose. Our dear Mr. Smith has made sure certain about that."

"So now all that's left is to find our the last of our little group and gather the Kimon."

"You called us all here just to say that," Seventh headed for the exit past the pair Fifth and Sixth, "That wasn't even worth waking me up for."

_*Zip* _

_***Clang***_

Third's spear found itself lodged in the door frame. Third barely 'missed' Seventh's head, "Stay Mr. Ebisu. I only give a single warning."

"But you only had one shot," Seventh had no time to react when Third's spear knocked him (blunt side) in the back. Seventh fell to his hands and knees. The spear returned to Third's hand.

"One will be enough," Third pointed his spear at Seventh's face, "Now listen to what else your father has to say to us all."

* * *

end

If you have read Srgman's ALNM then you might know what's going to happen next as far as Brandy and Tyler's relationship go.

I'm not sure if it works for all Reborns or not, but I don't care because Mew was in both of their heads.

He can mess around with a lot of vital parts in there to do this regardless if it happens with all Reborns or not.

If you don't Know, that's okay too. You might like it, You might not.

Now review if you wish to do so.

I personally can't believe it took me this long to introduce the villains.


	39. Revelations: Uncertain Future

Nanashi: Okay, Going to need a splatter shield for this chapter.

Freckles: Um, why?

Nanashi: I think that someone's going to try to splatter me.

Freckles: Dare I ask 'why?'

Nanashi: Bad puns…*gulp* Very Bad Puns.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Are our fates truly set in stone?

* * *

"So you need me to help you to find a piece of jewelry or else Kubbi wont make it look like you died differently?"

"(Is it really so hard to believe that I'm not that 'Selfish Stupid Insensitive Bastard' that you branded me as…)," I sighed, Mew snickered as if I had made some horrible pun.

"You heard that?"

"(Heard it, saw it, and felt it. I was still alive… sort of.)"

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have… I could have saved you."

"(It's okay, I kind of deserved a few kicks.)," I smiled, for real this time.

…_That and I already got you back for it…_ I thought to myself.

"But me kicking you could of only made your death easier."

"(There's nothing that you could have done. He was ready to die.)," Mew shook his cute little head, "(Without the will to live, mortals will not be able to survive long.)"

"But why did you do it?"

"(Look, it's not important why I did what I did. Will you help me or not?)"

"I could try," Brandy rubbed the back of his head, "But I don't know how much help I'd be."

"(Just by figuring out on your own, you already became a huge help.)"

"What do you mean by th-," Brandy was interrupted by an earth shattering _**BANG**_s shaking the dream world apart. The 'ground' below us was the first to go with a **BANG** and we started to fall at another **BANG**. Well, Brandy and me did at least. That prankster, Mew, stayed afloat on its own despite the **BANG**s. Mew waved good-bye as we fell. **BANG** As Mew got smaller and smaller, the abyss below us became bigger and more welcoming. We were going to fall forever if we didn't… ~~~~~~

_***Crash* **__…_fall out off the bed.

Brandy landed on top of my small Torchic body barely missing any vital organs and yet somehow hitting all of the non-vital ones.

"Oh snap," Brandy quickly got up and off of me, "Tyler, are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

I was about to answer when some more of that banging pulsated throughout the house. Wide awake now, Brandy scooped me up from the ground and headed for the door.

"Who could be coming here at this hour," Miss Kay rushed past our room just as Brandy opened it.

"Ms. Kay please open up," the girl behind the door cried, Miss Kay opened the door to revel that it was Karen. She wasn't completely together, "I'm sorry about this. You have to help."

"Child, calm yourself."

"Ms. Kay," Karen cried on Miss Kay's shoulder, "Please, you have to help him. Please."

"Karen, what's going on?"

* * *

"Guardians," Seventh asked the rest of the group, "There are guardians?"

"They call themselves 'Curators, But yes, there are guardians for each of the Kimon," Third nodded, "Kimon can only be obtained in one of two ways. By being given willingly, or won in a contest of some kind."

"And how do you expect us to find these Curators," Blue of the Pair, shrugged, "I mean, it's not like they're going to just come out and announce it to everyone."

"Never you mind about such details," Sixth strummed her sitar, "measures have already been put into place."

"Must you play that out of tune piece of junk?"

"Just like how you have to use your rod."

"At least I know how to use my relic."

"Stop acting so immature, both of you," Third threatened with his spear, "How is it you're the former Seventh's son? He acted much more dignified."

"Now now, Third," Second pat Third on the back, "You must remember that he hasn't been with us for very long. It's all still new to him."

"Then what's her excuse," Third snapped.

"I always act dignified," Sixth shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't mind being the first to put their birthright into practice," Tenma Smith mumbled loudly, "for I know who holds one of the Kimon."

"It will be my pleasure," Sixth grinned a smile that would make a Serviper envious.

"If you know where this Kimon is then why don't you get it for us," Seventh asked, "You should be strong enough."

"Why send a Machamp to get rid of a few Rattata," Tenma shrugged, "Such a victory by me would be meaningless."

"Besides that, it is our birthright to harmonize the Kimon together," Sixth strummed her sitar again. It hit a bad note.

"Would you stop playing that thing?"

"Now if our dear little scroll holder would read what future problems we may have to face," Second motioned with his hammer for Pink to step forward.

"I-i'll try," Pink stuttered. She took out her relic, an ancient scroll, from it's hiding place up her sleeve. Pink took timid steps forward so that she could stand in the middle of the round room. She unravels the scroll to surround her. A mysterious force kept the faded documents afloat around her. A horned spirit rose from the floor below her. It grew like a tree made of silver and then stood as if it were a gargoyle. It gave off a strange aura throughout the room. The aura gave everyone, even Tenma, chills.

"Dārgais," Pink's eyes illuminated as a paintbrush materializes itself in her left hand, "Please, tell us the story of our struggles to come."

The horned spirit's eyes illuminated with a deeper light. The orbs that were attached to it's horns did the same. Everyone watched as Pink's hand moves to write on the parts of the scroll that were in front of her. She unconsciously painted what she was seeing.

"I see, a Growlithe, an Azurill and a Vulpix, who are not what they seem. They're somehow hiding themselves amongst humans. One has a Kimon we seek. I see a strong and fearless spirit in the form of wingless flames falling from the sky. She is sent here to protect someone… however her protector is also gone," Pink started to breath uneasily, this form of magic was more advanced than her body could handle, "Those beings don't intend to stop us, yet they will get in the way. And there's one other… I can't see his face, He made a deal of some kind with a Mew and, and, And Milkshake!?!"

Pink refused to see anymore (not that she could if she wanted to), as she collapsed to the floor. Her drawings disbursed like confetti made from a paperback novel. Her sister and Seventh quickly fell to Pink's side. Blue took out her relic, a gourd shaped flask, to help her sister to recover. Pink has to risk her life force in order to see into the future. So long as Blue was there, Pink had nothing to fear about death quite yet.

"Milkshake? What is that supposed to mean," Sixth looked at the Second and Third.

"It seems as though, a big threat will come in a small package," Second turned to Third, "Lucky us."

"We will just need to keep a closer eye on him now wont we," Third nodded.

"No," Pink pushed Blue's relic away from her lips. Blue could tell that her sister wasn't done telling what she had seen, "My last vision hasn't changed. Jonathan Lawrence is still alive."

"What, but that's impossible," Third shouted at Pink.

"Don't all the bad guys say that," Seventh muttered to himself. Pink weakly shook her head.

"Then you must be lying!"

"It's s-st-still as I s-s-saw it b-before. John-nathan L-Lawrence w-will," Pink paused, taking a breath so that she could say the next part without restraint, "He's still going to kill you."

Pink finally accepted to drink from her sister's Flask. After which, she fainted. Seventh took her into his arms to carry her away. Blue follows shortly behind them. Third glared at Tenma.

"You saw his corpse just as well as I did, Third," Tenma put his cigar to rest. He'd have to finish it later. For now, whether Pink was lying about what she's seen or not, Tenma was to be punished for this.

* * *

Mom brought Karen some hot tea to settle her nerves. The rest of us stayed quiet for the longest time before Karen was ready to speak again.

"Now can you tell us calmly what happened," Ms. Kay asked sitting down.

"…Dad found out that Andrew got hurt," Karen said as she placed his Pokéball in onto the coffee table, "I need you to take care of him for me, Ms. Kay."

"I can't do that for you."

"Please you have to…," Karen was about to cry again, "I don't want to lose him, but it's the only way he can live."

"But Nurse Joy said that so long as Andrew keeps off his feet," Brandy thought out loud, "Then he'd would be fine after a couple of days."

"A couple of days is not good enough for dad," Karen looked down for a few seconds. Not to sound romantic or anything but I'd think that she was looking into the past while she was staring into her cup of tea. It might have been some kind of traumatic experience, I don't know. She never got around to talk about it and it wasn't any of my business. She sighed before speaking again.

"You know how my family, takes so much pride in raising the strongest and fastest Ponyta and Rapidash there are, " Karen said quietly at first, "It's all a lie. We import all of the strongest and fastest Pokémon that Dad's scouts can find. And then, when Dad sees one of our Pokémon is sick, he kills them. No questions. No exceptions."

"That's horrible," Mom gasped.

"(It's just sick and wrong. No Pokémon should be killed just because of something like that.)"

"Just what I'd say…," Brandy nodded then shut up mid-sentence to look down at me.

"Please Miss Kay, I know that you convinced him before. Please, I'm begging you to do it again. I don't want to lose Andrew."

"Well, there's not much that I can do," Miss Kay sighed deeply, something else was troubling her, "Cathy, do you suppose you could do something for Andrew?"

"I could try," Mom smiled, picking up his Pokéball, "Let's take him to the stable."

It pained me to see my mother leave again, but she wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. I had plenty of time to convince her that I was her son. Besides, I had more important things to worry about right now. Mew said that if I found the Phoenix Gate in time then she'll no longer remember me for doing what I had done. My blood would be on my hands alone, then I could die without regrets.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Brandy said quietly. I looked up, he was still looking at me. I turned my head away. It wasn't like he was talking to me.

"More than you know," Karen resisted to cry, "I've known Andrew since he was born."

"Well, actually I was, I mean," Brandy was acting nervous, "I know what it's like to raise them since they were young, but then have to give them away."

"That's right you work at a Daycare," Karen gripped her cup of tea, "You must be used to giving the Pokémon you raised away, right?"

"Yeah, but lately we've haven't been able to give away any Pokémon," Brandy sighed sitting down next to her, "We're becoming overcrowded because so many people just abandon their Pokémon or their Eggs there. In fact, Tyler here was one of them."

"Really, he was abandoned as an Egg?"

"Yeah, in fact, if it wasn't for John," Brandy pet me on the head a little, "Then I wouldn't have brought that Egg to school. And then we wouldn't have this little bundle of trouble."

"What," both Karen and I were surprised at the same time.

"I felt bad about Team Rocket kidnapping his Treeko… and the Egg needed a home, so I decided to give it to him. I thought that it'd be a great surprise for when he opened up his locker to see it. I can still imagine the look on his face."

"(I didn't know that…)," I thought out loud, "(So that's why you were so mad at me. I really am an Insensitive Bastard.)"

"I really shouldn't have said those things…"

"Said what things?"

"Those things about John…," Brandy sighed, "Man, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Me too," Karen was crying again, "Tyrone didn't do anything wrong, but I was so angry… And now he's gone too…"

Those two just sat there for the longest time. You could cut the depression with a knife, it was so thick. God, it was making me depressed just being in the same room as those two. No, actually it was making me angry. Very angry. Seriously, listening to these two mopping about their problems, well…

"(Oh, for crying out loud! Lighten up, you two!)," I shouted my frustration, "(You shouldn't be feeling sorry for yourselves! You did what you thought was right at the time. Sure they were bad decisions, but that's why you both need to learn from them and then move on.)"

"See even Tyler thinks that we're pathetic."

"That's not what he's saying Karen," Brandy smiled at me, "He's telling us to stop feeling sorry for ourselves, right?"

"(That's right!)," I shouted, then paused, "(actually, that was exactly right…)"

"We all did what we thought was right at the time. Sure they were bad decisions, but we need to learn from our mistakes and move on."

"(Word for word…)," it was slowly dawning on me.

"That's what John would have said," Brandy smiled widely.

"(Oh Mew, please no…)"

"Sorry, son," Brandy winked at me, "did I take the words right out of your mouth?"

"There's one more thing," Karen said as she reached into her bag again, "But you're going to think that I'm completely crazy here."

"It can't be that weird," Brandy shrugged.

"Oh no? Remember that lump in Kiki's X-rays," Karen asked as she took out a Pokéball.

"Karen don't take out Kiki…"

"This isn't Kiki's Pokéball," Karen expanded the ball, "This was the lump."

She tossed the ball into the air to release the Pokémon inside, "I think that this is Leo."

* * *

end

Cuppy: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!

Nanahi: Okay, how many puns did you see? I counted at least five.

Freckles: I don't think anyone cares.

Nanashi: Tell that to the fruit vender.

Freckles: Stop trying to tell a joke that no one remembers.

Nanashi: Okay, fine. Please Review everybody!

Freckles: Um, aren't you forgetting something?

Nanashi: Huh?… Oh, yeah! Congratulations to a iScoutRED 'TJ' (formerly: Tjay Latios-of-the-cookie) 1500 Brownie points for being the first to guess and the first one to guess right.

Freckles: Of course, it was almost a year ago so even he doesn't even remember that he did it.

Nanashi: Shut up Freckles. '(ToT)'


	40. One Chapter, Two Titles

This one chapter, has two titles.  
I couldn't decide on which one so I picked both.

**I Dream of Ninetails** -Or- **Revelations: Forgotten Pasts**

I feel as if the best way to set the mood for today's chapter is with a little poem.  
I was just looking around some of my old documents and came across this.  
I've only posted it once before, and I don't think that it should stay that way.

I personally think that it fits this chapter perfectly, despite it wasn't my intention to do so.

The Last Poem, by Johny Kicks (my old pen name)

I dream a dream, that everybody dreams.  
But in this dream, nothing's what it seems.  
You are me, but I'm not you.  
For I, myself, am not true.

The shadow falls, from a greater height.  
I want to make my own, with my own light.  
But when I shine, I come to fear.  
All other shadows disappear.

With no control, Wisdom is a fool.  
Without knowledge, a worthless tool.  
I fear the dream, that others make.  
I drove them off. What's my mistake?

I crawl away, back into shadow.  
Then I drown, although it's shallow.  
I lie still, my deathly mistake.  
And when you come, I turn to wake.

(end)

Interoperate it as you like.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Life is a like a stage with all the drama, but with no script to go by.

* * *

_"(Thanks for coming for me Brother.)," I yipped following his lead back to the pack, "(You really didn't have to…)"_

_"(I know.)," he answered, hopping over one of the fallen logs._

"Hey John, how did we get here," a ghost floated beside me. I didn't notice him as I hopped after my brother.

_"(You may want to get rid of that skin before we get back to our den.)"_

_"(But Brother…)," I didn't want to give up my treasure._

"John, what are you doing," the ghost followed me. I still didn't notice him, while I was rubbing my gift from William.

_"(It's special…)," I whined._

_"(You can't bring it to the den. Mom already thinks that you're out causing trouble.)"_

_"(Can't you help me find a hiding place for it, brother.)"_

"Answer me, John," that ghost swiped at me for some reason or another.

How could I not notice him lifting me off the ground?

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"You're back to your senses? Finally," Brandy dropped me on my butt, "Do you know how long I've been watching you?"

"You're interrupting my dream," I sighed (in relief, I swear).

"Dream?"

"I haven't been able to prevent them from happening."

"Who are they?"

"Jyrotika said that she's my past life, or something like that?"

"You mean you've been reborn before?"

"I don't think so," I frowned, but then smiled again, "Hey, I'm human in my dreams."

"How nice for you…"

"Look, I have fingers. Sweet precious fingers, how I missed you!"

"Hey, focus on waking up," Brandy snapped.

"Why? I want to enjoy this while I can," I laughed.

"Because your bullet wound is grossing me out."

"Bullet wound," I asked, touching the wound on my forehead, "Hm, this is weird."

"Please just wake up!"

"I can't," I shrugged, "Guess you'll have to bear with it."

"But it's your dream."

"No, it's her's."

"I thought you said she's your…"

"Jyrotika said she was," I corrected him, "But I know that she's not."

"Well then, who is she?"

"Well, Jyrotika is the elder Combuskin back on-"

"I meant the Vulpix who's skin you've been prancing around in."

"Don't know. I can't remember their names."

_"Nine Nine," a golden Nintails spoke as it came out of the brush, she didn't look too happy to see the pair, or more specifically the black Vulpix. _

_"(We didn't do anything, Mom.)," Brother answered her, Sis hidden behind him. _

_"Ninetails Nine," the mother Ninetails sniffed her children, "TAILzzzzzz." _

"What's she mad about," Brandy asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, I couldn't understand her completely, "But I think that she's mad about that bandage."

_"(Mom, Sis didn't do anything wrong.)," her brother defended his sister. _

_"(She was with the humans. Close enough to have their scent in her fur.)," she growled, "(You plan on leading them to our pack. To destroy us!)"_

_"(Mom I'd never do something like that!)"_

_"(Then you wont mind if I destroy those humans will you?)"_

_"(You can't do that!)," Sis shouted._

_"(And why not?)"_

_ "(I wont let you!)," Sis cried, "(One of those "humonz" saved my life and by ancient laws, I owe him mine.)" _

_"(If that's true will you give your life to save his?)," the mother growled._

_ "(…no … No, I wont give my life.)," the Black Vulpix sighed, "(But I'll do what ever it takes to stop you, mom.)" _

_"(Filthy deceitful Yin.)," the mother snapped at her daughter. _(I mean literally at her.) I could feel the Black Vulpix's heart drop as her mother ran in the direction of the human settlement.

"Brandy, we have to stop her," I turned to follow, but it was as if I hit an invisible wall.

"Hm, figures that wouldn't work," Brandy thought to himself, "You can't go because these are her memories. If she wasn't there, then you can't be there to see it."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"She called her the 'Yin', right?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be some sort of Ninetails cuss word."

_"(Brother, we have to stop mom.)" _

_"(We can't do anything, Sis.)"_

_ "(But she's going to kill William and all those other innocent "Humonz"!)" _

_"(There's nothing I can do to stop her, but…)"_

_ "(But Brother if you truly are the Yang. It's your job to protect life!)"_

_ "(Let me finish…)," Brother snapped, "(There's nothing a pair of Vulpix can do to stop a Ninetails, but there is something that our Dad can do. Hurry!)" _

_Brother ran off, Sis fallowed,_ then everything got dark again.

* * *

_"(Mom, can I see it again?)"_

_ "(Alright, Jade.)," Mom let the her fur part ways, so that the metal pendent could be seen, "(But this is the last time for a while okay?)" _

_"(The Phoenix Gate is so pretty, mom.)" _

_"(But like many pretty things, it is also very dangerous, Jade. Never forget that.)" Mom was always doing that. Trying to teach me something everyday, regardless of whether or not it was relevant in some way. If only I learned._

_"(But mom you're pretty, but you would never hurt a thing.)," I snuggled up to her, mom was hesitant, "(Right mom.)" _

_"(Never is a long time. I've lived for a very long time, Jade.)," Mom's eyes were sad. _

_"(You've hurt something, mom?)" _

_"(I've hurt many Jade.)," Mom's ears fell flat on her head, "(Sometimes we hurt without ever meaning to… Sometimes we have to hurt, otherwise we'll never learn.)" _

_"(You wouldn't hurt me right, mom?)"_

_ "(I'm more worried that you'll hurt yourself.)," mom licked me behind the ears, "(You're oh so young.)"_

_ "(You don't have to be so worried about me.)," I smiled. _

_"(So much like him…)," Mom finally laid her head down over me. Sheltering me. She was so warm._

I could sleep forever. Mew, please don't let me wake up. ~~~~~~

But like with most dreams, they have to end. It was morning already. My safe haven was long gone and I was coming back to hell. Back to that stupid bed, in that stupid room, in that stupid mansion.

"Welcome to hell, Population me," I sighed when I opened my eyes, "Maybe I can go back to sleep."

I tried turning over to go back to sleep, but I couldn't move.

"Hm, I can't move my legs," I thought out loud and looked at the weight on my legs.

"Good Morning Aneki," Tyrone smiled with his tail wagging behind him.

"Ah, Tyrone what are you doing!?!"

"Miss Jade," Margret knocked on the outside of my bedroom door. I quickly threw the covers and Tyrone onto the floor. She came in with a tray of food.

"I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?"

"Cold nose," I lied, pointing to the lump on the floor. Tyrone's tail went crazy wagging.

"Well, I brought you some Brunch today," she set the tray in front of me, "I also snuck in an extra bowl of Pokénibble for our other little guest."

"Thank you, Margret."

"Growlithe Growl," Tyrone faked a bark.

"Well, aren't you going to eat," Margret was about to pull off the covers.

"No," I shouted, "let him sleep in for a little longer."

"I'll leave you two alone then," Marget said going back out the door, "Please sneak him out of here before the Mrs. gets back little miss."

"Oh I will… Thanks," I smiled as she shut the door.

"Well, that was a close one," Tyrone said as he came out from under the covers.

"Oh, one more thing Jade," Margret came back in, Tyrone hid himself in time, "Would you mind getting Louis back today. I can't keep telling the Mrs. that he was just here, when he hasn't even shown up once."

"Don't worry I will." Margret finally left again. We waited a few minutes before I hit Tyrone on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"What do you think," I scolded him, "Why were you on my legs? Why were you even on my bed?"

"I don't know. I just woke up there," he squirmed out of the covers, and found the Pokénibble, "I'm not eating that."

"What? Is the Pokénibble not good enough for you?"

"Actually, it smells deliciou- not the point."

"Well, it's all you're getting," I said taking a bite out of some toast, "beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm not broke, Jade," Tyrone frowned, "I'm middle class."

"Let's see: you have no money, sleep in a house that's not yours, and you're wanting food that also isn't yours," I laughed, "Face it, you're a bum like me."

"I'm not a bum, but I'm not a dog either," he whined, "You've known that for years, so don't act like I am."

"You weren't in Higher Class either, but I was always willing to treat you as if you were."

"At least let me have the Grapefruit," he asked, I was only happy to oblige, "Thank you."

I watched him as he ate. He pealed back a section of the grapefruit. The juices squirted out just like it usually would. He sucked at it. He then removed it from the skin and ate what was left over. Then he repeated the process. Nothing was weird about it. He didn't eve lick at his fingers once. He still had his humanity.

"You going to stare at me all day?"

"What are you not going to eat the skin too," I teased/tested him.

"Am I supposed to…?"

"You tell me."

"Um, No," Tyrone got up, "why are you asking me?"

"I'm just seeing if anything else Growlithe is still in there."

"That reminds me, I still have to go get Leo," he rushed to the door.

"Why didn't you and Lou go last night?"

"Somebody told me to 'play dead till morning', remember," he sighed, "Besides that, I was dead tired."

"Well, if that's the case then I'll have to go with you."

"Okay, I just have one request then."

"And what's that?"

"Please, no leash."

* * *

"Whoa, what just happened?"

"She must not remember the rest of the trip here," Brandy said.

"But where is here," I looked around. Being disconnected from my 'Vulpix dreamself' I didn't possess the knowledge that I had before. We were inside of a huge cave the walls were lined with Will-O-Wisps. Several Ninetails were following the Vulpix twins, but one of them was leading them. I already knew two of them. One of them was the one that shot fireballs at my, um her confession of love. She said it while he was still a Vulpix but I could somehow still recognize him. I could also recognize the Ninetails that was leading the group. He was the twins' father. I think his name was Galleon or something like that.

"Looks like some kind of den," Brandy brought me back to 'reality'.

"But this isn't where they live. It smells different."

"It smells different?"

"Well, yeah, this place barely has any scent to it while their den is full of the scent of fire, Ninetails and other Vulpix."

"It _smells _different?"

"Yes, I just said that. It smell… Oh… well, you try living the life of a experience Vulpix a few times and tell me that you don't start thinking like one."

"Except that, if this is a dream, you shouldn't be able to smell anything."

_"(Brother…)," the Black Vulpix whispered, "(are you sure about this?)"_

_"(It is a little too early for you two to be doing this.)," their Father answered, he could hear them well, "(everything will change afterwards.)"_

_"(We have to. Mom wont listen to us otherwise.)," Brother snapped._

_"(Very well…)," the Father turned to look at the sister, "(are you sure about this?)"_

_The group stopped walking. The entire group wanted to know her answer. But she didn't say anything, wishing that he was talking to someone else._

_"(If the battle will ensue between the two of you.)," the eyes of their father was piercing through her, "(You may not have enough time to stop your brother and then your mother.)"_

"What is he talking about," I asked.

"There's a legend that I read recently, about when there are Twin Vulpix."

"Twin Vulpix… oh no."

So, I'm slow. I can't help that. It just didn't occur to me until then. Everything about this situation suddenly made sense to me. That's why she was outcasted like the plague. That's why they called her the Yin. That's why she was always with her Brother. They were destined to kill each other. She was going to be the evil one.

_"(I don't… I don't believe in that superstition anymore than my brother does.)," she said, "(A-and even if it is true and I am the Yin, then I know that my brother will stop both me and mother. And for that, I'll happily die by his fangs.)"_

_She then continued to march forward. Her father was satisfied with her answer._

_"(Nice going, Sis.)," her brother whispered as he licked her ear._

_"(If only I said that to mother…)"_

_"(Here it is.)," her father announced, "(The Crystal Firerock.)"_

_We had reached the end of the tunnel. The Will-O-Wisp flames circled themselves around the large crystal boulder. Orange flames seemed to dance constantly around inside of it. Yet, it's outside only reflected the light coming from the Will-O-Wisp._

"That is the biggest Firestone I've ever seen," Brandy was amazed by it.

"It's not a Firestone," I said, Brandy stared at me, "it looks more like one of those Evolution Rock locations. You know to evolve an Eevee into Glaceon or Leafeon."

"Really? You think that's what it is?"

"I guess we'll find out in a moment," I said watching_ the Vulpix getting on opposite sides of the Crystal Firerock. She stared at her reflection in the stone._

_…Everything will change…  
…I'm not sure I can do this…  
…But I have to, I'm bond by our Laws…_

_…I will protect William with my life…_

_"(You ready Sis?)," the White Vulpix shouted to his Sister, she nodded in responce, "(Okay three, two, one.)"_

_The two of them placed their paws on the stone. Nothing happened at first. But then, the stone brought itself to life. It shimmered with an incredible orange glow. The Twin Vulpix slowly became engulfed with the light of evolution. I could feel her heart pumping. At first she was scared about what was going to happen after this, but the instant that Evolution had started, her fear just slipped away. For the first time in her life she was unconditionally happy. It's hard to describe evolution when it hasn't happened to you, but it's even harder to explain when you feel it happening to someone else. It felt amazing. That's the best way that I could describe it. It was like a sugar high combined with painkillers and a 5-Hour Energy drink. Her fur, legs, snout, ears all stretched and became longer. Three of her tails split themselves. But the greatest feeling of all was the power. The fire inside seemed to double… maybe even triple, I don't know. When it was all over the fire didn't go away, but the rush in it was fading away. She saddened again as the light faded, but was shocked at what happened. The Observers could barely tell that the light had faded from her body. All the while, the figure that stood before her was that of a Midnight Black Ninetails. It closed it's eyes in disappointment._

_

* * *

_

end

Boy, do I have a surprise in store for those of you who can't figure out my subtile hints.

I also know that the Crystal Firerock is a pathetic excuse for how the twins could evolve together without a Firestone.  
But it's no different than when Pokémon games use the "Sun Ribbon" or a "Moss Covered Rock" for Eeevee to evolve into Espeon or Leafeon (respectively). (as a side note: If anyone wishes to use the concept of the "Crystal Firerock", go ahead. No sense the Idea should only be used once.)

I just love how Jade's mother spoke to her. It reminds me of the day my cousin's son was born.  
His uncle said, "I looked at him and realized that I'm trillions of times older than he is."  
That realization of new life just shows how much one should cherish life I'd say.  
Man, that was almost a year ago… So much has changed since then.

But who cares what I think. Please Review so that I know what you think.

**R.I.P**

**A Little Night Music**

**Final Review Number: 4655**

**Get your priorities straight Fanfiction staff.**

See bottom of my profile for more info.


	41. More than a River

This is just great I'm running into yet another dead end wall.

Oh, well… Guess I'll have to try to bust through it like I did last time.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story.

Despite how slow it's gotten.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The one thing we all have in common, someone very special gave us life.

* * *

Tyrone hated the fact that he had to sneak out of the back like he was some kind of thief, but he hated wearing that hood and extra jacket even more. It was embarrassing to walk down the streets looking like he was going to rob a bank or something. He could feel everyone's eyes staring at him following the Jade and Lou. And the extra Jacket around his waist was tied funny on his tail. That particular body part was still sensitive from his earlier encounter with the Raticate.

"Here we are," Jade said as we got to the Silver Shrine, "Can I trust you to be careful from here on out?"

"You're not coming?"

"No, I have something that I need to do first."

"So you're letting me go alone," Tyrone asked happily.

"Of course not," she laughed, "That's why Louis's here."

"Yippie, I get to play with the puppy," Lou bounced on top of Tyrone, followed by most of the Eggsecute.

"(Play! Play! Play!)," they kept crying.

"Get off of me, all of you," Tyrone shouted, "I'm not a Puppy!"

* * *

When Tyrone and Lou finally went up the steps to Miss Kay's house, Jade got down on the ground and removed the contents of her bag. She had forgotten to do this for a while, so she felt like her mother had missed her. Which in the long run was quite silly since, we all know that her mother wasn't even there. She set up the incense, not even caring if people saw her today or not.

"Hi mom, it's me again," Jade smiled, "Sorry I wasn't here for the past few days. You wont believe what's been happening lately…"

"(Who you talking to?)"

Jade looked down to see one of the four Eggsecute stayed behind. Now Eggsecute don't possess the ability to look cute or innocent, but Jade could see how immature this one was.

"I'm talking to mom."

"(Your mommy's a shiny wock?)"

"No, she's not," Jade smiled at the Seed Pokémon. It was hard for her to believe that this creature used to be (at least part of) that psychotic human, Tarsa, just a few days prier.

"(Hi miss Jade's mom! I'm Sue!)," he/she/it said to the Shrine, "(You're weally pwetty!)"

"She can't hear you, Sue."

"(Oh…)," Sue frowned, then looked up at the Shrine again, "_(HELLO, MISS JADE'S MOM! YOU'RE WEALLY PWETTY!!_)"

"That's not what I meant, Sue," Jade couldn't help but laugh.

"(Oh, you meant that… she's gone.)," Sue got quiet again, "(Like my mom.)"

"Yes," Jade nodded, "I miss her and this is the only time that I get to… Wait, your mom?"

A very well known fact about Eggsecute… When they're "born", they are really just an Eggecutor's head that's fallen off. They literally don't have mothers or fathers. Technically, they are their own parents. Which, in all honesty, is just weird in itself. Don't go blaming me if that doesn't make sense. Blame Arceus for making them like that. Heck, just do what I do and blame Mew. That little screwball must have had something to do with it. Oh, wait… off subject…

"(Yeah, my mom.)," Sue frowned, "(She died a welly long time ago. I can't wemember her good, but I said some weally mean things to her, before she died.)"

"So did I," Jade sighed, then laughed to herself, "I can't believe I'm relating to you."

"(Can you hold me? I don't feel so good.)," Sue was shaking, Jade felt sorry for the poor thing despite who it was, "(Well, If you're mommy can hear you, then can she tell my mommy that I'm sorry, wight?)"

Jade stayed quiet for a minute.

"Why don't you ask mom yourself?"

Sue hopped off of Jade and bowed in prayer, "(Miss Jade's mom, Please let her know how I feel.)"

Jade picked up Sue and placed it on her lap again, "See what I have to deal with, mom. Please guide me somehow."

"Jade? Hey, Jade is that you?" Jade turned around to see a dark haired girl running up to her.

"Oh I remember you! You're…"

* * *

When it was all over the fire didn't go away, but the rush in it was fading away. She saddened again as the light faded, but was shocked at what happened. The Observers could barely tell that the light had faded from her body. All the while, the figure that stood before her was that of a Midnight Black Ninetails. It closed it's eyes in disappointment.

"I don't believe it…," I stood in awe.

"It can't be…," Brandy was stunned as I was, "Did they switch places or something?"

To understand our confusion, one must go back five minutes and know that we were watching a Black Vulpix and a White Vulpix evolve into their mature forms. Both of them Evolved at the exact same time, but not into what anyone expected. Well, yes they did, but yet they didn't. They evolved into a Black Ninetails and a Silver Ninetails. And yet I can tell you that the White Vulpix was not the Silver Ninetails that stood before us in that instant.

"It's Kubbi," I said.

As hard as it was for us to believe, it was true. The black Vulpix that I've been dreaming memories of was The Legendary Silver Ninetails, Kubbi. I'd know her anywhere. Well, anyone should be able to. Her aura is too beautiful, too attractive, too pure to be anything else.

"Kubbi was the Yin," Brandy was gawking, "That can't be right, she was good, completely good."

_"(Brother? What's happened? Where have you've gone?)," despite her evolution, Kubbi's personality didn't change much at all._

_"(I'm right here, sister…)," her Brother said out of grief, but with a smile, "(You look amazing.)"_

_"(Brother, you're…)," Kubbi stared at her brother's new coat. He was as dark as she used to be, if not darker._

_"(I know.)," he opened his blue eyes, "(Let's hurry to save the humans from mother.)"_

The dreamworld blacked out again, but unlike before I knew it was because we were waking up.

"No not again," I cried as we fell awake.~~~~

"Good morning you two," Mom's voice said when she noticed that we were moving.

"(Good morning!)," I felt strangely perky today, despite my freakish dreams. Maybe it was the smell of Mom's cooking.

"Good morning Mrs. Lawrence," Brandy stretched the aches from his body, "You wont believe the dream I just had."

"You both even wake up together," Mom laughed, "how cute."

"How's Andrew?"

"He's recovering faster that we thought he would," Mom smiled getting back to cooking, "Karen's back there, brushing him down."

"That's great to hear," Brandy said, walking over to her. I followed foot and hopped up to a higher place. More specifically, on the counter next to where Mom was cooking.

"(What's cooking, Mom?)," I asked. Despite she couldn't understand what I said, she smiled at my comment.

"By the way," she turned to Brandy, "Principal Bisha called for you several times this morning."

"Really how many times?"

"Hard to say," Mom laughed, she was strangely happy today too, "He really wants to talk to you today."

"Are you okay Mrs. Lawrence," Brandy asked, he must have noticed her strange attitude too.

"I'm fine, Why wouldn't I be," she smiled again, "But please call me Cathy, I'm not your teacher anymore."

_…I should be happy to see my mother happy right?…_

_ …So why am I depressed to see her like this?…_

"What's wrong Tyler," Mom pet me, "You want some food too?"

"(You're happy…)," I was hungry, but I was too depressed to show it.

"Okay, then I'll make something nice and sweet just for you," she was completely oblivious.

_…Doesn't she miss me at all?…_

"Wont that be nice, Tyler," Brandy asked as he put his hand on my 'shoulder.' Needless to be said, he gave me quite a scare. I let out a small Ember attack out of shock. Mom got out of the way and saved her cooking.

"(I'm so sorry!)," I apologized, then turned to Brandy , "(Please tell her. I'm sorry.)"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Cathy," Brandy apologized for me again, "He's not used to his firepower yet."

"Then you shouldn't sneak up on him," Mom laughed again, she was so happy. She just shook off what had happened like it was nothing and got back to cooking. This just wasn't like her.

"(Dad, can I talk to you?)," I chirped.

"Maybe I should make something out of Hondew Berries," Mom suggested.

"No, he's allergic to those types of berries!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mom gasped, "I'll make him something else then."

"(Um, Hello. I need to talk to you. Like right now!)"

"You do that then," Brandy said lifting me off the counter, "We're going to go see about Andrew."

"That's fine with me, dear."

* * *

"(What did you mean allergic?)," I asked when we got outside, "(I've had plenty of Pokéberries before.)"

"Tarsa fed you so many Happiness Berries that they nearly destroyed the chemical balance in your brain," Brandy warned me, "Anymore and you would have been a giggling retard for the rest of your life."

"(So you really can understand me…)," I sort of asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'. Or at least, 'Um, sorry. Uh, I don't know that combination yet. Durrr.'

"Yeah, and it seems to only be with you," Brandy said, "I tried talking to Leo last night, but no luck."

"(How's this possible?)"

"Maybe Mew gave us some kind of mental link, or something."

"(That Mew, the next time that I see him, I'm gonna…)"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"(Oh, right. Did anything about mom seem weird to you?)"

"Your mom's making something to eat?"

"(I mean my mother's attitude…)"

"What about it?"

"(She seems too sincerely happy.)," I looked back at the door, "(I noticed that last time she was faking, but this time…)"

"As if she doesn't have a care in the world."

"(Right… she's so happy that she's cooking.)," I groaned.

"So what, it's what you wanted from Kubbi, isn't it?"

"(Yeah, but it… It's as if I never existed. That's not what I wanted.)"

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"(No, you don't get it.)," I tried to hold back my tears, "(I want Kubbi to change 'how' I died, not 'that' I died. This just makes her look like she's never cared about me.)"

"Well, maybe she's in the denial stage," Brandy suggested.

"(Denial stage?)"

"You know one of the five stages of mourning," Brandy tried to explain, despite I already know what he was talking about, "She just not acknowledging that you're dead yet."

"(Maybe…)"

"Next comes anger," Brandy said, "When you see her get mad, then you'll know that she's in stage two."

"(If that's true, then I'll see her angry come lunch time.)"

"Why's that?"

"(Have you tried my mother's cooking?)," I joked so that I could laugh, it didn't work, "(I miss it…)"

"Well, lucky you! You get to try it again today."

"(Okay, so long as you avoid it. Trust me, you'll thank me later.)," I kind of laughed, "(By the way, you do realize that I can walk on my own right? I don't need to be carried everywhere.)"

"Force of habit," Brandy shrugged putting me back down on the ground, "I'm going to go see about Andrew do you want to come?"

"(No, but I've got nothing better to do.)"

"(Tyler!)" That voice…!

"(Oh shit! Pick me back up please! I'm begging you!)," I climbed back up his pants leg, "(Keep her away from me!)"

"Who is she?"

"(No time to expla-Gag!)," Fia caught me.

"So, is she your girlfriend," Brandy laughed.

"(No, don't say things like that!)," I begged.

"What? Are you embarrassed? Because she is a cutie."

"(No, because every time someone says something like that then…)"

"(Milkshake!)," Adian roared, "(How dare you canoodle with my Fia!)"

"(Oh God SAVE ME!!!!!)," I screamed. Apparently, he was listening because three large rocks fell out of the sky. One of them landed on Adian and one of them bonked Fia on the head, "(Thank you…)"

"(Weeeee!!!!)," the last rock squealed as is landed on my head.

Wait, rocks don't squeal…

* * *

end

For those of you who wish to know then Read and you shall learn…

If not then Scroll all the way down so that you may Review.

The Five Stages of Mourning

1. Denial - More than a river in Egypt. This stage is when a person refuses to accept that what's happened has happened. They basically go "this isn't happening."

2. Anger- a little less than blind rage. The person realizes that what's happening is happening, so then they ask the questions WHY ME!?! What did I do wrong? I don't deserve this!!!!!

3. Bartering- The pointless attempt to beg that what has happened (or in most cases going to happen) to no longer happen. Basically the "Give'm back!" Part.

4. Depression- The realization that Bartering wont work. You are never getting back that which was lost. You still don't want it to be, but it is.

5. Acceptance- The realization that "You've cried long enough". Not that what happened wasn't important, but one can only mourn for so long. I, for one, am sad about many events (such as the death of my Greatgrandad a few years ago), but I realize that the other events of my life need more attention than the few. I realized that the dead can take care of the dead, but the living are still here and need help.

†††  
†…Happy Anniversary GreatGrandad…†  
†I'm glad that you found your way back home.†

Thank you for your time. Please review.


	42. Full Circle

Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

I hope you spent it with the people you love.

Let them know you care!

…no other comments.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The enemy of my enemy… doesn't know it yet.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to get through that back fence without being seen," I said, "Any ideas?"

"Why don't we just go inside and ask those nice people?"

"Because I don't want to be eating Pokékibble for the rest of my life."

"It will only take a second. "

"Lou, get back here," I dove after him, not noticing that my tail was caught on the bush.

SO to make a long story short, I fell backwards with Lou in my arms.  
I yelped so loud that a deaf woman three Regions over could hear me.  
Lou's broken Eggsecute were sent flying over the fence, with a cheerful, "Weeeeeeee!"

* * *

For once, a knock to the head didn't knock me out. It still hurt though…

"(What hit me?)," Fia came back to her senses, "(Hey, Eggs!)"

"(Sorry, about that fluffy Torchic!)," they all said together.

"(Wow talking eggs!)," Fia was about to rant again.

"(Hey, Dad, watch this.)," I nudged.

"(That's so amazing, how do you do that without being hatched yet, are you like Psychic Pokémon, Of course, you'd have to be to talk to me without being hatched yet, but then how do you put that face on the outside here, are there more of you than one, two, three of you, how long until you guys hatch, ooh ooh ooh and you look like you're about to hatch right now!)"

"(Could you follow all that, Dad?)"

"O-kay…," Brandy scratched his head, "so how did the Eggsecute get here?"

"(We flew!)," they shouted together, I translated. Brandy didn't say a word.

"(Aren't there supposed to be six eggs to every set of Eggsecute?)," I asked, Brandy nodded, "(Where's your other half?)"

"(They're…)," the half set of Eggsecute began looking at one another, "(wait, where's Sue?)"

"(Where is he?)," Leo growled, and crashed through the door of the stall. Yes, I mean 'through'. You'd think that a cannon was shot to make that hole in the wooden door.

"(Tarsa! Where are you!)," Leo barked and scoured the area searching for him, "(Show yourself!)"

"(Yippie, another Puppy!)," two of the Eggsecutes cheered, but one of them screamed, "(He's gonna kill us! Eek, you're right! Run!)"

"(Hey, we got more players.)," Fia, thinking that it was part of that stupid game, ran off somewhere.

"Tar, Crack, Shelly," a kid ran to the fence and the Eggsecute.

"Oh, you're Louis, Right?"

"Yes, I'm Lou," he nodded, "why are you scaring my Eggsecute?"

"I'm not."

"(Where Where! Where!)," Leo kept sniffing the area.

"(Don't you think that you're going a little bit overboard?)," I asked when he started sniffing near us.

"(I know that scent anywhere. Tarsa's here somewhere!)"

"(What!?!)"

"What's going on," Brandy asked out loud.

"(Leo says that he smells Tarsa!)"

"But that's not possible," Brandy said, "Tarsa's locked up tight and was close to death."

"(Tarsa, I'm going to kill you for taking my Aniki away!)," Leo howled, but couldn't find him anywhere, "(He's so close that I can almost taste him.)"

"What's going on out here," Karen poked her head out of the stalls with Ms. Kay and slowly joined the rest of us outside, "Leo could you calm down?"

"(No I can't.)," Leo sniffed closer to the Eggsecute, "(You! You smell like…)"

"(Ah, don't eat us!)," they cried.

"There's nothing here to worry about," Ms. Kay pet him.

"(But you're not Tarsa…)," he whined, "(I must be getting old.)"

"Lunch is ready," Mom shouted from the back door, "Oh, we have more guests. Would you all like to come in."

"Yes, please," Lou said, "I'm starving!"

"We all could use a meal and you can come out of hiding now," Ms. Kay smiled at the bush, "I know that you're there."

"Ehehehe," Tyrone stood up from the bushes, "Well, I guess I'm out of luck."

"(Aniki?)," Leo was about to cry.

"Tyrone," Karen screeched, running to the fence, "Where were you? Do you have any idea what your disappearing act has caused?"

"I- I just was," Tyrone looked scared, he sat down and covered his head, "I don't remember…"

"You don't remember! How can you not remember," Karen yelled at him again.

"Well then maybe some of Cathy's home cooked meals will help you to remember," Ms. Kay said, "but first you and Leo can catch up."

Ms. Kay opened the fence so that Leo and Tyrone could have one of those moments.

"(Aniki, How could I not notice your scent?)," Leo happily licked away at Tyrone.

"It's okay Leo. I'm fine," Tyrone laughed, "You can stop now."

"(I can't believe that's the same Tyrone that's been wailing on me for the past three years.)," I said to myself.

"Tyrone is not a bad guy, 'Tyler'. He just didn't have a way to open up to people," Brandy told me.

"(That doesn't excuse what he did.)"

Brandy picked me up and started to carry me inside, "Come on, I promised you a meal."

"Leo, I'm so glad that you're safe."

"(I am too Aniki!)"

"Have you been eating right? Was Karen mean to you at all?"

"For your information," Karen tapped her foot in irritation, "I took care of him just fine while you were out playing runaway."

"Hey, I told you that I-ahh," Tyrone yelled, but then flinched as Karen formed a fist.

"God, I'm glad you're back," Karen surprisingly hugged him instead of hit him. Just as Brandy removed them from my line of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile in town…

The waitress brought Jennie her coffee and an apple cider for myself.

"I can't believe I'm having coffee with you," Jennie quietly cheered to herself,

"Seriously, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? This is a huge deal for me," Jennie yelled, the rest of the restaurant was starting to looking at us.

"Could you try not to draw attention?"

"I love this coffee," Jennie shouted, everyone else got back to their own business after that. A few of them smiled about Jennie's comments, but pretty much ignored us afterwards.

"Works every time," Jennie winked, "Seriously though, thank you for agreeing to have a drink with me."

"(Can I try some of that?)," Sue was eyeing enviously at my apple cider.

"You want some," I asked the single Eggsecute. Without a second thought I let it take as sip or two.

"Is that even healthy for it?"

"Contrary to popular belief around here, Plant-Pokémon can survive on more than just soil and sunlight."

"I know that. I did raise a few Plant Pokémon myself, you know. I meant that it's sort of like cannibalism, isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I sighed, honestly It didn't matter to me, "So what did you want to talk to me about."

"Right, I was hopping to avoid talking about this for a little longer," Jennie took a sip of her coffee, "You remember Tarsa?"

"The Plant Pokémon loving egomaniac that tried to make me murder for him so that he could achieve godhood or whatever?"

"So you do remember."

"Considering that it wasn't that long ago, duh."

"And here I was going crazy," Jennie took a soothing drink of coffee, "no one else can recall anything about him."

"You don't say…," I looked down at Sue.

"Seriously, I tried everybody," she said, "I think that Tarsa might be using some of his Voodoo magic to make people forget him."

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as magic," I faked a laugh. Being born a Vulpix, I knew better. Besides that, Tarsa was sitting in my lap or at most, a sixth of him was.

"Well, real magic or not," Jennie sighed, "Just be careful. Out of everyone, you needed to be warned the most."

"I'm not afraid of Tarsa," I grined a little, "If he tries to mess with me I'll show him who's boss."

"(Jade's the boss!)," Sue hopped a second. I think that Louis is rubbing off on it.

"Yes, but he might not go after you directly," Jennie explained, "He might go after the people you care about like Louie or even your Mother."

"That woman is not my mother," I snapped at Jennie. At that, the entire shop became a graveyard. Sure, now they noticed us.

"Not your mother?"

"…What I mean is…," I tried to calm down, "we don't see eye to eye."

"Still she's your mother," Jennie tried to comfort me, "You'll miss her if she…."

_…I wouldn't miss her, even if I threw a rock in the opposite direction…_

"I shouldn't have said that," I sighed, even my apple cider couldn't taste good if I tried it now, "Just forget about it okay."

I picked up my things and Sue. I couldn't stand staying here to explain the whole story again, "Thanks for the drink."

"Wait," Jenny grabbed my shoulder, "Just be careful okay."

"I'll be fine. I'm not a helpless little kit anymore."

"I get that you're not a child, but I'm just asking that you…"

"I know exactly what you were asking me," I snapped, "I've heard it all before."

* * *

"What is taking so long," Blair's partner complained to the pilot, "We have to be over the drop zone by now. It's been hours."

"Have patience, it hasn't been that long," the pilot waved his hands from the front of the extremely small plane.

"(Yo mister tight-britches, I know you can hear me.)," Blair said quietly, "(I know my partner's real bad about judging time, But we have been on this here plane for days. Why is that?)"

"(It's nothing, my friend just got in trouble with the higher ups is all.)," Not Squirtle whispered to himself in the seat next to me.

"(If he was caught, why are we still 15,000 ft. in the air?)"

"(The higher ups are hearing my friend's case and as such, have not decided on whether your presence is needed or not.)," Not Squirtle sighed, "(As it turns out this area you're 'going' to is messing with the balance of life and death somehow. More people are dying than there should be and some people who were supposed to be dead didn't make it to the other side. They just caught a soul who's not even supposed to exist.)"

"(Real messed up place this Golnar huh?)," the Charmander nodded to herself, "(Wait, Why is it ya're telling me all this now? I thought ya ain't allowed to tell us anything.)"

"(Because whatever they decide, I fear that this might be the last time that I get to see you.)"

"(Gee, I didn't know that you…)"

"(And boy what a load of my back that will be! Let me tell ya!)," Not Squirtle laughed, "(taking care of you has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Day in and day out nothing, but constant protection.)"

"(Is that so…)," Blair started growling.

"(Yeah, I can't go five minutes without having to swoop down and tie your shoes so you wouldn't trip up.)"

"(Well, if that's how you really feel then, Leave! Go on! GET! I never want to see you again!)," Blare yelled, Not Squirtle vanished from her sight, "(Good riddance…)"

Not Squirtle didn't leave exactly…. He just moved outside onto the right wing of the plane.

"(You did the right thing.)," Not Machop patted his friend on the back.

"(Shut up!)," Not Squirtle sniffled, "(I hate having to do that.)"

"(I didn't say to make her that mad. You just needed to sever your ties with her.)"

"(Just get her through this blasted barrier so that she can help.)"

"(For what it's worth, she's a great charge that you raised, and I'm sorry for asking you to do this.)"

"(It's not your fault that the area is messed up.)"

"(Higher ups say that it's going to be another day before the plane is able to break through…)," Not Machop crossed his arms and sat down indian style, "(but it's going to be out of gas.)"

"(That wont be a problem. She wasn't planing on landing with the plane anyways.)," Not Squirtle chuckled a little, "(that's just the kind of girl she is.)"

* * *

end…


	43. The Line of Duty

Okay, first things first…

I don't own… wait…  
Hi, my name is… wait…  
Congratulations, it's a boy!… No…  
In the beginning… STOP!  
NOT THAT FAR FIRST!

What was I saying? Oh right…  
I was supposed to tell you about how I forgot to finish writing th_ l_st ch_p_r all _he wa_ thr__g_.  
S_ ther_ w_re s_me par_s mis__ng _n it, so you cou_dn't und__stand w_at wa_ hap_e_ng.

So now I filled in the missing parts, so now people don't have to go, "what?"  
when they're not supposed to at least…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

No one lives a perfect life, but it's up to us to make what we can with it.

* * *

My mom went all out to make a lunch for everyone. I mean, seriously, it looked like Thanksgiving. The only thing missing was a Farfetch'd centerpiece.

"Wow, you cooked all of this, Mrs. Lawrence," I heard Tyrone wow behind Brandy.

"It's not that much is it," she laughed, "Guess, I just felt like cooking for some reason."

"You've really out done yourself Cathy," Ms. Kay was the first at the table.

"Come on Tyrone," Karen tugged on his arm to sit by her.

"I really shouldn't," Tyrone groaned, "I need to call my parents first."

"We'll handle that in a minute, but right now, let's get some food in you," Mom said handing him a plate.

"Oh, no really I…," Tyrone flinched, tied his jacket around his waist tighter, and took the plate, "Thank you I'm starving."

I couldn't read Tyrone's emotions at all. He didn't look like he was starving, but he sat down quickly. He took a while to settle down. He kept squirming in his chair and he was blushing… I mean a lot. He reminded me of a kid who just got a spanking. What was he sitting on? Tacks? Broken Glass? A Dunsparce?

"I also have enough for your Pokémon if you would…," Mom smiled again.

"Lunch time, Kiki!"

"Phineas, Time to eat!"

That Vulpix and a Totodile emerged from their Pokéballs.

"(Boy, I'm famished!)," Kiki said as she walked up next to Leo, "(are you done being spazing out, now?)"

"(What ever do you mean, Fatty.)"

"(I am Not Fat! You old geezer!)"

"(Mommy's Kit!)"

"(Daddy's pup!)"

"(Pretty prancer!)"

"(Couch chewer!)"

The Totodile shot off a Water Gun at the bickering couple.

"Phineas, I thought we talked about this."

"(Sorry Pops!)," Phineas laughed as Leo and Kiki shook of the water, "(They look like they needed to cool off.)"

"(Great, now I smell like wet you.)," Kiki stuck out her tongue at Leo.

"(Put that back in your mouth or else I'll bite it off.)," Leo growled.

"(Make me snaggletooth!)"

"(Knock it off you two!)," the Totodile warned, while grinning "(Or I'll bite!)"

Both of those two stopped pitching insults, and shrugged up their noses at each other instead. It wasn't much, but it was enough to convince mom that were ready to get along. (If only a little while.)

"Well, here you all go," Mom placed four bowls of food on the ground for us to have.

"(Ow, it hurts to sit down.)," Kiki moaned, reluctantly Kiki had to bend over to eat.

"(Well then, ya…)," Leo gulped at Phineas's glare, "(…um, best not sit while you eat.)"

Leo then quickly scarfed down his share of food, more so out of fear if anything else. Kiki shortly followed Leo's example.

"(Much better both of you.)," Phineas was satisfied, nodding his head as he plopped himself down in front of his own bowl. It smelled as good as I remembered it. It also tasted a bit better too. I only wish that I didn't have to share my bowl with the Eggsecute. They were a greedy little bunch. I barely got one or two bites before they finished half our share.

"(This stuff is great! Even better than my normal food.)," he turned to me, plopping a pellet in his mouth, "(So you're that…)"

_A fireman in a burning forest. He's not alone. The department's water Pokémon and a few other firemen were with him. Several Wartortle and a Marshtomp were leading the group. Our man in particular was carrying someone very small in his arms. Through the thick smoke he could hear voices._

"_This way!" _

_"Hurry!" _

_"This way to safety!"_

_ The smoke was getting thicker by the second.  
The heat was unbearable. Getting hotter…  
A distinct cracking sound could be heard over the yelling of the others._

"_Phineas!"_

_The fireman hit the ground hard, never to get back up again._

I woke up just as the Totodile coughed up what used to be mom's cooking in my face, "(What the hell was that!?!)"

"(What's with you?)," Leo asked, "(He's just a Torchic.)"

"(Who's covered in mom's cooking.)," I wiped away the barely eaten food from my face feathers, which was a worthless effort since it only got stuck in my wings, "(or at least it used to be before you spat it back out.)"

"(Does that woman's cooking cause some sort of outer body experience?)," Phineas shook, "(I can't believe what I just saw… So cold…)"

"(Great another nut job.)," Kiki sighed, "(I'm surrounded by Weirdos.)"

"(Like you're one to speak.)," Leo snickered.

"(I'm not kidding here… What was that!)," Phineas huffed out a clean mist, "(I've never seen something like this before.)"

"(Well, what did you see?)," Leo asked.

"(I can't explain it… I saw a boy take a gun to his head and then he just… then I saw Pops, he… I've never imagined he could get so angry.)"

"(You mean John?)," Leo asked.

"(That's the human that Ma told me about?)"

"(I'm surprised she tells you anything except for how pretty you are.)"

"(Well, I'm surprised that your trainer baths you.)"

"(Couldn't you two not insult each other for more that two seconds.)," I sighed, "(It's getting old fast and… um, what are you doing?)"

Phineas was watching me very closely, "(You know something don't you?)"

"(About what?)"

"(You know something about what I saw, don't you?)"

"(What makes you say that? Ehehehe…)"

"(Well, for one… You seem to be more scared than I am.)," Phineas stood up, "(And two, the wounds match up.)"

"(Wounds? What wounds?)"

"(There!)," Phineas poked me in the head, "(It's in the exact same spot.)"

"(Ow, don't go poking other people's spots!)"

"(You're like me aren't you?)," Phineas turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

But he did so with a reason. There, just below where he was rubbing, was a slight discoloring. There was a large line on the back of his neck with another line going slightly onto the back of his head. You wouldn't be able to tell it was there unless the Totodile was willing to bend his neck and stay still long enough to show you. It reminded me of a tree branch or something.

"(Except, I'm proud to bare this mark.)"

"(I don't know what you're talking about…)," I lied, "(I'm going to go play somewhere else now.)"

* * *

"Well, don't be shy everyone. Dig in," Ms. Kay said, as she took the first bite, her eyes widened.

"Ms. Kay is it…?"

"… delicious…," she almost cried, as she took the fork from her mouth.

"Amazing," Lou bounced as he ate.

"Really, let me try," I said next, my first bite was amazing. My new sense of smell must have had something to do with how great it tasted. Even my tail (that I was sitting on) stopped moving completely. It tasted so good, that I slowly watched as everyone else took their first bites of Mrs. Lawrence's cooking.

They all paused too…  
But not in the good way.

"So what do you all think?"

"I Love it," I said before stuffing my face as if I hadn't eaten anything in weeks. I almost forgot to use my utensils it was _soo GOOD_!

"Glad to see you've got your appetite," Mrs. Lawrence laughed happily, "To think I was worried that no one would like it. Weird huh?"

"Yeah weird," Karen groaned, not chewing her food.

"Diffidently…," Brandy laughed nervously, "what would have gave you that idea."

"I couldn't begin to understand," I mumbled with my mouth still stuffed, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be," Mrs. Lawrence left the room.

"Hey, are those mashed potatoes," I asked attempting to get myself a serving. 'Attempt' being the key word here. The potatoes didn't want to let go of the spoon and I wound up picking up the bowl with it.

"No, it's glue in a bowl," Karen spat into her napkin, "I'm sorry, but this stuff is awful."

"How can you say that," I reached for another roll or two.

"I'm going to have to agree with Karen about this," Brandy said trying to wash down his share of bread, "Even the rolls taste like Arcanine Crunchies."

"I don't know what's scarier," Karen groaned, "the fact that Mrs. Lawrence's cooking tastes like Pokémon food or that you know what Arcanine Cruchies tastes like."

"There you are," Mr. Bisha bursted his way into the room, "I've been calling you all morning."

…_Eek! Mr. Bisha's here! I've got to hide…_ I screamed in my head as I got under the table.

"Really, I didn't notice," Brandy sighed.

"Disrespectful little," Principal Bisha stopped mid-sentence.

That lie about my amnesia may work for everyone else, but it wouldn't on Mr. Bisha. It's one thing if my friends see me, because Jade wouldn't find out so quickly. Plus, if I have to hide my tail by hiding myself at Jade's place, then they'll just think that my parents kept me at home for the next few days. If someone like Mr. Bisha found out then… they'd call my parents for sure. It wouldn't be long before they'd find out about my tail and then Tyrone the human will have to disappear forever.

Bisha took a breath before continuing, "I'm sorry, I've had a rough weekend."

"(Did Principal Bisha just apologize?)," Tyler chirped next to me.

"I think he did…," I answered without thinking. It took me half a second to realize who I was talking to. I turned around to find that Tyler was just staring at me. He was staring at me so hard that he looked like a marble statue, "Oh, shit…"

"(You can understa-)," he was shouting for a second, but I grabbed him and kept his beak shut.

"Please don't say anything," I pleaded quietly, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I answered him, "No one's supposed to know. Please, I'm begging you. Please don't tell."

"(I don't…)," I let him speak for only a second.

"Promise me that you wont tell."

He just rolled his eyes and sightly nodded.

"Thank you," I sighed, "I can't have them finding me."

"It took me all night, but I finally have it ready," Mr. Bisha yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What? You finished it," Brandy shouted, "in just two days?"

"Finished what," Karen stood up from the table.

"You'll see at school tomorrow, after the announcement," Mr. Bisha smiled, well for him this was an amazing achievement.

"Hold on, Mr. Bisha," Brandy tried to object, "I never said that he agreed to it."

"How can he refuse after he sees it," Mr. Bisha put his right fist over his heart, "after all the blood and sweat that I put into it, he should at least see it."

"He didn't seem like he was interested, but I agree with you," Brandy sighed a little, "Tyler should at least see it."

"Tyler," Mr. Bisha paused, his scent changed, and his eyes widened for a second. Seriously, don't ask me how I noticed all of this at once.

"That's his name," Brandy said looking around the room, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Okay," I looked at Tyler, "I'm gonna let you go now. Go straight to Brandy. Don't let them know I'm down here and I'll get you a treat later."

"(You honestly think that I care about treats?)"

"Just go," I hushed yelled. Tyler slowly walked away. He must of still be suspicious of me, but it's not like he could tell anybody.

"There you are Tyler," Brandy found him.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Bisha looked as if he was having heartburn for another minute, "But I thought that he was given a different name."

"He did, but he didn't like the name at all."

"But why of all the name's…"

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem with the name Tyler," Mrs. Lawrence became stern all the sudden.

"No, it just caught me off guard, is all," Mr. Bisha curled up a little on himself, "I figured that he'd still be called 'Milkshake' is all. What a waste…"

"What is this thing that you're so excited about," Karen needed an excuse to get away from the food, "I want to see it."

"And you will, come Monday. I would like to keep it a surprise for the rest of the students."

"I'm someone who you wouldn't want to make upset."

"Oh yes, your father called me earlier as well," Mr. Bisha grinned a little, "Told me to confiscate your Pokémon for some reason or another."

"He can't do that," Mrs. Lawrence snapped.

"He is her father, so I doubt that he doesn't have that type of authority," Mr. Bisha shrugged, "However, I don't have the authority to take your Pokémon myself, unless you're on school property."

"Is that a threat?"

"I never threaten, Mrs. Mackenzie," Mr. Bisha glared at her, "However, I only give one warning."

* * *

End

Yum… Just like my mother's cooking used to be like.

Anyway Blah blah blah review, blah blah.  
Blah blah review, blah blah blah.  
Blah blah, domination of the world, blah blah review.


	44. Loathing Revenge

Today's chapter is a little… strange in my opinion…

I've hit the old… I'm running out of Ideas thing. _Again._

But don't worry I'm going to bust through this rut with a little…

No wait, I'll ruin the surprise.

Remember to review!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

When you kick a puppy, they'll remember it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"I can't believe that woman," I ranted, "I don't care who she is I can take care of myself."

"(She just wanted you to be careful, Jade.)," Sue said.

"It's not that, Sue. I'm tired of everyone thinking that I can't handle things myself," I huffed, "I tell you its all that damn woman's fault. If she didn't always act like an airhead all the time, then people wouldn't look down on me just because she's supposedly my mother."

"(She's still your mommy though…)"

"Mom's aren't supposed to be idiotic airheads who never speak to you and ignore you when you're sick and helpless."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

_That night… Babie Dolly cried her last breath, but I breathed my first._

"_(Uuugh, My body's so heavy. Uncle! Where am I? I can't see anything. I can't move. )," the baby cried in words than no one but she could understand, "(Uncle! I have to warn her! Mom! Anyone!)"_

"_Ugh, stop that crying," Mrs. Dolly yelled from across the room._

"_(I can't feel my tails! Why am I so cold! It hurts… Uncle!)"_

"_I said quiet," that woman yelled again, "Why are you crying now? Darling, do something!"_

"_Alright, alright," that man groaned, I could hear their bed squeak, "Mommy needs her sleep now, Babie!"_

"_(Who are you!)," I kept screaming at them, "(Put me down! I have to save my) Mom!"_

"_Sweety did you just say 'mom'," that man praised me, patting me on the back, "your first word. Darling our child just said mom!"_

"_(You're not listening to me!)," I kept crying, swinging my limps as hard as I could, "(I have to save) Mom! (I'm not your child!)"_

"_Just make it stop crying," that woman yelled at Mr. Dolly.~~~~~~~~_

"Damn her," I punched the wall next to me,"…………ow…"

"(That wasn't vewy smawt…)"

"I know," I tried to massage my hand, "I'm too angry to be smart right now."

"(Jade's silly!)"

"Well, I guess, Tyrone has had long enough to find Leo by now," I continued walking down the not so busy street, "Do you know think that he's waiting for us back at the shrine?"

"Now who pray tell could you be talking about, my dear?"

"Uncle Smith," I screamed, keeping myself between Sue and him, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Now don't act that way," he kept trying to look over my shoulder, "Where's the rest of him?"

"They're with Lou, where you can't touch them."

"Don't act that way," he shrugged at me, "If I was going to do anything else to them I would have by now."

"Done what to who, dear," a woman had been attached to his arm the whole time.

"No one my Petit Ami," Uncle Smith tickled her under her chin.

"Who's she and why are you calling her little amy? She looks no bigger or smaller than most people."

"My, she has quite a since of humor doesn't she?"

"Petit Ami is French for 'little friend' or in my case 'sweetie'," Uncle Smith explained, but I just became even more confused, "I'm sorry, you haven't… I didn't introduce you two yet? Jade, this is Bernice Zaiten."

"Oh Tenma, you know I prefer to be called Benny," that girl (slash full grown woman) giggled.

"Benny, this is my affiliated niece, Babie Dolly."

"Don't call me that! My name is Jade!"

"Oh, yes, yes. Jade. My bad," Uncle Smith laughed, as if he didn't do it on purpose.

"Can I talk to you," I pulled Uncle Smith aside away from that girl.

"Now, Jade, I know what you're thinking," Uncle Smith smiled again, "how did a guy like me get a woman like that."

"More on the lines of _why_ a guy like _you_," I growled a little, "And what are you planing to do with her?"

"What can I say," Uncle Smith shrugged, "you know me too well."

"I asked you what are you planing."

"Me? I'm not planing anything…," Uncle Smith crossed his heart, "Well, at least for today."

"You better not be."

"Jade, I'm not going to do anything to her," he smiled, "That is unless she asks me to."

"This isn't like you," I stepped back in disgust, "are you really in love with _her_?"

"Well, she is one of my least loathed humans," he said as he looked up lovingly, "I might actually like her."

I slapped him. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough for me to make sure that he wasn't under some kind of hypnotic spell. I then checked his forehead for a fever. It was cold as ever.

"Satisfied?"

"For now," I sighed.

"Good, because she's been wanting to meet you for some time now."

"Why is that?"

"It might have to do with me talking about you nonstop."

"Does she know about…"

"Our little secrets," he asked, "Not yet."

"Smithy! You're not abandoning me for a younger woman are you?"

"Smithy…," I laughed a little bit, "That will be fun to play with."

"It would be," Uncle Smith laughed, "of course, not ma chérie."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I spent some girl time with you affiliated Niece," she quickly took my hand and pulled me down the street.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"I want to know so much more about you!"

"I said wait!"

* * *

Jade's dear Uncle Smith stayed where he was, watching Benny practically drag Jade away.  
He couldn't follow them, even if he wanted to due to his toes handicapping him.  
That body of his had to endure just a little bit longer. But this stress.  
He grinned that evil little grin of his and took out his cigarets.

"I trust that you can handle her, my dear…"

"Sweet relief," he puffed slowly.

* * *

Mr. Bisha had finally left with Tyler and Brandy. So then, I could come out of hiding, I mean, 'finding my contact lens'. In submission to his whining, I let Mrs. Lawrence and Ms. Kay take Lou out back to see Andrew and the other Pokémon for a little while. Karen had been left steaming. She was ready to punch someone's lights out. I stayed inside with her only to make sure that she didn't damage the house.

Okay, so maybe, I just wanted more of that food. It was still better than anything I've ever had before.

"That Bisha," Karen growled, brushing Kiki down, "just who does he think he is."

"You have to admit, that was strangely nice of him," I leaned onto the table to reach another roll, "I mean, he warned you."

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"I can't help it…," I shrugged and took a bite, "anyway, what are you going to do?"

"There's not much that I can do," Karen sighed, "I don't want to do it, but I'll have to leave Kiki and Andrew here."

"(I don't mind, Ma.)," Kiki yipped, "(I like it here. Well, except for the itchbag over there.)"

"(Better a itchbag than a sassy spitfire.)," Leo snickered to himself just behind me.

"I wonder what they were talking about before they left," Karen snorted.

"You're going to have to be patient until Monday," None of us said that.

"You," we both jumped to our feet.

"Until then, how about we play for a little while," Eddie smiled at the doorway.

"What are you doing here," I found myself growling, I coughed to make myself stop.

"I'm here to see if you two are ready for that match."

"What match," I stepped back, "when did I agree to a match."

"Oh, that's right. You didn't, she did," Eddie laughed, "Why didn't you tell him, Karen?"

"Because it was none of his business," Karen stood up, "I'm getting my own revenge."

"So, are your Pokémon ready or not?"

"Of course not," Karen yelled, "Does Kiki look like she can fight you right now?"

"You don't need to use her. We both know that," Eddie laughed.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"She does have you," Eddie laughed, "and that's good enough for me."

"You want me to use, Tyrone?"

"Why not," he shrugged, "we're betting Gates in this battle, so why not use them."

"Gate…," my head throbbed. I couldn't think for a minute. It hurt so much to think. Something about that word just frightened me when Eddie said it.

"Tyrone are you okay," Karen was next to me before I knew it.

"(What's wrong Aniki?)," Leo too.

"My head. I can't remember… something."

"Seems like being effected by two Gates is having a negative affect on you," Eddie tried to step closer to me. At that word, my head continued to throb.

"(Keep away from my Aniki!)," Leo growled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Eddie got to eye level with Leo, "I'm going to need that 'thing' I gave to you back."

"(I said… BACK OFF!)," Leo barked and slightly 'Howled', Eddie was knocked back and Kiki flashed red for a moment. Personally, it hurt my ears. Karen had to hold me up for a moment. I didn't even know Leo was that strong and I raised him.

"You selfish, ungrateful little beast," Eddie frowned, "You and your Aniki."

"Hey, don't cal- ow, I-," I growled. My memories came back. Not the memories that I was faking to not remember, but the memories of when Eddie, did something… What was it? It hurts so much, but I can't remember how Eddie did it. All I could remember was that Eddie did it. Eddie hurt me. "I remember now, grrrawrl."

"Remember? Remember wha-," Eddie slightly grinned and whispered softly enough that only those with excellent hearing could, "I see, you forgot what happened the last time we met."

"(What did you do to my Aniki.)," Leo's fur stood on end, this scared even Kiki.

"You kidnapped me. You did something to me," I could barely stay calm. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Then let us fight it out," Eddie said as he stood up, "I know you want your revenge on me too."

"Fine," I snarled, "Come on Leo."

"Wait a minute, this is supposed to be between me and him."

"Let me handle this, Karen."

"No," Karen snapped, "I wont let you or anyone else fight my battles for me."

"But this isn't your battle," I growled like a wild… I don't know what. I was so angry and I didn't exactly know why.

"Obviously, you can't think straight right now," Karen stomped her foot, "and He challenged Me."

"Tell you what," Eddie proposed, "How about if Karen uses Leo? That way the rest of your Pokémon can get the rest that they need and you both can get your revenge on me."

"You're on," we agreed.

* * *

End

Next time on Phoenix Feathers…

Jake Vs Leo

Eddie VS Karen

"Where the River Begins"


	45. Where the River Begins

Let's go Spring Break! Yeah!

In case you didn't know this…

I so totally excited right now!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

With great power, comes people who will abuse it…

* * *

"Well, here it is," Mr. Bisha spread out his arms to the surprise in question. Mr. Bisha had made this huge structure just for me, in honor of me. Well, technically not 'me' as Johnathan Lawrence, but for "Milkshake the Shiny Torchic". How did I know this? There was this huge sign just above the entrance. Right there above the doorway were the words "Milkshake the Shiny Torchic" as Brandy read it for me. Like I said early on, no one knew that I was gone. And the school just didn't care.

Anyways, his surprise was this large roomy barn like structure. It was designed to let me have all the open space that I needed and all the food that I wanted. It was next to the school's private Pokémon Center just in case I got hurt. There was also a small area were I would do tricks for the younger students. I don't know what the student council was thinking when they gave them permission to do this.

We already had been given a small tour of the place, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I already made up my mind about it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"(I think that your ego is too big for you fit through the door.)"

"Tyler…," Brandy was about to scold me, "What do you think about this?"

"(I think that it's a terrible thing that you brought me here.)"

"Come on, be nice," Brandy frowned.

"He doesn't like it?"

"Well, I'm personally impressed with the work you did on it," Brandy complimented on the 'big surprise', "but Tyler might be a little too young to _appreciate _it as much as I do."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Principal Bisha puffed out his chest like a Swellow, "I've never worked on anything as hard as I had for this. I personally drove every nail and board into it's construction."

"All for him huh," Brandy grinned. They were trying to guilt me into this. And damn it, it was _working_.

"(Fine, I'll go through with it.)," I sighed, "(But not permanently.)"

"Okay, then," Brandy smiled, "Alright Mr. Bisha, Tyler approves."

"Of course, he does," Principal Bisha was satisfied.

"However, I will need to stay with him until he's comfortable to be on his own."

"Well, I didn't build this thing for you."

"Of course not, but the first few nights he might get lonely living at the school."

"Then I'll have some revisions done to make it possible, but only for a short while. Wouldn't want to make the other students jealous now do we?"

"Thank you Mr. Bisha," Brandy waved, "Well, we're going to go tell everyone the good news."

"That's alright by me, but I expect to see the two of you first thing in the morning."

* * *

"(I can't believe I let you guilt me into this.)"

"I didn't try to guilt you."

"(I don't need a lie detector for a gut to know that's a lie.)"

"Okay, so… it wasn't as hard to guilt you as I thought it would be," Brandy shrugged a little, "but still, Mew said that we need to find the Phoenix Gate in two months time. This way you'll be able to look for it anywhere on the school grounds."

"(Two months is plenty of time.)"

"For a school project maybe, but we're looking for a needle in a haystack here. Not to mention that someone else might have already found the needle."

"(I understand that, but what do you expect me to do here?)"

"I don't know," Brandy joked, "look cute or something."

"(Why can't you just strangle me and get it over with?)"

"You don't get it, do you? The Phoenix Gate is a necklace and knowing the girls in school they'll be bound to show it off."

"(What kind of girl wouldn't?)," I laughed, for a little bit, but then stopped.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"(Brandy could you do me a favor?)," I looked up at him.

"Put you down? Sure…"

"(No, not that… well yeah, but…)," I sighed as he placed me on the ground, "(Brandy, can you take me to say goodbye to my old home?)"

"You want me to take you to your old house?"

"(Just for a little while… Please…)"

"Well, I don't see any reason why not," Brandy smiled, standing up, "Lead the way."

* * *

"So we'll duke it out here and now," I said raising my arms to the beautiful sun as the all of us reached the clearing, "It's such great day to be alive. I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes."

"Do you have to sing about it…," Tyrone glared at me.

"This is the same field where we met," Karen noticed, "this is perfect we can finish this where we started."

"Technically, you two started. I, however, ended it."

"Not the point," Karen snapped at me, "and wipe that smirk off your face before you find yourself airborne on Mars."

"So to make this somewhat fair," I put my hands behind my head as I walked, "I'll only use one Pokémon, but I wont use any Water attacks, and in exchange you don't use Roar for an insa-win. Agreed?"

"That's fine with me," Tyrone growled, but quickly started coughing. He was trying his best to suppress the Growlithe in him. I knew that was one of the side effects to the Phoenix Gate being used improperly, "I'll play as Referee."

"Hey, no fair I want to play too," Lou whined.

"This isn't a game Lou," Tyrone groaned, "It's a Pokémon battle."

"But I wanna play too!"

"Look Lou, this is between Karen and Eddie there," Tyrone explained, "All I'm doing is making sure that they play by the rules. Since you don't know the rules then you can't be Referee."

"Fine," Lou frowned, "I didn't wanna play anyways."

"Referee fairly and I'll even let Leo keep the power that I gave him earlier."

"What power," Tyrone asked like an idiot.

"Wow, did you really forget everything," I laughed as I reached into my jacket's hidden pocket, "I wouldn't mind showing you again."

"What are," I watched his eyes widen at the sight of the Dragon Gate, "Keep that thing away from me."

"Tyrone, quit being such a baby and let's start this match," she juggling Leo's Pokéball.

"Alright fine," he said as he got into position, Kiki followed and sat down next to him, "If you're both ready."

"Let's go, Leo." Karen was the first to release her Pokémon, but I didn't have time to watch him materialize.

"Jake, I choose you!"

My favorite Pokémon roared as he was released from the confines of his Pokéball.

"(Mew, damn…)," Leo stayed still looking up at the towering sea serpent, "(what kind of Pokémon are you?)"

"(Who said that?)," Jake curved downwards to get a better view of his opposition, "(Oh, it's that Growlithe from before. Nice to meet you…)"

"Wow, you look so cool," Lou somehow appeared on the battle field without anyone noticing.

"(Um… thank you?)"

"Can we play with each together!"

"(Sure, I love games.)," Jake nodded and smiled (Well, the best that a Gyarados can anyways.), "(How about Hide and Go Seek?)"

"(How can I take this thing seriously?)," Leo growled to himself.

"Lou get off the field," Karen shouted waving her arms fiercely, "You're going to get hurt if you stay there!"

"But I wanna play with Jake!"

"(Oh, so I'm going we're in a battle?)," Jake turned to see me nod, "(Well, if that's the case then we'll have to play later.)"

"Okay," Lou bounced happily off the field. Only to sit down quietly next to Kiki and his Eggsecute.

"Okay, so if we're all ready, begin!"

"Hey, Jake no water attacks! That's our handicap for today," Eddie shouted, "Oh and Ladies first!"

"Okay, Leo let's start off with a Flame Wheel!"

Leo's Flame Wheel surrounded him as he charged at Jake.

"Dodge."

Jake just simply twisted to the left and the spinning wheel slipped right past him. Jake yawned as he twisted around to counter with Bite.

"Leo use Flamethrower!"

…_What a pointless effort…_ I thought before the Flame Wheal disbursed itself. Leo wasn't inside of it. There was a huge fireball coming from behind Jake.

"Behind you," I shouted before watching Jake being struck with a critical hit. I could have sworn that I saw Jake's eyes roll into the back of his head. But he shook it off and turned to face the puppy Pokémon.

"(Nice shot. You've gotten stronger.)," Jake laughed a little, "(That's great! I thought that this would be boring!)"

"Seems that I gave them too much of an advantage," I sighed, glad that Jake was alright, "Let's try a Twister next!"

Jake took a deep breath and released a miniature tornado against the Leo. Leo didn't bother to dodge. But took the hit head on. He was knocked backwards, and flipped into a recovery and slid back a few feet.

"Karen, what are you doing," Tyrone yelled at her, "You have to tell Leo to dodge! It's a loyalty thing!"

"So in other words, he's going to do exactly like Karen orders. Thereby making him completely predictable," I yelled at him, "Thanks for the tip, I'll remember that!"

"Hey, no help from the referee," Karen yelled, "Leo, Leer and then follow up with a couple more of those Flame Wheels!"

The dog's eyes flashed as he charged my sea serpent. He jumped and started rolling with the Flame Wheel this time. It had to of been twice the size that it normally was if not then triple. The main part of the Flame Wheel seemed to split near the middle creating a sort of well, "disk wings" might be the best way to describe them.

Jake took in another breath for a Twister counter attack. Firing the tornado at the Flame Wheel did nothing to slow it down. The Flames Wheel bounced off the ground and cut right through the Twister as if it wasn't even there. Jake twisted his body downward out of the way to dodge. He then twisted back upwards behind Leo, readying a violet and yellow flame in his jaws.

"Dragon Rage," I shouted.

"Counter with another Flame Wheel! Then get in close with Bite!"

Jake didn't hesitate to release his flames, Leo was as predictable as I thought he'd be. He countered Jake's flames using a Flame Wheel like the first one (without him inside). He then ran under both attacks to get in close to take a Bite out of Jake. Which wasn't a good idea. Jake's scales are just as hard as any Magikarp's. He yelped out of pain, although so did Jake.

"Flame Wheel, once more! Close range!"

Leo jumped up and flipped himself into that fireball again.

"Jake, Ice Beam!"

Jake's mouth concentrated the lite blue Ice Beam. He also had the idea to combine the natural cold of his Ice Fang attack to the beam to make it stronger. The blue blast collided with Leo's Flame Wheel. The end result was giant explosion of mist. No one could see a thing that was happening inside the fog. I could hear the cries of the battle.

Of all the sounds, I fear that of Jake's body crashing down into the ground to be the most frightening thing that I could have heard. He could have killed Leo doing something dangerous like that. But Thrash was the only thing that Jake could do in this situation. Thank the Legendaries that it worked, but for Leo…

* * *

End

Who won? Who won?

Wait, I'm not supposed to ask that yet…

How do you spell oponate? Opponate? Oponaite? Openate?

I can't remember and Spell Check is worthless in finding out.

I've had to use the word "Opposition".


	46. Legally Breaking In

Here's the exciting conclusion to the battle.

I hope that you didn't see it coming.

Jake or Leo?

Who won?

So why the early update?

I'm ahead in my writing. So why not?

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Show no mercy, when you are not going to be shown any yourself.

* * *

Of all the sounds, I fear that of Jake's body crashing down into the ground to be the most frightening thing that I could have heard. He could have killed Leo doing something dangerous like that. But Thrash was the only thing that Jake could do in this situation. Thank the Legendaries that it worked, but for Leo…

Jake was out of control. Spining and twisting and crashing into everything. Leo jumped up onto Jake and held on. When the dust settled, both of our Pokémon were now laying on the ground. Only one was still awake.

"No Leo!"

"(I'm fine, Aniki…)," Leo growled, and barked a cough, "(Ow, save for a few bruises.)"

"Leo is still conscious… Jake is unable to battle," Tyrone looked like he was going to hyperventilate, before running onto the field, "Leo, are you alright."

"We won," Karen was trying to recover from her shock, "We won!"

"Leo, I'm so sorry," Tyrone hugged Leo in his arms.

"(I'll be fine… I'm just a little worn out is all.)"

"Is he going to be…," Karen stooped down beside Tyrone, "Okay?"

"He'll be fine.," Tyrone growled, "No thanks to you."

"Look, Karen did her best and Leo did better than even I thought he would," I said in Karen's defense, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"(Did I just… lose?)," Jake moaned as he woke up, "(Sorry Eddie.)"

"It'll be okay, Jake. Return," I Returned Jake to his Pokéball and reached inside my bag for a Super Potion, "Here. This should help."

"We don't need your help," Karen snapped at me.

"Look, I really don't like fighting," I snapped back at her, "But you two wouldn't be satisfied until I did. So now that the fighting's done, let me help anyway that I can."

"I hate to break this to you but…," Karen snapped, "You're the one who challenged me!"

"Did you have to say it like that," Tyrone wrenched at Karen's outburst.

"Well, I still can't let you two keep that Gate," I scolded, "It's dangerous."

"What Gate," Karen shrieked, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Well, I guess someone like you wouldn't know that it's called," I sighed, "It's a medal about this big. Has a huge red jewel in the middle."

"Okay, I may be rich, but I don't have anything like that. Sounds like something an old maid would wear."

"You don't…," I gasped, "But Tyrone said…"

"I didn't say squat to you," Tyrone snapped, "You made that mistake all on your own."

"Then who has it," I snapped.

"Hm, seems like my amnesia is coming back to me."

"Quit faking it," I yelled, but Tyrone just shrugged his shoulders and smiled as if he really didn't know.

"Well, however bad my memory seem to be," Tyrone said as he Returned Leo, "I believe that you owe us something."

"Fine…," I conceded defeat, I reached inside my jacket's hidden pocket.

"So now get out of our lives forever," Karen pointed.

"Oh, that's right…," I kind of laughed, "that was the deal."

"But when you think about it, that's not really a suitable punishment," Tyrone pushed Karen's arm down and grinned.

"What are you suggesting," I was getting scared.

I thought that giving them my Gate would be the worse that could happen.  
I was wrong of course, but still… I didn't expect this from these people…

* * *

"So this is where you used to live?"

"(Yeah…)," I sighed, everything looked the same. Well, for me that is. You personally don't even know what it looked like in the first place. If you want an accurate description of what my suburban home looked like, you'd have to watch old _'Leave It to Bedoof'_ reruns. Then throw in some modern renovations, some tecnicolor and it's home sweet home. Well, it was home sweet home. Now it's just a house that I used to live in.

"Well, now that you see it do you want to go back to Ms. Kay's?"

"(Not yet. Can we go inside?)"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"(No reason. Just need to check on something.)," I said, "(Something personal.)"

"I doubt your mother's going to scold you for any dirty magazines that you're hiding under your bed."

"(What kind of person do you think I was!)"

"I'm kidding," Brandy laughed, "besides it's breaking and entering."

"(It's not illegal to go inside my own house.)"

"But it's not your house anymore. It's still illegal."

"(For you, but not for me.)," I pointed out, "(That human law doesn't apply to 'wild' Pokémon like me.)"

"Sneaky…," Brandy laughed a little harder, "are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"(Just grab the spare key from mom's Shaymin Chia'Poké statue.)"

"I'll take that as a yes then," he got the key and opened the door for me, "course you realize, I can't legally follow you in there."

"(Not even if I invite you inside?)"

"No, I like having a clean slate."

"(Just come inside! It's not like my mother's going to press charges.)"

"You really want whatever it is you're after, don't you?"

"(Why bother asking!)," I yelled running inside, "(My room's this wa-eeh, huh?)"

"What happened in here," Brandy almost yelled, "It looks like a Wild Pokémon already got in here."

"(I don't get it… Mom'd never leave the house looking like this.)," I couldn't believe my eyes, "(She barely lets me keep my room how I like it.)"

"Something must have happened."

"(There's nothing that we can do about that now. My room's upstairs.)," I ran up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a minute," Brandy tried to catch me, but I was already up the stars before he had a chance to do anything. My bedroom door was already wide open. It didn't look like mom ever bothered to close it. My room was exactly how I left it, I think… Messy, but at the same time, it was almost like a completely different person had been living in my room for a week or so.

"So this was your room?"

"(I think so…)"

"Now what's so important that you needed me to break the law for?"

"(Oh, um, just in case I needed another door to be opened.)," I said, hopping onto my old bed, "(everything feels so different.)"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he said walking over to my desk, "are these yours?"

"(I hope so… that _is_ my desk.)"

"My God, who knew you had such a sick mind," Brandy showed me one of the pictures.

"(Gah, what the hell are those!)," I shrieked at what I saw, "(I take back what I said. Those are NOT mine!)"

"Isn't this your signature," Brandy pointed to the scribbles near the bottom.

"(I wouldn't know. Mew took away my ability to read, remember?)"

"Is that so," he watched me nod, then got back to looking at my desk. While he was distracted with that, I flipped over my pillow. Nothing was under it. There was barely an indentation from where something blunt had scratched the covers up. But otherwise, the item I was looking for wasn't there.

"(Damn… I must have put it on the day I died. Which means that it's still with my body.)"

"Hey, what's this," Brandy picked up one of my papers.

"(Hey, don't read that!)"

"You must have really been out of your mind to write these," he read one despite my opposition…

"Get up, get out, give up the fight.  
Work all day. Rest a night.  
Submit yourself to be a drone.  
Oh well, at least, you wont be alone.  
Our freedom rests within our borders.  
Our freedom comes from taking orders.  
Go home to sleep. Now power down.  
You're safe, but wear eternal frown."

"(I said don't read those!)"

"Don't get your feathers ruffled over nothing," Brandy smiled, "This reminds me of Principal Bisha."

"(It should. That's who I based it off of. But it's still a work in process.)," I shrugged, watching Brandy go through some more of my papers, "(why are you still looking through my stuff!)"

"I want to read another one."

"(Well, don't go through my junk.)"

"Junk? Some of these poems are good. Scary and depressing, but good."

"(Well, I don't think so… I don't keep my good poems out in the open.)"

"What's this," Brandy found another one, "I'm scared. I can't think straight. I can't explain it. If someone is reading this… hm…"

"(What are you reading?)," I asked, but he ignored me, "(Brandy, tell me what you're reading.)"

"It's nothing," Brandy crumbled up the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"(I can tell you're lying.)"

"Sigh, I think that it's your suicide note."

"(I wrote a note?)"

"Well, it sounds more like a confession to your depression," Brandy took it out again, "It goes on and on about, um, well, your problems."

"(I vaguely remember doing that. Why were you trying to hide if from me?)"

"So you can tell when I'm lying right?"

"(Not 'lying', per say, but I can tell when you're giving me Tauros. Now answer the question.)"

"It says that… you thought… someone's trying to kill you."

"(Does it say who I thought it was?)"

"Well, there's only one name that keeps popping up," Brandy just shook his head, "but it sounds more like an imaginary monster. After all, Youko pops up in you poems here too."

"(What did you say?)"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Brandy dropped the papers back on to my desk, "I didn't want to bring up some bad memories."

"(No, Terry called me Youko too.)," I jumped to my feet, "(That has to be it.)"

"Has to be it? What are you talking about?"

"(Look, I can't explain it all right now.)," I hopped off the bed, "(Is there anything else about Youko?)"

"I don't see anything else," Brandy said as he shifted through the papers again, "Wait a minute… Why am I following your orders? I'm the adult here."

"(Um, because I'm a helpless little Torchic, you're a nice guy, and I can say, "please".)"

"Well, then answer me, why you wanted to come here?"

"(I told you… for personal reasons.)"

"Okay, even a Slowpoke with a mental defect can tell that you're hiding something from me."

"(Even Slowpoke have things that they'd rather not say.)"

"Well, you don't seem like the type that has any embarrassing secrets."

"(It's not embarrassing. It's just personal… so just leave it at that.)," I sighed, double checking under the bed.

"Touchy…"

I looked everywhere it could have fallen, if I had left it in here. It wasn't anywhere under there. The only thing that was under there was my book.

"(It's not here anyways…)," I sighed pushing my book out from under my bed.

"What's that?"

"(If you must read my poems, at least read the good ones.)"

* * *

Brandy packed my collection of poems and a few other papers into his backpack. He lifted his backpack up with a grunt. He smiled signaling that he was good to go. That's when the house phone started ringing. It made the two of us jump and knock our heads on the ceiling. We crept quickly down the stairs and back to the back door. We barely reached the living room again when the machine picked up.

"~Hello you've reach the Lawrence residence we can't come to the phone right now so _*static**beep*_~ Hello, this is Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center. You're not going to believe this, but… we've found a Pokémon that's registered under Mr. Jonathan Lawrence. I can't give you all the details over the machine so…"

"Hello, this is John."

* * *

End

I hope that you've all enjoyed the ending to that battle.

Youko shows his ugly name again.

Who is Youko?

Who answered the phone?

How many of these questions can you guess right?

I count at least one…

But since I'm not Omnipotent then I can't tell what you all think.

Review so that I will know and possibly improve.


	47. The Act

Most of you are wondering now.

What happened to Terry?

What's wrong with him?

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

When they fear you, they will obey you.  
When they love you, they will save you.  
So which form of respect is better?

* * *

Brandy packed my collection of poems and a few other papers into his backpack. He lifted his backpack up with a grunt. He smiled signaling that he was good to go. That's when the house phone started ringing. It made the two of us jump and knock our heads on the ceiling. We crept quickly down the stairs and back to the back door. We barely reached the living room again when the machine picked up.

"~Hello you've reach the Lawrence residence we can't come to the phone right now so _*static**beep*_~ Hello, this is Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center. You're not going to believe this, but… we've found a Pokémon that's registered under Mr. Jonathan Lawrence. I can't give you all the details over the machine so…"

"Hello, this is John," Brandy answered the phone, "You found my Pokémon?"

"(What are you doing?)"

"Look," Brandy covered the phone, "She obviously doesn't know that you're dead and you've only ever had one Pokémon."

"(Terry!)," I realized, "(Thank you, but are you crazy!)"

"I'm sorry about that. Is it my Treeko? Yes? That's Terry! He's been gone for…," Brandy's eye's widened, "What did you say was wrong with him? Well, is there anything that you can do? … I see… Yes… I'll find it and then be right over."

"(What's wrong with Terry?)"

"Wouldn't you rather see him again?"

"(Of course, I do.)"

"Then tell me where you kept his Pokéball and your Pokédex. I'll tell you on the way there."

* * *

"O M G," Benny yelled, grabbing a shirt with a baby Whismur, "It's as cute as a button."

"You realize I hate cute, right," I groaned deeply. This woman put me in six or seven different clothes that were fluffy, poofy, pink, blue, green, and plain old 'blah'. Now she's holding up a shirt that I'm certain a five year old would abandoned, "With a passion."

"Well, I've had my fun," she laughed, "what kind of clothes do you like?"

"I don't like any clothes," I sighed picking up another shirt with a Pichu on it, "Especially, cute."

"(I like this one.)," Sue hopped onto the counter wearing some weird looking blue and white hat.

"You look like the severed head of a Pachirisu," I screamed, "Where did you find that?"

"Give me that," Benny nearly shrieked herself, "It's mine."

"Why do you have something like that?"

"No reason! I'm just holding it for a relative," she hid it in her purse, but the bag had more than 'just makeup' in there.

"Why are you holding that many costumes for a relative?"

"Okay… I admit it, but only because my Honey Cake trusts you," she got in close to whisper, "I'm a closet cosplayer!"

"A what?"

"You know," she dug for another hat and forced in on her head, "PikaCHU!"

"Not to sound like I care but, _A What?_"

"Basically, I'm someone who likes to dress up like Pokémon," Benny laughed, "It's kind of embarrassing, since I'm not a little kid any more."

"I didn't think that hu… people like you existed."

"I just can't help myself," Benny laughed, "Plus your Uncle seems to like it."

"Let me guess, he has a thing for women with tails?"

"How'd you guess?"

"That explains why he likes you…," I frowned.

"I especially love Vulpix and Ninetails," she switched hats to that of a Ninetails scalp.

"Then you'd really love Uncle Smith."

"Of course, I do! I love everything about him!"

"Trust me, he's not the, um, man for you."

"(He's a monster!)," Sue started crying, "(A liwer and a big Jewk.)"

"Sue, stop crying," I pat her on the back, "I know, there, there."

"You're not like you mother at all."

"You know my mother."

"Only what I've heard from your Affiliated Uncle," she smiled tickling what would be the Eggsecute's 'belly', "You're almost a natural at this yourself."

…_It helps when you've had a good mother once…_

"Well, here's you bag," Benny handed me my backpack, "How about we go to the next store? They have these Tails in the back that i'm just dying to get."

"Oh Mew, look at the time," the clock on the store's wall suddenly caught my attention (and by that, I mean: my attention finally caught wind of a clock), "I've really got to go. I was supposed to meet Lou over an hour ago."

"Oh, please just one more store…"

"No, I have to get going now," I didn't hesitate to distance myself as quickly as possible from that woman.

* * *

"Okay, see you," Benny waved good-bye, just as her phone was ringing. She flipped it out only to hear…

"Hello, sweetie! I hope everything is going well between Babie and you."

"Ugh. You're too late, you can stop that now," Ms. Zaiten snapped, "She's gone."

"Ooh, so you let her escape?"

"Let her escape? No offense, but I couldn't even keep her captivated for a moment. Not even when she found this cosplay trash."

"Not even when you showed her the Vulpix costume?"

"I thought you said she'd be drawn into it."

"Well… this might pose a problem…"

"I embarrassed myself with these stupid hats for nothing," Ms. Zaiten yelled on the phone, "Frankly, are you sure that she's the Vulpix we're looking for?"

"As positive as you are the Sixth," Tenma chuckled, "You make a marvelous actress, Madam Zaiten."

"She didn't even have a proper Pokémon," she yelled at him, "Even if I challenged her to a battle, she wouldn't be able to participate."

"Oh, yes she hates to put Pokémon in Pokéballs," Tenma laughed, "I don't know where she'll get a Growlithe, but she does have an Azurill."

"Tell me again why you think that she's the Vulpix."

"She was always fascinated with Vulpix. She even has a whole set of Vulpix tails hidden in her room."

"So you've said… but she wasn't the least bit interested in the matching hat."

Tenma explained to the woman again, "and one of the laws of Future Telling is that: If the future states that the shoe fits then it will happen. So that means when the shoe doesn't fit then make it."

"Isn't that cheating," Ms. Zaiten's sweat dropped, "I mean…"

"Oh Mes Ami, What you call cheating, I call fulfillment."

"But does it really fit with the Pair's prophecy?"

"Just leave it to me," Tenma chuckled, "I'll make sure that she'll have a decent Pokémon by tomorrow. Even if I have to give her my own."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Nurse Joy. I've got a bad case of Pink eye," Brandy apologized for wearing the sunglasses and my old hat, "Here's Terry's Pokéball."

"Good come this way… quickly," Nurse Joy pulled Brandy down to the ER. I had to follow foot. The last time that I was in this place, I was the patient. And before that, I was the Trainer. Now, I'm neither one. Sort of…

Sorry, just thought it's kind of funny.

"So where did you find him," Brandy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if we told you," Nurse Joy walked over to the table where Terry was laying down. Water was being poured on his body constantly. Some kind of drug was being pumped through his vain. His colorings were all off. His green skin was faded, his red belly was almost a tan and his tail was a brownish red. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Terry turned into a Shiney Pokémon overnight. An oxygen mask was over his muzzle which was the only thing that let anyone know that the Treeko was still breathing.

"So you found him like this?"

"Actually, he was in better condition before," Nurse Joy sighed, "There's not much else that we can do for him."

Brandy had explained to me what was happening to Terry. I don't think that even he understood it very well himself. Terry somehow developed an unstoppable Burn. Normally, an affliction like Burn would go away after a Pokémon Faints, but it didn't. Normal Burn Heals and Full Heals weren't working and Full Restores only helped to extend his suffering. There was the only thing that they could figure out to do now. They had to put Terry into a Pokéball and use the Healing Machine. When they tried to capture Terry themselves, it didn't work. It was only then that they discovered that Terry was already registered under a "Jonathan Lawrence". If this didn't work then they only have two options… Both of them not very pleasant.

Either A: They keep Terry isolated in a Pokéball for years to come, until they find a cure.  
Otherwise B: Stop his suffering… *gulp*… permanently. Mew forbid or else I'll roast Mew myself.

"(Brandy…)," I nudged at his pants leg. He looked down at me, but understood what I was going to ask of him.

"Nurse Joy, can I please speak to Terry alone for a minute, before we try this? Just in case."

"I wouldn't advise it, but I'll give you a few minutes," Nurse Joy shooed all of the Chansey and Blissey out of the immediate room. Brandy picked me up and set me next to Terry.

"(Terry? Can you hear me?)"

Terry's bloodshot eyes opened to stare at me. I couldn't tell if he hated me or was overjoyed. His heart monitor didn't seem to change much so he might have not any strong emotions either way.

"(Terry, I'm sorry about the last time we spoke… I wasn't myself.)"

"(Even on my deathbed… you still want to haunt me…)," he breathed heavily.

"(Terry, this isn't your deathbed. I wont let it be!)," I cried a little bit, "(You're going to get better. Even if I have to go beg Mew for it.)"

"(I said stop… messing with me… Youko.)," Terry turned his head away from me.

"(Terry, I'm not Youko. I'm John. I'm sorry, but I am. Ask me anything. I'll prove it to you somehow.)"

"(Why bother… you probably… already know… everything… about him.)"

"(Terry, Please I'm begging you.)"

"(Okay then… why do you love Torchic so much?)"

"(I don't. I think that they're the lowest scum of the planet and deserve to be thrown into the great abyss where they belong.)"

"(Lucky guess…)," Terry would have spat if he could, "(The day that… I was kidnapped… we played a game…)"

"(Tag… But then I lost track of you. I don't know where you hid, but it must have been close to where that Fake Team Rocket were hiding. Why else would they take you?)," I blurted out, Terry's heart was racing a bit more now.

"(I. I… I wasn't finished… with the question…)," he almost growled.

"(Liar… You know that you can't lie to me.)," I laughed a little.

"(John?… It is you…)," Terry's heart was racing now, "(So you really… did die?)"

"(Yeah, I don't like to talk about it.)," I stared at him, "(I need to ask you about Youko. Who is he?)"

"(Did you really… forget?… You used to dream… about him for… the longest time… you woke up… screaming…)"

"(I did?)"

"(You kept… dreaming about… that monster… )," Terry was crying himself for, "(for weeks you… woke up screaming… I was powerless… to stop him… from haunting you…)"

…so _that's what my suicide note was about…_

"(He kept taunting you… I had to watch…)," Terry looked at the ceiling, "(But you refused… to give in… You stayed strong… no matter what… Youko said… all I could do… was watch.)"

"(Terry, that's not true… you were there for me. Even if we couldn't talk like we can now. You were there. That was good enough for me. It always was. Rise or fall, we were and always will be partners.)"

"(John… I swear if you're… really Youko… I'll kill you.)"

"(It's really me. Just you wait. Once you're all healed up, Brandy can take you with us.)"

"(Is that who… that guy is?)," Terry smiled with his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Terry," Brandy took off the glasses for a second, "My name's Brandy. I'm going to substitute for the things that John can't do anymore. Like use thumbs. Hehehehe."

"(I appreciate that.)," Terry 'smiled' again, before his body suddenly became engulfed in flames.

"(Terry!)," I screamed.

The next few moments happened so quickly. I know that the Nurses came in to take Brandy and Terry away. But I could still hear him screaming. The flames must have died down at some point, but I was in too much of a panic to process what had happened. I remember Terry's cries. That's the last thing that I remember clearly, everything else was a big blur.

Terry's screams, and that the flames were violet.

That's all I can remember.

* * *

End

Sorry guys…


	48. The Other Act

The Masks Come Off

Basically, I'm going to flip all of your perspectives as to who did what and when.

But what else is new?

This is the last early update for a little while so… Enjoy!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Do we truly see what we think we see?

* * *

"Man Lou, what have you been eating," I laughed, shifting Lou higher on my back. I don't know how he did it, but he fell asleep in the middle of the Battle, "You're so light."

"(We want to be carried too.)," the Eggsecute shouted following shortly behind me.

"I can't carry all of you guys. Besides, I'm kind of tired myself," I kind of whined, "When we get to the Pokémon Center I'm going to call Jade, tell her where we are, that we're safe, and then take a big nap."

"(Well, you know she's going to kill you.)"

"(Quiet Crack.)," I'm guessing Tar scolded.

"(But, she is…)," Crack commented back.

"I can't help it if Lou blew our cover," I said as we made it inside the Pokémon Center, "Maybe if I plead with her, she'll let me live with Grandad when she turns me back into a Growlithe."

"(Jade's always been nice to us.)"

"Big surprise there," I sighed, reaching the counter, "Hello, I… um…"

No one was behind the desk.  
In fact, no one else was in the entire waiting area.  
"Where is everyone?"

"(Make way!)," a pair of Chansey nearly ran us down.

"(Hey, watch it!)," the Eggsecute shouted.

"Must be something happening," I put Lou down on a bench, "I'm going to call Jade. You three watch him."

"Tyrone? What are you doing here," I heard Brandy behind me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I turned around to see an unfamiliar guy in shades and a familiar hat. I knew it was Brandy by his scent though, "But I think that I'll should ask you why you're wearing that?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain…," Brandy took the glasses off.

"Can't be that hard. Hey, is Tyler with you?"

"Well, he was…," Brandy laughed nervously, "But he's fainted from… all the excitement."

"Is that what all the commotion is about?"

"Well, it's part of it… They found John's Treeko last night and well-"

"They found Terry," I snapped, "They busted Team Rocket? That's great! Man, if only John could have lived long enough to…"

"I didn't think that you cared," Brandy lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course, I care," I was slightly insulted, "John was my Rival."

"Your Rival?"

"Don't tell me you thought that I was bullying him too," I huffed, "we've been competing like that since we were in kindergarden."

"Well, that's not what it looked like to me," Brandy pointed at me, "It seemed like every week you two would send each other to the Nurse's Office."

"You don't honestly think that I won any of those fights do you?"

"With the way you were always bragging…"

"I may have dominated with Pokémon Battles, but John dominated with real fights," I explained honestly, "You'd brag like that too if you finally surpassed your Rival at something."

"I don't think that John knew that you were rivals."

"It's the truth, we've been friends since we were babies. Even after…," I stopped.

"Even after what…?"

"Please, keep this to yourself okay…"

"Cross my heart: Only you, me, and John will know."

"Even when John's Dad… I can't remember how it happened, but he just wasn't around anymore."

"If you can't remember then what's so significant about it?"

"John changed," I sat down, "When he was told that his dad wouldn't be home ever again, he just avoided everyone for a while."

Brandy sat down next to me, "So you two just stopped being friends?"

"No, we are… 'scuse me, _were still friends._ It's just that in the next few years, John avoided getting close to people, even me. So I branched out and got other friends. But when he finally came back out in public, I… I," I stood up and started pacing, "God, I betrayed him. He was my best friend and I betrayed him."

"Betrayed him?"

"I should have stood up for him. I should have told everyone the truth sooner. I should have–," I kept pacing, I barely felt my nails percing my flesh, "God, it's my fault he's gone now. Mine. I pushed him too hard. I drove him to it."

"Tyrone, it's not your fault. Stop pacing," Brandy grabbed my arm, but quickly released it, "Whoa, you're hand's bleeding."

"I'm fine," I barely looked at my bleeding hand, "… Excuse me, I need to call Jade."

"Call Jade?"

"I thought I told you already, I'm watching her kid brother. She doesn't even realize where we are."

"You shouldn't fix that hand first."

"It's just a little blood," I said licking it, "See, cleans right up."

"Wow… that is…great. Really great," Brandy backed up.

_…Did I do something wrong?… _

* * *

"(I wont let any of you escape!)," I heard mother howl as she attacked the small village of humans with a multitude of fire attacks. It didn't take us long to find where she went. Even though she didn't attack the domestic Pokémon, she was endangering their homes as she was burning down the human's homes. The first place we went to was William's farm. Their barn was on fire.

"Hurry get out of here," William was shooing the domesticated Pokémon out of the barn, "Get to safety. Hurry!"

"(Your scent!)," a pair of glowing eyes reveled themselves from inside the barn. Mother attacked with a Fire Blast. William dodged out of the way only out of pure luck.

"(William!)," Kubbi's heart jumped.

"(You're the one who sides with the Yin.)," mother leaped at William, but Kubbi pounced on her first. She flipped over her and bounced her back into the fire.

"(William!)," Kubbi got back onto her feet to check on William.

"Keep away," he shouted, Kubbi stepped back for a second, but tried to get closer anyways, "Okay, fine… just make it quick."

"(But William…)," Kubbi put her head down low, "(it's me.)"

"That bandage…," William laughed, "It's you, the black Vulpix… You evolved."

"(I'm glad that you're safe William.)," I nuzzled up to him, he stroked my fur like I was still that little Vulpix, "(I wont let mother touch you.)"

"You saved me…," William hugged her, but her job wasn't done yet.

"(Who are you?)," Mother snarled, coming out of the fire, "(How dare you side with humans!)"

"(How dare you attack Innocent beings!)," we roared back.

"(Innocent? They invaded our home! They're taking our land, cutting down our berry trees, and enslaving our fellow beings…)," Mother started to circle William and me, "(As a Yang, how can you call them innocent?)"

"(The same way that we can call you guilty.)," Brother stepped out from the woods behind Mother.

"(A Yin!)," Mother hissed, "(What are you doing trespassing in our Territory?)"

"(Defending our land.)," Brother said coldly.

"(This isn't your land…)," Mother yelled again, "(This land belongs to the Golnar Pack.)"

"(Don't you recognize us… mother?)," Brother sneared, "(Must be hard when our apparent roles seemed to have been reversed.)"

"(No, You can't be my~*****~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***……… I woke up to nothingness. It was as if there was some kind of dark secret that my mind refused to accept.

"(Good morning sunshine!)," one of the Blissey nurses was right next to me, "(You're now at full health!)"

"(Ow my head, what happened?)," I was groggy.

"(Fa la la! I contain absolutely no depth what so ever!)," the Blissey skipped out of the room.

"(What the…)," I said tilting my head.

"Good morning, Tyler," Brandy was sitting nearby, "Did you sleep well?"

"(Yeah. I did, dad.)," I saw that he was glaring at me, "(Is something wrong?)"

"Stop playing so innocent."

"(What's up with you?)"

"It's nothing," he lied, then noticed that I knew he lied and so he snapped, "and just leave it at that!"

I took a quick look around the room, "(Where's Terry?)"

"He's still in the Healing Machine. We wont know about him for a little longer," Brandy pulled up a chair, the back facing me, "Tyler, I spoke to Brandy. He told me about you."

"(Oh great, here we go…)"

"No, he told me about you two," Brandy laid his head down on the back of the chair, staring at me, "about how you two used to be friends."

"(No, we weren't friends. Never, no…)," Brandy continued to glare at me, "(…how much did he tell you?)"

"Everything."

"(Oh, shit… then you know about…)"

"How you faked being a victim to a bully?"

"(Not all of it! At first we did, but…)"

"Then things became more serious and you both grew apart."

"(Yeah, he just wouldn't keep off my back. It was our usual routine: he throws a few insults, I throw a few back, we fight, I lose then he impresses those dimwitted rich kids.)," I confessed/explained, "(but then he went overboard with the teasing. He became more violent and eventually he went all out bully.)"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"(It was all for a prank. We wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when a non-rich kid becomes top dog at the RTC's.)"

"A prank? How can beating each other up all the time be a prank?"

"(Oh, no. The fighting each other was just us being us.)," I laughed, "(We pitted our Pokémon against each other to make them stronger. That way no matter which one of us won, then the victory would go to a lower class… oops.)"

"Don't worry, I already know about Tyrone's status quo too."

"(Well, I guess that it doesn't matter now. I threw away the chance to see the end of that prank.)"

"You know, he blames himself."

"(Well, he should. He took it too far.)," Brandy grabbed my head with one hand and lifted me off the table, "(Ow! Okay! Ow, ow, ow!)"

"Listen John," Brandy squeezed, "I don't know if you realize this or not but he does care about you. He's in the other room having a nervous break down about your little stunt on Thursday. He keeps going on about how he betrayed you and keeps pacing the room like some wild Pokémon in a cage."

"(Then he needs some serious mental help.)," I laughed, but Brandy flicked me between the eyes, "(Ow!)"

"John, you were his best friend. Now that you're gone he has no way to cope."

"(Sorry dad…)"

"And another thing, stop calling me 'dad'. It's…," Brandy sighed, finally putting me back down on the table, "Look… just because I am technically your dad doesn't mean that you should call me that. I mean, it's nice that you think of me that way, but I don't want to…"

"(Why are you so worked up about it?)"

"I don't want to be the replacement to your dad."

"(Calm down, Brandy. I just call you 'dad' to tease you. It's a joke.)," I shrugged, "(I've gotten over my real dad a long time ago.)"

"Really?"

"(Really.)," I nodded, "(Seven years since he's vanished and I haven't shed one tear about it.)"

"Seven years… are you sure that it was seven years ago?"

"(I don't see why it's so important, but… yeah, I'm sure it was seven years ago.)," I raised an eyebrow, or the part of my face that would have an eyebrow when I was human, "(Why? Did something happen?)"

"That was the Chicago Incident."

* * *

End

Oh, great yet another incident.

But it's a key incident.

So look forward to reading about it.


	49. Ashes to Ashes

Now to discuss what the Chicago Incident was.

Hope that you enjoy today's chapter.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Sometimes, the worst moments in our lives, help shape us to be the beautiful people we are today.

* * *

Before we begin with today's segment. I suppose that it would be best if I explained a thing or two about the Wildfires that occur in Golnar. Most other towns have earthquakes. Some have Floods. Even more have Hurricanes. But our very unique area of Golnar only has a problem with a little wonder of nature called spontaneous combustion. And for those of you that don't know what that is, it means that we have Wildfires. They occur almost as frequently as other countries have hurricanes. So to make a long story short, the members of the Fire Department actually give our Wildfires nicknames. They are quite natural, but not as easy to predict as say an earthquake or a volcanic eruption, but we're typically used to them. Now please continue…

"(What's the Chicago Incident?)"

"I guess that you were too young to remember it."

"(You're the same age as me! I mean, as I was, but… Gah, you get the point.)"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if someone outside the fire department would know it by that name."

"(That doesn't answer my question…)"

"Seven years ago was the Wildfire Chicago Incident," Brandy waved his hands to illiterate, "It was one of the weirdest fires of all Golnar's history. No one knows the source of the fire, but from what I was told, it was as if the fire was alive. I mean really alive. Chicago moved from area to area for hours, but stayed almost the exact same size. It even moved to areas that were already burnt to the ground."

"(Sounds like a fantasy to me.)"

"You're a kid who committed suicide, that came back as an Leucitic Torcic, then sent on a mission by Mew and a dead Ninetails to help save the world of Pokémon from a piece of jewelry," Brandy crossed his arms, "and you're saying my story is a fantasy?"

"(Except mine is fact, proven with me talking to…)," I stopped because even to me that sounds nuts, "(Point taken.)"

"My Uncle Phineas said that Water Pokémon had no effect. Even a Backfire was worthless. Then almost as instantly as Chicago came, it also just died out."

"(What does it have to do with my dad?)"

"Well," Brandy shrugged, "lots of people were involved with that fire and…"

"(And you think that my dad died in that fire?)"

"No, I think that your dad disappeared with that fire."

"(Are you suggesting that my dad started Chicago?)"

"No, I just…," Brandy sighed, "I'll just have to show you."

"John," Nurse Joy knocked on the door, "…Can I come in?"

"(I don't like the tone of her voice… Brandy, do you think that…?)," in a red light, everything disappeared.

* * *

"Yes Nurse Joy," I said tucking away John's Pokéball, "come in."

"John…," Nurse Joy held her clipboard close to her chest.

She didn't have good news.

* * *

"There you are," Jade finally made it to the Pokémon Center, "Why aren't you wearing your hood?"

"Happy go lucky there blew my cover," I pointed at Lou, "a few other people know that I'm not missing anymore, but they're not going to tell anyone."

"That's not the point Tyrone," Jade rubbed her temples, "It's the One thing! The One thing I asked you to do and you couldn't even…"

"(Jade, don't be mad at the puppy.)," Sue said sweetly, "(It's not the puppy's fault, is it?)"

"I'm not a puppy," I snapped.

"Then why can't you take care of yourself," Jade yelled at me, "The one thing I asked you to do and you couldn't even do it."

"Is something bugging yo-"

"I mean, How hard can it be to stay out of sight in the middle of the woods!"

"I'm sorry, Aneki."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry is not going to fix this," Jadi- Ja- ah- An- Aneki kept yelling, "Do you have any Idea the mess you've made? Don't answer that, Of course you don't!"

"Aneki…," I slipped to the floor and whined, "Please stop yelling at me…"

"Stop doing that!"

"Do what, Aniki? Why are you yelling at me…," I was scared.

My dog brain was scared. God, my dog brain was growing. It was taking over again.

"Tyrone, stand up," Aneki kept yelling at me, "Don't do that."

"Do what Aneki," my paw was bleeding again. I had to clean it.

"I said stop," Aneki grabbed onto my paw and yanked it away from me, "Stand up on your two feet."

"Aneki… Please…," I stood on my hind-paws as best as I could, but it hurt.

"Fine, if you want to act like a Pokémon," Aneki grabbed the metal from under her shirt, "then you can stay as a Pokémon."

"Jade, stop it," the blue boy stood in between me and Aneki.

"Lou, get out of my way."

"You're scaring him."

"Lou, he made a promise that he couldn't keep. I have to…"

"No, you don't Jade," the blue boy frowned at her, "You're just being mean."

Aneki stopped.

She looked at me.

I can't remember much more about what happened next. Most of what I already told you is a blur to my human brain. I can still remember, just not clearly anymore. It's been a while since that day in the Pokémon Center, so you can't really blame me about my memory being a haze. Jade didn't turn me into a Growlithe, but I can only remember those short minutes as if I already was one.

All that I can remember distinctly is that Jade was holding me. She was comforting me. I really needed to be held then. I think that she needed someone too. She kept on saying, "I'm sorry" as I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Being inside a Pokéball is weird. I'm sure that you've heard of so many descriptions before about what goes on inside. To be frank, I'm not sure how to describe it. I didn't come out of it for a long time. Yet, it felt like a few seconds as well as a few days. Time had nearly no meaning when I was in there. I was untouched by time and yet I could also feel it passing. My emotions were, I guess you could say, "suppressed" while I was inside. It wasn't a bad thing, but there was certainly nothing good about it either. A Pokéball was a very neutral space. One's preferences about it could only be judged from outside of it. Which I did when I was released again as follows…

After I re-materialized, I shivered. I had to get the feeling back in my toes and even the tips of my feathers before I could say anything. I wasn't cold, but it was strangely warmer inside of a Pokéball than it was outside of it. I also shook my head just so that I could get my thoughts back in order. When that was achieved, I glared at Brandy.

"Now Tyler, I know what you're thinking…"

"(What the Hell did you do to me!)," I shouted at him, even though I already knew.

"I caught you while you were sleeping."

"(How could you do that! Why would you do this to me!)"

"Well, we can't have you as an unregestered-"

"(I don't care! I didn't want to be caught! I wanted to be free and _You bound me to a Pokéball!_)"

"Registered under your name…"

"(Say what…)"

"This Pokéball was registered under your name," Brandy explained flipping open my Pokédex, "You are bound to it, but it's under your Trainer ID. See?"

"(But I'm dead!)"

"They haven't registered that you are yet."

"(Oh…)," I stopped screaming, "(is that legal?)"

"Heck, if I should know," Brandy shrugged, "But technically you still belong to you."

"(I still belong to me? That's good… I guess…)"

…Brandy caught me…  
…but I still belong to me…  
…I guess that it's only fair…  
…the original Torchic was supposed to be mine to start with…  
…And now other trainers can't catch me…  
…and I wont have to answer to anyone…

"So…," Brandy broke the long awkward silence, "what was it like in there?"

"(Like hell I'm going to tell you.)," I shouted, then stopped, "(Wait… what did Nurse Joy want? What did she say?)"

"She said… that it didn't work."

"(…Where is he?)"

"I don't know…"

"(Where _is_ he?)"

"John, she wouldn't tell me."

"(Liar!)," I screamed at he even though we wasn't, "(…Stop, Lying to me…*sniff*… tell me where he is…)"

"I don't know."

* * *

Tyrone's head laid on my lap as he slept. I stroked my fingers through Tyrone's messy hair. He told me everything in his emotional state. And I mean everything. Want to know when he quit sucking his thumb? He was that thorough. Seriously though, Louis only had to remind him of a few other things that had happened. He told me about finally being found out that he was lower class. He constantly told me about how he betrayed John. He told me about Eddie, Karen, and the feud between the three of them.

(Now, know that Tyrone didn't tell me anything specific about the Dragon Gate, just yet. Especially since his Growlithe brain didn't know what it was. He only described it as "some strange power that made him hurt". Louis didn't know anything about it either, so I couldn't have possibly figured it out.)

At least his loyalty made him honest, but that's the only real improvement. He used to be so independent, but now he's… just what I made him into. I did this to him. I made him what he is. It's my fault that the universe seems to have been destroyed. The only human friend that I had outside of my mansion hell, was fading away. And it's my fault. I wanted Tyrone back, the real one without the Growlithe brain and tail. Although, the tail was kind of cute on him. Why did he have to be so adorable as a Growlithe?

"Awe, ain't that cute," Uncle Smith showed up out of no where. That or I was too depressed to notice that he came through the front door.

"Isn't that…," Uncle Smith pointed, I just nodded as a response. I just didn't care anymore, "People have been looking everywhere for him."

"Well, they can stop looking now, because I found him."

"You sound depressed," Uncle Smith grinned, "So this is the human boy that you fell in love with."

"I'm not in love," I snapped, but it was weak, "I just felt sorry for him… Humans are weak miserable creatures. It's a wonder how they're the dominant species."

"Awe, you're just saying that," Uncle Smith pretended to blush, "But you can't hide it. You're so much like your mother. She cared about the humans too. Even the moment they killed her. That was her weakness."

"What are you doing here anyways," I asked, trying to change the subject, "are you stalking me?"

"Oh, you could say that, **or** I just needed to recharge my batteries and I just so happened to find you here," he shrugged, "But who's to say which is true?"

"Could you take us home when you're done? I'm tired and I don't feel like carrying everyone," I said motioning to Lou, Tyrone, and all four of the sleeping Eggsecute.

"Are you sure that I wont kill one of the little seedlings?"

"You do and I'll turn you into a newt."

"A newt? What's a newt?"

"I don't know… Do you want to find out!?!"

"No maim," Uncle Smith backed off, "Shall I call the Police?"

"About Tyrone? Yeah, go ahead and tell them that you found him, for all I care."

"As you wish Jade," Uncle Smith bowed mockingly. I didn't mind really. We played around like that all the time.

"John…," Tyrone stirred in his sleep, "forgive me."

"Hello Officer Jenny? Yes, this is Tenma Smi-," Uncle Smith was interrupted by a loud screech on the other end of the line, "Yes, yes, calm yourself. I'd like to report…"

"Wait… Call my mother instead," I stroked Tyrone's hair again, "I'm going to be staying at a friend's house tonight."

"But I'm already on the phone with Jenny."

"Besides, I did found him," I smiled a little, "Let me be the hero for once. Please?"

"Sigh… Never mind Jenny, false alarm," he sighed, "although, if you're free on Monday."

"Uncle Smith…"

"………… I'm going to have to get back to you on that."

* * *

End

Read and Review!


	50. Red Dirt Road

Nanashi:  
Busy… Busy… BUSY!!!

Freckles:  
What's wrong?

Nanashi:  
Who knew that college was so much work!?!  
I almost had no time to work on chapter, my midterm project, go to work, and to sleep.

Freckles:  
Then give something up for a while.

Nanashi:  
I've already given up eating! What more do you want!?!

Freckles:  
That's not what I meant… You should…  
Um… why are you staring at me like that?

Nanashi:  
Hmmm…  
Fillet Karp…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

There's no place like Kansas…?

* * *

It was quiet in Uncle Smith's car.

Louis slept in the front seat, while Tyrone slept with head laying in my lap. The Eggsecute sat on the floors behind Louis seat. They tossed and turned in their sleep, but mostly because of the car turning left, right, going up, or down the many hills within the transition of the "city" section to the "rural" sections of Golnar.

"So Jade… This might sound like an odd question," Uncle Smith broke the long silence of our drive, but what he asked next made me tense, "but how do you feel about Growlithe?"

"You're right," after I loosened up a bit, "that is an odd question."

"I'm thinking of adopting one."

"That's not like you…"

"Well, Benny's been kind of pushing me towards it," he shrugged, "And well, I can't have kids, you know, so it's got me thinking that maybe…"

"So living alone all these years has finally gotten to you?"

"I didn't say that," he looked back at the road.

"And you've known her for what? Two days, maybe?"

"Jade, I've known her for much longer than that, believe me."

"Okay, you have to turn at the bottom of this hill," I pointed to the drive way. Uncle Smith stopped talking only long enough to turn into the Bondell's driveway.

"Where are we going," Uncle Smith crouched down as he drove up the drive.

"It's like some weird backwards land where life is beautiful all the time and there's a happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"And basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're coming to take me away Ha-haaa," Uncle Smith stopped singing, "Oh wait… were you saying something?"

"Never mind…," I groaned.

"So how did you find this place Jade?"

"It wasn't easy the first time," I laughed, still stroking Tyrone's hair, "But I'll keep it as my own secret."

"And you wanted to take him here because…?"

"He's a little distraught right now, this place is familiar to him. It's safe."

"If you say so," he turned it into the last bit of the Bondell's driveway, "Okay, everybody out."

"Where are we," Lou yawned as he woke up.

"(We're here! We're here!)," Eggsecute cheered as they bounced ready to get out of the car and into the sun.

"Lou carry the Eggsecute, keep them away from Uncle Smith," I pointed at everyone, "Uncle Smith, you carry Tyrone and don't you dare drop him."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Uncle Smith did the whole scout's honor salute, but don't let it fool you.

He was never really a Kit Scout.

* * *

Tenma Smith opened the door to the back seat, but allowed Lou grab hold of the Eggsecute.  
Tenma had no intention of harming one of the Eggsecute. Tarsa was harmless now.  
Even if there was some part of the real Tarsa still alive, he couldn't possibly be any harm.

Jade got out on the other side, while her dear uncle reached inside the car for Tyrone's body.  
Tarsa may be harmless, but there was more than one way to ruin the master plans.  
And Tyrone was one of those ways. He couldn't let Jade to fall in love with a human.  
He wouldn't allow it. He had to break whatever bond the two shared between them.

Tenma's finger lit itself with a small violet flame and simply tapped Tyrone on the forehead.  
Tyrone twitched. His eyes closed tighter as a nightmare was placed into his sub-conscience.  
Tenma grinned a little, but felt a little light headed himself. He simply shook of the sensation.  
Not knowing completely what he had just done, not knowing everything placed in Tyrone's mind.

* * *

"Now let me do the talking," I told Uncle Smith as I knocked on the door.

"Hello, who's there," Granma Bondell slowly opened the door, "We don't get many… visit… tors."

"Hello, Mrs. Bondell? I-," I tried to say more but her eyes widened and she pointed at Uncle Smith.

"Go away," she screamed and slammed the door shut.

I stood there for another few seconds starring at the shut door before speaking up again.

"Old girlfriend of yours?"

"Maybe, I've had so many," Uncle Smith blinked, "But she's grown too old for me to recognize her. She even has that old people's smell now."

"Well, let's hope that you didn't scar her too badly," I knocked on the door again, "Ms. Bondell, Mr. Bondell. It's me Jade."

The wooden door opened again. This time Bonny was at the door.

"Ah, Jade so nice to see you," the old cripple laughed, "Come on in."

"Thanks," I smiled, coming in I pointed at nothing, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry about Sarah," Bonny smiled before he saw Uncle Smith as well, "Wow, you really do look like Derrick."

"Derrick? Oh yes, he was my grandfather, bless his soul," Uncle Smith smiled, and reached his hand out for a handshake, "but my name is Tenma Smith. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Sorry, I don't watch tv often or where ever it is you think I might of seen you before," Bonny laughed as he shook my uncle's hand, "But you look like a decent man. Well, to me at least."

"I'm sorry for scaring your wife. I'm sure that my looking like my grandfather must have given her quite a shock," Tenma laughed nervously, "He was quite a player back in his day. Mister Bondell, was it?"

"My word Tyrone," Bonny finally noticed just who Uncle Smith was carrying piggyback, "Quick get him on the couch."

Uncle Smith didn't waste any time to take Tyrone into the living room. He was gentle yet swift to set Tyrone down.  
I already knew that Tyrone was fine so I took a quick look around the room. It was strange.

The strangest thing about this house was that it was so small and yet in the space that I'd call a single room could serve as a living room, a small dining room, and a small kitchen. Each "room" was only separated by invisible lines made by unmarked wooden tiles in the floor. Compared to that mansion with hundreds of closed doors and huge rooms, this house made me feel like I was in a hole in the ground. Mind you, I don't mean that as an insult. It made me feel, more at home really. Mainly because, my old home was a hole in the ground.

"What happened to him," Bonny said as he examined Tyrone, "he doesn't look well."

"I don't know," Uncle Smith pointed an accusing finger at me, "Jade found him like this."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't asking you Mr. Smith."

"Truthfully, it is my fault," I confessed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, he's not in harms way. Just worn down a bit is all," Uncle Smith laid back in his wheelchair, "A good night's rest, some of Sarah's cooking and he'll be back a full strength in no time."

"That's good," I sighed, "um, would it be too much trouble, if I stay the night?"

"No problem. Any friend of Tyrone is a grandchild of mine, so it's no problem at all."

"In that case, I'll be going now."

"But you've just gotten here," Bonny laughed, "Wouldn't you want to clear things up with Sarah first?"

"And get myself killed? No, I have some business elsewhere," Uncle Smith stopped at the door, "Oh, and Jade… I have something for you."

"For me," I asked as he tossed a Pokéball towards me, I caught it, "what's this?"

"Just in case you get yourself into trouble," Uncle Smith grinned as he left the house.

"Wait a minute," I followed him, (outside where no one could hear us), "I don't need your Pokémon to protect me."

"Jade," he place both of his hands on my shoulders, "I know how you feel about being treated like a little kit, but don't think of this as me not thinking that you can't take care of yourself. In fact, I'm giving you this Pokémon because I think that you can handle him."

"Uncle Smith, this is your Pokéball. I can't take it."

"Yes, you can…," he smiled trying to reassure me.

I hugged Uncle Smith. He was shocked at first, but then quickly accepted it.

"See you soon, Jade," Uncle Smith got back into his car and drove off. I turned around and smiled as I made my way back inside.

* * *

Tenma Smith didn't go too far.  
Just a few driveways down from the Bondell's.  
(Which would be the equivalent of a half a mile or so.)  
He parked the car and called someone on his cellphone.

"Bonjour, Benny!"

"Tenma? Did everything go according to plan?"

"Exactly as I planed it," Tenma laughed, "She now has a decent Pokémon with her."

"It's not one of your is it?"

"Yes, but it's not one of my more powerful Pokémon," Tenma lied, "By the way, I might die in a few minutes, but don't fret. I have another ego ready for when I do."

"So, who will your 'body' be identified as Tenma Smith or one of your other persona?"

"Hold on, let me check my wallet…," Tenma's hand slipped into his pocket, but found something else, "Why that little pickpocket! Benny, you're not going to like this."

"What? Did she steal your wallet?"

"No, worse," Tenma frowned as he pulled out the item he found, "She slipped the Pokéball back into my Pocket."

* * *

"What happened to your leg, Mister," Lou asked as I made it back inside.

"Lou! You can't just ask someth-"

"I lost it," Bonny laughed, "If you happen to find it laying around somewhere, I wouldn't mind having it back."

"Okay, come on guys," Lou and the Eggsecute got up to explore the house, as Mrs. Sarah came back into the room.

"Is he gon- dear lord! Tyrone," she shouted and ran to his side.

"Calm yourself Sarah," Bonny rolled out of the way of his wife, "He's just fine."

"Our grandchild had gone missing for almost three days and he just happens to show up on our couch exhausted and you expect me to believe that he's 'just fine'?"

"Yes," Bonny smiled, "By the way, we have guests."

"Oh, where are my manors," Sarah bowed, "I am Sarah Bondell."

"This is Jade Dolly, Tyrone's friend," he turned to Lou when he came back, "and her friend Lou."

"(What about us?)"

"Oh yeah, can't forget my Eggsecute," Lou cheered, "Tar, Crack, Shelly, and Sue."

"It's so nice to have children in the house again."

"They're the ones that brought Tyrone back," Mr. Bondell explained.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to ever thank you," Sarah jumped back to her feet, "I know I'll cook you anything that you want. Pie, cookies, cake? Heck, I'll break the law and make you a whole Farfetch'd dinner to pay you back."

"What are those things?"

"What things?"

"Pie, cookies, cake? Farfetch'd?"

"You've never had sweets before?"

"I've had candy and ice cream. They were sweet."

"Okay, then I'll make you a whole batch of sugar cookies."

"You don't have to do that," I felt the pain in my stomach, "That is unless you don't have any apple pie just lying around, would you? Or maybe Apple Cinnamon Cookies?"

"Apples! Of course," Sarah laughed, going into the kitchen's pantry, "You're that Jade. I should have known."

"That Jade?"

"Tyrone always spoke so highly of you and that other boy…," Sarah thought for a minute, "What was his name again?"

"Oh yes, Jonathan Lawrence."

"Aghuh huh huh," Tyrone stirred in his sleep and began breathing heavily, "John… I fail…Aghuh… must… protect…"

"Oh no…," Bonny groaned, his smile had faded, "This is worse than I thought…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Jade, I need you to tell me honestly," Bonny rolled his chair near me, "Is John hurt? Is he okay? Did he go missing when Tyrone did?"

"John? But why are you asking about him? Tyrone's the one that's-"

"Tyrone's just fine," Bonny was so worried, "Jade, tell me where is John?"

"Let the dead worry about the dead," I used one of my mother's old sayings.

"He's… dead," Bonny slipped lower into his wheelchair as the room fell silent, "how could this have happened?"

…_He committed suicide on Thursday…_ I would have told him that, but Bonny didn't want an answer.

"Bonny, is something the matter," Mrs. Bondell took a few steps out of the kitchen.

"No, nothing's wrong…," Bonny's hands shook, "But your grandson has lost his…"

"Lost his what," I asked over and over again, but I received no answer.

Bonny only looked at his wife. She nodded as if she understood what he meant, but the rest of us were to be kept out of the family issue.

* * *

End

Freckles:  
John's life was pretty important, but you wont know why for a while yet.  
Trust me, I've looked in Nanashi's notes, it's going to be epic.

Cuppy:  
Hey, Freckles where's Nanashi?

Freckles:  
Oh, he's at the dentist right now.

Cuppy:  
What for?

Freckles:  
Oh, no reason…

Cuppy:  
Are those bite marks?

Freckles:  
Um, no… Aren't your forgetting something?

Cuppy:  
Oh, right Remember to Review everybody!  
………… Hey, Joe have you seen Nanashi?


	51. The Phineas Files

Do to extreme guilt, I'll be giving you guys what was originally going to be ch. 52 today.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I hit a writers block.

possibly…

Okay, so I hit a slight (30 ft.) bump with my story! So sue me!

No seriously, don't!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

If you can't tell the truth about yourself, then you can't tell the truth about others. - Regina Wolfe

* * *

I was alone in the dark. I told Brandy to _never_ let me out of my Pokéball again, unless the first thing that I'd see would be Terry, dead or alive. Brandy didn't take me seriously. This wasn't really something either one of us expected to happen. Even I wouldn't take that command seriously… I just needed to be alone where people wouldn't see me cry anymore.

I was alone in my Pokéball.

In the neutral space, I couldn't feel the pain of my emotions, but all the same, I knew that they were still there. I understood the concept of my current reality. Nurse Joy just wouldn't tell us about what happened to Terry. Terry was gone with no explanation as to what happened to him this time. I had to get over it just like I did with my father. That's what my mind had concluded inside the neutral space. I knew had to, sooner or later, but this Damn Torchic body kept crying. I swear I wasn't this emotional as a human.

~/So you're awake this time…/~

~/Who said that?/~

~/Isn't it obvious?/~

~/Yes. Yes, I suppose it is./~ I blankly said ~/But how is it possible that we can communicate like this?/~

~/Does it really matter?/~

~/I suppose not. Is it always so dull in here?/~

~/I'd say, 'no', but most of the time it is./~ Phineas answered ~/Different Pokémon respond to it differently./~

~/I see./~

~/Personally, I like to think back to my memories as a human/~

~/I can understand that. You were a hero, apparently./~

~/So you really are like me. Well, the Reborn part at least./~ I could sense the sarcasm he was trying to form with the statement.

~/I don't think that it is wise to judge me just by how I died… It was as quick and painless as yours./~

~/Yet, I didn't choose to die./~

~/Neither did I or at least I don't think that I did./~

Phineas stayed quiet for a long period of time. How long? I could never tell… ~/I saw what you did./~

~/Doesn't matter what you saw. I wasn't myself at the time/~

~/I realize that I did see your death earlier today, but I was referring about with Terry./~

~/You can see outside of these things?/~

~/No, but I can hear things, so I guess that "I saw" was a poor choice of words./~ Phineas said from the darkness, ~/My point is that, I know that you only came in here to run away from your problems./~

~/I'm not running. I'm just strategically removing my emotions for a later date./~

~/And when exactly is this 'later date'?/~

~/I scheduled for when a Charmander falls from the sky./~

~/Still sounds like running away to me./~

~/I just found out that my closest friend and my only connection to my old life might be gone forever. I can't deal with another emotional break down./~ I explained, ~/Speaking of which… are you named after Brandy's uncle or were you his uncle to start with?/~

~/A little of both. Brandy decided to name 'me' in honor of 'me', but 'I' died the same day that 'I' was born. I guess I was lucky that he didn't have any second thoughts about it./~

~/I'm sure that Mew planed it out just perfect for you./~

~/I wouldn't say that./~ Phineas stopped for another moment ~/By the way, don't tell anyone that I'm a Reborn. What was discussed in the Pokéball stays in the Pokéball/~

~/That's fine with me./~

'Okay, come on out you two,' I heard Brandy's voice say as he tossed our Pokéballs into the air.

I shook a little bit after I finished materializing on the floor again.

"You cold?"

"(No, I just need to get the feeling of my body again.)," I continued to shiver a bit.

"Oh, so that's why you called him Milkshake," a bigger woman that was standing next to a tall skinny man were looking down on us.

"Actually, his name's Tyler. He didn't start doing that until recently."

"(Who're they?)," I realized that we weren't at Ms. Kay's farm quite yet. Actually, we weren't at the Pokémon Center either, "(Where are we?)"

"Tyler, I'd like you to meet my mom and dad," Brandy introduced them.

"(Why are we here?)," I asked Phineas since Brandy wanted to keep his 'Understanding me' a secret.

"(Brandy and I have jobs here, 'Milkshake')," Phineas snickered.

"(Call me 'Milkshake' again. I dare you!)," I screeched.

"(Or what?)," and with that statement I was reminded that Phineas was an experience Water-Type Pokémon. Yet for some reason, Phineas felt the need to remind me what a Watergun can do to me. By some miracle, I dodged in time.

"Phineas! What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Face it son," Brandy's father shook his head, "that Totodile's never going to learn."

"(Sorry Pops!)," Phineas giggled a little bit, "(I can't help it.)"

"(You attacked me!)"

"(Look, I said that I can't help it!)," Phineas lowered his head in shame, yet still giggled, "(I really don't have any control of when it happens.)"

"(You attacked me!)"

"(I'll do more than spray water if you don't shut your mouth.)," he warned, a stupid grin spreading across his face, "(Scratch that… nehehehe… you may want to run ~hehe!~ for your life now. I'mgoingto-)"

And with that Phineas let loose another Watergun. This time against both of Brandy's parents.

"Phineas," they shouted together.

"(Heheha! Ha!)," Phineas laughed, "(You're all wet!)"

"(What's wrong with you?)," I shouted at him.

"(It's playtime!)," Phineas ran around the room then banged his head into a wall, "(Owww… Oh, thank Mew!)"

* * *

"(So what the heck happened?)," I asked again despite that I got the same answer.

"(Whenever I've been cooped up inside the Pokéball for long periods of time, or when I feel threatened, I get these sudden bursts of energy and go into an episode.)," Phineas sighed, "(It just starts off with a few Waterguns, then comes laughter, and then I sort of black out. I don't know much of what happens next.)"

"(So did something that Kiki and Leo say threatened you back at Ms. Kay's?)"

"(Every time that I fire off a Watergun, doesn't mean that I'm having an episode.)," Phineas snickered, "(I did that for fun!)"

"(So what do you think causes these episodes?)"

"(I was never a doctor, so I wouldn't know.)," Phineas shrugged, "(But I'd think that it's the Totodile that I'm Reborn into trying to wake up or something.)"

"(So in other words, Mew messed up your brainwaves when you were Reborn.)"

"Okay, I found it," Brandy announced before he realized what I said, "Phineas was Reborn too?"

"(Oops…)," I sunk down low as Phineas glared at me, "(Sorry Phineas…)"

"('Sorry' doesn't cut it…)," he growled, then paused, "(Wait a minute… Brandy doesn't know the combination of Pokéspeach for 'reborn', so why can he understand you?)"

"(Let's just say that Mew messed with our brainwaves too.)"

"Was I not supposed to know?"

"(It's just that being a Reborn is one of those personal things, you know.)," I had to explain for Brandy.

"I guess so," Brandy thought for a minute, "but hey, Phineas, how about you tell me your real name?"

"(Don't you dare tell him!)," he snapped, but then started pounding his chest, obviously to keep a Watergun down. But I was too dense to figure that out right away.

"(Why not?)"

"(I don't think that it's right to tell my Nephew that the little baby that he cared for like a son was his heroic uncle that died in the fire last summer.)"

"(In other words, You're embarrassed about being babied and don't want it to spoil the image that um, 'people' have of you.)," I whispered.

"(Man, were you always this annoying?)"

"(Apparently… yes.)," I laughed.

"So who is he?"

"(Oh, right… Phineas's real name is 'Nonaver'.)"

"Nonaver? Phineas's real name is Nonaver?"

"(Yeah, As in "None of our" business.)"

"(Good one.)," Phineas laughed at the clichéd joke.

"Okay, whoever you really are, I guess that this means that you get to play with the other baby Pokémon all on your own tonight."

"(You wouldn't dare…)"

"I hear that some of the babies are even Teething…," Brandy chuckled.

"(Brandy, if he doesn't want to tell you then I don't think he should have to.)"

"I don't like being out of the loop."

"(You're not out of the loop, but Phineas is happy with just being your Totodile, Phineas. He doesn't want you to treat him any differently than before you found out he was Reborn.)"

"You're okay with being me treating you like…"

"(I'm happy with the way things are, Pops.)," Phineas up and hugged Brandy.

"(Yuck! You're such a Daddy's Boy…)"

"Like you're one to speak," Brandy laughed.

"(What's that supposed to mean?)," I snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Brandy smiled, then remembered the book he was carrying, "Speaking of Dads… Remember when I told you about the Chicago Incident?"

"(I recall you accusing my dad of starting the fire.)"

"I did no such thing," Brandy groaned, "Anyways, this is my Uncle's Journal."

"(Do you have permission to do that?)," I slightly snickered at my own personal joke. Brandy didn't react positively.

"My Uncle's dead…," Brandy said sadly, but quickly shook it off to smile, "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"(And he doesn't)," Phineas glared at me.

"(I'm sorry.)," I shivered, "(You were saying?)"

"Uncle Phineas kept a record of every fire that he was involved with," Brandy tried his best to look perky, "He was especially interested in Wildfire Chicago. He told me about a person, that he was an associate with. He actually ran into the fire himself, along with a few others. Most people thought that they were fools with death wishes, but Uncle Phineas thought differently about it. He had this entire theory that maybe we were saved because of these people."

"(Hey, why's Pops telling you about this?)"

Brandy took out a photograph from the journal, "Is this your dad?"

I looked at the faded photograph of two men. One of them was obviously Phineas when he was alive. I don't know how I knew, but I just instantly knew it was him. Where as the other man… The way that he was smiling, that hairstyle, and that Pokémon that was with him… That Torchic.

"(That's not him.)," I sighed, "(That's not my dad.)"

"Are you sure?"

"(Yeah, I'm sure.)," I nodded pointing to the man in the picture, "(My dad looks nothing like him.)"

Phineas just stared at me, he seemed to be disappointed.

"Well, Karin's going get here soon," Brandy stood up with Phineas in his arms, "I expect you to behave when you're with her."

"(Why are you leaving me with her?)"

"I can't take care of you here. We're already over crowded with Pokémon," Brandy explained, "Plus Karen said that she wants her turn with you."

"(I'm not a toy that was made to be shared.)"

"No, but you are her 'child' too and she demanded custody."

"Brandy," Karen squealed happily from the other room, "Where is my little Milkshake?"

"Speak of the devil," Brandy said as he took out my Pokéball, "We're in here."

"(Don't you dare…)," I said before the red light enveloped me, "(Jerk…!)"

* * *

"Okay, Milkshake. Come on out," Karen said as she let me back out of the Pokéball. A quick look around would tell anyone that we were in the barn behind Ms. Kay's house. Luighseach and Andrew were both asleep, and I was surrounded by most of the Torchic and Kiki.

"(I'm never going to get used to that, am I?)," I shook my feathers out.

"(I got used to it in the first week.)," Fia peeped.

"(Fia? What are you doing here?)"

"(We live here, remember?)," Fia laughed.

"(Well, We still do, but it seems that he's not going to be living here much longer, Fia.)," Kiki just stared at us.

"(Good riddance!)," Adian spat.

"How's my baby boy been," Karen smiled,

"(Oh, God. You're not going to act like that are you?)"

"That's good to hear."

"(If only I could say that you're not very bright, but that would be an insult to broken lightbulbs everywhere.)"

"Okay, so go and play with your friends, while I take care of your big brother, Andrew," Karen smiled, stroking the sleeping Ponyta's flaming mane, "But don't stay up too late, we have school tomorrow."

…_That's right…  
…I don't have to live here anymore…  
…At least there is some plus side to becoming the school's new-…_

"(Hey Aunt Kiki, what's a lightbulb?)," Fia interrupted my thoughts as we exited the barn.

"(What is a lightbulb? Well, um, it's this plant. Yeah plant. It glows in the dark.)"

"(No, a lightbulb is an electrical device made so that we can see in the dark.)"

"(Boy, Tyler, if you didn't know, you don't have make something up.)," Fia laughed.

"(I didn't make up squat. Kiki's the one who didn't know!)"

"(Never say anything like that!)," Enya shouted, "(Aunt Kiki knows more about human things than anyone.)"

"(You know pride come before a fall, Enya)," Siggy stood by my side, "(Tyler's right. Lightbulbs are made by humans.)"

"(See Siggy knows that I'm right and she's a wild Pokémon.)"

"(Well, you're younger than any of us. So how would you know you're right?)"

"(Well, because, um, Brandy showed me.)," I lied, "(He showed me a lot of things. He even says that he's going to help me learn how to read.)"

"(Liar! No human in their right mind would try to do that!)," Enya yelled.

"(What? No speech about unTorchic-like it is to read?)," Siggy commented, "(Sounds to me like you're just jealous, Enya.)"

"(I can't be Jealous of Milkshake, because Milkshake is lying.)"

"(Who care if I am or not?)," I laughed happily, "(Because I'm going to be going to human school and you aren't. So nah!)"

But my "victory" over the other Torchic was only short lived.

That is, if it lived at all.

"(Big whoop.)"

"(Big deal.)"

"(We've all been to human school, Tyler.)," Idris shrugged, "(It's not really that special.)"

"(Wait, you've all been? How? I thought all of you grew up here.)"

"(We don't start out here, but we've all been with humans before.)"

"(But one by one, we just wound up here.)"

"(Sometimes humans come by and adopt us for a little while but then they just drop us off when the day is done.)"

"(So don't think that we'll never see you again, Tyler.)"

* * *

End

For those of you wondering what I'm trying to make the Torchic explain here without flat out saying it, Here it is:

The Students of Golnar have been "Renting" Pokémon just to impress everyone else. Most of the students don't honestly catch or raise any of these Pokémon. Some people even traded Pokémon amongst themselves just so that it would appear that they are catching and raising many Pokémon at once. And since Golnar had that "only one Pokémon are allowed at school" rule, most people wouldn't be able to catch on that such a thing has been happening. Tyler and Tyrone both already knew this was happening, but they had no idea how popular the scandal was. The adults have only recently caught wind of this themselves, but were unable to do much about it.

Anyways, I may use this paragraph later in the story, so you may see it again when it becomes more relevant.

But right now I want you all to review.

It doesn't have to be all of you, but still…

Please and thank you.


	52. Dreams That Wake the Dead

Today, I feel like being a little bit creepy.

Or at least more than usual…

Okay, so I went to see Alice in Wonderland before I wrote this chapter.

Don't judge me! IT WAS WICKED AWESOME!!!!!!

That is, unless you're judging the chapter…

As a side note: If it's been a while, reread chapter 50 first.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Why do nice guys finish last?

* * *

_What's going on?  
I feel strange… Am I sick? I must be coming down with something.  
Where am I? Why am I here? Who am I?_

_Come on think!_

_What's my name…_

_Am I Tyrone Bondell…  
Is that it?  
I'm not even sure that's true anymore.  
It sounds right, though. Tyrone…  
Aneki calls me that._

_John called me that too.  
But who's John…? _

_Come on Think straight!  
What do I think of when I hear 'John'.  
My rival. Yes, that's it Rival.  
The one person that I respect more than anyone else…  
My friend? Yes… friend. Best friend. Even closer than my little brother Leo…  
He's my Aniki. But John's gone. My Aniki is gone…_

_That man… Smith… I remember him… He told me something…  
Before Aniki… did something… at that place… skool…  
Smith told me something… about Aniki…  
What did he say about Aniki?_

…huh?…

_What's this sensation? My face is cold.  
No, just my forehead… It's cold and wet._

_Heheha… funny… _

"Tyrone… please wake up."

…_Aneki?… I'm dreaming?…_ I have to open my eyes.

"Oh thank Mew," Aneki was there, "Tyrone can you hear me?"

I only nodded in response. I couldn't quite see anything clearly just yet.

"How are you feeling?"

She looks… different somehow, but I can't quite put my paw on it.  
She doesn't look much different.

"I- I don't know… Aneki," I said trying to sit up, "my head's still spinning. Was I hit by a Tauros or something?"

"No, I yelled at you and you just collapsed."

She has some of her fur curled up in a bun, just like always.

"I'm sorry Aniki," I smiled wagging my tail, "I had the weirdest dream."

Her fur's a nice shade of redish brown, just like always.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me yelling at you anymore," Aneki smiled.

Oh, I know!  
She must have done something with her tails!  
They look exceedingly beautiful today…  
It's almost like I'm seeing them for the first time.

"You don't have to worry, because I'm leaving you…"

"What," I didn't understand, "Leaving? Like for a day or two?"

"No, I'm saying that we aren't meant to be together, Tyrone," she started to circle me, "after all, we come from two different worlds."

"But Aneki…," I whined, "…why? I've been loyal. I've stayed by you. I've always been a good boy."

"And that's precisely the problem," Jade's grin grew toothy, "I'm a Pokémon and you're not."

I looked down at myself. She was right. I was Human!  
My fur was gone. My nails were flat and my paws were hands.  
My hind legs were much longer than my front legs.  
Looking behind me I saw no tail, but I did see a bare bottom.  
I was a naked human! I was turning red with embarrassment.

"I could never love a human," Jade's eyes started to grow red and her fur darkened, "I hate all of you filthy humans."

"But I am a Growlithe. I'm still me at heart. And You're still my Aneki. I'd die for you."

_~"Isn't that what you were supposed to do for me?"~_

I turned around.

A white figure with dark outlines, black eyes,  
black nails and black mark just past his left eye.  
He was human too, but he wasn't naked like I was.  
It was almost like he was a bleached ghost Pokémon with legs.

"Who are you?"

_~"I'm your Aniki."~_

"I don't know you."

_~"Sure you do,"~ _the ghost started to circle me, just like Jade was, _~"You were supposed to protect me."~_

I whined again, "Go away…"

_~"But instead You killed me,"~_ he pressed that spot over his eye. That human digit, um, a 'thumb' pointed straight up. Then he flicked it. I wasn't sure what he was signing with that motion, but it frightened me.

"Get away!"

The ghost just smiled the same toothy grin that Jade did.  
He crept down onto all fours and mirrored Jade's motions.  
They were circling me like a pair of Carvanha.  
I had the feeling that they were going to eat me.  
But I had no where to run to.

"What do you suppose we should do with him," the nearly black Jade growled.

_~"Let's make him pay for what he did to me, Jade,"~_ the white ghost laughed hysterically.

"Yes, but how? He's alrea_dy lost his entire purpose,"~_ she leered.

_~"And we can't have him following you around,"~_ he leered back.

"Aneki…," I curled up in a tighter ball, they were getting closer and closer to me.

_~"How can I trust you when you killed him,"~_ Jade asked.

_~"Yeah, how can she trust you when you killed me,"~_ the white boy asked.

_~"How can we trust you when you let your family down,"~_ they said together.

"Stop it," I screamed at them, but they wouldn't…

_~"How?" "How, Tyrone?" "How?" "Tell us, how?" "How"~_  
_~"How?" "How? How? How?" "Why wont you answer us?" "How?"~  
~"How?"__"Tell us how Tyrone." "Yeah, Tell us." "How?~_  
_~"How Tyrone?" "How?" "How? How Tyrone? How? How?"~_

"

"Stop it! You're not my Aniki and you're not my Aneki. So just STOP!"

Then everything did. I was alone.

I could feel that cold sensation on my forehead again…

The darkness was taking me.

~'Tyrone… I'm here.'~ I could hear Jade's voice. ~'please be okay…'~

"Jade? Help me," I tried to say to her as best as I could.

In an instant, there was a light.  
The brightness of the light faded and there was this floating window.  
I could see Jade. She was looking down on me.

She's human now.  
Wait, wasn't she always human?  
My mind must be slipping again.

"Tyrone," Jade sounded like she was shouting, "Can you hear me?"

* * *

The wet rag seemed to be bringing down his temperature. The second time that I replaced it, his eyes opened up. Well, they were open but they looked like they were dead. They were unfocused.

"Tyrone," I whispered at first, "Can you hear me?"

His lips were moving, but he didn't say anything.

"Speak up."

Tyrone responded by yipping and then sticking out his tongue.  
I could have sworn that he was laughing too.  
He closed his eyes and smiled again. I took it as a joke as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Jade, come back," I shouted banging on the window that wasn't there. It had closed up almost as quickly as it opened, "Jade, come back! Help!"

"She-ee c-can't hear y-you."

"Who said that?"

In the fog, I looked around the darkness of my mind. I saw another creature. Another human. Unlike me, he was fully clothed in an old tuxedo. His ice covered body was curled up in a ball. At first glance you'd think that the man was suffering from hypothermia. His skin was pale, but not completely white. He kept scratching at the side of his face. His black hair was messy and long. I recognized his face.

"Tenma Smith?"

The man continued to shake as he stuttered only two words repetitively, "n-not me. n-n-not m-me…"

"Then who are you?"

"n-Not t-Te-enma… D-Der-r-rick s-ss-on of s-s-ss-Pseu-do Fa-fabulist," he stuttered, "It-ti's so wa-warm e-innnn he-here."

"Where is here? Where am I?"

"n-not death… Not e-in cold hell," the man slowly stood up, "B-but t-too co-cold to-be-ha hot hell… I-eh em out. I esss-cape, when he, put d-ddream in head."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm d-dead… I n-know d-that," he reached out to touch me.

"Ke-ep your hand away from-"

"It was sss-so c-cold," his fingers stuck to my cheek, "but you… You're so warm."

"Get off of me," I tried to hit his hand away, but my skin stuck to his suit, his fingers were glued to my cheek, "Let me go!"

"P-please… ju-just a little longer…," he almost sounded like he was begging me. He pulled me close and took hold of my entire torso with a frozen hug. He stroked my bare back with his freezing cold hand, "please, let me stay here. Just a little longer…"

"You're hurting me," I muttered as I heard the crackle of ice forming. He was encasing me with a thin layer of ice.

"Just a little longer," the ghost kept his grip on me, "Child, tell me. How long was I dormant? How long was I in the cold? Do you know?"

I couldn't answer him.

"Far too long," he answered for me.

My body was becoming stiff.

"Now that I'm active I want to live."

I couldn't move…

"Rest for a while. Let me stay."

I couldn't think more that a few thoughts for anything.

"Let me take over… just a little while. I want to feel, again."

* * *

Tyrone stirred in his sleep. He turned around for a moment, then slowly sat up.

"Everyone Tyrone's awake," I shouted, as Tyrone rubbed his eyes.

"T-tyrone…," he almost asked, "how long…?"

"You've been asleep for hours, but we're at your grandparent's place," I reassured him by placing my hand on his shoulder. He responded by being shocked, at first. Then just up and grabbed hold of me around the waist, "Tyrone, what are you?"

"Don't let me go," he asked me like a little child, "Please, just a little while."

"Tyrone…," I was reluctant at first, but then I granted his request.

"I was so cold. It was a nightmare."

"It's okay, you're safe now."

"Thank you. This is all I wanted," he squeezed me harder and whispered, "Even if you are just a monster like that Tenma."

"What is wrong with you," I shouted as the Bondell's came in.

"I'm sorry, Vulpix," he forgot to whisper that time.

"Tyrone, what did you call me?"

"I'm not Tyrone, Vulpix," Tyrone whispered so the Bondell's couldn't hear him, "I'm just borrowing his body for a little while."

"Who ar-," I shouted before he pecked me one on the lips.

"Tyrone," Sarah shouted, she was genuinely shocked that her grandson had just stolen a kiss from me.  
I was genuinely pissed that he stole my _first_ kiss from me.

"Say a word, and I'll reveal us both," he said as he backed up from my personal space. I took a second to recover.

"How dare you," I was about to slap him, when he looked at me with Tyrone's innocent eyes. I couldn't do it.

"Please… just for a little while," he quietly begged me with Tyrone's eyes, "I swear, I'll give him back. Just let me live for a little while. Let me remember what it's like to live on my own two feet, even if it's his feet."

"You promise…"

"I swear on…," he stopped, and went into deep thought about what his choice of words should be, but only came up with, "what do I have to swear on…?"

"Swear on this…," I pointed to the Phoenix Gate around my neck, "The Phoenix Gate ought to be as good as anything to swear on."

"Fine I swear," Not Tyrone quietly pledged, "I solemnly swear, on the Phoenix Gate and on my name, that I, Derrick Fabulist, will only borrow Tyrone's body, for as long as I'm allowed, or so soil my family's name."

"You better," I warned him, "Or else I'll exorcise your ass so fast that your mind will take a week to realize it happened."

"What are you two whispering about," Bonny spoke up.

"Nothing," I reassured him, "Tyrone's just a bit confused right now, Bonny."

"Bonny," the possessed Tyrone looked at the cripple in surprise, "You're so old."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…," Not Tyrone absentmindedly scratched at the side of his face, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You better not have," Bonny was riled up, "I'll have you know that I'm at a ripe young age of seventy-two. I may be crippled, But I'm Still able to Whoop your butt, young man."

"Please do… I haven't felt pain for decades," 'Tyrone' asked quietly, "By the way, Vul-, I mean, 'Jade'… What year is this?"

* * *

End

Tell me what you think of this chapter.

What?

I said I was going to be creepy today…


	53. Day in the Sun

Hm, Everyone seems to have disappeared.

Oh, well. They're going to miss out on my little surprise.

On with the story!

Again as a side note: Reread Chapters 32 & 33, then 50 & 51, It's been a while.  
Mind you it has nothing to do with the surprise that I have. Maybe…

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Don't tear down a fence without knowing why it was built.

* * *

Derrick couldn't believe it when I told him the date. The Bondell's failed to notice that Tyrone wasn't himself. Derrick had suggested that he needed a walk to help clear his head. I decided to follow him to make sure that he wouldn't go running off somewhere.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't want you to get away."

"And just where would I run off to!"

"I don't know and that's why I'm following you."

"It's been half a century since I died. Even if I knew where I was, everything from my time is long gone by now," Tyrone's body stopped walking only a few yards away from the house, "Well, almost everything."

Derrick made Tyrone's arms spread out as he fall backwards onto the soft ground.~~~~~~

* * *

_"Sorry I'm late," Seraphina practically skipped as she finally made it to the main hall._

_"I'm not surprised, Seraphina. You've been doing this for months," Seraphina's second eldest sister, Fiona, giggled._

_"Were you out with those servants again," Derrick snorted, he didn't need an answer, "of course, you were."_

_"Well, Daddy hasn't been able to take me anywhere as of late."_

_"You know Seraphina, rumors are spreading," the second eldest whispered, "You're not helping our good name by hanging out with commoners."_

_"Well, I can't possibly fix it by staying cooped up in here like some pudgy Pidgey in a cage," the youngest yelled._

_"See, you're even starting to act like…"_

_"Like what," Seraphina glared at her elder brother daring him to finish the sentence. Of which, Derrick did not, "So do you know what daddy wanted to talk to us about?"_

_"For once, no," Derrick admitted._

_"What about you, Caroline?"_

_"As if I care…," the eldest of the siblings huffed._

_"Caroline, you're so mean," the youngest laughed._

_"You can't blame her," the second son, Patrick, shrugged, "Father's been on edge as of late."_

_"I'm sure that it will just pass," Derrick shook it off, "After all, dad is not like Grandfather was."_

_"I don't know," Caroline shuttered, "I have a bad feeling about today."~~~~~~~_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, God! I haven't seen the sun in fifty years," Derrick sighed, "If only I could die right now."

"Be careful with Tyrone," I warned him.

"Can't you let me bask in the sun in peace," Derrick groaned, "It's hard enough with this tail of your friend's stabbing me in his rear end."

"Yeah, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that," I laughed nervously.

"I assume that you used the Kimon on this body's owner," he sighed, tugging at the belt coat, "do you mind if I let it out? It's been cut off of it's circulation."

"How do you know about the Kimon?"

"I know everything your Uncle knows," Derrick shivered, "Even if I don't understand all of it."

"How?"

"It's a horrific technic that your Uncle has been using for generations," Derrick absentmindedly scratched the side of his face again, "Please, don't make me explain it."

"Is it the same 'technic' that you're using on Tyrone right now?"

I had to take his silence as his answer.

"Does it hurt him?"

"No, but he'll want to have a hot bath when I let him go."

* * *

Not far away, a beast loomed in the woods.  
His eyes looked menacingly at the couple sitting on the hill nearby.  
He didn't care to fight either one of them, but he was more than willing.

He sniffed the air and caught wind of their scents.

"(He's there…)," he growled, "(Now how to separate them and so I can destroy him…?)"

* * *

"Why didn't you expose me?"

"Because then you'd expose me, Vulpix."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Back when I was alive, we tied possessed people to chairs until a psychic could purify the body," Derrick sighed, still enjoying the sunlight, "Tyrone would be trapped inside for weeks waiting for a Psychic Pokémon to come over the mountains. And I wouldn't be enjoying this sunlight right now."

"You know mankind's also advanced in the years you were 'dormant'."

"But your mother's Barrier Seal is still there."

"My mother's what now?"

"I'm surprised you don't know about the Barrier. It prevents powerful minds from coming in or-," Derrick clasped his mouth, "I shouldn't be telling you about such things."

"But it doesn't make any sense… Who would seal my mother?"

"You misunderstand, Jade," Derrick laughed, "Your mother is the one who made the seal a couple of centuries ago."

"Why would my mother make such a thing?"

"I just want to enjoy my time out here," Derrick brought Tyrone's legs to his chest, "Please let me have some peace while I have control: no worries, no cigarettes, and no cold."

"Tyrone, Jade," Sarah called from the back porch, "Would you two like some homemade ice cream?"

"On second thought," Tyrone's ears perked up, "I could go for some ice cream."

"Me too," I smiled as Derrick stood Tyrone up, "Um, aren't you forgetting something?"

"And I was just getting comfortable too…" he whined, tying the tail under the jacket.

* * *

The beast decided to just charge at them and grab what he wanted.  
The humans stood up, when that woman inside called them.  
It didn't matter what she said, he was going to-

_*gasp*_

The creature stopped at the edge of the trees and stayed in the shadows.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. He must be seeing things. But no…  
The human had a tail. Humans aren't supposed to have tails.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Awe, and I was just getting comfortable too…" the human whined like a Growlithe as he bound the tail under his clothing.

The voice was familiar. And this scent, it was unmistakably a Growlithe's scent.  
Not just any Growlithe either. It was that Growlithe from before.  
The beast had thought before that the human had the Growlithe on him,  
but now he knew instead the Growlithe and this human were one and the same.

This explained so much to the beast, but only served to amplify his rage.  
He just continued to watch the two of them.

* * *

"So, if you know everything my Uncle does, do you know why I can't get rid of that tail?"

"All I know is that the Phoenix Gate is able to create life," Derrick explained, "and it's able to alter what is already created."

"But not that stupid tail?"

"The Phoenix Gate can't destroy," Derrick shrugged, "It's only power is to create."

"I still don't get it. I've tried a hundred times to-"

Derrick opened the door for me, "Ladies first."

"You just opened the door so that our conversation can stop didn't you?"

"No, but it's a nice bonus," Derrick smiled, "Either way, I want ice cream, so can we go inside now?"

* * *

The Beast watched the pair of humans go inside again.  
He had lost his chance to get them… for now.  
He decided to wait until night fall.  
Then he'd get that human or Growlithe or whatever he was.  
But until then he'd have to search the house for a way inside without being noticed.

* * *

"Slow down Tyrone," I jabbed Derrick in the side, "You're going to give yourself brain-freeze."

"More please," Derrick and Lou shouted together.

"Oh mew…," I sighed and snuck in a question, "How old are you?"

"Thirty-t, um thirteen," Derrick nearly gave himself away, "Seriously this Ice cream is almost as good as…"

Derrick paused for a short moment, then he just stared at Sarah, "Hey, what was your first name again?"

"I'm just your Granmother, honey."

"I know I just can't remember what your name is."

"Her name's Miss Sarah," Lou pointed.

"No Louie, I'm not 'Miss' anything. I'm just Sarah. _Say-Rah_."~~~~~

* * *

_"Kill them all," Lord Pseudo ordered Sceptile.  
He couldn't have been serious.  
Even Sceptile knew that, but Father did something.  
Sceptile then leaped down the stairs, crashing just in front of us._

_It glowed with a deep green color fully prepared to attack.  
Great vines crashed out of the floor and overtook Fiona first.  
Everyone only watched and stared as the vines took her into itself.  
And then Patrick tried to dig into the root to save our sister, but was taken in._

_Time warped. I can't remember… what was I doing?  
_

_We were running… I had no idea what was going on.  
_

_"Seraphina, look out," I pushed my sister out of the way as another vine broke from under her feet, "Gah!"_

_"Derrick," Bonny caught her._

_"George, take my sister and run!"_

_"Derrick! No," Seraphina yelled._

_"Just run! That's an order," I yelled as my body was being absorbed into the vines, "Do your duty!"_

_"Derrick, I promise, I'll protect her."_

_"You better! Just Go!"~~~~~_

_

* * *

_

"Sera…," Derrick smiled, "cute…"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason," Derrick sighed.

"Tyrone, can I speak with you for a minute," Bonny rolled his way into the dinning room, "Alone…"

"Sure Grandad," Derrick stood up and followed Bonny to the other room.

"Hold it," Bonny stopped, "Do you have Leo's Pokéball with you?"

"Leo? Um, I uh," Derrick looked at me, "Do I…?"

"Don't tell me you're still confused," I laughed getting up to tap Leo's Pokéball, "Leo's Pokéball is on your belt."

"Thank you," Derrick laughed nervously, taking the orb off his belt.

"Good, follow me," Bonny said as he wheeled away, Derrick behind him.

"What's that about," I asked Sarah as she came back with Louis ice cream.

"It's a family matter," Sarah explained as she put another bowl down for Louis, "It's best if we keep our noses out of it."

"You mean you don't know either?"

"I mean, I'll respect his privacy. And I expect you to do the same."

* * *

Bonny shut the door behind them as they entered the library. Although the selection of books in the room was not as massive as most Libraries, the room was built and designed specifically to keep noise out. Therefor, could also keep noise in. Bonny led who he thought was Tyrone to a relatively small chest that sat on one of the bookshelves.

"Do you remember what I told you about the Frenzy Plant Mansion, Tyrone?"

"Frenzy Plant… I think so Grandad," Derrick rubbed Tyrone's head, "But my memory seems to be in a haze."

"Do you remember what I told you outside of the official report?"

"No, I don't remember, Grandad," Derrick pretended to not remember what he didn't already know, "Can we talk about this after my head is cleared up?"

"It can't wait Tyrone. Not now that I know that John is dead," Bonny almost growled himself as he used the ring on his finger a a key for the lock, "Not now that the Lawrence blood line has ended."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Derrick could feel Tyrone's tail slip between his legs. Derrick himself continued to scratch at his cheek.

"Fifty years ago, we lied to the police to keep your grandmother safe," Bonny laughed for a moment, "Of course, they might not have believed the real story. Even Gary thought that I was going senile when I told him the truth."

"The truth?"

* * *

The beast outside thought wildly.  
There was no way inside. Or at least without being detected.  
He had to break in himself through one of the windows to get what he wanted.  
If he did it at night then everyone would know that he was there.  
But if he did it now then he'd catch them by surprise.  
His sense of revenge was overpowering his basic instincts for survival.  
He made a running start and leaped high.

He crashed through one of the windows in the kitchen area.

The women inside screamed, but their calls couldn't be heard.

* * *

"Your Granmother Sarah's real name is Seraphina Esmerelda Fabulist. She was the last of the great Fabulist family," Bonny said as he just rubbed the lid on the box he held, "Where as we are part of a different kind of family."

"What are you talking about," Derrick asked… pretending he didn't know already as much as he already did.

"We are the last of the Bondells, a servant family bound by blood to serve others," Bonny sighed, "I was sent to the Fabulist residence, but not to serve them, but rather to protect my Aniki. I didn't mean to fall in love with Sera, I just…"

"How could you," Derrick found himself glaring at the cripple.  
He had just realized just who this 'Tyrone' was.  
His sister and Bondell were Tyrone's direct grandparents.

"Charlotte gave me this," Bonny took out a bracelet, "With it I was able to save Sera, but I couldn't save my Aniki. God, I should have saved him."

"How dare you even think that?"

"I knew that Roger Lawrence's life was more important than hers, but I didn't know why until it was too late."

"Lawrence," Derrick suddenly felt something attack his spirit. Tyrone's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

Inside Tyrone's mind, the frozen statue was beginning to crack. Chips of ice were falling off with little pops and clicks.

Tyrone's real conscience was breaking free. Derrick tried to use the same sealing technic that he had used before. But it was a futile effort.

Tyrone's conscience was burning Derrick.

'Stay down. Please,' Derrick begged him.

Tyrone screamed only one word as his conscience shattered his frozen seal.

Derrick was flung into the backseat of Tyrone's brain. Then deeper within the back of his mind. Unable to do anything, but watch as Tyrone took back control.

* * *

"Jade," Tyrone panted, almost exhausted by the mental strain of freeing himself.

"Sera," Bonny could feel the same sensation as Tyrone did, but it wasn't as strong, nor as compelling as Tyrone's was, "Tyrone get back here!"

Tyrone didn't listen to his grandfather as he raced his way out of the small library and to where the disturbance in the house was occurring. When he arrived he found the monster jumping up to attack Jade. Someone he never thought he'd smell again. Tyrone didn't have time to think rationally. His instincts kicked in as he pounced on the Raticate.

* * *

End

Nanashi: (-_^) .v,,  
Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming!

Freckles:  
Actually, I did…

Nanashi:  
WHAT! How could you have seen that coming?  
I was so careful to set it up just right so you wouldn't!

Freckle:  
Simple… Your unpredictability made you predictable.

Cuppy:  
Really, I thought that she just swiped your notes…

Nanashi: (_);  
SAY WHAT!!!!!

Freckles:  
Don't look so surprised.  
It wasn't that hard.  
You have papers lying around everywhere.

Nanashi:  
No, not that…  
You're a girl?

Freckles: **(-**_**-)*****  
What? Are you _blind?_  
Of course I'm a Girl!

Joe:  
Next time: Rematch!  
Tyrone vs. Raticate!  
Don't miss it!

Freckles + Nanashi:  
Hey, who made you the announcer.


	54. Feral Family Feud

Okay, I've updated some past chapters recently to help my older readers to figure out some details that they might have missed.  
Mainly because writing one chapter a week makes it harder to follow this story. You newer readers might have caught on faster.

Of course, I wouldn't know. Know Why? Because new readers seem to be shy.

Trust me, I wont bite.

That's my lawyer's job.

Seriously though…

You all can (if you haven't already) read what I said to one particular "Flamer".  
I don't think that I was disrespectful to his opinion. (I rarely think that I am though.)  
In fact, I was trying to encourage it, while at the same time, his opinion kept my fire burning.

Seriously, I want to know everyone's honest opinion.  
If you don't have time to give me your Opinion that's Okay too.  
Thank you all who have Reviewed already.  
(Even this guy "Jon" who only said "You are one sick bastard" in Ch. 18)  
(I'm guessing for letting you all think that I really did kill off Tyrone, but I'm not sure.)  
I hope to continue writing this story until it reaches it's conclusion.  
Wherever that may be. At this point,_ Even I don't know_.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

The heart wants what the heart wants.

* * *

"What's going on," Derrick shouted to the darkness of Tyrone's mind, "I don't have control over the body anymore."

"Neither do I…," a Puppy sized Growlithe padded his way next to Derrick, "This sucks, I mean, look at me!"

"Wait, are you Tyrone?"

"Of course I'm Tyrone," the Growlithe bit Derrick's leg.

"Ow! What is that for!"

"That's for freezing me and hijacking my body."

"You little mutt," Derrick yelled.

"Apparently I am," Tyrone growled, "but you shouldn't think of it as an insult 'Uncle Derrick'."

Derrick sat down to grumble to himself, "We had so many plans for her, but then that low life stole it all from her."

"You can't blame Grandad for her decisions."

"Yes I can. She must have been distraught. She obviously couldn't think rationally after losing her entire family."

"Since when is love rational?"

"Love? Bondell just happened to be there," Derrick snorted, "since when is that love?"

"So you would rather have her live the rest of her life alone?"

"It would have been better than her mixing our blood with _his_ kind," Derrick huffed, Tyrone angrily nipped at Derrick's hand, "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Plutt, tastes the same to me," Tyrone spat, "Your blood, my blood… (Brandy's blood.) They all taste the same, look the same, and smell the same. There's no real difference between them."

"Stop speaking nonsense. I'm just a soul now. I don't have any blood."

"Then what are you complaining about?"

Derrick didn't have an answer for the pup.

"One thing that I know about my Granparents. Granma must have loved him to stay with him for fifty years."

"How would you know!"

"Because I'm here," Tyrone smiled at the cheesy thing he was about to say, "Should there be any reason to doubt?"

"But that's the problem," Derrick shouted, "Which family do you belong to? Mine or his?"

"I'm Both," Tyrone growled, "hence, how I'm here. Who cares what classes my families were from?"

"Seems, like you misunderstand the problem that _your_ Grandad had created," Derrick sneered at the young pup, "When I said '_his kind_' I wasn't referring to social class."

"Then what…?"

* * *

I don't know what happened at first. A Raticate crashed his way in through the window, screaming about something about revenge. I don't know why I didn't run. I wasn't scared, just shocked. Sarah went into the pantry to grab a broom to shoo the fat rodent away.

And by "shoo", I mean "attacked mindlessly".

"Get out of my kitchen," Sarah shouted as she swung the broom in the Raticate's face.

The Raticate use HyperFang to break the broom in half. Sarah stared at the broken end of the broom before she dropped it and pushed us to get behind her.

"(Where's that Freak at?)," the Raticate hissed looking back and forth, "(I want a rematch!)"

"No… sudden… movements," Sarah hushed us.

"(Egg Bomb!)," the Tarsas leaped from their hiding places to tackle the intruder, but they were countered by an all around Iron Tail attack.

"No, my Eggsecute," Lou jumped to recover his Eggsecute, but was stopped by Sarah.

"No don't! It's too dangerous."

"I'll hold him off," I said taking out a Pokéball, "you get Lou away from here."

"But…"

"No dramatic arguments! Just go," I shouted as the Raticate's focus centered on me, "I'll take care of him."

I waited until Sarah and Lou left the room before lowering my guard, "Now we can talk."

"(You're not going to catch me with that human!)"

"Of course, I'm not going to…," I said putting the Pokéball away, "I don't want to fight."

"(How is it you can understand my tongue, Human!)"

"I'm a Pokémon too."

"(You're NOT a Pokémon! You're a freak! Just like that Growlithe!)," Raticate launched himself at me, "(Die!)"

I screamed, as I put my arms up to defend my face.

"Aneki!"

"(What are you doing, human!)," I heard the Raticate shout. I opened my eyes long enough to see Tyrone on all fours biting down on the Raticate, Tyrone's tail flaring behind him. The Raticate struggled to swipe at Tyrone. Tyrone then released Raticate as he flipped over him and skid a few feet, again on all fours.

"Don't you dare touch my Aneki," Tyrone half-growled.

_…Aneki?… Tyrone's back! … sort of…_

"(I was looking for you anyway.)," Raticate hissed, leaping up with a HyperFang.

"Tyrone," I didn't know what else to do while watching the pointless fighting, "Dodge it!"

Tyrone leaped, as the Raticate crashed into the stone wall of the fireplace.

"You ready to talk about this now?"

"(Ready to die, freaks!)," Raticate shook off the dust.

"Guess not," I had to stop this battle, "Phoenix Gate Open!"

The red wires shot themselves out at the floor in front of the Raticate. AND, _No__,_ I didn't miss. I don't need another naked "Orphan" boy running around that I had to adopt. So instead I had the wooden floor grow a wall of branches.

"(How did you to that?)," Raticate shouted, "(Oh Mew! You're a witch! You're going to keep me here fatten me up, just so you you can gobble me up!)"

"No, I'm not going to…," I thought about it for a moment… What? Don't look at me like that. Although I haven't had Rattata for _quite_ a while, I'd never willingly eat a Raticate. Raticate meat actually taste well… nasty, even to most Pokémon. Rattata were much tastier (especially if you leave them buried in the ground for a few days), but he didn't know that. And it might be best not to tell him. _That's_ the only reason that I needed to think about it.

"Aneki'd never eat you," Tyrone barked, jumping at the wooden cage, "But if you don't leave her alone I'll eat you myself."

"You're not helping, Tyrone, so let me handle this."

"I'll do worse than just eat you," Tyrone wasn't listening to me, but continued to bark rapidly, "I'll tear you limb from limb, pluck out your eyes, knockout your teeth, use what's left of you like a chew toy and then bury you alive…"

"(Oh yeah? Not today!)," the Raticate used another Iron Tail to break through the newly formed trees. Tyrone was knocked back by the derbies. Raticate decided to pounce. Tyrone mimicked Raticate's Iron Tail without actually using it. I guess, you'd call that a Tail Whip. Raticate was knocked into the next 'room'. Tyrone dashed in to continue fighting.

"Stop fighting you two!"

Tyrone still wouldn't listen. Something was off. I understood why the Raticate didn't listen, but Tyrone should be loyal. Can't he hear me? They were still attacking each other with tooth and nail. Tyrone bounced the Raticate into the glass coffee table. Raticate quickly got to his feet again and leaped back at Tyrone.

"I said stop it!"

Without my thoughts to guide it, the Phoenix Gate's red wires tangled themselves around the Pokémon. The Raticate burst into flames, but he didn't stop for an instant. He swung his Iron tail at Tyrone. Tyrone took full force of the attack as he was flung onto his back. The flaming rodent bounced, landed, and dug his claws into Tyrone chest.

"(Now you little freak I'm going to…)," he shrieked with a high pitch than he was used to, "(Wait, why does my voice sound so… EEEEEEEP!)"

The Raticate was smaller, younger, cuter, and purple.

"(What in Arceus' name did you do to me!)," the Raticate, now Rattata, squeaked.

"I- I didn't… I mean, I didn't mean to…"

"Ow, what's making that awful noise," Tyrone was coming back to his senses.  
The simi-new Rattata wasn't used to being as small as he was.  
You could tell because…  
when Tyrone sat up, the Rattata lost his balance.  
He rolled off and knocked his head on the floor.

"(Owche! That hurt!)," Rattata squeaked, rubbing his head, "(That hurt? Why am I so weak?)"

"How did I get here," Tyrone scratched his head, "Jade, what are we doing at Grandad's?"

"(You, fake Growlithe!)," Rattata stood on his hind paws pointing at Tyrone, "(What did you do to me! I saw fire and then I looked like this!)"

"Ahhh, talking Rattata," Tyrone yelled, but then stopped, "Oh wait… I forgot I can understand Pokémon."

"(What did you do to me!)"

"I didn't do squat, Pipsqueak."

"(Don't call me that!)," the Rattata was about to cry, but angrily stomped his feet and pointed at me instead, "(You! You really are a witch aren't you! Change Me Back!)"

"Mew, why won't you listen to me," I stomped at the Rattata's direction, but he scurried off in fear of me.

"Jade, can you explain to me what's going on," Tyrone tilted his head, "like why is every muscle in my body aching. Why is Granma's coffee table destroyed and… are those small trees growing next to the fireplace?"

"I can explain everything."

"(I will get my revenge on you!)," the Rattata squeaked from under one of the China cabinets.

"Well, except for Pipsqueak," I groaned.

"(I'm not a Pipsqueak!)"

"You know what… forget it," Tyrone padded his way to my feet, then snuggled next to me, "Just as long as you're safe, I don't think I care what happened."

"Tyrone," a thought occurred to me, "can you stand up?"

"Why would you ask something like that," Tyrone sat, his tail waging behind him, "Of course, I can stand. I'm just sore right now."

"(If I wasn't so tiny I'd kill you right now!)," Pipsqueak threatened from his hiding place.

"You know, I can reduce you back to an Egg if you don't shut up," I yelled at the rodent, then turned back to Tyrone, "What happened to Derrick?"

"Derrick," Tyrone had to think for a moment, but seemed to know who I was talking about, "I'm not sure… I can't remember much about him."

"Don't worry about it," I sighed, "Now what to do with Pipsqueak over there?"

"(You won't eat me!)," he squealed, knocking the cabinet a few times in an attempt to back up closer to the wall, "(I wont let you!)"

"I'm not going to eat you," I shouted.

"Eat who," Bonny finally came into the room, "What happened in here?"

"Grandad, um, we can explain," Tyrone shouted, trying to stand up on his two feet, "ow… I think."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She ran off with Lou," I pointed in the direction of her escape route.

"And the threat," Bonny didn't look so good.

"I, uh, took care of it," I shrugged/lied, "made that rodent turn tail."

"Yeah… from violent to violet," Tyrone chuckled, stopping only a moment to sniff the air for some reason, "Hey, Grandad are you wearing some kind of cologne. You kind of smell…"

"Where is it? Where's the threat now," Bonny was rolling the chair frantically looking around the room, he seemed to be losing his ability to use his hands he was in such a panic. His eyes stopped on the wall of small trees that I made earlier, then he really began to panic.

"Where's Sera? Is that thing after Sera?"

"No he's not, Grandad," Tyrone wagged his tail without realizing it. Before I could tell him to hide it, both Tyrone and Bonny cringed, "Ahh, make it stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like rusty nails and broken guitar strings," Tyrone said as he clasped his ears shut again, "Ow! it hurts."

"Tyrone…?"

"Don't touch me," Tyrone snapped, "it hurts!"

The supersonic sounds were not limited to these humans. Leo somehow popped out of his Pokéball and mimicked Tyrone's agony. Laying flat on the floor, he was already covering his ears.

"Leo, how did you do tha-ahhh," Tyrone screamed at the silent noise.

"(Aniki, what's going on… what's that sou--argh-rrrrr) Grooowwwlllll…"

Leo started to simply growl in rage. Not in Growlithe tounge, just simply growling, with no real intelligence behind it.

"Damn, that sound," Tyrone whined, "…I can't… think straight…"

"Both of you Run," Bonny shouted scratching his head furiously with both hands.

"Jade…," Tyrone stood up and pushed me behind him, "get back."

"Why?"

"I can't (explain) it…," Tyrone spoke half-Growlithe, "(That damn) sound (is making) me want to… grrrrr(attack something…) Even you…"

Leo snapped at my leg. He missed and Tyrone kicked him away from me. Knowing that he couldn't hold back his frustrations, Leo then focused his frustration on the leg of one of the wooden chairs. Snapping at twenty bites a second, I was shocked the leg didn't break off. Whatever noise they were hearing must have been painfully intense.

"Ggg(run aneki…)," Tyrone panted, "I can't (hold back) GRrrowlll(much longer…)"

"But…"

"I (smell fear) and rage. And (it's coming) from (Grandad.)"

"Do what he says. _Ruuunnn_," Bonny roared, _Literally! _

The bracelet Bonny was carrying emitted a red light and he caught flame himself. As flames grew bigger, so did Bonny. Deep growling could be heard as the cripple's form disappeared only to be replaced with another. A much larger creature. The flames disbursed with another mighty roar. And there stood the biggest Arcanine that I've ever seen in my lifetime. Not that I see many in the first place, but he was at least six feet tall and a yard wide.

Both of his eyes glaring at me.

* * *

End

()()  
lT.T)..o  
,()()(),,, Lookie Bunny's Back!

Coming soon…

More confusion? Yes.

Who'd of have guessed…

Some answers? Maybe later…?

Alright, maybe one answer for now.

No, the bracelet is not a Gate. It's an Heirloom.


	55. Getting Schooled

Sorry to do this…

This is another one of my Half Filler chapters.  
Just like with 'Missing Some Body'.

It took me longer to write the "Chapter that I know most of you are looking forward to".  
This is mainly because I felt like the chapter before this one Might be a little too soon.  
Plus, College finals got in the way and I just got lazy all the sudden. Seriously, Me Lazy!  
But now I'm through with finals, and I should be back in the writing saddle ASAP.

Now for Fun!  
My challenge to you reviewers with this filler chapter:

Step 1: Read all Steps before following.  
Step 2: Reread Chapter 51…  
Step 3: Read this Chapter…  
Step 4: Let brain explode. (Finding a replacement optional.)  
Step S: Tell me, how did Phineas figure it out before Brandy?  
Step 6: Realize that that there is no Step 5 and move on.  
Step 7: Repeat Step 4, when you suddenly understand Step 6.  
Step 8: If Step 7 is satisfied, then go to "Step S"

Please enjoy (Yet another) trip to the past.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

If your Bark's worse than your Bite, then what good is it?

* * *

Torchic, Torchic. TORCHIC! I hate Torchic!

Sorry, I just thought it would be a nice reminder.  
Especially since my list continues to grow as to why I should hate these little monsters.

Truthfully, I haven't always had a reason to hate them.  
And yet, I've have hated them as far back as I can remember.

"(Yes we win!)," Enya hopped up and down. For the first time (since I've been here at least) the Torchics had won that idiotic game of theirs. Apparently, the time limit had exceeded seven minutes by at least several clicks. Whatever a 'click' is…

"(Mew, I'm tired…)," Kiki huffed out of pure exhaustion, "(Couldn't you guys take it easy on me today. I'm still recovering.)"

"(No!)," the rest of the Torchics shouted.

"(Don't worry Kiki, I went easy on you.)," lazy Tana yawned.

"(It doesn't count if you just stand still, Tana.)"

"(What about Milkshake? He ran straight at her.)"

"(You can't go much easier on her than that.)," I shrugged, "(and for the last time my name's Tyler.)"

"(I thought that the last six times you said that was the last time.)," Fia cocked her head. I didn't even bother to look at her. She said the same thing the last five times that I said told them what my 'real name' was.

"(You don't have any pride as a Torchic.)," Enya smacked me in the back of the head, "(So you deserve a name suitable for your lack of honor.)"

"(Give me one reason why I should respect any of you!)"

"(Well, for starters…)," Siggy laughed, "(you're the youngest one here, even lazy Tana can knock you out with one attack and…)"

"(Okay, I get it!)," I sneered, "(So I'm inexperienced, but that can change in a very short time. Watch.)"

I blew a few embers, "(See? I learned that when I was kidnapped. Not bad for a day old, right?)"

"(So what… I did that the moment I hatched.)," Idris bragged. My gut told me she was lying, but what else is new?

"(Well, how about my Quick Attack.)," I said jumping up and ran in a random directions.

"(Now that is impressive.)," Enya nodded as I started to run more and more into a star shaped path.

"(Yeah, too impressive.)," I heard Adian say before I tripped over an outstretched claw. I tumbled several dozen times before finally crashing into the Combuskin coop wall. As predictable as it is by now, I was knocked out.

* * *

In Golnar, there are five major schools. Not to say that there aren't others, but these five are the most well known. Four of which, specialize in teaching students how to raise and train Pokémon (Golnar PokéAcademy being the biggest and most popular choice). Only one of these five schools specializes in the raising of People. Almost everyone in Golnar has had to go to this particular school at least once in their school life. Mainly because it has the only Preschool in Golnar.

"Here we are kiddo," Dad said with me on his shoulders.

"Dad, I don't like it here," I whined.

"Oh, and what so wrong with this place?"

"It's too big and there's too many strangers."

"Well, once you get to know these strangers then they'll become your friends."

"Is that really true?"

"Yep, that's how I met your mother," Dad laughed and swung me from his shoulders down to the ground, "you'll see."

"Welcome to Golnar Central Elementary," the woman at the front door waved to the random assortment of people that walked up to the school, "Oh, hello Mr. Lawrence. Welcome to the G.C.E."

"Hello Ms. Teacher," Dad chuckled.

"Now Mr. Lawrence, there's no need for you to joke around about such things," the teacher chuckled as she bent down to my eye level.

"Just introducing you to your newest student."

"So this is Jonathan," the old woman bent down to my eye level, "my, I can see the resemblance."

"I don't want her to teach me," I hid behind dad, "She smells like Jay-jay's nest."

"Jonathan Tyler Lawrence," Dad groaned, "I thought I said to be nice."

"You also told me to be honest."

"So, he's one of those types of students, I see," Ms. Teacher's eye twitched, but the old woman kept her cheery smile, "Oh well, come with me dear."

I gripped tighter to Dad, "Why can't mom teach me?"

Dad just shook his head, "I know that it's hard, John, but you can be a grownup for me, can't you?"

"But grown ups don't need teachers."

"No, but as a grownup, you're going to have to rely on more than just me and your mother," I still didn't let go of his pants leg.

"What if a monster attacks us?"

He groaned, "Tell you what, I'll let you take 'Jay-Jay' with you."

"Really," I asked.

"Really," he smiled, taking a Pokéball off his belt. The teacher frowned at the idea, but dad simply winked at her. It was a sweet and simple lie. So then, she didn't argue when he gave me the Pokéball, "But you have to promise me that you wont use Jay-Jay, unless there's trouble."

"I promise," I pinkie swore on the spot.

I still didn't want to leave. What did you expect? I was like Four, maybe Five. But still…  
It's not like I was the only one that was nervous about their first day of school.  
I took my teacher's hand as she lead me into the classroom followed by other students.

"He'll get along fine here," one of the parents smiled after he crept up behind my dad.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, if you're still feeling uneasy," Dad's friend chuckled, "I've got a little surprise for you. A secret only a select few hundred parents know about."

* * *

I don't remember my first day of school as well as I'd like, but it's important for you to realize that it is important to me. The teacher left me alone almost immediately after we entered the school. There was this fire truck. Ironically enough, it was the first toy that I started to play with. Another kid came over. He wanted my toy and was willing to just take it.

But then I… um… guess there's no way for me to sugar coat this. I picked up the metal toy and struck him in the face with it. Then I went back to playing. I don't remember what was going through my mind when I did it. Heck, I don't even remember doing it. Dad told mom about it later on though, which is the only reason that I'm able to 'remember' it. Now, as for why this moment was so important to me…

* * *

"Tyrone," Gary Bondell shouted from behind the two way mirror. The other parents that were spying, um, 'witnessing' their children's first day of school fell dead silent at what they saw. Mr. Bondell would have gone out there to spank me himself, if one of the other parents hadn't started laughing.

The entire room stared at my father.

"I'm sorry," Dad tried to contain his laughter, "That's my boy."

"You think this is funny," Gary grabbed Dad's shirt collar, "Your kid hit my kid."

"I don't think this is funny," Dad snickered, with a smile still plastered on his face, "It was very wrong and he shouldn't have done it."

"Then what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm proud of my boy," Dad smiled, being the only one who knew exactly why he was smiling.

"You're proud that your boy hit mine," Tyrone's dad shouted.

"Almost," Dad pointed at the window again, "and just look how well our kids are getting along now."

"Oh god no…," Mr. Bondell let my father go as he watched. Tyrone had come back with a different toy, a plush Growlithe.  
It became apparent that we were making up when I let Tyrone play with me. Believe it or not, friends for life.

"See we have nothing to worry about," Dad chuckled, "They're getting along better than we did as kids."

"What did I tell, ya," Dad's friend chuckled as Mr. Bondell let Dad go, "But did he have to be so rough on him?"

"I believe that the saying goes 'the top dog doesn't have to bark the loudest, just bite'," Dad grinned at Gary, implying a different meaning underneath.

"Just keep your little monster away from our kids," another parent yelled at Dad.

Another girl came up behind Tyrone and stole the Growlithe plush.  
Both of us started to yell at the girl but she nearly bit our heads off.

So we backed off.

"Ugh, Ms. Jade," the same 'parent' groaned at the sight.

* * *

"But I was playing with it first," Tyrone complained, despite that he was frightened out of his whit's end.

"Don't care," Jade snapped at us again. It was the first real statement that she had made to anyone in months.

"No, that's not how you 'sposed to treat it," Tyrone watched her start to punch the plush toy, "Stop punching Leo Jr."

"I don't care you dumb…," the girl tried to yell a word that she wasn't able to pronounce yet, "Dumb… dumb dummies."

"Hey, I ain't dumb," Tyrone snapped.

"Dad says that name callers are hippo… hippo, hippocats," I said to her.

"What does that mean?"

"Dad said that if you call someone else a name then you are what you are calling them," I nodded to myself.

"So you're saying that I'm dumb because I call you dumb," she thought, "Now that's dumb!"

"Don't call my dad dumb!"

"I didn't dummy," she yelled then got quiet again, "your dad sounds a lot like mom."

"What's a matter?"

"Mom, I haven't seen her in so long," the girl started sniveling, "I want to go home…"

"I know how ya feel. I want my mommy to teach me, not Ms. Teacher."

"I just want her to stop ouching Growlithe," Tyrone whispered in my ear.

"You guys want out of here too, right," another kid came up to us, "Then how about we escape?"

"Escape," we all asked in unison.

"Yeah escape," the kid pointed in the air, "through the vents, outside, and then home!"

"You're crazy and a dummy if you think that would work," the girl pouted, "I know… I've tried."

"Well, you didn't have me on your side before, see," the boy pointed at himself, "I, Brandon, can get us outside no problem."

"I agree with her," Tyrone said, "even if she's a Growlithe hater."

"Never know until you try," I quoted dad again, "I say we do it!"

"Just what mom'd say," the girl smiled, "Okay, I'm in…"

"Then here's what we'll do…"

~~~~The memory faded away as I suddenly felt like I was tossed into the ocean~~~~

* * *

"(Pops? Hey, Pops)," Phineas poked at Brandy's leg, "(He fell asleep at the counter again. Oh well, more fun for me.)"

Phineas sprayed him with a Watergun attack.

"Gah, what the? Phineas," Brandy shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"You fell asleep again, Pops," Phineas said as he pointed back to the nursery.

"Pops? Why are you calling me Pops," Brandy was slightly confused for a moment about his own identity. Both of them were exhausted and too tired to notice that Phineas was speaking English at the time, "Yawn, I'm tired."

"You're tired? I had to fend off over a dozen baby Pokémon on my own and you're tired?"

"Sorry Phineas," Brandy yawned looking at the clock that was flashing **_7:00_**, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I understand," Phineas yawned.

"What did you say?" Brandy blinked suddenly, transitioning quickly from the 'half-asleep' state to the 'tired but mentally functioning' state.

"To totodile…," Phineas tilted his head.

"Man, must of been that mind link I have with Tyler," Brandy sighed, "I'm even starting to dream about his past now…"

"(So… what were you dreaming about?)," Phineas asked, but it took Brandy a little longer to translate it.

"I was, well, we were dreaming about our first day of kindergarten," Brandy chuckled, "I remember, I lead this small group of us to… Oh, that dirty rotten little liar."

"(Watch it!)," Phineas shouted as Brandy nearly ran him over to get the Journal from across the room. Brandy rapidly flipped through the pages to find that picture of his uncle and his friend again.

"Damn it," Brandy cussed when he looked at the picture again, "why didn't I notice it before?"

"(So you just realized it?)," Phineas laughed, "(Boy, you're so slow sometimes.)

"Let me guess," Brandy groaned, "you noticed Tyler lying right away, didn't you?"

"(You're lucky you've got your father's good looks.)," Phineas snickered.

* * *

End

So now we'll go back to Jade and the madness on her part of the story.

Next time:  
A Damsel's Death

Seriously…

That's the title…

Ps. There's a very small secret clue in the text of this chapter that hints on a future event.  
I certainly hope that when you read the next chapter you'll be able to find it.


	56. Death of a Damsel

Okay, so we're back to Jade.  
There was one other name for this chapter.

"Don't Wanna be Like Cinderella."

Like the song by the Cheetah Girls.  
Yes, I still like Disney. They offer internships.  
But that particular title just does not fit for Obvious reasons.

This chapter will focus completely on one detail from the last chapter.  
I will not hint on the answer to this particular question anymore after this.

Reviewer's Challenge:  
Hope you can find it. If you do, put what you think is the answer in your next review.  
Inconspicuously, of course. Or PM your best guess if you don't think that you can be inconspicuous.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

"For after all, the best thing that one can do when it is raining is to let it rain." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

"Bonjour! Guess who," Tenma Smith tried to surprise Benny, but she continued playing her Sitar.

"Tenma, can't you see I need concentration," she said as she continued to strum random notes.

To the naked ear, the sound was nonexistent. Humans could never pick it up on their own.  
Even if someone walked right next to Benny and bashed their head into the instrument,  
they'd still only hear simple plucking of the tiny wires. Most Pokémon, however, could pick it up.  
To Pokémon, it was horrifying to listen to. Even ones with the "Sound Proof" ability.  
But Tenma, he just cleaned the inside of his ear as if there was no sound to begin with.

"This really is an ingenious plan of yours," Tenma said, "However, how do you know if it's working."

"My little eye in the sky is giving me a bird's eye view."

"You already sent Ignu out there," Tenma pondered to himself.

"What's the point of us inheriting our spirit connection, if we don't use it."

"You do know what would happen if Ignu is hurt, don't you?"

"This isn't like the old days Tenma," Benny scoffed, "We, of the modern world, are much more advanced than those of the ancient. We don't need such pesky things like tradition unless we want to brown nose someone else."

"What audacity," Tenma spoke without thinking. He truly meant it as a compliment. It was one of the features that he did like about her. The will to defy the very basics of 'human nature'.

"Excuse me," Benny stopped playing long enough to glare at him.

"If you ask me, mankind's is no more wiser now than back when they were beating each other on the head with sticks," Tenma shrugged, only now noticing that Benny's eyes were shooting daggers, "not saying that you are a…"

"I know what you meant," Benny got back to playing the Sitar, "I just tire of your constant declarations of you being so much better than us."

"Well, I feel that I should give credit how credit is due."

"Then tell me Tenma," Benny grinned, "if you are so much greater than us, then why do you submit yourself to Mr. Spearhappy?"

Tenma turned quiet. It wasn't the fact that she had one upped him that got to him. He did enjoy that. It was the very essence of subject that was brought up. It involved elements of himself, that not only Third would punish him for telling, but he, himself, would tear out his own throat for telling. It was not to be shared. He had put up a hundred mental blocks to keep himself quiet. And yet… it was more than that. It was the fact, that he was even willing to answer her. He wanted to tell her. To confess to her. Tell her everything. Though he didn't realize it himself, he was becoming emotionally attached to this human. And such emotions would be worthless to the master plan.

Suddenly, Benny played the right note. A circle of white light appeared around where she sat. A shadow of lime green light rose from the ground and spread it's wings. Benny's 'stage' became incased within a miniature tornado. Tenma was standing too close. He should have known better, but he was deep in thought at the time. As such, was unprepared and knocked back by the field that Benny's Relic created. Benny's eye's flashed open.

"_Interesting… Hm, hahaha! Tenma, I think that I've just found the Growlithe in human's clothing._"

"Did you now," he asked mockingly, coughing before he whispered to himself, "It's about damn time."

* * *

"What the hell is going on," I screamed, grasping the medallion, "is this because of the Phoenix Gate?"

Both Leo and the Arcanine cringed at the silent noise.  
Tyrone kept trying to push me to run, while at the same time trying not to bite me himself.

"This can't be happening," I said to myself. Then I heard the tiniest of screams. Just how Tyrone described it. Nails on a chalkboard and broken guitar strings.

"(Get… Girl…)," the Arcanine growled deeply slowly stepping towards me, but fell over. He was missing one of his legs. He was still missing one of his hind legs.

"Bonny? How did this happen?"

Bonny roared some more as he tried to stand up again. Leo got up easily and leaped at me. Tyrone punch/slapped him away again.

"Jade, (I ca)n't… (keep from)," Tyrone wobbled on his two feet, "(Just run.)"

"(FireBlast)," Bonny roared, firing the fire attack at us.

I only had one solution running through my mind.  
I didn't want to do it. Not now, at least.  
I didn't want to leave everything like this.  
Either way, this would be the last time that I get to use it.

_…What more could I lose?…_

"Phoenix Gate, OPEN!"

_ …Good-bye forever Babie 'Jade' Dolly… _

* * *

"What a perfect place to go fishing," our favorite fisherman said, admiring the private pond that he was coincidentally inspecting for his next job, "Oh look it's a _Limus Piscis Piscis Amplitudo_. Ooh and a _Aurum Piscis Piscis_. And that over there is a _Igneus Agri-Domus_.… Wait a minute, A burning farm house!"

"My Eggsecute," Louis cried, "No! We have to go back!"

"They'll be okay, Louie," the older woman begged the child not to turn around, "We have to go call the Fire Department."

"Excuse me. Is that your house on fire," Eddie ran up to the pair, "And Lou? What are you doing here?"

"Eddie, my Eggsecute," Lou cried, running into Eddie's arms, "they're all I have left of my parents. Tell Sarah to let me go back for them."

"Louie, I… didn't know," Sarah stood up, "Fine. You stay here with Eddie. I'll go back for them."

"No, Ms. Bondell," Eddie took hold of Sarah's blouse, "It's too dangerous."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing. Not again."

"I've got experience with fires," Eddie pointed to himself, "so let me go instead."

"Okay, but…"

"Is there anyone else in there?"

Sarah bit her thumb and nodded, "Tyrone too. And another girl."

"That's it?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah thought for a moment when another roar erupted from the flaming house, "that's… Nemean…?"

"Nemean?"

"Our Arcanine…," Sarah bit her nail, "But he couldn't have… He wouldn't…"

"Okay, you two get to the neighbor's house. Tell them Eddie sent you and they'll let you in," Eddie tossed Sarah his phone, "Call the Firemen on your way there."

"Be careful…," Sarah didn't hesitate to start dialing the number, but continued to watch the fires.

"Eddie, I wantta come too."

"No, it's too dangerous," Eddie smiled, rubbing the kid's head reassuringly, "Even for someone as tough as you."

"But!"

"Plus, Karen would _Kill me_ if I let you get hurt."

Having been told that, Louis decided to follow Sarah. He nodded and sadly turned to cry on Sarah.

"Good. I'll save them all, I promise," Eddie swore as he ran head first up the hill, taking out Jake's Pokéball, "Jake, I choose you!"

"(Hey, I was sleeping here.)," Jake yawned after he materialized, "(Sweet Mother of Mew! That house is on fire!)"

"Jake, there are people inside. We have to be careful," Eddie yelled at his partner, "Think that you've got enough water to douse that fire?"

"(Of course)," Jake nodded.

"Good then use Hydro Pump straight into the sky!"

"(But shouldn't I just…)"

"There are live people inside, Jake. We can't just shoot the walls down on them."

The Gyarados nodded as he prepared to attack. Firing the water almost straight into the air helped to create an artificial downpour on the farmhouse.

"Good Jake! Keep that up until I can get back," Eddie ran to tackle his way through the closest door. He only made it to a couple of yards from the back door when a screech filled the air.

"Oh no you don't," a large bird Pokémon zipped down and Wing Attacked Eddie.

"Ah, what the heck?"

"I can't let you in," the green glowing bird flapped back around and down eye level with Eddie, "I'm at work here."

"A Chattot…? Out of my way," Eddie swiped at the strange glowing bird, "There are people in there!"

"I know that," the Chattot mimicked his partner's voice, "They've got what was coming to them."

"Those are my servants in there," Eddie shouted, "I wont let you lay a finger on my friends."

"What do you know about friendship," the bird squawked, "Nothing that's what. Other people are meant to be used by people like us."

"I wont stand for that kind of talk."

"You don't seem to grasp the current situation," the Chattot flapped it's way back into the air, "All I have to do is play my song."

The Chattot shot off a single note, beyond the range of normal human ears. The Mareep, that were fenced nearby, cried out at the Chattot's sudden note. They shot lightning up into the air. The lightning had only one place to go down. Jake was electrocuted instantly, but was still able to let out a roar of pain.

"No, Jake," Eddie cried out. Jake however tumbled to the ground. Barbecued to a crisp.

"And any Pokémon will do as we ask of them," the Sixth's Chattot chuckled out of his own accord. They were linked at their souls, but they were not one and the same being. Benny on the other end. Only sat smiling.

"Jake…"

"Oh, did I hurt your little pet," the Chattot mocked, "so sorry."

"That's it," Eddie glared at the flying bird, "The gloves are coming off."

Eddie could feel the Dragon Gate calling him to use it's ability. Eddie grasped at it through the clothe of his jacket as his own eyes flashed open. "I am not going to hold back on you."

* * *

My eyes were sealed shut. I had used the Phoenix Gate for what I knew to be the last time. I had focused to turn myself back into a Vulpix. As such, I'd have the Flash Fire ability. Giving me immunity to all fire attacks. I know it was selfish of me and it's like I was running away. But at least I was still alive. My heartbeat let me know that. But something didn't feel right. I was hot. I wasn't 'on fire' hot, but I wasn't hot in my belly either. I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Flash Fire saved me, just like I wanted it to. But it wasn't my Flash Fire ability.

"(You okay Aneki?)," Tyrone growled. He was a Growlithe again, he blocked the Fire Blast with his own body. His clothes had been blown off. I couldn't tell if it was because of fires that the Phoenix Gate created or because of the attack that he took for me. And as for me, well… I looked at my own hands in pure shock and confusion. I didn't snap out of it until Tyrone tackled me out of the way of another Fire Blast.

"(Run Aneki!)," Tyrone barked, "(Don't just sit there!)"

"It didn't work… I'm still…," I was flabbergasted.

"(Hey, wake up!)," Tyrone barked, "(I can't hold them both off forever.)"

"Then let's go," I snapped awake now.

"(No. You go!)," Tyrone shook his head, trying to resist following my order, "(I'll hold them off as long as I can.)"

Leo leaped at me again. Tyrone tackled his underside, so Leo was rebound like a rubber ball back at Bonny.

"I can't just leave you here."

"(Aneki, Let me protect you.)," Tyrone barked at me, "(Let me show you that I can at least be trusted to do that.)"

I turned around to run, but stopped.

…What am I doing?…  
…I can't just abandon him here…  
…Besides that i… i…

…I…

"(Jade, just go!)"

"No," I screamed for some reason or another, "I'm not going to be the damsel in distress anymore."

"(Jade…?)"

"From now on we'll fight together," I clasped the Phoenix Gate, it's red wires surrounded me like a protective barrier, "Phoenix Gate, Recreate!"

The red wires moved to my whims, like they were a part of my body. I made the floor under the Arcanine grow hundreds of young trees that wrapped themselves around his paws. He roared with a new ferocity that I was certain that all of Golnar could hear. Leo flickered Red and was returned to his Pokéball nearby. Tyrone dashed to collect it.

Bonny was snapping his front paws free with his teeth.  
I called forth two thick trees on each side of the beast.  
The Arcanine roared in protest. Fire in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, the Bondell's grandfather clock began chiming. This caused the fires in his throat to die down. The clock surprised him long enough for me to finish tangling him up with smaller branches. I motioned the growth of the trees almost in rhythm with the chimes.

_Chime._

Left leg…

_Chime._

Right leg…

_Chime._

Back leg…

_Chime._

Up and Over his back.

_Chime…_ Forced him to lay down,

Chime. Wrap bond his mouth shut to the ground.  
The clock finished striking the seventh hour by the time that I was done.

And the room felt silent.

"Hey, be careful with my Grandad," Tyrone dropped Leo's Pokéball at my feet, "He's still in there. Somewhere."

"Ah Fire! Hot! Hot! Hot!," the Tarsa's 'ran' in a circle trying to find a way out.

"We've got to get out of here now," I let the medallion swing on my neck when I noticed the fires were spreading faster.

"(I know, but where?)"

"(Oh, Mew! Help me! Fire!)," the Ratatta ran out from his hiding place searching for a way out, "(No way out! I'm gonna die and there's no way out!)"

"(And your tail's on fire.)," Tyrone pointed.

"(Ah put it out! Save me witch!)," Pipsqueak scurried his way up my leg.

"Ge, get off of me," I screamed.  
Rattata slipped and fell off my belt.  
I tripped on nothing and my Pokéball fell off.  
Anyone can guess what happened next. Right?  
Drum roll please.

I caught my first Pokémon.

"(Um, that's not good. Is it?)," Tyrone sniffed the ball, "(I mean he was a psychopath before you caught him.)"

"At least that's one less headache gone," I was kind of happy to catch my first Pokémon, but there was two distinct reasons why I hated it.

One: For obvious reasons, I hate putting Pokémon in their balls. It has to be Torture in there.

And Two: He's everything that I didn't want for my first Pokémon. Freakishly cute and hates me.

"(Congratulations.)," Tyrone yipped stupidly.

"Congratulate me later," I snapped, "Right now, we need to find a way out of here."

Thunder struck.  
I heard the painful cry of some kind of dragon.  
Then the earth shook.

And the ceiling was collapsing.  
That's all I can remember.

* * *

End

For those who don't speak Latin:

_Limus Piscis Piscis Amplitudo_ -Mud Fish Grand = Whiscash

_Aurum Piscis Piscis - _Gold Fish = Golden

_Igneus Agri-Domus - _Burning Farm-house= well, you know it's not a Pokémon

Well, now it's time to Review. Hope some of you at least participate.

Now before you review, it might be important to remember the dream that Tyrone had with "Black Jade" and "White John" circling him. That's why Tyrone acted the way he did. He wanted to prove himself worthy of being a protector.


	57. 1st Loyal 7th Betrayal

Today, my baby brother is graduating from high school.

It's one of the proudest moments in my life.

Which is bad for you guys though…

I was so excited about him, that I forgot to write any chapters.  
Curse me! May a fish fall on my head every time I smoke.

… Although, I don't smoke…

Anyways, if you guys need help remembering some things: Just go back and read Ch. 55-56 and maybe even ch. 26 or 31 (Jade's Parts only).

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Sometimes we need encouragement, more than we need to be told that we're wrong.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked," I groaned.

"Me neither," Tyrone was the last to crawl out of the air vents, "Lookie! Even Leo Jr.'s happy."

Tyrone held up that stupid plush Pokémon as if it was alive. I didn't pay much attention to him. I kept looking around. I had to find my way home. I didn't even know where outside the school we had broken out of. I only realized recently that I hadn't died far from this place. This school wasn't that far away from my Mother's den. But which direction from here?

"So where to now," John was finished getting his bearings, "I can't tell where we are."

"Well, my house is that way. I know because it goes right past that big rock," Tyrone pointed.

"Big rock," I found myself shouting, "What big rock? Is it shiny? With lots of white stuff hanging around it?"

"Yeah that's the big rock," Tyrone said, "Is your house past the big rock too?"

"I know that place," John shouted, "It's near Ms. Kay's house. Jay-Jay was born there!"

_…Why do humans always seem to have a one track mind?…_  
_…Well, at least I know where to go from here…_

I didn't need these humans anymore. I was free. I could go where ever I wanted now. I started on my way home.

"Big Sister, wait for us," Tyrone cried, running to catch up to me, "We'll be safer if we stix together."

"I can find my way home myself," I snapped at him, "Don't follow me."

"He's right. Ms. Kay's really nice. She'll take us home," John said as he and Brandon caught up to us, "Please big sister."

"My name's not 'big sister', it's Jade."

"Great! My name's Jonathan."

"I told you my name's Brandon."

"And I'm Tyrone."

"See we're all friends now," John laughed, "and as a friend I promise that I'll protect you."

"Me too," Tyrone nodded, "I'll protect you, big sister." ~~~~~~

* * *

Morning…

As I woke up, I couldn't think for a few moments. Frankly, I thought that I had died. If I did, then heaven sure didn't look like a land of fluffy clouds with mountains of apples. In fact, I figured I'd be myself again when I died… again. But no… It was a small room, nothing fancy about it. I was laying in a huge bed with a few large fluffy blankets. I was warm, but not because of these blankets. Tyrone was laying right next to me. His head laid on my left arm. He was fast asleep. He just looked so cute. I just couldn't stand to wake him. Was he hurt? No, of course not. He had Flash Fire to protect him. As for me, I was still human. I didn't look like I had any burns. The only pain that I could feel was the burning that came from his body heat. He must have done something to protect me.

"Mew, you idiot," I pet him, "Don't you know that I can take care of myse-"

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Who," I asked, but stopped.

"Long time no see," Eddie waved.

"Eddie," I coughed.

"So you remember me," Eddie laughed loudly, "It's been what? Seven years since we last spoke to each other."

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, ya see… it all started sometime after my mom met my dad. They saw each other and it was love at first sight," Eddie grinned, but I wasn't amused.

"I'm serious…"

"You're no fun," Eddie pretended to pout, "I was looking for a job next door and I _just so happen_ to notice the building was on fire."

Tyrone subconsciously kicked me in the side, when I scratched the right spot.

"Although, I think that the real question here is: What were you doing there?"

"And why would it matter," I continued to pet Tyrone as if nothing happened, "I wake up to find myself in a stranger's house with no memory as to how I survived. So shouldn't you be more concerned with telling me where we are and how we survived."

"Fair enough. We're right next door from the fire," Eddie quickly explained, "I went in and rescued all of you."

"Forgive me, if I don't believe you," I stared at him. Eddie didn't have the build to lift a roof off of people, let alone one that was on fire.

"Fine, I had a little help from Nemean and someone else," he spoke as I slowly shifted my arm out from under Tyrone, "Be careful not to wake him. He stayed up all night tending to your wounds."

"Hard to believe that he would do that for me," I scratched Tyrone's ears a little more gently, "You're such a idiot, aren't you boy."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Tyrone," Eddie chuckled, "Nemean's asleep on the floor."

I jerked up for a moment. First, because he knew what Tyrone's name was. Second, to see the beast that Eddie was talking about. At the base of my bed was Bonny, still in his Arcanine form. He was dead asleep. With all this fur in the room it was a wonder that I wasn't on fire.

"How did you get him in here?"

"He brought himself in," Eddie shrugged, "Apparently he and Sarah are having some kind of spat."

"Yawn (Jade…? Where are we?)," Tyrone stirred in his sleep, "(…Are we dead?)"

"No, you're not dead," Eddie chuckled to himself, Tyrone nearly snapped himself up to yell, but was still in pain from last night, "Whoa there, don't push yourself."

"(What are you doing here, Eddie?)," Tyron growled, fur standing on end like a Meowthe.

"Um. should I be concerned with how you two know each other?"

"(I thought that I told you about Eddie back at the Pokémon Center.)"

"So this is your Aneki, huh, Tyrone?"

"(Don't you dare touch her!)," Tyrone snarled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Eddie smiled, satisfied with the answer given to him.

"What's an Aneki," I tried to play dumb. Well, I really didn't know, but that's beside the point.

"Apparently it's you, but I'm not sure what it means. Why not ask him yourself?"

"Because the only answers I'll get is _Growlithe_," I chuckled at my Growlithe impression, but Eddie stopped smiling all together. Not a good sign, knowing him.

"Didn't he say that he 'told you back at the Pokémon Center'," I cringed at Eddie's statement, "If that's true then he would have told you about how I can understand every single word that he's saying."

"(I'm sorry Aneki.)," Tyrone kept growling, but he also started to tear up, "(It's all my fault, he knows everything about you.)"

"Well, not everything," Eddie shrugged, "but yeah, you might want to change Tyrone back to his old self before we're late for school."

"Excuse me?"

"Sarah said that she'd drive us," Eddie placed a pair of school clothes and a pair of Pokéballs on the bed, before heading to the door.

"Hold on," I started to shout at him.

"Oh but not Bonny, if you don't mind," Eddie laughed as he shut the door, "Everyone thinks he died in the fire."

"(Okay, that guy is beyond weird.)"

"That's Eddie for ya," I sighed, "Hey, um, do you know what happened last night?"

"(I'm not sure)," Tyrone pawed to scratch it the top of his head, "(After the roof collapsed… all I can remember is water. Gallons of water.)"

"(I remember seeing somebody waving around a fishing rod and some flying fish.)," Bonny growled, "(But that could be the craziness talking.)"

"(Grandad, you're awake!)," Tyrone yipped, now noticing the larger creature in the room, "(And you look just like… like…)"

"(A very old Arcanine, who's quite ashamed of his earlier behavior and is hopping that a certain young lady could forgive him.)," Bonny winked, then lowered his head.

"(It's not your fault Grandad.)," Tyrone barked, "(It was that damn sound and then the Phoenix Gate went into overdrive.)"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Bondell. I didn't mean to alter reality, this much," I pet Bonny behind one of his enormous ears, hopping that he'd remain calm if I did, "Now look at what I've done."

"(What this?)," Bonny stood up as he laughed, "(This is nothing! You should have seen me back when I was still a Growlithe in training.)"

I stopped moving all together. Now I had already come up with my own conclusion. The Phoenix Gate acted on it's own. It changed Tyrone and noticed a paradox so, of course, it would want to try to correct it somehow. Now Bonny thinks that he's always been a Pokémon. Or at least that's what I thought at the moment. I took the Gate out from under the 'pajamas' that I was dressed in. I stared into that blood red jewel of it. I hated this thing. It's caused so much pain ever since I got it. I don't know how long I wasted just staring at the little demon's stone.

"Why did I have to find this stupid thing?"

"(I think that you've got it all wrong, Jade.)," Bonny turned to look at me with his big dark eyes, "(You didn't choose the Gate. It chose you.)"

"But why? What's the point? I've done nothing, but ruin everyone's lives with it," I started weeping uncontrollably.

"(Ruined? Jade, you haven't ruined anyone's life.)," Bonny still chuckled to himself, "(You helped save me from hurting someone and you've been a great friend to my grandson and his… former Aniki.)"

"But look at you! You're both dogs now! And neither one of you seem to realize it! I ruined you're humanity, for Mew's sake!"

"(Jade, this is not because of you.)," Bonny shook his head, and stretched out his paw onto the bed, "(This is the secret to my Transformation.)"

I stared into the piece of jewelry that was attached to his forepaw. The bracelet that he was carrying earlier was attached to it. It must have been made of pure gold by the way it bent when I removed it. Then it molded itself right back into place. it's center had some kind of crystal. Staring into the crystal you could see flames dance as if a candle was lit somewhere deep inside of it. I couldn't help but stare. It was so beautiful, that it reminded me of my mother somehow.

"What is it?"

"(It's the last piece of special stone known as the Fire Rock.)," Bonny explained, "(I don't know much about it's origin. Charlotte didn't have time to explain, but it's power somehow awakens the true potential of our family's blood.)"

"Is this the secret that you showed Tyrone before all this happened," I asked, Bonny nodded in response, "So it's not because of the Phoenix Gate that you are like this?"

"(Heavens no! As the new Curator of the Phoenix Gate you should already know what it can and can't do.)," Bonny sighed, then sniffed the air, "(Ah, but breakfast seems to be ready so we can talk about our family's role as Shïsá some other time.)"

The Arcanine stood on his three legs and walked to the door with ease. Knocking on the door, with his front paw, signaled Eddie to open it for him. He didn't have much trouble going out the door, seeing as though a third of his size was just his puffy fur.

"Hey, there's our hero," the other humans greeted the giant that was (or rather '_used_ to be') Bonny, "How are they doing, Nemean?"

* * *

Third was unusually perky today. He wasted no time walking down the hallways, getting his paperwork done, or cleaning up his office. If one could see him at the moment, then that one could almost swear that this would be the closest to smiling that Third could get to. He was skipping even. It had been a long time since he has smiled. Everything had to be perfect today. He was so exited… but then the office phone rang.

"Hello, Principal Bisha's office, this is him speak…," all that Third could hear was heavy breathing, "is this some kind of prank?"

"*Sniff*…Third," the woman on the other end of the line coughed, "… we've been…*cough cough*… compromised."

"What!" Any cheeriness that Principal Bisha had was gone now.

"I found the Vulpix… and the Growlithe, but…*cough cough*," Sixth coughed on the other end of the line, it was hard enough for her to speak at the moment. And who could blame her? She had a few broken ribs and her right eye was nearly gouged out.

"Just spit it out woman! What happened?"

"Seventh attacked me!…*Weeze*… He betrayed us."

"The seventh attacked you? Are you certain?"

"I wouldn't mistaken Luomirako… nor his abilities," Sixth thought for a moment in heavy breaths, "But he was… helped by… someone else."

"What do you mean someone else," Third shouted as the phone was difficultly shifted in the hands of another.

"Luomirako can't possibly be that strong alone," Tenma Smith answered the question for Benny, "She's dying Third. She needs Celtnis's healing abilities."

"Why today of all days," Bisha growled to himself, then replied, "Get her to the school as soon as you can. I'll arrange everything. Just don't let anyone see you two here."

Bisha, as Third, slammed the phone down, "Ebisu? Lawrence? Why must you two be constant thorns in my side."

* * *

End

There, I've answered a few more questions that you guys had.  
And it only took me… woah, THAT LONG?

Um, Have a great weekend everybody!

Don't forget to review, Please and thank you!


	58. Inheritance

Okay, does anybody know how to contact the "Technical Problem People"?

I don't know about the rest of you but my Traffic says that from about Thursday of last week (5-13-10) to today (5-22-10)  
that _no one_ has been visiting my story. Which is **impossible** because I got at least four reviews within that time period on _three_ chapters.  
I know that my story is not the best out there, but I know more people are reading it than 0. See there's at least 2 people.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

Tradition is nothing more than the democratic votes of those that came before us.

* * *

"Thank you for your kindness," Jade bowed, in respect, to the neighbors.

I didn't care to learn their names. I don't like new faces. I felt itchy in the clothes that Eddie had left for us, but I bowed all the same. Only a few people from the fire department had come over to stop the fires. And since the fires were already out, only a few after that had stayed to check what was left over. My Dad was one of them. While Jade got into a conversation with the neighbors, my attention became focused on the conversation between him and Grandad. Even though I was human now, my senses were still heightened just enough to make out what they were saying.

"I don't think that you should tell her anything, Dad," Dad whispered at Grandad on the floor, "And stop eating like an animal."

"(Well, forgive me for not eating at the table like a human being son, especially since you've declared me to be dead.)," Grandad growled softly,"(and you're still too young of a pup to tell me what to do.)"

"Dad, even if I was a Shisá, I wouldn't be a 'pup'."

"(Just because you've refused our families heritage, son, doesn't mean that you aren't still part of it.)," Grandad chuckled to himself as he continued to eat.

"It was bad enough that I had to get him a Growlithe," Dad hissed.

"(If you didn't then he would have found one on his own. You know that.)"

"That's why I left Leo with you. That way they wouldn't bond," Dad sneered, Grandad didn't seem to mind, "And yet you somehow dragged my son into being a Shisá?"

"(I keep telling you, we couldn't stop him. All we could do was prepare him.)," Grandad licked the bottom of the bowl.

"You still don't have to drag him into your crazy conspiracy theories."

"(Look son, someone or something is targeting that girl and they were using me and Tyrone to do it.)"

"I said that I don't want to hear it, Dad."

"(Tyrone's the only reason that I didn't kill that girl.), " Grandad argued, "(Her life was more important to him than any order. Even one from a real Aniki.)"

"More reason to keep them apart from each other. I can't let Tyrone develop like this any further."

"Yes, we were quite lucky to have had Eddie around," Jade laughed, "Isn't that right Tyrone…?"

"No…," I was struck by my father's words. Keeping me away from my Aneki was not something that I wanted. It would be like removing my tail with a rusty saw blade. No, even worse than that. I'd rather have my heart pulled out of my chest.

"Now, I know you two don't get along, but-," Jade wasn't moving. She didn't hear what my father was planing. I wanted her to move.

"Jade, we have to go," I urged her, "we're… going to be late for school."

"Son, you've been through a lot," Dad stood up to try to stop us, "Stay home for the day, to recover."

"No, I'm fine really," I pulled Jade to follow me, "Let's go, Jade."

"(Looks like he could hear us…)," Grandad snickered.

"I insist," Dad started to come after us, but then…

"No, he's right," Eddie somehow snuck up behind Dad, "they're having a special event today. We've been looking forward to it all weekend."

"Well, we certainly can't keep you waiting now can we," the old woman (who was the neighbor) smiled kindly, believing Eddie's lie whole heartedly.

"Then I'll drive them," Dad volunteered, not wanting to make a scene, but at the same time determined to separate us.

"There's no need for that Mr. Bondell," Eddie grinned and walked in front of Dad, "I'm going there, so I can take them with me."

"What," I asked like an idiot.

"Did you forget about our little bet, Tyrone," Eddie winked at me as if he had a plan, "and it would bad for me to go back on my word."

I remember the bet. At first, the deal was for him to stay out of our lives forever. But I changed it at the last minute. Oh, sweet God, thank you for Irony.

"What kind of bet," Dad was frightened by that statement, "What did he bet?"

"Nothing really," Eddie lied again, "He won the battle and beat my Gayrados, Jake."

"My son beat your…"

"Well, his Growlithe did," Eddie shrugged, everyone (except for me) in the room was impressed, "Your son has done a marvolous job raising him. Jake and I hadn't have that much fun for years."

"Leo beat your Jake," Jade was smiling wide eye, "Tyrone, why didn't you tell me? That's amazing!"

"But it was… just a Pokémon Battle," I said, not really understanding why everyone was so impressed with it, nor why everyone in the room had suddenly thought that the subject was so important.

"Tyrone, are you really that dense," Jade snapped, "This is Edward Ebisu. The heir to the Ebisu fortune and RTC Champion three years running."

My jaw dropped, while Eddie only waved and put that stupid grin on his face.  
Leo had beaten the RTC champion. And Eddie was going to go through with the bet anyway?

If only John was still alive to see this…

* * *

"Hurry, they're catching up to us," Jade shouted.

"They've already got Brandon," Tyrone cried, "and they're going to get us next."

"Groooooowlithe," our pursuers howled. Yes, they sicked Growlithe on us. As soon as they realized they had four of the students less after nap time, they organized a search party. Growlithe would be a lot more gentle in catching us than most other Pokémon could be.

"I don't wanna go back," Jade cried, "I wanna go home."

"Hey, I forgot, Dad gave me Jay-jay today," I shouted, taking out the Pokéball that Dad gave to me earlier, "Tyrone you keep going with Jade, Jay-jay and I will stop the Growlithe."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'll catch up," I smiled to reassure them.

They continued down the road while I stopped and turned around.  
I press the button on the Pokéball and threw it just like I saw Dad do it.  
And no… It wasn't an empty Pokéball. I know what some of you were thinking.  
However, my dad would never lie to me. Anyone else he would, but never me.

"Let's go Jay-Jay," I cheered as the tiny Pokémon shook off the light that surrounded her.~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Tyler, time to get up," Karen called from outside of the Combuskin coop, "your dad's going to be here in a few minutes."

"(What the? When did I go to asleep?)"

"(Good morning to you too. Sounded like another exciting dream.)," Jyrotika was cooking something. She took the bowl over to the nest that I was sleeping in, "(Eat this. You haven't eaten much since you were born.)"

"(What is it?)," I gagged at the smell.

"(Three days worth of nutrition that you've missed.)," I swear Jyrotika was chuckling like a demon, "(You're going to have to eat it all up or else your body is going to break down from malnutrition.)"

"(Does it have any Happiness Berries in it?)," I asked suspiciously. (Hoping the answer would be 'yes' so that I'd have an excuse to not eat it.)

"(Of course not!)," Jyrotika huffed to herself, "(I said that it's nutritious. Happiness berries lower stats, not heighten them.)"

"(Does it taste… good?)," I wasn't sure that I would get a yes. The substance in question, looked like a Muk's Great Grandfather run over by a garbage truck. And it's scent was unidentifiable as either good or bad. The scent was too strong to tell for certain.

"(Don't give me that face.)," Jyrotika nagged.

"(What are you, my mother?)," I turned my beak up.

"(It tastes better than that bird seed that we've feed with lately.)"

"(Then you eat it.)"

"(I'm not going to argue about this with you, Milkshake.)"

"(My name is Tyler.)"

"(No… It's Milkshake.)," Jyrotika had tears forming in her eyes, "(at least, for a few more minutes.)"

At that statement, Jyrotika started what would be the avian equivalent to grooming. Plucking out loose feathers. Stroking the firm ones down. Despite my complaints, Jyrotika had finished making me look presentable in her eyes. Frankly, it was freaking me out. I guess it's been a long time since a Torchic really wasn't coming back to the farm. I didn't know the real reason quite yet…

"(Okay, Jyrotika, you can stop now.)," I was saved by Banhi, "(You know how scary that Bisha person can be when someone is late. Don't want him dying of fright, now do we?)"

"(Wait, one last thing.)," Jyrotika said, running to retrieve the forgotten bowl of Grandpa Muk. She threw a few embers on it to heat it up again. I tried to use Quick Attack to run away, but Banhi caught me easily.

"(Now do you want to eat this yourself or I shall regurgitate it for you? Either way, you're going to eat it.)"

* * *

"I can't believe that Tyler lied to me," Brandy muttered to himself, Phineas waddling next to him.

"(Well, it's your own fault you know, Pops.)"

"Well, it's not like I'm surprised that he did, it's just," Brandy wasn't really listening to Phineas, "why would he lie to me about something like his father's identity? Is he embarrassed or something?"

"(I can't think of anything that Tyler did that would embarrass his son.)," Phineas thought to himself.

"I say we confront him about it, Phineas," Brandy put both hand behind his head as he walked, "although, that could make him resent me more. Man, I wish Uncle Phineas was here. He'd know what to do."

"(Then I'll do it.)," Phineas leaped up to get Brandy's attention, "(I'll talk to him.)"

"You'll talk to him," Brandy translated, "No, I'm the responsible one, I'll do it."

"You'll do what," Karen appeared from behind the shrine.

"Talk to 'our son'," Brandy still didn't feel comfortable about calling John/Tyler that, "Is he in his Pokéball, or was he kidnapped again?"

"(I'm so glad that your confidence in my ability to take care of myself is improving, dad.)," Tyler grumbled to himself as he followed Karen.

"He wouldn't go in it," Karen shrugged, "and he wont let me carry him either."

"Well, Torchic have to mature almost as quickly as Bug Pokémon evolve."

"(Hi Phineas…)," Tyler gagged.

"(What's wrong with you? You look greener than usual.)," Phineas poked the sick bird.

"(I refused to eat my food…)," Tyler wobbled, "(I should have. Granpa Muk has got to taste better the first time.)"

"(Gag me with a spoon…)," Phineas stuck his tongue out, "(I don't want to know what you meant by that.)"

* * *

"God, this is bad," Pink gasped, as she and her sister arrived. The Sixth was laying on a couch, breathing uneasily. Her right eye was bandaged and her clothes were torn in many places. There were a multitude of cuts and bruises that would make her look like a combination fillet of Wiki and Iapapa Berries. And for those of you that don't live in a world with such Berries, imagine hiding large tomato sized grapes inside your ankles and you can guess the rest. She was close to critical condition.

"Just hurry up and fix her," Bisha growled, "I have other business that I need to attend to."

"How did she get like this," Blue was not hesitent to take out her relic for the Sixth.

"She claims to have found the Pokémon that are 'hiding themselves amonst the humans,' but she failed to defeat them," Bisha didn't watch as Blue worked her magic, as he dug in his desk for the papers that Pink drew on, "But before you ask, here's what you wrote."

"Wow, I'm a really good artist," Pink sighed to herself as she looked through the sheets of paper, "I wish that I could remember what it's like to call on Dargais's power."

"I keep telling you how much more confident you become," Blue smiled at her sister, popping off the cork to the gourd, "Now, is there anything else that you need to share before I give you this."

"Just give me the damn elixir already."

Sixth didn't give Blue a chance refuse her the liquid. Sixth snatched the gourd and drank greedily. Taking gulp after gulp as if someone would steal the life giving elixir away from her. Not that it mattered how much she drank. Her wounds would heal just as quickly, regardless. After she was done, she fainted and entered an unnatural sleep. The more permanent side effect would become apparent when she will later wake from her comatose state.

An orange light sparked through of the cracks of her skin. Sealing up any openings that were made from the previous night. Her fingers twitched as if she was still in pain, but her face showed no signs of agony, nor enjoyment of the process. Even the maker of Blue's artifact couldn't tell if this magic was painful. Soon every blemish on her skin disappeared and returned to it's more natural colors. The orange glow faded away when every wound was healed. Every wound except for one in specific…

"Is it done?"

"Of course, why doubt Celtnis's ability now," Blue smiled before noticing the man that was sprawled in the corner of the room, "Should I get him some too?"

"Don't bother," Bisha snapped, "Just go on with your lives. I'll finish things here."

The girls left the room without saying another word.  
Pitying the creature that they left alone with Bisha.  
Principal Bisha shut the door behind them.  
Then set his sights on Tenma.

"Now Smith," Bisha glared, Tenma only flinched, "I expect you to stay here with her until I get back. When she wakes up, I want you to tell her everything that you know about last night and whatever else she'll have forgotten."

"Yes… _sir,_" Tenma still cringed at calling Bisha that, "I'll stay with her."

"I swear, if her family flame went out," Bisha warned Smith as he left the room, "then I'll make what Ebisu had done look like a fairy tale in comparison."

At the slamming of the door, Tenma stopped shaking as much.  
He would remain in that room for only a couple more hours.  
He even found himself starring at some point.  
For some reason he found peace with watching her sleep.  
Realizing this only infuriated him even more.

"What is it about you humans that makes you so… charismatic?"

* * *

End

My reason for being late when I am this week:  
My car has developed Alzheimer's. This is no Joke. It needed to go in for "reprograming".

Thank you now Review!  
The chapter, not my car…


	59. Control Yourself

Just as a future warning.  
Chapters may be delayed for the next few weeks.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

There's a time and place for everything.

* * *

"Why do we have to come here so early in the morning," Karen yawned her complaint.

"Principal Bisha wants to make sure that everything is ready for the big ceremony that he's got planed."

"Ceremony?"

"(It's called a publicity stunt.)," I groaned, "(They'll use any excuse to call the press.)"

"Well, we all need something to smile about after what happened last week."

I know that I shouldn't have been, but I was surprised by what Brandy had said. I had almost forgotten about my suicide. "Almost" being the key word there. Of course, I hadn't forgotten about how I've become a reborn, but what I had forgotten was the aftermath of what I had done. A suicide at any school would cause all forms of bad publicity. The people of Golnar PokéAcademy had somehow avoided any negative publicity, but no one can avoid the negative emotions that easily. It's like surviving a perfect storm, but watching the clouds part to a dark sky without the sun, moon, or stars. Surviving just isn't enough for humans. That was Mew's plan for me, to become a light for the darkness that I caused.

"Look it's Milkshake!" Kayla and Christen caught us in front of the school. I almost threw up when that girl picked me up and swung me in her arms. But now, I guess I'll have to suck it up and deal with it. This was part of my retribution.

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Christen, put him down," Karen yelled at her, "He's not feeling well."

"Oh sorry," Christen was unusually open today, "You know, I'd think that he'd look really cute with some pink ribbons."

"Of course you would," Kayla's sweat dropped.

"What are you two doing here so early in the morning?"

"Christen really wanted to see Milkshake, it's felt like months," Kayla smiled, "What are you doing walking to school?"

"Oh yeah," Christen stopped holding me so tight, "Where's Andrew?"

"He's fine," Karen faked a smile, "He just needs a few more days of rest and he'll be battle ready for the RTCs."

"(What's the RTC?)," Phineas looked up at me.

"(What are you serious?)," I groaned, "(The RTC is the Representative Trainer Contest. Did you forget more than how to read before you died?)"

"(Guess I've just never heard it abbreviated before.)," Phineas scratched his chin.

"Oh my God. A Totodile," Kayla squealed and squeezed Phineas like a rag doll, "I've always wanted one. He's so blue and cute."

"Um, Kayla I wouldn't," Brandy tried to warn her, as Phineas shot off a Watergun, "Great, now I'm all wet."

"Why did he do that," Karen squeezed the water out of her skirt.

"Oh he's so cute," Kayla began swinging the poor Totodile even harder than before. He was turning purple from both embarrassment and from holding his water in.

"Phineas, Return," Brandy tried. Phineas shot water from his nose, "Ew… a snot shot."

"(Quick, put me away, Pops.)," Phineas was beginning to giggle, "(Can't… hold it…in… much longer.)"

"Why do you do that?"

"(Just put Phineas back in his ball, Dad!)," I shouted as Phineas gave out one last Watergun.

"(Playtime!)," Phineas went into his hyperactive mode. It was too late to stop him now.

* * *

"Hey, pilot guy," Blair's partner whined, "How much longer till we make it to the Kanto Region?"

"Kanto? Who said anything about Kanto," the pilot grinned, "This is flight 180."

"Yeah, flight 180, one way flight from Isshu to Kanto," Blare's partner "Isn't that this flight?"

"Well, it was…," the pilot lowered his sunglasses to revel his red eyes, "but we needed to take a little detour."

"Detour? No, we can't take a detour we need to get over the drop site. Her fans are expecting her to be there on time."

"(Not that we've ever been on time.)," Blair curled up in a new position in the backseats.

"Don't worry, you'll both get to a 'drop site' in just a little longer," the Pilot lowered his cap over his eyes, "We're almost through, now."

"Through what?"

"Why these mountains of course," the pilot pointed out of the cockpit, "That is the famous Golnar Mountain Range."

"They're famous? How come I've never heard of them."

"You see, most people have a habit of ignoring Golnar. They're not really famous for anything on their own, but they're proud of the little things that they do have."

"Like a mother with a retarded son."

"(Stop talking like that!)," Blare knocked him upside the head.

"Blare, that hurt!"

"Mom loved ya, ya hear me!"

"Sorry Ruby… What the? Ruby," Blare's partner blinked a few times, "Blare, did you just hear Ruby?"

"Um, no," the Charmander blushed, "What'd make ya think I did?"

"Ooh, by the sound of it, we're passing over the southern mountain range," the pilot whispered to himself, as he looked forward to the sunrise.

"You sound just like Ruby."

* * *

"(Playtime, playtime, I love playtime!)," Phineas sang as he ran everywhere, spraying water on everything and anything that had color.

"Phineas, come back here," it was hilarious to watch as Brandy chased his former uncle all over the school's front lawn. It gave me enough time to sit and digest the Grandpa Muk that had been upsetting my stomach for a while now. My favorite part was when Brandy tripped and fell face first in one of the mud puddles that Phineas made. Unfortunately that was also when Principal Bisha decided to step in.

Brandy noticed his presence almost immediately, despite his face was still in the mud. We all could tell this by how slowly Brandy lifted himself up to look at the man.

"What exactly are you doing," Principal Bisha was not in one of his better moods, "destroying school property is grounds for suspension."

"I'm sorry, Principal Bisha, but Phineas escaped and followed me here," Brandy lied, "he's just too fast for me to-"

"Don't give me excuses," Principal Bisha snapped his fingers. In that instant, I saw Phineas disappear completely. Well, I didn't see it happen, but Phineas's voice stopped giggling so suddenly that no one could tell where he disappeared to. Principal Bisha stretched out his arm. A Spearow flapped it's way down to it with Phineas, hanging by his tail, in its beak, "I prefer results over excuses."

As if on cue, the Spearow dropped Phineas head first into the mud. If he wasn't knocked out before, he was now. Principal Bisha didn't seem to care.

"You didn't have to be so rough on him," Kayla complained, despite of Principal Bisha's ice glare.

"I don't have time now," Principal Bisha stepped forward, "Ms. Mackenzie, Your Vulpix knows Sunny Day, does it not?"

"She does, but I didn't bring her in today."

"Then your Ponyta," Principal Bisha wasn't asking.

"I didn't bring him either," Karen admitted, despite the humiliation she would receive from anyone else, "I didn't bring any Pokémon today."

"So you actually listened to my warning," Principal Bisha shook his head at the Irony, "Well, at least there's still my Spearow."

Principal Bisha didn't even have to signal his Spearow to create the shining orb. After firing into the air, the water and mud dried up quickly. He didn't even reward his Spearow before he let it take off. Most likely to fly back to the cages with the others.

"See how a well a Pokémon can perform when trained properly," he smiled when he looked at me, "Now Milkshake, are you ready for your new home?"

"(I guess so…)," I hopped out of Christen's arms to follow Principal Bisha.

_…I guess now it was too late to turn back now…_

"Alright then, Brandon you know where to take Milksake," Principal Bisha continued on his merry way, "Something urgent has come up that requires my attention, but I'll be back in time for the assembly."

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking us to school, Eddie," Jade laughed as if she's never been in a limousine before. I was too cautious of Eddie to enjoy my first time.

"You're welcome, Jade," Eddie smirked, "I know that Sarah said that she'd take us, but she needs her rest, you know?"

"I don't know what Margaret would have done if she found out that I got into trouble again."

"That nanny of your is still around," Eddie laughed, "she flipped out every time you held a plastic knife."

"She's become a _little_ more lenient since then."

"Well," he asked turning to me, "I'm waiting…"

"For what," I snapped, Jade jabbed me in the ribs, "Okay, fine… thank you for saving us… what's the catch?"

"Oh, there's no catch," Eddie smiled, as if he didn't know, "I'm more than happy to help an old friend."

"I meant from my dad."

"Oh, was your dad going to beat you or something," Eddie laughed, acting completely oblivious to my father's intentions.

"I know that you know, Eddie. Dad was wanting to…," I thought about it for a second, but decided not to, "never mind… but seriously what's the catch? Last time I saw you, you were wanting the Phoenix Gate."

"Well, I did," Eddie shrugged, "but after I seeing how well Jade can protect it, I know that it's in good hands."

"So you're not going to take it?"

"Well, not indirectly at least," Eddie crossed his arms and sat back, "I have a reputation as a gentleman to uphold."

"The last person who wanted the Phoenix Gate said that he was a gentleman too," Jade didn't say it out loud, but I could smell the fear coming from her, "but his excuse was that he couldn't take it."

"Well, looks like you've got me, so I've got no choice," Eddie put his hands up as if he was being arrested, then reached into his jacket, "You're right. I can't take it from you."

Eddie took out a small copper ring tied to a chain. The green and blue stone shimmered a little to the light. An instant was all I needed to remember it. Although, I didn't need to remember since my body reacted on its own again. I jumped out of my seat and into the ally of the limo. (Yes, it was that big inside). I crouched down low and snarled. If he even thought about putting it on, I'd attack.

"Could you tell your dog to calm down? I'm not going to use it."

"Sit Tyrone," Aneki ordered, I obeyed, "…In the seat…"

"Well, that's cool," Eddie laughed as I did what I was told, "Now this ring is the Spring Kimon, the Dragon Gate. Like you with the Phoenix Gate, I need to protect it from people who will abuse its powers."

"Well, what about you," I accused Eddie, "Did you abuse it when you used it on me?"

"That was more of an accident," Eddie looked down, "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"What did you do to him," now Jade was the one on edge.

"Nothing bad. No, really," Eddie shrugged, "I made him stronger."

"Say what?"

"As the term 'Dragon' suggests, the power of the Spring Kimon is to make one stronger, faster, and sometimes bigger," Eddie bent over and clasped the ring in his palms, "But with Tyrone I… took it a little too far. I increased his sensitivity to everything, Light, Sound, Motion. I nearly killed him… and for that I'm sorry."

"So that's what happened," Jade looked at me aa if she was asking me the question. With the event being a suppressed memory, I couldn't recall. Who would want to remember the worst pain they ever felt in their life? I nodded. Seemed like the right answer.

"So I guess that Tyrone paid his debt in full."

"Not quite yet…," Eddie laughed with a stupid look on his face, "Remember that Pokémon Battle that I was talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, you two mentioned something about a bet."

"You're actually going through with it?"

"You, Karen and Leo beat Jake and me fair and square," Eddie sighed, "I don't mind really. It's the least I could do after such a fun battle."

"What exactly did you win from him," Jade whispered in my ear.

"Revenge with a side of his dignity," I snickered.

* * *

End

Note:  
There are four Perpetual Kimon,  
One for each main direction on a compass  
and One each of the seasons:

Dragon: Spring: East  
Pheonix:Summer:South  
Tiger:Fall:West  
?¿Turtle/BlackWarrior?¿:Winter:North

(When it came to the Winter Kimon: the name was lost in translation.  
I have not decided completely what to call this particular Kimon.  
The most likly name that I will use will be "Turtle" just to keep up with the animistic theme.)

Oh, Now THAT YOU"VE READ  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thank You!


	60. Turning a Blind Eye

Hello everyone I'm temporarily adding a few Bio's at the end of this chapter.  
They will be removed later on and updated as the story progresses.  
They're only for the villain's though.  
So you superheroes can't read them.

Enjoy today's Chapter and don't forget to review if you can.

Try to remember Jade's past for the first part.  
That's the only advice that I can give for this chapter.

National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-488-3000

* * *

No one should be afraid to fall… rather fear the sudden stop.

* * *

"We's almost ther," Tyrone pointed with his free hand. The other wrapped around that plush toy. We were both out of breath. We needed a rest. I knew that I did, but I was so close to home. That big silver rock was within our sights. That was the Sacred Silver Shrine of Kubbi. I didn't know what it was when I was a Vulpix. Even to this day in my child hood, I didn't know what it was. All that I knew was that it was close to our burrow.

"Growl Lithe," those filthy mutts howled behind us.

"We can't make it," I complained, as I kept going, "I don't want to go back."

"Wait Jade," Tyrone yelled.

"No, we can't wait."

"But it's Leo!"

"Who." I asked, as a Growlithe jumped up on Tyrone and licked his face.

"(Aniki,)," Leo licked, "(I was so worried about you. Mommy said you ran away.)"

"I'm happy to see you Leo," Tyrone pet his apparent brother.

"Oh, he's your Growlithe."

"No, he's my little Leo," Tyrone smiled.

"But he's biga than you?"

"Leo we're trying to get to the big rock over there. Can you Grumpigieback, Leo?"

"(You mean both of you?)," Leo cocked his head, Tyrone gave him a look, "(Well, I could try.)"

Leo got down low to let us on him like a horse.  
Tyrone was the first one on Leo.  
Tyrone then reached a hand out to me.

"Come on Jade," he smiled as he lifted me up in front of him, "Okay, hold on to his fur like this and… Go Leo! Go!"

And we were off… minus one passenger. Leo had taken off so quickly that I hadn't noticed that Tyrone stayed behind. When I realized it, I didn't care. I was finally home. I didn't even bother to thank Leo after we arrived to the big rock. I slid off of the dog's back and ran behind the shrine. The dumb Growlithe tried to follow me. He lost track of me almost immediately after I slipped into the hidden den. The soft glow of the luminescent stones were dim. I could barely see anything.

"Mom, don't freak out it's Jade," I whispered, "Mom…?"

Then I saw the blood stains on the floor…  
something was dragged in here…  
But Mom doesn't eat meat…  
Or at least not fresh meat…

Yet, this wasn't even fresh blood…  
No one's been in this den for years…

I remember…  
I was killed because I learned that humans were hunting for her.  
I was trying to find her, when I was…

And now I'm already years too late.  
They killed her.~~~~~~~~

"Jade wake up," Tyrone nudged, "We're here."

"I can see that," I snapped, forgetting my nightmare in an instant, "I wasn't sleeping…"

"Then I suppose that snoring came from a nearby Snorlax," Eddie laughed, his phone buzzed in his pocket, "Great… it's my stepdad."

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"He's probably just going to yell at me for running off again," Eddie turned it on silent, then pressed the button for the intercom, "hey, driver, I think that I'm up on my tab here."

"I don't get it," Tyrone spoke up, "If you're rich then why do you…?"

"Have a tab," Eddie asked, "well, frankly, I don't want to be rich. Everyone treats you differently when you are, you know? I didn't want you and Karen to like me just because I was wealthy."

"Don't worry about that," Tyrone sighed, "I hate rich people and I hated you before I ever knew you were."

"You might have wanted to keep that to yourself…," Eddie inconspicuously pointed at me.

"Don't worry, I hate upper class too," I shrugged, "If you've met my… _parents_ then you'd see why."

"Cool, we all have something in common," Eddie put on that fake smile of his, "Well, I guess that I better get into costume."

"Yes, let's go," Tyrone's tail wagged as he got out of the car.

"Oh, no you don't," I grabbed him by the collar, "You've still got that tail so you can't go to school."

"But Jade…"

"Don't look at me like that, I invented that look," I scolded, "you can't let people find your tail."

"Why don't you just get rid of it?" Eddie could not have asked a more intelligent question.

"Don't you think we've tried that?"

"I figured that Tyrone had some weird fetish for it," Eddie shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, um, I just thought that you wanted the tail to be there, otherwise…," Eddie stopped while he was behind, "Hm, Suddenly I see why people might hate me."

"Yes," Tyrone snapped, "But back on subject. Please Jade. I'll be careful."

"No," I sighed, "Eddie you're going to have to take Tyrone somewhere else."

"I have a better idea," Eddie smiled holding up one of his bags, "Care to try a few of these on?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I couldn't believe what I saw in the bag.

"Well, you two can get changed here," Eddie hopped out of the vehicle, "I need to get Jake healed up first, but I'll be wearing my costume, just like I promised."

"Wait, why both of us," I asked, embarrassed as I took another look at the assortment of costume pieces.

However, Eddie was already gone.

* * *

"Wow," Christen was a loss for words.

"Cool," Kayla walked in behind her, "What is this place."

"Welcome to Milkshake's new home," Brandy turned, but continued to walk backwards into the mansion of a chicken coop, "I dub it. Milkshake Manor."

"How did Principal Bisha get the funds to make this," Karen whistled.

"Hey look over here," Kayla pointed, "It looks like a little stage."

"Probably because it is," Brandy sat down next to one of the tiny ladders, "Don't tell anybody this, but Milkshake here's going to be the new school mascot."

"You're joking…" Karen wasn't impressed, "We're going from the Academy Blaziken to the Albino Torchics."

"(I wish that he was joking.)," I said hopping up to one of the higher levels of my new home.

As I mentioned before, my new home is a large barn like structure. Maybe only a single story for humans but for someone of my size it was like a five story mansion. The main part of the barn was a stage of some kind. Principal Bisha had mentioned that I'd be trained to do tricks for the students. My guess would be stuff like running, flipping, jumping through flaming hoops. I remember that a few of the other schools had their own Pokémon mascots, but we stuck with the traditional bobble headed Blaziken Mascot for… well, ever. The poor kid stuck in that costume is probably thankful.

Well, back on subject. In exchange for entertaining these rich brats, I'd get taken care of here. Yes, I realize how crazy this was, but I don't have a choice in the matter. Neither do my adoptive parents. Karen might be rich but she can't influence the Majority Rule. As for Brandy… well, he might be able to convince some people, but not enough or even the right people for that matter. Besides, it was his idea that I should accept this lifestyle. That Phoenix Gate is here somewhere and I need to find it.

"This isn't right," Karen sighed, "they're turning Tyler into a Showcase."

"Well, what would you have done with Tyler?"

"I don't know," Karen flailed her arms in the air, "He needs love and attention, but not like this."

"(At least I wont be picked up and swung around every time I'm in reaching distance of a girl.)," Brandy snickered at my comment.

"Well, Tyler seems to be comfortable here so we don't have to-," Brandy said all of this while he was picking up his bag, unfortunately the strap broke and the contents scattered all over the ground, "aw shoot…"

"Here let me help you with…," Karen started to pick up the papers, but stopped on the first one, "Where did you get this?"

"Get what," Kayla's curiosity got the better of her as she leaned over Karen's shoulder, "_The Eternal Frown? _Sounds interesting."

"That's one of John's papers. What are you doing with it," Karen yelled at Brandy as Kayla slowly swiped the poem to show her sister, "He'd never show anyone these, let alone let people have them."

"I don't see why not. These are nice," the twins were both on the ground reading my work.

"Hey, don't look at those," my 'parents' shouted together.

"Kayla, Christain, could you leave us alone for a little bit," Brandy gave me that said the silent statement: 'we need to tell her.'

I returned with a look that said: 'don't you dare,'  
Then he re-returned with 'it will make things easier'  
Followed by me going: 'fine, do what you want.'

* * *

"Hello Third? It's me," Seventh entered the Principal Bisha's office.

"You've just missed him, Traitor," Mr Smith sneered.

"Oh, good it's you," Seventh strut across the office to one of the open chairs, "And you've got Benny with you."

"How dare you show your face here!"

"Oh relax Tenma," Seventh said putting the bag he was carrying and slid it towards Tenma. Tenma didn't have to look in the bag to know what was inside of it, "I'm no traitor. If anything she was."

"Is that so…," Second entered the office followed by Third, "Because that's not the story we heard."

"We already know the entire story Ebisu," Tenma didn't let down his guard for an instant.

"Alright… Did Benny happen to mention that she was about to kill the owner of the Phoenix Gate."

"Is this true," Third turned to Tenma.

"No, of course not," Tenma lied, "Benny said that-"

"Remember Dargais and her prediction? Because I didn't forget," Seventh snapped, "She said, 'One of them has the gate that we seek'. If she killed them then we would never be able to retrieve the Phoenix Gate."

"Bernice always was a reckless woman," Principal Bisha snorted to himself.

"Take that back," Tenma snapped.

"Excuse me…"

"She's never been reckless. Take that b-_aack,_" Tenma clinched his chest as Bisha glared at him.

"Remember your place, Smith," silently, he released whatever invisible grip that he had on Smith, "Now, I believe that you owe the Seventh an apology…"

"(_Damn you human…),_" Tenma growled under his breath.

"There's no need for apologies. Smith is right," Seventh stood up and stretched, "Sixth is never reckless. She just didn't plan for the owner of the Dragon Gate to show his face."

"The Dragon Gate," the rest of the room gasped.

"That's right. A Kimon Guardian stepped in and did that to Ignu," Seventh motioned to the bag at Tenma's feet. Tenma slowly opened the bag and took the Chattot out from inside of it. His feathers were still ruffled, despite that the healing elixir effected him too (thanks to their soul bond.) The Chattot's eye, like Benny's, was still damaged beyond repair. Ignu shook as he was held by Tenma.

"If Luomirako hadn't intervened in time they'd be both dead," Seventh smiled, "That's why she thought that I was a traitor."

"A lot of good it will do us now, son," Second stepped in and took Ignu from Smith.

"Oh, on the contrary," Seventh laughed, "I was able to gain the trust of the Curators. So now, essentially I own both gates. There's no need for us to go looking for them anymore."

"No need? Shouldn't we take them from them as soon as we can," Sixth questioned as she woke up, "wait, what am I doing here?"

"Benny," Tenma stood up, "you're awake."

"How much do you remember Sixth," Third turned his attention to her, "what is today's date?"

"December fourteenth," Benny asked more than she answered the question, "I lost a battle, didn't I?"

"Yes, you lost… But Celtnis saved you," Tenma had a strange urge to embrace her, he refused to follow through with it though.

_…what's wrong with me?… she doesn't look at me like that…_

Benny rubbed her eyes, then stopped, "My eye! What's wrong with my eye!"

* * *

End

Okay time to review.  
For those of you that don't like to be in the dark, please continue reading.  
For those of you that like to be confused, Skip the next part and go straight to review.

Decedent: (1) Unknown  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Unknown  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (2) Unknown  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Hammer/Mallet  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (3) Bisha Family  
Owner: Principal Manny Bisha  
Artifact: Spear  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (4&5) Jiro & Fukira families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Pink")  
Artifact: Scroll  
Partner: Dargais  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Is able to see and draw out the future, but doing so will cause a great amount of strain to the body. Under normal circumstances, the user must give up an equivalent amount of their life. But when combined with the Gourd of the Fukira family the life exchange is essentially canceled.

Decedent: (4&5) Fukira & Jiro families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Blue")  
Artifact: Wine Gourd  
Partner: Celtnis  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Accelerates healing in exchange for an equivalent of memories. Say you break your leg (which normally would take a month or two to heal), then you lose the memories that you have of the past month. If a body part is irreparable naturally then it can not be healed. Where as if they need a day to "rest and recuperate" like "Pink" would then they'll lose a day's worth of memories.

Decedent: (6) Zaiten Family  
Owner: Bernice Zaiten (aka "Benny")  
Artifact: Sitar  
Partner: Ignu  
Species: Chattot  
Power: Is able to manipulate sound in order to "confuse" the minds of Pokémon and essentially control them. (Much like the Pied Piper, except more out of annoyance than enjoyment.)

Decedent: (7) Ebisu Family  
Owner: Unofficially known (called "Ebisu" by elder members)  
Artifact: Fishing Rod  
Partner: Loumirako  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (8) Unknown  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Unknown  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Now you've read, Now you know…

Um… Sort of…

Now Review!  
Thank you!


	61. Before We Forget

**Warning** _Spoiler Alert_:  
If you have never read _A Little Night Music_ by Srgeman  
Please finish it before you read the second segment of this chapter.

I mean it's nothing terribly big, but it's still something.  
You might not notice if you aren't familiar with what 'Titans' are.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

_"Man must cease attributing his problems to his environment, and learn again to exercise his will – his personal responsibility." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

"Oh my God, Ruby is that you?"

"No, of course not," Blare waved her claws in front of her, denying everything.

"Oh, I get it," her partner figured, "You're speaking through Blare from the great beyond."

"Ooh, so close…," the pilot cussed to himself.

"So what's heaven like Ruby? Is it as boring as you thought it'd be? How's mom?"

"She says that ya need ta stop being so hard on yaself," Blare lied, "you're brilliant and hansom."

"That doesn't sound like mom."

"She also says that the cute blond likes ya."

"Now that sounds like mom…"

"I think that you should go for it too," Blare smiled.

A red explosion engulfed the front of the plane. The tiny plane changed shape. The flying trash heap developed into a huge passenger plane. Blare and her partner were now sitting in coach. They blinked their eyes in confusion as would anyone else that witnessed the event. Taken in by the small fantasy the pair of them ran towards the front of the plane as the intercom clicked on.

"Good morning passengers, this is your captain speaking. We hope you enjoyed your three day flight with Air Titan. And yes, I did say three day flight. That explosion was the signal that we, 'suse me, You. That explosion was the symbol that You have busted through the Golnar Barrier. Now the plane will be crash landing in your destinations shortly, so I advise that you unbuckle your seatbelt, put your seats and trays into the upright positions, grab your parachutes and scream like crazy Mankies in a barrel as the plane will be spiraling out of control to certain doom. I hope to see you both again sometime soon…," the pilot had barely finish making his announcement when the door was kicked down, "Oh and have a nice day."

The pilot shrunk down in size into a grey creature. He took off his glasses, threw off the pilot cap, then phased his way out of the plane, Meanwhile, the plane warped back into the flying piece of garbage that it truly was. One of the two passengers screamed at the top of his lungs at the insanity. The Charmander, however, stayed perfectly calm, put on her parachute as well as her partner's. She then blew a Flamethrower at the tarp that prevented anyone from being flung out of the plane by accident.

"(Rio, stop screaming like a little girl and… Jump!)," Blaire yelled as she shoved her brother out of the plane, "(Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaawww!)"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Golnar's Barrier…

"Whoo, that took a lot out of me," Not Machop stretched.

"You didn't have to go that far you know…," Not Squirtle tapped his foot on the imaginary ground that they were standing on.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces when," Not Machop laughed his head off, "It was epic."

"I trusted you to get them through the barrier safely," Not Squirtle snapped, "not freak them out, you show off."

"Relax. Kick off your shoes and stay a while," Not Machop patted the empty space next to him, "After all, we're both on suspension now."

"No, just you," Not Squirtle shrugged, "I still have the rest of my charges to worry about, Plus a few hundred of yours."

"Oh, it's only a couple hundred, not that big of a deal," Not Machop kicked back, "Why don't you ask that feline newbie to take a few off your new shift?"

"Well, Luccelli is behind on his quota," Not Squirtle sighed and plopped down.

"Hey, have faith in your charge," Not Machop sensed his friend's worry, "She can keep her cool when the situation calls for it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Not Squirtle took out a document that he'd been writing on for the past few days, "It's all of the weird things that have been happening. Even for us Titans, these events don't add up. Let's see… Going backwards: There's this Barrier that we can't seem to get past unless we sever any connections to higher powers. There was that extra soul and even that missing soul that we've found. Then there's your charge's unidentified death. Going back further, there was that collective mass of twenty nine souls that have not left Golnar…"

"Well, twenty eight if we exclude the one that missing soul that finally passed through," Not Machop corrected.

"Yes, about that missing soul," Not Squirtle sighed to himself, "Seems like some of the higher ups are arguing about whether or not to allow this Pseudo to become a Titan."

"You mean he was a Reborn?"

"No… He's an Illegitimate Reborn," Not Squirtle shook his head, "There are no records of him ever being assigned to anyone and worse off, he has no recollection of ever being that Skuntank."

"That is strange…," Not Machop got up and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Well, since I'm on suspension, I figured I could use this time to catch up on some history," Not Machop stepped with his hands behind his head, "Maybe then I can figure out this mystery."

* * *

"My God you're crazy, absolutely off your rocker nuts," Karen stormed out of the building when Brandy told her practically everything.

"Karen, it's the truth," Brandy shouted.

"(Hm, what was I so worried about?)," I shrugged to myself, "(I should have figured she wouldn't believe you.)"

"You could be a little more helpful you know," Brandy scolded me.

"(Oh yes, I'm sure that telling her 'Torchic' again and again would be quite convincing.)"

"It's better than nothing." Brandy picked me up, "Come on."

"(Why don't you just give up?)"

"Why didn't you?"

"(This and that are completely different situations!)," I kicked at him, "(This is not about life and death.)"

"You selfish little brat. When it comes to your own life you'd do anything to keep it, but when someone else has a problem you… Forget it," Brandy dropped me, "Karen wait for me!"

"(Hey, come back here.)," Brandy left me alone, "(Where did all that come from?)"

"(It could have something to do with you being such a big baby.)"

"(Hey, I am not a being a…)," I said to my unexpected guest, "(Kiki, what are you doing here!)"

"(You and ma left without telling your big sister 'goodbye', what do think I'm doing here?)"

"(What if Principal Bisha catches you?)"

"(I'd like to see that old man try.)," Kiki put her nose up, being smug as usual. Apparently, she forgot that the Torchic actually won the game of 'chase' the night before.

"(Okay, 'good-bye'… Now, go home.)"

"(Sure thing…)," Kiki grinned, her eyes seemed to be preparing me to be pierced with the next word she said, "(Jonathan.)"

"(Oh, shit… you heard us…?)," I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to ask that question or not.

"(Well, it certainly explains quite a bit. Like why you ran when you first saw me.)," Kiki walked to one of the corners to curl up and lie down, "(Most newborns wouldn't know about predators.)"

"(Don't you dare tell anyone.)," I tried my best to look frightening, but well, you know, "(Or I'll Peck your eyes out.)"

"(Relax, I don't have a reason to tell anybody your secret.)," Kiki yawned, "(your big sister is not a rumor mill.)"

"(Then why aren't you leaving?)"

Kiki shrugged as she stretched her front paws down into her back and flow up all six of her tails, "(I guess I'm just worn out from coming here.)"

"(Then you shouldn't have come at all.)"

"(And leave you here all alone.)," Kiki smiled, swiped me and held me under her bosom, "(No, I couldn't do that to my baby brother.)"

"(Let go! Get off of me!)"

"(But isn't this what humans do with baby brothers?)"

"(Not even close!)," I shouted, "(Besides I'm not a baby!)"

"(Oh that's so cute thinking that you are a big boy.)," Kiki cooed at me.

"(Why are you doing this?)"

"(Oh look, a big boy question. Guess I could humor you with a big boy answer.)," Kiki licked me just to spite me, "(If you're going to act like a baby Pokémon then I'll treat you like a baby Pokémon.)"

"(I haven't been acting like a baby anything.)"

"(Oh no? Then tell me how Ma feels about you killing yourself.)"

"(How Karen feels? How am I supposed to know?)"

"(Guess I was wrong about you.)," Kiki looked down on me, "(even a baby Pokémon would know how a human feels.)"

"(Did you forget I am a-)"

"(Do you even know how Ma feels about you?)," Kiki glared at me, "(I'll give you a hint. It was her idea to pray for your soul at Kubbi's shrine.)"

"(What are you saying…)," I stopped, "(Quit making shit up! Rich girls don't care about anyone besides themselves!)"

"(What's that! Think again!)," Kiki snapped her teeth at me, "(Ma's the least selfish human I've ever known. And I'll be damned if I let you talk down about her.)"

"(_I'msorrypleaseforgiveme._)," I squeaked.

"(That's better.)," Kiki didn't let me go, but she did calm down, "(Yawn… Now for a nap.)"

* * *

"_I'm gonna die_," my late brother screamed at da top of his lungs.

I could barely hear him over the rush of the air. I spun round, just like with my usual routine, despite that we were tricked and there ain't no landing sight prepared. I just love this feeling. Almost made me forget that our lives were on tha line up there. I took a moment ta dive under Rio before I let loose my Ember attack.

Ya'd think he'd keep screaming, but Rio calmed down. It's weird, I know, but Rio has always relaxed the most when he watched fire. (One of da perks to being his partner, I guess.) Da sparkl'n flames dancing 'round, reminds Rio that I'm here ta protect 'im. I'm his 'Lucky Charm' after all. I've never let him down before.

"Thanks Ruby," Rio screamed so that I could hear him, "Let's do this! Whahoo!"

Rio took out the smoke flares that he had attached to his belt days before. (Of which is still hard for me to believe we've been on that plane for three days.) He lit both of them an' flipped backwards. We continued to 'dance' the routine that we, well really Rio made. It wasn't so hard, I didn't need Mr. TIghtbritches to remind me what to do.

"Okay, Blare! Time for the finale, then we release our chutes!"

"(Okay! Three! Two! One!)," I shouted my with final attack. A fireball that we were to fall right through as if it was just smoke. I went first, of course, followed by Rio. Then we released our chutes, but wait… did I forget something…

"(Ah Rio)," I screamed, "(Get out of my chute!)"

* * *

"This feels rediculous," I complained, despite I already owned the same costume at the Dolly's, "I don't see how wearing these costumes will keep people from noticing your tail is real."

"Jade, I think that you should pick a different costume," Tyrone said as he readjusted his 'ears'.

"Sure, if you do…," my real ears twitched.

"If you haven't noticed," Tyrone swished his tail, "I can't change my costume."

"Then I wont," I smiled, swishing my six fake tails.

"But… I don't know. I feel like something bad will happen if someone sees you in that costume."

I stopped walking, "Is that what you think?"

"No, I think that you'd look great if you were a real Vulpix, but I…," Tyrone looked down at the ground, "Before the fiasco at Grandad's… I had a freaky dream… I can't explain it without sounding crazy though."

"Compared to how this weekend has been," I asked, Tyrone nodded, "It must have really freaked you out then, huh?"

"Pleas take off that costume," he asked quietly of me, "It frightens me."

"Well, you are part Growlithe," I explained, "Vulpix and Growlithe are natural rivals."

"But that's not what frightens me…," Tyrone shook for a seconds before he spoke up again, "Never mind it's nothing."

"You sure, because I don't mind taking it off," I was about to remove my ears.

"No, really it's nothing," Tyrone laughed, subconsciously scratching the side of his face, "You look better this way."

* * *

End

Note to Tyler: Learn what it means to 'grow up.' And Fast.  
Note to Jade: Be weary of face scratchers. They may not be themselves.  
Note to Blare: Make sure that you aren't under anyone before you release your chute…  
Note to Reader: Review! Review! Review! Please and Thank you.  
Note to Self: Get milk.


	62. Who Am I

I really need a break.  
So after this chapter there will be a delay.  
I hate to do it Especially NOW.

You'll all see why.  
Oh and Happy Father's Day!

I gotted my daddie a T-Shirt!

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

If it's not important enough to remember then… I forget the rest.

* * *

I don't remember what happened after Kiki fell asleep. I doubt that I'll ever be able to remember. I remember that laid down to sleep, but then… Poof. I was standing on a table outside, with the entire school looking at me.

"Thank you Mr. Smith for that inspiring speech," Principal Bisha clapped for his subordinate.

Despite that no one in the entire school really heard a speech, everyone clapped and cheered according to their personality. I have already been introduced to everyone by this point as the new mascot. Kiki claims that she was still sleeping in a hiding place under the Milkshake Manor. By this point in time, I really wasn't myself. I can't tell you why at this point in our story though.

"Now students, I can see that many of you are… _enthusiastic_ about our new mascot," Principal Bisha looked out to the crowd of people.

Anyone could tell that Bisha was not happy with the students. Someone had spread a rumor that students were going to be allowed to wear Pokémon costumes today. The other teachers didn't like it but eh, what could they do? They couldn't exactly give everyone detention or send everyone back home to change back into their uniforms. As far as Principal Bisha was concerned, it worked into the plan just fine. Most of the Upper Class students wore expensive costumes while the lower classes had cheaply made ones that gave people the general idea of what they were. So, Tyrone's revenge became utterly worthless.

Now, let me paint a better scene. Principal Bisha had everyone gathered onto the Pokémon battlefields. Imagine almost a thousand students standing in lines (depending on their homeroom, then age groups). Almost every one of these students wearing ears, wings, tails, and if not then some T-shirt with a Pokémon on it. Also try to remember that it hasn't rained in a few days and there was only a single cloud in the sky. (Which really wasn't a cloud to begin with.) In other words it was H-O-T. Even though I'm a Fire-Type, I could feel the heat going through my feathers like red needles. That was how **HOT** it was…

Focusing back on the students, the only students that weren't sweating in the fields were my quote on quote parents. Karen was pulled to the side by her father. He had somethings that he wanted to 'discuss' with her. Brandy was seated next to where Mr. Smith decided to sit down. Mom was also there. Some time earlier Principal Bisha invited her back as the history teacher. She was excited to get her old job back, but she still never told as to why she was fired to begin with.

"As the fine Mr. Smith put it. This unexpected birth has granted us a chance to start a new chapter in our school's history. With the Representative Trainer Contests coming in less than a month we must prepare ourselves to compete with the rivaling schools. Senior class train hard so that we will not lose this year. Make your fellow classmates proud to cheer you on," Principal Bisha tried to rile up everyone with the school cheer, but no one seemed to be looking at his signal. Instead everyone was looking into the sky, "What are all you looking at… what the hell!"

"Look out below," Rio shouted, gripping a Charmander to his chest, "I can't steer!"

"Gah," was the only statement that Principal Bisha could let out before being landed on. The flaming parachute collapsed safely nearby. Brandy was quick to let Phineas out so that they could put out the fire. It was hard to tell what the rest of the school was feeling. Some were in shock, others just burst out laughing, the last few just thought that it was part of the show so they cheered in enjoyment.

"I'm so sorry," Rio bowed over and again, "we were flying. When our plane suddenly ran out of gas. We had to jump. I'm sorry."

"I understand how frightening that was, but…," Mom stood up and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Would you mind getting off of me," Principal Bisha growled to himself waiting patiently for Rio to take step to the right.

"I'm sorry. Oh and Blare," the kid patted the lizard clinging to his chest, "you can let go now. We're on the ground now."

"(I can't.)," Blare pulled, her claws were stuck.

"Looks like her claws are caught. Here come with me," Mom took Rio and lead quietly him off the 'stage'.

"Mrs. Lawrence, I'd like to speak to that child when this is over," Principal Bisha then turned to the rest of the school, "Please settle down students. Ignore the interruption so we may continue and get out of this heat."

It took them a minute, but everyone turned their complaints into mere whispers and grumbling. Later to be turned into rumors on the wind.

"Good, now as I was saying," Principal Bisha recomposed himself to continue his speech. As incredibly interesting as a speech from the Principal would be, I didn't hear it. I was curious. So instead of staying on my pedestal, I left with Brandy and Mom to get out of the hot sun.

* * *

"(You're a Charmander, right?)," Phineas asked, "(Wow, you're a big one too aren't you?)"

"(Are ya saying that I'm fat!)," the Charmander tried to turn the best that she could but she was still stuck on that Rio kid.

"(Wouldn't know. We don't have very many Charmander around here.)"

"Blare calm down, will you," Rio yelped, "you're starting to stab me."

"Okay, this is our school's Pokémon Center," Mom commented, "it's not all that great but it's private in here."

"You have a mini Pokémon Center in your school!"

"You're defiantly not from around here, are you," Brandy asked.

"This is so embarrassing for me to ask," Rio sighed, "Where did we land?"

"You're in the small town of Golnar," Mom smiled, "the two of you are the first visitors that we've had in a long time."

"(I can't even remember the last time that we had…)," I started to say when I realized how literal my statement was at the moment.

"Here we are. Three more to go," Mom said.

"You do know that I'm old enough to take care of myself right," Rio said.

"I suppose so," Mom stopped fidgeting with the shirt and let Rio take over, "I'm sure that you have your parents worried sick about you too."

"Don't I know it," Rio laughed, "They'd enjoy being in heaven if they weren't so worried about me down here."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know," Mom bowed her head sympathetically.

"That's why they sent me Blare here," Rio smiled patting that Charmander on the back again, "She's my Lucky Charm. Although she's usually getting me into trouble."

"(Not a very lucky charm are you?)," Phineas laughed at the Charmander.

"(Tsk, whatever ya…)," Blare grumbled before their eyes met, "(Reborn!)"

"(So I take it your real name was Ruby.)," Phineas leaped up and knocked her on the head, "(That was a very stupid stunt you pulled!)"

"(Gee, don't ya think I know that?)," Blare hissed, "(Besides it's not my fault da fuel line broke.)"

"Phineas, why did you go and do that," Brandy sighed to himself.

"Excuse me for a minute," Mom got up and left the room.

I didn't bother to guess why…

* * *

"Finally, it's finished," Principal Bisha sighed to himself. After everything was said and done Manny Bisha returned to the comfort and safety of his office.

"You know in the old myths," Tenma took out one of his cigarets, "men who tried to prevent their fates only served to fulfill them."

"Are you telling me that there's still a way for Lawrence to kill me," Bisha glared.

"No, of course not. We both know for a fact that he's dead," Tenma breathed in deeply, "I'm _complimenting_ you for doing what no other man has before you."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"What point would there be in doing that," Tenma laughed.

"That is not an answer."

"Forgive me, but you ask my opinion so scarcely. I thought you wouldn't honestly want it," Tenma said as he let the smoke pour out of his mouth. Realizing what he had done, Tenma made a face. He put the cigaret back in his mouth and puffed a few more times.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Tenma made his way back to the door, "I think I should go outside to enjoy this…"

"Fine, but not in front of the students."

"Yes _sir_," Tenma growled for more reasons than one as he shut the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Mom apologised when she came back, "I don't know what came over me."

She sat down next to me. Her eyes were redder and there were some strange lines that ran down both of her cheeks. I was the only one close enough to her to notice. I didn't know why, but seeing her like that made me want to be closer to her. She pet my head when I rubbed up against her. She just smiled again like nothing had happened. Like she's done so many times before. I couldn't place as to when those other times were.

"I guess I should formally introduce myself. I'm Rio Elric," Rio bowed, then introduced his Charmander in a flashy way, "and this is my partner, Blare."

Brandy and Mom both just stared at each other.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…," Mom stood up to mimic Rio, "My name is Catherine Cambell, but everyone calls me Mrs. Lawrence for some reason or another."

"You can call me Brandy. The Totodile is Phineas and this is…," Brandy said picking me up, "that's strange."

"What's strange? You know besides me falling out of the sky," Rio laughed nervously.

"This Torchic's white," Brandy pointed out, the rest of us fell over.

"Well, I can see that," Rio laughed, "But weren't you going to tell me his name?"

Brandy lowered his head. He struggled to recall, but my name seemed to be lost to him too.

"(So it's not just me, is it?)," I spoke up.

Brandy gave me a confused look for a second before lowering his head in shame.

"(You can't remember who I am either?)"

"I'm sorry it seems to have slipped my mind," Brandy laughingly explained, "His name's been changed recently."

"(Tell me you two are joking. You should know that his name is… is… um)," Phineas cocked his head, "(wait… what was your name?)"

"Let's see," Mom didn't have to think for long, "If I remember correctly we renamed him Tyler."

"(Damn it! Why couldn't we remember that?)," I snapped, "(But what's my real name?)"

"(Maybe it's because…)," Blare finally looked at me.

As our eyes met, I had the same vision that Phineas had seen earlier. Just like always, the death I saw only last a few seconds. Meanwhile, what she saw lasted what felt like hours. I should be telling you how she died, but I think that it would be unnecessary. It wasn't anything embarrassing, it is something that should not be attempted by children. I can tell you that it did involve a motorcycle, a ring of fire, a tank of Sharpedo, and a loop-de-loop. She never made it to the Loop-de-loop though.

"(Sweet Mother of Profanity!)," Blare shouted, "(You're a Reborn too? Aren't ya? I mean… What was that?)"

"(My death. Did you happen to hear my real name? Tell me, if you did.)"

"(Tell me what that was first!)," Blare pointed at us, "(why did you? And then that there kid? What kind of Reborn are you?)"

"Hey, Blare are you okay," Rio picked her up, "I've never seen you so scared before."

"Perhaps she's still a little frightened about jumping out of that plane."

"You kidding? She's done things three times scarier than-," Rio stopped, "Why are you crying?"

"See? She is scared," Mom smiled, not even realizing that Blare wasn't the one crying, "Poor thing. Here, how about I give you a quick check up? If you're good, you'll get a nice treat."

"(What a whacko town…)," Blare pantomimed 'screwball', as my crying mother took her to the back room.

* * *

Tenma Smith removed himself to one of the corner areas outside the school. It was one of those secret areas, were none of the windows of the school could see him. He let his thoughts wonder as to why this 'miracle' was happening. For over Fifty years, he's never had a truly successful session of smoking without nearly coughing his lungs out. There was that time when there was blood on the other end of the bud, but even then he slightly winced. This time was different. This time it was as if he weren't smoking at all.

"I can't believe this. I can smoke," Tenma examined as he took in a few more puffs as if he were breathing fresh air.

"There you are," Jade stomped her way to her uncle, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know what you mean," Tenma got back to enjoying his cigarette, "I do this all the time."

"I mean what you did at the assembly," Jade shoved her uncle into the wall, "You erased John's memory from every human in the school."

"Oh you're being overly dramatic, but like I said… I do it all the time."

"So that's why no one remembers Tarsa either," Jade let her Uncle continue to smoke, "It was you."

"Well, I can't have people looking for Tarsa when he is what he is now, now can we," Tarsa took another puff, "Besides, I would think that you'd be thanking me."

"Why in Hell would I be thanking you!"

"That boyfriend of yours for example," Tenma grinned, "he would always be miserable so long as he could remember that Lawrence boy."

"That's not for you to decide," Jade snapped, "and he's not my boyfriend."

"Why do you deny that human being your friend? Why not forsake him completely?"

"That's none of your business."

"Jade, I'm your uncle. The only real family you have left. I was there the day you were born, I was there when you died and I was there when you were Reborn," Tenma wrapped his arms around his niece, "I was even at the pit of your despair, when you finally learned that your mother was killed…"

Jade grew quiet, letting Tenma hold her close.

"You know that you can't keep secrets from me," Tenma's voice grew distinctively lower… smoother… softer…

"And I haven't…," Jade's arms rose from their limp positions and found themselves on Tenma's chest, "But hypnotizing… hu-mans."

"Is almost as easy as breathing," Tenma said as their breath's became synchronized and slow, "yet I can't do it too often."

"why… why not?"

"Because then people would start to notice…"

"…that you… do this all the time…?"

"…yes," Tenma whispered in her ear, "You know that you can always trust me…"

"I… No, I can't," Jade spoke almost in a daze at her realization.

"Why?"

"Because you're always keeping secrets from me," Jade pushed her uncle off of her, "You may be family, but Tyrone's been more honest and open with me than you ever have."

"Funny how you've say that," Tenma sneered, "when he's been spying on us since you got here."

"Tyrone didn't follow me."

"Please, I can hear him growling in the bushes over there," Tenma motioned with his eyes. Tyrone didn't bother to revel himself to the two of them. Instead he ran like a Buneary with his tail between his legs.

"Tyrone," Jade shouted as she ran after him,  
leaving Tenma with another mystery to solve…

"Why_ would_ he still following you?"

* * *

end

In memorium to Ursa Muttly  
(Spring 1997 - June 17, 2010)

She was a great dog.  
She can never be replaced.  
We caught chickens together.  
We explored the woods together.  
She ate Ticks like they were candy.  
And Grapes were her favorite fruit.

She kept my Grandad company when he worked at home.  
Mistaken for a Bearskin rug, even when she was young.  
Yet she always sound the alarm for when guests came.  
Gentle with children, but vicious against intruders.  
My Niece through Daybear being my 'brother'.  
My Aunt by Grandad being her 'daddy'.

May you Rest In Peace.  
My inspiration, My friend, A good Dog.


	63. Enter Trainer Rio

Happy Birthday.  
Well, close enough.

I'm now 21 and I still love to write stories.

Hope you all survived my week off.

National Suicide Hotline:1-800-488-3000

* * *

When in a crisis, give assistance, not criticism.

* * *

"I don't get it Milkshake," Brandy sighed.

"(Don't call me Milkshake!)"

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you? None of us can remember your real name."

"(Well, what can you remember about me?)," I asked, but only received a long silence as my answer, "(Gee thanks… You guys are real helpful…)"

"(Well, it's not like you remember anything more than Pop does.)"

"Actually, I remember you being born, I remember that you're a reborn, and I remember we changed your name to Tyler, but I can't remember who you were before that."

"(I really am a Reborn?)"

"(Of course you are. How else would you have that vision?)," Phineas sighed.

"(Well, I can't remember…)," I sat back, "(Was I ever human to begin with…?)"

"Wow this is a nice place," that Rio kid came in through the back door, "Hey, great… it's you guys."

"This area's off limits," Brandy shouted, "what are you doing in here?"

"Funny story," Rio laughed as if it was funny…

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, yes come in…," Principal Bisha invited Rio inside, "Now tell me again, would you? Ehehehe…WHY DID YOU COME TO MY SCHOOL BY PARACHUTE!"

"I didn't mean to," Rio squeaked, "the plane ran out of gas and we had to-"

"Name…"

"What," Rio asked stupidly, even though Principal Bisha interrupted him, "Oh right, my name is Rio Elric. It's a pleasure to-"

"I'll also have to confiscate your Pokémon."

"Well, here's Gizmo," Rio put a Quick Ball on the desk, "but Blare's still resting inside that mini-PokéCenter. Which I have to say is-"

"Did you say your name was Elric? Haven't heard of that family before," Principal Bisha muttered as he typed up the name in his database, "what does your family specialize in?"

"Specialize, sir," Rio asked again, but it was getting on Bisha's last nerve, "Well, I suppose you'd call us a circus family."

"A sir-cuss," Mr. Bisha glared at Rio, "So… what? Is your family full of rebels and trouble makers?"

"Oh no, sir. We're entertainers," Rio smiled as he walked over to Principal Bisha's mounted swords, "here let me show you."

"What are you doing," Principal Bisha shouted, "put those down this instant."

"Oh I'll be careful sir," Rio stated as he juggled the twin swords into the air, "Just sit back and trust me here."

"I only give one warning Mr. Elric…"

"Okay, then," Rio put the swords back on the wall. Principal Bisha followed up behind him to straighten his prize possessions.

"These are family heirlooms from-"

"The Shamui Era," Rio interrupted, "Specially designed for the Scyther Style of the Bladed Martial Arts, created by Ken Sugimori, to be swift and effective weapons that mimic the Sword Dance of Scythers."

"Why yes… that's it exactly. Where did you learn such a thing?"

"Like I said my family's a circus," Rio shrugged, "I guess traveling around, I picked up a thing or two."

"I see, so you're like a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Well, not exactly…," Rio blanked out a little bit, "Well, if you can just point me in the direction of the closest hotel, I'll be happy to get out of your hair."

"Hotel? I'm sorry, but our small town doesn't have one of those. As you might of guessed, we don't get very many visitors."

"Well, that's okay," Rio laughed with a thumbs up, "I'd even stay in that Pokémon Center if it would help. Heck, just give me a cardboard box to sleep in and I'll be comfortable."

"I have a better idea," Principal Bisha smiled, "you did say that you were an entertainer of some sort, right?"

"More or less… Blare's the real star of the show. I just point and let her do all the work."

"Perfect then," Bisha sat down again, "We are in need of a trainer for our new mascot. You teach him some tricks and I'll let you stay in the Academy. Besides you wont be able to leave town safely for another two month's at least."

"Two months, but I can't stay here," Rio complained, "we've got places to be and people to see."

"Find yourself lucky that I don't sue you for your reckless stunt," Principal Bisha glared.

"What about food and well, these are the only clothes I've got."

"Don't worry. You will be paid for your efforts, of course," Principal Bisha turned his chair around, "My secretary will show you where the building is."

* * *

"So you're going to work here?"

"I don't really have much of a choice," Rio sighed, "according to the principal, I wont be able to leave for a couple of months."

"(Principal Bisha's acting off isn't he?)," I said, "(I don't remember him being so charitable before.)"

"How can you remember Principal Bisha, but not yourself," Brandy whispered. I sort of shrugged as my answer.

"So if this place is off limits then what are you three doing in here?"

"This is Tyler's home, I'm his caretaker," Brandy stood up.

"Well, now I'm his trainer."

"You are not his trainer because he belongs to himse…," Brandy paused as if he remembered something, "you just gave me an idea."

Brandy immediately went to his bag. After a few seconds he pulled out a Pokédex.

"What idea did I give you, exactly?"

"Jonathan Tyler Lawrence," Brandy shouted, "that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Um… that's Tyler's owner."

"Not very good with names are you," Rio laughed, "well, if you can tell John that I don't have any interest in training his Pokémon for him, but I need to do something to-"

"Look, I don't care," Brandy waved his hand in the air, "I'm the one that's responsible for him, not you."

"What's you deal?"

"I'm his dad. Being overly protective is part of the job," Brandy grabbed Rio's shirt, "I don't want him to be turned into a sideshow and neither does his mother."

"Okay, I get that you want me to leave," Rio flipped out some kind of weird looking Pokédex, "but if I don't even know where I am on the map."

"What is that thing?"

"It's a called a Pokénav," Rio explained, "I got it when we were traveling in Hoenn a while back."

"So it's a map?"

"Not just a map. It's also got a phone and a Conditioner built in."

"Dare I ask what a Conditioner is?"

"It shows a Pokémon's Contest attributes," Rio pressed one of the few buttons, "for example Milkshake has a Timid nature. He hates Spicy food, which would be bad for Pokémon Contests. However for battles, this means that he'll have excellent Speed, but low Attack power."

"(So that Map can tell you all that?)," Phineas awed.

"What did I just say about making him into a Show Ponyta."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just using him as an example."

"(Actually, Dad…)," I finally spoke up, "(Some training might be a good thing. I don't want to be helpless anymore.)"

"(You know I can train you.)," Phineas looked insulted.

"(I'm sure you could, but I'm not a Water Pokémon.)," I turned to Brandy, "(Plus Rio seems to know what he's talking about.)"

"You sure?"

"(Yeah, If Rio can teach me a few Fire type moves, then maybe I can beat that arrogant Torchic.)"

"So that's what it is," Brandy frowned, "Rio are you good at training Fire Pokémon?"

"Good? You kidding? I've been training Pokémon for my big sister since I was eight," Rio laughed proudly.

"And yet… that doesn't explain anything…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my big sister was the 'Shoot the Moon Ruby'?"

"… I'm just going to assume she used Fire Pokémon, although I don't know why I would."

"You mean you've never heard of my big sister," Rio asked, "her Pokémon used to be so strong that a Flamethrower could be used as jet propulsion."

"…Is that really possible?"

* * *

Principal Bisha was busy with paperwork, when a knock came to his door.

"It's open." Principal Bisha frowned as the door opened to Tenma Smith, "what do you want?"

"Why would you just assume that I want something?"

"What other reason would you come into my office without my invitation," Bisha put his pen down and folded his hands together, "so skip the innocent act, what is it that you want?"

"Well, I want to know about Bernice. How is she taking her losses?"

"You're lucky Smith," Principal Bisha turned his chair away from Tenma, "Her soul bond with Ignu wasn't broken, however, They're both still in shock about their eyes."

"That's good," Smith sighed.

"But that's not what you've come to me for, now is it?"

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"What is it that you really want, Smith?"

"It's mostly about my niece…"

"You mean that Dolly girl that you've won the favor of?"

"Yes, that's her," Tenma was taking too long, "she's the closest thing that I have to a family, Third."

"Get to the point."

"She's been caught in the crossfire of you human's plans not just once, but three times."

"I see…," Principal Bisha didn't bother to turn around, "Are you saying that she's a liability."

"I'm saying that I want you to be a little more careful," Tenma Smith warned, "whatever power you have over me won't last forever."

"Are you threatening me," Principal Bisha turned around and stood tall before Tenma.

"You're lucky that I'm giving you a warning, human."

The two of them stared at each other with such intensity that made what occurs between Serviper and Zangoose look like a friendship. Metaphorical lightning struck and invisible souls roared. Each one ready to attack at even the slightest twitch from the other.

"You have no idea the forces you are messing with," Tenma said in his low voice.

"You don't know how far I'm willing to go," Principal Bisha sat back down in his chair, "But I'll see to it that we our plans will not harm her, so long as she doesn't willingly stand in our way."

"If that's the case then might I make a suggestion?"

"If you feel you must," Bisha continued to do his paperwork, "But tread carefully."

"This body's not going to last much longer," Tenma confessed, "I'll need a fresher one."

"Then go get one. Don't bother me about…," Principal Bisha stopped writing when he realized what he just gave permission for, "What do these two subjects have to do with each other?"

"Let's just say that I want to go out with 'a Bang', as you humans say."

"Does this mean this is your last body?"

"Don't be silly," Tenma laughed, "It's the end of my favorite body. I can't tell you how much I've loved being Tenma Smith over the years."

"Touching…," Principal Bisha stood up to look out the window, "Ten years Tenma. That's how long I've had you under my power. Don't you think I've given you enough 'fun' over the decade?"

"Again, it has to do with my niece," Tenma recomposed himself, "I want her to see my full glory before 'I' (as her Uncle Smith) go."

"I see… and how are you planing to do that?"

"I want to have a battle with one of the people responsible for Sixth's eye," Tenma grinned, "I want a fight with that Shisá Mutt known as Tyrone Bondell."

"A Shisá? You don't say," Principal Bisha held back his power, chuckling a little, "fine then. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

end

When in doubt Throw in a Pokémon Battle.

I wonder who will be fighting Tenma though. :P

Now Review unless you want me to make even less sense.

And by Review I mean: the Story as a Whole or the Chapter as a Whole.  
(Depending on what kind of Reviewer you are.)


	64. To Find Myself

Just as a reminder.  
Tyler does not remember who he is.  
Or anything about himself.  
However, future Tyler is telling the story so he will still refer to Mrs. Lawrence as 'mom'.

I'll also be deepening the mystery behind Tenma Smith.  
Who is he really? Who is Tyrone really?

I really use the term really too much don't I?

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Don't blame others for your lack of self-control.

* * *

_I couldn't stop growling. It was sickening enough to see that monster in my body. Now that Vulpix was hugging my rotten body. He was whispering in her ear as if they where lovers. The very thought of her in MY ARMS! He was seducing her. He was seducing her just like he's done with countless other innocent girls and young women. And she…_

_Jade pushed her uncle off of her, "You may be family but Tyrone's been more open and honest with me than you've ever have."_

_…she resisted him?… That's never happened before…_

_"Funny how you've say that," Tenma sneered with my still hansom face, "when he's been spying on you since you got here."_

_…Damn it… _

_~have to run~ _

_…Wait what?…_

_"Tyrone!"_

_…Can't stop myself…~~~~~~~~~~_

"How can did she do it," Tyrone sighed looking out the window.

"Um, 42," asked one of the real students in the classroom. The sad part is none of the other students knew that he was way off.

"No, the answer is 3x^2-5x, but nice effort," the Math Teacher as she paced the rows, "and the next problem is for… Tyrone. Answer problem seven."

"It is solved," Tyrone sighed as he continued to watch the cloudless sky.

"Excuse me?"

"You forgot to put an 'x' in the denominator and I can't tell if that's a one or a seven," Tyrone pointed without looking at the board, "Although even if you didn't forget that's as simplified as it could get."

"Tyrone that… I mean…," Ms. Dunbar was flabbergasted and so was the rest of the class. This wasn't normal behavior for Tyrone. The scariest part for the teacher was that Tyrone was right.

"Tyrone Bondell. Come to the principal's office," the intercom buzzed off almost as quickly as it had clicked on.

"Well, you heard him," Ms. Dunbar pointed to the door, "you know where to go."

"You'd lose that bet, Ms. Whatsyourface," Tyrone sighed, already out the door, "why am I still trying to pull off this charade? I want to go outside while it's still some what nice."

~because if you don't I'll let Tyrone out again.~ the inner Growlithe warned blowing a little bit of fire on a similar ice statue.

"You better not mutt," Derrick punched his stomach, "I barely got the upper hand over him this time."

~Don't call me mutt, Uncle Derrick,~ Tyrone's inner Growlithe growled, ~Call me something cool like 'Fang'.~

"I'll call you whatever I want to Mutt," Derrick growled, "Now where is the office?"

~You could at least use my real name…~

"The office, Mutt."

~I seem to recall that it's close to the front, behind the stairs on the ground floor.~, the Inner Growlithe circled around inside Tyrone's mind to lay down. It was boring inside Tyrone's head without someone to play with him. At least when Tyrone was in control he could come out every once in a while. And when Uncle Derrick was repressed by Tyrone then he would at least receive a scratch his ear or something.

"That's a good boy."

~Really? I'm a good boy?~, the inner Growlithe wagged his metaphysical tail.

Derrick did his best to stop his physical wagging tail. "Yes, yes, now stop taking motor functions from me."

~Sorry, Uncle Derrick.~, the Growlithe side of Tyrone lowered his head to the mental ground.

Derrick, on the other hand, smiled. This Tyrone was much more compliant than the other one. So long as he kept the dog's emotions in check, then he could do whatever he pleased.

"There you are," Jade grabbed Tyrone's ear, "Gotcha! Now what did you do?"

"Ow nothing," Derrick whined despite himself, "let go!"

"I told you coming to school with that tail of yours would be trouble," Jade pinched harder, "Now you're being sent to the office again?"

"I'm telling you that I didn't do anything," Derrick finally got himself loose, "No one's noticed anything yet."

"And another thing, what where you doing following me around this morning?"

"I was concerned for your safety, so I followed you," Derick lied.

"Do you really think that I need your help?"

"Of course I do, you stupid Vu-" Derrick growled, before Jade flicked him on the nose.

"Now you listen here. I don't need you or anyone else to protect me," Jade snapped, as she walked off, "live for yourself for once."

"Fine then, I will," Derrick snapped back.

"Good," Jade turned around for just a moment, "and don't forget we're going home with Eddie."

"What is with women of today," Derrick rubbed Tyrone's nose, "When I was alive, that would have been romantic."

~Did she have to flick us so hard?~, Tyrone whined inside his head, covering its own nose.

"Better let me do all the talking while in there," Derrick said as he opened & went inside.

Seeing 'Uncle Smith' there made Tyrone's face turn pale.

"Excuse me," Tenma apologized as he slipped by, "coming through."

* * *

"Okay, that's enough for today," Rio announced, "you did great."

"(That's it? But I'm not even tired yet!)," I slowly stopped running. We have only been working for about thirty minutes. All he really did was tell me to show him how fast I could run and how high I could jump. I didn't even get a chance to show him any of my Attacks.

"It's hot out here and you shouldn't push yourself just yet," Rio assured me, "you're only a few days old after all."

"Don't let that stop you," Brandy laughed, "you wont believe how much trouble he's gotten into already."

"Try me. When Blare was born the first thing she did was try to eat Ruby's hair," Rio shivered, "nothing was more dangerous than that."

"(What? How's that possible? I thought Blare was his sister.)"

"What was that?"

"I said that nothing was more dangerous than messing with my sister's hair. Weren't you listening," Rio paused for a moment before he put everything together, "wait a minute… you weren't talking to me were you? But that means…"

"(Congratulations! Now you've got Rio suspicious.)"

"You can talk to Pokémon," Rio got bright eyed, "does this mean you're a Reborn?"

"No, he's… wait, who," Brandy realized that Rio was asking about him.

"So what were you before you were Reborn," Rio asked, "Oh, wait, let me guess…"

"Hold on a minute, Rio," Brandy backed up, "I'm not a Reborn."

"Then how come you can understand, Tyler?"

"Not that well. I just listen to the combination of noises he makes and just guess the rest," Brandy scratched his chin, "Well, now that I think about it… I do seem to have a stronger connection with Tyler than I do with Phineas."

"Oh you mean like he's your partner," Rio bent back as he walked, "I feel the same way with Blare. It's like we can understand each other without words, ya know?"

"So do you know a lot about Reborns?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'a lot'," Rio said as we went back inside, "I've been reading this book about them."

"What kind of book?"

"Here let me show you," Rio dug in his bag and took out a large book. I recognized it instantly, "it's called _Understanding Mortals: Elements of the Mortal Being_."

"(What the hell!)," I shouted, Brandy reacted in a similar fashion, "(That's the same book that Tarsa had!)"

"Let me see that book," Brandy swiped the large book and quickly flipped through it, "It's the same, except all the handwritten stuff is gone."

"So you've read it before?"

"Kind of, but my copy was damaged," Brandy skimmed through the book, "This one seems to complete. Can I borrow it?"

"Considering that you've already swiped it and you're a total stranger, Nope," Rio took the book and quickly put it back in his bag.

"But I want to know more about Reborns. Like how does it work?"

"Let's see," Rio thought for a moment, "most of what I've read didn't make much sense. I couldn't understand squat about the Titan things, but Reborns are essentially creatures who are given a second chance."

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed," Brandy smiled sarcastically.

"With most Reborns, a human has some kind of 'regret' or had their life taken from them prematurely," Rio got a daydreamy look in his eye, "but the kind the Reborn that I want to meet is a Pokémon Reborn to be human."

"Why? Are they different?"

"Well, kind of…they're a lot rarer because Pokémon don't usually have any regrets or important rolls," Rio thought again, "But just imagine the secrets that one could learn from a Reborn Pokémon."

"But don't Reborns loose their memories after they're Reborn?"

"Of course not! That'd negate the entire point of being reborn."

"Then why…," Brandy nearly blew my cover, Again.

"Knock knock," mom knocked on the doorframe, "I'm back and Blare's all rested up for you."

"(This here woman's a great nurse.)," Blair pointed behind her as she walked up to me, "(but her treats weren't worth the effort.)"

"(Really? I never noticed…)," I smiled for a second before I realized, "(Wait, I've had her cooking for years!)"

"(How come ya sound like you just realized that?)"

"(Because I did. Dad, that means that she's related to me somehow.)"

"(Dang flabbit kid. He can't understand ya…)," Blare blinked when she saw Brandy nod to me, "(How can he do that?)"

"(Don't remember.)," I hopped up for Brandy to pick me up, "(Maybe if we follow her my memories will come back.)"

"Okay. Don't worry, I've got an idea," Brandy whispered, "Hey Rio, you mentioned before that Principal Bisha's going to let you stay here if you train Tyler."

"Well yeah…," Rio looked around, "So long as Tyler doesn't mind a couple of coopmates."

"What here? But this is a place for Pokémon," Mom complained.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"And it's not like you have a spare room at your house," Brandy shrugged as if he didn't know.

"I don't think that I do, but wait…," Mom paused, "I do have this one room with a bed."

"It's okay, I'm used to camping in all kinds of places. I'll be fine sleeping here."

"Nonsense," Mom scoffed, "there's no way I'm going to let a child stay in a place like this. You're coming home with me."

"(Isn't there laws against something like this?)," Blare asked.

"(How am I supposed to know? I'm just a kid… I think…)"

"(What do you mean, you think!)"

"Tyler Return."

"(I'll tell you on the way there.)," I winked as my world was covered in red.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dolly's…

"Margaret have you seen Louis lately," Mrs. Dolly asked when she came home from her 'busy work'.

"No mam," Margret bowed in greeting her mistress, "Last I seen of him, Miss Ja-, Little Miss took him with her."

"Isn't today a school day," Mrs. Dolly asked out of concern for Louis.

"My apologies Madam," Margaret lowered her head, "She took him with her last night to a friends house and hasn't come home since."

"Well, so long as he's with Babie, he'll be fine," Mr. Dolly walked into the room to greet his wife.

"He's sure spending an awful lot of time away from home, isn't he?"

"Excuse me," Margaret bowed before she left to answer the door.

"I want my cute little Azuril back home in my arms," Mrs. Dolly complained to her husband down the hall. Margaret simply rolled her eyes. The Mrs. was immature even by her standards, but Mrs. Dolly was her mistress. Even if she never changes, Margaret would still love her as her mistress.

Smiling Margaret opened the door.

"Hello, welcome to the Dolly Residence," Margaret bowed asking, "May I take your coat for you, sir?"

"That wont be necessary, Margaret," Tenma Smith grinned walking right past Margaret, "I'll only be a minute."

Margaret watched as Tenma stepped down the hallway. She immediately knew something was off. For starters, it was a burning up outside at least 102*. She shook her head as she watched Tenma Smith enter the room where the Dolly's were speaking to one another. She shook her head firstly because of Tenma's unusual rudeness, and lastly because she could have sworn she saw black flames flickering around Tenma. No, that had to be her imagination. Maybe she's been cooped up inside for too long. She decided on her own to take a small walk outside to help clear her head.

"Mr. Smith? It's an honor to have you in our home as usual," Mr. Dolly greeted, trying his best not to sound rude, "but is there some kind of emergency?"

"Oh no. No emergency," Tenma waved his hand in the air, "I came here to talk to you about your son and daughter."

"Son," Mrs. Dolly asked, "We don't have a son."

"And that's what I'm here to talk to you about," Tenma said as the dark flames filled the room.

The two of them didn't have time to react properly.

* * *

end

Thanxs for reading and If you have time Review.


	65. As Innocence Dies

I'm very sorry everyone. Simi-bad news…  
I just got back into college and my job decided to give me a heck lot more hours.  
Until I can get back into the feel of how to do things my story may be put on hold for a long LONG time.

Which really sucks for me because I'm finally getting to parts that I really want to write and finish ASAP...

Now I refuse to abandon this story.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

In times of prosperity, the most dangerous of shadows are forged.

* * *

_"(Is something bothering you sis?)"_

_"(No…)," young Kubbi perked her head up, "(I'm just remembering mother.)"_

_"(Now Sis, why did you lie to me)," Brother chuckled._

_"(I didn't lie. Thoughts of her aren't bothering me. I'm just simply remembering her.)"_

_"(Sis, we did what we had to.)," Brother walked up next to me, "(although I think that you went too soft on her.)"_

_"(I said that she's not bothering me, brother.)," Kubbi sighed, "(Isn't one of the lessons mother taught you, "__If you kill someone then they'll never learn the lesson that you want to teach them"__?)"_

_"(Yes, but she used that very lesson to torture you for years.)"_

_"(But I learned from it.)," Kubbi smiled, "(We both have.)"_

_"(And yet banishment?)"_

_"(I gave her a choice.)," Kubbi gave a satisfactory smile, "(That's more than she was willing to give me… or you were to her for that matter.)"_

The black Ninetails frowned at the accusation his sister made. It was not one that he had expected to come from her.

_"Kubbi, time to eat," the two of them could hear William call from the newly constructed farmhouse._

_"(Why do you let him call you that?)," Brother growled, "(it's demeaning compared to your real name.)"_

_"(As I've told you before. I don't mind being called Kubbi, Brother.)," Kubbi got up and stretched her legs, "(any name's better than 'Abyss'.)"_

_"(Why do you even stay with that human? Wasn't your debt paid in full when you saved him from Mother's wrath?)"_

_"(You're right…)," Kubbi frowned, then lightened up again, "(But how can I refuse his gratitude?)"_

_"(You glutton. Is human food really that good?)"_

_"(Why don't you come with me to find out? The humans know who you are, so they wont treat you like they did with me the first time they saw me.)"_

_"(No, they'll just keep their mouths shut and stare at me with those fearful eyes of theirs.)"_

_"(The two of us are one, Brother.)," Kubbi rubbed up against her Brother lovingly, "(If they reject you then they'll have to reject me as well.)"_

_"(It's not them rejecting you or me that I have a problem with…)," Brother moved away from his sister's embrace. Kubbi was slightly saddened by her brother's cold act._

_"Kubbi, hurry up or I'm going to give your share to Bootes," the human, William, called out again. Bootes being his best friend's Growlithe._

_"(I think that I'll stick with Berries, Sis.)," Brother sighed as he walked away._

"(You sure?)"

"(Yes)," Brother looked back to smile, Kubbi took this as a signal of her brother's blessing_, "(Go on and have fun playing 'pet' with your human.)"_

_Kubbi wasted no more time. She skipped gracefully down the mountain side. The sun's shadow following her as she went down._

* * *

"Come on out, Tyler," I could hear Brandy calling me as the dream turned red and faded. In a flash of white light, I was back in the real world. I shivered the sparks off my feathers. I was still not used to being in a Pokéball yet. I doubt I ever would though.

"Are you sure it was alright for you to take him with us?"

"Positive," Brandy nodded, "I'm willing to bet that Principal Bisha wont even notice."

I took a quick scan of my surroundings. Everything looked normal and familiar. The living room was cleaned up since the last time that I was there, but I didn't know how I could know that. I didn't have much time to wonder about it. My eyes landed on Blare and Phineas chatting with each other. My entire attention was focused on greeting my new friend.

"(So where the hell were you?)," I chirped when I found Blare.

"(Obviously, I was out here walking and talking with Phineas.)"

"(But we all could have talked inside the Pokéballs!)," I shouted feeling like the third wheel out.

"(Sorry, I hate Pokéballs. Too restrict'n.)," the Charmander shrugged, "(besides I don't trust dat woman yet.)"

"(Well, I would. She's a relative of mine, I think.)"

"(Yeah, sure. Trust da relative of da kid who committed suicide.)"

"(I did what now?)"

"(Ya seriously don't remember?)," Blare asked out of concern, "(Seriously?)"

"(Ever since this morning I can't remember anything about myself.)," I sighed, "(Come to think of it, it was right after that speech that that guy, um, Tenma made.)"

"(You mean that weird guy that said, 'Lawrence…and now clap as if yall heard a decent speech.'?)," Blare asked.

"(Well, that certainly explains a lot.)," Phineas nodded.

"(Now what does what explain again?)," Blare was as confused as I was, "(cause I'm lost…)"

"(Tyler, can you remember even one word of Tenma's speech?)," Phineas asked, I didn't have to answer him, "(Didn't think so. Something more happened at that assembly than just a fancy speech.)"

"(So says the conspiracy theorist.)," I chuckled.

"(Hey, at least I'm trying to figure out what the flip's going on around here.)," Phineas snapped, a slight twitch of his eye.

"(He's right.)," Blare nodded, "(I'm from out of town, so maybe I can see the weirdness better than the rest of yall. There is absolutely someth'n strange about this here town.)"

"(Okay, let's suppose that there is something going on.)," I did my best to pull us 'Reborns' aside, "(Can either one of you tell me what it has to do with me?)"

"(Well… It _is you_ that no one seems to remember…)," Phineas pointed out.

"(And this real 'noya'n spirit of a Squirtle told me ta look after ya.)," Blare coughed under her breath (not that neither one of us didn't hear her), "(I know, it sounds crazy, but I was told about ya 'fore we got on da plane.)"

"What do you suppose they're talking about," Rio asked.

"World domination," Brandy joked.

"Now let's see," Mom went searching the house, only halfway knowing what she was looking for, "Maybe the room's upstairs."

"This is her house, isn't it," Rio whispered to Brandy, "I mean she does live here."

"Well, we all seem to be having trouble remembering things today," Brandy whispered back, "what about you? Are you forgetting anything?"

"No, I don't know what I'd…," Rio's face went pale, "Gizmo! I left Gizmo back in Principal Bisha's office!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Principal Bisha isn't going to do anything to your Pokémon."

"I suppose so…"

"In fact, according to Principal Bisha's confiscation policy, Gizmo would resting up at the Pokémon Center, just down the street from here."

"That's good. I'll go pick him up later tonight," Rio sighed before he fell flat on his face

"(Oh, no ya don't.)," Blare had taken Rio by the pants leg.

"Or maybe we should go now," Rio gave up resisting rather quickly as Blare started dragging him across the floor.

"(I tell ya, this kid would jump through flam'n hoops just to avoid trouble.)"

"(Then why does he keep you around?)," I joked quietly to Phineas.

"(That's cause I am more trouble to get rid of.)," Blare grinned, "('sides, if he doesn't go now, he'd be likely to forget about Gizmo for days.)"

"(Still Blare, it's rude for your brother to just run off when Cathy's been so nice to let him into her home.)," Phineas blocked Blare's path to the doorway.

Blare took a moment to think about what she was doing and dropped Rio's leg, "(Okay.)"

"Blare," Rio was confused about Blare's sudden change of mind.

"That's my Phineas," Brandy praised the Totodile, "he's convinced Blare to let you stay… right?"

Phineas danced a little to make Brandy laugh. In return, Brandy gave him a loving pat on the head. He then helped Rio back to his feet to follow mom up the stairs.

"(Why'd ya degrade yaself like that?)," Blare poked the Totodile.

"(The same reason you don't want your brother to know that it's you, I suppose.)," Phineas rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "(Plus it's a little fun acting like a kid again.)"

"(Speaking of which Blare, I heard Rio say that Ruby was Rio's sister, so…)," I asked.

"(I know what your 'bout to ask. I was Reborn into Blare.)," Ruby said as she walked away.

"(Hey, don't just give me an answer and then walk away.)," Phineas stopped me and pulled me to the side, "(What are you doing?)"

"(Don't talk to her about it.)," Phineas's eyes looked down.

"(And why the Hell not?)"

"(She didn't hatch like we did, Tyler.)"

"(What do you mean?)"

"(Didn't you ever stop to think about what happens to the Pokémon that we are Reborn into? It's not like these body's were reserved for us.)"

"(You mean that we… stole these bodies?)"

"(According to Blare… we sort of did.)," Phineas shivered, "(But she also said that if we didn't, then more people would have died than just us.)"

"(So we're kind of like heroes?)," I asked.

"(Yes, but don't think that excuses that you committing suicide.)"

"(I didn't think that it would.)," I sighed, "(But how is she different than us.)"

"(Blare's body used to belong to Rio's Charmander. My guess is they were both caught in the same explosion.)," Phineas looked up the stairs were Blare was, "(If Ruby wasn't reborn, then Blare would have survived.)"

"(So she blames herself for Blare's… death)," I thought about Terry, "(I think that I know how she feels.)"

"(Hey, are yall yankies com'n or not?)," Blare shouted from the top of the stairs.

"(What's a yankie?)," I asked.

Phineas shrugged.

* * *

For any of those that were wondering…

Louis was upset when he finally woke up to find that Jade had already left for school. Yet, one quick look at his Eggsecute still alive and… hopping and Louis was back to his playful self. That neighbor (who Tyrone didn't know the name of) was busy pealing potatoes for diner. Out her window she watched the small boy play with the tiny foursome of Eggsecute. After a while, the woman had forgotten that the boy was even out there. Which was not a problem since the Arcanine lying on the porch was still watching him. Soon, the three legged beast asked Lou to let him back inside. Louis didn't exactly respond to the request as quickly as Nemean needed him to, but was let in… eventually. Exhausted from the heat, Nemean collapsed in the middle of the floor, roared a heavy sigh, and fell unconscious.

"I see that you've worn out Nemean," the elder woman smiled, "Did you and your Eggsecute enjoy playing outside, Lou?"

"Yeah…," Louis sighed to himself, "When's Jade coming back?"

"Let's see," the neighbor looked up at the clock placed above her kitchen sink, "It's about 3:30 now, so it could be any minute now."

"Really," Louis and his Pokémon bounced their way to the window.

"You really love your big sister don't you Louie?"

"Uh-hm! Jade's the bestest," Louis said without having to think about it, "she always plays with me and she always has fun things to do. She even gave me my Eggsecu…"

Louis paused for a moment. Something about that thought didn't sound right and yet he knew it to be the truth. He still remembered his 'late parents' gave the Eggsecute to him before they passed on. He knew he wasn't really human, so his human parents couldn't have done what they've done, because they never existed as humans. The confusion the young boy's mind was suffering from the past few days was fading away. He remembered when Jade gave him the four seedlings. He named them all four of them on the spot, not when his imaginary parents gave them to him. It wasn't until Uncle Smith tried to 'help him remember' that he even knew the existence of the other two seedlings or even his parents.

The young boy was now certain of a new thought, Uncle Smith was a liar, liar, pants on fire.

"(Hey lookie)," the Eggsecute hopped on the window sill, "(a big car's coming.)"

"Is that Jade's car," pointing out the window, Louis was nearly jumping up and down on the neighbor's chair.

"I don't think that's the car that she left in," the old woman took a look, "It's a tad smaller and is that a Pokémon imprinted on the hood?"

Looking closer at the hood was a emblem of an Azumarill with a ring of bubble surrounding it, the Dolly's family crest.

"That's…," Louis ran away from the window and hid under a nearby table, "tell them to go away!"

The old woman was confused about the boy's sudden change of mood. She didn't try to pry any information from him and instead decided to go and lock the doors. She wouldn't bother Nemean unless she really needed him. She then went to the front door and watched the Dolly's exit their limousine. Mrs. Dolly exited first, but did not wait for her husband to get out of the car. Unlike most of the times that the old woman had seen Mrs. Dolly, she wasn't carrying anything with her. No boa around her neck, no fancy purse, and no cute baby Pokémon under her arm. In her rush, one of her high heals broke, but she kept running. The neighbor could now see that make up was running down the woman's face. She had this mad look in her eye. Not a mad as in angry, but mad as in somebody had stolen something from her. Something that she cared more about than anything else in the world.

* * *

End

Review and tell me how bad this story has gotten.  
Or How good it still is…

If it's bad tell me where you think it started.  
If it's good tell me what you like or hate.


	66. Three Battles of Honor

Long time gone is over. I still have a few weeks of classes left, plus the holidays to worry about.

I have written four chapters in my absence, plus a little something I'm going to be saving for Christmas.

Now Christmas is that special time of year that people really need to start calling this number.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

But instead, I want you all to go to a relative that you don't know very well.

Get to know them and I mean KNOW them.

Listen to them, talk to them. Let them lead the conversation.

I didn't honestly know who my great grandfather was until after he was gone.

Any who, I hope that everyone had a great Turkey Massacre Day.

Enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

To say that 'a person feels listened to' means a lot more than just their ideas get heard. It's a sign of respect. It makes people feel valued. - Deborah Tannen

* * *

"God, It's hot," Jade complained, "where is Tyrone?"

"He's still in the office," Eddie walked out with Karen.

"What? Why?"

Jade turned to the two of them. She tried not to laugh when she saw Eddie's costume, but still. Eddie was in a full body, green Gulpin suit. The only part of him that wasn't covered was his face. She could see why it would be embarrassing for him to be seen in it. Had not someone (Eddie) spread that rumor across the school that students could were costumes today. Jade had no time to think of all this as the Gulpin boy answered her previous asked question.

"Detention for being disrespectful to Principal Bisha."

"Oh God," Jade was almost afraid to ask, "what did he do?"

"Nothing that bad," Karen sighed, "Bisha's just overreacting a bit."

"All he did was not call him 'sir'," Eddie sighed, "even I do that, but I never get in trouble for it."

"Yeah," Jade commented, "but you're a lot richer than Tyrone."

"That's still no excuse…," Eddie pouted, making his Gulpin costume look that much more realistic.

"By the way Jade, we sort of need your help."

"My help?"

"Tyrone has to win against your uncle," Eddie explained, "are there any tips that you can give us to help him?"

"Win against who, how now," Jade's fake ears flew off, "when did Tyrone challenge Uncle Smith?"

"That's not what it sounded like to us."

* * *

Tyrone was standing dead still. It was almost as if he were too afraid too move. He dared not even so much as blink.

~Uncle Derrick?~

"What!"

~Ah! Don't bite my head off,~ Tyrone's inner Growlithe shrieked at his Uncle's sudden out burst, tail firm between his legs.

"Oh, yeah it's you…," Derrick rubbed his stomach to calm the Growlithe's (and his own) nerves, "I forgot that you were there, sorry."

~What's wrong with you?~

"It's that monster," Derrick whispered, "he kept me prisoner for so long, that I learned to 'play dead' whenever he was near me. If I didn't, then he'd reinforce the seal on me."

~That's the guy? But he's Aneki's uncle…~

"I know he is," Derrick sighed, "now which one is the Principal's office?"

"I'd think that it's the one that says 'Principal Bisha' on it," some kid in a Gulpin costume seemed to pop out of no where, "I could be wrong though."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Thank you."

"Hey, is there something wrong with you, Tyrone," Eddie raised an eyebrow, "you seem a little off."

"I'm fine," Derrick smiled at the total stranger, "just a little tired and very irritable."

"Nervous about seeing Bisha personally, huh," Eddie returned the smile, "It can't be your first time doing this."

~I've met the Principal once or twice but I've never been in his office… ~

"It is," Derrick agreed with the inner Growlithe.

"Well, don't worry so much. I'll be your lawyer," Eddie said as proud as he could as he pushed Tyrone into the office.

There was now a total of five people in Principal Bisha's office, excluding those that didn't have a body of their own. There was an older man, who's appearance would give anyone the idea that he was about to go on a safari. He had that real old fashioned mustache that connected with his sideburns. Frankly, all the man was missing was the hat. There was the girl who sat in the chair next to the man, looking mighty pissed off at the badly dressed 'chap'. Unlike the two boys, she wore the school uniform. When she saw them, her entire attitude flipped. She was now frowning only to hold back from laughing. Principal Bisha sat in his chair and was not looking happy.

"You're late," the Principal scowled, "and you look ridiculous."

"I don't know," Karen giggled slightly, "I'd say it's an improvement for both of them."

"Karen," the 'chap' scolded her, establishing that he was her father, "we'll finish talking about this later, Bisha."

"No, I say that we finish this now," Karen smirked as she stood up, "I've got nothing to hide from these two."

"Karen…," Mr. Mackenzie sneered at his daughter, but she didn't notice it as she wrapped her arms around her 'friends', "Go ahead and tell them all about how you wont let me come to school until I let you kill my baby."

"Your baby," Eddie lost all composer that he had, "what exactly did… when did… Tyrone?…"

"That Ponyta has had it's legs broken," Mr. Mackenzie shouted for the eighth time that day, "even if his injuries heal, he'll be suffering for the rest of his life. I'm just taking it out of it's misery."

"I'm not an idiot, Dad."

"That's not true…," Tyrone said, "short of removing the legs, so long as a Ponyta is elevated then it will come back to full health and be as strong as before."

"And even if it wasn't a problem," Eddie came back to earth when he realized that the 'baby' was the Ponyta, "that's no reason to keep her out of school."

"Which is why I have a suggestion," Principal Bisha stood up, "Ms. Mackenzie, I'll let you stay in the school-"

"But," the chap tried to argue against it.

"Silence Subastian. Let me finish…," Principal Bisha shocked the man to sit down, "I'll let you stay _IF_ Tyrone there is able to beat the opponent of my choice. That sounds fair, right?"

"Why should I do it?"

"Her Pokémon are out of commission. As her friend, you must want to help her in anyway you can," Principal Bisha put on that smug look of his, "also, it's a special request of the great Tenma Smith. You should consider it an honor."

"Tenma… I'm going against Tenma?"

Principal Bisha acknowledged that it was true, but didn't say a word. Derrick didn't know wether to chuckle or scream. His body decided to chuckle, "I'll do it."

"Are you crazy," Karen shouted, "Tenma Smith is a professional Pokémon Trainer. He's a Pokémon Master, practically one of the Elite Four."

"I can't wait to face him," Tyrone smiled, scratching his cheek, "I'll make sure that I win."

"Um, Tyrone even I couldn't face Tenma, even if Jake and I went all out," Eddie tried to warn Tyrone, "let alone win."

"Leo has Flashfire," Tyrone said, "that should limit Tenma's attacks. I'll have a fighting chance."

"It still wont be enough," Karen said.

"She's right," Principal Bisha said, "as such I'll give you a week to prepare a strategy and to train, but no more than that."

"Thank you," Tyrone said.

"Thank you what," Principal Bisha tapped his finger.

"Um, thank you for letting me 'have this honor'," Derrick bowed thinking that it would satisfy the old man. Thinking that it was a joke Tyrone was making, Principal Bisha frowned at Derrick's disrespect at not calling the smug man in the chair 'sir'.

"Detention."

* * *

"Why would he do this," Jade yelled when the story was done, "I can't wait for him to come out of detention!"

"So back to the original question, how Tyrone can possibly beat your Uncle Smith?"

"Oh yeah, you're doomed."

"Hey, at least Tyrone got you another week of school."

"You're right. I can still see Tyler anytime I want. Speaking of…," Karen waved, "it was great seeing you again, Jade."

"Me too right," Eddie smiled as he pointed at himself. Karen didn't give him an answer and instead walks away with her fist closed tightly.

"How do you two know each other?"

"I just pulled one tiny prank on her and so she hates me for life."

"Well, your pranks do tend to be a little extreme," Jade sighed.

"Yeah, but none of them were as good as the 'I'm a Vulpix' routine that you did," Eddie laughed loud and obnoxiously at first, but slowly stopped when he realized that Jade was walking away, "What? It was funny."

"Eddie, it wasn't a joke… I," Jade paused realizing the mistake she was about to make, "my parents sent me to a doctor for a while."

"Oh…," Eddie stopped smiling, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"So… what about you? Is your dad still as great a fisherman as he is a stock tycoon?"

"Jade… he… yeah, he's on a fishing trip right now, in fact," Eddie faked another smile, "so… I see you've got a Pokémon now."

"What? Oh shoot," Jade cussed, unclipping the Pokéball on her belt, "I forgot all about the little pipsqueak."

"So you caught him recently?"

"Caught? More like involuntarily given responsibility for kidnapping him," Jade enlarged the Pokéball while Eddie tried to process what was being said, "he caught himself during the fire."

"Oh… so can I see him?"

"Okay… but as a fair warning, he might bite your face off."

"I've got a Gyarados," Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay then," Jade sighed as she threw the Pokéball into the air.

Jade dived behind Eddie, as the Ratatta materialized in front of them.

…

…

…

"Um, Jade… that's your face eating Pokémon?"

Jade slowly opened her eyes. The Ratatta was curled up in a tight ball, a snot bubble slowly pulsing larger and smaller. He was fast asleep. You wouldn't think that the little guy could get any smaller.

"I thought that you'd have something a little more… I don't know… cute impaired."

"I guess that he's still tired from yesterday and-"

"And you used the Phoenix Gate on him too," Eddie asked bluntly.

"How can you tell that," Jade asked a little too loud. Rattatta's bubble popped.

"Doesn't matter. If you keep using it without some form of restraint then you're going to be consumed by it."

"I already know the risks."

"(Hm? Where am I?)"

"Hi there little guy. What's your name?"

"(Paki…)," the rat rubbed his eyes, "(So how are you going to cook me?)"

"I can't believe this," Jade groaned, "I'm not going to eat you."

"(Sure you're not…)," Paki sighed, not believing me.

"It's true. She's a vegetarian," Eddie pointed at her grinning, "however if you were an apple you'd be long gone."

"(Oh great. I've always wondered how it'd feels to be an apple.)"

"I'm not going to eat you," Jade shouted again, then paused, "by the way Eddie, how is it that you can understand Pokéspeech?"

"Shouldn't the answer to that question be obvious?"

I nearly face-palmed myself. Of course, it has something to do with being this 'Curator' thing. If I wasn't already a Reborn, then I would have noticed that I could suddenly understand Pokémon right away.

"Didn't the last Curator teach you anything?"

As luck would have it, my cellphone rang at that instant. It was Margaret.

She saved me from one awkward situation, only to throw me into another one.

Lady Luck must have one sick sense of humor.

* * *

"This room," Mom quietly thought to herself.

"(I think that I remember this place.)," I said to Brandy, "(have I been here before?)"

He lowered his head as he sat on the bed. From the look of his eyes it seemed like he already knew where this was.

"I'm sorry about it being a mess," Mom smiled at Rio, "but it has to be cleaner than that barn."

"I guess, but I really don't mind living in a barn."

"(Hey, this bed is crazy soft!)," Blare shouted as she jumped up and down behind Brandy.

"Blare don't do that!"

"You get yourself comfortable," Mom smiled, "while I'll go prepare some dinner."

"But…," Rio tried to object but she already shut the door behind her.

In the hallway, Mom subliminally smiled.  
She felt like a burden was lifted from her shoulders.  
She didn't know why…

"What's up with her," Rio asked, "it's like she only hears every other word I say."

"She's just being nice," Brandy assured Rio.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"What? Me? No, I didn't see this coming at all," Brandy smiled trying to hide his laughter.

Rio was about to say something else, when the room's silence was ruined by Brandy's cellphone.  
Before he could properly answer it, he was interrupted by a shrill voice on the other end.

"SOMEBODY'S KIDNAPPED TYLER!," it was Karen, "Get you _butt_ over here and help me look for him! Hurry before the trail gets cold!"

"Karen calm down," Brandy kept the phone away from his ear, "Tyler's with me."

"Well, you should have told me first!"

"Sorry, I thought that you were still mad at me about… whatever it was."

"Well, it wasn't funny to just suddenly tell me that our little Milkshake was…," Karen suddenly grew quiet on the other end of the line, "Why would you tell me something that sick just to hide the fact that you stole John's poems."

"I haven't stolen anything in my life!"

"Then why do you have John's poems? He's never shown anyone them. He even yelled at me for peaking."

"What poems?"

"Don't act like you don't know! I caught you red handed this morning!"

"This morning…," Brandy's eyes grew wide, "Karen were you at the dedication ceremony?"

"If you must know, no. My dad took me out of school and," Karen stopped yelling, "but what does that have to do with-"

"Could we talk about this is in person? I think that you have more answers than I do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen… I can't explain it right now, but can we meet somewhere?"

"Will you bring Tyler with you?"

"Um, I could, but I… um…"

"If you don't then I wont hear you out." Brandy tensed up. He looked at me. He wanted some reassurance. Not that I could properly give him any at the moment.

"Fine, I'll bring Tyler with me, but we'll meet up at the Pokémon Center, okay?"

"Why there?"

"It's halfway between both of us and there's something there that we need to pick up."

"Okay then…," Karen sighed, "I'll see you there."

"That was Karen," Brandy sighed hanging up the phone, "she's kind of overprotective of Tyler."

"Really," Rio shuttered, Blare seemed to mimic him, "I hate those kinds of women. They never let you do anything fun."

"(They always think that we have to be all lady-like and proper and unable to use knives to open champagne bottles.)"

"(I don't think that's…)," I started.

"(I can still do that, so don't tell me that it's not possible.)"

"Well, I guess that we should get going," Brandy pointed my Pokéball at me.

"(Oh no you don't.)," I shouted hiding behind Phineas, "(I'll walk.)"

* * *

Well, that's all I wrote for today.

Please Review. And I hope you enjoy life.

Until next week.


	67. I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever

Hello again readers!

For this chapter, I'd advise going back and rereading chapter 44, Loathing Revenge.

It's important to remember the special kind of relationship that the Dolly's have with their daughter.

It almost makes me want to call this number.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

No matter what kind of mother you have, you will miss them when they're gone.

* * *

~…So do you have a plan?…~

"A plan," Derick grumbled to himself, "my plan is to kill him when I get the chance."

~…But what about your problem. You freeze up when you know he sees you remember?…~

"I made that habit, and I'm sure I can overcome it."

"Talking is not allowed," the teacher shushed, "You have another forty minutes to go Mr. Bondell."

"Thirty seconds," Eddie knocked, still wearing that stupid costume, "Tyrone has a prior appointment with Jade Dolly."

"So do six other children in this room," the teacher said sarcastically, "if he really has business with the Dolly's, then they can call us directly."

"That should be easy since she's waiting for me outside."

"Actually," Eddie smiled, "she had to leave a few minutes ago. Her nanny came to pick her up because there was an emergency or something."

"In that case," the teacher pointed to an empty desk next to Tyrone. Eddie slumped over to the chair.

"So where's-," was all that the teacher allowed Derrick to say out loud.

* * *

"(I'm going to be sick!)," Paki squeaked, in my arms.

"Slow down Margaret," I screamed at Margaret.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jade," Margaret apologized again, "however, I'm already going far below the speed limit."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I don't want to put him inside his Pokéball."

"With all due respect, Jade, I think that he'd be much comfortable inside his cramped Pokéball than being nauseous in the car."

"(I agree.)," the unnaturally green rat groaned.

"…fine then," I gave up and returned Paki.

"I know that you don't like Pokéballs Miss Jade, but they are useful tools, just the same."

"I don't need you to lecture me about it," I snapped, putting the ball back on my belt, "you said that there's something wrong with Louis."

"I'm sorry for lying to you Miss Jade, but it wasn't Louis, it was the Mrs."

"_…Take me back!_"

"Miss Jade, I'm serious," Margaret stated, "she's not acting like herself."

"Oh what? Did she decide to use a different brand of shampoo?"

"Please, be serious about this Miss Jade. Something is wrong with the Mrs."

"I'm sure that you're just overreacting."

"I'll admit that I have overreacted in the past, but she's different now and I'm worried."

"Different how?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop," Louis screamed as we entered the household.

"Louis," Jade dashed down the hall only to find the most horrifying sight.

"Stop it that tickles," Louis cried out from under that woman. The Eggsecute were hopping all over the floor around them.

"I'm gonna eat you all up," Mrs. Dolly kept tickling Louis' exposed belly, pretending to eat him. She stopped when she noticed we were there.

"Welcome home sweetheart. How was school?"

I could only stand shocked, couldn't say a word. That woman was smiling… _at me_. _She _was _happy_ to see _me_. She's _never_ done that before.

"Is there something wrong Jade," she placed the back of her hand on my forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever. Margaret, would you please get some Apple Cider for everyone."

"Yes, Ma'am," Margaret bowed as she left through the doorway.

"Jade! Jade," Louis pulled on my uniform for me to bend so that he could whisper in my ear, "mommy remembers me."

"What, but that's…," my thoughts were scattered as an alarm went off.

"Oh my, I almost forgot," Mrs. Dolly clicked the button on her watch, "the cakes are almost done."

"Yippie cupcakes."

"You two stay here and I'll go get them," that woman smiled as she left us alone in the room.

"Did she hit her head or something?"

"No… well, she did trip and scrape her knees a few times, but she remembers me," Louis smiled and hugged me.

"So when you say that she remembers you then you mean…?"

"He means exactly what he says," Uncle Derrick spoke up. I turned to find that he had been sitting in the corner the entire time, watching everyone like a Fearow.

"You," I almost literally barked at him, "get out."

"Awe and after I got you both such a nice present too…," Uncle Smith's grin gave me a chill all the way down my spine.  
It was a sinister smile this time, but it had so much sincerity behind it as well.

"You did this," I accused him.

"Surprise," Uncle Smith mockingly threw confetti into the air.

"Stop turning this into a joke!"

"Can't help it," he shrugged, "you're taking everything way too seriously, Jade."

"This is serious," I shouted, "you're playing with people's lives!"

"I'm not playing," Uncle Smith sat down again, "I'm just trying to make you both happy while I still can."

"What gives you the right to…," I stopped, "While you still can?"

"You wont be able to call me 'Uncle Smith' for much longer," my uncle sat back down in the corner, "soon you wont be able to see this face ever again."

I stopped for a moment. I couldn't understand what he was telling me. What was he saying to me? I knew that Uncle Smith couldn't just up and leave.

"And I know that you're going to miss me when I'm gone."

"Good riddance," Louis pulled me back into reality, sticking out his tongue.

"Shouldn't you at least wait until the adoption is official before you can kick me out."

"Adoption? Don't tell me that…"

"Your father is filing out the paperwork as we speak," Uncle Smith chuckled.

"How could you do something like this?"

"It wasn't my decision, I assure you. They decided to adopt Louis on their own accord," his smile reverted to some kind of sentimental stare, "all I did was alter a few memories and performed a few personality tweaks."

"It'd take a hell lot more than a few teaks to make that woman start acting like a-"

"Like a mother," Uncle coughed and pointed behind me. I turned in time to see her enter the room carrying an entire tray of treats.

"Sorry kids," she genuinely smiled, "I was a little too late taking them out of the oven."

"They look delicious, my dear," my uncle stood up to take one of the blackened sweets, "just like mother used to make huh, Sis?"

"I guess you're right, Brother," that woman smiled.

Didn't she realize the lies that floated around in her memories. How could she not see what Uncle Smith made her out to be?

"Mommy can I," Louis looked up innocently at that woman. Her focus returned to the two of us. She then bent down and offered the sweets to us. I was still angry with Uncle Smith, but I wasn't going to show it in front of her. I don't mind being rude to that woman, but this wasn't her. I don't know her anymore. I didn't know who THIS woman was. I took a random treat.

"I thought that you'd go for the apple cinnamon."

"I thought those were chocolate chip," I raised an eyebrow.

"Now Jade don't go making fun of your mother's cooking," Uncle Smith joked.

"It's okay, Brother," that woman stated.

The two of them then started their own conversation about the "old days" when they were growing up. Margaret came in and poured everyone something to drink. Margaret stopped to listen in on the conversation. She knew full well that the two of these people didn't have "old days". I suppose that I could have learned who this new woman was by listening to their conversation, but I was young and stupid. I couldn't keep listening to them going on about their false memories. Uncle Smith kept looking at me for some form of approving nod. As if I would approve of this. And what did he mean with that earlier statement. Was he planing on leaving town or something? Why was he suddenly being so nice after everything that I've seen him do?

"Is there something wrong Jade," that wom- no, _this_ woman tapped me on the shoulder, "you seem distracted."

"It's nothing, just a little tired."

"And by that, she means she's bored," Uncle Smith chuckled to himself.

"Oh, look at us reminiscing like an old couple," she joked, "Oh, I know. How about we play a game?"

"Yippie a game," Louis popped up with his 4 remaining Eggsecute.

"Then let's play hide and seek," Mother suggested.

I blinked my eyes shut. For a moment there, I thought I saw my mother.  
I didn't have enough time to open my eyes before Louis threw in his opinion.

"Yippie, I know all the bestest hiding places."

"Okay, I'll go first," she said covering her eyes, "Run and hide or I'll gobble you up."

I blinked again as she started counting. I thought of my mother again. Louis and the Eggsecute were the first out of the room. Uncle Smith pulled me to run with him. When we out of earshot, I broke away from him. I couldn't keep up with this charade, I didn't want to be in the dark anymore.

"Is there something wrong, Jade?"

"Why did you do this to her?"

"I didn't want you to be alone again," Uncle Smith paused only to slowly fix his suit, "I didn't want you to hate me any more than you already did."

"And you thought that _this_ wouldn't make me hate you?"

"It's better than leaving you all alone again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I only have a week or so left," Uncle Smith sighed to himself, "before I face your little boyfriend in a match."

I don't know why, but I tripped over nothing. I took a moment to recover from my fall, before I yelled at him.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then you wont mind if I beat him in a week," Uncle Smith laughed, "guess I worried about nothing."

"You'd have to be going senile to think that something as little as that would bug me," I sneered at him, "but you and I both know that you aren't going senile."

Uncle Smith only grinned. It was obvious that I had caught his lies and threw them back in his face.  
Slowly, his grin shifted back into a smile. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling me everything.

He slowly pat me on the head.

"What are you not telling me?"

"I hope that you'll come see my fight. I really want you to be there."

"Ready or not. Here I come," this woman called from down the hallway.

"Until then bye," Uncle Smith slipped past me and disappeared. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out how he did that.

"Oh, you better hope she finds you before I do," I growled.

* * *

This chapter was slightly inspired by the movie and book _Coreline_.

The 'Other Mother' liked games too.

But no, she's not going to turn into a monster with button eyes.

We're going to focus back to our favorite little Torchic in the next chapter.

Until next week, please review!


	68. Not That Kind of Person

I really need to mind my temper.  
Admittedly, back when I was told that I was being cliché, I made Tarsa and his group on the spot.

Now I can't believe that it took me 30 chapters put my entire story back on track.  
On the bright side, I got a chance to deepen the story behind all my characters.

It may not come as a shock to you, but this a huge deal for me.  
Now I'm going to reveal the secret that I've been keeping since the beginning…  
Mind you, since I was first given the first chapter of this story.  
The very first thought that came to my mind, when I started this story.  
Over a whole year ago, I'm almost scared to reveal it…

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Secrets are made to be found out with time, but this was way too long. - Charles Sanford

* * *

"Where is he," Ma tapped her foot and looked at her watch for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Brandy and his group ran up to us, "we kind of got side tracked."

"What took you so long," Ma turned to the four of them. I recognized Brandy and Tyler, but I didn't recognize that other human and Charmander.

"(Hi mom!)," Tyler ran up to her, but something was off about him.

"Tyler! How is my favorite little Torchic," Ma pet Tyler lovingly. I was certain that Tyler would react, but not how he did.

"(I'm your only Torchic, Mom!)," he then looked at me, "(how are you Kiki?)"

"(Um… I'm fine? Are _you_ alright?)"

"(Never better.)," Tyler chirped, "(well, as far as I can remember at least.)"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Let's get inside," the other human was sweating profusely, "I feel like I'm going to self-combust."

"Who is that?"

"This is Rio Elric and he's…"

"Dying from this heat," Rio moaned, "why aren't you two suffering?"

"It's actually cooler now than it was earlier," Brandy explained.

"So what are you complaining about," Karen asked, leading everyone inside the Pokémon Center.

Inside, Nurse Joy was happy to great us as usual, but us Pokémon stepped to the side to meet, greet, and talk.

"(So did you think about what we spoke about earlier?)"

"(Um, I don't know. What were we talking about?)," Tyler looked as if he was being honest with me.

"(But how can you not remember what we spoke about this morning?)"

"(That's what we're here to find out.)" the Charmander began explaining everything that that had happened so far.

* * *

"You must be joking," I said, "do you honestly expect me to believe that you can't remember anything?"

"I swear to you that it's the truth," Brandy crossed his heart, "I don't remember who John Lawrence is. I'm almost certain that if you ask anybody else in school that they'll tell you the same thing."

"What about him," I pointed to Rio who was bowing to Nurse Joy, because he got his Pokéball back.

"Rio? Well, he just needed to pick up his Pokémon. I don't think he's ever met John," Brandy sighed, "but he's staying with Ms. Cambell."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Rio interrupted our conversation, "Why does everyone call her Mrs. Lawrence if her name is Ms. Cambell."

"You're kidding right," I'm not sure what they were talking about, "Mrs. Lawrence has been her only name as far as I can remember."

"Then…," Rio stopped and waved his hand in front of his face, "never mind. This town is weird enough as it is."

"Who are you calling weird," I snapped.

"He didn't mean anything by it," Brandy waved his hands in front of him as if it would help me to calm down, "so what exactly did I do anyway?"

"Give me your backpack," I didn't bother waiting for him to take it off. I spun him around and pulled out the papers that I had seen earlier, "Right here. What are you doing with John's poems?"

"His what?"

"Stop playing dumb," I was about to snap again.

"She's right," Rio took a look, "all of these poems were written by Tyler's owner."

"Tyler doesn't have an owner," I shouted again.

The Nurse at the counter shushed at me this time, but I didn't give it a second thought.  
Regardless, I paused a moment, "even if he did, John couldn't be his owner. He died before Tyler was born."

"Then why did you lie to me," Rio looked at the confused Brandy, "you said that John was Tyler's owner."

"He is… was… God, this doesn't make any sense," Brandy rubbed his head in frustration, then stopped at a new thought, "unless… "

Brandy turned to the three Fire Pokémon that were huddled together.  
They almost looked like they were having story time or something.  
They just finished up when Brandy spoke again.

"He belongs to himself," Brandy whispered to himself with his eyes wide open.

"Eh? Now you're the one that's not making any sense."

"John's not Tyler's owner… No, he is, because Tyler is John."

"That wasn't funny the first time that you tried to convince me of that."

"There was a first time," Brandy asked stupidly, I only glared at him, "if I tried to convince you before the ceremony today then that must be it."

"No, that was just a cruel joke that you tried to pull on me earlier," I shivered, but I don't think that they noticed.

"(But it is true… Tell her you are John.)," Kiki pushed Tyler forward.

"(I can't tell her that. I don't even know if it's true or not.)"

"(Then ya can at least wing it, can't ya?)," Blair laughed a second, "(no pun intended.)"

"(Okay, I could try, but she might not like it. I mean… How will she react?)"

"(Sounds to me like our little talk had an impact even though you don't remember it.)," Kiki licked Tyler on the cheek, "(I'm so proud of you.)"

"(Hey, don't do that!)," Tyler chirped, "(It gives me nightmares.)"

Tyler then walked up to me, then stopped and turned back to Kiki.

"(So how am I supposed to prove to her that it's me, when I don't even remember who 'me' was?)"

"Well, we could start by proving to her that I can understand you," Brandy acted as if he was talking to Tyler.

"(And how do you expect us to do that?)," Tyler chirped a response.

"Well, she already thinks I'm crazy as it is."

"She's not the only one," Rio sighed, "and frankly if you are telling the truth then I'm angry at you for lying to me before when you said you only guessed what Tyler was saying."

"Hey, I didn't lie. You accused me of being a Reborn, but I'm not. Tyler is."

"Stop trying to convince me that my Milkshake is m…," I coughed, "is John. It's not possible."

"Hey, it's more than possible," Rio nodded to himself, "let me take a wild stab here. Did John die by some kind of blow to the head before Tyler hatched?"

"How could you possibly guess that," I snapped without thinking.

"He was right," Brandy almost squeaked in shock.

"You probably told him," I pointed an accusing finger at Brandy.

"No, he didn't. It's in the book I read," Rio explained, "Reborns sometimes develop unusual features such as freckles, body fat, and wounds that they received while when they were still alive."

"So, you were only shooting in the dark when-," Brandy asked, I had to hit him for saying something so insensitive, "ow! What was that for?"

"You can't say something like that," I raged, "even for a joke!"

"What did I say," Brandy honestly didn't know. Knowing how serious Brandy was after John's suicide… that meant…

"It really isn't a joke," I slowed down, "is it?"

Brandy shook his head. That was all that I could take.

* * *

"(So I was shot?)," I asked as Karen left the room to express her frustrations to the heavens.

"(Yes!)," both Kiki and the Blair shouted in unison.

"(And how did you know that?)"

"(Oh, I'm Reborn too. Did I forget ta mention that?)," Blair rubbed the back of her head, "(Although accord'n to Mr. Tightbritches, ya lost da will to live and then ya 'supposedly' committed suicide.)"

"(Why did you do that with your claws?)"

"(Oh, humans put there fingers up 'like this' when thay use a direct quote when they don't mean what thay say exactly.)," Blare explained, paused when she realized what she said, "(but how can you 'supposedly' commit suicide.)"

"(I'm still trying to get over the fact that my previous life was ended like that.)," I wasn't depressed at the moment, just confused, "(I don't feel like that's something that I would do. No, I'm certain of it.)"

"(How can you be so sure?)," Blare asked me, "(I saw you do it, clear as day.)"

"(It's something that Terry told me before.)," I explained, "(He said that I wasn't that kind of person and if I was then he'd be the first to know.)"

"(So you remember who Terry is?)," Kiki asked.

"(How can I forget? He is- was my closest friend.)"

"(But then how come-)"

"(We already told you, we figured out that they was hypnotized into forget'n who John was, not who he knows.)"

"(Terry assured me that I wasn't the kind of person to-)," then it hit me, "(wait, what if I was hypnotized?)"

"(We've already established that you were. Remember?)"

"(No, before that! I mean…)," I got quiet so that Brandy couldn't overhear me, "(what if I was somehow hypnotized into committing suicide.)"

"(Now that ther's an interest'n concept,)" Blair nodded, "(it ain't exactly murder because ya did it yaself, but it ain't suicide 'cause you ain't in control of yaself.)"

"(Hypnosis isn't supposed to be able to work like that. Hypnosis wont make you do what you wouldn't be willing to do.)," Kiki growled, we stared at her, "(What? You find it strange that _I _know how a Pokémon Move works? I am the only real Pokémon here you know.)"

"(No, you're right.)," I sighed, "(even under hypnosis that wouldn't work.)"

"(I think I have an idea…)," Blare stated after a moment of thought, "(Once, when a wild Drowzee attacked us, she tried ta use Hypnosis on me. It didn't work because tell'n me 'to relax' is like cut'n da fuse ta a bomb with a pair of flame'n scissors. It only makes me want ta explode more.)"

"(And what does that explain exactly?)," I interrupted.

"(I was get'n to that!)," Blair snapped, "(it was a little later that I realized that if that Drowzee had coaxed me differently then she could very well have put me to sleep. It would have taken longer, but she would have succeeded eventually.)"

"(So then-)," I remembered something else Terry had told me, "(The nightmares. Terry said something about me getting nightmares… If I didn't know what was a dream anymore, then anybody could have put a gun in my hand and let me do the rest.)"

"(Wait! If what you're saying is true, then that means that some puppeteer pulled you to kill yourself. Somebody made it appear as an ordinary suicide.)," Kiki looked at Karen she was still crying at the moment, "(what if that somebody comes after Ma too?)"

"(I don't think da yella bellied coward would,)," Blair thought, "(Don't forget. Da entire school was also hypnotized inta forgett'n who he was. If dat is da same as de one dat hypnotized da school, then it looks ta me like John was da only real target.)"

"(That's good.)," Kiki sighed out of relief.

"(On da other hand…)," Blair pointed out, "(if it is da same person that made everyone forget about John, then there could have been more than one victim and ain't nobody be'd da wiser.)"

"(Careful, you're starting to sound like Phineas.)"

"(You should try spend'n an afternoon with 'm)," Blair groaned, "(Thanks ta him, I still can't stop think'n about how da entire Unova Region was renamed because of a single company.)"

* * *

That's it.

My biggest secret.

Please review.


	69. Gizmo's Debut

News: This coming Christmas, I prepared something for everyone.  
It's not great, it's not perfect, and it's not finished.

But it's the thought that counts.  
When the holiday rush is over, I hope that you all might be able to enjoy my present to you all this year.

It's going to be up in a week.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.- Benjamin Franklin

* * *

"Okay, I believe you," Karen said after a time for her to go on a rampage and calm down, "It's crazy and I must be insane to believe you, but I do."

"(Now's ya chance ta tell them what we figured.)," Blare pushed me forward. I looked up at the trio of humans. They all looked at me expecting me to say something, but I kept my beak shut. I turned back around to Blare and Kiki.

"(I can't tell them all that.)," I whispered out of Brandy's earshot, "(Karen just finished crying after finding out that I'm was still alive.)"

"(Yeah, but if ya don't tell them, then they might not realize if it starts happen'n again.)," Blair crossed her arms.

"(And if Ma is next on the murder's list, then you'll be next on mine.)," Kiki warned.

"(Same here.)," Blare growled, with warning smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"(Okay. Okay. I'll tell them.)," I groaned.

"Tell us what, Tyler," Brandy got down to my level as best as he could.

"(We kind of talked and we have a crazy idea.)," I started, trying to avoid eye contact with him, and spoke quickly, "(Don't ask me how we figured this, but I-_didn't-commit-suicide-_&-_I-was-mesmerized-into-it_…)"

I backed up a moment, in fear of being yelled at or worse him turning around and out right saying it to Karen.  
To my surprise, Brandy just sat there thinking about it.

"(Aren't you going to say anything?)"

"Well, it does sound crazy," Brandy admitted, "but compared to everything else that's happened to us this week, why not?"

"(Never mind. It was a stupid random thought.)," I turned around, but was caught by Blare and lifted to her eye level.

"(Look Tyler, John, whatever yar name is. Tell 'm what else we figured or so help me…)," Blare growled deeply.

"Hey, Karen. You said that John wrote these," Rio ask as he sorted through my papers.

"Yeah, what about it," Karen was too drained to care that he was reading.

"It's weird," Rio pointed, "see… his handwriting is constant, now given the ones that are years apart are obviously different, but then here… this was written a couple of weeks ago, but then the next day."

Blare took me to take a peak at what Rio was looking at. Even though we both were illiterate/dyslexic, anyone could tell that the handwriting had changed drastically between the two days.

"It's as if they were written by two different people," Rio explained, "and what the heck is Youko? Is that some kind of local legendary myth?"

"Youko? That sounds familiar," Brandy had that same look in his eye from when he remembered my real name, but nothing came to his mind. I know that he didn't because I felt the same way.

"Maybe it is one of those myths that you've read about before," Karen crossed her way to the Pokémon Center's PC, "I'll see if I can pull it up. How's it spelled?"

"Here," Rio put the papers next to her.

"(Ehem, Tyler, I realize that birds possess a short attention span…)," Kiki was glaring at Blair and me, "(but aren't the two of you forgetting about the murderer.)"

"(I didn't forget.)," Blair laughed nervously, "(Well, tell 'm.)"

* * *

Keyword Detected…

Activating Systems…

Systems Active…

Loading Protocol Procedures…

If keyword detected less than 1 go idle ;

10: idel ;

20: set time to 0 ;

30:

40: add one to time ;

50: if time less than 60 go to 30 ;

60: if time greater than 60 go to Override Keyword check;

Loading Override Keyword check…

…

… …

… … …

Second Keyword Missing…

Checking Protocol Procedures…

Run Retaliation Program…

Program Located…

Launching…

Program Launch Complete…

Locating Target(s)…

Target(s) Identified…

* * *

"Tyler, is there a reason Blair's shoving you in my face…?"

"(Well, there's a little detail that I kind of left out, because… well…)"

"(Just spit it out.)," Blare growled, before a loud annoying buzzing filled the room.

"What the hell," Karen shrieked almost as loud as the PC's buzzing.

"[Downloading…]," the screen flickered a large array of colors.

"Since when do search engines do this," Rio shouted as he forcefully pulled Karen away from the screen.

"[Download Complete…]," the PC sparked, "[Retaliation Program Activated…] have a nice day…"

The computer started to spark and twist with it's own lightning storm surrounding it. The screen started to push out as if it was a egg about to break. In a few second, the screen shattered as a portal into the computer world was forced open. The vortex wasn't huge, but the creature inside was. The air in the room was being pulled towards it electrical black hole. A nearly white pink crystal beak poked it's way out, followed by an indigo blue head.

"What is that thing," Brandy reached for his Pokédex.

"[Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon]," it clicked, "[Using the most advanced technologies, scientists finally succeeded in creating the first artificial Pokémon. Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back into program data in order to enter cyberspace. Porygon is copy-protected so that it can't be duplicated.]"

"Something's wrong with that Porygon," Brandy said to me.

"(What was your first clue? The fact that it came out of a swirling vortex…?)"

"It's the wrong color."

"([Target Detected… Delete Target…])," Porygon ejected three orbs out of it's body, "([TriAttack!])"

"(Shut up and defend the humans.)," Kiki hopped up and used Firespin. The Firespin didn't last long because it was sucked straight into cyberspace. Blare jumped to get in front of Karen and Rio. They got to their feet quickly and moved out of the way of the triple elemental attack.

"([Analyzing Targets… Targets Are All Fire-Types or Human… Attack: Conversion 2…])," the Porygon flashed and developed marking similar to a Water Stone, "([Delete…])"

"Porygon converted into a Water Type," Brandy pointed.

"Oh god, we can't beat that thing," Rio trembled, "if we attack it, our attacks will just go right into cyberspace, and even if we hit it, then the effects of the attack would be too weak."

"(Rio, snap out of it.)"

"We're doomed," Rio cried before Blare shot a Flamethrower at him, "thanks Blair, I needed that."

"What's with that thing," Karen shouted.

"I think that it's got a virus," Brandy shouted at them, "we have to stop it somehow."

"How are we supposed to do that," Karen cried back.

"Blair, Use Iron Tail! Destroy the PC," Rio pointed, "It will close the portal."

"(Right Rio!)," Blair ran straight forward and jumped high into the air. She summersaulted down with her tail glowing. An explosion filled the main rooms with a thick black smoke. I heard the sounds of a TriAttack striking Blair back. When the smoke settled. Porygon floated in the air, while Blair was battered and bruised from head to tail. She wasn't out yet, but that TriAttack was not something that could be brushed off so easily.

"Blair get back. Now it's your turn," Rio took out his Pokéball, "let's short-circuit it, Gizmo!"

"(Affirmative.)," out popped a Magnemite. Gizmo sparked with an electrical power.

"([Scanning Targets…])," Porygon said, "([Danger… New Target… Selfpreservation Program Active… Run Away.])"

It tried to turn to run/float away.

"Use Lock on," Rio shouted, "follow up with Thunder."

The Magnemite whirled around in front of Porygon. It's eye flashed red as a small target lit up on Porygon's forehead.

"([Retaliation… Attack: Double-Edge])," Porygon rammed into Magnemite and further into the Pokémon Center.

"Gizmo hurry up," Rio shouted, Gizmo responded by charging it's energy into one giant burst. The ceiling lights shorted out and exploded in the Electric Attack's path. Porygon turned around and was struck head on. Porygon was still a Water-Type, so the move was super effective. I watched as the Porygon disintegrated into nothing. Gizmo's attack had deleted the Pokémon entirely.

* * *

Elsewhere, a male secretary shuttered. It struck him so hard that his glasses almost fell off his face. He didn't feel cold, but something felt wrong. He turned to the computer to see if his suspicions were correct. Indeed, one of his Porygon was launched recently, but it didn't return. He turned to click on the intercom for his boss.

"Sir, we have a problem. Someone was trying to look up the forbidden records. I lost another one of my bonds," the secretary frowned, "tell Smith to stop using my bonds as target practice."

"Smith is here with me," the intercom buzzed.

"Then it wasn't him," he shuttered as he felt the repercussions of his bond being attacked, "[How shall I proceed…]"

* * *

"You know, I'm beginning to think that someone up there has mixed feelings about us," Brandy sighed after the smoke cleared.

"(I hate to say it, but it's not as simple as that.)," I warned him, "(There's still a lot that we need to tell you.)"

"We might want to get out of here," Karen pulled us to move.

"Is that really such a good idea?"

"Do you want to tell the police that we were attacked again this week," Karen asked back.

"Good point, let's move," Brandy quickly picked me up, "you can tell us later."

"(Wait, what about Blair and Rio?)," I shouted.

"Wait for us. Sorry Blare," Rio returned his both of his Pokémon, "We're coming too."

"(Don't forget about me, Ma!)," Kiki leaped into Karen's arms.  
We got out of there just in time to just miss Officer Jenny arriving at the crime scene.

* * *

"But sir," the secretary yelled as he regained his emotions, he picked up the phone to hear his boss more clearly, "I spent years protecting that information. Why must I allow it to be released?"

"I understand, sir," the secretary answered, "but why now after all these years."

He smiled at the answer that was given to him, "so it's that time sir."

* * *

"What happened to you," Ms. Lawrence was shocked when she saw us all.

"Oh, we just had a Pokémon battle," Brandy didn't exactly lie, "but things got out of hand."

"We tried to go to the Pokémon Center afterwords, but something was happening there," Rio took out Blair's Pokéball, "and after you got Blair all cleaned up too."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she smiled before, Blair was fully materialized.  
I didn't even know Charmanders could turn green. Blare's eyes shook from her irritation more than anything.

"(You look terrible.)," Phineas laughed a little, "(So what really happened?)"

"(A psychotic Porygon just randomly…)," Blair started, "(never mind, I need ta go for a run.)"

"(You got blasted away with a TriAttack and you want to go running?)," I asked.

"(I told ya, I hate Pokéballs because they're too constrict'n. I need open space!)," she growled as she zipped to the backyard, "(I'll be back in a minute.)"

I translated for Brandy, but he wasn't really listening.

"Well, I have diner prepared for everyone," Mrs. Lawrence step out of the way to let us in, "will you be joining us as well, Karen?"

"Sure," Karen nodded as she entered.

"I can smell something really good," Rio commented.

"Go ahead inside and help yourself."

We got ourselves settled inside. Everyone needed a moment to rest before worrying about food. After all, we practically ran the whole way here. Well, the humans did at least… Mrs. Lawrence left to let Blare back in. Now Karen had the chance to ask the question that was on her mind the whole way here.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That Tyler is John?"

"Why would I tell her that…?"

"Because she's John's mother," Karen whispered, and Brandy nearly dropped me out of shock, "you didn't know?"

"Well, I guess it should have been obvious," Brandy put me down next to the other Pokémon.

"(It certainly explains some things.)"

"Let's talk more about *youknowwhat* after diner. I'm starving," Rio poked Brandy in the shoulder, "I feel like I haven't eaten in almost a week."

"(He really hasn't.)," Blair said coming back from her run. I didn't understand what she actually meant by it yet, but I didn't care. I was hungry again. Everyone took Rio's lead to get some food. As usual, I had to share my bowl with multiple other mouths. Luckily, we had pellets of some unidentifiable substance. I say lucky, because that way we could actually split the food evenly. I didn't know why Blare and Phineas didn't like Pokémon food. It's not that bad, of course it was made by my mom so…

"So is there anything else that you think that you've forgotten about," Karen asked.

"Not that I can think of… why?"

"It's weird, but I feel like I should be remembering something right about now," Karen sat down at the table, "I just can't remember what it is though."

"Me too…," Brandy sighed siting between her and Rio, "Well, I hope that it isn't anything too important."

"Maybe it's _Itadaki-masu_," Rio clapped his hands together, the other two stared at him, "what? It's customary to give thanks before a meal."

"I don't think that's it."

"(Wait, I remember what they forgot.)," Phineas exclaimed.

"(So do I.)," I snickered, "(So _Shush It _and watch the fireworks.)"

"(What's he talk'n about?)," Blair asked.

Phineas simply pointed at the humans as they started eating…  
then turning green and spitting out the food again.

* * *

final

Seven days til Christmas…  
and all the whos of whoville will have a feast, feast, feast.  
As usual, Even if you don't celebrate it: I wish you all a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year!


	70. Ghost of Lawrence's Past

Early Update? Why? Well, why not? It's Christmas!

This is one of like one of those "let's pointlessly review everything that happened" chapter

There's no fighting, but there will be some reveals, that I'm sure most of you had figure out thirty chapters ago.

This is also the last chapter of the year.

SO Merry Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Your Christmas Present is still not finished, but It's ready for your viewing pleasure.  
The gift is called, '_Fox Tails: Chronicles of Kubbi'_.  
It should be easy to find and a pleasant read for audiences who wish to read a much more simple story.

It's my gift to all of you. I hope that you enjoy it after today's chapter.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

No one keeps a secret so well as a child. - Victor Hugo

* * *

"Okay," Brandy asked, grabbing another slice of pizza, "so what do we know so far?"

The humans pretended to finish diner, but then snuck their way back upstairs in what we figured used to be my room. Karen ordered a pizza for them all, since they were still hungry. Us Pokémon didn't have much of a problem with our food, but still… leaving the box open was very tempting.

"Okay," Rio tapped his pencil on the note book, "So far we know that: Tyler the Torchic is really John who committed suicide, or rather was hypnotized into it. Also there's a psycho out there that targeted him, possibly this Youko character, of also whom if we look up on the internet for, then a psychotic Porygon will try to kill us. Someone, possibly the same hypnotist, doesn't want the people to know of John's existence. We don't know who this hypnotist is, but Blare will be able to recognize him by his voice. While Karen is the only one that remembers the truth, and you, Brandy, can understand what Tyler is saying, even though you don't know why. And finally, because some other worldly being asked Blare to watch over Tyler, I got dragged and flung into all of this as well."

"(Can I try some of-)"

"No, you can't," Brandy snapped at me.

"Is there anything missing on this list of things we don't know," Rio asked.

"Hold on," Karen pointed out, "don't forget about the Tarsa incident."

"I think that we can ignore that incident for the moment."

"And just why is that?"

"Because I don't see a connection there," Brandy shrugged.

"(Actually, Tarsa is the one who kidnapped Terry, not Team Rocket.)," I mentioned.

"Okay, never mind," Brandy frowned, having to translate what I said, again.

"Seriously? It wasn't Team Rocket?"

"Oh-Kay," Rio was getting frustrated again, "Seriously, this is annoying. Is there _anything _we honestly know for certain?"

"If we knew everything then there wouldn't be anything to figure out," Brandy finished his slice.

"(Great, now you're quoting my Dad.)"

"It's not a quote," Brandy grabbed his next slice, "besides I've never met your dad."

"What about his dad," Karen asked.

"Sorry, forgot that you can't understand him," Brandy rolled his eyes, "he said that I quoted his dad."

"(Woah, Deja vu.…)," Phineas stood up, "(I think that I'm remembering something.)"

"(What is it?)"

"(I'm not sure. It's like I can only half remember it.)," Phineas made a face like his head was about to split.

"Tyler," Brandy backed up, "what's wrong with Phineas?"

"(My Journal!)," Phineas snapped, "(Tell Pops to get his uncle's journal. We were going to argue with someone about an old friend in my journal.)"

I translated for Phineas, but conveniently left out any clues that Phineas was his uncle.

"I think that I remember that," Brandy dug into his backpack for the old book. (Did he carry any school books?) Again, he translated for me. Brandy opened the book to the photograph of the two men again. Phineas almost poked a hole right through it when he saw it.

"(That's him, Tyler Kraft Lawrence. We were going to talk to someone about him. And since I _blatantly_ can't remember who that _someone_ is, then that _someone_ must be _you_.)," Phineas turned around at you to point at me, but I had left when he said the second 'someone'.

"Tyler, what's wrong," Karen, followed by Brandy, peeked under the bed where I hid myself.

"I don't know," I lied. I knew who he was, but mostly just the emotions that I felt about him. I had to get away from everyone. I couldn't stand crying in front of everyone again. I knew that no human could fit under my bed. I only could because of my size. I was safe here. Blare could have as well, but that tail was a fire hazard. As for Kiki, Karen would never let her under my dirty bed. I was safe under here. I knew that Phineas was the only one that could easily fit under there if he tried, but he wouldn't want to.

"(Tyler, come out from under there and tell Pops the truth.)"

"(Okay, you want the truth? I have no Dad!)"

"What does your dad have to do with anything?"

"That's it," Karen exclaimed.

"What's it," Rio asked out of boredom mostly.

"Isn't it weird that Mrs. Lawrence would forget that her name and start calling herself Ms. Cambell."

"Why is that so important right now?"

"Because…," Karen only paused to prevent herself from hitting Brandy, "She thinks that she should be called _MISS_ Cambell, her maiden name."

"I still don't see the connection there."

"It means she's forgotten about her husband, you retard," surprisingly, Rio yelled, "Are you sure your memory is the only part of your brain that was messed with?"

"Sorry," Brandy sighed, "but we have to be sure. I mean why doesn't she remember, when Tyler does."

"Maybe she was brainwashed somewhere else," Rio tapped his notes, "somewhere between when Tyler died and this morning. I mean there's a whole three days in between."

"And the entire school was brainwashed in only a few minutes."

"Okay fine. I see your points, but if it is true then what does it mean exactly?"

"I…," that was all Karen had with that revelation, "I don't know."

"Let's see if we can find some more evidence before we make it official."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Brandy sighed looking down, "photographs maybe. Like this one."

"Okay, we'll search the house for pictures Tyler's dad," Rio concluded.

"And just what do you expect to say to Mrs. Lawrence? You can't go looking through her things and not expect her to ask questions."

"Well, we'll tell her that we're looking for Milkshake," Karen suggested.

"Alright let's go…," Brandy got up and left the room with the others.

* * *

I don't know about Brandy's memories, but my mine were starting to come back to me. More specifically, I was remembering dad. Memories of him where pouring into my brain like daylight when looking directly at the sun. They were a strange memories to have. I couldn't remember what I looked like. And yet I was remembering everything about my dad. Everything from my first steps, to my first day of school, and all the way up to seven years ago rushed into my head like flood. I couldn't stop myself from remembering that day…

"_So what did you learn in school today, kiddo?" Dad finally asked me after a while of playing together. At this age I was too big to be carried around on my dad's shoulders. That didn't stop me from getting Ponyta rides or us from tickle fighting._

_"Nothing new," I sighed, laying my head into his shirt, "everyone's getting ready for the big bonfire tonight." _

_"The bonfire," he pretended to be startled, "That was tonight?" _

_"Of course it is," I laughed, sitting straight up, "we're bringing Jay-jay, remember?"_

_"Gasp, I forgot," Dad made a face. _

_"No, you didn't. You're lying," I stood up and started running again, "I'm telling Mom that you lied again."_

_"Oh, no you don't," he got up to chase me, "come here you." _

_We continued playing like that for a while longer until the doorbell rang. Mom was the one that went to answer it, but the visitor was for Dad. I didn't know why Dad had to go. When Dad saw that man with the fishing pole, his attitude did a three-sixty. He knew that he had to go. He didn't even try to argue. It was as if he knew the whole time that he was going to be leaving. _

"(Hey, anybody home?)," Phineas tapped me on the head.

I jumped out of my daydream.

"(Well, don't have a heart attack.)"

"(Then don't sneak up on me!)"

"(Keep quiet.)," Phineas looked back. He was barely small enough to fit under my bed, "(your mother thinks that everyone is looking for you. If we find you too soon then we'll have to leave.)"

"(Well, in that case.)," I breathed in, "(_I'm in here!_)"

"(What are you doing?)," Phineas's claw snapped my beak shut, "(why did you do that?)"

"(Let me go!)," I slipped out of his grasp easily, "(I'm in HERE!)"

"(I said keep quiet!)," Phineas said again, "(or else I'll make you faint.)"

"(_You wouldn't dare…_)"

"(I'll just pretend it was one of my episodes.)," he growled.

"(Yeah, but Karen wont like that…)," I would have grinned, "(and she's scarier when she's mad.)"

"(Brandy will protect me…)"

The two of us continued to glare at each other. Neither one of us wanted to test our theories.

"(So what is your problem?)"

"(None of you business.)"

"(Look, I know that it's very well none my business. You seem to be very defensive when it comes to your dad.)"

"(I told you, I don't have a dad.)"

* * *

"TorChick Chick!"

"There it is again," Mrs. Lawrence turned back to the stairway, "I'm almost certain that it came from upstairs."

"We didn't hear anything," Karen lied as she turned Mrs. Lawrence back around, "besides, Phineas and Blare have the upstairs covered."

"That's what worries me," she sighed.

"Don't worry, all our Pokémon get along great," I assured her.

"I would feel much better if someone goes up there to make certain."

"Then I'll go," I volunteered myself. Walking up the stairs, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Looking closer, it was another blank photograph. I could have sworn that it was a portrait of someone, just a moment ago…

"_Don't go," I remember saying. "I have to kiddo. If I don't then the evil will go out of control." _

_"But what did we do to them?" _

_"I'll tell you what a friend told me," Dad pat my head, "evil is like a wildfire consuming everything in it's path, while good is like a campfire, providing warmth to those that need it… Do you understand?" I didn't really, but I nodded, accepting that he was leaving._

_"Jay-Jay needs me to be there for her. We need to stop this evil so that everyone can be safe," Dad took out Jay-jay's Pokéball, "I swear that we'll be back."_

_I looked up at Dad's uniquely shaped pendent…_

"Brandy, are you alright," Mrs. Lawrence had followed me.

"What? Oh, um yeah," I rubbed my eyes, "something just caught my eye."

"Oh that old thing," Mrs. Lawrence pointed at the framed picture of no one.

"I thought that I saw someone… I know I'm being crazy right?"

"Well, I love this picture. It's the only one that I'm allowed to have out."

"Allowed? But this is your house, aren't you in charge?"

"You would think that wouldn't you," she smiled, "yet the ghosts of this house get angry if I put up anymore pictures."

"So you're saying this house is haunted," I laughed.

"Something like that," Mrs. Lawrence didn't return with laughter. Instead she looked like she had a pain in her chest.

"Are you alright," I looked at her, but then the picture caught my attention again.

"It's nothing," she shook off the look on her face. I continued to stare.

"Do you wish to borrow it for a little while."

"What? I could never…"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"There's just something about it," I looked at it again, after she took it down from the wall and handed it to me.

"Just be careful with it."

"Thank you. I'll bring it back when I can."

"(Tyler get back here!)," Phineas yelled from atop the had ran too fast and leaped down the stairs. I turned around only to receive a pair of clawed feet smack me in the face. Tyler then flipped over my head and landed in Mrs. Lawrence's arms.

"Well, there you are," she laughed, "I knew you were upstairs the entire time, weren't you?"

The Torchic faked a yawn.

"Fine, I'll get Phineas and we'll go," I sighed to myself, then remembered something, "Tyler Return."

"(Wait, what?)," he said as he disappeared into his ball. "_Have a nice rest_," I smiled, knowing that he would give me hell for doing this.

* * *

_"Dinner's almost ready." _

_"When will Dad get back?" _

_"Soon dear," Mother lied, she didn't know. Truthfully, neither one of us could have known._

_"I don't want to eat without him." _

_"Jonathan…" _

_"Dad said that he'd come back. I want to wait for him." _

___Tyrone and his mom had stopped by earlier. I should have gone with them to the bonfire. I told Tyrone to go on without me._I waited for hours, but dad didn't show up._ After a while, even I forgot what I was looking for out that window. Even mother had given up after it got dark, she packed away the food and sat down to read her book. I stayed by the window and waited. Soon, midnight came around and still no dad. Mother fell asleep on her chair. I only left the window so that I could get her a blanket. That's when I heard something scratching a almost tapping knock. It couldn't be dad, but still._

_"(Please let me in!)," I heard Jay-jay, "(Master's gone!)"_

_I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I knew that if she was home then Dad had to be too. I opened the wooden door only to find Jay-jay standing there. Her feathers were covered in black soot. She was breathing as if she had been running around all day. In her beak was Dad's pendent._

_"Jay-jay, where's Dad…?" _

_"(Master's gone.)," Jay-jay dropped his pendent, "(We couldn't stop him…)" _

_"Why do you have that," I unlocked the screen door. _

_"(No, stay inside!)," she yelled when I opened the door._

_She picked up the pendent and threw it at me. _

_"(You have to use that! Please, let me protect you!)" _

_"Where's Dad? What did you do to Dad?" _

_"(He's gone! But he told me to protect you!)" _

_"Go get Dad you dumb, bird," I slammed the wooden door. _

_"(Wait! Young Master!)" _

_"Don't come back without Dad!"_

* * *

"No, don't Aniki," Growlithe Tyrone as his woke up from it's sleep.

"Tyrone Bondell, sit down."

"No, I can't I…," Tyrone calmed himself as Derrick took control again, "sorry, It was just a dream."

"You all have only five minutes left."

'What on earth was that,' Derrick whispered to himself.

~…I don't know. Did you see it too?…~

'Yes, but I don't know the meaning of it. What happened?'

~…I'm not sure…~

'Well you should,' Derrick glared at the metaphysical Growlithe, 'I'm not a Shisa like you.'

~…I was never told what that means…~

'Frankly, I don't think that you need to be told. It's in your blood. What do you feel happened?'

~…Aniki was troubled by something, but that's impossible Aniki's dead…~

'So am I, so what do you suppose that means?'

~…Aniki is… still alive?…~ The inner Growlithe couldn't contain his emotions. Derrick barely had time to catch Tyrone's tail.

'There's a small chance that he is, but not much more alive than I am myself.'

~…What do you mean?…~

'Tenma Smith must have him.'

Eddie's already powerful ears perked up at the mentioning of Tenma's name. He had been listening to Derrick's half of the conversation with himself. His Dragon Gate acted on his own accord. It wanted him to hear this.

'When he went to the morgue to steal John's body, Tenma assumed that his spirit had somehow moved on. However, since you can sense him, then his fate is no different than mine.'

_…So…_, Eddie thought to himself, …John is still alive. Dargais's predictions weren't just a fluke…

~…Of course, in over three hundred years, not one of Dargais's predictions were wrong…~ a invisible grey spirit floated around Eddie.

…Is it really safe for you to talk to me here?…

~…I'm not really here child. It's a part of our soul bond…~

…Yes, but I heard a rumor that dog Pokémon can sense spirits…

~…It's because of that Odor Sleuth attack, but even Shisa have to use it first…~ the spirit chuckled ~…besides that, we're connected by our souls. Even the other Founders can't sense us chatting…~

…Sorry Luomirako. I'm just being paranoid I guess…

~…It's your own fault for burning the candle at both ends, child…~

…Wasn't it your idea to do so?…

~…It was not my idea to fight Ignu. You're lucky that Celtnis's healing power causes memory loss…~

…but still, what do you think that he's saying?…

~…I do not know. Shishá and Founders may share a common origin, but the full extent of their contract is a mystery to me.…~

…So there is something that you don't know… Eddie smiled to himself.

~…I may not know that the Shishá knows, but Tenma looking for a soul in a corpse doesn't sound like something a normal human would do…~

…So you're saying that Tenma may just be another shadow king in this game…

~…if you must compare this to a game, then yes…~

…then Tyrone is about to be caught in Tenma's web…

~…It's more complicated than that…~ the fish whispered in Eddie's ear ~…Seems that there's a few more pieces that none of the other players are aware of yet…~

…Is that so? Then what do you think that we should do?…

~…Simply put?…,~ the fish asked, ~…watch our step…~

* * *

One question… Whould do you call this shape?

.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…O.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…Y.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,/v\.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,~/vv\~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….,~_._._./vnv.\_._._._~.….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….~\vnvnvnvnvnvnvn/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….,~\vnvnvnvnvnvnv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….…~\vnvnvnvnvnv./~.….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….,~\vnvnvnvnvn/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….…~\vnvnvnvnv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….…,~\vnvnvnvn/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….…,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,~\vnvnvnv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…~\vnvnvn/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….~\vnvnv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,~\vnvn/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…~\vnv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….~\vv/~.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…,\V/.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…,  
.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,V.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….,

**The Lawrence Family Pendent**

That's all I need to know.  
Thank you and Please Review.


	71. RESPECT

Sorry for the delay...

A lot of the unexpected has happened…

If I told you everything that got in the way this time, the list would be longer than the chapter.

so yatta yatta yatta… I've needed to back into the flow of writing.

I refuse to stop writing this story until it is done.

To refresh your memory, please reread chapters 53, 54 + 56.

Or better yet, the whole thing… just say'n…

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

The greatest threat to man is his own pride.

* * *

"Finally we're free," Derrick practically praised the sun.

"Now I remember why I try to stay on Bisha's good side," Eddie stretched, "his idea for detention is brutal."

"That was nothing," Derrick was about to brag, before he realized that the punishments he was about to suggest was over fifty years old.

"That's true, but I heard rumors that he makes the real bad kids do manual labor."

Derrick continued to follow Eddie without saying a word.

"So, shall I be taking you to Jade's?"

"No, I need to see Ge… Bonny," Derrick said as he looked at Tyrone's hand, "I think that he'll be able to train me to beat Tenma." Derrick tightened the hand into a fist. He was not as used to this body as he needed to be. He had to train it for whatever Tenma would throw in Tyrone's way. He had to learn to become a Shishá himself. Bonny was the only one in the world at the moment who could teach him.

"You're serious," Eddie laughed, "Maybe I can get some tips from him too."

"No, it's something that I have to do on my own," Derrick made a face that showed his conviction. He was going to be the one to kill Tenma Smith, even if it wasn't his own hands that do it.

"Wow," Eddie said as he abandoned his costume.

Without the suit on, Derrick could now recognize Eddie.

"I haven't seen you this serious since John was still alive," Eddie laughed out loud, but Derrick kept walking.

Eddie stopped laughing and turned toward Tyrone.

After a moment of silence, Eddie ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you upset," Eddie tried to stop Tyrone, but Derrick walked past him.

"Look, I said that I'm sorry," Eddie ran in front of Tyrone again.

Again, Derrick walked around him.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice here," Eddie grabbed Tyrone's shoulder.

Derrick turned to look at him, "Nice? If that insincere smile on your face is your way of being nice, then I liked you better when you lost control."

"Lost control," Eddie backed up, smile vanished, "what do you mean?"

"Back on the farm, I saw you…"

* * *

"Jake…"

"Oh, did I hurt your little pet," the Chattot mocked, "so sorry."

"That's it," Eddie glared at the flying bird, "The gloves are coming off."

Eddie could feel the Dragon Gate calling him to use it's ability.  
Eddie grasped it, as his own eyes flashed open.

"I am not going to hold back on you."

Behind Eddie, the farmhouse was collapsing. Eddie put both of his hands in front of him as he surged with a mixture of teal and grey energy. The grey energy forged itself into a long pole. Eddie flicked the pole around him as a line was released from it's tip. A blue circle was drawn into the ground around Eddie as he prepared to cast the line.

"Luomirako, rise from the depths of the ocean," he chanted, "and clear the field of impurities."

Water magically arose from the circle like a geyser.  
Above Eddie's head materialized a Relicath.  
"(Ebisu, what is the meaning of calling me?)"

Eddie didn't answer as he cast the line. The new tower of water now flowed where the line was cast, in turn the Ralicath followed. This was his power. The Chattot had time to dodge out of the way, but Eddie wasn't aiming for him in particular. With a flick of his wrist, the water changed direction. Now half of the water flowed onto the fire while the other half took Luomirako through the turn after the flying Pokémon.

"The same trick wont work twice," the Chattot shrieked as he called the same note from before.  
The nearby Mareep called out as they performed another Thunder attack.

"I agree," Eddie was prepared this time.

With a few more casts of his line Eddie moved Luomirako out of the lightning's path and created a separate path for it to follow. Any science major would know that lightning will follow the shortest path to the ground. But Eddie was also enhanced by the power of the Dragon's Gate. Eddie smiled when he saw the look on Ignu's face. Eddie then cast his line directly at Ignu. The bird became frightened and panicked in the other direction. The rush of water soon followed the line's lead. The Relicath was unable to go anywhere other than the flow of water.

Meanwhile inside, Derrick took control when Tyrone was knocked out by the water. He couldn't let Tyrone die here. If Tyrone died then Derrick would be without a body. He slowly got up and slid the roof fragments off his Growlithe back. Jade was safely protected under him. The Tarsa Eggsecute similarly popped from under the debris. From the holes of the house, Derrick witnessed as Eddie vanished from where he was holding the fishing rod and reappeared in front of where the Chattot was headed. Eddie had a crazed look on his face as he punched. None would be able to hear the frightened Chattot as the fist crushed the left eye. Ignu was sent into a spin as the waters finally caught up to him. The bird was rolling on top of the water jets until they all dissipated into thin air. Eddie landed on his feet long before the bird had a chance to hit the ground. Ignu landed with a thud and now laid limp. Luomirako frowned as he disappeared with the waters. His power was never intended to be used for something like this.

Eddie looked at what he had done as he breathed heavily.

He's never felt a rush like that before.

Slowly, ever so slowly…

the realization of what he had done dawned on him.

He fell to his knees before landing on all fours.  
Despite that, he got back up after a minute,  
it took him a whole half hour to stop crying completely.  
Derrick had never seen anything so (in his own words) pathetic.

* * *

"Why haven't you told Jade about me yet?"

"I have no reason to do that," Derrick shrugged.

Eddie didn't know what to do about it. His secret was seen by someone, if the other Descendants hear about this then…

"Of course, I doubt that I ever will need to tell anyone," if Derrick was one thing he was an opportunist. If given the chance he'll take it. Yet, he has nothing to gain anymore.

"I don't want you to…"

"How did you do that teleportation," Derrick asked, but for a different reason, "do you have a psychic Pokémon with you?"

"No, it's the result of increasing my speed ten fold," Eddie didn't frown per se. He only did that when he was upset. Instead, he did the next closest thing and kept his mouth shut.

"Why don't you keep that kind of power all the time?"

"Because it's not my own," Eddie's face remained in this state of emotionlessness as he pat the ring hidden in his jacket, "The power would be too much _not_ to use."

"I don't think that I quite understand."

"It's almost like forcing a Metapod to have a Hyperbeam instead of Harden," Eddie grip turned into a tight fist, "it's simply unnatural and I regret using-" Eddie shook his head, "no, I regret letting it use me just for the sake of it being used."

"So you're a Metapod destined to be nothing more than that," Derrick sneered, "I find it pathetic."

"It's dangerous to use a power that I'm not used to."

"No, it's pathetic to think that a bug can handle true power," Derrick smiled to himself, "Great men are born to be great, while insects like you are born to be stepped on."

Eddie snapped his head at Tyrone. He certainly wasn't acting like himself.  
Eddie couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous about facing Tenma,  
or if this was how a Shisá really acts when their Masters weren't around.

_…From what I learned from Loumirako, Shishá instinctually choose who their "masters" are going to be, based off of their birth and potential. Does this mean that Tyrone can sense that I'm not worthy of power?…_

Loumirako remained silent, like he was for long periods of time. Eddie knew that Loumirako must have been 'sleeping' at the moment. As such, Eddie could do whatever he wanted without the ancient fish nagging about his immature actions. Eddie decided to answer for the Relicath.

_…No, of course not. After all, you're the last of the Ebisu family and you can control my power without any difficulty. You also have two very powerful Pokémon without the help of the Dragon Gate…_

Eddie snickered at his impression of Loumirako. It did sound like exactly what he'd say.

"Is something I said funny to you," Derrick stared at Eddie. Eddie was smiling again, now confident in himself more than ever.

"You know I became a RTC champion three years in a row without the Dragon Gate's help," Eddie smugly crossed his arms, "It's not because I was born to be who I am, but because of hard work."

"Hard work," Derrick spat to himself.

Eddie moved quickly. Before Derrick had a chance to notice what Eddie was doing, Tyrone's arm was twisted behind his back.

"Now, I'm warning you Tyrone," Eddie twisted the arm a little more, so that he'd be quiet and listen, "I raised Jake since he was only a Magikarp."

"I can make him purr like a Meowth…," Eddie grinned.

"Why are you telling me th-," Derrick grunted as Eddie twisted the arm again to leaned in closer.

"Don't think that I can't do the same thing with you," Eddie purred, to emphasize his point, "puppy."

"Yes, sir," Tyrone's inner Growlithe stole control from Derrick, whimpering as he spoke, "…let me go."

Eddie let go of the arm, but he took a second look at Tyrone. Tyrone called him 'sir'.

_…Guess the only way for Tyrone to show non-masters respect was if they could best him first… _Eddie shrugged it off.

* * *

Please review.


	72. Just a Dream

Please refresh with chapter 56.

This chapter was inspired by a this quote that Thomas Paine stated  
It was also inspired by a song that goes by the same title, but not as much.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

"A long habit of not thinking a thing wrong gives it the superficial appearance of being right" - Thomas Paine

* * *

"Found you again," this woman shouted, causing me to scream.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," I grabbed at my heart, She nearly scared me to death, but still… I didn't think that I'd ever have this much fun in the house.

"If I don't sneak up on you, then how else can I catch you," Mom smiled with her beautiful smile.

For a single moment I thought that this woman looked like my mother. I cringed at the sight _…Why does she keep reminding me of her?…_

"Is something wrong sweetie," she pat me on the back, most likely to try to calm me down.

Sadly, it worked. Although we had been playing non-stop for hours, it's no wonder that I felt a little tired.  
A Magmar could be patting me on the back and I'd still feel comforted to rest easy.

_…Wait… wasn't I looking for someone?…_

"Ambush!" Louis and his Exeggcute leaped from their hiding places and tackled me to the ground.

"I don't have any energy left," I complained, laughing loudly.

"Jade, get up," Louis yelled.

"Get off of me first," I laughed, but Louis bounced on me harder shouting over and over again.

The Exeggcute's too…

_…Why are they screaming so much?…_

_…Why are they acting like such maniacs?…_

"Okay, boys," Mother pulled them off of me, "give Jade room to breath."

"But she needs to," Louis shouted something that I couldn't make out. He seemed to be crying for no apparent reason now.

"There, there," Mother patted Louis on the back to calm him down, "It's way past time for your nap."

"Nap," I asked as I dusted myself off, "since when does he take naps?"

"Since he and the Eggsecute decided to stay up past their bedtime."

_…oh, of course…_

"I'll be back in just a minute," she smiled as she walked with the boys under her arms, "I'll meet you in the living room."

Those words gave me chills for some reason. Well, there must have been a draft in this hallway or something. These hallways always felt so lonely. I thought that having Louis here would change that, but I'm finding myself lonelier than ever. Which is strange since mom's always…

* * *

"Did the room just…," I looked around, I was already in the living room, "I must me more tired than I thought."

I rubbed my eyes for a little while. I don't even remember reaching the living room.  
It looked as if one of the servants had left some snacks and hot apple cider recently.  
But I didn't see them walk past me. I must have just missed them on the way in.

I took a glass off the table as I took a look out the window.  
The cider only bit my lips a little before going down my throat.  
It was good, but it tasted off. I took a whiff, it didn't have a strong scent.  
I made a mental note to tell Margret later. Speaking of which, where is Margret?  
I haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon. What time is it?

"Must not be as late as I thought," I said to myself, "the sun's still up."

_'get up, Jade,'_ I heard one of the Tarsa.

"Sue," I asked after I turned around. Sue wasn't there.

I suspected that particular seed to be bouncing around nearby. But why would she…

"Sorry, it took me so long," Mother interrupted my thoughts, "those boys can be so wild."

"I know, mom. I… What am I doing?"

"Is something wrong dear," she smiled at me.

"Yes, something's wrong," I stopped, "I forgot what I was saying."

"I'm sure that it will come back to you later," Mother sat down in her chair, "your father should be home soon."

"Really," I had to think for a minute, "oh, yeah. He's finishing up the adoption papers for Louis."

"That's right," Mother nodded, staring out the window, "also we're going to get a visit from your cousin."

"Cousin," I asked, "I have a cousin?"

"Yes, by your Uncle Smith," she smiled.

"Of course, Uncle Smith," I finally sat down in an empty chair, "he's going on a trip or something, right?"

"And he's going to be gone for a while," mother explained, needlessly, "So your cousin's going to be living with us until your uncle gets back from his trip."

"How long is he going to be gone," I sighed as I sipped my cider again, "Blarg!"

"Something wrong with your cider," she got up.

"I don't think so," I sipped it again, "Tastes kind of… raw?"

"What do you mean raw?"

"I mean, I can still taste the peels and-"

* * *

"What was I saying," I shook my head, the room looked different somehow.

"How happy you are that you're going to see your cousin," mother stated.

I didn't think that was it, but sure enough there was a knock at the door.

"Helllo, hello," Dad called from the door, "I'm back and I brought a friend."

"Hey cousin, Aunty Dolly," the boy said as he came in.

My cousin looked about my age. He was kind of sickly pale.  
His hair was a mess, but he was wearing a bright red beret.  
He also had long sleeves, despite the hot weather we've been having.  
His left eyebrow was covered by his beret, tipped as if it was a fashion choice.  
The only strange thing that I truly noticed was that his left eye was a little lazy, possibly blind.

Mother stepped up to peck her husband on the cheek.  
I stayed seated examining my supposed cousin.  
I'll admit that he looked familiar, but I've never met someone who dressed like him before.

"It's been a very long time, cous," he smiled..

"I'm not your cousin," I spat out of habit.

"Oh, don't be that way," he waved like Uncle Smith usually does, "just because I stuffed your head in a mud pie last time I saw you."

I couldn't come up with a retort. I don't know what he was remembering.  
Honestly, I didn't know him. Is he really who he thinks he is? Or was he like…

"Quit daydreaming, cous," my cousin waved his hand in front of my face, "Look, I'm sorry about the mud pie thing, but you can't _not_ talk to me forever."

"What is there to say," I turned and walked out of the room. I moved my hand to my lips, but something was missing.

_…Hold on… now where did my apple cider go? I could have sworn that I was still holding it before I saw-…_

"So are you going to give me the grand tour or what, cous?"

I turned to see that he had followed me into the hallway.

"I'm not taking you anywhere," I snapped, "And stop calling me, 'cous'. I have a name you know."

"Right, Uncle Smith told me about this," he had to think for a minute, "he said not to call you 'babie', cause you like to be called 'Jade', right?"

"By him and everyone else, ye-," I paused at a sound, "did you hear that?"

"Did I hear what," he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Someone just called for me…"

"Really," he cleaned his ear with his pinkie, "I didn't hear anything."

"Well, I did! It was quiet and whiney, saying-," I tried to say what the voice called, but I had forgotten the word, "he's… he's cold."

"Whatever," my cousin rolled his eyes, looking for something to do, "if you wont give me a tour, then I guess that I'll have to go explore."

"Wait. You can't just go wondering around someone else's home."

"Why? Got something to hide?"

"Sure, I'm actually a Vulpix Reborn who's best friends with a half-Growlithe boy, the niece of a murder, and the protector of a medal known as the Phoenix Gate."

How do you think that he would have reacted if I told him all that?  
Instead, I decided to go with the shorter and more rational explanation.

"No, nothing at all."

"That's what they all say," my cousin smirked as he slipped through the first door he could get to.

* * *

"I've seen this before," Margret placed a hand on the sleeper's forehead, "she can't wake up by conventional means."

"Then what are we going to do," Louis whined, "I don't want her to sleep forever!"

"There's only one being that I know that can wake her up," Margret lowered her head.

"Then go get him!"

"She," Margret corrected, "is not someone that you can call up. Someone has to go to her directly."

"Then let's go get her!"

"I can't get her. She and I aren't on talking standards."

"But we have to do something," Louis whined, "Maybe mama can…"

"We can't do that either," Margret kneeled on the floor, "she's stuck like this until-"

"(I want to help save her.)," Sue and the other Tarsas hopped closer, "(is there anything we can do?)"

"Wait, Lou," Margret's eyes widened at her idea, "Lou can your Exeggcute use any attacks?"

* * *

"How did we get outside," I looked around.

"We went through the door, duh."

"But we were in the middle of the house," I complained, "there aren't any exits from the hallway."

"Well, there must have been one, otherwise we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"I guess so…," I made a quick glance at the scenery. We were somehow in the backyard alright. My parents went with the Pewter City style rock garden. We weren't far from the house at all, but I don't recall this door either. I should have known that something was wrong right away, but his logic was too convincing for me.

"Hey, is that old cave still out here?"

"What cave? There shouldn't be anything out here except for the Dolly's garden."

Not to mention that they've remade the backyard so often that I wouldn't be surprised if we found ancient fossils by kicking the dirt. If a cave did exist, it'd be long gone now.

"Yeah, there was this old cave. We used to play in it all the time," my cousin jumped onto one of the stones, "pretending that we were Pokémon out to save the world."

"Pretending what?"

"Do you at least have that necklace that we stole," he asked me sharply, "cause I still have mine."

He dug under his shirt to pull out his pendent. The instant that I saw it, I could hear something growling. I could feel it's anger being focused on that pendent that my cousin was holding. I knew that he couldn't hear the growl. It was too faint, and quickly faded.

"Where did you get that?"

"I told you, we stole it when we were kids."

_~Jade~_ a voice shivered _~l-liarrrrr…~_

"Who's…?" _… I know that voice…_

_~Jade-d… hez l-lying…~_

"Tyrone…?"

"Earth to Jade," my cousin shook me, "who's Tyrone?"

"I need to go," I turned to get back at the door, but it was gone. There was nothing but a brick wall, "What happened to the door?"

_~… hur-ry r-r-run… s-so cold, Aniki~_

"What's going on?"

"Are you feeling alright, Jade," my cousin tried to touch me, but I knocked his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch me," I shouted, then stood there trying to calm down, "I just realized something…"

"And just what is that," my cousin slowly approached me.

"Uncle Smith doesn't have kids," I put my fists in front of me, "Who the hell are you?"

"Smart girl," my cousin's eyes closed as his form slowly grew paler. It was as if his complexion was being bleached out of his already opaque skin. He stepped closer, reaching his hand up to that hat of his. I saw that his nails were changing differently than the rest of him, turning black.

"Stay back or I'll attack," I warned him.

His hand gripped his hat as he pulled it over his face, "you wouldn't dare hurt m-"

And that's when I pummeled him. I didn't give him a chance to go through with his grand unveiling. Afterwords, I wish that I did. I would have been a lot less traumatizing than what happened next. He fell backwards in slow motion. He barely gasped as his hands spread out, his hat remained on his face. It looked as if I had punched him so hard that his brain hit the back end of his skull. Blood splattered, but fell slower than his body. He hit the ground hard.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," I regained my stance, "I gave up being 'damsel in distress' back on the Bondell's farm. If I can take down an Arcanine, then a two bit crook like you would be a piece of ca… aren't you going to get back up?"

His body only laid there. He didn't move.

A cold wind picked up, his hat slowly fell off his face.

I didn't just break his nose, I killed him.

I couldn't have been that strong.

It had to be a mistake.

He had to have hit his head on a rock or something.

No… but that pale face of his.

He must have been dead from the start.

But that would mean…

"Ow," I got hit in the head with something. I turned to see one that a giant banana had bumped me in the head, "well, that's not normal."

"Jade, get up," Sue's big voice called as I whited out.

* * *

"Welcome back little miss," Margret smiled in relief, "is everything where it should be?"

"It was all just a dream," I smiled, "thank god."

"Jade's awake," Sue bounced with the rest of the Exeggcute, "we did it!"

"You guys did it," Louis hopped with them in a small dance, "Jade's awake! Jade's awake!"

"I assume that wasn't an ordinary dream was it," I asked thinking back about what happened.

"You've been asleep for four days, little miss."

"Four days, how's that possi-, oh, forget it," I sighed trying to get out of bed, but I was too weak to get up completely.  
I was so hungry, I must have not eaten for a few days.

"I'll go get you something solid to eat right away, little miss," Margret bowed as she left the room as quickly she could.

"So what happened," I looked at Louis for an explanation, "did I hit my head or something."

"Margret says that you were attacked by a nightmare curse of some kind," Louis hugged me, "but my Exeggcute were able to use their Psychic to dispel it."

"Really," I asked, "well, thank you guys."

"(We worked hard for three whole days.)"

"Really, three days? Is that so?"

"(We did a great job didn't we?)," the Sue head hopped up next to me.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that only extremely experienced Exeggcute could use Psychic.  
Not to mention, even with a TM, one can't become an expert with Psychic overnight.  
It couldn't have been them and it certainly couldn't have been me. But that would mean…

Something else got me out of that nightmare.

"Yes, you did," I smiled and rubbed Sue's head, "Where's Tyrone? You'd think that he'd be worried sick about me."

"We never told him," Louis explained, "Margret told the school that you went on an unexpected trip with your parents."

"Still," I tried to remember, "I heard his voice too."

"I haven't seen him since the fire."

"Something happened to him," I could feel it, "he said that he was… cold. I can think of only one thing that could mean."

"What Jade?"

"Derrick's back."

* * *

end


	73. It's Norma

There is no specific chapters to help you prepare for this one. Consider this one as a filler.

It answers the question, "What happened to Tyrone during these last four days?"

I've been trying to explain what Shishá are for over a year now, and I still haven't been able to do it.

I am planing to do so in a future chapter. Also don't worry about the "new" character. She's not staying.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

There's no denying who you are, while arguing with your reflection.

* * *

"Derrick's back."

"Who?"

"Oh, right you don't know him," I thought for a minute, "he's a very bad man, who looks exactly like Tyrone. I need to find them."

I tried to get up again. This time I couldn't even lift my own head without falling down not even a second later.  
I swear that I looked like a marionette with it's strings cut off.

"Little Miss," Margret came back sooner than expected, "you shouldn't push yourself just yet."

Margret placed the tray holding my meal next to the bed before she moved me back under the covers.

"I can handle myself, Margret," I growled.

"I know you can, Little Miss," she smiled, "but not on an empty stomach."

I grumbled to myself some cusses that I didn't think she'd hear.

Margret just smiled as she lifted the spoon full of hot soup, "we need to build up your strength again."

"Fine, but I'll feed myself," I lifted my arms worthlessly. I had to consign to being fed by Margret as if I was a human baby again. I was done with only a third of my meal before I bothered asking, "so how long will this take?"

* * *

"Three more days," Derrick reminded himself, after getting knocked down for the eightieth time that afternoon alone.

The last four days were not easy for him. After practically begging Bonny (or Nemean as he's now called) to train him in the ways of the Shishá, Derrick has had to fight not only Leo for the past few days, but keep Tyrone in a dormant state inside the back of 'his' mind while doing it. Just to add to his frustration, he could barely understand his three legged Arcanine teacher, even with the inner Growlithe's help. Despite it all, Derrick actually felt a spectrum of emotions that he hadn't felt before in his life. Admittedly, he's never had this much, 'fun' before. This 'hard work' stuff really wasn't that bad. Well, it was painful, but at least it couldn't get any harder.

"(Stop dozing off.)," Nemean growled, "(I thought you were going to take this seriously.)"

"I'm doing the best that I can," Derrick huffed, his health was almost completely depleted again.

"(If only you hadn't lost the Fire Rock Bracelet.)," Nemean had to remind him again, "(If you had it, then your inner Growlithe could have evolved and built up strength faster.)"

"How could I loose it, if I never had it," Derrick cursed to himself, struggling to get back to his feet.

"(I heard that.)," stated Nemean, causing Derrick fell over, not even able get up on his hands and knees anymore, "(It's been four days and we still haven't even started on your fire lessons yet.)"

"(Can't we give him a break, Rōjin?)," Leo whined, "(I'm tired too.)"

"(You haven't even broken into a pant yet.)," Nemean chuckled that roar of a laugh he had in his new form.

"(Just let him have a break, Rojin.)," Leo licked at the cuts that Tyrone's body had received, "(or at least an Oran Berry or two.)"

"Get me Sitrus Berries instead," Derrick huffed, "those Oran Berries are not nearly working anymore."

"(That's a good sign. It means that your endurance is building up.)," Nemean turned to fetch the discarded bag of supplies, "(not that it matters, you still can't face Leo in a fight.)"

"Well, I'm not going to be facing Leo in a fight," Derrick grumbled to himself.

"(You don't think that I know that!)," Nemean barked fiercely, which made every living thing that heard him flinch for a few seconds.

Well, except for one in particular…

"If only you could be this serious with everything else," Tyrone's dad, Gary, walked out of the brush.

"(Well, ain't you just an Ekans in the grass, son.)," Nemean grinned at his son, despite he wasn't happy to see him.

"You sure you want the pot calling the kettle black," Gary crossed his arms, "the school called me wondering why my son hasn't been attending classes and here I find him pretending he's a Growlithe."

"(Well, he is a Shishá. It's in our blood.)," Nemean took a moment to scratch himself, if only to tease his son, "(I'm surprised you remembered where our practice grounds were.)"

"Why would I forget where you liked to stretch 'your legs'?"

"(As I recall, you wanted to propose to your wife here.)"

"I was five then, but I've grown up," Gary glared at his son, "and I expect Tyrone to do the same."

_~…Dad, please no,~_ the inner Growlithe whined to himself. His metaphysical self hid behind Derrick's consciousness. _~not again…~_

_…Again_?…, Derrick asked the inner Growlithe _…has he done this before…_

_~When I was younger,~_ he bowed his head, _~that man did everything to suppress me. We need to get out of here.~_

_…I can't move… no matter how much we both want it right now…_

_~Please don't let him order us to have me be suppressed again.~_

"Get up Tyrone," Gary ordered, "I'm taking you home."

Without his command, Tyrone's body moved on its own. Not that it helped much.  
Derrick could feel the pain that surged through the body in it's futile attempts to get so much as on it's hands and knees.

"(Stay down Tyrone)," Nemean ordered, "(and Gary stop giving orders to the boy.)"

"Why should I?"

"(Well, for starters, Tyrone is far too weak to be moving right now.)," Nemean frowned, he hated to used this power of his, "(Second, it's a direct order from me.)"

"I am not your pet, Dad."

"(No, but I _am_ your superior by nature.)," Nemean offered, "(It's not open to debate, even if I order you otherwise.)"

"I have a mind of my own, Dad," Gary crossed his arms as he crossed the fields to pick up his son, "no silly commands can make me do anything."

"(_Gary…_)," Nemean growled to get his son's attention.

"I'm not listening," Gary said getting closer to his son, now noticing the fluffy tail between his legs. He made a mental note to schedule a doctor to remove it permanently.

"(_Sit!_)," Nemean barked, Gary landed on his rump before he realized it. Nemean chuckled at this.

"Be quiet," Gary got back up, "it's only a temporary set back. I wont fall for it again."

"(Sorry to laugh at you, son.)," Nemean's smile grew wide as he continued laughing, "(haven't done that since you and Norma were pups.)"

"Don't mention that name ever again."

"(I know that losing Norma was a lot for you, but it doesn't make you any less of a Shishá.)"

"I said (shut up)," Gary barked, then coughed to clear his throat, "stop doing that."

"(Doing what?)," Nemean was obviously playing coy, "(You can't keep acting like she didn't exist. Norma was and still is a big part of you.)"

_~Who's Norma?~_

_… Obviously, Norma was your father's partner… you dumb mutt…_

_~well, I've never known dad to have had other pets besides Leo.~_

_…Hell, are you truly that dense?… your grandfather is a shishá, you are a Shishá…_  
_…you both had partners… so what would that mean for your father who's also a Shishá?…_

_~Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it,~_ the inner Growlithe stuck up his nose.

"Stop mentioning Norma," Gary paused, trying to suppress his emotions, "Stop trying to rile me up. I wont-"

"(Then, by all means, leave.)," Nemean sat himself down, "(but your son wanted training, so let him stay if he wants to.)"

"Enough with your orders, dad," Gary jerked his son up.

"(That wasn't an order, son.)," Nemean tossed a Citrus Berry from the bag, "(whether you believe it or not, I don't like giving orders.)"

Gary paused for a moment. He was questioned himself about giving his 'human' son a Pokéberry.  
He knew that healing agents like this would only help in solidifying his son's Growlithe traits.

"(He came here of his own accord, and respecting your wishes I refused training him.)"

"Then why…?"

"I begged him," Derrick admitted, "because I have to fight Tenma and I felt I wouldn't be ready if I couldn't handle the full powers of a Shishá."

Gary's face was struck with fear. He knew his son had some how managed to beat Edward Ebisu, but Tenma was in a different league. Sure, Tenma was strong, but there was a darker secret that Gary had witnessed first hand.

"Against Smith you'll need a lot more than that," Gary gave his son the fruit, "you're going to need a damn good strategy as well."

"I can stay," Derrick asked, thinking it to be something that Tyrone would say.

"Yes. Now we're going to start with healing you up," Gary frowned, as his son was slowly revived, "followed by thirty laps with Leo snapping at your heals."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tyrone's body had only achieved five of his laps. His elders stood next to each other watching him pant bent over as he ran.  
Leo was staying at his heals, but he was only pretending to snap at him. This wasn't left unnoticed by his father.

"Leo, I want to see his heals bleeding by the time he's finished his next lap," Gary shouted, "no more holding back! One! Two! One! Two! One! Two!"

Derrick had to pick up speed now that Leo was actually using his fangs. He ran with Leo snapping for blood. Watching this, Gary cracked a smile as he heard his father trying not to chuckle.

"Find something funny?"

"(Why the sudden change in attitude?)," Nemean asked his son out of Tyrone's earshot.

"Simple, you were being too soft, Rōjin."

"(Somehow I knew you'd say that.)," Nemean turned to look at his son, "(So how long has it been since he let you out, Norma.)"

"Truthfully? Seven years," Gary seemed to answer, "how's what is left of my father?"

"(He's a little angry that my son's keeping what's left of his daughter all cooped up, but he's happy to hear you…)," Nemean looked over his son, "(so to speak.)"

"Just so you know, I don't think that is Gary's son."

"(I know…)," Nemean laid down, "(the real Tyrone would ask more questions and 'Leo' wouldn't complain nearly as much.)"

"Then might I ask your reasons."

"(I believe that you already know the reason.)"

"It's Tenma right," Norma frowned, "as soon as that kid mentioned him, Gary let me out to train him myself. Whoever that bodysnatcher is, at least he's on our side."

"(So does Gary know what we suspect?)"

"No, he's being stubborn as usual," Norma smiled, "he's hidden himself in the back of his mind, shut the door and started playing Mozart full blast."

Looking back at Tyrone, one could see that Leo had succeeded in catching Tyrone's heel with his teeth, so Leo felt that he didn't have to chase his 'big brother' as hard.

"Do you think that he'll be ready in three days?"

"(Not if he doesn't _pick up the pace!_)," Nemean barked at them, then went back to speaking, "(but with your training he'll be ready for Fire training by tonight.)"

"Sorry, 'dad', but Gary says 'no'," Norma pet her father's mane, "he's still against his son becoming full Shishá, despite they need the power."

"(But what do _you_ say?)," Nemean grinned at Norma.

"I say that we should have Leo start using Fire Fang on the next lap."

"(I agree)," Nemean nodded, "(it'd be much less messy.)"

* * *

I know that I shouldn't have done that. But don't worry, Norma is not going to be a continuing character.  
But now you might know why Gary is so against his son becoming a Shishá.  
For normal people, loosing a Dog is like losing a member of the family.  
For a Shishá, loosing a Partner is like losing a part of yourself.

Losing an Aneki, is exactly like losing your wife.  
Losing an Aniki, is like losing your purpose and…

Whoops! Have to hold off that information for a little while.

Anyway, don't forget to reveiw!


	74. Legends of Golnar

So now that we know what the pup was up to, let's see what our favorite Torchic is doing.

Review with chapters 69 + 70.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

The past is like a broken bone. With time it mends, but forget it's there and it will break again.

* * *

It's been four days since John's 'condition' was reveled to me and I couldn't be happier for him.

Sure, I was happy that he was still alive… sort of.

And he was healthy, sort of.

And he…

Oh, hell with it.

I was pissed. I am glad that he was still here, but this whole mystery was beginning to hurt my head. I spent all four days looking through more books than I ever had in my lifetime looking for that Youko character. What's worse, Tyler stopped talking to anyone except for Rio. Even so, Rio can't understand him outside of those hand signals that they use for their training sessions. On top of that, I'm constantly on the look out for anything unusual. By that I mean the murdering hypnotist. Blare didn't get a good look at the speaker almost a week ago and Rio didn't hear him at all. So we have no clue who he is until either Blare hears his voice or until one of us is targeted. We're essentially sitting Farfetch'd that knows there's a Feraligator in the pond that we can't fly away from.

To express my frustrations, I slammed my book bag on my desk.

Even though I was sitting right next to him, Brandy didn't notice.  
He must have been deep in thought about something.

"So, anything yet?"

"About what," Brandy asked, "do you mean Youko or Tyler?"

"Believe me, John's used to not talking to people," I waved my hand in the air, as if I was getting rid of a bad smell, "he'll be fine."

Brandy shook his head, "I can't find any information on Youko. It's so much harder without a computer that _wont_ try to kill you."

"Well, maybe if you stop looking at that blank picture all the time, then you'll-"

"Settle down class, especially you Miss Mackenzie," Mrs. Lawrence smiled as the entire class laughed at her little joke. Everyone knew that I was a loud mou-, um "**bold** in my opinions". I didn't mind, really.

Mrs. Lawrence took the time to write the subject on the board, "today we're going to cover one of my favorite subjects. The founding of Golnar."

"Isn't that just a myth," a random student asked, raising his hand and standing up.

"Yes, I suppose that it is a myth," Mrs. Lawrence laughed to herself, "However, 'Myth' does not mean false."

This statement made the entire class start clamoring to themselves.  
I couldn't help, but notice that Brandy was laughing to himself too.  
It was as if he knew the secret to the joke beforehand.

"You see class, 'Myth' is defined as 'a traditional story that is accepted as the truth', 'an improvable story' or even 'a common or shared historical experience'," Mrs. Lawrence explained with great pride, "in other words, any story that you hear is a 'myth', even if it is the truth. Don't they teach you vocabulary in English class?"

"Oh," the student sat down.

"The Origin of Golnar, this happens to be one of my favorite myths that happens to be true. You all will be the first to hear the story straight from the old archives in forty years," Mrs. Lawrence opened an antique book, "it begins a little over 300 years ago…

They say that Golnar was founded by Eight distinct families. The names of these families are: Hotei, Ebisu, Fukuroka, Jiro, Zaiten, Bisha, Aiku, and… forgive me class. The ninth name seems to have been smudged out in my copy. Anyway, these nine were the first to settle in this land, after the Pokémon, of course. Using the land's resources to their advantage they were able to build a small community that would then grow into our fine city of Golnar. Strange, it's smudged out here as well. Well, that particular family was the richest of them all because of William _ something?. I know that this book is old, but it can't be that old.

You see, William had made friends of Kubbi when they were both very young. They were that way for his entire life. If Kubbi had only one master, it would be William. No, she was not captured. The Pokéball was not even conceived for another 200 years. Pokémon and humans lived in a much different culture than we do today. If a Pokémon had a master, it would be simply because they chose to have one. Anyway, with Kubbi's help the town had prospered. Unfortunately, a dark shadow loomed across the land. An evil Pokémon of unknown origin appeared. This creature was so powerful, they say that it's dark flames could not be put out unless the creature willed it. Only Kubbi was able to keep the creature at bay, but she could never kill it.

Finally having enough, the settlers of the future Golnar came together and begged of the Silver Ninetales to give them the power to fight the evil themselves. Kubbi refused on multiple occasions, but eventually consented. She had one man from each of the founding families selected. They were each asked to select a Pokémon partner of whom they felt they could trust with their lives. These seven were then bestowed the powers to protect Golnar with their lives and for lifetimes to come."

"Seven," I asked "but weren't there eight?"

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Lawrence nodded, "however, Kubbi was the only one that William trusted, but he did not wish to be bonded with her."

"Why not?"

"No one knows the exact reason why," she closed her book, "Personally, I think that it was because William didn't want to sacrifice her… so romantic."

Mrs. Lawrence swooned ever so slightly into her own hand, with the hand holding the book covering her heart. The entire class looked at her like she was a nut job.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself," Mrs. Lawrence replaced the book with the worksheets on her desk, "I'm not going to be reading the entire legend for you all. I'm going to give you all fifteen minutes to both read and answer the questions on these sheets… And no helping each other. This will be for individual grades."

The whole class groaned at this, but that's normal.

"I'm totally gonna pass this," the fat kid in front of us stated.

"A little confident today, aren't you Buddy," Mrs. Lawrence slapped a sheet down on his desk, "considering you have been failing my class."

"What? How can that be," Buddy stood up, wearing his desk as his belt. This got the whole class laughing, myself included. Buddy Hotei was one of those students that you would never expect to be of High Class. Good thing too. He never was good with anything as far as I knew. He was what us in High Class call, Charity Heirs.

"Well…," Mrs. Lawrence didn't have the heart to finish that sentence and continued passing out the worksheet.

* * *

"Jump higher!"

"(Believe me, if I could then I would.)," Tyler chirped.

"Quit complaining and just do it," Rio stated what had to be his favorite line.

Even I had ta agree dat Tyler couldn't jump any higher. He ain't like me. He's got limitations.

I watched as Tyler did his pointless practice jumps. He reminded me of a video game character that some nerd (I mean, someone far less active than I was in life) played that couldn't double jump. I mean sure, he can run faster than me, but he can barely jump two feet into da air. He'll never be able ta do a triple summersault with a 180* twist at dat height. After dat height, his jumps slowly lowered.

"(One more time…)," Tyler said before he hopped and tripped, "(Okay… I'm done…)"

"(Are ya feal'n okay?)," I decided to walk up to help him up. He didn't need it.

"(I just spent all day training. Exactly how do you think I'd feel?)"

"(I'd feel like do'n a marathon!)"

"(Well, I'm not an exercise freak like you!)"

"(True, but our Pokémon bodies work differently than when we were human.)," I explained as I stretched my sore unused muscles, "(For example our Blaze abilities should allow us to become stronger when our health is low.)"

"(Sounds a lot like Terry's Overgrow.)," Tyler seemed ta smile for a second, but quickly got back ta his emo act. If I remembered correctly, Terry was da name of his missing Treeko friend. I knew dat he misses him, but I didn't think dat was de reason dat he was so down. Especially, when he forced back a yawn.

"(Tyler? How much sleep have ya been getting lately?)"

"(No less than usual…)"

"(Which looks 'bout seven hours tu little.)," I crossed my arms, "(Do ya know how dangerous sleep deprivation is? Especially to a Pokémon with your genetic conditions?)"

"(My what…?)," he yawned, "(what are you talking about?)"

"(Look, you're gonna have ta trust me on this.)," I said as I picked him up, "(you shouldn't be train'n if ya didn't get enough sleep anyway.)"

"Blare," Rio cocked his head, but then sighed. He knew better than anyone that when I wanted to stop training, then there had to be a good reason to do so, "okay, so what's wrong with him now?"

I took a moment to pull down my eyelid and roll my pupils behind them.

"Tired? Since when has that stopped you?"

I slashed at my own neck and shook my head. I pointed at Tyler, who was barely able ta hold his own head up at dis point.

"Here let me see," Rio bent down to examine the Torchic, "well, his eyes are red."

"(Would you get out of my face?)," Tyler groaned.

"Okay, let's call it a day."

"(Good, then I'm going t-)"

"(Miiiilkshaaaaake!)." I heard a Torchic sing those words. Tyler shuttered in my grip.

"(oh… crap…)," Tyler, despite his lack of energy, had his bloodshot eyes shoot wide open at his guests.

"(Oh no, Milkshake!)," the little Torchic started running the instant she saw him.

"(Milkshake?)," I looked at Tyler.

"(You might want to run…)"

"(Why would I want ta-)"

"(Let go of Milkshake, you red demon!)," the Torchic leaped in da air for a Scratch attack.

I dodged it in time, but those Torchic are fast. She kept on leaping at me as if we were in a real battle.  
It was a good thing dat I spent da last hour or so staying still. I needed all da energy I could spare, just ta keep from be'n hit.

"(Fia stop that!)," out of no where another Torchic drop kicked the first one, "(can't you see that she's trying to help Milkshake?)"

"(Sorry Siggy.)," Fia recovered rather quickly for a Torchic.

"(It's not me you should be apologizing to.)," Siggy sighed, "(Sorry that we came unannounced like this, Milkshake. If we knew that we'd be rented today, then we would have given you more of a warning.)"

"Okay, what's going on, Blare," Rio scratched his head at what he saw,"where did you two come from?"

"Sorry about that, mister." A pair of twins came walking by.

"This is a restricted area. You'll both have to leave."

"It's okay," the same twin said, "we're family. I'm his Aunt Kayla and this is his Aunt Christen."

"Hi, I'm sorry…," her twin stepped up to pick up Fia, "I let her get away from me."

"Look, do you know how many people had come by saying the same things you two did."

"I told you he wouldn't believe us," Christen stepped back.

"But you're the one who-," Kayla started, but was interrupted when Christen tripped. Kayla had to catch her sister, so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ow my ankle," Christen whined, dropping Fia on the ground.

"Oh, no," Rio took a moment to examine the girl's ankle. The dummy.

She might have fooled my brother, but she couldn't trick my daredevil senses.  
I know how ta fall without get'n hurt. She faked dat trip, same with da injury.  
It wouldn't be da first time dis week, but Rio is tu kind hearted ta care.

"I'm okay…," she said.

"No, you shouldn't walk on it," Rio smiled lifting her quite suddenly, "my sis, taught me that walking on a twisted ankle will only cause major swelling."

I didn't teach him that. The doctor yelled at me fa weeks about it before he forced me into a coma 'til it healed.

"We need to get her to the nurse's office," Rio looked at me, "Blare, could you watch the Torchic until I get back."

"(I'll roast anyone else who tries to get past me.)," I puffed out a flame to prove my point.

"That'a girl," Rio laughed as he took the little faker and her sister back to the main buildings. Both of them had left their Torchic here.

"(Let me guess… your masters are going to come back for you two.)"

"(They're not our masters.)," Siggy explained, "(they really are his aunts and we're just old friends of Tyler's.)"

"(Is that so?)"

"(You can ask him yourself.)," Siggy pointed at Tyler, but he was fast asleep, "(or maybe not… but I am telling the truth.)"

"(How do ya expect me ta believe you?)"

"(How do we know you wont eat him!)," Fia spat at me.

Siggy sighed to herself and stepped forward.

"(I swear on the Kimon that we're telling the truth.)"

"(How da hell d'ya know about da Kimon?)"

"(What Pokémon wouldn't know?)," Siggy looked at me a little more closely, then laughed, "(Oh, I get it. You're a Reborn too?)"

"(How did…?)"

"(Only humans don't know, but you're a Pokémon. So you must be a Reborn.)"

"(Okay, I'll believe you.)," I started to lead them to Milkshake's Mansion, "(just don't go spreading it around, okay.)"

"(Siggy, what's a Reborn?)," I overheard Fia ask, "(and what do they have to do with humans?)"

"(Simply put…)," Siggy whispered, "(they're humans that the Legendaries believe needed a second chance at life.)"

"(You know, I am Reborn, but I ain't deaf.)," I smirked at them, then remembered that Tyler was looking for the Kimon, "(But since we're asking questions: Do ya know how ta find da Kimon?)"

"(Why would you ever want to find the Kimon?)," Fia shuttered.

"(What Fia means is… the Kimon are dangerous.)," Siggy glared at me, "(there's a reason that humans don't know about them.)"

"(What do ya mean 'them'? Do ya mean dat there's more dan just one?)"

"(Whoops…)," Siggy covered her beak.

"(Please, tell me everything you know.)"

* * *

Dun dun dun.

Review time.


	75. Founding Father's Day

Longest… chapter… ever.

Seriously, you will need to make some time to read this one.

Spend some time with your Pops, Dads, and Fathers first.

This chapter will still be here when you get back.

You'll see why almost immediately.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Being quick to judge only means that you'll be quick to be judged.

* * *

"(And I'm not telling you anything else.)," Siggy sulked.

"(Thank ya kindly.)," I bowed to the little Torchic, "(you've been a great help.)"

"(Wait, I've told you all this and you…)," Siggy tilted her pretty little head, "(are you really a Reborn?)"

"(You can trust me. I will not abuse this information.)," Blare waved a friendly claw in the air, "(I'd tell ya some of my secrets too, but ya'd neva believe me.)"

"(Can you really say that after what I've told you?)"

"(I suppose not.)"

"(Now if you don't mind I need a nap myself.)," Siggy hopped onto the higher levels of the 'mansion', where Tyler and Fia were currently sleeping. She made herself comfortable in some hay near the two of them and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

I opened the wooden door only to find Jay-jay standing there. Her feathers were covered in black soot. She was breathing as if she had been running around all day. In her beak was Dad's pendent.

"Jay-jay, where's Dad…?"

"(Master's gone.)," Jay-jay dropped the pendent, "(We couldn't stop him…)"

"Why do you have that," I unlocked the screen door.

"(No, stay inside!)," she picked up the pendent and threw it at me.

"(You have to use that! Please, let me protect you!)"

"Where's Dad? What did you do to Dad?"

"(He's gone! But he told me to protect you!)"

"Go get Dad you dumb… bird," I slammed the wooden door.

"(Wait! Young Master!)"

"Don't come back without Dad!"

"(A little harsh, don't you think?)," someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh," I turned and was greeted by a fuzzy pink face, "what are you?"

"(Don't play dumb Johnny boy.)," the pink cat zipped its way around me, "(you know who I am.)"

"Are you a Mew," I awed, I had heard about this Pokémon, "you look a lot cuter than your pictures."

"(Helloooo!)," Mew knocked me on the head, "(is anyone home?)"

I reached to pet the Mew.

"You're really real and so soft," I tilted my head, "but what are you doing here?"

"(By Arceas, you really don't remember do you?)," Mew leaned back as if it fell into an invisible chair, "(Well, I don't have time for this.)"

Mew swished closer to me and flicked me between the eyes.  
I fell backwards and rolled onto my butt.  
My head felt heavier for some reason and…

I remembered now…

"(What the hell do you want, fuzzball?)," I crowed at Mew.

"(There we go.)," Mew flipped, "(Now that you're back to your senses, how are things going?)"

"(Oh swell. Peachy. Everything's going marvelous.)," I sarcastically laughed, "(How the hell do you think I am!)"

"(I kind of meant for your search for the Phoenix Gate, but thanks for letting me know.)"

"(Sorry, now's not really a good time.)"

"(Did you just apologize?)," Mew placed a paw to my head, "(are you sick.)"

I sat down, "(I haven't seen the gate yet.)"

"(Okay…)," Mew backed up.

"(What's wrong?)"

"(I was about to ask you that.)"

"(This was the first sleep that I've gotten in a while.)," I sighed, "(I'm still tired and I was sort of hoping to see him…)"

"(So that's it.)"

"(What's it?)"

"(The very core of your anger is towards your father, isn't it?)"

"(Like hell it is!)," I snapped.

"(You felt betrayed when he didn't come back, but you kept those emotions bottled up.)," Mew explained while projecting a physical form for his metaphor, "(and in turn, you subconsciously let loose your anger on anything that reminds you of him.)"

"(You don't know what the hell you are talking about!)"

"(Then why did you run away from the campfire when you quoted him?)"

I was about to answer Mew, when I realized that the cat was right. I couldn't say anything against what the little furball said. On the other hand, how did Mew know about that?

"(Your father was a good human, John.)," Mew floated closer, rubbed me on the back and continued, "(even when I took him to the other side, the only thing he thought about was you and your mother.)"

"(Wait, back up a minute.)," I stood up to face Mew, "(You took him to the other side?)"

"(Now, I know what you're thinking,)" Mew scooted away for a moment, "(however, I didn't kill him.)"

"(No, but you could have brought him back.)"

"(That's true but…)"

"(But? But what?)," I stomped to my feet, "(Why didn't you bring him back?)"

"(He just didn't qualify to be a Reborn.)"

"(Didn't qualify! Why the hell not!)"

Mew sighed, "(He lived a full life, he bore no regrets, and his purpose was done.)"

"(What do you mean he bore no regrets?)," I felt angrier than ever, "(He swore to me that he would come back. He promised me.)"

I jumped Mew with a few Scratch attacks. Mew was caught off guard at first, but I had somehow missed. I didn't let that discourage me. Actually, now that I think about it. I think that Mew was egging me on the entire time. It turned into a sick game for Mew's amusement.

"(That's right, let out all of your anger.)," Mew giggled as he dodged my attacks.

I shot a few Embers at where Mew was going to dodge my Scratch attack. They still missed somehow. Mew flicked his tail between my legs and I landed on my face.

"(You done yet?)," Mew smugly floated down as if he was laying on the ground with his head propped up, "(because if you are then know this: even if your father did come back, he'd just wind up with more regrets.)"

"(How would you know?)," I glared at him.

"(Trust me. I have lived a few lifetimes more than you.)," Mew smiled, "(I'm willing to bet that you feel a lot better now, don't you?)"

I took a moment to think. Strangely, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and my mind.

"(See? Letting out all of that anger was good for you.)"

"(I guess…)," I sighed, "(but I still don't understand something.)"

"(And what's that?)"

"(What happened to my dad?)"

"(It's not my place to say.)," Mew looked away from me, "(But I guess that if Kubbi can't tell you, then I guess that it's up to me.)"

"(Tell me what?)"

"(There's a reason that I couldn't let you move on, John. It wasn't just because you had regrets or that your life was cut short.)," Mew looked at me as seriously as he could, "(By just being alive, you help to protect the world from a dark force.)"

"(Is that what killed my father?)"

"(I'm not completely certain, but it is very likely.)," Mew floated over and through the door where I had kicked Jay-jay out, he came back with Dad's pendant, "(Your father's partner brought this to you for a reason. It's more than just something left by your father and her.)"

I took the metaphysical pendent from Mew's paw. It's funny how my wings act like hands in the dream world.

"(This is what he was killed for…)"

* * *

"Tyler, wake up," Karen shook him awake against my best efforts to stop her, "we figured it out."

Tyler groggily glared at Karen. Both Fia and Siggy stayed perfectly asleep.  
Brandy had let Phineas out a little bit before and he stood beside me.

"Sorry, but it's important," Karen held up a sheet of paper. Obviously, she wanted him to read it himself.

"(I think that what I was dreaming about was slightly more important than your homework.)," Tyler would have burned da page if Brandy hadn't spoken up.

"I'd have to disagree with this one, Tyler," Brandy took out one of their school books, "we know who Youko is."

"(Really?)," Tyler's attitude did a 360, "(Who was he?)"

"Look. He's on Mrs. Lawrence's test."

"(I'm dyslexic. Remember?)"

"She can't understand you, remember," Brandy mocked Tyler's voice.

"(Just tell me who this damn bastard is already.)"

"Was," Brandy corrected me, "Youko used to be a very evil Pokémon. He's the reason why Golnar is so strange to outsiders."

"What do you mean," Rio returned through da front entrance.

"Where were you." Karen crossed her arms.

"I was taking some girls to the infirmary."

"Oh really? Again," Karen rolled her eyes, "do you fall for every pretty girl that sweet talks."

"We'll talk about how I screwed up later," Rio sat down, "so what is it about this town?"

"Before Golnar was officially founded, the settlers where plagued by a demon shadow that they called Youko," Brandy started drawing a picture into the dirt, "to stop him, they had to seal up the sources of his power." Brandy drew a monster surrounded by eight stick figures. "Apparently, when the founders bonded with their partners they became living seals to Youko's evil," Brandy finished by circling the monster drawing.

"(But if Youko was sealed away, then why did Terry think that I was him?)," Tyler thought to himself, "(does that mean that Youko's escaped the seal?)"

"I don't think that's possible," Brandy drew branches from the human stick figures, "according to legend, as the founders families get bigger, the stronger the seal becomes. So I can only see the seal grow stronger over time."

Brandy continued to draw the branches in da dirt slowly, growing da circle surrounding da illustrated Youko. Da rest of us stayed deep in thought. Phineas especially concentrated on da drawing that Brandy kept scribbling. I could see da instant dat da little lightbulb clicked on.

"(I've got it!)," Phineas shouted, before he took off and ran over Brandy's drawing. Phineas stomped off the branches.

"Phineas! I thought that you were getting better at-" Phineas stopped suddenly to let Brandy know that he wasn't 'playing'.

"Oh, I get it," Brandy slapped his forehead, "there's still the chance that the families might have not been able to grow, so then the seal would become weaker too."

"(Exactly!)," Phineas danced.

"Great thinking Phineas," Brandy pet the Totodile on the head.

"(Suck up.)," I huffed, "(if that's true then why hasn't Youko gone a rampage.)"

"(Guess that's something that we need to ask him ourselves.)," Phineas shrugged.

"Guess the question now is," Karen thought out loud, "if Youko was able to escape then why hasn't he gone on a rampage?"

"Guess the only way to know that," Rio shrugged, "is to ask Youko."

"(I never realized how much I'd miss be'n understood.)," I sighed.

"(I think it's funny. It keeps us on our toes.)," Phineas laughed, wiggling a set of his blue toes in the air, "(Plus it means that these kids are smart on their own.)"

"Hold on," Brandy took a moment to redraw his drawing complete with the branches surrounding and connecting with each other, "Yes, that could be it. Maybe the seal didn't weaken at all."

"But you just said-," Karen tried to argue.

"I know what I said," Brandy looked up at Karen, then continued drawing until he connected all da branches together, "But what if the eight founders were unintentionally sealed with Youko?"

Looking at the picture as it was, da kid's idea didn't seem to be that crazy. I thought back to when Mr. Tight-britches first warned me about Golnar. It wasn't just cut off from the world, Golnar was down right sealed away. That's why it took three days ta go over a few miles of mountains. We went through a barrier that even the legendary strong Mr. Tight-britches couldn't get through.

"(Not just the eight founders, but this here entire city. While we were flying over da mountains, time seemed ta be warped. Dat must have been da seal dat them founders had put up.)," I said before I remembered the language barrier, "(Tyler be sure ya tell 'em all dat.)"

Tyler translated for me and Brandy translated for 'im. No one had a thing ta say 'bout dat.

After a long dull silence, Brandy spoke up again.

"Okay, let's try not to jump to any conclusions," Brandy stood up and patted himself down, "if we panic then we wont be able to think straight."

"You're right," Rio tried ta stay calm, he was failing. I moved my tail flame in front of 'im to help 'im in 'is endeavor. A few moments later, Rio was laying back completely relaxed. It didn't last very long, seeing as though he sat back up and pat me on the head for the effort.

"Thanks for trying Blare," he frowned, "but I think we need to get out of this town asap."

For the next moment, you could hear everyone asking 'what!' in surround sound.

"I'm sorry," Rio scratched his chin, "I shouldn't have been so blunt."

"Ya couldn't have been less blunt with a wreaking ball," I snorted, turning to Phineas.

Phineas stood there with big eyes. I raised a brow at his expression (in a manor of speaking). I looked up ta see dat both Brandy and Karen had similar expressions. It took a moment ta turn around. What were they looking at dat made them all so silly look'n. I saw my little brother with another expression. I haven't seen 'im look at me like that since… oh no…

"Ruby?"

"You can talk!" Both Phineas and Tyler pointed at me.

I pointed back at them, "so can you!"

Obviously, I wasn't thinking. Had I been smart, I would have pretended ta be me possessing Blare's body again.

"Ruby, why are you back?" Lucky, my little brother's not that good at figuring things out.

"What's going on," Phineas grabbed at his throat, "why can we talk?"

"I'd be more shocked if this was the first time," Tyler sighed, "but why now?"

"(Milkshake?)," Fia yawned, waking up, "(is that you? You sound funny.)"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"(Okay…)," Fia laid closer to Tyler.

"Well, whatever it is," Phineas sighed in relief a little too soon, "seems to be over now."

"You'd lose dat bet," I scratched my head.

"Wait, but that's Ruby's voice," Rio backed away from me, "Sis? Is this your doing?"

"Why are you calling Blare your sister," Karen was slowly recovering from da shock.

"Because that's my sister's voice," Rio was tearing up, "she possessed Blare before, right Ruby?"

"Uh, yeah, of course she did," I laughed uneasily, it's hard thinking on your feet.

"But that doesn't explain why Tyler and Phineas are talking too, but not that Torchic," I saw Brandy look back down at Phineas. Brandy wasn't nearly as slow as da normal person. I think that he figured it out den, but he didn't want ta say it, "Why don't you take out your Magnemite and we'll see if it's effecting it too?"

"Okay," Rio shakenly took out the Pokéball, "Gizmo you're up."

"(No change in vocal patterns.)," the Magnemite sparked.

"Doesn't look like it effects him either," Phineas crossed his arms deep in thought, "it looks like it's only effecting… the three of us…"

"Strange, it hasn't lasted this long before," Tyler tried to get up, but Fia held on to his wing in her sleep.

I looked back at the ground, "It's the power of the Phoenix Gate. While it's being used, _certain _Pokémon will possess the ability to talk."

"So someone's using it right now?"

I nodded.

"And how exactly do you know this," Tyler questioned.

"Let's just say dat (a little birdy told me… huh?)"

"(Sounds like it stopped.)," Phineas blinked.

"(Dat was close…)," I sighed, rubbing my arms for warmth, "(Rio almost found out da truth.)"

"You were possessed by Ruby again," Rio pat me on the back, "You okay?"

I nodded. I needed ta do someth'n ta calm my nerves.

"(If I may make an observation.)," Gizmo floated down.

"(No, you may not!)," I growled.

"(It seems that the effects of the Phoenix Gate are only effecting Reborns.)"

"(We Know Dat Gizmo!)," I huffed a small flame at it.

"What did Gizmo say," Brandy whispered to Tyler.

"(I'm not allowed to say.)," Tyler shook his wing free of Fia.

"(I need to go for a run.)," I signaled to Rio so that he wouldn't worry about me. I overheard the last sentence that Brandy spoke.

"If what Ruby said was true, then that means that someone must already have the Phoenix Gate."

* * *

"Why isn't it working," I screamed. No matter how long I focused the Phoenix Gate on myself, nothing changed.

"Maybe it's broken," Louis suggested.

"(I hope not!)," Paki stopped eating his Pokéchow, "(I don't wantta be a Rattatta forever!)"

"Look even if it is broken, you'll become a Raticate again… someday."

"(Do you know how hard I worked to become a Raticate.)," Paki got back to eating, "(though the food here is pretty tasty.)"

"It's because you're younger now," I needlessly explained, "all of your senses should be fresher."

"(What are we going to do then?)," Sue spoke up, "(Your mother's waiting to catch you in the backyard and your dad's watching the front.)"

"There's no way you can sneak out, Jade," Lou sat down, "I don't want her to put you under again."

"It wasn't her," I looked away, not completely sure myself, "It was Uncle Smith."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Margret came in from behind the door, I hid the medallion quickly under my blouse, "Your uncle left long before you fell asleep, Miss Jade."

"How long were you listening in on us?"

"Little Miss you can trust me," Margret placed a hand over her heart, "I am loyal to the Mrs. but I don't believe that to be her."

"I don't know if I can trust you," I shook my head, remembering the dream that almost reprogramed my brain, "I can barely trust myself."

"I trust her Jade," Louis cutely pulled at my jeans.

"Please Jade," Margret lowered her head, "I'll even carry you myself if I have too."

I took another moment to think things through. I had to find Tyrone, he needed me. I also had to do this on my own, but I was still weak from lying in bed almost all week. I couldn't run on my own, let alone outrun my mesmerized parents.

"Okay, Margret you can help, but I need you to wait elsewhere while I talk to Lou."

"Yes, Miss Jade," Margret bowed just like she always did as she left. Not knowing that the next time she saw me would be a betrayal.

* * *

The fake Mrs. Dolly sat quite comfortably out on their deck. She had a perfect view of their rock garden. In her current state, she didn't truly enjoy it. It was only a false emotion that was programed into her by Smith. Her true purpose for being outside was to wait until Jade's programing was complete. (Even if she didn't know it herself.) Likewise, her husband would watch the front gardens, not knowing that he would be looking out for Jade as well. Servants would bring them their meals and the need for toiletries was deemed unnecessary. The only time that they weren't there was at night at which time both would see if Jade was still in her room and lock the door with the only copy of the key.

Tenma Smith had set it up perfectly this way. Even if one of the servants tried to help Jade, Tenma made certain that they would receive a harsh punishment. Of course, if Jade wasn't awake by his Battle with Tyrone, then he'd have no reason to worry after that. He only have himself to blame for why she didn't see his final bang.

Mrs. Dolly could hear the back door open. She turned but didn't see anyone at first. In the corner of her eye she spotted a dark shadow but she ignored it.

"Mistress," Margret shouted from the second floor, Mrs. Dolly looked up, "Jade's trying to escape!"

"Oh, really," Mrs. Dolly stood up, "I think that I found her!"

Mrs. Dolly threw the plastic cup that she was drinking from into the bushes. She heard a couple of cries as two figures came out.

"You're so bad at playing hide and seek," she grinned at them causing them to freeze.

Mrs. Dolly stood there looking at the two of them from behind. They wore dark cloaks as if they were thieves in the night. The figure stopped and stood at her full height, a smaller one by her side. Mrs. Dolly knew that it was Jade because of her size. Mrs. Dolly stepped closer, but Jade made a break for it.

"Silly girl," Mrs. Dolly ran after her.

* * *

Told you it was a long chapter.

Almost 4,000 words.

Thank you and Good reviewing!


	76. Smith's Date

This is not an idealisticly good chapter.  
But I liked this Idea too much not to use it.

Tell me what you think at the end.  
Personally, I think that it's funny to see…

I've got to stop doing that.

Anyway, I need a small break from writing, yet again.

So if you feel the need call

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

If you are not comfortable enough to tell me the truth…

You are more than comfortable enough to tell me a lie…

* * *

"Mistress," Margret shouted out the window, "Jade's trying to escape!"

Jade's father overheard Margret's shouting and stood up to go and help his wife catch his daughter. He moved as quick as he could down the stairs. When he reached the back door, he passed by a small boy that looked like he was wearing a purple wig. He didn't think twice about it. His goal was to catch Jade, not Lou.

When Mr. Dolly reached the backyard he found his wife was still chasing Jade. Somehow she managed to keep her hood over her head and not trip over any of the rocky terrain. He stopped at the end of the deck as he saw his wife tackle Jade to the ground. The two of them landed face-down in the sand.

"I've got you now, Jade," Mrs. Dolly forced Jade to her feet.

"No you don't," the hooded figure squeaked.

"We just want what's best for you," Mr. Dolly stepped down the steps.

"I know Daddy," Lou's hood was ripped from his head.

"Lou," the Dolly's said together. They didn't have the mindset to register that Lou had mysteriously grown at least four years older.

"Now you're it," the older Lou laughed a little bit before he was forgotten almost entirely by his adoptive parents.

They ran back inside to catch Jade,  
not thinking twice about why Lou was suddenly as tall as Jade,  
nor who that smaller purple haired boy was…

* * *

"Hurry Margret," I shouted at her, throwing the Exeggcute in the car first, "Lou can't distract them for much longer."

"I know Miss Jade," Margret nodded, hurrying to the front of the town car.

"Wait for me," the purple haired child ran on all fours to get in the back with me, "you're not leaving me with those nutcase humans!"

"Quiet Paki," I hushed Paki who had crawled into the back seats. Margret then floored it to get out of there.

"Oh, I think that I'm goin-," Paki hurled.

I was disgusted at first, but I figured that it was worth suffering through to escape.  
I rubbed Paki's back hoping to calm his nausea. Too bad that it didn't help in the least.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town…

It was Friday night. Uncle Smith had been looking forward to this all week long. It was his last date for a lifetime (literally) and he wasn't going to miss it for the world (not that he cared for the world, but you get the point). Monday's battle was for Jade's enjoyment, not his own. This should be routine for him; greet her at the door, compliment her dress, have dinner, make pointless conversation, take her home, kiss, then leave and never call her back. Tenma chuckled at the silliness of it all. Humans were such ridiculous creatures who easily fit into little routines such as this.

Tenma went through his list:

*bottle of champaign √  
(To help calm her nerves. Should he unintentionally let something slip, she might be too drunk to take it seriously.)

*bouquet of roses √  
(To flatter her with and make a great first impression.)

*fancy french chocolates √  
(To fatten her up? No, keep her from ordering something really expensive at the restaurant.)

Personal items like:

*Wallet √  
(filled with money and his ID. Can't be Tenma Smith without them.)

*Pocket watch √  
(Not just a time piece. It contained an old photograph of "his grandfather" and family. An excellent conversation starter.)

*Pokéballs… √√√

Yep, everything that he'll need tonight. Just in case, he was also a few minutes late to pick her up. Believe it or not, this is considered as a curtsy. (Plus he found that females tend to be ready a little late to begin with.) He rang the doorbell, but he was greeted by a…

"(HEY, YOU! GET AWAY YOU INFERNAL SON OF A BOOT-LICKING SPITFIRE!"

Tenma hadn't been this shocked in a long time. No, not frightened, just "unexpectedly surprised". He wasn't able to keep a hold of everything he had. He made a split second decision to save the chocolates and as many of the flowers as he could. He heard the Jenny's fighting to get the Growlithe to stop barking. Tenma had now dropped the bottle of champaign and it shattered all over his shoes. Tenma only looked up when he heard the door slam shut.

"Oh, hello," Officer Jenny smiled at the sharply dressed man. She wore a shimmering blue dress with a white jacket vest that complimented her jewelry. Her blue purse was strapped over her left arm. It was hard to get out of the house without letting her partners attack her date. She took a couple of moments to fix her hair back into place.

"Bonjour Madamoseil…," Tenma paused when he realized that he didn't know what her last name was.

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer," she huffed, looking back at her pair of Growlithe, "I've never seen them so riled up before."

"These are for you," Tenma smiled when he realized that he didn't even need to use her first name.  
He lifted the gifts up for her to take, but she didn't react like most of the girls he's dated before.  
She smiled funny as she thanked him. She then left them on the stone stoop.

"Bye big sister," Jennie sang from the upper window, "Have fun on your daaate."

Jenny gave her sister a sharp look. Jennie had already slammed the window shut. Leaving Jenny to shift her death glare for her sister, into a pleasant (though clearly embarrassed) smile for her date.

"Sorry about that," Jenny laughed, "Sisters love to tease their siblings."

"I wouldn't know."

"I forgot, you don't have siblings," Jenny bowed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tenma frowned for a few moments, "I'm better off alone."

"Well, I wouldn't agree about that," Jenny took Smith by the arm, "I don't know what I'd do if Tarsa had killed my sister."

"I suppose that I'd want…," Smith stopped when he noticed that they had passed his car, "um, aren't we going to drive."

"I was thinking that we could walk there," Jenny sighed, "it's such a beautiful night."

"I don't know the night life always makes me uneasy," he lied, "you never know who you'll run into."

Jenny paused for a moment, this wasn't exactly the date that she dreamed about with the great Tenma Smith.  
Though in her defense, neither was it for Tenma. She decided to tease him a little, just to lighten the mood.

"Oh, so there is something that the great Tenma Smith is afraid of," she hugged his arm, pulling him in close, "don't worry, you'll be safe so long as your with me."

_…well, that's a new one… _Tenma subconsciously laughed.

* * *

"So, Paki was it," Margret asked after things had calmed down, "where did you come from?"

"Daw fowrm," Paki could barely speak with his sore throat.

Paki had stopped vomiting a few minutes ago.  
We figured that his nausea was calmed by him moving around inside the car instead of staying still.  
The Tarsas were the opposite, they had to stay in place so that they wouldn't wind up in the mess that Paki had already made.

"Oh, so you must be friends with Tyrone Bondell," Margret smiled.

Of course, Paki wouldn't know Tyrone by his name, but he nodded anyway.

"Glad to hear that you've made so many new friends," Margret smiled, "I can barely keep up with how many you've made so far."

"Truthfully, so can I," I laughed.

"Friends?"

"Go with it or else," I threatened Paki under my breath.

"Yes ma'am," Paki squeaked.

"Besides we're taking you home now," I continued to whisper to him, "keep quiet and you'll be free to go."

* * *

"Well, this is," Tenma wasn't sure which line to use, "unexpected-ly, quaint."

"Sorry, I figured that you've been to every fancy restaurant in town."

"I have, but here," Tenma tilted his head at the place in question, "I've never heard of this place."

Tenma tried to read the sign above the door. He knew how to read and write, but most of it was regurgitated information than actual knowledge. He only learned in the last decade how important actually learning was. At the moment he only knew the absolute basics.

"Caffy Pokestair," Tenma guessed.

"Café PokéStar," Jenny smiled as she read the sign out loud, "they have the best coffee and karaoke."

Jenny didn't seem to noticed that Tenma had mispronounced the name. This relieved Tenma a little.

"If you want to go somewhere else…," Jenny was about to suggest.

"No, it's just that most women I meet want to go to places like _Baie Abriko_ or _Gonar Gardens_."

"I'd never be able to afford something like that," Jenny stated, "besides I can't even read their menu."

_…Well, at least I could have read theirs…_

"If you're uncomfortable we can go somewhere else," Jenny offered.

"What kind of host would I be if I did that?"

"Host? Is this your first time on an actual date?"

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want to be served hand and foot," Jenny smiled at me, "I just want to have some coffee with you."

"That sounds wonderful," Tenma lied again, he hated coffee.

* * *

"I can smell it," Paki continued to move back and forth, "I'm home, aren't I?"

"We're almost there," I nodded, "but it will be a few minutes until we get to where you live."

"(We'll miss you Paki.)," the Tarsa's stated together.

"Miss me?"

"Well yeah, we… Hold on a second," I took a moment to close the window and turn off the intercom, "we couldn't have escaped without your help."

"Wait, why aren't you going to stay," Paki stood in the middle of the car, "isn't that why you ran away to begin with?"

"Sure, but as soon as I change you back, you'll be free to go."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I nodded.

Paki was about to say something else when he felt the need to vomit and started pacing the car again.

* * *

"And so I said to the guy…," Jenny's story was interrupted by Tenma's phone ringing.

They both paused as Tenma looked at the caller ID.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Tenma removed himself from the table, "What do you want, Third?"

"What's with that tone of voice," Bisha stated, "you know better than to do that."

"Well, you should know better than to call me while I'm on a date."

"Yes, but there's been some strange happenings with Milkshake."

"Look, Third," Tenma rubbed his temples, "I don't care what that little Torchic is doing."

"Don't make me angry Tenma."

"If you give me a heart attack now Third, it will be in front of Officer Jenny," Tenma warned him, "so you better listen to me for once."

Principal Bisha left a moment of silence on the other end.

"Whatever issue you have with Milkshake was caught on tape," Tenma reviewed, "so whatever paranoia that you have with that damn bird can wait until after my date. Until then, just deal with it and let me enjoy myself."

Tenma didn't give Bisha a chance to respond as he hung up the phone.  
To make certain that Bisha wouldn't be calling again, he turned it off.

Tenma then returned to the counter. "I'm sorry about that," Tenma groaned as elegantly as he could, "my boss has become paranoid lately."

* * *

When we got out of the car, Paki took measures to settle his stomach. He sniffed around for something quick to eat.  
The Tarsa took the time to assist Paki. Margret went to work at getting rid of the mess in the car.

I quickly knocked on the door to the neighbor's house. Sara was the one who answered the door.

"Hello Jade," Sara smiled, "pleasant seeing you here."

"Sara, where's Tyrone."

"He's out with his… Grandfather," Sara whispered the last part, signaling the people (that they were staying with) were not far inside, "is something wrong?"

"I…," I felt light headed all of a sudden. The last thing that I remember was a white flash and the wooden floor.

* * *

This was by far the most spontaneous dates I have ever been on. This particular human was not at all like the other women that I had dated. She was not whooed by any fancy gifts and she would not stop talking for five minutes. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the date. It just caught me off guard is all. The rest of the night we went to random places doing random things. She wouldn't let me buy anything for her. I almost resorted to begging her like a dog Pokémon (if not at least as a joke.). I even told her a few stories myself. Now it was late and I had to get her home. Currently, we were laughing at a joke she stated. Something about three nuns and a bar. I didn't quite _get it_, but I found that laughing would be less awkward.

"I had fun tonight," Jenny smiled as we stopped by my car. (Seeing as though, dropping her off at her house was not an option.)

"Yeah I…," I looked down at her hand to see if she was fiddling with her keys. Which was silly of me, since _she_ was dropping _me_ off, "I did too."

For the first time, I meant it. The date was strange, but enjoyable compared to my air-headed dates past.  
I actually had an intelligent conversation with her and some not so intelligent. Mostly started by me…

"I guess this is where I should be going," I fiddled to find my car key.

"Good luck on your battle Monday," she held my hand.

_…Now is my chance…  
…now is the moment, right?…  
__…I mean, Jenny isn't an average girl that would… _

_…Aw, hell with it…_

I stepped in closer to Jenny and kissed her.  
She was hesitant at first, but she kissed me back.  
Just like any other girl I had dated…

but she didn't shutter like the others would.

We stopped almost as suddenly as we began.

It was time to part.  
I had to say something…

"Good night, Benny," I smiled.

If only that wasn't it…

"Benny," Jenny stepped back for a moment, "My name is Jenny."

"That's what I said," it didn't register in my mind that I had said anything else.

Jenny stood there for a few seconds, staring at me.  
Surely, if I had made the mistake of calling her by the wrong name she would have cried, screamed…

slapped me…? Heck, one girl even stabbed me with a fork.

But Jenny was different. She laughed about it.

"That figures," she said, "all the good men are either gay or taken."

"Excuse me," I blinked for a few seconds, "I'm not taken… or gay."

"I really did have fun tonight, Mr. Smith," Jenny smiled at me, taking both of my hands and holding them up between us, "I hope that everything works out for you."

"But I didn't…," I couldn't speak, hard to find the right words when someone is kissing you. And Hell, was I being kissed.

"You're a great kisser," Jenny said well she backed off, "Benny must be a lucky woman to have you love her."

"But Be-Jenny!… Bernice and I are just… are less than co-workers. We don'-"

Jenny put a finger to my lips, "you need to stop lying to yourself, before you ever start lying to someone else."

She took her finger away and looked me in the eyes.

She wasn't sad or disappointed.  
Not in the slightest bit…  
Jenny was genuinely happy for me.

She meant it when she said that all she wanted was to have some coffee with me.

* * *

That's it!

Ps. In case you're wondering _Baie Abriko _is French for an Apicot Berry. The PokéWorld's version of an Olive Garden (I say).

Now Lou is 13, Paki is human, and Tenma was dumped… sort of…

Obviously, Tenma's plans had failed misserably and he's going to be in some need of stress relief…

Oh, shoot… Tyrone's gonna die

or worse…

Even worse than this joke…

Um, Three Nuns walk into a bar.  
Two run out.  
What happened to the third nun?

What are you talking about? They lost Nun!

Please excuse me… I need to… um… BYE!


	77. Red Revival

So anyway...

I saw three nuns in a row walk into a bar.  
They yelled, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

On with the story!

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

A house divided can never stand.

* * *

"What happened," I groggily woke up.

"You fainted Ms. Jade," Margret patted my head with a damp rag, "because you pushed yourself and ran out of energy again."

"How embarrassing," I groaned, seeing there was some more soup near by me, "they're not giving me special treatment, are they?"

"I offered my services to this household in exchange for letting you stay," Margret sighed, "but they refused saying that it was no trouble at all."

"I'm not comfortable with that," I grabbed the soup before Margret had a chance to do it herself, "I'd rather sleep in the car."

"Then I shall offer it again," Margret stood up to leave, "but short of disaster, I don't think they'll accept."

"Wait," I grabbed at Margret's dress, "is Tyrone back yet?"

"You've been asleep an hour or so," Margret shook her head, "but they haven't returned yet."

"And I'm sure, Paki is waiting for me somewhere, right?"

"No, he disappeared when we-"

"I'm back," Paki shouted from outside, scratching at the glass door.

"It's unlocked," Margret wondered, "why doesn't he just come in."

"Just go let him in before he breaks something."

Margret left the room to open the door.  
I'm not surprised that I could hear the two of them.  
This place was as small as the Bondell's burned down home.

"Paki, you're a mess!"

"Please let me in. I need to get Jade these."

"Give them to me," I heard Margret swipe something, "get yourself cleaned off before you come in here. We're guests in this house, so act like it."

Margret came back steamed, carrying some kind of weed.

"This is a first," I laughed, "I've never seen you that shade of red before."

"But you didn't see him, Miss Jade," Margret sat down waving that weed in the air like a fan, "He was covered head to toe with so much grime that I almost didn't recognize him. Mud covered feet, torn jeans, discolored skin, holes in his shirt and all of it topped off with twigs and leaves in his Muky purple hair. Oh, and he was holding this stinking weed like it was a bouquet of flowers."

Margret ended her rant by throwing the plant into the fireplace. Margret then went to the kitchen (which was literally behind the couch I placed myself at). She really didn't want to be near the weed. I took a few more spoonfuls of soup before I got up to examine what Paki had brought.

"I think I recognize this plant," I said brushing it off, "It is. It's a revival herb."

Mother had shown me once. Revival herbs are miracle workers that can instantaneously recover Pokémon and bring them back to full health. The only draw back was the awful taste and smell of the plant. It wouldn't work at all on humans, but Paki wouldn't know that. They're also a very rare plant to find in the wild. He must have looked everywhere for one. But why would he…

"AHHHH, PAKI," Margret zipped to the window, forcing it open, "What are you doing in your birthday suit!"

"I'm not wearing a suit," Paki shouted back.

"That's the problem," Margret turned to make sure I wasn't looking out the window, "put your clothes back on!"

"But they're dirty!"

"Don't look Jade, it's indecent."

_…nothing I hadn't seen before…_

* * *

"You did a great job today, kid." Gary frowned patting his son's head. Derrick was taken aback. He hasn't been treated like this since his grandfather was still alive (and that's saying something).

"Thanks, but…," Derrick paused, he wasn't sure how Gary usually treated Tyrone.

"(I'm still concerned…)," Nemean growled, "(You may have mastered one or two tricks as a Shishá, but this is a Pokémon Battle. Leo's the one who will do the actual fighting.)"

"I know," Derrick wasn't concerned, he knew Tenma's battle styles better than anyone. All Leo would have to do is follow his orders.

"Well, whatever you've got planned," Gary stopped at the edge of the trees, seeing the burnt down farm house, "you can't do it if you don't get enough rest before the battle."

"Yes sir. Good night, dad," Derrick waved as he walked 'home' alone.

Derrick and Nemean were used to this by now. Gary would say good-bye, get in his car and leave before they got 'home'. Then Nemean and "Tyrone" would sit together reviewing their day. This time, however, Nemean stayed behind to say good-bye much more personally to his son.

"Guess this is the end, daddy," Norma happily smiled with Gary's face.

"(I guess so…)," Nemean sighed, "(He does miss you.)"

"Can't you let him out, for just a second?"

"(No, I'm too old now)," Nemean shook his head, "(but since you're in control, could you try to explain to Sera that it wasn't my fault with the fire.)"

"I think that she already knows, Pop."

Nemean turned his head away from his son. Not just because Norma had already switched back, but because he didn't want Gary to see him pout.

"I suggest that you just apologize to Ma."

"(It ain't my fault.)," Nemean growled, "(Plus wasn't it you who decided to have me declared dead?)"

"What's done is done," Gary smirked, "Nemean helped rescue the kids and you're dead."

"(Or I could just change back now and make you a dirty little liar.)"

"Don't kid yourself, Pop."

"(You could at least humor me, you kno…)," Nemean stopped to sniff the air.

"Something wrong, Pop?"

"(No, we just have a few more guest at our temporary home.)," Nemean began the short walk back to the neighbor's house. He didn't lie to his son, but there was something about one of the scents that bothered him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. He recognized Jade's and that Exeggcute of hers just fine, but there was the scent of another Pokémon. One that he recognized, but could not quite remember where from.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sarah. We-," Derrick stopped when he saw who was sitting on the couch waiting for him, "Aneki?"

Lucky for him, the mutt took control for a bit.

"Tyrone," Jade sighed, it looked as if she was wrong, but it was better to play along, "did ya miss me?"

"Of course," Tyrone tackled Jade, his tail waving behind him, "I wanted to see you so badly."

"Okay, down boy," Jade pushed him off of her, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes Aneki," Tyrone sat on the ground like an obedient puppy waiting for a treat. This didn't make Jade happy one bit.

"Please don't tell me that you've been acting like this the entire time that I was gone."

"No," Tyrone put both of his fists in front of him, "I've been working hard to become stronger. I have a big match with Tenma tomorrow and we've been training all week."

"So nothing's weird happened that I should know about?"

"Define weird," Tyrone frowned at Jade.

"Never mind," Jade sighed, now convinced that her worries were over nothing. Well, about Derrick at least, "Why are you picking a fight with Unc… with Tenma."

"I didn't," Tyrone lowered his head, "They were going to kick Karen out of school if I didn't agree to the fight. And I…"

"Have no clue what you've gotten yourself into," Jade sat back down on the couch, "I've seen what he can do."

"Don't worry Jade," Tyrone took out Leo's Pokéball, "We worked out a strategy for us to win."

"Did you know that the Black Ninetales is-"

"Don't worry about it," Tyrone interrupted Jade, trying to explain, "Leo's Flashfire can nullify most of his attacks and-"

"No, it can't," Jade shouted, "that Ninetales's fire is not like a normal fire. It's part of his lifeforce. Water can't put it out and even Slugma can't stand up to it. If you send Leo out there he will die."

Tyrone fell silent. Derrick had heard enough. He comforted the metaphysical Growlithe as they switched control. He forced the legs to stand up, towering over Jade. One could see his emotion draping themselves throughout his aura. When he started to speak his voice was so low and ghastly, one would think that he was one.

"Did that _Son of a Bitch_ send you here," Derrick glared deeply at Jade, "Is that why you were gone for so long?"

That action alone was able to rekindle Jade's fears into full realization.  
She didn't let it phase her for more than an instant.

"For your information, Derrick," Jade now stood on her two feet, "he didn't. I want nothing to do with that monster."

"He's not going to take me back," Derrick jumped back, looking around to make certain that there weren't any 'traps' around him.

"You really think that's what I want," Jade got in close to slug Tyrone, "You can go to hell for all I care, just give me back my frien-"

Jade stopped. Derrick turned to see that it was because she spied Nemean at the door. Derrick wondered how much he had heard.

"(Oh, please. Don't stop on my account.)," Nemean turned around, but only to sit at guard at the door, "(But try not to burn this house down as well.)"

Jade lowered her fist. Derrick lowered his guard.  
The two of them were now forced to put up a truce.  
He was going to fight Tenma alone and Jade could do nothing to stop him.

* * *

"(So why are we here again?)," I asked Phineas.

"(Pops says that Ms. Kay is the expert when it comes to the Legends of Golnar.)," Phineas hopped his way up the stairs. I was having a little more trouble doing that, so I decided to take the stone sidings as my path. It had to be less tiring than hopping from step to step. I refused to be carried by anyone, even Brandy if he were here.

"(And she's the one taking us because…?)," I looked up at our caretaker for the night.

"(Karen has nothing to lose if she borrows you.)," Phineas skipped, "(Rio and Blare will cover for you, so hopefully she wont have to worry about being caught to begin with.)"

"(Sorry, I'd just feel a lot more comfortable if Brandy was here.)"

"(Brandy has to get back to work.)," Phineas looked back at me, "(We're just lucky that no one's been dumping anymore bratty Pokémon with my sister.)"

"(Who are you calling bratty?)"

"(Trust me, you're an angel compared to the brats at the daycare.)," Phineas suddenly looked down the steps.

"(What is it?)"

"(Sorry, thought I saw someone.)," Phineas scratched the back of his head, "(It was just a shadow.)"

"(You sure…?)," I had a bad feeling all afternoon. I'm not sure if it was just because Brandy wasn't here, or if it was because of what Mew had said. (Ironically, there was no reason for me to see Ms. Kay. In a way, my mother had already helped to confirm Mew's claims.) Anyway, I had a strange feeling like I was being watched all afternoon.

"(If you're worried about Youko then listen…)," Phineas paused. It didn't take me too long for me to figure out that Phineas wasn't going to say anything else. I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me, by not telling me. Phineas was able to figure that on his own.

"(If you listen carefully, you can still hear the background noise of every Pokémon out here.)," Phineas backflipped up the last few steps, "(If there was even the slightest bit of danger they'd run for the hills.)"

"(Show-off.)," I snorted to myself.

When we made it to the front door. Ms. Kay had opened it before Karen had a chance to knock.

"Good evening Karen."

"You have to tell me how you do that," Karen smiled.

"I'm not sure myself anymore," Ms. Kay laughed back. She then sniffed the air for some reason, "Do you smell honey?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe it's just my imagination," she stepped out of the way, "Please come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"How dare she," Buddy growled to himself from behind a tree, "No one's allowed near Milkshake. How much is she paying the school board?"

"Combee," a trio of Bug Pokémon fluttered nearby.

Two others were fluttering closer to the house and the last one was tucked away on his belt. These were the only Pokémon that Buddy could raise without a problem. Any others would be neglected, malnutritioned and/or otherwise would runaway. In turn, they were also very loyal to him. Despite him being a 'charity heir', Buddy also had one unique special privilege. He was allowed to carry a full set of Pokémon. You'll see why later though, even if you can't already guess.

"I wanted that Torchic," Buddy dug his nails into the tree bark.

"Bee," Buddy's Combee were honestly concerned for their master. He didn't normally act like this.

"Nothing against you guys," Buddy turned around and pet one of them on the head.

He stopped when he spotted something. It was nothing special to any naked eye.  
Heck, random Pokémon have thought that the thing was human garbage.

To Buddy, however, he saw something special, like gold. He was drawn to it.

"What is that," he slowly walked over to the thing.

The little bit that stuck out of the ground seemed like an ordinary cloth. The rest of it was buried underground. Stepping closer to it only made him desire it more than he wanted anything else. What was the cloth connected to? Temporarily obsessed with the thing, he started digging on his own. He only found more of the cloth. He kept digging until he was in an almost trance like state. He only stopped once when one of his Combee bumped him gently, reminding him that they were still there.

"Oh," Buddy only had a little more to go, "Combee, use Gust."

The Combee positioned themselves and happily did as their master asked of them. The winds that they caused loosened the thing, it flew into the sky. Their master desperately grabbed at the thing that had been flipped into the air. Once the winds died down, Buddy had his prize grasped in his clutches. When he examined it, he saw it as nothing more than a regular sack. Sure there was a golden tie to the sack with an emblem of a fat man holding a fan. That however was the only part of the thing worth any normal monetary value. Without it, one wouldn't think twice about it. He took a small look inside. He wouldn't believe what he saw. The sack had much more room in there than it looked like it should.

"(It's about time you found me, Hotei.)," a red spirit formed itself within Buddy's line of sight, "(you're not Barry Hotei… Who are you?)"

* * *

Thank you now please review.

**Warning: **Upgraded Founders List…

Decedent: (1) Unknown  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Unknown  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (2) Aiku Family  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Hammer/Mallet  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (3) Bisha Family  
Owner: Principal Manny Bisha  
Artifact: Spear  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (4&5) Jiro & Fukira families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Pink")  
Artifact: Scroll  
Partner: Dargais  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Is able to see and draw out the future, but doing so will cause a great amount of strain to the body. Under normal circumstances, the user must give up an equivalent amount of their life. But when combined with the Gourd of the Fukira family the life exchange is essentially canceled.

Decedent: (4&5) Fukira & Jiro families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Blue")  
Artifact: Wine Gourd  
Partner: Celtnis  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Accelerates healing in exchange for an equivalent of memories. Say you break your leg (which normally would take a month or two to heal), then you lose the memories that you have of the past month. If a body part is irreparable naturally then it can not be healed. Where as if they need a day to "rest and recuperate" like "Pink" would then they'll lose a day's worth of memories.

Decedent: (6) Zaiten Family  
Owner: Bernice Zaiten (aka "Benny")  
Artifact: Sitar  
Partner: Ignu  
Species: Chattot  
Power: Is able to manipulate sound in order to "confuse" the minds of Pokémon and essentially control them. (Much like the Pied Piper, except more out of annoyance than enjoyment.)

Decedent: (7) Ebisu Family  
Owner: Eddie Ebisu (called "Ebisu" by elder members)  
Artifact: Fishing Rod  
Partner: Loumirako  
Species: Relicathe  
Power: Water summoning and manipulation. Loumirako is able to battle using the streams of water that Eddie summons. There is no known side effect for using this relic's powers as of yet. Where ever the water comes from, it clearly also returns there when Eddie is finished borrowing it.

Decedent: (8) Hotei Family  
Owner: Buddy Hotei  
Artifact: Sack  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown


	78. Whom Shall I Fear?

I've been watching way too many Looney Tunes lately…  
I didn't even realize that I seriously messed up the timeline.  
You wont see how until next week though, so until then don't worry about it.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out of it alive.- Bugs Bunny

* * *

"I'm sorry that I'm not much help, Karen," Mrs. Kay apologized again, "I just can't seem to remember anything anymore."

"(Well, if that doesn't sound familiar…)," Phineas sighed to himself.

"(Yeah, I get it.)," I stood up to head for the door, "(She's not going to be any help. Can we go now?)"

"Would you like to see how Andrew is doing?"

"(Damn it.)," I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Of course," Karen jumped back up to her feet, "and I'm sure that Tyler would love to see his old friends too."

"(Double that damn it.)," I returned and sat back down, "(Haven't I already had enough Torchic exposer today.)"

"(Hey, Torchic are not that bad to be around.)," Phineas winked at me, I cringed.

"(Easy for you to say since you're a Water-Type.)," I recovered rather smoothly… I think, "(if they bug you, you can just knock them out with one shot.)"

"(I suppose I could, but you need to lighten up.)," Phineas jokingly poked me on the head. He nearly tipped me over.

"(Watch it! When I evolve, I'll have hands and I'll show you how that feels.)"

"(Don't be in such a rush to grow up, Johnny boy.)," Phineas looked down at the ground, "(You'll never be able to go back.)"

"(Who cares?)"

"(Can't you just enjoy the body you have now?)"

"(Well, you're not trapped in the body of something you hate.)"

"(Actually, I'm terrified of Croconaw.)"

"(You're kidding right?)"

"(My first Pokémon was a Totodile, but after he evolved the little savage nearly bit my hand off.)," Phineas shivered, "(I never recovered from it.)"

"(Is that why you haven't evolved yet?)," I asked, mentally getting myself ready to face the swarm. Phineas answered as we started our way to the backyard.

"(No, I'm not going to be afraid of myself. I just have too little experience in battle to evolve. Simple as that.)," Phineas said as confidently as he could. Even without my gut telling me that what he was saying was a lie, I could tell by the way his knees shook.

"(Then why are you scared?)," I slapped/kicked him on the back of one knee. This caused him to fall down, but he quickly recovered.

"(I'm not scared.)," he lied again, "(though I am just a little nervous about it.)"

"(You've got jelly legs.)"

Phineas took a moment too look down at his shaking appendages, "(Okay, it frightens me. I don't want to change again.)"

"(You can't fight Nature, but Change is Nature.)," I quoted a verse that I read somewhere, "(All Pokémon evolve eventually.)"

"(Apparently someone hasn't been doing their homework.)," I looked up to find Enya, "(I will never evolve, Milkshake.)"

"(Good afternoon to you too, Enya.)," I didn't bother arguing with her, "(Can we skip the usual beating for today?)"

"(Why would I do that? You haven't done anything… _yet_.)," Enya then looked up and down Phineas, "(So who's this?)"

"(Phineas the Totodile.)," Phineas spoke before I could say anything, "(nice to meet you young one.)"

"(Excuse me?)"

"(Did I say something wrong?)"

"(Enya is a lot older than she looks.)," I said, forgetting girl taboo number 4.

"(Okay, now you die!)," Enya attacked me with her usual scratch attack. This time I saw it coming so I could dodge it… had I enough sleep the night before that is. Phineas picked her up, her head in his claws.

"(I demand that you put me down.)," Enya said without showing any negative emotions, "(or face the wrath of the true power of the Torchic.)"

"(Never a dull moment with Milkshake around.)," Banhi laughed coming closer to us, another Torchic under his arm, "(Is Siggy and Fia with you two?)"

"(Their owners left them at my place.)," I felt a weird sensation. It's because I had suddenly started considering Milkshake Mansion as my literal home. When did that transition take place? I had never really considered it before that moment. Heck, I didn't even consider it then. Being hypnotized to forgetting everything about who you were, can do that to you.

"(Oh… I hope that she wasn't seriously adopted.)," Banhi made a motion to bitting his ¿wing nails¿, "(I'm not sure if she can adapt right.)" He lie, a rather convincing lie, I'd admit. I wouldn't even have registered it as one if my gut didn't tell me that he was holding back his feelings for Siggy.

"(Don't worry, Fia will be sent back within the week.)", I joked, knowing full well what Banhi meant.

"(Really!)," the Torchic in Banhi's arms woke up from his depression. I now knew that it was Adian. I instinctively hid behind Phineas.

"(Good, you're feeling better Adian.)," Banhi set him back on his two feet.

"(Fia's coming back…)," Adian smiled happily, before glaring at me, "(but she wouldn't have left if it weren't for you!)"

Adian charged at me, but Phineas used his other claw to lift him off the ground as well. Before Adian had the chance to fight back, Banhi came up and forced Phineas to use the two Torchic as cymbals. That knocked them both out. I was left relieved.

"(Now that that's settled.)," Banhi chuckled as he took the unconscious Torchic, "(Jyrotika wants to have a word with you.)"

"(What could I possibly have done in the thirty seconds since I've arrived.)"

Banhi looked at me, who knows what he was thinking of saying at the moment, "(No, she wanted to talk to you about your birthmark.)"

"(I don't have a… oh, right.)," I made my way to the Combuskin coop. I had forgotten that the birthmark was actually the "scar" that I received from being reborn. Phineas being there might have been the only reason that I remembered it. Again, I didn't realize these things until later on.

Phineas followed me to the coop. Wordlessly, we had forgotten about our short conversation about our fears. Phineas with his fear of evolving and me with my fear of never doing so myself. How long before we had to face them?

* * *

Jyrotika was busy mixing something in a small bowl. From the smell of it, it had to be some kind of cousin to the Grandpa Muk she served me last time. I took a quick step back from her. She stopped what she was doing when she heard my feet scratch the wooden floor of the coop.

"(Ah, welcome back Mil… Tyler.)," she said, placing the bowl down behind her. Strangely she didn't look happy to see me, even as she hugged me as lovingly as she did when she saw me last, "(I see you're healthier than when you left. A few levels stronger too.)"

"(Well, Johnny's been training hard for his new masters.)," Phineas pat me on the head and extended a claw to Jyrotika, "(I'm Phineas by the way. I'm kind of Tyler's older brother, now.)"

I paused at the mentioning of Phineas being my 'brother'. Where did that come from? I didn't have much time to think about it as Jyrotika returned the introduction with one of her own. She motioned for us to sit across from her.

"(So, I see you've met another one like you. That's good.)," Jyrotika nodded to herself, Phineas and I looked at each other, "(Oh, don't think it was that hard to figure out. You both do horrible jobs acting otherwise.)"

"(It was only thirty seconds.)," Phineas said with a little worry in his voice.

"(Exactly. A real Totodile would have bitten my wing off before ever considering shaking it. Plus, us Pokémon measure time with 'counts', not 'seconds'.)," Jyrotika chuckled to herself, our faces must have looked funny to her, "(Don't worry. Who am I going to tell?)"

"(Yea, but how did you know that I knew?)," I asked.

"(Frankly, it didn't matter if you did or not.)," Jyrotika snorted, "(That's not why I wanted to speak to you. Well, close enough. It's why you have that 'birthmark', isn't it?)"

A moment of silence was my answer.

"(Would also explain why you were born white too.)," Jyrotika placed both of her claws on her knees, "(I hear that it happens, sometimes do to lack of translation (or something like that), when the subject dies with brain damage, Johnathan.)"

"(What did you call me?)"

"(What, you didn't seem offended when you're big brother called you 'Johnny' a few counts ago.)," Jyrotika knew more than she let on, and acted like it, "(or do you find it strange that I know you by your whole name.)"

"(Stop playing games!)," Phineas shouted, on the brink of starting an episode.

"(Sorry, it's just been so long since I've called you by that name.)," Jyrotika turned around and took some straw in her claws, broke them at just the right lengths for her purposes. She placed the straw carefully as she continued.

"(Of course you were only an angry child, last I saw you by that name.)," Jyrotika laughed at a personal joke, "(in some ways you still are. You never really knew my full name…)"

I recognized the shape that the straw formed long before she finished both talking and placing them down. On the ground was a shape that I had seen every day for over seven years. The one object that had not been erased from my memory. It was my pendant, my father's pendant. Only one other being could possibly know about it. I knew who she was. A tear came to my eyes, I couldn't admit it out loud.

"(You were too young to call me by my full name.)," she looked me right in the eyes. They compelled me to speak what she wanted me to say. I tried to resist, but a little voice in my head told me that I had to know.

"(…Jay-jay.)," I gulped as Jyrotika nodded at the name, "(I… Jay-jay, I'm…)"

"(Save apologizes for later. Where is it, Johnathan?)," Jay-jay pointed at the straw shape, "(Please tell me that it's at least safe.)"

"(…I'm… i'm sorry…)," I'm not even sure if I was answering her, or continuing what I was trying to say earlier. Jay… no, Jyrotika stood up to comfort me. (Jyrotika was not the Pokémon than she used to be as Jay-jay.) She held me close, sighing deeply.

"(Look Johnathan, I promised your father that I would protect you.)"

"(I take it that you two need a moment?)," Phineas cocked his head, having absolutely no clue what our relationship to each other was.

"(It would be nice.)," Jyrotika nodded, patting me on the back, before stepping back again, "(but it be better if I explained everything first.)"

* * *

Please review thank you.


	79. He's WHAT!

I can't believe that I'm already falling behind.

Okay, I also fixed that timeline thing that I mentioned in the last chapter.

School and my procrastinating, Um… I mean my "Writer's Block" is interfering again, but I will persevere.

My fortune cookie tolds me so…

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

Fears come in all shapes and sizes, but our reactions come in only a few.

* * *

"(And so after that, I ended up here… abandoned.)"

I don't know why she felt the need to add that last part.  
I swear it was to drive a stake of guilt into my tiny heart.

"(What made you decide to tell him all this now?)," Phineas had silently listened beside me, "(you obviously knew who Tyler was for quite a while.)"

"(I didn't think that I'd ever need to. I wanted him to grow a little more mature before I told him anything.)," Jyrotika took a look at me for my reaction to all of this.

"(I… I think that… excuse me.)," I got up slowly for the door. My childhood was now officially over.

Jyrotika had now explained everything. Why my father had to leave (how he died), why the pendant was so important, and why I was so freakishly special. She even told us what she knew about Youko. We came here for answers and boy did we get answers. Only now did we both know exactly how deep in trouble we actually were. Now, I knew that I had to grow up… and fast.

"(Hold on…)," Phineas stopped me, "(are you alright?)"

"(I'm fine…)," I said, drained of all my emotions, "(it's just a lot to take in. I need time to think.)"

"(Then at least let me come with you.)," Phineas offered.

"(No, it'd be best, if I was alone for a little while.)," I didn't give him time to object.

I had to be the mature responsible one. I would also have to repeat this story to others at least on seven other occasions. Please bare with me for now. Only the three of us knew now and it would remain that way as I (the only translator for the humans) would be taken out of the picture for a long while.

* * *

Karen here…

I had spent those minutes a little selfishly. I knew that Andrew was okay. I hadn't neglected him during this past week. It's just that… I needed some time off from this whole Youko thing. Even if it was just a few hours. I spent it brushing Andrew's fur. It amazed me every time how the flaming mane didn't hurt. If you knew anything about Ponyta, you'd know that this was a clear sign that Andrew trusted me. In a way, it calmed me down. I guess that's something that Rio and I had in common.

"How's that Andrew," I asked him softly.

"(Perfect Ma…)," Andrew nickered, Kiki seemed to laugh at it.

"I think that he's well enough to get out of those straps and walk by now," Ms. Kay informed me.

"You sure it's not too soon?"

"Please take them off," Ms. Kay smiled as she prepared to state her idea of a joke, "he's had the urge to run so badly that he's been swinging on these straps like a Mankey."

"Okay," I nodded patting Andrew one last time, "You ready?"

"(Well, it was nice while it lasted.)," he nodded.

"(Don't worry Andrew. You'll still be Ma's big baby boy.)," Kiki said something that sounded like it teased him. I knew that it did by the way that Andrew stomped to himself. I was so proud of Andrew. The two of them never really got along this well before. Luighseach must have been a good influence for him. When Ms. Kay released the straps, it only took Andrew a few seconds to steady himself, ready to get running again.

"(Finally!)," Andrew did a small tap dance, testing out his unused legs.

"(Be certain to take it easy.)," Luighseach neighed, stomping similarly, "(If the bones aren't set then they'll just end up breaking again.)"

"(Yes sir…)," Andrew calmed down quickly and took much more tender steps than what I'd expect. The old Rapidash must be rubbing off on him.

"You can take him on the trails if you'd like," Ms. Kay offered.

"No, I can't risk being seen with him," I placed my hand on Andrew, "Mr. Bisha may keep his word, but my dad is more stubborn than a wild Tauros."

"Then I'll have Luighseach accompany him instead," Ms. Kay opened the door for her Rapidash, she pet him as he exited the stall, "you'll protect him, wont you?"

"(But of course.)," Luighseach seemed to bow to Ms. Kay as he nodded. I watched the two of them walk off into the woods.

It kind of hurt. I was almost afraid that he wouldn't come back.  
Ms. Kay relieved me of my anxiety by patting me on the shoulder.

"Andy is in good hands."

I sighed at this. It was getting late. I had to get John back to school before Principal Bisha found out. He just might cancel the battle if he found out that I was the one who took Milkshake. I went back into the barn to grab my bag and pet Kiki good-bye. She wasn't there though. I became worried when she wasn't outside either. I moved to the coop to see if she was with John. I only found Phineas and one of the Combuskin sitting in there.

"Toto?"

"Phineas, it's time to go. Have you seen Kiki?"

"(No)," Phineas shook his head as he stepped out, "(Have you seen John?)"

It took him a moment to remember that I couldn't understand him.  
He pantomimed something as he asked again.

"(Have you seen Tyler?)," he asked, placing his claw as if he was patting some invisible table.

"Tyler," I guessed, he nodded in response, "I haven't seen him."

"(You haven't?)," Phineas looked worriedly back at the Combuskin inside.

"(I'll go get Banhi.)," she stood up, "(We will find him.)"

* * *

"(So, Jade, I take it that you know about Tyrone's little 'condition'.)," Nemean looked up (or rather down) at me. Even when lying down he's still taller.

I nodded at this, not saying anything about Tyrone's multiple conditions, "why do you ask?"

"(I'm just curious… why you aren't asking about it yourself?)"

"I think that you should leave it alone grandad," Derrick said it, I'm certain.

However, Nemean just wanted to say something. The only ones out here were Nemean, Leo, myself and the fake Tyrone. Paki and the Tarsa were inside being brutally cleaned by Margret. She would send them straight to bed afterwords. We've been sitting on the back porch quietly sipping (or lapping in Nemean's case) our drinks for almost a half hour. I was even considering talking about how quickly the grass seems to grow.

"(What? She didn't hear about it from you yet did she?)," Nemean tilted his head at his grandson, "(It's been over a week and she hasn't asked us anything.)"

"I just don't like to pry," I lied, staring intently on Derrick, "Plus I was indisposed for the past week. I remember you telling me that it wasn't because of the Phoenix Gate that you're like this."

"(Of course not, the Phoenix Gate's power didn't cause us to become Shïsá. We were a created long time ago.)"

"Do you really have to tell this story again?"  
Derrick groaned, Leo stood up to get closer to Nemean.

"(It all started shortly after the founding of Golnar…)," Nemean reminisced, "(Roughly near the time that the founding fathers were given their special gifts by the blessed Kubbi. Our ancestors… now, by "our" I mean Leo here as well. You understand?)"

I nodded at this.

"(Their names were Jeremiah Bondell and his partner Bootes. Our ancestors were simple farmers, not nearly as wealthy as the founding fathers. However, they desired to protect Golnar as well. More so, they wanted to protect their friend, the first founding family's head. For he was in the most danger.)"

"Why's that?"

"Be-causssse," Derrick rolled his voice in a matter that declared how irritated he was at me, "The first founding father was a mere peasant boy. It was an insult to their prides as nobel men to share the title of Heroes of Golnar with him. Even if he was the one who tamed the silver Ninetales."

"(He didn't tame her, Tyrone.)," Nemean growled, "(Such a term would inquire that Kubbi was wild to begin with. If anything William Lawrence was Kubbi's chosen one.)"

I spat out the drink that I was sipping at the moment, "Wait, hold on. Lawrence as in…"

"(That's right.)," Nemean nodded, "(But let me finish explaining before you jump to any misdirected conclusions.)"

"Yes, sir," I scooted to the edge of my seat.

"(Jeremiah and Bootes had witnessed the soul bonding ritual and decided to perform it on themselves. Of course, they hadn't had a clue about what they were doing. Jeremiah didn't know that an item was required to keep the contract between the two souls and was used as a divider to keep the souls apart. So as a result, Jeremiah and Bootes' became one soul in two bodies. In turn, Jeremiah had caused beings like us to come into existence.)," Nemean stood up to stretch his legs, he stood proudly in front of us as he continued, "(When Kubbi had discovered what Jeremiah had done, she pitted him. Telling him that the ritual had cursed the Bondell bloodline. Jeremiah's body had become a living 'artifact'. Like livestock, Jeremiah was no longer eligible to own himself.)"

"That's stupid," I said, "Just because he was no longer human he could be owned."

"It's not that simple Jade," Derrick said sadly, I noticed that he was physically sad, "Growlithe are naturally loyal. They naturally present themselves to serving others. If they have no one to serve, they'll die. Shïsá are no different."

"(That's exactly why Kubbi named our race "Shïsá". It means 'Guardian Dog' in another tongue. Like the statues of the Legendary Dogs that some people still keep around town. A Shïsá's purpose is to protect their masters, both the Aniki and the Aneki.)," Nemean paused a moment, "(The two have never changed, the human Shïsá can only be male. We don't know why. As such the Aniki is the person that we were born to protect. They aren't always of the Lawrence family, but it usually is. That has been our soul purpose from the beginning.)"

"So then when John died…," I didn't bother finishing the statement.

"John was also the last of the Lawrence family," Derrick looked almost like he was going to lunge over, "Smith… Damn him…"

"Tyrone, what's wrong?"

"(He must die…)," Tyrone growled to himself. I knew it was Tyrone, Derrick must have lost control. Although Tyrone didn't seem to be in control of himself.

"Tyrone calm down," I ordered him. Tyrone took a second to register what I said. He then frowned and stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. Shakingly, Tyrone crawled closer to me and hugged me.

"(I'm sorry… Aneki, he took my Aniki away from me.)," Tyrone slowly slipped his head into my lap. As far as I could tell, Tyrone had this bottled in the back of his mind. Losing John did this to him. He might not even realize it himself. I decided to do what I've done in the past. I placed my hand on his head. It calmed him down enough to sleep.

"(Just like a true Aneki…)," Nemean grinned.

"I guess," I sighed, "speaking which what exactly is an Aneki?"

"(Um… that's a little more complicated.)," Nemean coughed.

"How much more complicated could it be?"

"(It's not something that we can control, it just happens.)," Nemean's tail shifted to where his missing leg should be.

"Is it really that embarrassing?"

"(No, it's just… you might misunderstand. An aneki is the word for our…)," Nemean growled too low for me to hear him.

"Could you repeat that?" Nemean rolled his nose before he mumbled the same thing again. "(_our women…_)" I saw the expression on Leo's face go from confused to shocked in a mere instant. He had heard Nemean perfectly the first time, but he now understood what Nemean had said.

"It can't be that bad, Leo."

"(Only because, well, it means that you're my Aniki's future wife.)"

"Wife!" I stood up when I heard that. Luckily, Tyrone woke up from my shouting before I would have knocked him onto the floor.

"(Now calm down, I told you that we can't control it.)," Nemean and Leo lowered their heads and ears.

"(Please don't be mad at Aniki.)," Leo whined.

"What did I do," Tyrone looked back up at me. I turned to look straight at Nemean in the eyes.

"He doesn't know," I pointed at Tyrone.

"(Never told him.)," Nemean motioned to cross his heart.

"Told me what," Tyrone tilted his head now.

I took a moment to breath, "It's personal. Please, don't worry yourself over it."

"Okay, Aneki," Tyrone's tail wagged freely behind him. I sat back down.

"So why me?"

"(Like why we're always male, that remains a mystery.)," Nemean shrugged, "(it could be anything from fate to looking in your eyes to… oh, I don't know… hitting him in the face with a toy firetruck.)"

"I never did that!"

"(Oh, I know. It's just a funny memory I have of my own son.)," Nemean chuckled. Nemean was about to tell his next story when Tyrone's phone beeped.

"Hello," Derrick took control quickly for the immature side of Tyrone, "Who? Karen? Uh… Leo?…"

Derrick quietly listened for a while longer as a I heard a girl speaking on the other end. He obviously had no idea what the girl was saying. When she was done yelling, Derrick put the phone to his chest.

"Uh, Karen says that she needs Leo to find Milkshake."

"Oh really," I sneered, knowing what Derrick didn't remember, "and just why does she want your help?"

"(We had found him last time.)," Leo barked, hopping to his feet, "(I could smell him when no one else could. We should go.)"

* * *

Please Review if you can. Thank you.

**Warning: Spoiler Alert: **Upgraded Founders List…

Decedent: (1) Lawrence Family  
Owner: None  
Artifact: Unknown  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (2) Aiku Family  
Owner: Unknown  
Artifact: Hammer/Mallet  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (3) Bisha Family  
Owner: Principal Manny Bisha  
Artifact: Spear  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown

Decedent: (4&5) Jiro & Fukira families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Pink")  
Artifact: Scroll  
Partner: Dargais  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Is able to see and draw out the future, but doing so will cause a great amount of strain to the body. Under normal circumstances, the user must give up an equivalent amount of their life. But when combined with the Gourd of the Fukira family the life exchange is essentially canceled.

Decedent: (4&5) Fukira & Jiro families  
Owner: Unknown (called: "Blue")  
Artifact: Wine Gourd  
Partner: Celtnis  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Accelerates healing in exchange for an equivalent of memories. Say you break your leg (which normally would take a month or two to heal), then you lose the memories that you have of the past month. If a body part is irreparable naturally then it can not be healed. Where as if they need a day to "rest and recuperate" like "Pink" would then they'll lose a day's worth of memories.

Decedent: (6) Zaiten Family  
Owner: Bernice Zaiten (aka "Benny")  
Artifact: Sitar  
Partner: Ignu  
Species: Chattot  
Power: Is able to manipulate sound in order to "confuse" the minds of Pokémon and essentially control them. (Much like the Pied Piper, except more out of annoyance than enjoyment.)

Decedent: (7) Ebisu Family  
Owner: Eddie Ebisu (called "Ebisu" by elder members)  
Artifact: Fishing Rod  
Partner: Loumirako  
Species: Relicathe  
Power: Water summoning and manipulation. Loumirako is able to battle using the streams of water that Eddie summons. There is no known side effect for using this relic's powers as of yet. Where ever the water comes from, it clearly also returns there when Eddie is finished borrowing it.

Decedent: (8) Hotei Family  
Owner: Buddy Hotei  
Artifact: Sack  
Partner: unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Power: Unknown


	80. Defying Gravity

Due to school starting up…  
(and me putting the "pro" in procrastinate)

I'm behind in my writings again.  
I cannot promise a chapter next week, but I will write like crazy anyway.

However, please enjoy this chapter.  
Be sure to reread Smith's Date in case you forgot some things.

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

"When I was asked, 'How far are you willing to go for 'a friend?''

I calmly answered, 'A friend in need is still a friend, you smuck.'" - Bridgett Folly

* * *

"(Woah!)," Leo covered his nose when we got out of the car.

"Something wrong," I asked Leo.

"(This place reeks of honey.)," Leo PUed.

"Ignore it," Derrick ordered, looking around the area, "I think I know this place."

"You should," I said, slamming the door behind me, "the Silver Shrine has been here for three centuries."

"It looks cleaner than I remember."

"Finally, you're here," a strange woman said as she came down the steps. She was dressed in fancy clothing, she was clearly the caretaker of the shrine or something, "…and I don't think that we've met before."

"My name's Jade," I said as we exchanged handshakes.

"My name is Ms. Kay," she smiled so warmly, "I'm the priestess of the shrine. I also keep a small farm up the hill… Are you alright child?"

"I'm sorry," I finally let go of her hand, "I've been coming here for years. I can't believe we haven't met before."

"You might have seen me once or twice, sweeping up here and there."

"Maybe…," I said, shaking off the weird feeling that I had. I made my way towards the steps.

"What was that all about," Derrick asked me as I passed by him.

"I'm not sure…," I shook off the feeling.

* * *

When she felt that it was safe, Margret lifted herself from hiding below the wheel of the car. She watched as the little miss, her friend and Ms. Kay walked up the steps. Margret didn't expect to see Ms. Kay at all. She didn't seem to have seen Margret. With the tinted window, it wasn't very likely. Margret sighed in relief, Ms. Kay didn't sense her. Ms. Kay didn't even flinch.

Then again, not being sensed also worried her. Margret still didn't let her guard down. Surely, Ms. Kay would have sensed something. However, Margret wasn't doing anything wrong. Surely, Ms. Kay wouldn't punish her for following her daughter's orders. Ms. Kay wasn't the kind who would…

* * *

To say the least, I didn't think that he would actually come. Ever since he was dragged into my fight with my father, Tyrone hasn't actually spoken to me. I especially didn't expect to see Jade. Leo did a quick sweep of the barnyard. John, excuse me, Tyler had apparently taken a walk all the way around the place.

"(He came around here. I smell Kiki too. She must have decided to join him, or follow him and…)," at this point he paused, sniffing harder, "(And then Nothing… I smell nothing here. No Kiki and no Milkshake.)"

Tyrone patted Leo on the head saying something that I didn't hear.

"(There's no scent, Aniki.)," Leo shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense," Tyrone crossed his arms, "they have to be somewhere."

"What's wrong," I asked.

Jade turned to speak first, but kept quiet as Tyrone explained, "The trail ends here. There's no scent to follow."

"How's that possible," I pondered.

"Could he have been picked up by someone," Jade asked Leo.

"(I would have smelled them if they did.)," Leo shook his head again. He then lowered himself and whined, "(I'm sorry everyone.)"

"It's okay Leo," Jade scratched him behind the ear.

"Is there nothing we can do," I asked, biting my thumb..

"I don't see how," Tyrone huffed, "we should get going."

"Excuse me," I half shouted, Tyrone tensed up, "You didn't give up this easily before."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't just wave my hand and make the trail appear," Tyrone shouted back.

"I'm just saying that this isn't like you," I raised my voice again.

"Now children," Mrs. Kay intervened, "Tyrone is right. If there is no trail, then there's not much more that we can do."

"(Leo, you're an expert on scents)," Phineas stepped up to Leo when I wasn't looking, "(Do you at least smell anything else unusual.)"

"(Well, there is a strong aroma of honey in the air.)," Leo confessed to him, "(but Aniki told me to ignore it.)"

"(We've noticed that scent too.)," Phineas turned to the humans, "(It's not that strong now though.)"

Jade was listening to the Pokémon more than she was to us. I didn't notice that…

I was too busy trying to figure out why Tyrone was acting so… stiff.

"Is it possible that their scents were covered up by something," Jade suggested.

"(I'd still be able to smell them even if that happened.)," Leo whined.

"(At least find out where that scent is coming from.)," Phineas suggested, "(Right now, it's our only clue.)"

"(But the scent of honey's coming from all over the place.)," Leo answered back, then his ears perked up, "(hold on…)"

Leo sniffed the air again.

"What is it Leo," Jade asked him.

"Forget it. Let's just go home," Tyrone huffed.

"Don't listen to him Leo," Jade stooped down, rubbing the back of Leo's ear, "he's not himself right now."

"(Jade, you know that I can't…)," Leo looked down as he stood up to leave.

Jade sighed at this. Leo was loyal to Tyrone, not her.

Defeated she stood up to say her goodbyes.

"I'm sorry Karen," she apologized, "I really thought that he was onto something."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"I do," she nodded.

Leo stopped for a second, looked up at his big brother.

I could have sworn that he grinned.

"(You know it's funny how little I can smell the honey now, than when we arrived… down the hill.)"

Jade stopped in her tracks. Quickly, she frowned and jerked Tyrone back by his collar.  
She started whispering something into his ear. In the middle of it he shouted, "You wouldn't dare!"

Jade replied with, "Try me."

After a few more moments of threats, Tyrone finally caved.

"Fine, We'll go on your stupid wild Farfetch'd chase."

"Okay, Leo," Jade smiled, "follow that trail."

"(Yes ma'am.)," Leo barked and made a run for it. Jade followed him while dragging Tyrone behind her.  
Phineas was the next to go. He waved for me to follow. I decided to leave after him.

"Be careful," Ms. Kay shouted after we all left.

* * *

"Just where is he," Principal Bisha was pacing his office. No, not the school office, his "other office".

Bisha marched back and forth in that room. He had been waiting for hours for Tenma to finish his date and his cell was turned off as well. His anxiety was growing rapidly with each passing minute.

"It is strange that Tenma didn't get here before we did," a person outside the hidden office commented to himself. He stayed hidden in the shadows. Only Luomirako could hear him.

_~…I can't believe we're resorting to hiding and waiting again…~_

"We don't have much of a choice Luomirako," Eddie bit his lip, "We don't know where Bisha is keeping the hard copy. Knowing Bisha, he might have made certain that he was the only one who would have a copy."

_~…And he'd have it somewhere on his persons…~_

"Now you're catching on," Eddie raised a finger, "Just do that trick you did with me and find it."

_~…Well, except for one little detail…~_

"Do you mean…"

* * *

Earlier in town…

"I don't want to be served hand and foot," Jenny smiled at Smith, "I just want to have some coffee with you."

"That sounds wonderful…"

"Jeese," Eddie gocked at the sight, "who would have guessed that Tenma Smith had a thing for Jenny."

_~…It certainly seems that way…~_

"There's something bothering me though…"

_~…You mean like how Smith hasn't gone home the entire time we've been following him…~_

"No, it's this stick," Eddie pulled the branch in question out from under him.

_~…How long have you been carrying that?…~_

"I think that it's poison oak," Eddie answered as he started scratching himself.

_~…And I suppose you wish for me to wash it away for you…~_

"If you wouldn't mind," Eddie smiled, taking out his Artifact and drawing a small circle in the dirt.

_~…I wont bother asking how you survived before you inherited me…~_

Several hours had passed since then…

_~…No matter how long you stare at them…,~_ Luomirako swam his metaphysical body around Eddie's, _~…this date will be nothing more than that…~_

"No, something will happen," Eddie scratched his arm, "I can feel it."

_~…Are you certain that is not the oak talking…~_

"I don't feel it here," Eddie moved his hand from his arm to his stomach, "but here."

_~…Really…?…,~_ Luomirako slipped his way through Eddie's stomach.

"Gah," Eddie shuttered, despite not feeling anything, "Don't do that!"

_~…Just as I thought, the poison's spread to your whole torso…~_

"The only thing that spread through my torso was your violation!"

_~…Eddie quiet. Smith's on the move…~_

Eddie listened quietly as he overheard the conversation between Smith and Third. Or at least Smith.

"If you give me a heart attack now Third, it will be in front of Officer Jenny," Smith warned him, "so you better listen to me for once."

Smith paused at the silence on the other end.

"Whatever issue you have with Milkshake was caught on tape," Tenma Smith reviewed, "so whatever paranoia that you have with that damn bird can wait until after my date. Until then, just deal with it and let me enjoy myself."

* * *

And so that leads us to the present time…

"(Just as I thought…)," Leo grinned, his tail wagging happily, "(All the scents of honey converge here and lead in a single path.)"

"(Great job Leo.)," Phineas happily jumped for joy.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," Tyrone frowned.

"(Can he…?)," Phineas stopped hopping, looking to Leo for the answer.

"(No, we just have that close of a connection.)," Leo lied for us. Sadly, it was more of a lie than he thought.

I couldn't push myself for much longer, I tripped on some of the last few steps. I could have busted my head open, if Karen didn't catch me from behind.

"Didn't Ms. Kay say to be careful," she said as I was pulled back on my feet, "there you go."

"I don't need your help," I jerked out of her grasp, "but thank you."

"Apparently you do," Karen sighed, "and your welcome."

I placed a hand on my head. I needed something to eat, or some rest.

"(They went this way.)"

* * *

"Do you mean… where would Bisha be storing the hard copy tapes."

_~…No, why a tape?…~_

"Well, Third did say that he had an eye on Milkshake," Eddie's eyes narrowed as he grew deeper in thought, "but to go so far as to record his actions."

_~…So a 'tape' is some kind of record keeper?…~_

"Oh… um," Eddie blinked, he's never heard Luomirako genuinely ask a question before, "You could say that. Anyway, we need to see what was recorded that is making Third uneasy."

~…but what's the point?…~

"Luomirako, seeing that tape may help us to bring down that shadow king and help Tyrone to win his battle."

_~…I don't see how…~_

"You just might if we can get those tapes," Eddie smiled, "then Tyrone will owe me big time."

_~…If you say so Edward…,~_ the Relicath paused.

"Is something wrong," Eddie asked.

_~…I can sense the Eighth's power…~_

"Really," Eddie rapidly looked around, not seeing anyone, "I don't feel anything."

_~…I'm certain of it…~_

"And you called my feeling crazy…"

_~…We went on your gut feeling all day. Please follow mine now…~_

"Okay," Eddie sighed, reaching into his coat pocket, "but first, we need to get that tape. You find it, I'll snag it."

Luomirako paused to remember his lost comrade, _~…Gamlin…~_

* * *

Nanashi here: Please note that Luomirako is one of the oldest and wisest of the Founder's partners.  
If he doesn't know something, it'd be because he's like a grandfather who doesn't get out often.

Now please review thank you.


	81. Trust Can Be Broken

I just had a random thought today…

What do you think about it?

National Suicide Hotline Number : 1-800-488-3000

* * *

If I am my own worse enemy, then my friends will always side with the enemy.

* * *

"(It's not much further now.)," Leo stopped to sniff the ground more thoroughly and looked up at the gates where he had stopped at,"(the honey's coming from in there.)"

"Thanks Leo," I said, taking another drink of Soda. I'm surprised how well these drinks can keep me on my feet. I haven't had the need to rest since we stopped at that vending machine back there.

"(So the culprit's in there?)," Phineas double checked with Leo.

"(I'm certain of it.)"

"You have to be kidding me," I looked up at the gates. I recognized it's design, so did Karen and Derrick. Past the gate were only a few buses compared to the homes that I'm used to. The building itself was small and would be easily mistaken for a four story apartment building with an attic. Even I would have made such a mistake, if it wasn't for the crest on the gate. A Sleeping Snorlax was this family's crest. Nothing complicated, but certainly recognizable. This "small" estate belonged to the Hotei family.

"Hotei," Karen put a hand to her head, "No, it can't be. Buddy's too stupid to come up with a devious plan like this."

"Maybe he's gotten himself some help," Derrick squinted Tyrone's eyes. I looked up to where he was sneering at. Buddy was at the third floor window dancing with an empty bag. He also looked like he was talking to someone else.

"Just who is he talking to," Karen pushed her head closer to the gate, trying her best to get a better view. She stepped away to answer her phone.

"Where are you," Rio said from the other end, "please tell me that you brought back Tyler by now."

"Wouldn't you be the first to know if I did or not," Karen confessed.

"Well, I've waited for you all afternoon and you didn't show up," Rio hush yelled as, "Now there's no one covering for your hooky playing butts."

"Where are you," Karen demanded to know, but Mrs. Lawerence's voice called out before he could speak.

"Rio, it's almost 11:00, bedtime. Get off the phone, so you can brush your teeth," she sang.

"She is kidding, right?"

"Blare and I wish she was," Karen could hear Rio smothering his face with one hand, "just hurry up and get him home before we're caught."

"Okay, I'll try," Karen said before grumbling to herself, "_I will try…_"

"What was that about," I asked.

"Nothing," she acted as if nothing happened.

"Who was that with Mrs. Lawrence?"

"It's just Rio. He…," Karen looked at me, "how did you know that was Mrs. Lawrence?"

"Well, she was my favorite teacher," I said, "I know her voice anywhere."

"But you called her Mrs. Lawrence."

"Yes she did," Derrick tapped his foot, "But who really cares?"

"I do, Shorty," Karen snapped at Derrick, he was clearly not offended.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Karen paused for a moment, "Okay, seriously what's wrong with you?"

"What is that supposed to mean," Derrick said, "I've been doing everything you two have been telling me since I've gotten here and all I've gotten from you has been childish behavior."

"That's exactly what's wrong," Karen turned to me for an explanation, "What did you do to him?"

"Me? What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"That thing over there is not the Tyrone that I know," Karen sharply pointed at Tyrone, "and no one remembers that name. Even Mrs. Lawrence hasn't called herself that since she's gotten back."

"What are you talking about? Mrs. Lawrence is the only name that I know her by," I was seriously confused.

"Were you at Tyler's dedication ceremony?"

"Again that Torchic's been brought up," Derrick snorted, "it's too bad _it has nothing to do with right now!_"

"Shut up you fake," Karen acted as if she was about to throw something at him, and turned back to me, "Were you there or not?"

Karen stared into my eyes for a second, before quickly looking away from them. She was frightened, but also more angry.

"I was there, but I don't remember anything about it," I lied, which would have been the truth had Uncle Smith not spared me his… wait.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes?"

"I'm sure you know the reason," Karen pushed me up against the gate, "You murderer."

"Hey, put her down," Derrick lost control to Tyrone's whining, "Aneki didn't do anything."

"So is that your real name?"

"Let Aneki go," Tyrone shouted before biting her on the leg.

"Ow, what are you doing," Karen let me go to kick Tyrone off of her. She shouted again, "Phineas run for it! Warn the others!"

"(Right away!)," Phineas took off, Leo sat there blinking.

It's not just because he didn't know what to do. He was waiting for a command from his Aniki.

Of course, Tyrone wasn't going to be giving orders. I had to stop him. Without thinking, I took out the Phoenix Gate and aimed.

"Recreate," I shouted thinking quickly of the slowest Pokémon that I could think of. No, something without legs. He stopped as the red energy surrounded him. I decided quickly on a Metapod. The energy then closed in and began it's work.

"What the? What's going on," Phineas shouted, I lost my concentration when I heard those words fly out of his mouth. The Totodile was completely unaffected. He wasn't even a little bit stiff as he ran off.

"Why didn't it work," I asked myself.

"It was just like with you, Aneki," Tyrone looked up at me still gripping with Karen's leg. Karen was covering her eyes and doing everything she could to kick Tyrone off of her.

"Tyrone, let her go," I ordered him. Karen almost allowed herself to remove her hands from her eyes.

"You're not fooling me."

"If you think that am the one, who did what I think you think I did," I thought about the words to make sure that they sounded right, "It wasn't me that hypnotized people."

"Like I'm supposed to believe you," Karen stopped kicking.

"(What is she talking about, Jade?)"

"I'll explain later, Leo."

"I wanna know too, Aneki," Tyrone said, still holding strong to Karen.

"Fine," I sighed, telling them all now would be much faster than trying to convince Karen that I wasn't a threat first, "She thinks that I hypnotized the whole school into forgetting about Jonathan Lawrence."

"Why would you do that," Tyrone cocked his head.

"I didn't," I said sitting down, putting my hands over my head for what I was about to say, "Uncle Smith did."

"What…," Karen slowly let her arms drop.

Tyrone continued his question, "and who's Jonathan Lawrence?"

"What…," both Karen and I dropped our arms to look at Tyrone.

* * *

_Dad took out Jay-jay's Pokéball, "I swear that we'll be back."_

_I looked up at Dad's uniquely shaped pendent… but he drew my attention away by pulling my face to look at him in directly in the eyes._

"_You do understand, right?"_

* * *

"Why am I having those dreams again," I slowly awoke myself from my apparent daydreaming. Rubbing my eyes, I put down the picture of the person-less portrait. It's the same thing every time and they are distracting me constantly. I had a strange chill run down my spine earlier today. It's been worrying me for some strange reason.

"Maybe I should call Karen to see if Tyler is alright," I took a look at the clock, "Eleven O'clock. She would have returned him long before now."

I decided to take a walk around the daycare. All the baby Pokémon were asleep, which is a rare sight to behold, unless it's this late. Even so, my shift would be over soon. Looking around, I began thinking again.

"Who is that guy in my dream? He looks so familiar, but I've never seen him before," I paused, "haven't I?"

I felt a tugging at my pants leg. Apparently, I had woken up a few of the older babies. A pair of Pichu to be exact. They tilted their heads at me.

"Pichupichu chu pichupi pipi…," one of them said. Judging by experience and the combination, I had to guess…

"Need some water?"

"Pi," they nodded.

"Okay," I hushed them, placing the portrait down on the counter, "just don't wake the others and I'll get you two a small glass."

"Pipi," they nodded again.

Now normally, I wouldn't trust Pichu to stay still for longer than I can throw Geodude. Tonight, I was distracted and not thinking straight. When I had gotten back from the kitchen the Pichu were already climbing all over the desks. They were sniffing at the portrait that I had placed there. I dropped the water when I saw that both Pichu began angrily charging their energy for an attack. I very stupidly ran up to stop them from doing that and was chargrill 3.25 seconds later.

The Pichu were tuckered out in my steaming arms. I unconsciously frowned as I could feel my face again. When my ears had stopped ringing I could now hear a few baby Pokémon crying, disturbed from their naps. All my hard work was now ruined by these two battery packed demons. Of course, all they needed was someone to carry them and they'll be just fine.

"Honey are you alright," mom was the first one to find me standing there.

"I'm still alive at least," I told her.

"What happened?"

"Ask these two," I said raising the Pichu for her to see.  
The other workers on my shift followed in behind her and got straight to work on tucking back in the awoken babies.

"Oh honey," Mom stopped.

I looked around to see exactly how much damage they had just cost the Daycare. That's when I saw it.  
Clear as day, the portrait that had been blank until now was of that man in my dreams.  
I remembered now where I had seen him before.

It was Mr. Lawrence, John's father. I had the proof with me this whole time.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, it's borrowed from one of my teachers," I said, trying to think of a lie that would explain why I would have such a thing, "it's for a photoshop thing."

"Is that all," mom quickly took the Pichu from me, "I didn't know you were taking a class like that. What's the assignment?"

"Uh, just make the person in it become more identified in the photo." Well, that was the truth. Those little electric devils were somehow the answer. But my mother seemed to somehow raise a few more questions to me.

"More identified in what way… exactly," when she asked, she gulped.

"Mom? Are you feeling alright," I couldn't help but notice her erratic behavior.

"I'm fine dear. How about you go on to bed," she offered, "I'll finish your shift for you."

"Okay…," I said taking the picture with me.

That's when I noticed something else. The image was already fading away, into a picture of no one again. Mom only watched me leave.

* * *

After I had left Mom sat herself down and sighed, "thank God, he doesn't know."

* * *

I have no final comments,  
Only something to declair…

Please send a review!


End file.
